Harry Potter and the Rise Of A Champion
by mik0217
Summary: It's the gangs 7th Year. Harry's return starts here! Finally updated!
1. Saying Goodbye

**CHAPTER ONE: SAYING GOODBYE**

Ending of Year Six.........

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are both Gryffindor Prefects and best friends.  Harry is finding that he has strong feelings for Hermione.  Hermione is finding that she is in love with the enigmatic Harry Potter.  There best friend Ron, also a Gryffindor Prefect, is going steady with Lavender Brown.  Harry is Quidditch Captain, and the House Cup as well as Inter-House Championship has been won by Gryffindor.  

Platform 9 ¾.......

     The students were getting off the train when Harry asks Ron a question.  

     "Hey Ron?" asked Harry.

     "Yes?"

     "Um, was it hard?"

     "Was what hard?"

     "Um, asking Lavender out? Was it hard?"

     "Well sort of.  I just had to get up the courage to do it.  That's all.  Why?  Is there someone that you fancy?"

     Harry nodded, "Yeah.  I was just trying to see if it was a hard thing to do."

     Ron looked at him, as if were studying him.  "I just have one thing to say."

     "What's that?"

     "If you hurt her I'll kill you.  She's my best friend too."

     Harry looked amazed.  "How'd you know about Herm-?"

     "Harry, everyone knows."  Ron said matter of factly.  "The only person that doesn't know is you.  You've been though a lot over the past couple of years.  Haven't you noticed that through everything she's been right there beside you?  She's been asked to every ball, been asked out by different guys, and her reply is always no.  Every single time the answer is no.  She only wants to be with you.  So I'll say it again.  If you hurt her I'll kill you.  Got it?"

     "I've got it."  Harry said smiling.

     Ron and Harry were taking Hermione's truck off the train when she came down out of the car.  "Sorry.  Crooshanks nearly got to Trevor.  That would have been a disaster.  I think Neville's grandmother would have had a heart attack."

     Just then Harry saw Mrs. Weasley.  "Ron your mom's over there."  He said pointing.

     "Hey she's standing next to my parents." Hermione said.  "Let's go"  

     They all walked over to the families and exchanged greetings.  

     "So Hermione is this the Harry we've heard so much about?" asked Mrs. Granger.

     "Yes."  She said blushing.  "Harry this is my Mom and Dad."

     "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger.  It's nice to finally meet you."

     "Harry," Ron said, "He's here."

     "Oh thanks." he said rolling his eyes.  "Well I'd best be going."

     "Bye Harry."  The Weasley and Grangers said in chorus.

     "Bye."  He said slowly walking away.

     As he walked over towards his uncle he turned and smiled looking directly at Hermione.  He could see that she already had tears in her eyes.  He continued on thinking to himself "_I'm going to miss you too, Hermione."_

     Hermione just stood there watching him slowly walk away.  She had tears welling up in her eyes.  She wanted to tell him, but couldn't.  Just then she saw him turn and smile at her.  That was when she heard the voice.  _"I'm going to miss you too, Hermione."_  She looked in shock.  "Mom I'll be right back."  She was off and running.  What she didn't hear was Ron and the rest of the Weasley clan.

     "It's about time."  Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny said.

     "I agree." said a smiling Mrs. Granger.

     Mr. Granger and Mrs. Weasley were the only ones who didn't understand.  "What?"  They said in unison.

     "Just watch dear." said Mrs. Granger.  "I think our little girl is growing up."

     "Harry!" yelled Hermione.  "Excuse me Mr. Dursley.  May I have a minute with Harry please?"

     "Uh, very well," he said grumpily.  "Hurry up."

     She smiled and pulled Harry to the side.  "I heard what you said."

     "Um, heard what?" he said with a puzzled look.

     "That you're going to miss me too."

     "You heard me?  I was just thinking to myself.  That's weird."

     "Harry, promise me that you'll write to me, and that you'll keep your mind...open...to...um"

     "Hermione, I promise that I'll write to you at least once a week.  Is that okay?"  

     She smiled looking at her feet.  "Yes.  Um Harry?"

     "What?"

     Looking deep into his emerald eyes she said, "I'll miss you more."  With that said she leaned over and kissed him very lightly on his lips.  "Goodbye Harry."  She ran away blushing.

     Harry couldn't stop smiling after that.  Not even when his uncle interrupted his thoughts and pulled him away.  

     Hermione came back to the group smiling.  "It's about time." Ron said.  "What took you so long?"

     "I heard him in my head saying, 'I'll miss you too'.  I thought that was sweet so I thought that I'd go over and tell him so."

     "Wait.  Did you just say that you heard him in your head?"  Asked Ginny?

     "Yes.  He promised me that he'd write to me every week.  What do you think Gin?  Do you think he's starting to open those beautiful emerald eyes of his?"

     Ron took the opportunity to interrupt.  "Are you kidding me?"  He said.  "His eyes are already....."  Stopping himself from finishing that thought he said, "Um, I think we're ready to go now mum."

     "Let's have it Ronald Weasley.  What do you know?  Start talking."  Hermione said with Ginny backing her up.

     "Yeah, c'mon Ron let's have it."

     "I, Ronald Weasley, will not in good faith divulge....extremely sensitive and vital information about my best friend."  He said holding up his right hand.

     "Is this the same Ronald Weasley who promised never to keep any secrets from his girlfriend?" a voice from behind asked.

     "Lavender my sweet," he said turning around. 

     "Hello my love.  I just wanted to come and say goodbye.  As well as remind you of your promise to write to me over the holiday."

     "I didn't forget love.  Harry told Hermione that he'd owl her once a week.  Is that good for you too?"

     "Yes, once a week then."  She agreed giving him a hug and a kiss.  "Hermione, what information did you need from my Ron?  Ooh it's about Him isn't it?"

     "No, I will not betray my best friend so don't ask me to."  He said starting to storm off.  

     "Don't worry about it.  I got my answer from the way he's acting."

     "It's time to go Hermione dear."  Mr. Granger said.

     "Okay dad.  Ginny please tell Ron I'm sorry, and I'll owl him during the summer.  Lavender, please don't hurt him.  He's one of my best friends, and I don't think that you want Him angry at you too."

     "I won't.  I hope he forgives me."

     "He will dear," spoke up Mrs. Weasley, "his father is the same way.  Ask your parents for permission to come over during the summer.  We'll have a party for Harry's 17th Birthday."  

     Smiling Lavender walked away from the group.  As she did she looked at Ron who had a scowl on his face.  She stopped and yelled at the top of her lungs, "I love you Ronald Weasley!"  She saw Ron turn a shade of red smiling.

     "I love you too Lav" he mouthed to her, and he blew her a kiss.

     The Weasley and Grangers went there separate ways agreeing to visit with each other during the summer holiday.


	2. Getting A Job

**CHAPTER TWO: GETTING A JOB**

     The next morning Harry woke without incident.  He looked at his watch as it read 6 A.M.  He heard the shower start realizing that it was his Uncle Vernon.  Feeling generous he put on his glasses and knocked on his aunt and uncle's bedroom door.  "Excuse me Aunt Petunia?"  He asked.

     "What do you want?"  She asked pulling the door open angrily.

     "Well, I was wondering if you wanted me to start breakfast for Uncle Vernon."

     Looking shocked she stammered a yes and closed the door.  "Vernon?"  She said walking into the bathroom.

     "Yes Petunia.  What is it?"

     "Did you happen to say anything to Him on the way home yesterday?"

     "No.  Why?  Is he acting up already?"  He asked angrily.

     "No.  He just knocked on the door asking if it was alright to start your breakfast.  I could swear to it."

     "Well it's about time he started giving a little around here.  Let's go wake up Dudley for breakfast.  Since the boy is making an effort than we can at the very least be a little nice to him."

     They went to wake up Dudley and found that he had already started to make his way down to the kitchen.  When they got there they had a look of astonishment on their collective faces.  The table was set and the coffee was just about done.  There was toast, bacon, ham steak, and baked grapefruit with a touch of sugar on it in the oven almost ready.  You could almost hear a pin drop as they ate breakfast together.  When they were done Harry did the dishes, and left the house for a run.

     As he was running he saw a construction site so he stopped to look around, and saw group of men talking.  He heard one of the men saying that they could use someone to pick up all of the loose garbage that was around and perhaps help with loading of the elevators that held the materials.  He was starting to walk away when one of the men noticed him and called him over.

     "Sorry sir," Harry started, "I didn't mean to intrude."

     "No worries kid.  I'm the Forman here.  Do you live around here?"

     "Yes sir.  About three blocks from here on Privet Drive."

     "I see.  How old are you?"

     "I'll be seventeen in eight weeks.  I just got out of school for the summer.  Why do you ask?"

     "Well you probably over heard us talking.  We need someone to help with the garbage and stuff.  You interested?"

     "Well umm I guess.  I'll have to ask my Aunt and Uncle if it's ok though."

     "Wait a minute.  You live on Privet Drive you said?  Do you know that git Vernon Dursley?"

     Harry smirked at this and said, "He's my uncle.  Why?"

     "Don't sweat it kid.  What's your name?"

     "Harry."

     "Okay Harry here's the deal.  I'll pay you 600 pounds a week under the table and you don't tell your uncle anything about this.  We got a different drill company to sell us equipment at a lower price than him, and he's as mad as a hornet about it.  We just got off the phone with him."

     "I've got no problems there.  When do I start?"

     "Well you can start now.  Everyone works starting at 7A.M. until 6P.M."

     "That sounds just fine.  Where do I go first?"

     The foreman whose name Harry learned was Tameron Brown showed him everything he needed to know.  Soon the lunch truck came by and everyone was eating except for Harry.  He was busy cleaning up around the work area that the men were going to start on next.  Mr. Brown called him over to see if he was going to get something to eat.  Harry mumbled something about not having any money.  The lunch driver heard that and gave him lunch anyway.  He said that he'd let Harry run a tab until he got paid.  Harry thanked him and had his lunch.  At 6P.M everyone called it quits, and Mr. Brown thanked Harry for the second time as he was leaving the site.  As he was walking home he saw Mrs. Figg pruning her garden.

     "Hello Harry dear."  She said.

     "Hello Mrs. Figg.  How are you today?" he asked trying to be nice.

     "I'm fine Harry.  My, don't we look dirty.  Where have you been?"

     "Can you keep a secret?"  He asked.

     "Well I think I can.  Come inside and tell me all about it."

     Harry started to tell her about the job, and about Hermione.  "I just don't know how to tell her that I like her."  He said.  "If you don't mind me asking, um how would you like to be asked out?"

     She smiled at that and sat down taking a sip of tea.  "Very good question and I'll answer that in a moment."  She went to the wall, picked up the phone, and dialed a number.  "Hello?  Petunia dear it's Mrs. Figg from across the way.  Yes dear.  I'm calling to tell you that I had captured Harry for the day to help me in my garden.  I forgot to call, but I figured that you wouldn't mind him out of your hair for the day.  Yes I got him as he was headed home this morning from his run.  I knew you wouldn't mind.  He's a bit dirty Petunia dear so don't be alarmed when he comes in, and I've fed him dinner so you don't worry about setting him a plate.  Why yes I do have a lot of work for him this summer.  That is if you wouldn't mind him helping me out.  No.  Well that's very sweet of you.  You give that Dudley a big hug from me.  Oh what time do I need him at?"  She was looking at Harry for the answer.  He held up his hands to say seven.  "How about 6:45 sharp.  I don't expect lateness.  Yes thank you Petunia dear."  With that she hung up the phone.

     Harry started to laugh, and almost fell out of his seat.  "Mrs. Figg you're the best."  He said. 

     "Well thank you.  In response to your question, I do recall a group of boys that I went to school with.  They were all quite handsome, but the one I'm thinking of was about 6'2" with deep blue eyes that you could swim in.  He was always the lady's man that one was.  Well when he asked me out he was very kind hearted, and very sure of himself.  Always knew what he wanted, and most of the time he got it."

     "What happened to him?"  Harry said without thinking.

     "Oh.  He was caught up in something bad.  The papers said that he'd betrayed a group of his friends, and they sent him away for life.  Never betray your friends Harry.  Always do what's right.  Keep searching for the truth.  It will, as they say, set you free."

     "Wow.  I'm sorry for digging up your past.  It must be a painful memory."

     "Yes it was.  That is until recently.  I heard from another friend that it was all a mistake, and that there was significant proof that he was innocent.  I just hope he is well wherever he is."

     "I think I should be going now.  It's getting late."

     "Harry, about Hermione, you should tell her how you feel.  Give her something to love and cherish, and you'll find that she will return that back to you in spades.  Now take these cookies, and for God's sake don't show them to Dudley.  He'll eat them all on you.  Good luck with Hermione.  She sounds like a lovely girl.  Who knows maybe you'll let me meet her sometime."

     "If everything works out I just might do that.  I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Figg."  Harry left the house and walked across the street.  When he walked in the door he was greeted by his Aunt Petunia.  

     "You'll be at her house at 6:45 in the morning.  Don't be late."

     "Yes Aunt Petunia."  He said walking up the stairs.  He walked into his room and shut the door.  It was 8:30, and he needed sleep.  He was out even before his head hit the pillow.


	3. Authors' Note and Dedication

A/N:  I would like to say that I do not own any of the characters created by JK Rowling.  Also I'd like to add that without her inspiration we of the fan fiction world would be lost.  She is a god send.  Finally I'd like to say that I was saddened by the death of Richard Harris, and would like to send my condolences out to his family and friends.  When my friends and I heard of this tragedy we were in our writing class at college.  In respect we asked for a moment of silence from the entire floor of the building, and it was given.  What was even more wonderful was that in our cafeteria, one of the students asked for the same thing and again the request was granted.  In our college campus newsletter there was an editorial that read:

"With every story told on the big screen there is almost one actor that shows what love of the industry is all about.  We will miss a great actor in Richard Harris.  To our younger generation he is, and will always be:

            _Professor Albus Dumbledore, __Headmaster__Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

We will remember him always."

Thank you for reading my story which I am dedicating to his memory.


	4. A Glimps Of The Future

**CHAPTER THREE: A GLIMPS OF THE FUTURE**

     Harry was awakened by his alarm at 6:15.  He was showered, dressed, and had a bit of toast before he left.  He "arrived" at Mrs. Figg's house at 6:45.  She showed him in the front door and out of the back.  She gave him some water and a sandwich as a snack.  "Now Harry.  Please try to be careful, and if anything happens try to remember to report it to Mr. Brown.  You don't want to be fired on the second day of your job."

     "Thanks Mrs. Figg.  I'll see you later."  He replied.  '_I wonder why she said to report it to Mr. Brown.  That is so strange.  Oh well.'  _He thought to himself as he was leaving.

     She watched him go through the gate, and then walked back inside.  Grabbing a pinch of blue powder she threw it in the fire place and yelled, "Tameron Brown!"

     The face of Tameron Brown appeared in the fire with a yellowish glow.  "Arabella Figg!" he said.  "What can I do for you?"

     "Good morning Tam.  I just wanted to let you know that a certain someone is very excited about his new job."

     "He seemed at peace somehow.  It's almost if he was enjoying the work.  I'll keep a good eye out for him.  Don't you worry 'Bella."

     "Thanks Tam.  If anything happens let me know."

     "I will.  Talk to you soon.  Bye now."  

     Arabella Figg was quite pleased with herself.  _'Now that there are not one, but two ex-aurors looking out for Harry he'll be doubly safe.' _she told herself.

     As Harry reached the site he found himself in a very happy mood.  Gone were the feelings of feeling lonely and depressed while he stayed home for the summer.  Now he had something to get happy over.  With that he started his work.

     It was a beautiful bright and sunny day out.  Most of the men were working on the inside of the building when Harry heard a voice.  "Hey Harry!  Can you come here for a minute?"  

     "Hi, Mr. Brown," he said walking over.  "What can I do for you?"

     "Good morning Harry.  So how are you feeling today?"

     "Well I'm just a little sore from yesterday sir.  Everything else is okay."

     "Good.  I wanted to tell you that we're estimating completion for this project in about nine weeks.  Then we'll be heading off on a different project.  I think that you should have a pretty good time with the money that you'll be saving.  You will be saving right?"

     "Yes sir.  There are a few things that I want to buy right away, but I'll be saving the rest."

     "Good.  Good."  He said with a little laugh.  "Well off you go then."

     Everything was going well for Harry in his new job.  He had money to buy things, which he did, but he was saving more money than spending.  He was saving money to ensure the future for himself.  He had a bad childhood until he went to Hogwarts, and he wasn't about to give that up.  He loved the wizard world in which he was a part of.  He met and fell in love with a witch that he couldn't keep his mind off of, and he was determined to give her a life that was second to none.  He knew that this was his last year at school, and if he wasn't careful he would loose her.  

Nine weeks later………

     Harry was back to work unaware that he was being watched from across the street.  Today was the last day at the site because all the work was done.  At 6P.M. everyone started to leave.  He said goodbye to everyone, and with his last paycheck in his hand he started to walk back to Mrs. Figg's house.  As he was leaving the site he got the distinct impression that he was being watched.  He felt the hairs on the back of his neck start to rise.  Without warning and with the quickness of his Quidditch skills he spun around looking back towards the building and all around him.

     He spotted something watching him from the trees, but didn't spend too much time looking in the same spot.  When he turned back to start walking he took an extra second to look in the tree.  In it he saw a tabby cat that looked oddly familiar.  When he started walking he felt the eyes following him.  He smiled inwardly thinking inwardly _'they must be worried that something will happen if she's here.'_  So he decided to stop and ask, but first he needed to get off the main road to have a private conversation.  He started to run.  

     Weaving in and out of houses and yards he found himself being followed at a distance.  He finally made it to a quiet and secluded part of the community park that was just opposite of Privet Drive.  He hid behind a tree so that he could see where she was going.  When she reached the tree that was two behind his he walked out into the path without looking behind him.  The tabby stopped abruptly.

     "Good evening, Professor McGonagall."  He said.  "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"    

     Where the tabby once sat there was now his Transfiguration teacher looking very displeased with herself.  "Good evening, Mr. Potter.  How on earth did you know that I was following you?"

     He smiled and said, "I could feel you watching me.  I noticed that you were sitting in the tree when I looked around and figured that you wanted to talk with me.  Did I do that bad on the O.W.L.'s that you needed to tell me?"

     "Quite the contrary, Mr. Potter, "  She looked for once very happy, "It seems that the 'dream team', as Professor Snape is quite fond of calling you, did exceptionally well.  It would appear that you almost definitely have succeeded in continuing the Potter Legacy of being Head Boy, but that final decision will stand with Professor Dumbledore."

     He was pleased that he could be able to carry on the now famous Potter Legacy of Head Students.  "At least I know I did alright.  Thank God for that.  Now the reason is?"

     She reached inside her cloak, produced a book, and handed it to Harry.  "I wanted to give this to you.  It is the book that Lily and James wrote there notes about them being anamagi.  It was delivered to me the night of.....well."

     "There's no harm in saying it Professor.  I have come to terms with their death."

     "Mr. Potter, Harry.  We aren't in school you have my permission to call me Minerva or even Minnie. Your mother used to call me that."  Just then she saw that he wasn't paying attention.  His eyes were darting back and forth as if they were searching for something.  "Harry w-what's the matter?"

     "We're not alone."  He said almost sniffing the air, "He's here."


	5. The Calvery

**CHAPTER 4: THE CALVERY**

     It was Harry's last day of work, he knew that he did well in his O.W.L. testing, and he had just gained another piece of information about his parents.  All in all it was a great day for Harry Potter....until now.

     _If I only had my wand we might be okay.  We could hold them off.  Hold Him off._  He had been reading a book about wandless magic, and it said that sometimes wizards could fight without wands if they were strong enough.  He already knew that he was a great wizard.  Hermione told him that their first year.  _Damn, I can't die knowing that she doesn't know the truth._  Just then he had a thought.

     If she heard him in the train station then maybe there was a chance that she could hear him now, but he was unsure.  Dumbledore always said that you should clear your mind and let your instincts take over in a duel.  This wasn't going to be an ordinary duel.  It never was with Voldemort.  He closed his eyes and pushed his thoughts into one pattern.  He needed to protect himself and the professor.  He needed a shield against the curses.  _Focus on the shield.  That is the first thing to do.  Create a shield._  He closed his eyes and felt the magical energy flow through him.  When he reopened his eyes nothing was there.  He wasn't that good at wandless magic.  He thought of something else.  He turned towards the Dursley home and thought hard once more.  '_I need my wand!'  He held his thought, and pictured the wand coming to him...._

     Arabella Figg was outside her house when it happened.  She felt a strong surge of magical energy ripple through the air.  Just then the upstairs window of the Dursley house exploded and she saw Harry's wand fly through the air.  _Harry!  Something's wrong.  He's late and all alone._  If it wasn't for her aurora training she would have fainted, but instead she ran towards the direction the wand was going…..

     A man in his thirties was walking down the street with his dog.  It was a big fluffy black dog.  "Don't you think he'll be surprised Snuffles?"  He asked.

     The dog barked and wagged his tail.  There was a strong magical surge that ripped trough the air.  Both man and dog felt it, coming to the same conclusion.  Someone they loved very much was in serious trouble…..

     Somewhere in the mountains hidden from normal sight there was a magical castle.  It was a school for witches and wizards.  The school, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, was the place where Harry Potter went to school.  For him it was the safest place on the planet, and the place he called home.  Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was in his office going over reports of many kinds.  The report that he was looking at directly was Harry Potter's.  

     '_You've got_ s_ixteen O.W.L.'s Harry.  An exceptional accomplishment, if I do say so myself.  Your parents would be proud to know that their son has made Head Boy.  Yes, very proud indeed_.'  He thought.  Just then he felt a slight tremor.  '_Odd.  That should not happen.  We are protected from….' _

Just then Fawkes, Dumbledore's ever present Phoenix, let out a cry that Dumbledore had never heard before.  Then the tremor came again with more force, and almost knocked him down to the floor.  There was then a most brilliant light coming from across the room.  The sword that Harry had given to him after he had defeated the basilisk in Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets was letting off a brilliant gold and crimson glow.  '_Harry is in trouble.  I must get to him quickly.'_  He quickly turned to the fireplace to floo to Arabella Figg's house when something told him to take the sword.  When he picked it up all you heard was a slight 'Pop!'

     Back in the park Harry felt a wave of energy surge through him, and then it was gone.  Professor McGonagall was in awe of the power she just felt flow through her own body.  She looked over at Harry and saw that his eyes were not their normal emerald, but rather they looked as if they were glowing emeralds.  He turned around looking as if he were stalking something.  He heard something flying in the air toward him and when he reached up he saw that his wand was in his hand.  "I'll be dammed."  He said softly.  "It actually worked.  Professor we've got company.  They're surrounding us.  Our only hope is to erect a shield to surround us.  At least that will buy us some time."

     Just then all hell broke loose.


	6. The Attack

**CHAPTER 5 THE ATTACK**

     They were under attack by six Death Eaters.  Harry had become a pretty strong dueler over the years, and he was showing all he was worth blocking and parrying as fast as he could.  McGonagall and Harry were back to back when heard one of the Death Eaters call out for their surrender, and Harry responded with a simple 'drop dead'.  It was then that help had arrived.  Two of the Death Eaters fell as Harry saw, of all people, old Mrs. Figg come charging up behind them. 

     "Stupefy!"  She yelled as soon as she was close enough.

     "Expelliarmus!" there was a cry from the left as McGonagall turned to see Remus Lupin coming up on the unsuspecting Death Eaters.

     "Impedimenta!"  Harry turned to look he saw Sirius Black, his Godfather, running at top speed coming from the right.  "Bella, on your left!"  He yelled nearly dodging a Curio Curse.

     As Arabella took care of the Death Eater on her left there was a bright light that everyone stopped to see.  "Stupefy!" everyone heard as the Death Eater closest to the group dropped.  As the light diminished, the figure took shape.  There in the center of the circle stood Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, with his wand held out.  "Hello Harry."  He said in a calm voice.  "You called?"

     As he looked toward Harry he too noticed that his eyes were glowing.  "Good evening Professor Dumbledore.  My apologies for interrupting what you were doing, but as you can see we have a slight problem."  He moved his head slightly looking around observing the carnage.  "The aurors are here professor, and also…."  

     Sirius transformed into his anamagi form, and started to walk away.  He trotted up to Harry and barked as if asking a question.  

     "Wait a moment Snuffles I have something for you."  He looked to his immediate right and held up his arm saying, "Accio Scabbers!"  There was a small black rat with a silver paw that was flying towards them in an instant.  Harry caught it and put a binding spell on it.  He walked up to the head auror and said, "This is an unregistered anamagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew.  He is responsible for the deaths of my parents Lily and James Potter."  

     There was a look of shock in the aurors eyes.  He turned and said, "Professor Dumbledore, sir, is what Mr. Potter saying true?"

     "Yes Patrick, it most certainly is," as he recognized the old Ravenclaw student.

     "Oh, God," he said angrily.  Looking at the rat he said, "I guess it's your lucky day that Sirius isn't here Peter.  He'd probably crush you under his boot.  Is there anyway of contacting Sirius, Professor?  I can call for an emergency trial and get him cleared, but it would have to be me to take him in."

     "Remus, can you go with them?  I need my Godfather cleared."  Harry said.

     "Harry we can't leave you here.  You've got to come with us."  Remus said.

     Shaking his head he said, "No.  I can't.  He's still here, and I'm tired of running.

     "Harry you must.  Please," Remus begged.

     Harry looked at them for a moment, and with a tear in his eye he said, "Congratulations Sirius."  He waved his hand in front of them and they were gone.  He pointed his wand at his throat and said, "Sonorous!"  Walking forward and out of the shield he started to speak.

     "I know you can hear me Tom.  I can smell your foul stench from here.  You've been trying to kill me from the moment of my existence, but like a poor marksman you keep missing the target.  I refuse to be the hunted anymore.  Come face me right now."  Looking at everyone around him, he saw that they were all staring at him with stunned and confused looks on their faces.  Smiling he said, "Tom Marvolo Riddle or Lord Voldemort, what ever you want to call  yourself, I challenge you to a duel."  He again pointed his wand at his throat and said, "Quietus!"****


	7. Challenge and Freedom

**CHAPTER 6: CHALLENGE & FREEDOM **

     There comes a time in everyone's life that they must take a stand.  Most of the time that person is alone in that stance.  This particular person is a young man, who has yet to reach the age of 17, is making a stand for everyone he has ever known – especially the woman he loves.  Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, stands alone trying to rid the world of the darkest and most evil wizard ever known…..Lord Voldemort.

     "So you want to challenge me.  Lord Voldemort.  Then I accept of course, but there must be previsions, eh Harry?"  You could see the anger in his red eyes as he stepped from behind a tree.  He was dressed all in black.  He had his wand in one hand and a sword that was sheathed, hanging by his side.  "If you remember our wands cannot do battle.  I would suggest a different form of battle then.  A sword duel to the death.  What do you say Harry?  Are you game?"

     "Well since were on a first name basis, Tom."  He started to say.

     "Don't call me that boy!"  Voldemort hissed.

     "Why can't I?  It is your name after all, and to answer your question….yes."

     Voldemort smiled at this noticing that Harry had no sword.  "Then I suggest that you transfigure something into a sword, and prepare for your death."

     "I don't need to transfigure anything.  I'll just use the same sword that I used to kill the basilisk that you let loose in Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets."  Turning to his left he looked at Professor Dumbledore.  "Professor if I may?"

     "Harry, do you know what you're doing?  He was an excellent dueler in his time.  Perhaps even the best."  Professor Dumbledore asked.

     "Yes Professor, I'm one hundred percent sure."

     "Well then here you are."  He said handing over the sword.  "Remember one thing.  This is your challenge.  We cannot intervene.  If he is still standing at the end then –"

        Harry cut him off just then, and said, "Then I expect you to blow the crap out of him."    He started to walk forward then stopped.  Turning back to the headmaster he said, "Professor if something happens please tell her that I love her, and I'll be watching over her.  Also if you could tell Ron that he's the best friend a guy could ever have.  Tell him to watch out for Hermione."

     Just as Dumbledore was opening his mouth to answer he heard Professor McGonagall speak.  "Potter if you do loose I will see to it that Quidditch is cancelled for your final year, you will have the whole year full of detentions with Professor Snape, and I will personally take two hundred points from Gryffindor."

     "Ouch, Professor," he smirked.  "I don't think I could stand the whole year with Snape.  I guess I better not loose then."

     "I'm sure that PROFESSOR Snape will be happy about that."  Stepping closer to him she put her hands on his shoulders.   Smiling she said, "Good luck Harry.  We're all with you."

     "Thanks professor."

Ministry of Magic: Wizard Court

     Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and three aurors were just apperated to the Ministry of Magic Aurors Head Court Room.  There was a trial finishing up when they popped in.

     "What is the meaning of this!?"  The judge yelled.

     "Sorry sir.  I'm auror Patrick McCue.  This is Remus Lupin, his dog, and this (holding up a rat with a silver paw) is a Death Eater.  I believe him to be Peter Pettigrew.  He is an unregistered anamagi.  We were sent here by Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Harry Potter.  It is young Mr. Potter's belief that it was this Pettigrew person that betrayed his parents to Lord Voldemort."

     "Where is Mr. Potter now Mr. McCue?"

     "He's saving out collective butts your honor.  He just challenged Lord Voldemort to a duel."

     "What!" exclaimed the judge.  "How in the world could you….."

     "Sir!" he interrupted.  "I assure you that we did not leave the area unsecured.  There are at least one hundred aurors there as well as hit wizards.  I have also notified the other members of the Ministry and they are on their way to help.

     As the judge was about to say something the dog barked.  "Mr. Lupin.  May I suggest that you take your dog outside?"

     "Sorry your honor it's just that he's a little anxious to get back to his….."

     "Godson," Sirius said as he transformed back to his human self.  Everyone was panicking now.  The big black dog that seemed so attentive to his master transformed into Sirius Black.  "My apologies to the court your honor, but can we hurry this up.  I think Harry needs to see that everything is fine."

     "God let's hope so."  The judge said.  "Can we get him to change back Mr. McCue, or do we have to wait all day?"

     "Sorry sir."

     Sirius looked at the captured Peter and said angrily, "Wormtail if you don't change back I'll let Moony here have you for a snack when it's time for….you know what."

     As if it were meant to be Scabbers the rat turned into Peter Pettigrew the human.  "Please don't f-feed me t-to him P-Padfoot." he said.

     "Don't worry about that Peter that's too good for you.  Besides, I think I'd throw you up."  Lupin said.

     The trial of Peter Pettigrew is in progress, and almost done before it started.  Harry is now on the battlefield preparing for his fight with Voldemort.  The battle is about to begin…..

     _The circle is complete - half us and half them.  This is it.  I can't believe this is happening.  _Closing his eyes and concentrating he thinks of everything that means something to him.  His parents, friends, teachers, and lastly the woman he loves.  _Hermione, I love you.  It was you that gave me my first kiss after our fourth year.  It is the only thing, next to you, and our friendship with Ron, that is purest in the world for me.  I miss you and I love you._


	8. Birthright & Calling Out The Troops

**CHAPTER 7: BIRTHRIGHT & CALLING OUT THE TROOPS**

Elsewhere………

     "So it has come to pass.  The young one takes up the fight against evil.  One who is all alone, but yet is never alone.  The young lion fights against the old and crafty snake.  He has not the training of his parents to guide him in this fight against evil, but I do feel the presence of two who have guided him well in his journey so far….."

Here………

     Harry opened his eyes to find himself, and both professors in his company.  They were surrounded by a golden shield.  "Uh….Professors….what is this?" he asked confused.

     "Don't know Harry.  We thought you might have done this."  Dumbledore said.

     "Do not be alarmed young one."  A voice said.  "It is I that erected this shield so that we may talk."  

     "W-Who are you?" asked Harry.

     "Someone who knows what it's like to fight evil at its worst.  I am also someone who knows what your full potential is."  

     "The child did ask you a question that still has yet to be answered."  Dumbledore spoke up.

     "Yes, I know headmaster.  There is something that I need to explain first, and don't worry about what's his name over there either.  He won't notice anything.  Harry, that sword you hold, can you tell me how you have come by it?"

     "I got it in my second year at Hogwarts.  The man that is out there now was terrorizing Hogwarts, my school, by the use of his younger self.  He kidnapped my best friend's sister and we went into the **_Chamber of Secrets_** after her.  He was trapped on the other end of a cave in and I went on ahead.  Riddle had captured my wand and I was almost out of hope.  Fakes, Professor Dumbledore's Phoenix, came to me, after I proclaimed my loyalty to Professor Dumbledore, with the school Sorting Hat.  When I put the hat on my head the sword came out of it.  I fought a basilisk with it and won.  I then took a basilisk fang and destroyed the one thing that was keeping the young version of Voldemort, Tom Riddle, in the present - his diary.  We escaped the chamber and I brought back the sword to the professor here.  He told me that it belonged to Godric Gryffindor, and only a true Gryffindor would be able to pull it out of the Sorting Hat."

     "Interesting, and how is it that you have it now?" said the voice.

     "I can answer that."  Dumbledore spoke up.  "I was in my office looking over papers when there was a tremor.  It just so happens that I was just about to pick up my quill and write to Harry that I have chosen him to be this year's Head Boy."

     "YES!!"  Harry beamed with pride along with McGonagall.  Looking up he said, "That's for you mum and dad.  I'm keeping the tradition alive.  Thanks Professor."

     "You're quite welcome Harry.  I'm sure James and Lily are very proud of you."  He said looking at Harry with those calm blue eyes.  "When Harry had a surge of power the grounds of the school shook.  Fakes cried out and the sword started to glow.  I knew that something was wrong with Harry.  When I got up to leave I felt that I should bring the sword.  Then when I touched it I was transported here."

     "I asked the Headmaster if I could have it to fight Voldemort with.  That brings us back to my first question.  Who are you?"

     "Well, believe it or not I am the owner of that sword."  A figure stepped out of the golden sphere and walked towards them.  "I am Godric Gryffindor, and it is a pleasure to meet you….Harry Potter." 

     "Wow.  It's nice to meet you.  This is Professor McGonagall my..."

     "Transfiguration Professor and the Head of Gryffindor House, yes I know.  It makes me proud that the both of you are teaching him the ways of the light."  Both Professors smiled as well as Harry at this remark.  "Now Harry I'm going to give you something that will help you, and that my boy is knowledge.  You are experiencing power surges and you don't know why.  Try this on for size.  When a caterpillar becomes a butterfly it must first encase itself into a cocoon.  When it is time the butterfly emerges from the cocoon to reveal to the world its inner beauty and strength.  That's what is essentially happening to you."

     "So you're telling me that the inner me is trying to get out. "

     "Not trying to get out - is getting out.  In order to complete this task you must let yourself go.  Let everything around you melt away and you will see yourself in a different light.  You can do this Harry.  It is your destiny to be a great wizard.  If I'm not mistaken, someone very special to you has already told you that.  Though they are not your parents the professors here protect you and show you the way of the light.  

     They, along with the rest of the Hogwarts teachers, are there for a reason.  That is to teach everyone to find their full potential.  With Albus and Minerva's skills, you have learned and are still learning what you need to know about facing the demons of your past, present and future.  Leave the boy behind, and show the world that you are man enough to challenge the world itself.  There is another secret I need to tell you.  Your parents are watching over you right now.  They saw first hand that the boy-who-lived is man enough to take on the bully of the playground and beat him.  My sword is yours young lion.  Do what you know is right.  Follow your destiny and rid the world of the evil cloak that surrounds it."

     "You're giving me the sword?"  Harry asked.

     "Yes.  It is only fitting that the Heir of Gryffindor goes into battle with the sword that was made for him."

     "Harry is the Heir of Gryffindor?"  McGonagall asked.

     "It appears so Minerva."  Dumbledore replied

     "Will I ever see you again Godric?"  Harry asked.

     "Perhaps Harry.  Good luck young lion."  With that he and the golden shield were gone.

     Harry opened up his eyes to see that Voldemort was talking with his Death Eaters.  It looked as if he was giving instructions to cheat, but Harry just shrugged it off.  He took a deep breath and kneeled on the ground.  _'I will not fail.  I cannot fail or there will be no hope for tomorrow.  I cannot fail Hermione.  I need to tell her that I love her.  I just know that mum and dad will approve of her.  Perhaps when this is all over we can…'_

     "Are you ready Harry?"  Voldemort asked.  "Are you ready to die?"

     "Die, Tom?  Did you ask yourself that question?  I think that it's time someone put you in your place.  You've done nothing except destroy and kill everything in your path.  It ends now."

     At the Burrow, home of the Weasley family there are preparations being made for a surprise party.  The Granger family has come to help prepare to make Harry's party the best he's ever had.  Unknown to them, Harry Potter is about to begin a quest to save himself and the world from the most evil wizard around.

      Percy Weasley was working at the Ministry of Magic as Assistant to the Minister.  As he was about to finish up a report on International Relations his door was almost ripped off the hinges by his father, Arthur Weasley – Minister of Magic.  "Percy!"  He screamed.  "Harry is about to fight Voldemort!"

     "What!  Have you told mom?  You know that she's gonna have a fit if you don't.  What about Ron and Hermione?  They need to know too."

     "Go home and tell them.  I'll get home as soon as I can."

     "Be careful Dad."

     "I will son.  Tell them that I said to stay there.  Now get moving."

     "I'm on it."  

The Burrow….

     The clock in the kitchen chimed as it noticed Percy was headed home.  "Wow Percy's coming home early." Mrs. Weasley said.

     "He was your Prefect right Hermione?"  Mrs. Granger asked.

     "Yes mum.  Fred and George always made fun of him though."  She replied.

     "What!  I'm going to call them in right now and give them a good piece of my…."

     She was interrupted by the call coming into the kitchen as the door burst open.  "Mom!" he said gasping for air.  "Harry….fighting…..Voldemort….now."

     "What!" yelled Hermione and Mrs. Weasley.  

     "Hermione go get Ron, Fred and George.  Percy your sister is upstairs." 

     Hermione left in a run, but Percy stayed.  "Dad told me to tell you, and the others that he will let us know what's going on, and to stay here."

     "I think not.  We are all wizards here.  We will stand and fight along side Harry if it's the last thing we do." 

     The back door to the kitchen blew open.  "Get out of the way!" yelled Fred and George.  "We need to get our wands!"

     Everyone ran upstairs.  Hermione ran to Ginny's room and told her what was happening.  Ron ran to his and then to the twin's room.  The twins were stuffing there pockets with orange pellets.  Looking up they said, "Here take these.  When you throw them they create a binding and lock spell.  Only we know the counter for it.  Let's go and pray we're not too late."

     They jumped down the stairs with a look of anxiousness to them.  "Alright we're ready to go."  Fred said.  "Where are we flooing to?"

     "We're going to Arabella Figg's house." Percy said.  "From there we go to the park across the street from Privet Drive."  With that he left.

     "Mom, Dad?" Hermione said.  "Please stay here and don't worry."

     "Don't worry pumpkin," Mr. Granger said.  "I'm sure if Harry has anything to say about it you'll be safe.  Go and help him."

     "Thanks.  I'll be careful."  She and Ron stepped into the green flame and yelled for Arabella Figg's house.  In an instant they were gone.

     "You two are next." Mrs. Weasley said.  "What do you have in the bag?"  
     "We're bringing stuff to help courtesy of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." George said with a smile.  There are some things that we've been keeping private.  Binding and locking stuff as well as freezing spells.  We've got it all!"

     "No worries mum.  We'll be alright."  Fred said.  "Err, don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Granger we'll keep an eye on Hermione for you."

     "Thanks boys and good luck.  Molly you be careful too."

     Molly Weasley was the last to go.  There was a sudden quiet around the Weasley house.  The only thing Mr. Granger could hear was his wife crying.  "Don't worry love.  They'll be fine."

     "She loves him you know," Emily Granger said.  "I can see it in her eyes." 

     "Yes, I did too.  All we can do now is to wait and see what happens."


	9. The Duel

**CHAPTER 9: THE DUEL**

     "Are you ready Harry?" asked Voldemort.

     "Aren't you just a bit impatient?  I guess that's what happens when you keep messing up." Harry sneered back.

     All around them there were wizards.  More than half were Harry's supporters, but there were more dark forces closing in.  Harry could feel them.  He turned to see Dumbledore along with the rest of his professors standing close to him.  His emerald eyes were glowing.  "Albus, I can feel his reinforcements coming from the south.  You must tell Arthur Weasley.  He's on his way along with Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family.  Bill and Charlie are on the way too."  

     "Very well Harry.  Is there anything else?"

     "Yes." Looking to Dumbledore's left he said, "Professor Snape.  Severus, I've never asked you for anything, but I'm going to ask now.  Think of it as a last request."

     "What is it Potter?"

     "Please try to be nice to Neville.  He is trying, and you never know what might happen.  He might surprise you."  He took a step back and bowed gracefully.  He turned to face Voldemort.  Looking him straight in the eye he raised the sword, and said calmly, "One shall stand.  One shall fall."

     "Yes, but I intend to be the one standing."  He jumped up and lunged at Harry.

     Harry quickly dodged Voldemort's first attack and was quickly on the defensive.  He was blocking and parrying just as if he were in a wand duel.  He let his instincts take over.  The battle was just beginning and Harry could feel the nervousness of everyone there.  Suddenly Voldemort jumped away.

     "Not bad Harry.  I'm impressed.  Where did you learn the art of dueling?"

     "Now why would I tell you?"  In reality he didn't even know, but he just remembered what Godric had told him.  Just to let go, and let his feelings take over.  He looked around at his surroundings.  To his left were Death Eaters.  To his right were ministry wizards, hit wizards and his professors.  He saw a group of people running up from the entrance of the park.  He inwardly smiled as he recognized the Weasley clan.  Then he saw her.  His eyes fixed on the one person in the whole world he wanted to protect more than anything.  That's when he heard the twig snap.

     Instinctively he rolled forward to avoid the attack from behind.  _'Damn Harry pay attention.  Focus.  For her I will not lose!'_  "Come on Tom." he said.  "You've got to do better than that.  Let me see what the high and mighty Tom Riddle can do with a sword."

     "Are you sure you want to see that Harry?  I'm just toying with you.  I can do much better if you want me to."  His laugh filled the air as he pressed his attack.  He was leading Harry to his right when all of a sudden he stopped.  He held his sword up so that Harry could see it and magically it split.  He now had two swords.  Harry could see him smile.  "Come on boy," he hissed.

     Harry's scar was burning now.  All the evil that was in Voldemort was flowing freely.  Harry staggered, and slipped to one knee.  _'Not now!  Block out the pain.  You've had worse.  Concentrate.'_  He was breathing heavy, but still watching Voldemort.  A flash suddenly hit him.  He saw the new Death Eaters arriving.  "Albus!" he called.  "Send them now."  

     There was a voice in the crowd.  Harry realized that it belonged to Mr. Weasley.  "Red and Blue units let's go.  They're trying to flank us."  He looked over towards Fred, George and Ron.  "Boys, take care of your mother and Hermione."

     "Dad, Fred and I are coming with you," George said.

     Mr. Weasley was about to say something when there was a voice behind him.  "I don't think so George Weasley."  The twins turned to see their older brothers Charlie and Bill.  It was Bill who spoke.  "We called into the house and the Grangers filled us in."

     "You guys stay here like dad said." Charlie said.  "We're going with him.  The dragons are ten minutes behind us."

     "Okay, I'm proud of all of you.  You all know what to do.  Good luck."

     Just then Ron spoke up.  "Fred, give them half of your inventory.  I think they'll find use for them."

     "What do you have Fred?" Bill asked.

     "Here the red ones are binding and locking spells and the pink ones are freezing spells.  They'll only work on humans though.  The dragons will be fine."

     "More stuff from 3W eh guys?  Good work." Charlie said with a smile.  "Let's have 'em."

     "I can sense the flanking maneuver Tom.  That's not bad thinking, but it's a bit out dated.  You look surprised.  Your tactics are getting old.  You might want to think of new ones."

     "You wanted this duel Potter.  Are we going to talk or fight?"

     "What's the matter?  I thought you enjoyed bantering back and forth.  I thought it gave you a feeling of security.  No worries though if it's a fight you want then we shall start again."

     The fight was back on.  They battled for twenty minutes, neither of them giving an inch.  It was Lucius Malfoy that tried to tip the balance.  Harry was back pedaling to avoid another slash from one of Voldemort's twin blades when Malfoy stuck his foot out.  "Maybe you should learn to walk before laying down a challenge Potter." He snickered.

     Harry started to get up when there was a kick to his body.  "Come on Harry.  Don't make it that easy.  I thought you were going to beat me senseless."

     Harry rolled to his right looking straight at Voldemort he said, "I am.  Don't you worry about that Tom," he stood and got back into his fighting stance.  "I hope you're ready to lose."

     "We'll see Potter.  We'll see."  

     Voldemort attacked, but this time Harry was ready.  In one split second he decided to just let instinct take over.  Voldemort was continuing to press the attack.  He had the edge because of his twin blades, but Harry was up to the task.  As the fight carried on Harry made a quick decision to move slightly to his right.  There was a twig sticking up in a peculiar way.  When he reached it he pushed his foot underneath it and kicked up.

     The dirt rose in the air toward Voldemort who had to duck out of the way to avoid it getting in his face.  The twig on the other hand rose straight at Harry.  In one smooth motion he grabbed the twig and transfigured it into another sword.  He started to go on the offensive.  He could feel the astonishment in the air from everyone.  He could sense that Voldemort was felling confused while McGonagall's reaction was of pride.  He could feel the tide of battle turning to his favor.

     "Impressive, very impressive Harry," Voldemort said.  "I see that Professor McGonagall's lessons were well learned.  Come on Harry.  Join with me and we can rule the world."  

     "I will never join you Tom.  Do you hear me?  Never!"  In a sudden rage Voldemort pitched his right hand up and caught Harry's left wrist causing him to loose his new sword.  "Aggh!" he yelled.  Harry was now back down to one sword, but still continued to fight valiantly.  _'Damn.  Just when I was gaining the upper hand he gets me.  I'll get him back though.  I can do this.'_ He quickly spun around Voldemort's left side and slashed downward.  Voldemort's forearm was cut, but more importantly he had dropped the sword.  Harry laughed at this.  "Now we're both in the same boat.  Come on!"

     Harry jumped and swung his sword with little effort.  He started to press the attack once more.  Voldemort was backpedaling – dodging more than parrying.  He looked into Harry's eyes and saw that they were focused and determined.  

     He started to move to his right when he felt a wall blocking his path.  He realized that this sixteen year old boy had the mind to put up a blocking spell so that he could not escape.  _'Damn.  He's better than I expected'_ he thought.  _'I'd best be more careful.'_  Gradually his years of experience brought him back to equal footing with Harry.  He was forcing him to go back on the defensive.  "You're strong.  I'll give you that, but I've got the experience.  I'm better, and I'll prove it."  He started to attack relentlessly, but Harry stood his ground to the best of his ability.

     Harry saw his other blade lying on the ground to his right.  He slowly started to move that way with Voldemort following.  He was bringing Voldemort along slowly until he was a few feet away from the sword.  While never once wavering he took one hand off his sword as he called for the other.  It lifted up off the ground heeding the call.  Harry suddenly charged making a circular motion with the two blades.  As one was slashing down the other was coming around for a killing blow.  Voldemort took one step back.  The sword in Harry's right hand hit nothing but air.  Voldemort threw his sword straight and up towards the sword in Harry's left hand.  With a twist he reopened the cut on Harry's wrist and once again the sword was dropped.  

     Voldemort went quickly on the offensive driving Harry back.  Further and further he rode Harry until suddenly he stopped.  As if driven mad by rage Harry lost his composure spinning and slashing hard.  Voldemort pushed his sword out and slashed in an upward motion intercepting the sword.  He curled both swords around the other, and flung Harry's away from him.  When it landed it was sticking straight up out of the ground directly in front of Hermione.  Everyone in the circle was deathly still.

     Her eyes (along with everyone else's) looked from the sword back to Harry.  She could no longer control the tears that were welling up in her eyes.  "No Harry.  God please no." she cried softly.

     "So it ends Mr. Potter."  Voldemort said.  "You fought well, but now you are mine."  He started to come forward.

     Harry looked at his surroundings.  There was nothing there to help him, and since it was his challenge no one could interfere.  As he was looking he heard Voldemort speak to him, but the only thing he could see was the look of shear terror and pain in Hermione's eyes.  He saw Voldemort come towards him.  

     Showing no fear of his own, he spoke softly, "You have already lost."  Nothing but the length of Voldemort's sword separated them.  To Harry it was if they were in slow motion.  He sidestepped to the right, and went into a spinning motion.  During the spin he reached over and grabbed the hilt of the sword out of his Voldemort's hands.  As the spin was almost finished Harry was in full control of the sword.  At the last second before the spin was finished Voldemort noticed two things - Harry was glowing gold and crimson, and that he had lost the duel.

     Instead of the lone sword being in Voldemort's hand it was in Harry's, and instead of Harry being on the ground dead it was Voldemort.  Harry looked and saw that he cut about a quarter into Voldemort's neck.  He was about to go over and finish him off when there were three Crusciatus Curses thrown directly at him.  As everyone was in shock because of what Harry just did no one noticed the Death Eater's curses right away.  It didn't matter anyway because they just seemed to bounce away harmlessly.  He turned to face his attackers.  

     Two Death Eaters ran up to Voldemort and apperated away with him while the third was headed toward Harry.  No one noticed a young man of seventeen had picked up one of the fallen swords.  

     "Damn you Potter." said the voice.  "You should have joined us.  Now you have to die."

     "Your master has been beaten Malfoy." Harry said recognizing the voice.  "Do you want to be next?"

     "You forget boy I have the wand while you only have a sword."  Raising his wand he said, "Goodbye….Harry Potter."  

     Then there was silence.  There were little skirmishes here and there.  Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron and Hermione were running towards Harry shooting spells as they went.

     "Harry look out!" Ron yelled.

     "Avada -" was the only thing Lucius Malfoy got to say.  As the rest of the Death Eaters apperated away everyone turned to see only one remained.  As the group of Harry's supporters came to a resounding stop they could only look at the body of Lucius Malfoy on his knees in front of Harry with blood coming from his mouth and chest.  His transfigured sword was sticking out of the elder Malfoy's chest.  The professors, Ron and Hermione stood looking in disbelief. 

     Harry looked past Lucius Malfoy and saw his classmate, Draco Malfoy at the other end of the sword.  "Draco?" Harry asked.  "Why?"

     "Because Potter, I happen to agree with you."  Turning to his father he said, "I'm also tired of this game.  Now, hopefully the world is rid of Voldemort, and she is rid of you.  I am rid of you.  Goodbye, Lucius."  Draco Malfoy took one last look at his father and turned walking away in disgust.

     Dumbledore smiled, "Mr. Malfoy," he said.

     "Yes Headmaster?"

     "That took a lot of courage.  Well done.  If we were in cession, I think that would be worth at least a hundred points for showing true courage in the face of danger."

     "Thanks Professor.  I just wish that I did it sooner."  He turned and slowly walked away.  He didn't even notice the pair of eyes who saw that the ice around his heart slowly melting away.

     Dumbledore turned looking at Harry.  "Are you alright?"

     "I think so.  I did as um…he said.  I let myself go, but I don't think these surges are over.  It just doesn't seem like I let everything go."  He bent down, and picked up his sword.  "Professor Dumbledore, I would like for you to hang on to this.  Do you mind?"

     "Certainly not Harry, but I'm curious.  Why?"

     "Well, I don't think that it would be prudent if I kept it in the dorm.  Someone may hurt themselves by accident.  If I should need it again I'll just ask for it."

     "You know Harry I think you're a wiser man than you let on.  I would be honored to hold on to the sword for you."

     Harry and the others quickly left as the wizards from the Ministry of Magic worked to repair any damage that they had caused by the battle.  They also had the job of giving new memories to the muggles who just happened to walk by.  Everything included it took them a good remainder of the day.  

     "Professor Dumbledore.  Can I ask a question?"  Hermione spoke up.

     "Well I think you just did, but you can ask me another one if you like."

     "Well I was wondering if you knew why Harry's eyes were glowing during the duel, and also at the end why was his entire body glowing?"

     "I think that's a question for another time Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall spoke up.

     "I quite agree Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said.  "Ah, here we are.  Hello Molly.  I hope everything is in order."

     "Yes, Headmaster it is.  Arthur is coming back with Bill and Charlie now."

     "Good, then we're all set."  Turning to Harry he smiled.  "Harry you will go to your aunt and uncles for the night.  Pack your belongings and be ready at eight o'clock.  I will send Arabella for you and she'll bring you to the Burrow.  Is that okay with you?"

     "Yes sir.  There are things I need to get organized. Err…Mrs. Weasley?"

     "Yes Harry?" she asked.  "What can I do for you?"

     "Before you leave can I speak with Hermione for a minute?"

     "I have no problem with it, but I would ask her permission first.  Wouldn't that be the right thing to do?"

     "I see your point.  'Mione, can I speak with you?"

     "Yes.  Of course Harry," she said blushing at little.

     Turning to the group he said, "If you will excuse us.  I promise we won't be long."  He extended a hand to Hermione and they were off.  "We'll see you at Mrs. Figg's house."


	10. Admission of Love

**CHAPTER 10: ADMISSION OF LOVE**

          They walked ahead of the group not noticing that they were slowly getting farther away.  There was no one around except for the Ministry wizards.  A few of them started cheering when they saw Harry emerge from the park.  

     Hermione was the first to say something.  "Harry?  Did you want to ask me something?"

     "On the contrary 'Mione, I wanted to tell you something."  He was looking around, and brought her over to the swings.

     "Is there something wrong?  Is it something that you didn't want to tell the others?  Are you hurt in any way?"

     Harry looked into her chocolate brown eyes.  _'Well it's now or never.  If I don't tell her now I never will.'_  He took a deep breath before he started.  "I want to tell you something, but you have to promise not to interrupt me."

     Nodding her head she said, "Okay, I promise."

     "Okay then," he said.  He took up her hands in his.  "I want to say that before the duel started all I could think of was the safety of everyone around.  I was sick and tired of the nightmares.  I was sick and tired of running away or being forced to play his games.  It just made me so angry.  I put the anger away, but then there was fear.  Fear of losing the one thing that I care most about in this world." 

     Unconsciously he slid off the swing, and kneeled at Hermione's feet.  Looking up at her he continued.  "'Mione, since the beginning you, Ron and I have been the best of friends.  It is something that I could never give up.  I cherish the friendship that we have – the three of us, and I would like nothing more than for that friendship to last our lifetimes and beyond.  A couple of years ago you gave me something no one else could. 

You gave me my first kiss.  Yes it was on my cheek, but it was a kiss none the less.  As I look back I can see that things changed for me right then.  I realize now that I can't be your friend anymore."

     She couldn't help herself when she stopped him.  She could see the tears forming in his eyes as he looked up at her.  "Harry, I don't understand," she started to cry.  "You don't want to be my friend anymore?"  She was almost whispering, "No….y-you can't…."  She felt him start to move, and she started to cry even harder.  She was about to grab him when she felt his arms let go of her hands.

     He pushed his hands around her waist, and started to hug her.  She was crying in his chest.  He moved his right arm up to her shoulder and hugged her even tighter.   They stayed like that for what to them felt like an eternity.  "Hermione," he said bringing her eyes in direct line with his, "I couldn't let him take me away from….you."  He had tears running down his face, but he didn't care.  He wiped the tears from her face.  "Hermione Granger.  I am….in….love with you.  I just wanted, rather, thought you should know.  I love you, 'Mione."  At that moment there was nothing that could hold them apart.  In one motion he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on her lips.  

     As they stopped the kiss she opened her eyes to find Him, the boy she fell in love with at the end of there fourth year, the boy who had captured her heart since their first year, the boy who just confessed his love for her…Harry James Potter.  "Harry I want you to know that I love you too."

     He smiled, "I know.  I can feel it in my heart."  He could feel a slight surge, and out of the corner of his eye he could see that they were both surrounded by a glow.  It was like they were oblivious to the world around them, but Harry knew everything that was happening.  His senses seemed to open up to the world.  He could sense that all eyes of the group were on them.  He felt this and decided not to do anything except hold Hermione.  "'Mione, as much as I would love to stay here like this, I think we have to go.  Your parents are probably worried sick."

     She didn't want to let go either, but thought he was right.  "I think so too.  The others will be wondering where we're at, and you have to get to your aunt and uncle's house."

     "I don't care about them anymore.  I'm going to ask Dumbledore if I can go straight to Ron's tonight, or even stay at Arabella's house.  The only thing I have to do is get my stuff, and I'm out of there." 


	11. The Right Way To Say Goodbye

**CHAPTER 10 part 2: THE RIGHT WAY TO SAY GOODBYE**

     They took each other's hand, and started to walk to Privet Drive.  Harry and Hermione walked in silence the entire way there.  As they passed the Dursley home they noticed that all three Dursleys were outside.  Harry heard Vernon yelling about the window, but he didn't care.  

     Dudley was the first to notice Harry and Hermione walking across the street.  "Dad, look across the way.  It's Harry."

     "Boy!" Vernon bellowed.  "Boy!  Look what you did.  Get over here, and clean this mess up."

     Harry just looked and smiled.  Reaching the Figg house he knocked on the door.  Arabella opened it and let them in.  Everyone was having either tea or butterbeer.  Albus was the first to come over.

     "Everyone, I have an announcement.  Harry.  Ms. Granger," he said in his most official voice.  "It is my duty and privilege as Headmaster of Hogwarts to tell you, in front of everyone, that you have been selected to be Head Boy and Girl of this your final year.  Congratulations to both of you."

     "Thank you Professor," both said at the same time.

     "Professor have you heard anything about Sirius and Lupin?" Harry asked.

     "Yes.  Everything is fine my boy.  Unfortunately I had to send them on a fact finding mission.  We'd like to know how bad of a shape Voldemort is in.  I'm sorry.  I know you would have liked him to be here."

     "Thanks professor.  I, um, wanted to ask you if I could get my things now and go to the Weasley's tonight.  I just don't want to spend another minute in that house."

     "Well I think that would be alright.  In fact, I will accompany you.  I must speak with your aunt and uncle, and now would be just as a good time as any." 

     "Thanks," he said.  "Would you like to come with me 'Mione?"

     "Sure Harry.  Let's go."

     Professor Dumbledore, Hermione and Harry walked across the street to 4 Privet Drive.  Harry knocked on the door, and his Uncle Vernon answered.  Harry and the others walked in not bothering to sit.  

     "Boy?  Did you see what that window looks like?" he said ignoring the professor and Hermione.  

     "Sorry Uncle Vernon.  Anyway I thought you'd be happy to hear that I'm leaving for good.  I'm going upstairs to get my things.  My headmaster wishes to speak with you, and Aunt Petunia."  Turning he said, "Good luck professor.  Come on 'Mione."

     Harry and Hermione climbed the stairs, went into his room and closed the door.  "Well, I guess I should repair the window," he said

     "You pack.  I'll take care of the window love."

     Harry quickly packed his things in the open and then took everything underneath the loose floorboard that would hide his school things, presents and food that were sent to him from his friends.  Just as Hermione finished repairing the window there was a knock at his door.  "Come in," he said.

     The door opened and just the face of Dudley appeared.  "May I come in cousin?"

     This was the nicest Dudley had ever talked to him.  "I suppose," he said waiving him in.  "Please close the door.  Thanks.  This is Hermione by the way."

     "The guy in the pointy hat and pajamas are talking with me mum and dad.  They told me to come upstairs.  I heard them say you were leaving.  Is that true?"

     "Yes.  I'm leaving.  That reminds me.  I have something for you."

     "Y-You do?" he asked fearfully.

     "Yes.  I know it's a few weeks late, but Happy Birthday."  Harry handed him a small box with a bow.  "I had all the intention of leaving it in your room, but since you're here now.  Go ahead and open it."

     Dudley didn't waste any time.  He ripped open the box, and saw a new video game.  "Wow!  It's the one I wanted.  Mum and Dad said that they couldn't find it anywhere."

     "It's a hard game to find.  I was lucky."

     "Thanks Harry.  I mean it.  Really, I do.  Um…I have something for you too.  I found it in the basement when I was moving stuff with mum.  She told me to get rid of it, but I brought it up to my room to look through.  Hang on I'll go get it."  He got up from the chair in the corner and practically ran out the door."

     "I wonder what it could be," he said softly.

     "I guess we'll find out, love.  Can I have a kiss?"

     He looked at her with his award winning smile and said, "What?  You only want just one?"

     "Funny, Mr. Potter.  That's real funny," she said dryly.

     He smiled again and then leaned down to kiss her before Dudley came back.  "That was great.  I love you."

     She smiled and returned the words.  Just then Dudley came back with a medium sized box.  "Here it is."  He set the box on the floor and opened it.  Quickly grabbing the contents he handed it to Harry.  

     Harry took the smaller box and opened it.  There was a small chest about three inches long as well as a large leather covered book with a lion that had wings.  Looking at Hermione he said, "Thank you Dudley."

     "Wait there's also this.  I tried to open it to see what was there, but I couldn't."

     "I think that the professor needs to see this stuff.  Look it has runes on it.  Dudley thanks for bringing it to me."

     "One more thing and I'll be out of your hair.  I framed this for you.  When mom first saw it I heard her crying.  She was talking to the picture.  She said, 'Why did you have to go.  You better take good care of her where ever you are.'  I made the frame in shop class.  I hope you like it.  Goodbye cousin."  Dudley was about to walk out of the room when he stopped.  He stopped and turned around with his hand extended.  

     Harry took it and shook his hand.  "Goodbye cousin, and thanks again."

     Hermione finished putting everything in the trunk as Harry opened up his last gift.  He almost started to cry when he saw the picture.  Dudley had created a frame that was in the shape of the Hogwarts Crest.  He had expanded the shield so that a picture could sit in the middle.  It wasn't just an ordinary picture though.   It was his parents' wedding photo.  It looked as if they were standing at the alter waving to everyone, or so Harry believed.  After all it was a muggle photograph.

     Looking around he said, "I think we're done here.  Let's go see if Professor Dumbledore is finished."  He placed his belongings in the middle of the floor, and waved his hand at them.  They shrunk down to fit neatly in his pocket.  The only things that he left were the box that his present from Dudley came in and his bed.  They left the room and walked down stairs.  

     Professor Dumbledore and the Dursleys were just about done when they came down.  "Have you got everything Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  

     "Yes sir, but there is something I think you need to see."  He saw his uncle flinch a little.  "I think it would be wise not to show it to you here though.  Perhaps in the library though.  We may need to find some additional information to go with the text."

     "Good thinking Harry.  I see that I chose wisely when I made you Head Boy."

     Just then Petunia gasped.  "D-Did you say Head Boy?"

     "Yes I did Mrs. Dursley," he replied.  "Why do you ask?"

     "I found…um.  Hang on I'll get it."  She got up from the couch and went upstairs.  They heard her throwing things around upstairs and then she came practically running down the stairs.  Looking at Harry she said, "Dudley and I were downstairs moving some old boxes.  We came across a few things.  When I looked in some of the boxes there was nothing really just some old clothes, but when I looked in the last one I found this."  She held up a black velvet box handing it to Harry.  "I couldn't find a lock and key otherwise I would have opened it.  The box that it was in was marked 'Lily Potter' so I was saving it to give to you when you were to leave next summer."

     "Thank you Aunt Petunia," he said smiling.  "I wond-" just then he was cut off as the box opened.  He opened it the rest of the way and tears started to run down the sides of his face.

     His knees started to buckle when Hermione and Professor Dumbledore grabbed him.  "Harry?  Are you alright?" he asked.

     "Love, talk to me please," added Hermione.

     Harry took a deep breath, stood straight up and looked into Dumbledore's blue eyes.  "Professor I was wondering if you sent out the badges yet."

     "No Harry.  I was going to send them next month.  Why do you ask?"

     "Well I was wondering if it would be alright for me to wear," he held out the box for him to see, "my dad's instead."

     "Of course Harry," he said beaming with pride.  "I'm sure James would be very happy about it.  Now if there isn't anything else I think we should be going.  It's getting late, and you had a very trying afternoon.  I think you could do with some rest."

     "I agree with the Headmaster."  Godric's voice said.  "It's not over yet.  You need to hone the skills given to you.  Voldemort isn't dead.  You need to get ready."

     "Godric agrees sir."

     "Godric?  As in Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.  

     "He's my grandfather.  I'll tell you later love.  No need to worry."  Turning to the Dursleys he said his goodbyes.  "I don't know if I'll see you again, but I want you to know this.  I hold no grudges against you.  My godfather might, but don't worry about it.  There is nothing here for me now."  He held up his hand to the frame that held his parent's wedding picture, and said, "Duplicatus!"  Where there was only one frame and picture now there were two.  "Here, Aunt Petunia, this is for you."

     "Thank you Harry."

     "If, for some reason you need me, there is a snake living in the garden.  He will know how to contact me.  There is no need to worry about him though.  He's an ordinary garden snake, and will not harm you.  His name is Cinder.  I told him that if you call his name out the back door, he is to answer you.  Just write and give him the letter.  If something happens to him I'll send you a letter with Hedwig on a different way to contact me."  He smiled and again said goodbye.  The three again crossed the street and headed to Arabella's house.  

     "Harry you said that Godric agreed with me?"  The professor asked kindly.

     "Yes.  He said that Voldemort wasn't dead, and I needed to get ready."

     "Is that it?"

     "Yes sir."

     "Then we need to speak with the others.  I'll send for Sirius and Remus.  They need to get back with us so we can plan."

     They returned to find that everyone was still there.  Professor Dumbledore told Mrs. Weasley that Harry could spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow.  Everyone left the Figg house at 11:30 to either floor or apperated to the Weasley home.  Molly had sent word to the Grangers that Hermione was safe and to 'prepare' for Harry's early arrival.   


	12. Back To The Burrow & The Surprise

**CHAPTER 11: BACK TO THE BURROW & THE SURPRISE**

     Harry and Hermione were the last to step through the Weasley fireplace.  When they came out they were close to each other, but weren't holding hands.  Harry thought it was for the best until he could ask permission from her father.  "Here goes nothing," he said to Hermione.

     "Harry you don't have to worry.  You fought you-know-who without fear and you're worried about my father."

     "That's easy for you to say 'Mione.  You aren't the one who wants permission to do something with his daughter."

     "True, but I'll be standing next to you so it won't be that bad."

     "No 'Mione.  I want to ask myself if you don't mind.  It's something that I need to do."

     "I understand Harry.  Let's go then."

     They walked through the kitchen and into the living room.  Both Hermione and Harry walked up to her parents to say hello.  

     "Hi pumpkin," Mr. Granger said.  "Your mum and I were glad to hear that you were both safe."  He turned to Harry, and said, "So Harry, you're turning 17 eh?  Do you have any plans for the future?"

     "To tell you the truth I haven't got a single clue.  My parents both worked for the Ministry of Magic so I think I'd start looking there.  I think that Ron's dad wouldn't have a problem with that."

     "What about you Hermione?" her mother asked.  "When you were younger you always said that you wanted to be a teacher."

     "I still do.  I don't think I could do anything else."

     "I guess that my job as Headmaster as well as Professor McGonagall's job as Transfiguration teacher will be in danger."  Professor Dumbledore said.  "I guess we should just hand the reigns over to yourself and Mr. Potter then?"

     Both Harry and Hermione blushed at this.

     "You know Albus we could take a vacation," Professor McGonagall added.

     "Hey Harry," Ron called out, "Can I be the Deputy Headmaster?"

     "Maybe you should ask Hermione.  She's the boss." Harry replied jokingly.

     "Harry James Potter!" Hermione yelled.  "You are not funny!"

     "Yes, but he does have that award winning Potter smile," Sirius said.

     "Sirius!!" Harry yelled.  "I'm so glad you're free."  Harry ran up and gave him a hug that would have crushed a mountain.  "Guess what?  I moved out.  The Professor gave me permission to stay here for the rest of the summer.  No more having to deal with the Dursleys."

     "You know, I seem to recall a certain someone yelling at another certain someone by his three names."  Remus spoke up.  "If I didn't know better I'd have to say that we were watching a rerun."

     "You know you guys are a barrel of laughs," Harry said dryly.  "Err…Mr. Granger?  May I have a word with you in the kitchen?"  

     "Certainly Harry."  They made their way to the kitchen, and sat down at the table.  "Now Harry what can I do for you?"

     Looking at his watch he said, "Well I wanted to give the others time to prepare.  I know that they're planning something.  That's why Mrs. Weasley called ahead.  Besides that I can feel the anxiousness in the room."

     "Is that the only reason?"

     "Well, no sir.  I wanted to ask your permission to ask Hermione to go out with me.  I realized over the summer that I had feelings for her.  After the ordeal tonight I confessed my feelings to her."

     "I'm stopping you right there," Mr. Granger said holding up his hand. 

     Harry didn't like this.  _'This can't be good.' _He thought to himself.   

     "I want you to know that if you intentionally hurt her you'll have me to deal with, and I will guarantee that it won't be easy."  He paused.  "I can see how much you care for each other so I will give you my permission-conditionally.  You will, and I do mean the both of you, finish school.  Your schoolwork above everything else comes first.  The second is that you treat her with the utmost respect.  We don't see her for nine months out of the year.  There is much that can happen in nine months."  He eyed Harry for a moment then asked the big question.  "Do you love my daughter?"

     "Yes sir.  Absolutely, and I promise that I will take care of her for as long as she wants me to."

     "That's good to hear.  Well then, as I said before you have my permission to date Hermione."

     "Thanks Mr. Granger."  Harry was beaming.  "I promise I won't hurt her sir."

     "Then I shall take you at your word."  He smiled and held out his hand.  "Good luck Harry."

     "Thanks again Mr. Granger."  Mr. Granger smiled and walked out of the kitchen leaving Harry behind.  As soon as the door closed he let out a sigh of relief.  _'Now I can ask her.'_  Just as he was about to get Hermione he was surrounded by a golden light.

     "Hello again Harry," Godric said stepping out into the light.  "I thought I'd give you a birthday present.  That's if you don't mind."

     "No I don't mind.  I actually have a few questions for you."

     "All in good time Harry.  I would like to give you your present.  If you would be so kind as to turn around I think I'm about to make your day."

     Harry nodded and turned around.  What he saw shocked the daylights out of him.  Two people were standing in front of him.  Both of them were in their early twenties.  The woman had red hair and emerald green eyes.  The man looked amazingly like him except he had blue eyes.  "Mom, Dad?"

     "Hello Harry," Lily spoke first.  "You look so much like your father, but with my eyes.  We miss you so much."  She gave him a big hug.  

    "I miss you too mom," Harry said with tears in his eyes.  "I'm so glad to finally meet you.  There is so much I want to tell you."

      "Hang on there Harry," James said.  "One thing at a time, and I think I'll ask the first question."  He looked at Harry and started to smile.  "Please tell me you play Quidditch."

      "James!  Is that all you think about?  That's the first question you ask him?  I swear all three of you have a one track mind."

     Harry had a thought of inspiration.  "Three?  Wait a minute!  Grandfather I have a question." 

     "What is it Harry?"

     "Can um we?" he was cut off as Godric started to laugh.

     "Just the six, since they are the most important to you."

     "Thank you.  Can I get them?"

     "No, I will bring them here.  Hang on a moment."

     Mr. Granger walked back in the living room.  Thinking Harry was right behind him he cleared his throat.  They were all waiting for Harry to come out when a bright golden shield came over them.

     "Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," the voice said.  "You will come with me at the invitation of Harry Potter."

     Dumbledore spoke for the group since their questions were all the same.  "Is Harry alright?"

     "Yes Headmaster.  He is fine.  I have just given my Great Grandson his birthday present and he wanted to share it with the six most important people in his life."  Looking over at a sullen Ron he said, "Mr. Ronald Weasley, come forward please."

     "Um yes?" a nervous Ron said quietly.

     "There is no need to fear.  As you are the second of Harry's best friends I have included you in the invitation, and I shall tell you why.  Out of everyone he loves you are at his side no matter what.  You are one of the anchors in his life, but more importantly you are his first, best friend.  Being loyal and just are your strengths, and that is what Harry is mostly in need of.  You are a true Hufflepuff, but it is your courage of heart that outweighs both.  That is why you were placed in Gryffindor."  He saw Ron smile at that.  "Come now we must be off."

     The rest of the Weasley family along with the Grangers watched as the others were taken away in the gold shield.  Harry saw another gold shield come into his just as swiftly as Godric had disappeared.

     "Here they come.  I think they'll be in shock when he lets that shied down."

     "Harry, are you ready?" came Godric's voice.

     "Yes grandfather.  We're ready."  With that the shield dropped.


	13. The Reunion of the Marauders & The Party

**CHAPTER 12: THE REUNION OF THE MARAUDERS & THE PARTY**

     The shield had dropped and everyone was in complete shock.  There standing in front of them were the last two people they thought they would see.  Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall stood there with happiness on their faces.  Ron and Hermione kept looking back and forth between Harry and his older look alike.  Sirius and Remus passed out.

     "I thought that might happen," Godric said.  "C'mon you two get up."  Waving his hand he said, "Ennervate!"     

     Both Sirius and Remus opened their eyes and blinked.  As they were getting up they saw James and Lily Potter standing directly in front of them trying to hold their laughter in, but it was to no avail.  Everyone else was laughing at them so James and Lily started to.

     "You should have seen your faces.  That was priceless.  Can you do it again?"  James said.

      "Yes please do.  It's been awhile since you guys made us laugh," Lily added.

     Harry had gained enough of his senses back to take Hermione by her hand.  "Mom, Dad and Grandfather I'd like you to meet Hermione Granger," Looking at Hermione.  "Hermione this is my Mom and Dad – James and Lily Potter, and this," pointing to Godric, "is my Great Grandfather, forty something times over, Godric Gryffindor.  Also this is my best friend Ron Weasley."

     They exchanged their hellos quickly, but then Sirius came up to James and everyone stopped.  "Prongs, is it really you?"  He asked quietly.

     "Yes Padfoot it's us, and I'm happy to see you.  Moony, you okay?"  James asked.

     "Just still a little startled Prongs my friend."

     They exchanged hugs and kisses with Lily who noticed McGonagall looking teary eyed.  "Minnie?  Are you alright?  Come here and give me a hug.  It's been a long time.  Come on Professor Dumbledore you too.  I want a hug."

     "It's good to see you again Lily.  Even if it is for a short time," McGonagall said giving her a big hug, "You as well, Mr. Potter."  James cringed at the title.  "You both would be happy to know that Harry is doing quite well in his classes.  As a matter of fact I think that Professor Dumbledore would like to tell you something."

     "Ah, yes Minerva.  Thank you.  James.  Lily.  I thought you'd like to know that Harry will Head Boy this year, and Ms. Granger here will be Head Girl."

     "Good job son.  I'm….I mean to say, we're proud of you.  Good going, and congratulations to you Hermione," James said.

     "Thanks," they both said at the same time.  They looked at each other and blushed.

     "Dad I didn't answer your question before about playing Quidditch.  I'm the Gryffindor Seeker.  The youngest in a century Professor McGonagall told me so."

     "Oh yes Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Hermione spoke up.  "Nobody can beat Harry on his **Firebolt**.  We've won the Inter House Championship Four years running."

     "Excuse me," Sirius interrupted, "but who gave Harry that **Firebolt**?"

     "I almost didn't get it.  Professor McGonagall didn't want to give it up."

     "That's because it came from someone who was in Azkaban.  I do believe that was the scenario at the time Mr. Black." 

     "Yeah, but I'm his Godfather.  Why would a nice guy like me want to curse my own Godchild?"

     "Wait a minute!" Lily yelled.  "What the hell were you doing in Azkaban, and who has been raising my son!?"

      "That would be our son dear.  Sirius we'd like an explanation, and it better be good.  You know what happens when she gets that glint in her eyes."

     "Yes I remember, all too well.  This is what happened."  

     Sirius, Remus, and both professors began the tale of what happened in Harry's life.  Harry could see the expressions on his parent's faces when different things were being brought up.  His thoughts drifted and stayed on a statement that his grandfather had made while he and Professor Dumbledore were leaving the Dursley house.

     "Um grandfather?" he asked.

     "Yes Harry.  Did you have a question?"

     "Yes.  You said that I had to hone the skills I was given.  Exactly what does that mean?  More importantly where do I have to practice?"

     "I can answer that.  You will turn seventeen tomorrow, or should I say in a few minutes.'  He could see Harry smile at this.  "You will receive the gift of your full potential.  Some of the things you will be able to do are wandless magic, being able to apparate, and of course there are your anamagi forms.  I think that Professor McGonagall will be very impressed with that.  You can actually do one or two of them now I do believe."

     Harry's eyes widened.  "What animals can I change into?"

     "Well that depends on you.  Think of an animal, preferably one you've seen before, and you will become that animal."

     "I want to try a phoenix first.  All I have to do is think of it, right?"

     "Wait Harry, I do believe I have a better one."

     "You do?  Which animal should I be?"

     "Your patronus is a stag.  It is the anamagi form of your father.  So why don't you try that.  Besides I think it will brighten his day a little.  Don't you think?"

     "Yeah go for it Harry," Ron said.

     "You can do it love.  You know what it looks like upside down and right side up," Hermione said.  "I agree with Godric.  You'll make your father proud."

     "Okay then a stag it is," Harry said firmly.  "Here I go."  He thought of what his patronus looked like.  It was the anamagi form of his father.  _'Prongs'_ he thought. _'This is for my dad.'_  He felt the insides of his body and his body reform.  He felt the antlers rise at the top of his head.  He was a stag.  No, even better than that.  He was Prongs.

     Lily and James listened to the story that was being weaved in front of them.  They stood there shocked at what had happened in Harry's life.  Sirius was about to get to where he and Buckbeak escaped the night that they had found out the truth about Wormtail when out of the corner of her eye Lily saw Harry begin to change.

     "James look!" she said pointing excitedly.

     "Harry!?" he said in shock.  "What in the world?"  James watched in awe at Harry transfiguring his body.

     "Hey Prongs that looks like you!" Remus said.

     "Harry likes to surprises us every now and then," Professor Dumbledore spoke up with a chuckle.  "You might be interested to know James," he stopped so that James was looking at him now, "that his Patronus is a stag.  Not any stag mind you.  His Patronus is you.  I was amazed when I saw it the first time you know."  Turning to Professor McGonagall, "Minerva you might want to remember this for his N.E.W.T.'s.  It might give him a boost."

     "That's IF he needs it Albus, but I highly doubt it.  He does have Ms. Granger to keep him and Mr. Weasley in line just as James, Sirius and Remus had Lily." 

     "Hey," said Remus, "we resemble that remark."

     "And damn proud of it," said James.

     "You better be buster," Lily said matter of factly.  "Minnie you have no idea what it took.  I hope he's not like his father."

     "Actually he's not," McGonagall replied, "he's a lot like you in the study department."

     "That can't be good," James said.

     "No worries Prongs," Sirius said.  "He has two certain items that you had when we were in school.  Remus and I are both teaching him-"

     "Absolutely not Sirius Black!" Lily said pointing angrily.  "You will not teach him to use THAT particular item.  If I catch either of you, I swear I'll hex you form here till eternity." 

     "Sorry Lily he already knows how to use it.  He had no choice.  How else was he supposed to have any fun?  Besides it's his birthright as Prongs' son."

     Just then Harry came trotting over.  He moved between both of his parents rubbing his head on them.  He backed up and looked in his father's eyes and bowed his antlered head.  He saw his father smile.  "Thanks son," he said softly with a tear forming in his eyes.  Harry again bowed his head and trotted up to Godric.

     "Good Harry.  That was very good.  Now think to what you looked like before the transformation, and change back."  Harry did this and changed back almost immediately.  "Well, how'd you like it?"

     "That was great.  I think I made my dad happy."  Harry could hear the footsteps coming over so he turned to face his parents.  "That was for you dad," he said.  "Grandfather said it might make you happy."

     "He's absolutely right too," James said.  "I can't be any more proud of you than I am right now.  Thanks Harry."

     "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your time is almost up Harry.  I can only hold them for so long.  Sorry."

     "I have so much that I wanted to tell you."

     "Harry, I want you to know that we're very proud of you.  Listen to me.  You are a very powerful wizard.  You can and will do great things."

     "You sound like Hermione and Mr. Ollivander dad."

     Looking at both of his parents he said, "I need to talk to the two of you in private.  It's important."  He moved them away from the group, and took a deep breath.  "Do you like Hermione?"

     Lily looked over at Hermione, and then back to Harry noticing that James had done the same thing.  She caught James' eye, and smiled.  "Yes Harry we do.  Why do you ask?"

     "Well it's because I am in love with her.  I was just wondering if you guys would mind if I found someone else to love besides you."  He caught himself, "What I meant to say was-ah"

     "We get your meaning Harry.  Trust me we don't mind."

     "Not one bit Harry," Lily said.  "Is she your girlfriend?"

     "Not really mum.  We just found out that we have liked each other for a long time, but were afraid to admit it to each other."

     "Now why does that sound familiar Lily?"

     "Because James, you were the same way," she said playfully.

     "Harry do you really love her?" James asked.

     "I love her more than anything dad.  I would die for her."

     "Okay.  I want you to look in the vault.  Not yours though, but rather in the family one.  You'll find different things in there that are family heirlooms.  In the Northeast corner you'll find a small chest.  When you open it you'll find something that when you are ready you can give to her."

     "Wait a minute.  There's a family vault too?  What's in there?" he asked.

     "You'll find out Harry," his mother said.  "There's something else too, Harry.  I guess you can call it our mother son talk."  Harry nodded.  "I want you to remember to treat Hermione with respect at all times.  She is a good person, and..." she paused, "I think she would make an excellent daughter-in-law."

     Harry blushed at this.  "I don't know if she would want that mum.  After all we just got together."

     "From where I'm standing, I don't think she'd mind.  You do realize that she loves you very much?"

     "Yes I do.  As I said before I feel the same way."

     "Okay everyone it's time," Godric spoke up.  "James and Lily you may say goodbye to everyone.  I must speak with Harry."  As James and Lily walked over to the group, Godric spoke.  "Harry I do realize that you love Hermione, but you must leave her for the rest of the summer."

     "Grandfather we just found each other and now you want me to leave her.  Why on Earth would I do that?

     "Because Harry you need to train with your new powers.  Trust me when I say that you'll enjoy this training.  I know that you want to spend your time with her so I'll tell you what.  Take one week, and spend time with her.  Tell her what you are doing, and if she has any questions I'll answer them for her.  Is that alright with you?"

     "Yes thanks.  It'll help.  Can I tell Ron too?  He gets a bit angry if I don't include him most of the time.  It's the whole being famous thing I think."

     "Well I actually have something for him to do while you're away.  I'm sure that Hermione will help him in his task.  I'll explain everything to them.  I think that they're all done now.  Let's walk back to them."  As they got closer they could hear the last of the goodbyes.  "James.  Lily.  I'm sorry, but its time to go."

     Lily had tears falling down her face as she hugged Harry.  "We'll always be with you Harry.  Remember what your father and Hermione said.  You are a great wizard.  I love you so much my handsome son.  You look so much like your father."  Turning to Ron she said, "Do me a favor and tell your Molly and Arthur that James and I appreciate her and your dad treating Harry like one of your family.  I couldn't want a better friend for Harry.  Thank you for being there for him."

     James stuck out his hand to Harry.  "Harry, I want you to remember what I told you, and watch out for your friends.  You take care of Hermione.  She's a keeper."  Hermione heard this and blushed.  "Hermione, please take good care of him for us.  Won't you?"

     "I will Mr. Potter.  Don't worry."

     "Hermione come here please." Lily said waving her over to stand besides her.  "I'd like to say something to both of you.  I know that you love each other.  Always be there for the other, and never keep secrets from the other.  It just makes a mess out of everything."

     "Harry, there is one more thing.  You will receive an owl tomorrow to discuss your mother's and my will.  I can tell you that everything that we had is yours to do with what you want.  That's what it basically says.  Mr. Wilmington has been the family's attorney for forever.  I'd suggest that you keep him, but the decision is yours.  That's it son."  He grabbed Harry in the biggest bear hug possible.  "I love you, son.  Take care of yourself."

     Harry looked at both of his parents.  "I love you guys, and I promise that I'll be careful."  He embraced them both.  "Dad?"

     "Yes Harry?"

     "I'll be sure to keep the Potter name alive.  I don't think the world will be safe without us."

     "I don't either Harry." he told his son.  "Everyone, Lily and I would like to thank you all for being there for Harry, and wish you well in the fight to free our world from Voldemort.  Take care."

     With those last words Mr. and Mrs. James Potter vanished.  Harry was doing all he could to suppress the tears that were welling up inside him.  He felt Hermione's hand take his to show her support.  "I think right now we could all use some fun."  Harry said.  "Grandfather, could you send us back?"

     "Of course Harry.  Remember one week, and I shall return.  Tell your friends too."  With that he sent all but Dumbledore back to the Weasley home.  "Headmaster, I'd like a word if you don't mind."

     "Of course Godric, what can I do for you?"

     "In a matter of minutes Harry will receive all of his powers.  I will take him to train with those powers in one week's time.  I had originally planned to take him at the end of his birthday, but he wanted to spend the week with his friends.  I agreed.  While he is in training, I need Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger to go through the Potter Library.   James' father was working on a spell that would protect against the Avada Kedarva Curse.  Hopefully they may be able to find it, or at least gain some incite as to where the information was kept.  Harry will most likely not be able to join his friends on the train on September 1st.  He will meet them at school at a later time.  Do you have any questions?"

     "No.  I'm sure his friends will miss him, especially Ms. Granger, but she'll understand.  In some ways she is stronger than Harry."

     "Then we are clear," he raised his hand.  "Good luck Albus, and thank you for taking good care of my heir."

     In an instant the golden shield disappeared, and Dumbledore was in the Weasley living room.  He looked at the clock on the wall, and noticed that there was about thirty seconds to Harry's birthday.  Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the corner discussing the events that just took place with the twins and Ginny.  All the adults were sitting either in chairs or the sofa doing the same.  Suddenly the door from the kitchen burst open and Molly Weasley came out with a big cake.  As soon as she put the cake down on the table the clock struck midnight.

     "Happy Birthday Harry," they all yelled in unison.

     "Come on Harry it's time to blow out the candles," Mrs. Weasley said.

     "Let's go mate," said Ron.  "I'm hungry."

     "You're always hungry Ronald Weasley," said a voice coming from the fireplace.

     "Lavender!" exclaimed Ron.  "You made it."

     "Yes I did.  Now where is the birthday boy?  I have a big hug and kiss for him."  She looked at Hermione, and gave her a wink.  "Do you mind Hermione?"

     "I think that his first birthday kiss should come from the woman he loves.  Wouldn't you agree Harry?"  Everyone chuckled at this.

     Harry seeing the wink stopped and thought for a split second before making a decision.  "I do believe you're right Hermione."  He looked towards Ginny, "Hey Ginny can I have my birthday kiss now?"

     Even though she knew what was going on she blushed at the question.  "Sure thing Harry," she said and started walking up to him smiling.

     "Harry James Potter!" Hermione started to yell.  "What do you? - "

     She was cut off as Harry grabbed her waist, and said, "Gotcha!"

     Everyone started laughing.  Sirius fell out of his chair while Remus fell on the floor.  Hermione was looking at him through squinting eyes.  "I'm gonna get you for that." 

     "Um, before you do 'Mione.  Can I have my kiss?"

     She smiled at him.  "Of course you can, my love."  She leaned towards him, and gave him a gentle kiss.  "Happy Birthday, Harry Potter.  I love you." She said breaking the kiss.

     "Ugh.  Get a room you two," Sirius and Remus both said.  

     "Excuse me?" Hermione's father spoke up.

     "Sorry 'bout that Mr. Granger," Remus said.  "It's something we used to say to Harry's parents back in the day.  We meant no offence by it."

     Mr. Granger smiled.  "Gotcha!" he said.

     Everyone was laughing now at the two marauders.  Harry, barely holding in his laughter, said, "I think Mr. Granger should qualify for Marauder status since he got the both of you." 

     "I tend to agree," McGonagall said.  "Albus, what do you say?"

     "I agree Minerva.  I dare say that the faces you made were almost as funny as when you saw Lily and James this evening."

     "Gee thanks Albus," Sirius said.  "Do us a favor and don't tell Snape.  We'll never hear the end of it."

     The party was going for about an hour when Hermione felt Harry's hand squeeze her own.  "'Mione, can I talk to you for a moment?  In private please?"

     "Of course Harry.  Shall we go out back?"

     Harry just nodded and walked her outside.  They stopped once they reached the old oak tree, and Harry gestured for Hermione to sit in the swing.  "'Mione I want to tell you something."

     "What's that Harry?"

     "Well it seems that I have fallen in love with you."  He saw her smile.  "It had occurred to me that you feel the same way so I was wondering if you would like to make it official."

     "What do you mean Harry?"

     Looking in her eyes he said, "Hermione Granger, will you go out with me?"

     "Oh yes Harry," she said happily.  "I would love to be your girlfriend."

     Standing up and taking Hermione's hand he said, "Thank you."  Harry leaned over slightly to kiss her.  Forgetting that the world was around them they held the embrace.  Harry had the only thing he wanted or needed in his arms at that particular second, and let everything else fall away.  That's when it happened.


	14. The Gift

**CHAPTER 13: THE GIFT**

The kitchen window in the Burrow……

     Mrs. Weasley had just come through the door to make some tea.  She noticed that Harry and Hermione were walking to the old oak tree.  _'Young love,' _she thought._  'They are the perfect match for each other.  I just hope everything goes well.'_  As she was pouring the tea she saw them lean in for a kiss when there was a bright crimson and gold light that came from their silhouettes.  

     "Albus, quickly!" she yelled.  It was the only thing she could get out.

     In a flash Albus Dumbledore was in the kitchen wand raised.  Everyone seemed to follow.  "Oh my," he said.

     "What the hell is happening to my Godson?" Sirius asked.

     Harry had opened his eyes slightly to look at Hermione while they were kissing.  He hadn't expected to see them both covered in a crimson and gold light.  _'What in the world?'_ he thought to himself.  He broke the kiss, but still held her in his arms.  

     Hermione felt him break their kiss, and started to open her eyes.  She noticed, as Harry did, that they were surrounded by the light.  "Oh my God Harry," she said, "What's going on?"

     "I think that I've just received my full powers.  Godric said that I'd get them as soon as I let go of everything.  He said that I'd see myself in a new light."

     "I think we need to tell Professor Dumbledore."

     "You're absolutely right.  Let's go."

     They started to run back to the burrow.  The light was still glowing around the both of them because Harry was still holding on to Hermione.  They were almost at the door when it opened.  Professor Dumbledore stepped out with Sirius right behind.

     "Professor, something just-"

     "Yes Harry, we saw."  He said holding up his hand.  "I'm sure you'll be alright.  That is what Godric said, and I know that he wouldn't lie to you."  Harry nodded at this.  "I do think you should tell Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger your part of the story.  Godric said he will tell them the rest."

     By now everyone was outside still talking.  It was 1:30 in the morning when Mrs. Weasley called a halt to the activities.  The glow around Harry was still around him, but it had diminished considerably.  After all the adults were gone she sent Harry and the rest up to their rooms.  Hermione and Harry were the last to go up before Mrs. Weasley.  They noticed Ginny asleep on the couch.  

     "Should I carry her up?" asked Harry?

     "Yes I think so," replied Hermione.  "Try not to wake her though."

     As though threw instinct Harry raised his finger and a gold light shined at the tip of it.  "That should do it."  Hermione looked puzzled.  "I put a slight sleeping spell on her.  She shouldn't wake until tomorrow morning."

     Hermione nodded her head.  "Oh, okay then.  Grab her and let's go."

     Harry smiled at the sleeping Ginny.  He smiled and put his hand out.  '_Wingardium Leveosa!'_ he thought, and she started to float up in the air.  He saw Hermione smile, watching him as he levitated her up the stairs and into her room.  "Which one is hers?" he asked.

     "Over there by the window." She said pointing.  "I'll cover her up so she's not cold."

     "She's all yours love.  I need to tell you something in the morning, but for now I want to tell you that I love you."  He brought her into a sweeping embrace and kissed her.  "You mean so much to me.  Please tell me that we can be together forever?"

     "What!?" she said quietly.  "Are you serious Harry?  Do you want us to be together forever?"  She jumped closer to him and hugged him tightly.  "Yes Harry.  Of course we can be together forever.  I'll never leave your side."

     Since the winter of Harry's 6th year, Percy and his now fiancé Penelope Clearwater, had moved into a flat of their own.  Mrs. Weasley decreed that Harry, when he was staying with them, could have Percy's room for himself.

     For some reason Harry wasn't tired so he changed into his cut off sweats and sat on the floor in an Indian style fashion.  He closed his eyes, and began to meditate.  He felt himself lifting up from the floor and floating in the middle of the room.  

     Images began passing in front of him.  They were from his past years.  The most recent of which was when the aurors, he and members of the Order of Phoenix fought off Voldemort in the park.  He watched himself just barely miss killing Voldemort with his own sword.  Plans started forming in his mind.  It was as if he had plans for he was building.  Blueprints were created and etched in his mind.  The scene shifted to a very large house sitting all alone.  The gates were high and there was a giant 'P' in the middle of the gates.

     He was so entranced with his vision that he didn't hear the quiet knock at his door.  The visions kept on coming.  He saw groups of people fighting with Voldemort again.  This time it was at Hogsmeade, and there were armies fighting.  He could see his classmates fighting with droves of Death Eaters.  He watched the field with hope.  He could see groups of friends fighting at each other's sides.  There were professors helping out where they could.  It was then that he noticed where he was standing.  It was on top of a cloud.  He was watching the fight from afar while his friends and teachers were fighting a battle that they couldn't possibly win.  _'I cannot let them fight alone.  They'll all die.  I must end this now.'_  The vision changed suddenly, and he saw himself sitting at the teacher's table at Hogwarts.  He turned to see Hermione and Ron smiling at him.  He heard the voice of his old Transfiguration teacher.

     "Potter, Lillian!" she yelled.

     Harry took pride that he could be a witness to his daughter's sorting.  He could swear he could hear the hat in her head.  _'Greetings young heir, first of Three, I will place you where you belong.'_  "Ravenclaw!" the hat yelled.  He could see that his daughter was upset.

     He was confused now.  How in the world could his child be in Ravenclaw, if she was the Heir of Gryffindor?  His answer was quick to follow.  

     "Potter, James!" he heard Professor McGonagall say.

     He looked up to see a carbon copy of himself except that he had brown eyes.  He also saw two very distinct people on the sides of the room looking curiously.  Sirius and Remus looked on with pride as the name James Potter was called.  Again he heard the voice.  _'Ah, greetings young heir, the second of Three are you.  You have a strong mind like your father and grandfather, and a first to prove yourself.  As such, I will place you in-'_ "Gryffindor!" the hat yelled.  Harry noted that James, Sirius and Remus looked extremely happy.  

     Everything got blurry for a moment then came back into focus.  "Weasley, Harold!" said McGonagall's voice.  Harry then saw a sea of red come flowing up through the rest of the group.  "Will the rest of the Weasley clan please stop pushing?  I'm sure that since you are all here that you will get a turn," McGonagall said sternly.  

     Harry looked over at Ron who was looking both excited and annoyed at the same time.  The Wesley group was still making noise after getting reprimanded by McGonagall.  He grinned, shut his eyes and opened them just as quick.  He snapped his fingers loudly.  Everything and everyone stopped.  A girl with blond hair stepped forward and spoke.

     "Sorry Uncle…Err Professor Weasley," she said.

     Ron glared at the group and spoke quietly.  "With your permission, Headmaster?" 

     "Of course Professor Weasley," Dumbledore said.

     He turned his attention back to the group.  "All of you should know better than this.  If your grandmother should happen to hear of this you will all be getting _Howlers_, and believe me, speaking from experience, you don't want that to happen."  He could see Fred and George's kids staring off into space so he chose that moment to surprise them all.  He slammed his hands down on to the teacher's table.  "Now that I have ALL of your attention," he began, "You will be serving detention with Mr. Filch and Hagrid for one week starting tomorrow because of your outlandish behavior.  I will also send letters home to your parents as well – those of us who aren't here already."

     "Now Mr. Weasley will you please come up here?"  McGonagall spoke up.

     As soon as the hat was placed on Harold Weasley's head, Harry, for the third time, heard the voice of the Sorting Hat speak.  _'Ah, the third of Three from three.__  You shall be placed where you belong in-' _"Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled.  

     The rest of the Weasley's were sorted into Gryffindor, and Ron seemed proud of it.  Professor McGonagall called out the last name on her parchment.  "Malfoy, Ginger!"  The small blond that Harry saw earlier came up to sit on the stool.  McGonagall placed the hat on her head and it began to speak to her.  _'Hello young one.  I do believe you could possibly be the last of the line.  Where ever should I put you?'_

Ginger sat on the stool with her eyes closed.  She was going to think of a reply in her head, but said it aloud.  "Can you really hear me Mr. Hat?"

     The hat spoke aloud too.  _"Yes young one.  I can hear you.  Why do you ask?"_

     "Well a long time ago, Headmaster Dumbledore told my 'Uncle' Harry that our decisions create the kind of witches and wizards we will be.  My mum was sorted into Gryffindor while my dad was sorted into Slytherin.  Am I right?"

     _"Yes that is correct.  Please continue with your thought."_

     "Well, taking that into account I **choose to be in Gryffindor, and I'll tell you both why."  She stood up and called her father to her.  Draco Malfoy stood up and knelt beside his daughter.  "Father, I choose to be in Gryffindor because of you.  You were sorted into Slytherin because of your family heritage.  Over the years we have all heard the story about what you did when 'Uncle' Harry and the rest were fighting Voldemort.  What you did took courage and strength, the courage and strength of a true Gryffindor."  She put her hands on his cheeks and smiled at him.  "It was the Gryffindor inside of you that mom fell in love with.  That's what she always told me when I questioned her about those days.  In my opinion, if my father could find the spirit of Gryffindor inside of him, and mother was sorted into Gryffindor then I must choose, no I will walk the path of a Gryffindor and not be sorted into it."**

     It was then that Harry found himself rising up out his chair.  "I tend to agree with my 'niece' Draco.  It has been a long time since I said thank you."  He extended his hand.

     "You're welcome…Potter."  He tried to hold he laugh in, but he couldn't do it.  "Sorry Harry, I couldn't resist."

     Harry was about to say something when the Sorting Hat suddenly rose up from Ginger's head_.  "Heirs of Three from three come forth," _it said.  James, Lillian and Harold walked up from their tables._  "James Potter, Lillian Potter, and Harold Weasley let all know that you are the three.  Learn your lessons well and protect those who cannot protect themselves.  It is your destiny.  I resort the two and add the one."  _Suddenly four beams of light came from the hat – Slytherin Green to Ginger, Ravenclaw Purple to Lillian, Hufflepuff Blue to Harold and Gryffindor Gold to_ James_.  It was an amazing sight._  "Gryffindor!" _the hat shouted, and all the beams of light turned to Gryffindor Gold._  "Unity and constant vigilance are the key my children.  I bid you well."_

     The hat floated down on to Harry's head.  _'I've just come to say hello, Harry Potter, Heir of Gryffindor.  Welcome home.'_  Harry smiled at this, and it was the last thing he saw.  He felt a presence around him so he started to float down to the floor.  He never opened his eyes all the way down.  He felt her presence.  It was the woman he loved.  "'Mione, is everything alright?" he asked.

     "I should ask the same of you," she said sounding worried.  "Why didn't you tell me that you could levitate?  I had a shock when I came in here."

     "Sorry love."  He bent down to kiss her.  "I was meditating, and having a very nice dream for once.  I just hope it comes true.  Not that I mind 'Mione, but what are you here for?"

     "Oh that.  I was wondering what it was that you had to tell me and Ron.  You know me I worry about you.  Is everything alright?"

     "I want to tell the both of you tomorrow.  Please let me do this."

     "Okay, but you're sure everything is alright?"

     "That is a yes and no answer, and that is all you're getting from me for now.  Anyway I do believe that it's around 2:30 in the morning and we need our sleep."

     She smiled and said, "I think you're right."  She walked over and pulled down Harry's covers.  "Perhaps you would like to join me in bed Mr. Potter?"

     Harry's eyes opened wide at this.  "Hermione I think that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be in a happy mood if they found you in here in the morning.  I also think that Fred and George would have a field day with that type of information.  Also there is the matter of your parents who are down the hall."

     "I see your point, but I just want to be sure that you are safe tonight.  I think they'll understand.  How about we make a bed on the floor and it'll be just like camping?"

     "I guess so.  Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to regret this in the morning?"

     "You're gonna regret this?  Then maybe I should just leave and not come back."

     "You're taking this the wrong way.  I didn't mean that I regret you silly just the fact that I really can't say no to you.  I think that is going to get me in trouble."

     "Well I think that they should expect a little bit more from us."  Taking the pillows and blankets off the bed she looked to the middle of the floor.  "Can you create a mattress for us to sleep on?"

     "I do believe so."  He looked down to the small throw rug on the floor and concentrated.  The rug changed shape and formed into a king size mattress.  "Is that big enough for you?"

     "Yes thanks," she said throwing the blankets and pillows on top of the mattress.  "Okay then.  We're all set."  She climbed on the mattress and got under the covers.  "Are you getting in?"

     "I was just waiting for you to get settled."  He too got in the bed.  He kissed her lightly.  "I love you 'Mione'.  Good night."

     "Good night Harry.  I love you too."

     They cuddled up to each other and closed their eyes.  There were no dreams that night for Harry because he had his sweetest dream in his arms.  They never broke the embrace.  When one moved so did the other.  


	15. The Letter

**CHAPTER 14: THE LETTER**

     It was morning in the Burrow, and the only one that was stirring was Mrs. Weasley.  She had a houseful of people and there was breakfast to be made.  She went down to the kitchen to get everything started.  Things were moving along when a large black barn owl pecked at the window.  When Mrs. Weasley opened the window she saw three more owls waiting in line.  The big black owl hooted at the others and they all flew in.  One by one each was relieved of its burden.  Except for the Daily Prophet they were all for Harry.  _'If I had to guess I'd say that they were presents from his friends, but what is this one all about?' _She thought.  The black owl stepped up and held out its leg.  She retrieved the parcel, but the owl unlike the other ones stayed.  It looked at the letter and back to Mrs. Weasley.  She read the front of it.  _'I guess it must be important that it needs a signature voice.  Okay then.' _She cleared her throat.  "This is Mrs. Molly Weasley accepting Mr. Harry Potter's letter of notice."  The owl hooted once more and flew off.

     It was eight o'clock when the first person arrived downstairs.  "Good morning Molly dear."  Arthur Weasley said.  "You were up early this morning."  He bent down to kiss her.  "Everything smells great.  Would you like me to wake everyone else?"

     "I think that's a good idea Arthur.  Here's your morning edition," she handed him the paper.  "Look what came for Harry."

     "It looks official."  He started to read the envelope.  "Jonathon Wilmington.  He's a very expensive lawyer.  I hope everything is alright.  Be right back dear."  He put the envelope back on the table, and went out of the kitchen.

     Hermione heard Mr. Weasley come up the stairs from the kitchen.  She jumped, and the sudden movement woke Harry up.  "Harry, Ron's parents are up.  I need to leave.  Get up so we can work on your powers after breakfast."

     Sleepily he answered her with a nod and got up slowly.  "I'll clean up in here then get Ron up."  He kissed her on her cheek and opened the door for her.  Mr. Weasley stood in the door way.

     "Good morning kids," said Mr. Weasley.

     "Err…good morning Mr. Weasley," Hermione said quickly.  "I was just waking up Harry.  I was thinking that he might want to try out some of his new powers today."

     Mr. Weasley smiled.  "I think that's a good idea.  Why don't you go wake up Ginny and Arabella, and I'll go wake up the rest."  With that he turned and walked into a sleepy Ron.  "Oops.  Sorry son."

     "It's okay dad.  I should've had my eyes open."  He looked at Hermione.  "What are you doing here?"

     "Just leaving," she said.  She kissed Harry on his cheek and walked out of the room.  Mr. Weasley noticed that she looked very scared.

     Everyone came down to breakfast, and surprisingly enough they were all full of energy.  When Harry entered there were birthday wishes everywhere.  

     "Thanks guys.  This is the best birthday ever."

     "Harry dear," began Mrs. Weasley, "you've got some post this morning."

     Harry picked them up from his chair, and sat down.  The first thing was a copy of the Daily Prophet, the second was from Hagrid, and the third came from someone in a law office.  

     "I had to voice verify for the last one Harry.  I think it's important"

     "It's from the family attorney.  My dad said something to me about it last night.  Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you that mum and dad said to say hi and thanks for being so nice to me."

     He looked at Molly Weasley and she had tears in her eyes.  "I can believe that they would do that.  I mean that their time was supposed to be for you."

     "I think that they were happy to know that I was being well looked after - especially after we told them about me staying with the Dursleys because Sirius was in Azkaban.  They weren't too happy about that.  Dad looked like he was ready to spit nails."

     Sirius laughed at that.  "Harry, if you only knew what your dad was like when he got angry.  That was the only time I felt bad for Snape. 

     "I guess that I should open it then."  He took the envelope off the stack and opened it.  "Yep, it's from the lawyer."

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_It has come to our attention that you have reached the age of 17.  As executor of your parents' Last Will and Testament it is my duty to inform you of the contents to said will.  Please, in the space below, write back a time and place, of your convenience, that we can discuss this matter to its completion.  The letter will automatically come back to my office.  There is no need to worry about it being the wrong time either.  I will fit my schedule around what you tell me.  _

_Thank you._

_Sincerely, _

_Mr. Jonathon Wilmington ESQ_

_Wizard Attorney at Law_

     Hermione was the first to see the tears in his eyes forming.  "Are you alright Harry?"  There was no answer.  She looked up to see that he was staring into space, and that his eyes were glowing.  "Harry, please say something."

     Harry's eyes closed, and then reopened.  A single tear fell from his eye.  "I promise I will make Him pay mum and dad," he said softly.  He turned to look at his friends and family, "Ron, 'Mione come with me."  Before they could issue a response they were gone along with his things.  There was a note on the table that said they'd be back before lunch.  

     They arrived in Arabella Figg's house.  Both Ron and Hermione were quiet as mice.  Harry directed them into the living room asking them to sit down.  "Sorry if I frightened you guys.  I guess that letter got to me a little."

     "That's okay mate," Ron said.  "I know that seeing your mum and dad would make you feel happy and sad.  What are you going to do about the will?"

     He took Hermione's hand and said, "Would you guys come with me to see him?"

     "Of course we will Harry." Hermione said.  "We are your best friends, and will stand by you through anything.  Isn't that right Ron?"

     "Yeah, of course we'll be there."

     "I guess I should write to him and tell him.  Ron, do you think it would be alright if I tell him to come to the Burrow?"

     "I think so.  You know that mum and Sirius will be there too."

     "You're right.  Let's send the letter."  He wrote down the information in the space that was provided.  The letter magically disappeared after Harry had written his name.  "Now that the letter is out of the way there is something that I have to tell you guys, and then Godric needs to tell you the rest when it is time."

     "What does he have to do with it?" Ron asked.  "Is it bad, Harry?"

     "If you'd shut up he'll tell us!" Hermione said angrily.

     "Well here we go then.  As you both know I am the Heir of Gryffindor.  I have certain abilities that I have to train with otherwise there could be big problems.  The glow last night was the announcement that I have received my full power, and…," he paused, "I have to leave at the end of the week to train with Godric."

     "What!" Hermione said.  "You have to leave at the end of the week?  Harry I just…I mean we just started to-"

     "I know love, but it has to be this way.  As it is he wanted to take me last night, but I explained about…well…us.  He gave us a week together, and besides that I think he has something for you guys to do as well.  I think that it's really important too."

     "Do you think it has something to do with your powers?" Ron asked.

     "I don't know, but I'm sure that it's big."  He turned to look at Hermione.  "'Mione, I'm going to ask Mrs. Weasley if you and I could stay together for the rest of the week.  Hopefully she won't have a problem with it."

     "Is that where you were this morning?" Ron cut in.  "I heard Ginny and Arabella talking.  They said that you didn't sleep in your bed last night.  They figured you were with Harry, but didn't want to say anything."

     "Yes we were together last night, but nothing happened." Hermione spoke up.  "We made a bed on the floor in front of the fireplace.  It was just like in the common room at school or outside on a camping trip."

     Harry stood up.  "I think we should be getting back.  I don't want to worry your mum any more than I have already.  I know how she worries."

     "Don't think you won't hear about it either - from my mum and Sirius both."

     "I think he's right Harry.  Don't worry I'll protect you from Sirius, and Ron will protect you from his mum," she said giggling.  

     "I don't think even Sirius or Dumbledore could protect me from Mrs. Weasley.  Isn't that right Ron?"

     "Got that right mate, but I guess it's a good thing."

     "Also it's a nice thing that Harry has people to worry about him."

     "Guess you're right Hermione.  Let's go Harry.  Let's see if we can have a nice normal week together."

     "I second that.  Let's go."  With that the trio apperated back to the Burrow, and walked in the back door of the house.  

     "Mum we're back." Ron yelled.  "Three," Ron started.

     "Two," said Hermione.

     "One," Harry said.

     The kitchen door burst open, and in came Mrs. Weasley and Sirus.  "Are you guys out of your mind."  Sirius started to say.

     "You three could have been hurt," Molly Weasley cut him off.  "You could have been a bit more sensible."

     "Sorry Mrs. Weasley.  It was my fault.  There was something that I had to tell them from last night, and it couldn't wait.  There is also two things that I need t ask you."

     She stood tapping her feet.  "What would they be?"

     "Well, would it be alright if Mr. Wilmington came here to read mum and dad's will?"

     "I see no problem there.  What's the other thing?"

     "I would like Hermione to share my room for the week.  I have to leave at the end of the week to begin my training with Godric.  He wanted to take me at the beginning of the week, but I asked him if I could spend the week with my friends.  He agreed although it was reluctantly."

     She looked between the two and smiled.  "I guess that the two of you are old enough to stay together, but I want absolutely no funny business between you.  If I hear any ruckus coming from the room I will break you apart again."

     Smiling they said thanks and went up to the room together.  Molly turned to an astonished Sirius.  "Close your mouth Sirius.  I know what you're thinking.  I know them both well enough to trust them.  I think you should do the same."

     "Well if you say so.  I thought you'd skin them alive for asking that."

     "He has his mother's good sense, and she is very sensible too.  They won't disappoint us.  Please remind me to tell Arthur tonight when he gets home."

     "I will.  Do you think that Wilmington will let us stay with Harry when he reads the will?"

     "I won't give him any choice in the matter," she said firmly.  "Harry wanted to be in warm familiar surroundings rather than in a cold office.  He doesn't want to be alone.  I think that he'll ask us to stay with him anyway."

     The rest of the day at the Burrow went along quietly.  There was a game of Quidditch and a chess tournament, which Ron won of course, but little else.  Harry and Hermione moved her things into Harry's room.  It was decided that when he was gone she would stay there for the rest of the summer.  They also worked on some of Harry's new powers, and everyone was clapping when Harry turned himself into a phoenix.   


	16. The Potter Estate

CHAPTER 15: THE POTTER ESTATE 

     It was a bright, sunny day at the Burrow.  Everyone was up early to have breakfast, and leave for work.  Harry, Ron and Hermione took the time to work on the rest of their homework so that they would have the rest of the time free.  They each had transfiguration and potions homework as well as a history essay.  They helped each other so that they could get done more quickly.  It was the summer before their seventh year and they didn't want to get behind early especially because they would be having their N.E.W.T.'s this year.  

     When he finished, Harry looked at his watch and saw that Mr. Worthington would be there within the hour.  He wanted to ask Sirius and Mrs. Weasley if they would stay with him as the will was read.  

     "I'm finally done.  What about you Ron?"

     "I've got a couple of inches left on my history, and then I'm done.  What about you Hermione?"

     "I'm done right about now," she said.  I think that we ought to do well this year with N.E.W.T.'s if we continue to help each other out.  Just think we can show Snape what the 'Dream Team' is really capable of."

     They all laughed at that.  They were almost done cleaning up the area when Sirius knocked.  "Hey you guys are you done yet?"

     "Yeah, and you can come in you know," Harry said.

     Sirius walked in muttering something about personal space, and Harry just brushed it off.  "Are you all set?  He'll be here any minute."

     "Yeah I'm ready.  Would you mind staying with me?  I don't know what I have to do, and to be honest I'm a bit scared."

     "I was planning on it anyway, and before you ask so were Molly and Arthur."

     "My dad's coming home?" Ron said.  "He must want to find out what this is all about."

     "Come on we should get downstairs," Sirius said.

     The four left the room, and headed downstairs.  "Hey Sirius?" Harry spoke up.

     "Yes?"

     "Can you check over our potions homework?  I don't want to give that slimy git the satisfaction of giving us points off for nothing."

     "Sure Harry.  You also might want to ask Molly if she'd look over your history stuff too.  She was quite the history buff when we were in school."

     "Did I hear someone say history?  I was quite good back in the day," Molly said coming out of the kitchen with finger sandwiches.  "Arthur will be home any minute and Mr. Worthington should be here in ten.  All of you take some sandwiches and eat up."

     "Hey mum can you look at our history parchments.  We want to impress Professor Binns this year." Ron said with a mouthful of his food.

     "Yes I will, and stop talking with your mouth full.  Honestly did I not teach you proper manners?"

     "Yes mum.  Sorry mum."

     There was a slight 'Pop' in the living room as Arthur Weasley appeared.  "Ron, didn't we teach you not to speak with your mouth full?"

     Ron rolled his eyes.  "Sorry Dad."

     "Try to remember that we do not live in a barn.  We are decent people with good manners."  He turned to Mrs. Weasley, "Good afternoon Molly dear."  He gave her a kiss on the cheek and nodded to Sirius, Harry, and Hermione.  "Harry if you don't mind Molly and I would like to be here when Mr. Wilmington arrives."

     "No sir.  I was going to ask Mrs. Weasley and Sirius if they could stay, but Sirius told me that you all would be here.  Thanks for that."

     "Not a problem.  Now what's for lunch?"

     Five minutes later the doorbell rang to announce the arrival of Mr. Wilmington, and Mr. Weasley answered the door.  He was a tall man dressed in dark blue robes, glasses and looked to be about sixty.  He started the introductions.

     "Good afternoon.  I'm Mr. Thomas Wilmington, and I'm looking for Mr. Harry Potter."

     "Good afternoon Mr. Wilmington.  I'm Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic, and this is my wife Molly."

     "Greetings to you Mrs. Weasley," he put out his hand to shake hers.  Looking behind her he saw Sirius, Harry, Ron and Hermione.  "Sirius Black I presume?"

     "That's right.  This is my Godson Harry and his friends."  He put on his most menacing face.  "We're here to help Harry get through this.  That won't be a problem, right?"

     "Absolutely not Mr. Black.  Actually there is a mention of you in the will, but it is separate.  Harry was supposed to give it to you when he received it.  I think we should get started then.  Is there a place where we could sit?"

     "Yes in the living room," Molly said.  "I set up the table.  This way please."

     They all sat around the table and Mr. Wilmington got out all of the papers.  "Harry, this is the actual will," he started, "and these are the papers that you need to sign.  Do you have any questions before we begin?"

     "No, but I do have a request."

     "Really, and that is?"

     "That you stay on as the family lawyer.  My father told me that you were a good man, and always looked after the best interests of the family.  I would hope that you will want to continue the posting."

     "Why of course Mr. Potter.  That is no problem at all.  I will tell you that I have an apprentice that will take over my posting when I'm gone from this world.  He is my son, Reginald.  He is to me as I was to my father.  We have always been Potter family lawyers.  I do believe that it has something to do with a life debt of some sort.  I can call Reginald here of you would like to meet him."

     "No perhaps at a later time.  Let's just get on with this."

     "Very well."  He began to read slowly so that everyone could listen.  

     Just as Harry's dad said they left everything to him.  There was no one else.  There was a letter with requests from his parents that he would give things to certain people, but that was it.  The process took about one hour.  He signed everything he had to as both Sirius and Mr. Weasley watched intently.  

     "I do believe that is just about everything.  Mr. Black, as legal guardian of Harry Potter, do you have any requests?"

     "I don't have a request, but I do have one question.  You mentioned something about going to Gringotts to pick up his keys?"

     "Yes all he has to do is to see the Head Goblin.  I have already informed him that you should be making your way there.  He is expecting you, and will cooperate with you fully.  Is there anything else?"

     "No.  Harry, do you have any?"

     "No, but I just wanted to say thank you Mr. Wilmington."

     "It was my pleasure Harry.  Your father and mother were good friends.  You know, they would always get me something at Christmas even though they didn't have to.  I can see their goodness in your eyes.  I want you to know that if you ever have a question you can come see me or Reginald."

     "Thanks again Mr. Wilmington."

     "Thomas, Harry.  You can call me Thomas.  Your father found it awkward at first, but eventually he got used to it."

     "Okay then, Thomas it is."

     Nodding his head he shook Harry's hand.  "Goodbye then.  Minister Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, thank you for extending your hospitality for me.  Good day Mr. Black."

     They again thanked Mr. Wilmington as he left the Burrow.  Mr. Weasley had to go back to work, and Mrs. Weasley had to start to prepare for dinner, and Hermione went to help.

     "Harry, we have a good four hours before dinner.  What shall we do?" Ron asked.

     "I was wondering if you could do me a favor Ron."

     "What's that?"

     "Could you look after Hermione?  I want to go to Diagon Alley to get her something for her birthday.  I may not be around to get her one after I leave."

     "What are friends for mate?  We'll help mum with preparing for dinner.  I think that Professor Dumbledore is coming too.  That's why she's getting started now."

     "Great.  Thanks Ron."  Ron gave him two thumbs up, and walked into the kitchen.  "Sirius we need to talk upstairs."

     "I'm right behind you Harry," he said.  They both went upstairs to Harry and Hermione's room.  Harry locked the door and put a silencing charm around the room.  "What's with all the secrecy?"

     "I was thinking.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have been very nice to us.  I wanted to do something special for them."

     "Like what?"

     "Well, Ron is always saying that his mum has always wanted a house elf to help her out.  I was thinking that maybe we could get her one.  What do you think?"

     "That's a great idea Harry.  Let's do it.  We'll go down and tell her that were going to Gringotts to see if everything is truly in order."

     "I guess we should do that anyway."

     "True.  Well then let's go."  He lifted his wand to undo the spell when Harry stopped him.

     "Wait a minute.  There's something I need to get out of my trunk.  You'll never believe this."

     "Believe what?"

     "Well over the summer I got a job.  I kept it from everyone except Arabella.  I found out that she told Dumbledore.  He told Minnie so that she could give me this."  He held up his parent's book on their anamagi information.  

     "I remember that book.  They wrote down everything we had to know about transforming ourselves.  Hold on to that Harry.  It's a classic."

     "I'll do that.  Maybe I should hold on to it and pass it down to my kids.  That's if I have any."

     "I think if Hermione has anything to say about it you will."

     "I hope so.  Sirius, I truly do love her.  Do you think she might want to…um?"

     "Get married?  Absolutely, I can see she has the same love for you that Lily had with James.  Do you plan on asking her?  Your dad did that right before we graduated.  All the girls were jealous, and the guys were double that.  It was like it was the Marauders versus the rest of the school.  What a nightmare."

     "Yes I do plan on asking her, but I hope it's not that bad for me and 'Mione.  Anyway the boss at the job paid me 600 pounds 'under the table' every week.  To top it off, when he gave me my last money it was an even thousand.  I remember he said to take the girls of my dreams to a nice dinner.  He is a nice man.  I wish I could thank him, but I don't know where he is.  He said that he had another job to get to that was far away."

     "What was his name?"

     "Mr. Brown.  Mr. Tameron Brown.  Why?"

     "Tameron Brown?!  Harry He's a wizard.  No wonder the aurors got to the park so fast."

     "I hid the money so they wouldn't find it.  I know they liked to poke around when I wasn't there.  They're lucky that I couldn't hex anything otherwise it would be chaos.  Here we go.  When I counted it last it was just about 5000 pounds.  I'll need to exchange that into wizard money.  There's something I want to buy Hermione."

     "Alright then.  Let's go.  We've wasted a good thirty minutes up here."

     Harry put the money in his pocket while Sirius undid the spell.  When they got down stairs Hermione was just coming up.

     "Harry where you off to?" she asked.

     "Shhh!  We're headed to Diagon Alley to get Ron and his family a house elf.  I thought it would be nice after everything they've done for Sirius and me.  I asked Ron to keep you occupied to throw him off the trail."

     She giggled.  "That's a good one.  You're very sneaky."

     "I am my father's son," he said proudly.  "You're not going to blow our cover are you?"

     "No, but please be careful.  You too Snuffles."

     "We will Hermione.  Harry, you ready?"

     "Yes.  Bye 'Mione.  I'll see you when we get back."  He kissed her cheek.  "I love you."

     "I love you too."

     "Aggh!  It's like James and Lily all over.  Come on Harry."  He pulled his godson by the collar of his robe, and they both apperated away.


	17. Diagon Alley

**CHAPTER 16: DIAGON ALLEY**

     Sirius and Harry appeared in a small alleyway.  They walked into Diagon Alley where everything was happening.  Harry noticed that they were close to Mr. Ollivander's shop, and he wanted to pop in and have his wand checked to see if everything was alright with it.

     Harry opened the door to the shop and was greeted by Mr. Ollivander.  "Hello Mr. Potter.  Mr. Black.  What brings you to my shop?"

     "Good afternoon Mr. Ollivander.  I wanted to see if you could check my wand, and see if everything is alright with it.  After my duel with Voldemort I just wanted to be sure."

     "That is a very good idea Mr. Potter.  You never know what might happen.  Give it here, and we'll have a look."  Harry handed his wand over, and Mr. Ollivander checked it over.  "I need you to cast a spell and I'll measure the vibration and wake of the wand."  He gave Harry back his wand and took his own out.  "When ever you are ready, Harry."

     "Expecto Patronum!"  Out of the wand came Harry's Patronus.  It looked around and noticed Mr. Ollivander.  It looked in his eyes and bowed its head.  "Wow.  I've never seen it do that.  Sirius is that supposed to happen?"

     "Don't know Harry.  Maybe it recognizes Mr. Ollivander.  Don't forget the patronus is a part of you, and you are a part of your dad.  It could possibly be that the part of the Patronus that is James recognized Mr. Ollivander.  It's a good question for Albus.  We'll ask him tonight at dinner."  Turning to the shop keeper smiling, "Your prognosis doctor?"

     "Excellent.  Your wand is in perfect order Mr. Potter."  He was smiling at Harry.  "It's not too often that I come across a young wizard that takes good care of his wand.  If I remember correctly, Mr. Black, you went through two of them, and your friend Mr. Lupin went through three.  It's too bad that you didn't learn the proper way to care for your wand from Mr. Potter's father.  He was only back to do the same as Harry here."

     "Sorry Mr. Ollivander.  I'll try to do better next time.  Harry we all set?"

     "Yes.  Thanks Mr. Ollivander."

     "It's my pleasure Mr. Potter.  Have a good day."

     They left the shop, and walked down to Gringotts.  When they entered the bank a goblin was there to greet them.  "Good afternoon.  Welcome to Gringotts."

     "Thanks," Harry said.  "Could you direct me to the Head Goblin please?"

     "I will see if he is available to see you, though I doubt it.  He is very busy."

     "Tell him that Mr. Harry Potter is here, and would like to see him at his earliest convenience.  We'll wait in the lobby for his answer."

     They didn't have to wait one minute.  The goblin they were talking to was coming back with another goblin.  He looked more important than all the others.  "Mr. Potter?"

     "Yes.  That would be me." Harry said.  "Mr. Wilmington said you'd be expecting me."

     "Of course.  Please follow me."  He led them to his office, and shut the door.  "Your family vaults have been locked for obvious reasons.  You will find that all interest in these accounts have been updated every year.  If you wish we can go over the books since they are kept separately."

     "That won't be necessary.  After all, my personal account is kept rather meticulously when I'm at school.  I have no doubt that the family accounts are also in order."

     "Yes thank you for reminding me.  Your personal account amount has been increased.  The owners of **_Quidditch Card Inc._** have taken the liberty of putting your earnings directly into your account as have the owners of **_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_**.  I do believe the paperwork is in your folder.  One moment let me see…ah yes here they are.  There are two letters of introduction here for you."

     "Is there anything else?"

     "Yes.  These are your keys to the vaults.  You have vaults 600 through 625 and 675 through 700.  Also there has been a sum of 100,000 Galleons deposited into your account Mr. Black.  There is a note from the Ministry of Magic's Wrongful Issues Department along with a letter of apology from the Minister himself.  These papers just arrived this afternoon.  That is it.  Is there anything more I can do for you?"

     "Yes there is.  I need two accounts set up-one in the name of Hermione Granger and one in the name of Ronald Weasley.  Take a quarter of the earnings from **_Quidditch_** **_Card Inc. _**and split that between both accounts.  Do that every time there is a deposit.  Next I want you to take one quarter of the deposits made by **_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_** and open an account for Virginia Weasley.   That's it for now."

     "Very well Mr. Potter.  Will you going to be inspecting the vaults today?  If you are I can have these accounts made up right away so you can take the vault keys and books when you leave."

     "Yes thank you."

     "Come back here when you are finished, and I shall have everything done."  He rang the bell on his desk, and two goblins were at the door immediately.   "Take Mr. Potter and his guest to their vaults."

     "Yes sir.  This way please gentlemen," the goblin on the right said.

      They got up, and left the office.  Harry was pleased with himself.  He could help out the people he cared most about in this world.  He was also happy about his Godfather's Wrongful Issues money.  He didn't know if Sirius had bank problems so he decided to ask.  "Sirius, I've got a question."

     "What's that Harry?"

     "I know that you got money from the Ministry, but are you alright with what you have.  Do you want me to give you money like I did for Ron, Ginny and Hermione?"

     "Harry you are so much like your father and mother it's uncanny.  To answer your question, I do have enough.  I have my inheritance from my parents, and the money I made as an auror.  Don't forget who paid for your **Firebolt**."

     "I know, but I didn't know you were that financially sound."

     "That's okay Harry.  By the way, what you did for your friends was very nice.  You know that Molly, Arthur, and the rest are going to say something about the money."

     "Yeah I know, but it's a done deal.  I think that after everything they've done for my well being that I need to repay them.  I need to exchange the money I have in my pocket.  Then we can go up to the vaults.  Do you know what's in them?"

     "I know only a few things, but nothing of importance.  James and I brought family portraits and heirlooms here.  Other than that the rest is a mystery."

     They were at the front of the line when a goblin called, "Next please."

     "C'mon Harry."

     "Yes I need to exchange this muggle money, and then I need to go to the vaults in a private car.  Last name is Potter."

     The goblin carefully looked down at Harry.  "Does Mr. Potter have his key?" he said.

     "Yes.  Which one would you like?"  Harry smiled as he held up a set of keys. 

     "Very well Mr. Potter.  I do believe we have a car available for use.  Here is the exchanged money.  I will call someone for you now."  He looked around, and called for a goblin.  "Griphook, take Mr. Potter and his guest in hand please."

     The other goblin nodded.  He turned and said to follow.  "Please watch your hands when in the cart."

     Harry never liked the carts.  He always got queasy.   Sirius on the other hand loved them.  "I can't believe you don't like these things.  You fly faster on your broom," he teased.

     "Yeah, but I'm the one doing the driving remember.  I just don't like the ups and downs."

     "Just like your father, Harry.  Watch out! Here we go!  Wahoo!"

     Harry, Sirius and the goblin took off towards the vaults gaining incredible speed.  Harry felt sick as usual while Sirius was in his glory.  Finally they stopped at Harry's vaults and they got out. 

     "Lamp please," said the goblin.  "This is the beginning of the Potter Vaults.  They are vaults 600 through 625 and 675 through 700."  He turned to open the first vault for them.  "I will stay with the cart awaiting your completion, and to answer any questions that you might have."

     "Thank you.  Sirius I guess we should get started."

     "I guess so.  Let's take a look behind door number one."

     They walked in to the vault.  There were galleons, sickles and nuts everywhere.  In the corners were pictures, boxes and books.  Sirius started toward the back of the vault while Harry stayed at the front.  They were both looking around when Harry spoke up.

     "Hey Sirius, is this my grandfather?"

     "Where are you looking Harry?"  He walked over to him and saw the portrait.  "Yeah, your dad and I moved this here when things started to go crazy.  There's one of your grandmother in here too.  Yes.  Here it is.  Have a look."

     "She's beautiful."  At this the picture smiled.  "Hey look there's one of all three of them."

     "Yeah and here's one of your parents.  I remember this one.  We took it after their honeymoon."  Sirius was walking and inspecting when he came across a small box labeled 'Harry's'.  "Let's see what's in this box.  Give me a hand Harry."

     "Hang on this says that its mine.  I wonder what it could be."

     "Open it up, and wonder no more my dear godson."

     Harry opened up the mysterious box.  There was another box inside of it.  It was pure black and had no handle.  There was an engraftment of a phoenix and griffin on the top.  There was an envelope in the first box addressed to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_This box contains a secret for you.  It will only open when you are in the presence of your one true love.  My father gave me this very same box, and told me what I just told you.  If you are reading this then I am truly sorry that Mum and I couldn't be there to witness the next chapter of your life.  Remember, we will always be with you, and that we will always love you.  It is our wish that you find the love that exists between us for yourself.  _

_Always yours, _

_Dad_

     "I guess that means you might want to take that with us," Sirius said.  "Is there anything else that you want to take?"

     "I don't think so.  Let's get going.  We still have to get the house elf for the Weasleys."

     "You're right.  I think we can go exploring another time."

     Harry turned to walk away when he saw something on the wall.  "What's that?" he asked.  He picked up a set of keys and showed them to Sirius.

     "Oops.  I plumb forgot.  These are the keys to Potter Manor.  I guess I should take you there, eh?"

     "You forgot?  How did you forget something that important?"  Harry was smiling, "Come on then.  Let's go before you forget how to transform into Snuffles the dog."  He hooked his arm in his godfathers and they walked out of the vault.  "At least we can live in the Manor.  What'd you think?"

     "I don't see a problem there Harry.  Besides once you get there you're not going to want to give it up.  It's a great piece of property."  Sirius looked at the goblin that waiting for them.  "We're ready.  You can lock it up."                 

     The goblin locked up the vault then sat in the front of the car.  "Are we done here?" he said.

     "Yes.  You can take us back to the main floor.  We need to see the Head Goblin."

     "Yes, of course, Mr. Potter.  Please keep your hands in the cart as we move along."  The goblin leaned the cart forward and they were off.  Before they knew it they were back in the main hall of the bank.  

     "Thanks for the ride," Harry said.  They walked back to the Head Goblin's office and knocked on the door.  

     "Ah, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, I trust everything was in order?"

     "Yes everything was fine.  Did you finish setting up the accounts for me?

     "Yes Mr. Potter.  Here are the keys and the account books that go with them.  Will there be anything else?"

     "No.  Thank you for your time."

     "Not a problem Mr. Potter.  You can call on me anytime."  He showed them out into the hallway and shut his door.  

     Harry put the keys in his pocket, and they left the bank.  "Where can we find the elves Sirius?"

     "Well we order them through the Department of Magical Creatures.  It takes an hour to process and the elf will be at the house within the same hour."  He looked at his watch.  "We only have an hour and a half left."

     "That's a relief.  I still need to get Hermione's present.  Let's get that first, and then we can get the house elf.  We should be back before it arrives at the Burrow."

     "Good plan Harry.  Let's do it."

     They went off to the wizard jewelry shop where Harry picked out a silver slide chain with a sapphire pendant.  It was bewitched to glow blue when the person wearing it was in love - the brighter the blue the stronger the love.  They were exiting the shop when Harry saw that there was a group of people standing around the Quidditch shop.  

     "Hey Harry let's see what's happening over there."  Sirius said.

     When they got to the door they asked what was going on.  One of the people said that one of the Chasers, a Beater, and the Seeker from the Chudley Cannons were signing autographs.  

     "Ron is going to scream that he wasn't here." Harry said.  "I should get him the autographs.  It'll make him feel better."

     They were waiting in line like the rest of the people when the Seeker looked up and saw Harry and Sirius.  "Hey look mates it's Sirius Black."

     The crowd parted and turned to look at Sirius.  It was the Chaser that spotted Harry.  Turning to the Beater, he said, "Hey Max.  Isn't that Harry Potter?"

     "What?" Max the Beater asked loudly.

     "There you dolt," pointing to Harry.  "Hey Potter come up here, and bring Black with you."

     Harry and Sirius walked up past the line apologizing to the rest of the fans.  "You know I hate when that happens."  He turned to the people and apologized again.

     The three teammates stood, and Sirius introduced them to Harry.  "Max, Brian, George I'd like you to meet James' and Lily's son Harry.  Harry your parents and I went to school with these sorry excuses for Quidditch players."

     "Ha, like you could hold a candle to us Sirius." Brian spoke up.  "Hey Harry, do you play?"

     "Does he play?" Max asked.  "Geez Brian.  Don't you even listen to your own brothers?  He's on the Gryffindor team.  He's the Seeker."

     "Don't mind these two Harry," Sirius said.  "This is Colin Creevey's older brother Brian.  Here we have Maxamillian Crisp, and George Grater.  They're all from Ravenclaw."

     "Hi, it's nice to meet you all.  Can I get your autographs for my friend Ron?  He's a huge fan."

     "Sure Harry, but can you sign one of your cards for me?  I want to give it to my boy.  His name is Peter.  He'll be hopefully going to Hogwarts in two years."

     "Not a problem Max."  He signed his card and handed it over.  "Here you are."

     "Excellent thanks a bunch.  Pete will be thrilled."

     "Sure.  Thanks for the autographs too.  It'll make Ron really happy too."

     "What's his last name?" George asked.

     "Weasley.  Why'd you ask?"

     "I'm going to send him a set of my playing robes.  I'll send him a card too."

     "Sirius isn't that the last name of the Minister?"

     "Yeah.  They're best friends, Max."

     "Cool.  Well here you go Harry."

     "Thanks guys."  Turning to Sirius, "I think we should get going."

     "You're right.  It was nice seeing you guys again."  Sirius shook their hands.  "Good luck on the season guys."

     "Thanks Sirius.  We all were glad that you were found innocent.  We could hardly believe Peter could do such a thing.  Good luck mate."


	18. Minki the House Elf

**CHAPTER 17: MINKI THE HOUSE ELF**

     They left the shop and headed towards the Ministry of Magic's Care of Magical Creatures Department.  They walked up to the secretary, and said hello.

     "What can I help you gentlemen with?" she asked.

     "We're here to get house elf papers," Sirius said.  "Do you have them or should we go to the next table?"

     "I've got them right here.  All I need is the surname of the family it's going to."

     "It's going to the Weasley family." Harry said.

     The secretary looked up with a start.  "You mean the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley's home?"  She looked frightened.

     "Yes.  That is correct.  Is there anything else you need to know?"

     "Just one thing sir.  Who is getting the registry license for this elf?"

     "It is a gift for the family so you can charge the fee to me, Harry Potter."

     "That will be fifty galleons Mr. Potter."

     He took the money out of his pocket to pay.  "Thank you."

     "The house elf's name is Minki.  She should be at the Minister's residence within the hour.  Thank you Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and have a good day."

     Sirius and Harry left the Ministry.  They had fifteen minutes to spare before they had to be back to the Burrow so they left.  When they got to the Burrow they found Mrs. Weasley preparing dinner for all.  Hermione and Ginny were helping as best they could.  

     Harry was the first one through the kitchen door.  "Hi honey, I'm home," he said. 

     "Hi love." Hermione said.  "How was your shopping trip?"

     "It went very well.  Thanks for asking."  He went over to her and kissed her lightly on her lips.  "Sirius and I got a lot of stuff.  We had to shrink it all down."

     Mrs. Weasley interrupted.  "Harry can you take these dishes into the dinning room, and start to set up the table?  Our guests should be arriving momentarily."

     "You got it Mrs. Weasley."  He took the dishes from Mrs. Weasley, and started to walk out the door.  He turned around and caught Hermione's eyes.  He smiled and blew her a kiss.  "See you in a bit love."

     "Okay Harry."  Hermione smiled as she watched Harry leave the kitchen.  "I will never stop loving that smile."

     "Or his cute butt?" Ginny giggled.  

     "Virginia Ann Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply.  "That is Hermione's boyfriend.  You had better apologize to her this instant."

     "That's okay Mrs. Weasley.  She is right after all."

     All three ladies began to laugh.  The kitchen clock started to chime saying that one of the Weasley family was coming home.  There was a slight 'pop' and Mr. Weasley was in the kitchen.

     "Hello girls.  Hello Molly dear.  How was your day?"  He gave her a quick kiss.

     "It was fine dear," Molly answered.  "Girls you can go up, and get ready for dinner.  Tell the boys they have ten minutes."

     "Got it mum," Ginny said.  "Come on Hermione."

     The girls raced out of the kitchen leaving Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to themselves.  When they got upstairs Hermione went to Harry's room and Ginny went to Ron's.  Both Hermione and Harry could hear Ginny taking charge, and yelling at the twins and Ron to hurry up and get washed up.  

     Harry started to laugh.  "She's going to be worse then Mrs. Weasley."

     "You say that like it's a bad thing, Harry.  After all it is the adults who raise the children."

     "Yeah I know 'Mione I was just playing around."  He turned to tickle her, but she was ready for him and ran away to the other side of the bed.  "I almost had you.  Come here and take the tickling you deserve."  He jumped across the bed, and missed.

     "Now I have you Mr. Potter." She said sounding Snape like.  "Twenty points for trying to tickle your girlfriend."  She started to tickle him instead.

     "Aggh!  I've lost."  He grabbed her, and pulled her on top of the bed.  "One hundred points for being the most beautiful girl in the world," he said softly.  "I love you Hermione Granger."

     She leaned in to kiss him.  As they broke she replied, "I love you too, Harry Potter."

     They were about to kiss when there was a 'pop' from the corner of the room.  They both looked over to find a house elf there.

     "Hello sir.  Hello miss," it said quietly.  "I'm being Minki the house elf."

     Harry smiled and moved off the bed.  "Hello Minki.  My name is Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger."

     "Minki is very glad to meet you boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, and is also glad to meet his friend miss."

     "You can just call me Harry, Minki."

     "You can call me Hermione.  Just Hermione mind you."  Hermione smiled at the elf, "By the way, I like your name.  Do you by any chance know Dobby?"

     "No.  I don't know any Dobby."

     "That's okay.  Let's see.  I think that you will get a salary of five galleons per week.  Sound fair to you?"

     "Minki cannot accept payment for doing what is supposed to be done."

     "Nonsense Minki, I won't hear of it.  You are free to do what you want with the money, but you will be getting paid.  Are we clear?"

     "Yes sir.  Mr. Harry." Minki said.

     "Okay.  Now that that is settled let's go down and meet the family that you will be assisting.  Come on love."  He took Hermione by the hand, and led her down stairs to the family room.  He saw that everyone was there.  He cleared his throat.  "Excuse me."  Everyone stopped.  "I would like to introduce Minki the house elf."

     "Wow Harry is she yours?" asked Ron.

     "Well actually Ron I got her for your family."  Turning to face the Weasleys he said, "Sirius and I wanted to do something special for you because you've done so much for us.  You've made us feel like we have a family besides ourselves.  It is our gift for you, and we will not take 'No' for an answer."

     "I guess we have no choice in the matter Molly." Mr. Weasley said.

     "Actually, no you don't." Sirius said.  "Harry told me what he was planning, and I whole heartedly agreed.  You guys have been great to us, and this is our way of saying thanks."

     "Minki this is the Weasley family." Harry said.  "I know you are going to love it here.  I do."

     Minki started to cry.  "I thank you for giving me to a nice family, and to the Minister's family too.  Thank you Mr. Harry Potter sir.  Thank you."

     "You're welcome Minki.  Why don't you ask Mrs. Weasley what she needs, and you can get yourself acquainted with the house."

     With that Minki bowed, and hurried off to the kitchen.  Within seconds everyone had a full plate and cup in front of them.  "I guess Minki is the no nonsense type." Mr. Weasley said.  "I think that Molly will give her the best treatment possible."

     "I think we're all settled in." Mrs. Weasley said as she came back into the living room.  "Really Harry you and Sirius didn't have to go through the trouble."

     "Forget about it Mrs. Weasley.  I can see how hard you work, and I know how much you wanted to have a house elf.  As I said before I knew that you always wanted one."

     Nothing much else was said over dinner.  Everyone was stuffed, and had retired to the family room.  Ron had asked Dumbledore to play him in a chess match.  The rest of the family sat to watch the strategists duel it out.  They all knew that Ron was a superb player, but didn't know how he would match up against Dumbledore.  They all watched as they split the match with two games apiece.  

     "Nice match Mr. Weasley," the professor said.  

     "Thanks Professor Dumbledore," he replied.  "I thought you were going to blow me out of the water after the first game was over so quick."

     "I told you before that you have a gift with a chess board.  Perhaps you would think about becoming a Grand Master of Chess.  There are only a few in the world, and most of them are muggles."

     "Really?  That would be great.  I should probably start learning about other people's strategies though."

     "You might also want to think about your own defense to those strategies, and also come up with a few of your own."

     "Hey that's a good idea.  Thanks professor."

     "You are quite welcome Ronald.  Now I have a question to ask you.  One that I think would make your mother quite happy and your brothers quite upset."  He was smiling after that comment.

     "What's that Professor?"

     "Well, as you know Harry will be leaving in a couple of days," he paused to look at Mrs. Weasley, "I would like to know if you will accept the posting of interim Head Boy."

     Ron could hear the twins groan, and his mother gasp.  He was about to answer when he felt a slap on his back.

     "Congratulations Ron."  Harry and Hermione said together.  

     "Now wait a minute." Fred spoke up.  "He can't be Head Boy.  Who's going to pick up the pranks where we left off?"  Ron smiled at that.

     Molly Weasley gave them a stern look.  "He will accept the position Headmaster."  Turning to Mr. Weasley she said, "Our Ron is Head Boy.  Can you believe it?"

     "Absolutely not!" yelled the twins.

     "Can I answer the professor please?"  Ron finally spoke up.  "Can I think about it?"  He looked over towards his mother who was looking rather pale at what he just said.  He started to laugh.  "Mum there is no reason to have a heart attack."  He turned to face the Headmaster.  "I accept professor, conditionally."

     "What might the condition be?"

     "Well, after Harry returns I would like to go back to being a Prefect, and I would like to offer an opinion.  Ginny has the best grades in her class, and I think that she would make an excellent Prefect as well."

     "Looking out for the best interests of the family Mr. Weasley?" he smiled at Ginny.  "Ms. Weasley your brother is indeed correct.  You do have the best grades in the class for your year, and I might add fourth to Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter and your brother overall.  Will you accept the position of Prefect?"

     Ginny was standing in shock.  "Mum, what do you think?  Can you handle a Head Boy and Prefect?"

     Mrs. Weasley was beaming with family pride.  "I most certainly can."

     "Then I too accept Professor Dumbledore."  She walked over to him, and shook his hand.  "Thanks Professor."

     "Oh don't thank me Ms. Weasley.  Thank your brother.  I must be going now.  I'm sure Minerva will want to know of this."  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag.  He took a pinch of powder and threw it into the fire.  "Goodnight all," he said.  The professor stepped into the fire and said, "Hogwarts Headmasters' office."  He disappeared.

     "It's late and I think we should be getting up to bed now."  Mr. Weasley stood and stretched.  "Minki?"

     The new house elf came out from the kitchen.  "Yes sir, Mr. Minister Weasley?"

     "Minki first off you can call me Mr. Weasley or Minister.  The 'sir' is not needed.  Secondly would you be kind enough to start preparations for breakfast at six o'clock sharp?"

     "Yes of course Mr. Minister Weasley."

     Chuckling he said, "Thanks Minki.  Alright everybody it's time for bed."  He ushered everyone upstairs and into their room.  They all found that the beds were turned down, and there was a glass of water on every night stand.  


	19. For Friends

**CHAPTER 18: FOR FRIENDS **

     Harry closed the door to his and Hermione's room to get changed.  Hermione was already in the bed on the floor getting comfortable on the floor next to the fireplace.  She took out a bag with white fluffy things and put one on a stick that she brought up from outside.

     ""Mione what's that?" he asked.

     "They're called marshmallows, and you roast them on a stick."

     "Wow that looks pretty cool.  Can I try one?"

     "Sure, but be careful.  They can get really hot and burn your mouth."

     Harry tasted his marshmallow and smiled.  "That was great.  Can you get more?"

     "Yes, I can owl mum in the morning and she can send us some."

     "Okay.  Oh I forgot to tell you about Gringotts today.  Hang on a sec."  He got up and walked over to the corner of the room to get a bag.  "I need to get Ron and Ginny.  I'll be right back."  He opened the door and was out of sight for a minute.  When he came back he saw Hermione smiling at him.  "They'll be right here, and then we can start."

     There was a soft knock at the door as it opened.  Ginny and Ron were looking confused as they saw Harry motion for them to sit down.  He closed his eyes and concentrated on creating a silence bubble that would engulf the room.  When he opened his eyes the bubble was up and he started.

     "Okay I'm sorry for the confusion, but there was something that I needed to share.  Ginny, Ron and Hermione already know, but I'll tell you too.  I'm leaving on Friday morning to begin my training for the new powers that I have.  This is very secret, and I trust you to keep it that way, even from….um you know."

     "Keep it from who Harry?" Ron asked.

     "Gin, would you like to tell him, or should I?"

     "No I'll say, but you two, Ron and Hermione, have to promise to keep a level head."       Hermione nodded, but Ron grunted.  "Why do I get the feeling that you're going to explode?" she said to her brother.  "Ron you need to promise me."

     "Fine I promise not to explode, but from your tone don't expect me to like it."

     She took a deep breath.  "I've been owling back and forth with….Draco Malfoy."

     Ron looked like he was going to explode, but he kept his word. He was mumbling to himself, "I will not explode.  I am in control."  He took a deep breath, and looked at Harry.  "How did you know, and why didn't you tell me?  I'm supposed to be your best friend!"  Looking at Ginny he asked rather calmly, "Why on Earth, of all people Malfoy?  Do you realize that Fred and George will stroke when they hear about this."

     "They already know.  They saw me with his owl, and asked what was going on.  Please don't be mad at me Ron.  I know that you really don't like him, but please try to get to know him.  That's all I ask."

     "Well, alright.  It's only because Harry and Hermione don't have a problem with it.  I trust their judgment.  He did after all kill his own father to protect Harry.  I'll tell you what.  We can ask mum if we can invite him over for a couple of days.  He might be feeling a bit lonely, and besides I can lay down some ground rules."

     "You always have to be the big overprotective brother."

     "It's my right because I am your older brother."

     "Are you guys done?" Hermione asked.  "I think there's more Harry needs to tell us."

     "Thanks love."  Reaching in the bag he pulled out a box.  "Ron this is for you.  I know you'll like it."

     "Thanks Harry.  Can I open it?"

     "Sure."  Harry watched as Ron tore open the package, and looked inside.  He saw his best friend eyes open wide.  "I thought you might like that."

     "Wow thanks Harry."  He held up the game robe.  "How ever did you get this?  And it's autographed too!  Wait until Fred and George see this."

     "Sirius introduced us.  They were signing stuff in the Quidditch shop, and we walked in.  They all used to play for Ravenclaw."  Reaching into the bag again he pulled out three books.  He handed one to each of them.  "Go ahead and open them."

     They all opened the books at the same time.  Harry noticed that they were dumbstruck.  "Harry what are they for?" Hermione asked.

     "Well I was thinking.  Now that I have all this money and stuff I wanted to give something to you.  I know that there are things you want to buy, but didn't have the money for so now you do.  I had the bank draw up papers that basically said that I was giving each of you a portion of what is mine.  If you really look you'll find that Ginny's portion actually comes from **_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_**."

     "How is that possible?" Ginny asked.

     "You gave them the prize money?" Ron asked excitedly.  "I can't believe it was you."

     Harry started to laugh.  "Ginny you are now an investor of Fred and George's company.  Congratulations."

     "What about me, Harry?"  Hermione asked.  "Why did you do this for me?"

     "It's because I love you, and I wanted you to be financially sound just incase something happens to me.  I don't want you to need anyone for anything if that ever happened."

     "Thank you my love."

     "You're welcome, but I think that there is something else in here for you, but before I get it I wanted to tell Ron where his portion comes from.  Does **_Quidditch_** **_Card Inc._** sound familiar to you?"

     "Yeah they make all the Quidditch cards.  Why do you own part of them too?"

     "No, but they do make the **_'Harry Potter Card'_**.  They have to pay royalties to me and that is where your share comes in.  After all, if I decide to go pro then I have to pay my manager in some reasonable way.  Don't I?"

     "Is that what you want to do?  Did you get an offer yet?"

     "Not officially, but Max wanted me to come down to tryouts in November."

     "Cool and I get to be your manager?  I think I like that, and since I don't have to be with you all the time I can concentrate on becoming a Chess Grand Master."

     "So then everyone is okay with everything?  You aren't going to throw them back in my face are you?"

     "No."  They all said in unison.

     "Okay then here is the last thing.  Sirius and I found it in a box that was addressed to me.  This letter came wrapped around it."  He gave the letter to Hermione.  "It says that it will only open when I am in the presence of my one true love, and that's you 'Mione.  Here look at the top of it."  

     He handed it over to her, but still kept in contact with it.  His hand was on one side and hers on the other.  The once black box started to glow as they both held on.  It pulled away from them turning the top so that it was facing them.  The Griffin and Phoenix came off at them and bowed their heads.

     _'We acknowledge you as the heir and his truest of loves.  Welcome to the Gryffindor Family.'_  The two animals bowed again and went back into the top of the box.  When they did it turned right side up and opened.  

     Harry and Hermione looked in the box to see what was there.  In it they saw two smaller boxes.  Harry took them out and set them on the floor.  The bigger black box placed itself behind them.

     "I guess you've got to choose which box you want," Ginny said.  "I don't envy you."

     "Why don't we open up the boxes together love?" Harry asked.

     "That's a good idea mate," Ron said.  "I'll count to three and you both pick them up and open them."

     "That sounds good to me Harry.  What do you think?"

     "Under any normal circumstances I'd say yes, but doesn't it feel like you have a strong urge to want to pick a box?"

     "Well to tell the truth I want to pick up the one on the right.  What about you?"

     "Well I was just thinking the same thing.  I guess that you should go ahead and open it."  Hermione went to pick up the box, but it lifted off the ground and landed in Harry's lap.  "I guess that it wants me to open it."  He took the box and opened it towards him so that only he could see what was inside.  He smiled and said, "I guess that explains why it wanted me to open it."

     "What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

     "Well it has to do with a question I was thinking of over the summer."

     "I thought the only question you would have over the summer would be about a time when you could come here so that you could leave those stupid muggles."

     "Yes, well there was another question that I thought of though, but I want to wait on it some more so I'll just hold this until I figure it out.  Let me see what's in this other box."  Again he turned the box to open it towards himself.  When he opened it he saw that it matched to the first box.  "Okay then.  This makes sense.  I will keep these together, and when I'm ready I'll take them out again.  That's it guys.  Are there any questions?"  He saw them shake their heads.  He smiled at them and looked up.  The silence bubble disappeared and they got up.  "Thanks for coming you two, and I do have a question.  Would you like to come with me when I go to my family manor?"

     "Of course Harry," Ginny said.

     "No problem mate," Ron said.  "Can I invite Lavender?  She's been at me for more 'quality time'."

     "Sure and Ginny you can invite Draco if you want.  I know that he would probably like to see you."  He smiled at them both, "Now I think that it's time for bed.  Goodnight guys.  Tell them that they should be here by noon if they're going to come with us."

     Ginny and Ron both smiled and left for their rooms.  Ginny wrote a letter to Draco sending it with Hedwig, and Ron wrote a letter to Lavender sending it with Pig.  Soon everyone at the Burrow was fast asleep.  No one noticed that they were being watched by two people in hooded black cloaks.


	20. Attack & Defense

**CHAPTER 19: ATTACK & DEFENSE**

     It was four in the morning when Harry rolled over.  He opened his eyes and looked around the room.  _'Something's wrong.'_  He thought.  _'We're being watched.'_  He got up quietly, and placed a protection charm around the inside of the house.  There was an invisible shield around the inside of the house so that nothing could get in.  He went to Fred and George's room where his Godfather was sleeping. 

     "Sirius, wake up," he said quietly shaking him.

     "Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius said groggily.

     "Something doesn't feel right.  I think someone is watching us.  I thought that you might be able to 'sniff' around outside without anyone noticing."

     "Yeah I get your point.  Leave the lighting in the house the way it is and go wake up Arthur.  I think it might be time for him to take the dog for a walk."

     "Alright I'm going.  Hey wait a minute."

     "What is there a problem?"

     "No, but if I change into an owl couldn't I see in the darkness better than you?"

     "That's true, but you couldn't pick up their scents though.  That is definitely a better way to track someone.  Remember your eyes can deceive you.  The light can play tricks with your eyes, but it can't mess with the sense of smell.  Now go quickly."

     Harry was out the door in a flash heading for the master bedroom.  He quietly knocked on the door and walked in.  "Mr. Weasley?  Mrs. Weasley?"  He saw a hand heading to the lamp on the side of the bed.  "No don't turn it on."

     Mr. Weasley sat up.  "Harry what's the matter, and why can't I turn up the lamp?"

     "I think that someone is outside watching us, and Sirius told me to keep everything lit as if we're all still asleep.  He wants you to take him outside for a walk."

     "Arthur, please be careful."  Mrs. Weasley said.  "Do you think we should set a trap for whoever it is?"

     "Not a bad idea dear.  Harry, go wake the others, and tell them what's going on.  Tell them to meet Molly in here.  I need to get to the office to call Dumbledore and then I'll be back.  No one is to look out the windows.  Molly, have everyone down in the living room in ten minutes."

     Harry left to wake everyone up.  Arthur dressed, and apperated to the Ministry of Magic to contact Albus Dumbledore.  In five minutes everyone was down in the living room waiting for the Headmaster and Arthur Weasley.  Ten minutes were almost up when both apperated into the living room.  

     "Good morning everyone," Dumbledore said.  "I see that we are all getting an early start.  Minerva is already outside looking around.  Sirius and Arthur, I think you should get going now.  The rest of us will wait and watch by this viewing globe.  We will be able to see what you are looking at."

     "Okay were gone." Sirius said.  "Come on Arthur."

     Sirius changed into Snuffles the dog, and trotted to the back door.  Arthur let him out and watched him start to sniff the ground.  It took about five minutes for him to find what he was looking for.  He followed the scent to the source and looked in their general direction.  He saw that McGonagall was already there.   Just then there was a voice in his head.  

     _'Sirius, look at the professor.'_  It was Harry he was telling him what to do. _'Minnie when he starts to look at you, try to act spooked.  I think they are watching him.  Sirius I want you to chase her around to the front of the house.  When you are out of view change back and put invisibility charms around you and walk back.  Don't worry about Mr. Weasley because he will run after you calling out your name.  We'll handle the rest.  Are you ready?  On the count of three you start.  One.  Two.  Three.  Go!'_  

     Snuffles looked at the cat in the yard and started to run after it.  He was growling at it while he was giving chase.  Mr. Weasley started to run after the dog yelling at him.  As they turned the corner of the house the two people hiding from view heard the cat screech and the dog's owner start to yell at the dog.  They were unaware that there were three people heading towards them under an invisibility cloak, and three others under an invisibility spell. 

     Professor Dumbledore, Harry and Ron were circling around the bush when they saw the two men.  They had their wands out ready for an attack when they noticed that there were two dozen more men coming up from the other end of the field.  Harry held up his hand as if to say wait. 

     _'Remus there are about two dozen more coming up from the south.'_ He thought into the air.  _'Can you see them?'_

_     'Got 'em Harry, what's the plan?'_

_     'Hang on a second.'_ He looked at the two people in front of him and again lifted his wand.  "Stupefy!" he said.  Both people were incapacitated instantly.  He binded them magically, and left them behind the bushes.  Noticing that the intruders were down Sirius, McGonagall and Mr. Weasley dropped their invisibility charms.  _'Remus, come to the back door.  Leave everyone else where they are to protect the house.'_

     Within seconds Remus Lupin was at the back door of the Burrow.  "What's up Harry?  Do we have a plan?"

     Harry turned to Ron.  "Ron it's your game now.  Where do you want us to go?"

     "Why are you asking me Harry?  Shouldn't Professor Dumbledore be the one with the ideas?"

     "Because Mr. Weasley," Professor Dumbledore spoke up.  "You are the strategist.  If you look carefully you might be able to see that this is like a chess environment.  If you are going to become a Grand Master you might as well start somewhere."  He looked down thoughtfully.

     "The Headmaster is right Mr. Weasley."  Professor McGonagall was looking rather stern.  "Just keep in mind that you might not want to sacrifice your 'pawns' rather absentmindedly.  After all I do have Transfiguration Classes to teach at the beginning of term, and I think that your final year at Hogwarts would not do so well if you were to sacrifice the Headmaster either."

     "No I think not." Ron said.  "A game of chess you say?  Then let's play."

     Ron devised a plan quickly.  He was very thorough, and thought of every possible angle.  His plans were finished in five minutes and everyone went to their positions to wait.  His instructions were simple.  Protect the 'King' at all costs.   

     Everyone was set with instructions on what to do and when to do it.  The Death Eaters were only minutes away when they saw a stray cat being chased by a large black dog.  The cat ran around the trees to avoid being caught, but the dog was gaining steadily. 

     "There's our target, people.  Wands out and ready."  The leader of the group had a raspy voice.  "I will not allow Potter to escape me again!  He's here and it's time he paid for what he did to me."

     Harry was standing watching Sirius and McGonagall run around.  He was also going around his part in the plan.  He was to be one of the last to get involved if necessary at all.  Just as he was confident that everything would be alright he had a sharp pain come from his scar and he crumbled to the ground because of it.  _'Sirius, Voldemort is leading them.  He's….here.'_  

     "Harry what happened?" was Hermione's response to finding him on the ground.  "Did they start the attack already?"

     "'Mione, he's here.  Voldemort's here.  Contact Moody at the Ministry.  Tell him to send everyone he has.  I need to tell Professor Dumbledore."  He stood blocking out the pain.  "After you talk to him tell the others.  Tell Ron that I'll attack when it's time."  He pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately.  "I love you.  Please be careful."

     "I love you too Harry.  Be safe." 

     She left to contact Mad Eye Moody, who was perhaps one of the greatest Aurors in history.  Harry went the other way to tell Dumbledore the news.  He hid himself in the shadows while walking up to where his Headmaster was waiting.  

     "Harry, what's wrong?" he asked.

     "He's here Professor.  Voldemort's here.  I've already told Hermione to contact Moody, and told Sirius and Minerva.  I need to get to someplace where I can't be seen, but from where I can attack from.  Don't worry I'll be fine.  Continue with the attack as planned."

     "If you say so Harry, but did you tell Ron about the change in players?"  Harry smiled at Dumbledore's use of chess analogies.  "There's also Remus.  He'll be walking into a trap."

     "I'm on it Albus.  _'Remus, Voldemort is here leading the Death Eaters.  Please be careful.  Tell Fred and George to be ready with the binding seeds.'_  He got his reply from Remus as well as McGonagall and Sirius.  

     Harry hid underneath the bushes next to the house.  He had clear sight to what would be the battle site.  It was then that the Dark Mark was fired into the sky when the battle began.  

     Just as soon as the spell was cast there were hexes flying at the group of Death Eaters.  The invaders were taken by surprise and almost half were lost immediately.  The other Death Eaters were taking up defensive posture when the Aurors of the Ministry apperated in.  There were curses and hexes flying everywhere when there was a sea of Avada Kedarva curses thrown at them.  Only few fell to this curse, but they died to protect the main fighting force.  

     There was an evil glint in the eyes of Voldemort.  He knew that the Ministry would be watching the Weasley house so he planned to have another squad of Death Eaters waiting in the event they would come out to protect the Minister and his family.  He fired a second Dark Mark into the sky and watched happily as his reserves came in to the battle. 

     As if on cue the lights in the Burrow came on and the Weasley family came out dressed in there pajamas holding their wands.  This caused Voldemort to laugh.

     "Did I wake you and your family Minister?" he sneered.  "I hope so.  Where is Potter?  He will pay for what he did to me.  Get them my Death Eaters!"

     The original group of Death Eaters started to throw curses at the Weasleys.  They were easily deflected by the shielding charm that Harry set before this battle even started.  The twins came out from their hiding place and threw down their binding beans.  

     Harry watched as Voldemort pressed the attack.  The ministry aurors were holding on, but they were slowly loosing ground.  The attack on the Burrow was going even worse.  Ginny was taken down by Crustaceous Curse and Fred and George were about to loose there position.  It was then that Ron stepped up and took to the battle.

     "Pyrocantem!" He yelled.  The robes of the Death Eaters were set on fire.  "Accio Wands!" he yelled and they were disarmed.  The wands flew into his hands and he immediately snapped them.  "That's for messing with my family."

     Harry ran over to Ginny and took of the Crustaceous Curse.  "Are you alright Gin?"

     She smiled at him.  "Yeah thanks, but you shouldn't be out in the open.  Get yourself back into your hiding spot."

     "I think it's too late.  Let's get out of here.  We'll head to where Dumbledore is."  He ran with Ginny over to the headmaster.  He saw that both Sirius and McGonagall were fighting by his side by they didn't notice that they were about to be out flanked.  Harry pointed his wand at the bushes where there were five Death Eaters lying in wait.  "Freezus!" he yelled.  The entire line of bushes was frozen along with the Death Eaters.

     "Harry get down," Sirius said.  "If old Voldie sees you it's all over."

     "It's okay.  I know where he is, and when he finally sees me he'll wish he didn't."

     Sirius smiled at this.  He knew that when his Godson put his mind to something that he rarely ever failed to accomplish the task.  "Why don't you go see how Hermione and Remus are holding up?  They might need some back up."

     "Okay, but I'll see you later."

     "Not if I see you first kid.  Now get going."

     Harry and Ginny ran to the other side of the Burrow where Hermione, Remus, Ron and the twins were fighting.  "Is everyone alright?" he asked.

     "Harry what are you doing here?  You should be hiding." Hermione said.

     "Well if I'm the 'King' then you are the 'Queen'.  We're supposed to be side by side."

     "Not all the time Harry."

     "If you don't want me here then I'll just go and surrender."  They all looked at him ready to scream, but a reply came from a different voice.

     "Did I just hear you want to surrender Potter?" the voice came from the bushes, but was getting louder.  "Maybe I should take you to Voldemort myself then.  Perhaps he'll offer me my father's position on his inner circle."  Draco Malfoy came out of the shadows smiling.  "Well?  Are you ready to go?"  

     "I don't think so Draco Malfoy," Ginny said stepping between them.  "What are you playing at?"

     Draco just smiled, took Ginny in his arms and kissed her.  "I've wanted to do that for the longest time," he said breaking the kiss.

     Ginny's cheeks turned bright red as she smiled.  "Draco what are you doing here?"  

     "Well my owl flew back home with the letter I wrote you unopened.  He was quite disturbed by something and I asked him if there was anything wrong at your house.  He nodded his head so I just came looking to see if you were alright.  I hope you're not mad at me."

     She had a tear run down her cheek.  She started to cry.  "I never knew you cared for me that much."

     "Well I do and I wanted to make sure you were safe.  I can see that you aren't.  I think that we need to end this quick and decisive."

     "I think Malfoy's right," George said.  "Ron what do you say.  Is there a way to get to snake face over there?"

     Ron carefully surveyed the 'board' as it were.  "Yes I think so.  Here's what we have to do."  Ron carefully laid out the new plan.  Draco was going to carry Harry on his back.  It would seem to all that he had knocked him out and that would bring out Voldemort.  Once he was close enough they would all attack at the same time.  He was powerful, but if everyone hit him with a spell at the same time then it might just break down his defenses.

     "Interesting plan Weasley, are you sure you shouldn't be in Slytherin?"

     "I'll take that as a compliment Malfoy.  If we get through this you and I need to have a little chat about my sister."  He smiled, "Speaking of which you might want to remember that she has five brothers, and you are only one person."

     "That may be true Weasley, but I am a Malfoy.  Something you should never forget.  Now let's get going."

     "Right," Ron said.  "Everyone into position, and Harry inform the others that we're about to start."

     Harry concentrated and contacted everyone.  He told them that they were about to start, and wanted to know if they were all in place.  Once he got conformation they started. 

     Draco pointed his wand up and said, "Morsmordre!"  The Dark Mark flew up in the sky and got everyone's attention.  A group of Death Eaters arrived rather quickly to see what was going on.  One of them stepped forward.

     "What is the meaning of this?  Why are you here young Malfoy?"

     "The meaning, you idiot, is that I have captured Potter, and as you can see his friends were not a problem either."

     "Very good Draco, the Master will be pleased.  Give him to us.  We'll take him to the Master."

     "You must be an idiot if you think I'll fall for that.  You honestly think that I'll let you take credit for my achievement?"  Draco looked to the others in the group and saw that they were backing up.  He heard rather than saw the reason why.

     "You remind me of your father young Mr. Malfoy," hissed Voldemort.  "You have done well."

     "Thank you Master," he knelt and kissed the bottom of Voldemort's cloak.  "I apologize that I didn't inform you earlier, of my plan.  I thought it would be best if I didn't and keep up the ruse with the Weasley girl."

     "I see, and killing your father was part of the plan?"

     "Again you have my apologies Lord.  I realize that my father had significance in your plan, but sometimes sacrificing a pawn is what gives the opportunity to checkmate the king."

     Voldemort started to laugh.  "You are definitely your father's son.  Well done Mr. Malfoy.  Well done."

     Draco bowed to Voldemort.  "May I take my leave Master?  I know that the others will want to find out what happened, and if I am in Azkaban I cannot spy for you."

     "Yes, but first roll up your left sleeve.  You must be given the Dark Mark so that I may contact you."

     "Yes my Lord."  Draco started to roll up his sleeve.  That was the signal that they were waiting for.

     Sirius, McGonagall, and Dumbledore attacked from behind.  Curses were flying everywhere.  Draco dived at Voldemort as if trying to protect him, but instead he put him in the path of the Weasley twins' hexes.  He rolled away in time, and fired a curse at Voldemort.  Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione quickly fired curses at him too.  Arthur and Molly Weasley's group were throwing curses at the Death Eaters themselves.

     Fred and George threw down WWW's newest invention called Freezing Blocks.  Once they were broken open there would be a binding spell (Petrificus Totalus) placed on the person that it was opened in front of.  They nearly got Voldemort but he rolled away in time.  The rest of the Death Eaters weren't so lucky.  They were being captured in groups.  

     Harry threw a freezing spell at Voldemort and at the same time Voldemort threw a flaming spell at Harry.  The spells met in the air and cancelled each other out.  

     "Damn you Potter," he hissed.  "I'll get you for trying to freeze me."

     "As I told you once before Tom, you keep on trying to kill me but like a poor marksman you keep on missing the target.  Expelliarmus!  Stupefy!"  Harry was trying to catch Voldemort off balance, but he wasn't fooled.

     "Nice try Potter.  Crucio!"  Voldemort yelled back.  

     This time Harry did something unexpected.  He reached out with his hand and deflected the spell back at Voldemort.  He had barely enough time to move out of the way.  He was about to try again when he saw the twins throw something at him.  He jumped out of the way and threw curses in the twin's direction, but they were already gone.  

     Harry could see Voldemort's face.  He knew that the frustration was building and he was going to start throwing Killing Curses at the group.  Harry looked down in his hiding place and saw rocks.  He transfigured them into throwing knives, and took off towards Voldemort.  

     "Find Potter and kill him," he hissed.  "The same with the others kill them all!"

     _'No!  Not my friends.'_  Harry threw his knives at Voldemort.  Three of them landed.  "I'm right here Tom."

     Voldemort cried out in pain as he tried to extract the knives.  "Damn you Potter!"

     "No damn you Tom."  His eyes were glowing green as he looked at Voldemort.  "Damn you to hell.  Crucio!"

     Voldemort's eyes widened at the word.  He couldn't roll out of the way and was hit with the curse.  He screamed in pain.  The Death Eaters were at his side in seconds.  

     "Move," Harry said softly.  He raised his arm in a sweeping motion and the Death Eaters were pushed away.  He again pointed his wand at Voldemort.  "Crucio!  Crucio!  Crucio!"  He could hear Voldemort and his followers cry out in pain.  Harry didn't notice that his friends were looking at him in awe, but what he did notice was that Voldemort was trying to stand.  Harry looked at him with all of his rage and raised his wand.  "For my parents and for the world I say this!  Avada Kedarva!"

      It was as if the spell was flying in slow motion.  Everyone watched the green glow fly out of Harry's wand and toward Voldemort.  The Dark Lord was quicker though.  As soon as he heard Harry start the spell he grabbed his wand apperated from the scene.    

     The spell hit the ground and Harry fell to his knees.  The Ministry Aurors stood next to Harry on his left and his friends and teachers were on his right.  He lifted his head and all could see that he was crying.  "I'm sorry Mum and Dad.  I missed him."

     One of the aurors motioned to Mr. Weasley.  "Excuse me sir, but I thought you would want a report."

     "Yes come with me."  Mr. Weasley replied.  He motioned for the man to walk around the corner so that the others could tend to Harry.  "Alright go ahead."

     "We've lost ten and another fifteen are injured.  They have been stabilized and are now at St. Mungo's."  He paused to let the minister take in the news.  

     "Is there anything else?"

     "Just one thing sir.  I'm a little fuzzy about this, but about Mr. Potter's use of the Unforgivable Curses."

     "I was thinking the same thing.  I'll need to discuss it with him.  Please contact Judge Reynolds and ask him to come to my house in a half an hour.  Under any circumstances do not tell him about the curses.  I'll tell him."

     "I understand sir.  I'll go back now and get him."

     Mr. Weasley nodded.  "Extend my thanks to the aurors for their good work."  He left the auror to get the judge and walked back to the group.  "Is everyone alright?"  He saw that Harry was now standing next to Sirius, Ron and Hermione.  

     "How bad is it Arthur?" asked Dumbledore.

     Mr. Weasley sighed.  "We lost ten and another fifteen have been taken to St. Mungo's.  We were lucky that it wasn't more."  He turned to his wife.  "Molly, could you make some tea?"

     "Yeah and can we get something to eat?" said George.

     "Alright I'll get Minki to get everything ready.  Kids upstairs and wash up."


	21. Realization

**CHAPTER 20: REALIZATION**

Everyone was downstairs within thirty minutes.  There were aurors everywhere outside making sure that things were safe.  Hermione and Harry went into the kitchen together.  They saw Sirius and Remus, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and someone that they didn't know.  

     "Hello Harry," said the gentleman.

     He took hold of Hermione's hand.  "Hello sir," he said.  "Um, who are you?"

     "Harry this is Judge Reynolds."  Mr. Weasley stood up and said.  "He presided over Sirius' trial a last week."

     "Really?  Is there something wrong?  Did Peter escape?"

     "No it's nothing like that Harry.  Actually I'm here for you."

     "For me?  Why?"

     "Harry," Sirius began slowly.  "You said the Killing Curse when you were fighting Voldemort."

     "I was asked by Arthur to come and see you.  This is a serious thing Mr. Potter.  It really doesn't matter that you were fighting Voldemort.  There are other ways that could have been used to capture him."

     "I realize that sir.  All I can say is that I'm guilty for saying those curses, but there was no other way to save us.  It had to be done."  Harry stood and for the first time in his life Sirius realized just how much he looked and acted like his father.  "I'm sorry Judge Reynolds.  If you want to throw me in Azkaban or give me the Dementor's Kiss then by all means try, but I think that you and everyone else will have a hard time trying to capture me.  Most likely I'll be harder to catch than even Voldemort."

     "Now wait just a moment Mr. Potter," the judge started.

     "No you wait," Harry cut him off.  "I saved more lives today by saying those curses than if I hadn't.  I will not stand by and watch that maniac kill innocent people any longer.  If he wants a fight then he'll get one."

     "I see," Judge Reynolds stood.  "Well Arthur, if that's the case then we have no other choice."  He looked up at Harry.  "Mr. Harry Potter, it is the judgment of myself Judge Harrison Reynolds and that of the Minister here that you are to be given every possible means to rid our world of Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort.  I hear by give you and your team special permission to use the Unforgivable Curses, **ONLY** in extreme condition.  That means in life or death only, Mr. Potter.  Do you understand?"

     Harry looked confused, "I don't understand sir.  What do you mean by team?"

     "I'll explain that when Judge Reynolds leaves," Mr. Weasley said.

     "Okay then.  Thanks your honor."

     "My pleasure Mr. Potter," the judge extended his hand.  "I hope that you might want to work for the Ministry after your schooling is over.  Perhaps become an Unspeakable like your father."

     "Maybe your honor, but I'll have to ask him about it when or if I see him."

     "Yes, I've heard that you got to spend some time with your parents a few days ago.  I had the chance to work with your grandfather and your father on a few occasions.  They were quite the pair.  I only wish that you had the chance to talk with them both.  I must be leaving now."  Turning to Mr. Weasley he asked, "Minister if that is all?"

     "Yes Harrison.  Thank you."

     "Of course," he said.  Judge Reynolds apperated back to his office – he didn't see the smiling faces on everyone that was standing in the kitchen.

     "Well Harry I think that there is an explanation in order, but I'll wait until after everyone is done eating."

     "That's fine with me, but I think that the others will have a different idea about that."

     "That much is certain.  Let's go in the living room everyone.  We'll eat in there with the rest."

     They joined the rest of the group and finished their breakfast.  After Minki cleared off the table Mr. Weasley started to explain what happened.   

     "Before I really get into this I want to tell all of you that you fought bravely today.  All of you should be happy about what you accomplished.  Now I know that everyone heard Harry say the Unforgivables.  I want to assure you that there will be no repercussion because of it.  The last time that we faced Voldemort and his Death Eaters it was nearly a disaster.  Today we were more organized and focused.  We had a plan and we stuck with it.  That makes what I have to suggest all that easier.  After the first fight Judge Reynolds came to my office to tell me about Sirius and Peter.  It was then that we had a conversation about setting up a group of people that would be a special task force to deal with Voldemort.  

     Now I know that Albus has the Order, but this would be different.  You will have the responsibility of all the other Order members, but you may act independently if you must.  You will fight as a group, and heaven help us, you will win this fight.  That's why, Harry, that Judge Reynolds said something about you having a team.  We want you to lead this special task force."

     "So you had this planned from the start?"

     "Yes.  We were going to wait until school was almost over to suggest it, but considering what happened today I thought that it might be a good idea to have you start thinking about it now.  I must tell you though that your school responsibilities will come first.  Do you have any other questions?"

     "Who gets to choose the members of my team?  Will it be the Order or Ministry?"

     "Neither.  You are the leader so you get to pick your team.  Is that all?"

     "Well for now yeah.  I need to think about few things."  Harry got up from his spot.  "Sirius can you do me a favor?"

     "What's that Harry?"

     "Grab the keys for the Manor.  I think we'll be going today instead of tomorrow."

     "Just tell me when you're ready to leave."

     "Will do," he said.  He reached out his hand towards Hermione who took it.  "Will you come upstairs with me?"

     She smiled at him.  "Of course I will."

     He looked at Ron, Ginny and Draco.  "Are you guys coming?  I think we need to talk about a few things.  I think about a half an hour should do it Sirius."

     He gave Harry thumbs up, and turned to talk with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  


	22. Ideas And Beginnings Of A Question

**CHAPTER 21: IDEAS AND BEGINNINGS OF A QUESTION**

     Harry and the others walked upstairs to his and Hermione's room.  He conjured up chairs, a table, parchment, ink and quills for them to write ideas on.  "Everyone take a seat because I need to ask a question or two."  He gestured to the table and they all sat down.  "Okay.  I'd like to ask all of you if you are interested in joining me in this fight."  He watched as they all nodded their heads and he continued.  "Good.  Now you all can see that I gave us stuff to write down ideas and such because I think that it is a good idea that we keep the Order in the loop.  Who wants to take the meeting notes?"

     "I will," said Ginny.  

     "I have an idea Harry," said Draco.  

     "Fire away Draco," he replied.

     "I was thinking that we could ask the Headmaster if we can start a dueling class again.  You and I could teach it.  That way it shows the others that Slytherin and Gryffindor actually can work together as a team."

     "I think Malfoy's right on this one Harry," Ron said.  He saw Ginny and Draco pull back a bit as he said the sir name.  "Sorry Draco.  It's a force of habit.  I'll try to do better.  As I said I think your idea is a good one."

     "Thanks….Weasley." he said.  

     "If you are both done," Hermione interrupted.  "I have another idea.  Since there is about a month left before school I think that we should start doing other things to get us in shape.  I mean we can ask if there are people in the Order who can teach us to fight with a sword or teach us Karate.  What do you think?"

     "There's a woman with a good mind," Harry said smiling.  "I guess that's why you're with me."

     Ron interrupted, "No Harry the real reason that she's with you is because she couldn't have that git Lockhart."

     Hermione hit Ron in the shoulder and started to blush.  "I guess I'm just going to have to tell Lavender that you don't believe that she has the inner eye, and that you can't stand people who think they are a seer."

     "Hermione Granger if you do that you'll ruin everything.  She'll kill me."

     "I think that's the point there big brother." Ginny said. 

     "Oh I wouldn't talk Ginny Weasley," he paused and smiled.  "Or is it Malfoy now?"

     "He hasn't asked me yet." She winked at Harry and Hermione.

     Draco looked like he had the wind knocked out of him.  His eyes went wide as he heard what Ginny had just said.  "Uh…excuse me," he said quietly.  

     "What is it Draco?" Ginny said.

     "Well I was going to save this for a quiet moment alone, but since we are among friends."  He pulled out a small velvet green box.  Ginny turned red with embarrassment while Ron turned red with anger.  Harry and Hermione sat there with no expression whatsoever. 

     "D-Draco," Ginny started to stutter.  "W-What are you d-doing?"

     He moved from his seat and knelt in front of her.  "Virginia Ann Weasley, will you do me the honor of….."

(A/N):  I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews.  It helps very much to hear what everyone thinks about my story.  My apologies for not posting quickly for some of you – it's been a very hectic couple of weeks with my mid terms and papers due for my professors.  There are a few people that I'd like to acknowledge:

a fan: thanks and I will keep it coming.

Rachel A. Prongs:  I hope you continue to like the story, and there is one thing that I'd like to point out.  Someone once said that magic is neither good nor evil.  It depends on the way that it is used for the interpretation.

Esperanza:  Thanks for 'boldly' exploring my story, and help the rest of us wish for an exciting Wesley and Robin Crusher entrance - as well as a certain Captain from the Delta Quadrant.

FirePixie28:  I hope to start updating sooner.  I'm adding a few guests to the list of names that are needed for greater substance.

Renoldo9:  I was planning on getting to the trio's seventh year because something spectacular will happen if all goes as planned.  

I hope everyone had a great turkey weekend!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	23. Answers, Ideas, A Question & An Answer

**CHAPTER 22: ANSWERS, IDEAS, A QUESTION & AN ANSWER**

     "Malfoy…." Ron started with clenched teeth.  "I swear if you finish that sentence I'm going to kill you.  My sister is too young to get married, and your presence is no longer welcomed in this house."

     "Oh shut up Ron," Ginny said.  "You don't know what he's asking me."

     "Do you know what he's asking Ginny?" asked Hermione.

     "No.  What are you asking me Draco?" she asked looking down at him.

     "Well before I was interrupted I was going to ask you to….um….be my girlfriend?"  He opened the box and in it was his class ring.  "I knew that it was bigger than your finger so I bought a silver chain to put it on so you can wear it around your neck.  That's if you want to of course."  He gave the box to her and watched her stare at it.  "Ginny if you don't want to it's alright.  I mean I just started to be friends with you guys and we were owling each other since that night I got your first letter.  I know that it hasn't been three days even, but I wanted to take a chance at being happy."  She was still looking at the ring, and he could see that she was starting to cry.  He frowned at that.  It was the last thing he wanted to do. 

     "Oh Draco…" she said.  "That was so sweet.  I can't answer you though."

     "It's okay Ginny," he said quietly.  "I understand.  I'm a Malfoy and you're a Weasley.  We don't exactly mix the right way."

     "It's not that Draco."  She placed her hand on his face and smiled.  "You need to ask my dad if it's alright.  Harry had to ask Hermione's father for permission to ask her, and I thought that it was a chivalrous way to ask.  If you can get my father to say yes, then I will consider it."

     "Then I guess I better go ask him."  He started to get up to leave.

     "Why don't you leave that a moment Draco?" Harry asked.  "Let's get a few things down on parchment first then you can ask him before we leave."

     He nodded and said, "I guess that I could wait a couple of minutes."

     "Good.  Is there any other ideas?" Harry asked.

     "Hey I know," Ron started.  "Why no schedule drills or something.  We could have the professors make believe that they were Death Eaters and pretend that they were attacking.  Then we could get a better feel on how everyone will stand during an attack.  From that I can see where we need to strengthen, and I can give a better plan of attack."

     "How about special healing classes with Madam Pomfrey?" asked Hermione.  

     "I think that's good for a start.  Ginny put our names down to start the list of people."

     "What about the twins?" she asked.  "They could be really useful with all the gadgets they can come up with."

     "I agree Pot….um Harry." Draco said.  "It's too bad that they didn't learn their craft from the Marauders about twenty years ago."

     "Who are they?" asked Ginny.  She was playing the innocent.

     Not noticing Harry, Ron and Hermione shift in their seats he continued.  "Well I always hear Professor Snape compare your brothers to them.  My guess is that they were worse than the twins at playing pranks."

     Just then there was a slight explosion that came from Fred and Georges's room.  "Speak of the devils."  Ron said.  "I wonder what they're up to."

     They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and a knock on the door.  "Come in," said Harry.

     "Hey Harry I think we did it again!" Fred said.

     "Here is the latest from the cauldron of WWW," George said.

     "You don't say.  What have you got for us?" Harry asked happily.  

     "Well if you chew on this," Fred held up a piece of gum.  "It'll turn your hair different colors, and keep going two hours after you throw the gum away."

     "If you throw this at someone," George said holding up a small yellow ball.  "It will give a jelly legs curse to the person you threw it next to."

     Harry started to laugh as did the others.  "That's great you guys.  Now I've got a serious question for you.  Can you close the door?"

     "Sure Harry."  They entered the room all the way and sat down on the bed.  "Is there a problem?"

     "No nothing like that.  As you already know I was given the authority to create my own team of people to fight against Voldemort.  We were just wondering if you would like to join.  We could use some of the things from WWW like we did this morning, and like you did at the attack in the park."

     The twins looked at each other and smiled.  "Absolutely Harry," they both said.

     "Great.  Now Ginny can add you to the list.  If you come up with any ideas on how to improve ourselves write them down and give them to Ginny."

     "No problem Harry.  Do we get to add people to our ranks or is it just us?" Fred asked.

     "We can add who we like.  We just have to keep Dumbledore and your dad in the loop." 

     "I think that maybe we should ask the rest of Gryffindor House.  They'd be willing to help out."

     "I think Fred has a point Harry," Hermione said.

     "Yeah I think so too.  Alright you guys are in charge of getting letters out to everyone you know who you think will help.  Why don't you include the rest of the houses also?  We need healers, researchers, and fighters.  Get their names to Ginny and we'll go from there."

     After Fred and George left they cleaned everything up and went down to the living room.  Sitting around the fireplace were Sirius, Remus, and Mr. Weasley.  They stopped talking when Harry cleared his throat.

     "Excuse me," Harry said.

     "Hey Harry are you all set to go?" asked Sirius.

     "Yeah, but we need a couple of minutes."  He motioned to Ginny and she handed her father the parchment.  "These are the ideas we came up with.  Would you mind sending one copy to Professor Dumbledore for me?"

     "Not a problem Harry," said Mr. Weasley.  "Let me see what you've got so far."  He scanned down the list of ideas and names.   "So Fred and George have decided to help, eh?  That's good of them."

     "Yes we thought so.  They're going to mail the rest of the houses to see if they want to help us."

     "Good.  Will they be working on 'other' things for you too?"

     Harry and the rest smiled.  "Yes they said that they had a few ideas to start with."

     "Excuse me Mr. Weasley," Draco said stepping forward.

     "Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

     "Might I have a word with you, privately?"  He looked at Ginny and smiled.

     "Certainly Mr. Malfoy, follow me please."

     Mr. Weasley ushered Draco into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was helping Minki with the dinner preparations.  "If you two are looking for something to eat I think you're a bit early," she said.

     "Actually Molly, young Mr. Malfoy here needed a word in private."

     "I guess I should leave then."

     "N-No please stay." Draco said.  "This concerns you as well.  It's nothing bad I assure you both."

     "Well alright then," she said.  "Minki, will you give us a few moments please?" 

     "Of course Mrs. Molly," Minki replied.  

     Minki disappeared and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat down at the table.  "Very well Draco, we're listening," Mr. Weasley said.

     "Well I was wondering if you would allow me to…ah" he paused for a moment and took a deep breath.  "W-What I was wondering was if you would permit me to ask Ginny on a date."

     There was silence in the room.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other.  It was Mr. Weasley that spoke.  "Mr. Malfoy…Draco.  I appreciate you coming to us with your request, but there are certain issues that we have."

     "Look I know that the Malfoy name isn't the absolute best in the world, but I do care for her.  I'd never let anything happen to her.  If you don't want her to be alone with me then I'd take her out with Ron and Harry as chaperone.  Please?"

     "That won't be necessary Draco," said Mrs. Weasley.    "I think that you are being too hard on him Arthur.  He did after all come to us first."

     "Actually you were second Mrs. Weasley.  I asked Ginny first, but she told me that I had to ask you.  Probably because she didn't want Ron to kill me before we got the chance to go out."

     "Sorry about that," said Mr. Weasley.  "He is very over protective of her.  It over compensates for the others.  Alright then Draco you have our permission, but be warned if you hurt one hair on her head…."

     "Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.  "Stop trying to scare the boy.  I think he'd have a worse fate than you if he did that.  After all there are three brothers who would get to him first."  She looked at him as he swallowed hard.  "You have our blessing Draco.  Treat her well."

     "I will.  I promise.  Thanks."

     Draco exited the kitchen with a big smile on his face.  Mr. Weasley stayed in the kitchen with his wife.

     "We had to let her go sometime Arthur," she said.

     "Yes Molly.  I never thought I'd see the day when a Malfoy and a Weasley would be friends never mind boyfriend and girlfriend."

     "What about husband and wife?" she smiled at him.

     He looked at her in shock.  "Molly, please.  Can we not discuss that right now?" he shook his head.  "I'm getting to old for this.  Can you imagine the faces on Charlie and Bill when they find this out?"

     "What about the twins and Ron?  He's going to have to be on good behavior for the rest of his life."

     "That is an understatement Molly."  He smiled and gave her a hug.


	24. Welcome To Potter Manor

**CHAPTER 23: WELCOME TO POTTER MANOR**

     Sirius came down the stairs in a run.  He ran for the keys to Harry's ancestral home and ran back.  "Are we all ready?" he asked.  

     "Almost Sirius," Harry answered.  "We're just waiting for Draco."

     Just then Draco came through the kitchen door with a big grin on his face.  He was followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

     "Just where do you think you five are going?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

     "I asked Sirius to take us to the Manor," Harry said.  "Would you like to come along?"

     "No thanks Harry," Mr. Weasley said.  "Just be careful, and be back before dinner.  Can I assume that you will be joining us Mr. Malfoy?"

     "Yes sir." Draco replied.

     "Alright then you lot.  We'll see you soon and Harry watch out for Sirius."

     "You got it Mr. Weasley," Harry replied.

     "Okay now that we're all ready, Harry and I will apparate to the manor first.  We'll have a look around and then come back for you.  I don't know if the manor is hooked to the Floo Network just yet so we have to apparate the lot of you there.  While we're gone get your stuff together.  Ron, call Lavender and tell her that we're leaving it a bit.  C'mon Harry."  

     Sirius and Harry left with a 'pop' as Ron went to the fire place to contact Lavender then went up to his room to get his cloak.  Just as Harry and Sirius came back the fireplace lit up and Lavender came through.  "Did I make it?" she asked.

     "Just Lav," Ron said. 

     "Are you all ready?" Sirius asked.  They all nodded their heads.  "Okay then.  Draco and Ginny you come with me.  Ron, Lavender and Hermione can go with Harry."

     "See you there Sirius," Harry said.

     "Bye kid."  He put his hands on his two passengers and apparated out of the Burrow.

     "I thought we were traveling by Floo Powder," Lavender nervously said.  

     "Nope," said Harry.  "I can apparate now.  That's how we're getting there.  Besides that I don't know if the fireplace is hooked up to the network."

     "Oh, but I don't want to be splinched."

     "Don't worry Lav," Ron said.  "Harry knows what he's doing.  Besides I'm here with you."  He hugged her to show his support and she smiled at him.

     "You're going to feel a slight pull and then it'll be over.  Are we ready?"  They nodded and he put his hands in Hermione's and Lavender's.  "Here we go."

     Harry's group popped up next to a tree that Sirius was leaning on.  "What took you so long?  I thought you might have gotten splinched." 

     "Sorry," Lavender said.  "It was my fault.  I thought we were traveling by Floo.  It's my first time apparating someplace."

     "That's quite alright Lavender," Sirius said.

     "Is there a reason that we can't see the Manor, or do we have to walk around the fence?" asked Ron.  

     "No it's right in front of you Ron.  I just have to let you see it."  Harry said.  "Come over here."  Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Ginny and Draco all stood behind Harry who held up his hand.  "Guardians of the Gate hear my call.  I, Harry James Potter, take possession of these grounds."

      There were two carvings on the gate.  One was a phoenix and the other was a griffin.  "Greetings Harry James Potter – Heir of Gryffindor we are the Guardians of the Gate.  If you wish those behind you to enter freely then have them speak their name and enter."

     "Okay everyone.  You heard them."

     Hermione went first.  "Hermione Ann Granger," she said.  When she walked through the gate her eyes opened wide.  "Harry it's beautiful."

     "Yes it is, but not as beautiful as you," Harry replied.

     She started to blush.  "You're always the flatterer Mr. Potter.  I wouldn't want it any other way."

     "I should hope not," he said leaning over to kiss her.  "I love you."

     "Will you two ever stop?" Sirius asked.  

     "It has been a long time Mr. Black.  We almost did not recognize you Padfoot.  Are Messrs. Moony and Wormtail with you?"

     "No Guardians of the Gate.  Only Moony is allowed here from now on.  Wormtail betrayed the Potters.  He is no longer welcome in any place that is owned by the Potter name."

     "Heir of Gryffindor we need your authorization to activate the block on Mr. Wormtail."

     "Then you've got it.  He is in Azkaban, but just incase he escapes I don't want him finding refuge in anyplace I own."

     "It shall be done."

     "Okay now the rest of you."

     "Ronald Arthur Weasley."

     "Virginia Ann Weasley."

     "Lavender Marie Brown."

     "Draco Lucius Malfoy."

     "Harry Potter there is a block on any with the sir name of Malfoy."

     "Can you erase the block of just him?"

     "No.  This block has been put into place by your ancestors."

     "Is there no way Draco can enter Harry?" Ginny asked.

     "I don't know Ginny.  Could we create a password for him?"

     "No Harry Potter."

     "It's okay Harry.  I'll just wait out here for you.  I'm sure I can find something to do."

     "Harry, if Draco isn't going then I won't either."  She smiled at Draco.  "I'll wait with him."

     "Are you sure Gin?" Ron asked.  "Mr. Guardian of the Gate, will my sister and Draco be alright here?"

     "They will be fine Ronald Weasley."

     "That's settled.  You guys go on ahead and you can tell us what it was like."  Draco pushed the others on their way and held out his hand for Ginny.  "Now that we're alone Ms. Weasley, can we talk?"

     "I suppose so Mr. Malfoy.  What's on your mind?"

     "Well, um, I talked with your dad and your mum."

     "Mum was there too?"

     "Yes.  They both gave their blessing."  He looked directly at her face and saw that she was biting her lip.  "Virginia Ann Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?"

     "Yes Draco.  I'd love to."  

     Draco smiled and pulled her to him.  He brushed aside a lock of her curly red hair and held her close.  They kissed without a care in the world.

     "You may enter Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley."

     They broke their kiss and turned to look at the gate.  "Excuse me, but what did you say?" asked Ginny.

     "We said that you both may enter.  Once Mr. Malfoy proclaimed his love by kissing you, the dark aura around him was lifted.  As we said before, you may enter Mr. Malfoy, but be warned there are many here who will protect the Heir.  If your dark aura returns you will no longer be welcome.  Do you understand?"

     "Yes.  Thank you."  He smiled and kissed Ginny once more.  "C'mon Gin we've got to catch up with them."

     Ginny and Draco ran to catch the group.  They had just turned the bed when they saw them at the door to the Manor.  "Guys wait up!" Ginny yelled, but they didn't seem to hear her.  She yelled again and the group turned to see them running.

     "What are you guys doing here?" asked Sirius.

     "Well when you guys left Ginny and I started to talk.  I told her that her parents gave me permission to ask if she would be my girlfriend."

     "They what!" yelled Ron.  

     "Ron stop being a git and let him finish," Lavender said.

     "Thanks.  Anyway I asked Ginny and she said yes."  There was a high pitched squeal from the girls as they pulled Ginny aside.  "I…um…kissed her -"

     "Malfoy," Ron said as he started to pull his wand.  "You kissed my sister?"

     "Yes I kissed her."

     Ron was about to open his mouth when Sirius stepped between them.  "What exactly did the Guardians tell you and Ginny after you kissed?"

     "Well it said that there was a dark aura around me and when I declared my love for Ginny that it lifted off of me.  Then it warned me that if it returned them I would no longer be welcome here."

     "I guess that's pretty much straight forward," Harry said.  "If you cross me then you're out."

     "I guess so."

     "Draco if you hurt my sister I'll hex you to death." Ron said putting his wand away.

     "That is acceptable, but I have no doubt in my mind that I'll make her happy.  Besides I really don't want to wake up one morning with a dragon staring me in the face right before it eats me for a snack."

     "I hear you there Draco," Sirius said.  "Alright everyone into the Manor we go."  As everyone entered the Manor they, with the exception of Sirius and Draco, were amazed at how large it was.  "Welcome home Harry."

     The group started to explore the Manor in a nonchalant way.  Sirius was showing them what the different rooms were.  Hermione was excited when they reached the library, but got upset because time was short and she couldn't go in to look.  The rest of the trip was uneventful so after they looked at everything they closed the gates and apparated to the Burrow.


	25. A Sad Goodbye

**CHAPTER 24: A SAD GOODBYE**

     The rest of Harry's week was spent playing Quidditch, practicing with his new powers, having time with his friends and in the evenings spending time alone with Hermione.

     It was the end of the week.  Everyone was having dinner at the Weasley home.  There was Bill and Charlie Weasley, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape, Arabella Figg, Sirius, Remus, and a few of his friends from Gryffindor.  For most of the evening it was quiet.  There were only a few side conversations happening at the moment when Hedwig flew to the window and tapped the glass.

     "Hi girl," Harry said as he let her in.  "Is there a problem?"

     As if to answer him she let out a screech and tapped the door.

     "Is there something out there?"  He saw her nod her head so he opened the door.  He looked out the door, but didn't see anything.  "There's nothing there Hedwig."

     Just then he felt something around his leg.  _"Greetingsss Harry Potter," the snake hissed._

     Harry looked down and smiled.  "Hello CCCinder.  How are you?" he hissed back.

     _"I am fine Harry Potter, but there isss sssomething you ssshould know."_

     "What happened?"

     _"Sssomething happened that brought trucksss with lightsss on the top.  Sssomeone was taken out of the houssse on a bed that rolled.  I think that it wasss the older man and not the boy.  The ssskinny one had water coming out of her eyesss and ssshe was ssscreaming.  I thought you ssshould know right away."_

     "Thank you my friend.  Would you like me to ssset you down so you can hunt?  The Weasleysss have a very big garden in which you can ssstay."

_"Thanksss.__  I am hungry from my journey."_

     Harry let the snake out the back door, and turned to the table.  He was so engrossed in what the snake had to say that he didn't notice that everyone was looking at him for an answer.

     "Harry is everything alright?" asked Hermione.

     "No love.  Everything is not alright."  He turned to look at Arabella.  "Arabella was there anything happening at the house before you came?"

     "No Harry.  Why do you ask?" she replied.

     "Then it must have happened after you left," he said quietly.  "I realize that my time here is short, but I need to go.  I think, from what Cinder has said that Uncle Vernon is in the hospital.  I need to see if everything is alright with Aunt Petunia and Dudley.  "'Mione, will you come with me?"

     "Yes of course Harry," she said.  "Let me run upstairs for our wands and then we can go."  Hermione ran up the stairs and out of sight.

     "Harry," Arabella stood.  "I'm going with you.  We can floo to my house and take the car.  It'll be quicker.  Hopefully he's alright."

     Hermione came running down the stairs with the wands.  "Are you ready Harry?" she asked.

     He smiled at her.  "We're going to Arabella's first.  She's going to drive us to the hospital."

     They said their goodbyes and left for the Figg house.  The three jumped in the car and sped away.  When they arrived at the hospital Arabella showed them where the Emergency Room was.  They entered and went straight to the desk.

     "May I help you?" asked the nurse at the station.

     "Yes," said Harry.  "I'm looking for a patient with the last name Dursley.  He was brought in sometime tonight."

     "Oh.  Here we are.  Yes Mr. Vernon Dursley.  Who are you and what is the relation?"

     "I'm Harry Potter his nephew."

     "Your address?"

     "It's the same as his, 4 Privet Drive Surrey"

     "Very well.  Go up the corridor and take your first left.  It's the second door on your right.  Room 212."

     "Thank you."

     They all ran off to the room.  When they turned the corner they saw Dudley standing outside with 'Aunt' Marge.

     "Dudley!" yelled Harry.  "What happened?"

     "You!" Marge screamed.  "You're probably the cause of this.  Damn you.  You good for nothing….you're just like your parents."

     Ignoring Marge's rampage Harry looked to Dudley.  "Dudley what happened?" he asked again.

     "Don't know Harry.  One minute we're eating dinner and the next he started to cough.  He didn't stop until he fell in his plate.  I rushed to call the ambulance and mum was yelling and screaming."

     "Did he stop breathing at all?"

     "No.  Mum said that he was breathing all along, but when she pulled him straight in the chair he was holding his chest."

     "Is Aunt Petunia in with him?  Can I see him?"

     "No!" Marge screamed again.  "You are not what he needs right now."

     Just then the door opened.  Harry looked into Petunia's eyes.  She smiled and quietly said, "Harry, he wants to see you."

     "Really?" Harry, Hermione and Arabella asked together.

     She smiled and let him in.  "Harry I don't think there's much time left.  I think he wants to make his peace."

     Everyone was in shock.  Harry especially.  He didn't expect anything like that.  He was sure that his Uncle Vernon would have him barred from the hospital.  Harry and Hermione walked up to the bed quietly.

     "U-Uncle Vernon it's me Harry."

     "B-Boy….Harry," he said quietly.  "I don't think there's much time.  The doctor said that there isn't much they can do."  Vernon looked around the room and saw his family with him.  "We never did see eye to eye on anything."

     Harry cut him off.  "Uncle you should rest now," he said quietly.

     "Nonsense boy and will you let me finish."  He saw Harry nod.  "You know I never liked your kind.  Thought we could drive it out of you, but it never happened.  When you left last week I thought it would be the last time I'd see you.  I guess I was wrong.  I suppose that snake of yours went to get you too.  It doesn't matter much now.  Your headmaster spoke to us about what you've been through over the past seven years.  I didn't know and I'd like to apologize to you.  According to him you're some kind of second coming.  If that is the case then whoever it is that your supposed to go up against should have their hands full.  After all, if I couldn't break you than I doubt he can."

     "Thank you Uncle Vernon.  I accept your apology."

     "Now who is this again?  Your girlfriend?" he asked.

     "Yes.  This is Hermione.  Hermione Granger."

     "Granger?  Granger.  Name seems familiar."

     "You might have sold them drills Mr. Dursley," she said.  "They're dentists."

     "Yes now I remember.  Well you be careful with this one.  He's a royal pain."

     She couldn't help but giggle.  "Only sometimes sir and your right by the way, Voldemort, the man after Harry, will have his hands full."

     Vernon winces as he struggled to breathe.  "I think it's almost that time," he said.  "It's G-Getting harder to talk.  Dudley you're the man of the house now.  Take care of your mother."

     "I will father.  I promise."

     "That's my Dudley."

     "Petunia, I love you."

     "Oh Vernon please…."

     "It will be alright Petunia.  Harry?"

     "Yes Uncle Vernon?"

     "The headmaster said you can beat this man.  He's…proud…of …you.  Make…me…proud…too.  You're…a….great….wizard…he…said.  I hope….he…was…right.  Goodbye….son."

     Vernon Dursley took a long breath and closed his eyes for the last time.  He made his peace with his family and died holding his wife's hand as others looked on.  Harry Potter saw a new man in Vernon Dursley this night.  The one person outside of Voldemort that made his life a living hell was gone.  He was taken not by wizard hands, but by the hands of God.  It was his time and God called for another angel in the battle against evil.

     They stayed in the room for another fifteen minutes and walked outside.  Harry told his Aunt and cousin what was to happen to him after this night was over.  They understood and wished him luck.  He promised that upon his return to the wizarding world he would send an owl to let them know he was back.  They hugged and said their goodbyes.  

     Harry, Hermione and Arabella left the hospital and went back to the Burrow where everyone was waiting for news.  Harry told them the story and started to say his goodbyes to everyone that was there.  The clock struck midnight as a golden shield enveloped the room.  It was time to leave to fulfill his destiny.


	26. The Circle of Happiness

**CHAPTER 25: THE CIRCLE OF HAPPINESS**

     It was midnight exactly one week after Harry Potter's birthday.  He was leaving to find a destiny that was chosen for him before he was even born.  He was in the middle of saying his goodbyes (Molly Weasley was still crying) when a familiar light enveloped the room.  Godric Gryffindor walked out of the shadow to stand before his grandson.

     "Hello Harry," he said smiling.

     "Hello Grandfather," Harry replied.  "How are we on time?"

     "We're fine my boy.  You can finish saying goodbye."

     "Thanks."  Harry went around the room to say his goodbyes.  He had a long goodbye with McGonagall and Dumbledore as they both told him to take care and be careful.  "Professor?" he said.  

     "Yes Harry?" asked a questioning Professor Dumbledore.

     "I just wanted to say that I'll try not to let you down."

     "Of that Mr. Potter we have no doubt," Professor McGonagall said.

     "Oh yeah Professor, I almost forgot something."  He tilted his head and looked up towards his room.  He held up his hand and two parchments appeared in his hand.  "Professor McGonagall this is yours," he turned to Professor Snape, "and Professor Snape this one's for you."

     Professor Dumbledore started to chuckle, "You are your mother's son Harry.  Your father would have waited until he came back to hand in his holiday homework."

     Snape rolled his eyes at the comment and started with one of his own.  "I hope Potter that it is ALL the information I asked for.  You don't need to have points taken off even before the summer is over."

     "Don't worry sir.  It's all there and more.  I'm sorry but instead of the three foot parchment you wanted, it's around seven.  There was a lot of interesting stuff in the book about it."

     "What about mine Mr. Potter.  Will I be taking any points off?" McGonagall interrupted.

     "I hope not Professor.  Yours is nine feet instead of four.  It's like my quill was going by itself," Harry replied.

     "That's because you probably charmed it to do so Potter," Snape said quietly.

     "Is it my understanding that you think my grandson is cheating at his studies Professor?" Godric asked.

     "No Mr. Gryffindor.  I would never insinuate that kind of thing.  It's just that Mr. Potter and his friends have the…unique quality of finding themselves in, shall we say, interesting positions."

     Harry looked at his Potions Professor and sighed.  "If you must know Professor Snape it was Dobby who broke into your private stores to give me the Gillyweed for the second task.  So I hope you can understand the need for his privacy.  I would hope that you keep this to yourself instead of confronting him with it."

     "Thank you for telling me Potter.  That was all I wanted to know," he sneered.

     Harry could see the evil glint in Snape's eyes and so did Dumbledore.  "There's no need to fear Harry.  I'm sure Severus has gotten over it already."  He looked towards Snape.  "Isn't that right Severus?"

     "Yes of course Headmaster.  I promise Potter I will not say or do anything that will make him….uncomfortable."

     "Thanks Professor.  I appreciate it."

     "Oh yes, and one more thing Mr. Potter," he said.

     "What's that sir?"

     "Good luck….Harry.  We'll all be waiting to hear from you."

     "Thanks.  Do try to be careful too sir."

     "Bet your life I will."  He looked up at Remus and Sirius.  "Your turn…gentlemen."

     "Gee thanks slimy," Sirius said.  He looked to see Dumbledore raise an eyebrow. 

     "Take care of yourself kid.  What am I going to do without you?  How can I play any pranks on your poor unsuspecting Professors without your help?"

     Harry had to stifle a laugh.  "I'm sure you'll manage Padfoot, and please do try to be careful.  I don't need to come back to find my Godfather in the Hospital Wing all banged up."

     "I will.  I promise.  Besides it's me.  What could happen?"

     "Everything," everyone said.

     "Yeesh.  What a crowd," he said.  "Godric, you will watch over him right?"

     "Yes Sirius.  You and your companions can be rest assured of that.  Anyway he'll have James and Lily around for a little bit too.  I'm sure they'll be fine."  He noticed Harry smile.  "I forgot to mention that Harry.  Sorry."

     "It's alright Godric."  He turned to Remus.  "Professor Lupin."

     "Yes Mr. Potter?" he replied sarcastically.

     "Sorry about that Moony, will you be alright with…um?"

     "Yes Harry.  You won't have to worry.  Padfoot will be with me and I'm sure that Severus will whip me up a batch of Wolfsbane Potion when it's time."

     "That's good to hear.  Professor Snape, please try to be nice to Neville.  I would ask that my favor from still stands.  He can do the work.  He's just scared of you.  I'm sure that you'll be able to see a big difference."  He looked around the room.  "Well I guess that's it except for you guys," he said turning to Ron and Hermione.

     "Not quite Harry.  Headmaster, do you recall the conversation we had earlier?"

     "Yes Godric.  Why do you ask?"

     "I ask that you give them a little leniency since Harry will not be around.  They may need the library's Restricted Section too."

     "I will make it open to them when the time comes.  Is there anything else?"

     "No.  Not at the moment Headmaster." 

     "Then we will take our leave.  Good Luck Harry."

     With surprising quickness Harry ran towards Mrs. Weasley and gave her a big hug.  "I promise I'll be careful.  Thank you for everything."

     "I have no doubt that you will Harry."  She was trying to hold back tears.  "You're such a good boy and we're happy to have you."

     He looked at her and smiled.  "Thanks Mrs. Weasley.  You're the best…mom a guy could have."

     She started to cry again as Arthur and the rest waved goodbye to him once more.  He was alone with Godric and his two best friends.  Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to Godric as he spoke.

     "I do believe that you have a great circle of friends my dear grandson."  He saw Harry about to answer him, but he stopped him.  "There is something that I need to tell all three of you.  Let's have a seat and well discuss it over some tea."


	27. Explanations, Prophesy & Annointment

**CHAPTER 26: EXPLANATIONS, PROPHESY, & ANNOINTMENT**

     The group sat at the table and started to have their tea.  Godric, without their knowledge, took it upon himself to take them into Potter Manor.  They finished and started to walk towards the end of the shield.  Godric raised his hands and lowered the shield.  Harry, Hermione and Ron were amazed to see where they were, but took it in stride.

     Hermione was the first one to speak.  "Um excuse me Mr. Gryffindor."

     "You can call me Godric, Hermione."  He saw her smile.  "You want to know what I said to the Headmaster."  All three of them were looking intently at him.  "Yes well as you know Harry here needs to be trained to use his powers.  Not all of them came as he kissed you the morning of his birthday.  He was given some of them during the passing of his sixteenth birthday, but they lay dormant inside of him.  There was a spell that was cast so that he couldn't use the powers completely.  That's why Harry, when you were in the park, you could sense Voldemort, and when you kissed Hermione the first time you started to glow just a little bit.  Any questions so far?"

     "Is that why Hermione heard Harry in Kings Cross Station when he spoke in his mind?" Ron asked.

      "Yes that is correct Ron.  Telepathy was one of the powers that were granted.  It is basically a minor gift, but it does come in handy sometimes.  The other powers were given in moderation.  That was why you found it easy to do some of the wandless magic, transfigure the second sword, and change into one of your anamagus forms.  By the way Harry I think you'd like to know that you are a multimagimagi.  What that means is that you can transform into any regular animal as well as magical."

     "Wow Harry.  Good for you," Hermione said.  

     "Yeah mate that's so cool," Ron added.

     Harry looked confused now.  "Godric how come I get all these powers and my father didn't?  Also wasn't Merlin the only Magimagi?"

     "Yes you are right, but that is where the text knowledge ends.  You see Harry I am an heir of Merlin.  So was your father and so are you.  Your father had some of the power but it was controlled because it usually skips generations.  Look at it this way, if you measured powers on a scale then your grandfather would be at a ten, your father at a twenty five and you are at about two hundred.  The reason for that is because of your mother.  She has the genes of both Helga and Rowena.  For that very reason your power is the most ever.  We all know that Voldemort is Salazar's heir, but the story doesn't end there.  You have it within yourself to augment magical powers.  It was a trait that only Merlin and I have had until now."

     "Do you mean that I can alter someone's magical ability?" Harry asked.

     "Yes.  Actually you've already done it."

     "Are you sure?"

     "I'm absolutely positive.  Ronald may I have your wand please?"  

     "Sure Godric."  Ron reached into his cloak and gave his wand up.

     "Now what I want you to do is transfigure the dining room table into a wizard chess board complete with pieces."

     "I can't do that with my wand never mind without it," Ron said flatly.

     "Yes you can.  Just concentrate and think of what you want the table to look like."

     "Go on Ron," Harry said.  "Show me what you got."

     Ron took a breath and closed his eyes.  He thought of the features of the chess board and its features.  He heard Hermione gasps and he opened his eyes.  "I did it!" he exclaimed.  "I think McGonagall is going to be very impressed with that."

     "Hey Ron you might want to keep it a secret," Harry said.  "Wait until the end of N.E.W.T.'s then when it is time for the exam spring it on her.  She'll have to give you a good mark for that."

     "Yes very good Ronald.  Now can you change it back?" asked Godric.

     "I don't see why not."  He started to concentrate on what was originally the dining room table, but something happened to make him stop.  The chess pieces started to move.

     "Godric what's happening?" asked Hermione.

     "To tell you the truth Hermione I don't know."

     Both sets of pawns moved to let the White and Black Kings move forward.  The two Kings stood face to face and held out their swords.  The two swords started to glow as the two Kings merged with one another.  What stood in front of the onlookers was not two but rather one King - half black and half white.  In its hand was gripped a single sword.  The King turned its head to look at the group.  It nodded its head and began to speak.

     "Lord Godric Gryffindor we bear you greetings, and to you as well, Harry Potter - Heir of Gryffindor, Heir of Merlin, Heir of Ravenclaw, and Heir of Hufflepuff.  We are honored to be in your presence."

     "Excuse me," Harry said.  "Who are you?"

     "We are the One from Two.  We are here to help complete prophesy from an age long gone."

     "What prophesy might that be?" asked Hermione.

     "There was a legend that said in the darkest days of light the Heir would come forth to wage battle with the darkness.  We are here to present the Heir with the Sword of Friendship.  With it he will fight alongside the Heir to preserve the friendship.  There is more to this prophesy, but its knowledge will come.  Lord Harry Potter, Heir of Gryffindor, Heir of Merlin we are honored that you have come to complete your destiny.  We wish you much luck in your battle that lies ahead.  Lord Gryffindor we remember our friendship with fondness.  We relinquish the Sword of Friendship to the Heir.  Wield it well in the battle ahead."  The King moved towards the group with the sword pointed up.   When it reached the end of the board it stopped and spoke.  "Ronald Weasley, come forth and kneel.  There is nothing to fear."  Ron shrugged his shoulders and stepped up to the board and kneeled.  "Ronald Arthur Weasley, know that we are the King.  In life there are many who are acquaintances, but few who are friends.  You are more than both.  True friendship is what life's game is about.  We acknowledge the true friendship within you.  The Heir is lucky for a friendship such as yours.  We the King knight thee."  The King lowered his sword and tapped Ron on both of his shoulders.  "Rise Lord Ronald Arthur Weasley."  

     Ron stood up.  "Thank you King of Friendship," he said looking happy and unsure.

     The King then handed the sword to Ron.  "We relinquish our Sword of Friendship to the Heir.  Use it well."

     The King slid its way back to the middle of the board.  It began to glow again and it split apart to form the two kings.  They each moved back into position as the pawns followed suit.  

     Ron held up the sword to the group.  "I think this belongs to you Harry."  He started to hand over the sword.  The voices stopped him. 

     "Remember………For Friendship" it said.

     "I think you're meant to have it Ron," Harry said.  "What do you think Godric?"

     "Well seeing that I'm not omniscient I would have to agree with you.  That was the strangest thing I've ever seen.  What do you think Hermione?"

     "I think Harry's right.  Look at the chess piece in the hilt of the sword."

     "Hey it's the Black Knight," Ron said.  "That was the piece I was when we were looking for the Sorcerer's (or Philosopher's if your in England) Stone.  Now we both have swords Harry."

     "I guess we do," he replied.

     "I know what your thinking love," Hermione said.  "You're thinking about what the King said about the sword belonging to the Heir.  I'm sure we'll figure it out."  She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.


	28. The Potter Library

**CHAPTER 27: THE POTTER LIBRARY**

     Ron transfigured a sheath for the sword and put it around his back.  Ron looked at his new sword again just before he sheathed it.  It was light for him but the blade seemed to be pretty well balanced and had a triangular tip to it.  The hilt was made out of ivory and in the center was a black knight chess piece that was carved out of Obsidian Stone.  After a minute or two of studying the sword he placed it in its sheath and the group was on its way.  

     Godric showed them every part of the house as Sirius did.  There were the normal rooms (dining, kitchen, sitting and bedrooms), but there was also a place to mix potions, a dueling room, meditation chamber and a spa type room that had weights and mats.  They finally got to the last part of the second floor when he stopped them.  They were in front of two seven foot doors and Godric smiled.

     "Alright here is where the Potter Library is located."  Hermione's eyes lit up realizing that she could now get to the books.  He opened the doors, and if it were possible he thought he saw her eyes open even more.  "Ron and Hermione," he started.  "I have a special task for you to perform while I take Harry to train.  What we need is for you to look through the journals of Harry's father.  Somewhere in there are clues that he was working on to find a spell that may be able to block the Avada Kedarva spell.  I'm sorry to say that it may take a while because there are so many boxes with different reference."

     "Don't worry 'bout that Godric," Ron started.  "Hermione and I will get through it all.  Am I right Hermione?"

     "Yes Ron," she said looking up at Godric.  "If the answer's here then we'll find it.  

     "That's good to hear.  Now let me show you what's here."  Godric walked in followed by the three.  "Over here there are Harry's grandfather's old volumes.  His name was Harold.  That's how your parents got your name."

     "Hey Harry look at this," called Ron.  "I think that this might be your grandfather and your dad."

     The others walked over and looked at the picture.  In it there were Harry's dad and someone that was an older version of him sitting in a park.  They waved at the group and Harry smiled.

     "You're right Ron.  This is my grandfather.  Sirius told me about him.  He was a former Minister of Magic."

     "Yes that's right," Godric said.  "He was the first to start researching a way to block the Killing Curse.  We need to find out what he and James were working on.  If Harry has any hope of ending this war then we'd better get started on doing what we have to do."

     Hermione was standing off at the wall of books.  She was amazed to see that she had access to a very big library.  It was like a dream come true for her.  She was barely listening to the conversation behind her when she came across a book that was in its own unique casing.  She pulled out the book to find that it was sandwiched in between two book holders.  On the spine of the book there was a beautiful woman holding what looked like a staff.  Hermione pulled the book from its holders and opened the book.  

She wasn't completely paying attention to the conversation behind her.  She was more interested in the book that she had in her hand.  When she pulled the book out of the holders she quickly noticed that the book cover was a periwinkle blue color.   The holders on the book were of a wood that she didn't recognize, and that the design on it was carved.  She put the holder down and opened the book.  

     "This is odd," she said.

     "What's that 'Mione?" asked Harry.

     "Look at this book.  There's nothing written on the pages."

     "Where did you find it Hermione?" asked Ron.  

     "Right here behind me," she said pointing at the shelf.  "Godric do you know anything about it?"

     "No.  Although it could have the invisibility spell placed on the writing.  Why don't you try the Revelus Spell.  That might work."

     "There's nothing to loose I suppose."  Hermione took out her wand and started to say the spell.  "Harry can you hold this for me."  She gave Harry her wand and put her hand on the blank page.  "Revelus!" she said.  Nothing happened.  "Weird."  She picked up the holder and placed the book back in.  She started to put the book back when Ron stopped her.

     "Hermione -" Ron began.

     "Stop." Harry finished.  Harry looked at Ron.  "That was pretty good."  They both laughed.  "Ron did you feel something when 'Mione put the book back?"

     "Yeah.  It feels like she was meant to have it or something."

     "I wonder."  He turned to Hermione.  "Love, say the spell again."

     "Are you sure?" she asked.

     "You don't have anything to loose Hermione, and I think that the boys are on the right track.  I too felt something.  Go ahead and try it."

     "If you think it will do something."  She held the book with both hands and closed her eyes.  "Revelus!" she said again.

     The book and holder started to glow in her hands and she let it go.  It floated in the air in front of her and started to glow brighter.  The combination of the two started to meld together.  The book shrunk as the ends of the holder moved closer together.  Once the ends were side by side it began to take shape and started to grow.  The bright glow diminished and standing in front of them was a woman who smiled at them.


	29. The Prophesy & The Gift

**CHAPTER 28: THE PROPHESY & THE GIFT**

     "Greetings to you all I am the Second of Two.  I stand before you to complete the Prophesy of the Heir.  My name is Melina."

     "Hello Melina.  I am Godric Gryffindor.  By what magic do you come by?"

     "Fear not Godric.  I remember the wisdom we shared.  Please I mean no harm.  As I said I am here to complete the Prophesy.  I am honored to meet you Harry Potter – Heir of Gryffindor, Heir of Merlin, Heir of Ravenclaw, and Heir of Hufflepuff.  Lord Ronald Arthur Weasley, I am honored to meet you as well."  She looked to Hermione and smiled.  "You are the Heir's greatest love."

     "Yes, I hope."  She said quietly.  "I'm Hermione Granger." 

     Melina smiled at this.  "Fear not Hermione Granger.  You are the one.  I sense within you the Wisdom.  You're wondering about the Prophesy of the Heir.  Have you figured it out yet?"

     "I'm afraid not," Hermione said.  "I think that if we put all the information together that we could come up with some sort of answer.  What do you think?"

     "Sounds good to me Hermione," said Ron.  "Harry what do you think?"

     "I think that I'm in love with a very smart witch."

     Hermione blushed.  "Okay then here's what we have.  Harry you're the Heir of Gryffindor and Merlin.  The proof being that Godric is here.  Second the Sword of Friendship was given to Ron.  The King said that he would relinquish the Sword of Friendship to the Heir to fight along side the Heir to preserve the friendship.  Then he handed the sword to Ron."

     "Wait a minute," Ron interrupted.  "When Godric took us to meet Harry's parents he told me that my friendship with Harry was more than that of an acquaintance.  He said that I was a true friend, but it was my bravery that placed me in Gryffindor instead of Hufflepuff.  That must mean that in some way I'm the Heir of Hufflepuff."

     "Yes and Hermione is by far the smartest of us," Harry started.  "That must mean that you're the Heir of Ravenclaw."

     "A good theory love, but there's no proof," Hermione replied.

     "Well I think that I dreamt the proof."  Both Ron and Hermione looked at him in confusion.  "I'm going to start sounding like Trelawney, but here goes.  Do you remember when you walked in on me the first night we were at the Burrow?"

     "Yes you were meditating and you said something about a good dream.  That was it."

     "That's right.  The dream that I had was a Sorting Ceremony, and if I had to guess it was about twelve or thirteen years from now.  There was Ginny and Draco's daughter, Ron your son was there and 'Mione our kids were there."

     "Harry we've got kids, and you didn't tell me?"

     "Sorry 'Mione, but I didn't want to spoil the surprise."

     "It's okay Harry.  I understand."  She turned to Melina.  "So that's it then.  We are the Heirs of the Founders."

     "That is correct Heir.  Come forward so that I may bestow upon you my gift."  

     "I do have one question."

     "Yes Godric?"

     "Why am I not familiar with this Prophesy?"

     "When Rowena and Helga bestowed these birthrights to their heirs they didn't want anyone to find out about them.  That is why it is written in prophesy form, but the text that it was written in was destroyed.  When Harry reached the age of acknowledgement his magic activated the spell that the two founders placed.  It wasn't by coincidence that these three found themselves."

     "So what you're saying is that when I turned eleven the magic inside of me turned on Rowena and Helga's spell."

     "That is correct Harry."  She turned to look at Hermione.  "Now then Hermione I shall give my gift to you."  Melina reached into her cloak and pulled out her wand.  "Hermione come forward with your wand please."  Hermione stepped closer to Melina and held her wand out.  "All around us there is knowledge to be gained.  I pass my knowledge to you for you are the Heir."  There was a bright blue light that came out of Melina's wand to Hermione's.  Both wands rose in the air.  "The knowledge of the world is yours for the taking.  Use it to help fight ignorance and help preserve the knowledge of the world."  She smiled at Hermione and said, "W_andus formatus magus stafus wisdomes!"  There was a bright white light and before everyone's eyes both wands merged with each other and melted into a sphere of pure white magical energy.  There was a beam of light that extended from the sphere to both Hermione and Melina, and they were both encircled in the light._

     "I accept the knowledge and wisdom from my ancestor," Hermione said.  "Thank you for your gift Melina."

     "You are pure of Heart Hermione Granger.  Your wisdom will surpass all.  Our lives are bonded in that.  When this connection is broken your gift will be reviled.  I wish you well on your journeys.  Remember that your path will not always be an easy one.  Wisdom is gained by the knowledge we possess.  Behold Hermione Granger – Heir of Ravenclaw this is my gift for you."  She reached out with her hand and grabbed the sphere of light.  "Reveal yourself to the Heir," she said in a commanding tone, and released the sphere.

     The light faded from both Hermione and Melina, but the sphere just continued to hover in front of them.  Hermione looked at Melina.  "Can I touch it?" she asked.

     "Yes Hermione.  Take the sphere and it will reveal itself to you."

     Hermione reached out with her hand and took hold of the sphere.  "It's warm," she said.  It started to glow brighter and started to speak.

     "By your touch, I can see, you are the one for me.  Long have I waited for this time, when everything is not fine.  The Heir has awakened the forces needed, but attack without wisdom is foolish and heated.  Wisdom is called for in the fight up front, so with us to call on the Heir won't be stumped.  Reveal myself to the Heir I might, for one drop of blood is needed for sight."

     "That sounded like the Sorting Hat," Ron said.

     "I imagine so.  It was always Rowena who came up with those rhymes." Godric said.

     "I think it needs a drop of blood from me."

     "C'mere 'Mione and I'll do it," Harry said.  Harry used the cutting charm to open up a cut on Hermione's finger.  She let a drop of blood fall onto the sphere and watched it turn red.  Harry healed the cut and held her hand as they watched the now red orb reach out to Hermione.  The sphere changed shape the closer it got to them.  When it was eye level it lengthened itself out and slowly began to loose brightness.  When it stopped glowing Hermione took hold of the pure white staff.

     "Hermione it is time for me to go.  What you hold in your hand is yours and yours alone.  It is called the Mage Staff of Wisdom.  Once it is complete you will have all the knowledge that Rowena had.  It is her gift to her heir."

     "Do you mean that it isn't complete?"

     "Yes.  When I leave the book and its holder will transfigure itself to form the crown of the staff.  When this happens, take the crown and place it on top of the staff.  They will combine, reform, and glow a bluish color that will surround you both.  You need only speak your name and title, and the color will fade.  Know that the staff can only be used by you until it is time for you to relinquish it to your heir.  Do you understand?"

     "Yes I do Melina.  Thank you."

     She turned to Godric and Harry, "My Lords Gryffindor, it was an honor to be here with you.  Lord Harry Potter I wish you well in your quest and your love."  She turned to Ron, "Lord Ronald Weasley – Heir of Hufflepuff, friend of friends, it was an honor meeting the Heir's fiercest friend.  Good luck on your quest."  She turned to Hermione.  "Lady Hermione Granger – Heir of Ravenclaw I wish you well in your quest.  Heed my warnings and protect the ones you love.  Wisdom is the key to everything."  She started to glow again and smiled at Harry and Hermione standing together.  "Hermione, you chose him well.  He loves you very much.  I told you that if you chose with the wisdom of your heart you would find the one for you.  Farewell Lady Hermione Granger – Heir of Ravenclaw."

     The group stood there watching Melina fade away in the light.  When she was gone all that was left was a crown that was made up of four owls standing side by side.  They in turn stood on a circular pedestal.  In the middle of the owls was a sapphire blue crystal.  Hermione smiled as she picked it up.

     "It doesn't feel heavy at all."  When she placed the crown at the top of the staff, they both started to glow blue.  It was if there was a wind blowing through the room but it was only under Hermione.  She stood proudly with her staff and smiled.  "I am Hermione Ann Granger – Heir of Ravenclaw," she said aloud.  The blue light intensified and the voice from the staff spoke once more.

     "Lady Hermione Ann Granger - Heir of Ravenclaw and Mage of Wisdom, I can feel both the Heir of Gryffindor and the Heir of Hufflepuff with you.  Your wisdom will be needed in the times ahead.  Never give up the will to learn for there will always be a need of wisdom in the world.  Lord Ronald Arthur Weasley – Heir of Hufflepuff you have been given the Sword of Friendship by the King.  Its colors shall be your own.  Lord Harry James Potter – Lord Gryffindor and Heir of Merlin.  Your colors can be none other than that of your ancestors Lord Godric Gryffindor and Merlin the Wizard.  Finally it said, "Lady Hermione Ann Granger – Heir of Ravenclaw and Mage of Wisdom.  From henceforth you shall be known as Wisdom Mage Granger to everyone except those whom you wish to call you by your given name.  Your colors are those of pure wisdom and knowledge."

     The blue light went away and the trio stood together in awe of what just occurred.  Before all this happened they were in their black robes with the Hogwarts Crest on the front.  Now everything changed.  Harry now had on gold and crimson robes with the Gryffindor Lion on one side and a phoenix on the other.  At the bottom of his robes were runes designed in blue.  Ron now had on black and white robes with the Black and White King on one side and the Black Knight on the other.  Just the same as Harry's robes Ron's had runes written in yellow.  Hermione's robes were now white and blue with the print of an owl holding a staff in its wing.  The runes on her robes were written in bronze.

     "I think we need to see Professor Dumbledore," Harry said.

     "I agree Harry," Godric said.  "Go with Ron and Hermione to tell the Headmaster what happened.  You can come back to the house later, but don't take that much time.  Since you are the Heirs you can all apparate into the castle being that your there Harry.  Otherwise it's to Hogsmeade and then walking to the castle.  Call me when you get back.  Then we can start your training.  Hermione and Ron you can come back in the morning and get started at the library."

     "That sounds good to us Godric." Harry said as the others nodded.  "Let's go guys."  

     "Where are we going to apparate Harry?" asked Ron.

     "I know," said Hermione.  "We'll apparate right next to the gargoyle."

     "Bloody brilliant Hermione," said Ron.

     "That's why I love you 'Mione," Harry said smiling.  "You're the brains of the outfit."

     "Is that all?"

     "No.  I also love you because you look simply amazing in your new robes.  You also have beautiful, brown chestnut eyes and a beautiful smile that lights up the sky."

     "Will you stop already?"  Ron said throwing up his hands.  "I wonder if this is what Padfoot and Moony had to go through with your mum and dad."

     "Oh stop Ron," said Hermione.  "It's not like you don't say these things to Lavender.  She tells us almost everything."

     They all started to smile and laugh.  They gained their composure and apparated to Hogwarts.


	30. The Burrow

**CHAPTER 29: THE BURROW**

     Back at the Weasley Burrow Ginny and Draco were talking in the living room while Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen with Minki getting the house prepared for supper.  

     "You know Ginny that we might have a problem when we get back to school," Draco started.  

     "What problem might that be Draco?" Ginny asked.

     "Well the way I see it is that the other students might not like us being together."

     "I see so what are you telling me?"

     "I'm telling you that if someone gives you a problem you can tell me about it and we'll talk to that person together.  That means even if we have to have a professor mediate."

     "That sounds good to me.  What do you say we get a snack before supper?"  She saw Draco smile. "C'mon let's go."  

     They walked into the kitchen and there were a few things that were being chopped up.  "Ginny, Draco, what can I do for you?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

     "Can we get a snack before dinner?" asked Ginny.  

     "Well I suppose it couldn't hurt.  Sit and I'll get you something."

     Just then the fireplace blazed on and there sat the face of Professor Snape.  "Mr. Malfoy.  Ms. Weasley.  Am I interrupting something?"

     "You are interrupting their snack Severus," Mrs. Weasley said.

     "My….apologies Molly," he said.

     "Accepted Severus, now would you like to come back over?"

     "No Molly I just needed a word with Mr. Malfoy."

     "Alright then Severus here he is."

     "Yes sir?" Draco piped up.

     "I was wondering, Mr. Malfoy, if you were done with your potions work?"

     "Yes sir.  I sent it to you through owl post.  Actually both mine and Ginny's were there.  I didn't think you would mind if we sent both."

     "When did you send it?"

     "We sent it this morning Professor," Ginny spoke up.

     "I see.  Then I have another assignment for you.  One that will give both of you house points upon your return to school.  That's if you're interested."

     "What is the assignment sir?" Draco asked.

     "Let's see if you can put your skill where your mouth is.  I've already cleared it with his grandmother so if you are agreeable Neville Longbottom has agreed to take on a tutor for the summer.  I suppose that he would mind having two."

     Draco thought on this for a moment before answering.  "Very well sir.  Where is it that I'm supposed to meet him?"

     "If Ms. Weasley is coming with you then you both are expected to be at Snape Manor at eight sharp.  If you want breakfast then you better make it at seven thirty."

     Ginny saw her mother raise an eyebrow.  "Severus, are you sure you're feeling alright?  Did you bump your head on your caldron?"

     "No Molly I did not.  I am acting on Mr. Potter's request.  Hopefully it will save me from the eternal damnation that is Neville Longbottom.  Also Albus thought it was a good idea."

     "He's a very smart man that Dumbledore," Molly mumbled.  "Very well Severus I shall send the children in the morning.  I already told Narcissa that Draco would be spending the night here so there is no need to worry."

      "Very well Molly.  Mr. Malfoy I shall see the both of you in the morning.  No need to bring your text I have everything here."

     "Thank you sir," Draco replied.

     "Yes thank you Professor," Ginny yelled.

     "You're welcome Ms. Weasley."  He looked down and nodded.  "It seems that your assignments are here.  I'll look them over and talk to you tomorrow.  Good evening."

     They watched the face of Professor Snape disappear from the fireplace.  "Well that was an interesting call don't you think?" asked Ginny.

     "That was the last thing I would ever expect him to do," replied Mrs. Weasley.

     "You can say that again," Draco said dryly.  "He probably thinks that Neville will kill him somehow this year."

     Just then there was a chime from the family clock.  "Your father or Percy must be coming home.  They'll be a bit early for supper though."

     "It isn't them mum," Ginny said looking at the clock.  "It's Ron.  Something's happening to his name."

     Mrs. Weasley jumped to see what was happening when Ron's name disappeared from the clock arm in a bright yellow glow only to be replaced by something else.  On the arm it now read: **Lord Ronald Arthur Weasley – Heir of Hufflepuff and Knight of Friendship.  Just then the fireplace blew up again and the head of Albus Dumbledore was floating in the fire.**

     "Hello Molly," he said.

     "Albus, can you come here please?" she asked.

     "Of course Molly," he said.  His head disappeared from view, but then the rest of him appeared in the fireplace.  "Did something happen?" he asked seeing the distress in her face.

     Before anyone could answer the clock started to glow blue.  This time Hermione's name changed.  It read: **Lady Hermione Ann Granger – Heir of Ravenclaw and Mage of Wisdom.**

     "Interesting," Albus started to say.  "I wonder what it means."

     Then the clock started to glow gold and crimson.  Harry's name changed as well.  It now read: **Lord Harry James Potter – Lord Gryffindor and Heir of Merlin.**

     "Merlin?  As I said before, interesting.  I need to get back to the school to research something."

     "Professor before you go I was wondering if Professor Snape told you of his request?"

     "Yes Draco.  That is what I was calling for.  What was your response?"

     "Well both Ginny and I are going to help Neville.  Ginny will be doing charms and I'll be doing potions."

     "I see.  I shall put that down in your school records of course.  That brings up another question for the staff.  Okay then.  Good luck you two.  Please owl me with your progress with Mr. Longbottom.  Goodbye all."  The professor left flooing to his office with a smile on his face and a question in his mind.


	31. The Headmaster's Office

**CHAPTER 30: THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE**

     Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, returned from the Weasley Burrow in a confused state.  The names on the clock in the Weasley's kitchen changed the names of his three top students.  To top that off Severus Snape _actually asked for a student to help another student with his potions material.  __'I guess this could be the start of something good,' he thought.  "On to business I suppose."  He reached on top of the fireplace and took out a pinch of blue powder.  He threw it in and said, "Minerva McGonagall!"_

     The Deputy Headmistress' face appeared in the flames.  "You called Albus?" she asked.

     "Yes Minerva.  Would you please call the staff in for a meeting?  It's quite important."

     "Yes of course Albus.  Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

     He smiled at McGonagall and shook his head.  "All in good time Minerva.  Thank you."

     She nodded and her head disappeared from view as she went to call the other professors to the meeting.  As everyone approached the gargoyle that was in front of the Headmaster's Office they were all wondering what this surprise meeting was about.  

     "Minerva what is the problem?" asked Professor Flitwick.

     "I have no idea.  He wouldn't tell me until you were all present."  She looked at the statue and spoke the password.  "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!"  The rest of the group looked at her, and she just smiled.  "Let's go find out what this is about."

     When they reached the office the door was open and they walked in.  "Ah hello all of you," Dumbledore said.  "Come in and sit please there are a couple of things I'd like to go over.  First things first though.  Does anyone care for tea?"  He waved his wand and there was tea for all and a few plates of finger sandwiches for all."

     Everyone took some food and tea, and started chatting amongst themselves when Professor McGonagall started the real questions.  "Albus what's this all about?"

     Dumbledore looked around and the group of teachers stopped talking.  "As I said there are a few things I'd like to go over.  A request was made to Severus last week by our young Mr. Potter.  It seems that he wanted him to be a little nicer to Neville Longbottom.  As we all know Mr. Longbottom does have the unique ability to get himself into…ah…different situations."  He smiled as the staff started rolling their eyes and nodding there heads.  "Severus would you like to continue?"

     "Yes thank you Headmaster.  It seems that Mr. Potter would like me to…ease up on Mr. Longbottom, but I thought it best that he should be given extra help in order to learn his mistakes.  I thought that perhaps if he knew what he was doing wrong then he'd be better prepared the next time through."  He paused to look at McGonagall and sneer.  "I have spoken with his grandmother, and extended the idea of him having a tutor for the rest of the summer so that he can prepare for his N.E.W.T.'s this year."

     "Who did you have in mind Severus?" asked McGonagall.

     He smiled, "Draco Malfoy."  He saw her eyebrow raise and her mouth start to open but he stopped her.  "Don't worry Minerva.  Mr. Malfoy will not be the only one there to teach him."

     "Really?" she asked.

     "Yes really.  I will be there as well to teach him as well as Ms. Weasley.  It seems that they are…a tandem of sorts.  I received her potions homework, along with Draco's.  It seems that they are the perfect…match for one another.  You'll be happy to know Minerva that her potions homework was exemplary.  I will tell her such when they both arrive at Snape Manor in the morning."  He looked towards the rest of the group and continued.  "It seems that Ms. Weasley will also be tutoring him in Charms if I'm not mistaken." 

     "You are correct Severus," interrupted Dumbledore.  "This brings me to my first question of the day.  I was wondering if you would like to start having Student Professors to help teach the younger year students.  This would be entirely done with the Seventh Year students with the exception of Virginia Weasley.  She is fourth in her grades behind…ah Severus what did you call them?"

     Snape rolled his eyes.  "I called them 'The Dream Team' Headmaster."

     "Yes 'The Dream Team'.  I'm sure you all know who we're referring to.  Anyway what do you think?"

     "Is it possible to duplicate Ms. Granger?" asked Professor Binns.

     Dumbledore chuckled slightly.  "A very good thought, but no although I do have some ideas," he waved his wand and there were parchments sitting in front of everyone.  "I thought that we would keep Mr. Malfoy for Potions, Ms. Weasley for Charms, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, Ms. Granger can do History if she has the time, and finally Ms. Brown and Patil for Divination."

     "I would like to take Neville Longbottom for Herbology if I may," said Professor Sprout.

     "Aren't you forgetting someone Headmaster?" Snape asked.

     "You're referring to Mr. Weasley.  No I haven't forgotten him.  I will have him doing research along with Ms. Granger on a matter of grave importance.  They will be given full use of the library including the Restricted Section.  There is a reason for that which I will now explain. 

     On his seventeenth birthday Harry Potter received a family gift.  This gift came from none other than Godric Gryffindor."  There were murmurs from the group.  "This gift came in the form of some very unusual powers.  I daresay that even now he is a great deal more powerful than the combined might of all of us.  Therefore his has been taken away to train to use his new powers.  He will not join us until at the very least Halloween.  In the mean time I have assigned the task of interim Head Boy, much to Molly and Arthur Weasley's pleasure, to Ronald Weasley until the time of Harry's return.  Virginia Weasley will take his place as Gryffindor Prefect.  Any questions so far?"

     "Where is Harry going to be trained?" asked Professor Flitwick.

     "I have no clue.  All I know is that Godric took him last night, along with his partners, to the Potter Manor.  I do know that he will have some of his training with Lily and James.  My guess is that Lily will teach him Charms and James will teach him Transfiguration."

     Just then they were interrupted, "Hopefully he'll teach him to be like us too," Sirius said as he and Remus walked through the doors.  

     "Please excuse the interruption, but we got your owl a little late," added Remus.  "So what'd we miss?"

     "You'd miss your brains if they weren't attached to your bodies….gentlemen," Snape said sarcastically.

     "Oh Sev, you missed us," Sirius said.  "Look Remus he's gonna cry happy tears cause we're back."

     "What!" he exclaimed looking at Dumbledore.

     "I didn't get to that part yet Sirius," Dumbledore said calmly.  "I also hired Sirius and Remus to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors.  Sirius will teach first through fourth and Remus fifth through seventh years.  When it is time for Remus to take his sabbatical for a few days then Sirius will switch with him and either Ms. Granger or Mr. Potter or both will teach first through fourth."

     "Hey that's great.  Hermione always wanted to teach," Remus said.  "I don't know about Harry though."

     "Are you kidding me Remus," Sirius said.  "They're gonna be just as hard to separate as Lily and James."

     "Too true my old friend."

     "If you two are finished then I can continue," he said shaking his head.  "Now when Harry comes back then he will take over the Head Boy position and Ronald will be given a Prefect position."


	32. Preparations

**CHAPTER 31: PREPARATIONS**

     At the same time the teacher's were having their discussion about the student Professors the three Heirs of Hogwarts apparated in front of the gargoyle……

     "They're having a teacher's meeting Harry," Hermione said.

     "It's too bad that we couldn't have some fun with them," spoke up Ron.

     "Says who?" replied Harry.  Hermione looked at him questioningly.  "After all I am the son of a Marauder."  There was a glint in his eye.

     Hermione was smiling also.  "What did you have in mind my love?"

     "How about going in disguise?  That way they can't tell it's us at first."

     "Then how about we make it even more interesting?" Ron smiled as a plan formed in his mind.  "We can interrupt their meeting disguised.  You Harry can make a block on our disguises so that no one can see through.  Undoubtedly Dumbledore will be calm and cool while the others will be very much alarmed.   Then at some point we drop the disguises and surprise them."

     Harry and Hermione started to laugh.  "That's great Ron," Hermione said first.

     "Yeah mate.  The Marauders ride again."  Harry put in.  "Here we go."  Harry put up their disguises as Hermione changed their robes into pure black ones.

     "When the time comes to reveal ourselves I'll say the Revelus Charm and everything will be back to normal.  I do have another thought."

     "What's that love?" asked Harry.

     "Well let's make a real entrance.  You can reform the castle so make us a doorway into Dumbledore's office."

     Harry smiled.  "That's good.  Nobody would be expecting that."

     "That's brilliant Hermione.  Let's just hope they get the joke.  I'd hate to have to have summer detention.  I think that mum would kill us all."

     "That's the truth," said Hermione.  "Harry I just thought of something."

     "What's that 'Mione?"

     "What if they already know we're here?"

     "Impossible.  I've been masking our presence since before we apparated here."

     "You can do that?" asked Ron.  

     "Yes.  That's why when you're off snogging with Lavender you'd better watch out.  I'll have Colin with me to take a picture of you guys in the act."

     "Hey that's not fair."

     "All's fair in pranks and war.  Besides do you really think that my better half would allow me to do that?"

     "No."

     "Well then there you have it."

     "Are you guys through yet?" Hermione interrupted.  "I think that we'd better do this."

     "You are always right," he said kissing her lightly.  "Let's get 'em.  Hoods up I should think."

     Harry raised his hands and muttered something under his breath.  The bricks in front of them started to glow slightly and move apart.  The voices on the other side were getting louder.

The Headmaster's Office……

     "Are you kidding me Remus," Sirius said.  "They're gonna be just as hard to separate as Lily and James."

     "Too true my old friend."

     "If you two are finished then I can continue," he said shaking his head.  "Now when Harry comes back then he will take over the Head Boy position and Ronald will be given a Prefect position."

Behind The Wall……

     Harry looked at his friends and gave them the thumbs up sign.  He made the wall move apart.

The Headmaster's Office……

     There was a slight glow in the wall that was to the left of the table.  The professors moved to the other side of the table and took up defensive posture.  The wall opened up and three hooded figures walked through the opening.


	33. Mystery Guests

**CHAPTER 32: MYSTERY GUESTS**

     The two groups stood there looking at each other.  Dumbledore was the first to speak.  "Hello," he started.  "I am Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts.  Who are you?"

     The one in the middle laughed and snapped his finger.  The group of professors saw the opening close.  "Hello Albus.  It's nice to see you again," the leader said.

     "We know each other?"

     "You, with the exception of one other, know me better than I know myself."  He stood strong and tilted his head from side to side cracking the bones in his neck.

     "Yes and the other is probably Voldemort," said a sneering Professor Snape.  "Expelliarmus!" he yelled.  

     He fired his spell at the person in the middle.  In turn the hooded man raised his hand and held the power of the spell in front of him.  "Most impressive, but I've seen it before.  Why not try this?"  In one swift motion he pushed his hand towards the unsuspecting professor and redirected the spell back at him.  When the spell hit Snape he flew across the room into the bookshelf behind him.  Some of the other professors went to his side as the rest had their wands up.  "I would have thought that you would know better than to attack an adversary whose skill has been untested.  Surely Voldemort has taught you that much."

     The person on the left began to speak.  "We mean you no harm.  We too fight the forces of Lord Voldemort in our own way." She stepped forward revealing her staff.

     The person on the right stepped forward and drew his sword.  "We are the Ones.  We pledge our friendship to those who fight for the Light."

     "Can you tell us your names?"

     "You already know us," the person in the middle spoke again.  "We are the Three of Light."  He saw them looking confused and nodded for the others to lower their hoods.  "Does that make it any better Albus?"

     "Not really."

     The one in the middle snorted and cracked a smile.  Turning to his left he said, "I think it's time."

     "Agreed," she said.  The sapphire stone that lay in the center of its crown started to glow.  A bluish light filled their side of the room as she stepped forward.  "Revelus!" she yelled as she hit the floor with her staff.  There was a bright flash of light as the three friends were revealed to the room full of professors.

     The three were surrounded by their ancestral colors.  Harry was first to speak.  "I am Lord Harry James Potter – Lord Gryffindor and Heir of Merlin."  His voice was deep and clear.  With his hood down, they all could see his emerald eyes blazing.  His robes changed from black to the gold and crimson with blue runes he had on before.  Out of no where the phoenix and the griffin appeared on the front of his robes along with a jewel encrusted sheath for his sword.

     Hermione stepped forward.  "I am Lady Hermione Ann Granger – Heir of Ravenclaw, Mage of Wisdom, and consort of Lord Gryffindor."  With her staff in her left hand she intertwined her right hand with Harry's and smiled at them.  Her robes changed from black to her white and blue robes with bronze runes written on them.  The print of an owl holding a staff in its left wing appeared at the center of her robes.    

     Ron stepped forward and spoke.  "I am Lord Ronald Arthur Weasley – Heir of Hufflepuff and Knight of Friendship."  Ron's robes changed from just black to black and white robes with yellow runes on it.  A Black and White Chess King and the Black Knight appeared on the front of his robes.

     Harry lifted his right hand in front of him and his sword appeared in his hand.  He looked at Ron as they tapped the tip of their swords together.  They both sheathed their swords and smirked at each other.  The glow from them faded as they stood smiling.  Harry waved his hand and the table that the professors were sitting at was fixed to its original state with room for three extra chairs.  He gestured to the seats hugging Sirius and Remus before sitting down.

     Before anyone could say something Fawkes flew in through the window.  _'Hello Lord Gryffindor,' it sang to him._

_     "Hello Fawkes," he sang back.  "You can call me Harry.  The title just isn't really who I am."_

_     "I know that Harry.  I was just teasing.  I wanted you to know that while you're gone I'll watch out for Hermione and Ron for you."_

_     "Thanks I'd appreciate it."_

_     "You're welcome…Lord Gryffindor."_

     Harry smiled as Fawkes flew to his perch.  "Professor I think you have some questions for us."

     "Damn you Potter," said a very angry Snape.  "That was uncalled for."

     "You attacked me.  It was an unprovoked attack.  You deserved what you got."

     "That's enough from the both of you," Dumbledore said.  "Severus, Harry is correct.  It was an unprovoked attack, and Harry you could have easily dissipated the spell.  I'm disappointed at the both of you."

     "My apologies Headmaster I let anger guide me," he said.  "You have my apologies as well Mr. Potter."

     "You also have mine Professor.  I shouldn't have let old feelings cloud my judgment."

     "Excellent.  Now we can get on with the matter at hand.  You are correct Harry.  I do have questions for you."

     "I figured just as much.  You can ask away, but some of the stuff we don't know."

     "Then I guess we'll start with the easy ones."  He smiled at Harry and held up a cup.  "Would you care for some tea?"

     Harry laughed at this and took the tea.  The trio started to explain everything that happened to them prior to them interrupting the professor's meeting.  Everyone seemed interested in what was happening when Harry stopped for a moment and held up his hand with a parchment in it.  "Excuse me for interrupting but what are these?"

     "Those Harry are lists of the new student Professors.  Severus had a thought of having young Mr. Malfoy tutor Neville in Potions, and I thought that the Seventh Years would like to give the younger students the benefit of some of their knowledge."

     "Interesting idea," Harry said.

     "Look Harry I get three classes," said Hermione happily.

     "Err…Professor?  How come I'm not on the list?  I mean I am good at some things."

     "Because Mr. Weasley your time will be spent with me going over certain materials.  There is still the matter of finding that which is lost.  Once school begins we will transfer the boxes that you and Ms. Granger didn't get through here so that you can continue to do your research.  Also I thought that you would want to work on your strategies."

     "That's a good reason," he replied.  

     The Headmaster nodded and turned his attention back to Harry.  "Will you be keeping the sword Harry?"

     "Yes sir.  I guess that it's a part of me now."  Harry paused and looked up.  He tilted his head and looked at the Headmaster curiously.  "Professor, are the wards for the school up?"

     "Yes Harry.  There were new wards put up just last month.  Why do you ask?"

     "It just doesn't feel right to me.  Did Professor Snape put any up?"

     "Yes I did Mr. Potter."

     "Then that's why I'm not sensing the right amount of energy around the castle."  He turned to his friends.  "Guys do you feel that?"

     Ron nodded, but Hermione answered.  "The Foundation Stone that was created after Salazar Slytherin left is not correctly accepting the magical energies.  It might have something to do with the Professor's Dark Mark."

     "Then I think we need to reenergize the Foundation Stone now.  Those wards must be brought up to full power before the new term starts and before I leave."

     "Ms. Granger I have a question," said Professor Binns.

     "Yes Professor?" she asked getting out of her chair.

     "How is it that you know when the Foundation Stone was created?"

     "All of Rowena Ravenclaw's knowledge was passed to me.  That is how I know of the stone's existence." She turned to Harry.  "My love I need to get something from the Ravenclaw Chamber.  I think that we all must retrieve something or else the augmentation spell won't work."

     "You have your own chambers?" asked Professor McGonagall.

     "Yes," the three said as one.

     "Excuse us Professor, but we need to take care of this now," Harry said urgently.

     "Of course Harry.  May we watch you perform your spell?" asked Albus.

     "I don't see why not.  We'll meet you back here in about twenty minutes.  In the mean time can you get Madam Pomfrey to extract some blood from you?  About a vile should be alright.  See you."

"There is one other thing that is needed Professor," spoke Ron quietly and in a different tone of voice.

     "What is that Mr. Weasley?"

     They all saw his eyes slightly glazed over before he answered.  "The loves of my heart are needed to complete my part of the spell for the others have each other and the rest are here.  My friendship is between the three.  My love – for she is the spark of my heart, my kin – for they are my heart, and my friends for they are the loyal and true.  We each bring that what we most hold dear for that is the nature of friendship."


	34. The Foundation Stone

**CHAPTER 33: THE FOUNDATION STONE**

     Harry, Hermione and Ron left the Headmaster's Office and walked down the halls to Gryffindor Tower.  They stopped to say hello to the Fat Lady but kept on going.  They went across the stairs towards Madam Hooch's Office.  They reached the outer hall, and Ron stopped them.  

     "This is where Helga's Chamber is," he said.  "I must go in alone.  The barrier will only permit me and the one I love most for the time being."  

     "Ok Ron. We'll wait here," said Hermione.  

     Ron smiled at his friends, and looked at the statue that was imbedded in the wall.  It was holding a sword and shield.  The shield had the crest of Hufflepuff on it.  He waved to his friends and walked up to the shield.  "I am the Heir of Hufflepuff."  He placed his hand on the shield and it grew life size.  He walked through the shield and was gone from site.  

     "Harry?" Hermione asked.

     "Yes 'Mione?"

     "Did you notice his eyes?"

     "How about the way he talked?"

     "Do you think that that could have been deliberate?"

     "I don't know 'Mione.  I really don't know."  

     While Harry and Hermione waited for him to come out of the chamber Professor Dumbledore called for his family and Lavender.

Headmaster's Office…

     Professor Dumbledore walked to the office fireplace and put in a call to the Weasley Burrow.  "Hello again Virginia," he said as Ginny's face stared back at him.

     "Hi Professor," she said.  "Do you need my mom again?  She's a still a little freaked out by what happened with the clock before.  She even called my dad at work."

     "Is your father at home or is he still at the Ministry Building?"

     "No he came home.  He's helping Draco with his trunk."

     "I see.  May I speak with them?"

     "Of course professor I'll go get them for you."  

     Ginny's smiling face left the fireplace and very quickly, from Dumbledore's point of view, did the faces of Molly and Arthur Weasley enter it.

     "Hello Albus," Arthur said.  "What can we do for you?"

     "I'm calling concerning Ronald, Harry and Hermione."

     "Are they alright Albus?  Do you know what happened to them?" Molly asked worriedly. 

     He smiled at her maternal instinct.  "They are fine Molly.  Actually they are here at Hogwarts."

     "What are they doing there?  I thought that Harry was to begin his training today?" she replied.

     "Apparently when Godric took them they discovered that they were related to the Founders."

     "How is that possible?  I never knew that any of our relatives dated back to a Founder," Mr. Weasley said.  "What about Hermione's parents?"

     "I have not yet contacted them Arthur.  I was wondering if you could bring them here."

     "Why Albus, is Hermione in any danger?"

     "The reason Molly is that before Ron left with Harry and Hermione he said that his loved ones were needed for his part of a certain spell that they needed to perform on the Foundation Stone.  I don't know if Ms. Granger's parents are needed, but it couldn't hurt.  Besides I think they'd like to know about her…gift."

     "Then we will go and get them for you."

     "Thank you both.  I will see you soon."  Dumbledore broke the connection and turned to look at the worried faces of the staff. 

     "Albus do you know what spell they'll be doing?" asked McGonagall.

     "No Minerva, but look at it this way.  How many times has Harry Potter been in a position to save this school, his classmates, and us?"

     "A point well taken Albus," she replied.

     Suddenly a worried Sirius spoke up.  "I for one hate this you know."  They all looked at him.  "He's been through so much in his lifetime.  I can't imagine the strength he has inside."

     "Sirius after everything that has happened and is happening and what will happen we must all remember one thing," Albus said.

     "What's that?" Sirius asked.

     There was a twinkle in eye and a smile on his face.  "Simply put, he is a Potter after all."

     "Isn't that the truth," Remus said.  "He reminds me of a lot of James."

     "I will second that opinion," said a low voice.

     "Severus I warn you," started Sirius.  "If you say one bad thing about my Godson or his father I will be thrown back in to Azkaban for what I'll do to you."

     They looked at each other with menacing glances.  Remus interjected.  "Padfoot leave him be.  He's just being…well Severus."

     Just then the fireplace flamed up and one by one, out came the Weasleys, Lavender Brown, Draco Malfoy and Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

     "Where are they?" asked Mrs. Weasley straight off.

     "Yes Headmaster," Mrs. Granger started.  "Where is our daughter?  Is she alright?  What about Harry?  How is he?"

     "First off please sit and I will explain the situation," Professor Dumbledore said.  They sat down and listened to the Headmaster tell his tale.

Hufflepuff Chamber…

     After about five minutes Ron reappeared with a smile on his face.  "Okay who's next?"

     "I am," said Hermione.  "What did you have to get and what did it look like in there?"

     "Well I had to get what's in this pouch.  It was hidden behind the fireplace.  The room was big and it was all outlined in a blue color.  I changed some of it though.  I had to put some Gryffindor color in there."

     "What'd you add?" asked Harry.

     "You know the couch from our common room?" 

     "The one you and Lavender snog on all the time?"  
     "I'm not going to be the only one."  He pointed a finger at the two of his friends and smiled.  "Anyway I made the blue couch a red one.  I think that Helga approved because the picture above the mantle piece smiled and gave me a wink."

     Hermione and Harry both smiled at that.  The trio made their way to the library. 

"My room is in the library.  It's behind the Ravenclaw Coat of Arms.  It is protected by Mage Magic so I have to go in alone too."  She kissed Harry and pointed her staff at the shield.  "I am the Heir of Ravenclaw and Wisdom Mage," she said.  The tip of her staff shined a purplish glow as she walked through.  

     "Hey Ron I thought you might want to know something." Harry said.

     "What's that mate?"

     "Your family is here along with Hermione's."

     "That was quick," he said.  "Hey wait a minute how'd you know?"

     "It helps that my chamber is the Headmaster's Office.  I sort of have a connection to it."

     "I've got a question for you Harry.  You don't have to answer it if you don't want to though."

     "What is it Ron?"

     "Um when Hermione introduced herself to the professors the last thing she said was 'consort to Lord Gryffindor'.  Does that mean you asked her to marry you and you were keeping it a secret?"

     Harry thought for a moment.  "Well do you remember the box that was in the vault?"

     "You mean the one with the phoenix and lion.  Yeah I remember."

     "When it opened there was an engagement ring in one of the smaller boxes and its companion wedding ring in the other."  He saw Ron start to smile.  "I was planning on asking her sometime this year.  I mean we've only just started dating, but I know that she's the one.  I guess that she feels the same way.  Speaking of which what about you and Lavender?"

     "What about us?"

     "I see the way you guys are.  When are you going to ask her?"

     Before Ron could open his mouth there was a bright purple light that flashed from the shield and Hermione walked out.

     "You guys won't believe this," she said smiling.  

     "What?" Harry and Ron said together.

     "There is an entire library in there.  I can't wait to start reading."

     "What was it like in there?" asked Harry.

     "Well there was a room like Ron talked about, the library, and a bedroom.  Did yours have that too Ron?"

     "Yeah, but I don't think that there are enough books to qualify as a library.  There was maybe a wall full of books.  I'll definitely go back and look some more."

     The trio left the library and started down the hall.  "Do you know where your room is Harry?" asked Hermione.

     "Yes, but first I think there is something you should know."

     "What's that?"

     He stopped and looked at her.  "Your mum and dad are here."

     "What?"

     "Hey don't worry Hermione," Ron said.  "They came with my family.  Dumbledore probably called them too."

     Harry saw her calm down a bit.  "I think Ron's right.  Dumbledore probably told them after he told Ron's parents."

     "You're right of course.  I'm glad they're here.  I need to ask my mum something anyway."

     "See that.  It's a good thing."  Harry put his hand around Hermione's and they started walking back to the Headmaster's Office.

     "Where're we headed Harry?" asked Hermione.

     "Back to the beginning of our adventure," he saw her looking puzzled.  "We're going back to Dumbledore's Office.  Godric's Chamber is the Headmaster's Office."

     The three walked back to the Headmaster's Office quickly.  Harry waved aside the gargoyle and started their walk to the door.  Along the way they heard the distinct voices of Mrs. Weasley and Granger firing questions at Dumbledore.  Harry started to laugh while Ron shook his head.

     "At least we can't say that they don't care about us," Hermione said.

     "Yes that's true, but my mom worries too much," replied Ron.

     "That's only because they love us Ron," she said back.

     "Will you two cut it out," Harry finally said.  "How are you supposed to help me if I have to worry about who's going to hex whom first?"

     "Sorry Harry," they said together.

     He nodded and waved his hand at the door.  When it opened fully they saw that the entire room was filled with professors, Weasleys and Grangers, and that they didn't notice that the door had opened.  

     "Excuse us for interrupting," Harry said loudly.

     The room suddenly died down as the group turned around.  "Harry?" asked the professor.

     "We have almost completed the journey Albus.  All that remains is here."  Harry stepped to the middle of the room and looked to the second floor.  "We'll be right back, but in the mean time you can get rid of the table and chairs."  Harry looked at the other two and gestured to the staircase.

     The trio walked up the stairs and stopped out of site.  "This is mine," Harry said pointing to the picture of a phoenix that was pin etched into the wall.  He placed his hand on to the stone and started to glow.  "I am Lord Gryffindor and Heir of Merlin."  The wall moved around to show an opening into a chamber.  "I do believe that you guys can come in with me since you are in Gryffindor."

     "Really?" said Ron.  "Then let's go mate."

     Harry saw Hermione looking puzzled, but then she smiled.  "What is it 'Mione?" asked Harry.

     "I think that would explain us not being able to pass through the other chamber's shields.  Since we were sorted into Gryffindor that should mean that we'd be able to enter, but on the other hand it may not."

     "There's only one way to find out," Ron said.

     "You're right Ron," Harry said.  "Let's go."

     The trio walked through the entrance and as expected nothing happened.  Harry felt a pulling in the direction of the room to his left.  "This way," he said.  Ron and Hermione followed Harry into a room filled with different objects.  There was a rectangular box glowing on the back wall.  

     "Harry I think that is what's pulling you," said Hermione.  

     "Yes I do believe so."  He went over to the shelf and picked up the box.  When he did the glow got brighter.  He was engulfed with the light and felt a tingling sensation.  After a minute the light died out and he smiled.  "I think I know what's in this box."

     "What is it then?" asked Ron.

     "I'm not entirely sure, but I do know that I need it."  

     "Is that it?"

     "Yes."  He looked around.  "I think so."

     They started to walk out of the room when Harry felt something and stopped.  He started to look around the room again.  

     "What is it, love?" asked Hermione.

     "I feel something else.  There must be another item that I need to take."

     "Do you know what it is?"

     Just then there was a flash of light that came from behind a wall.  It started to open up.  The stone moved as if sensing his presence.  There was another entrance to a different room, but it wasn't lit.

     "Harry, don't go in there," Ron said.  "There's no light."

     "I have to Ron.  Something is pulling me in there."  They walked to the entrance and it suddenly lit up.

     "Harry, did you do that?" asked Ron.

     "No, but at least we can see what's in there."

     When they looked inside there was a podium in the middle of the room and nothing else.  Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked in.  He looked around a bit and motioned for the others to follow.  They started into the entrance but were thrown back.

     _"Only the Heir may enter here," a voice said._


	35. The Sorcerer & The Stone

**CHAPTER 34: THE SORCERER & THE STONE **

     The three friends stood in shock when they heard the voice.  

     "Harry?" Ron said.  "That wasn't you by any chance, was it?"

     "No.  I don't know whose voice that is," he said.

     "I think that you might want to go in to investigate," Hermione said.  "Ron and I will stay here, but remember that we can't help you."

     "That's alright.  I think I know what this room is."

     "Would you care to inform the rest of the class Harry?"

     Harry smirked.  "I guess I could.  I think that this room belongs to Merlin, but there's only one sure way to find out."  Harry quickly kissed Hermione, and walked into the room.  As soon as he cleared the doorway he felt a familiar slight pull from his navel and he was gone.  

     When he felt the pull start he closed his eyes automatically.  When he opened them he saw that he was in a small room that was made mostly out of wood.  As he looked around the room he saw that there was a piece of parchment on the table.  He walked over to it and read it.

_Harry, _

_Be back in a minute._

_Merlin_

     He smiled at the note and sat next to the fireplace.  His eyes were looking at the contents of the room.  He noticed that there was a crystal ball sitting on a small table that was next to a wall full of books.  Just then there was a noise outside and Harry jumped up ready for action.  The door opened and Merlin stepped in.

     The old man smiled, "Harry Potter I presume?"

     Harry smiled, "That must make you Merlin."

     "That's right my boy," he smiled back.  "I've been waiting for you."

     "I gathered from your note.  What's the matter you couldn't wait for me?"

     "Oh no nothing like that.  I just had to go out to see a Lady for a moment.  She's holding something for me until the next time it's needed."

     "That's very nice of her.  Now the reason why I'm here is?"

     "Direct to the point eh?  Well see I couldn't leave you without anything from me so I thought that I might take you somewhere that you need to go."

     "Where might that be?"

     "To a swimming hole," he laughed a bit.  "You need to get something that I accidentally threw into the Loch.  You see it was a bit too powerful for someone to just pick up."

     "I see, but then what does that have to do with me?"

     "When I created it I didn't know that it was that powerful, and I certainly didn't know that it was meant for you.  As I was cleaning up a bit I found a spell that was supposed to create an Enhancement Stone for a staff.  Do you know what that is?"

     "Well if I remember my facts correctly it is a stone that rests in the cradle of a staff that acts as a focus point."

     "Yes you are right.  The closest thing for you to reference is that your wand focuses the magic within you creating the appearance of the spell or enchantment coming from the wand.  The stone that I created had a small phoenix feather imbedded in it.  At the time I didn't know that when I picked up the stone to try the spell.  When I put it at the top of my staff it destroyed the crown of the staff.  I realized that it was too powerful, even for me, so I decided to get rid of it.  It was a few years later that I found an old Seer's diary.  One of the last things written was a prediction of sorts.  After I read it the book incinerated itself."

     "Then you have no idea as to what it said."

     "On the contrary Harry.  I remember it as it was yesterday, and I was also smart enough to write it down."

     "Good thinking."

     "Thank you."  Merlin started sifting through his books until he came to a small thin one.  "This is where I keep the oddball stuff."  He flipped open the book and handed it to Harry.  "Here read this."

     Harry read what was written and looked amazed.  "How can this be?" he asked.

     "I don't know Harry, but it seems genuine."

     "Well then show me where I have to go."

     Merlin and Harry set out on their quest.  It took them two hours to get from Boblainy Forest to Drumnadrochit a town at the edge of the Loch.  "So Harry, how do you like Scotland so far?" Merlin asked.

     "I like the quietness of it all.  I can feel the tranquility here.  Hermione would love it," he replied.

     "Who might that be?"

     "The raven," he said looking at the ground slowly.  "I miss her."

     Merlin smiled.  "You love her deeply.  I can see it in your heart."

     "Yes I do."

     "Don't worry Harry.  You'll be back with her within the hour.  All that is needed is for you to retrieve the stone.  Don't forget I'm old and I can't throw that far."

     It was Harry's turn to smile.  "I hope not Merlin."

     They talked all the way to the edge of the Loch where there was a small boat tied to the dock.  Merlin explained that he took fifty strokes out into the middle of the Loch and threw the stone north.  They rowed out and Harry looked around.  There was only a small island in the middle of a vast lake.  

     "Okay this feels like the right spot," Merlin said.  

     "How can you tell?"

     "I can recognize the tree on the island.  It was in the same spot when I was here last."  He took a deep breath and reached out with his magic.  "I know it's here."

     "How can I tell what rock it is?"

     "You won't have to.  If it is meant for you it will find you.  You can cast a breathing bubble around you and dive right in.  Let your magic energy flow out and the stone will find you. "

     Harry looked around to make sure that there was no one around and cast the spell.  He took off his robes and dove into the water.  Harry did as Merlin told him.  When he dove underwater he relaxed himself and let his magic ripple through the water.  He found himself swimming down deeper and deeper into the water.

     _"Who are you?" asked a voice._

     "Hello?  Is there anyone….wait a minute?  I'm underwater and alone.  How can there be anyone there?"

     _"But I am here, and will continue to be here for quite a while.  Who are you?"  _

     "I'm Harry.  Harry Potter.  Who are you?"

     _"I am the guardian of the __Loch__.  Why are you here?"_

     "Full of questions aren't you?"

     _"Well I am the guardian.  It is my right to ask questions.  Why are you here?"_

     "I'm here because one of my distant relatives threw something here and he needed to get it back.  It's an heirloom of sorts."

     _"What does it look like?"_

     "It is a stone.  Are you sure you're the guardian here?"

     _"Yes.  I'm positive."_

     "Where are you?  I can't see you."

     _"Oh I'm around.  I usually don't bother with the people who come to fish in the __Loch__, but I felt your magical aura.  That's why I'm here."_

     "Can I see you?"

     _"It's a possibility.  You might want to find what you're looking for first."_

     "I hope I can.  Merlin, my relative, said that if I sent out my magical energies through the water it would come to me.  I hope he's right."

     _"Your relative is Merlin?"_

     "You sound surprised?"

     _"Only because I thought that he would have no offspring.  I guess that I was wrong.  Please forgive me."_

     "There is nothing to forgive."

     _"You are most kind Harry Potter.  I shall let you get on with destiny."_

     "Thank you guardian, and if you have any other questions feel free to ask."

     _"I will keep it in mind."_

     Harry smiled to himself and took another breath.  He sat Indian Style in his bubble and again pushed out his magic.  It rippled across the water alerting all that knew the magic.  Along the edges of the Loch and to its deepest depths the magic wave swept.  Down on the Loch's floor something felt the magic and responded in kind. 

     As Harry's magical energy hit the bottom of the Loch everything was disturbed.  Over time the sediment covered everything, but once the magic cleared everything away the stone moved.  It sent its own magical energy back to the source of the disturbance.  It tracked the first wave and followed its own.  

     Harry opened up his eyes to look around and saw that there was a light coming towards him.  He looked at it as it seemed to float in the water.  

     _"It seems you have found your heirloom Harry," the guardian spoke to him._

     "I guess so.  Since you are the guardian of the Loch I feel it necessary to ask you for permission to take the stone out of the Loch."

     _"You are a very intelligent human."_

     "What does that mean?"

     _"Well you see I know what that stone is."_

     "You do?"

     _"Yes I know that it is the Enchantment Stone that Merlin had created a while back.  I too know of the Prophesy, and what it means.  The stone is yours Lord Harry James Potter – Lord Gryffindor and Heir of Merlin."_

     "You have my thanks, Guardian of the Loch."

     _"You are quite welcome Harry. Good luck to you."_

     Harry grabbed the stone and started to swim to the surface.  When he was almost to the surface he felt like he was being watched so he slowed down and turned.  It was then that he saw what was looking at him.  Although he could not see it clearly he could make out that it was very big.  It looked like a dragon, but it had no wings.  It seemed to nod at him and turn to swim away.  Harry smiled to himself and said goodbye to the guardian in his head.  There was no answer.  He reached the boat and levitated himself into it.  

     "There you are Harry," Merlin said.  "I thought you got lost down there."

     "You aren't getting rid of me that easy Merlin," Harry replied.

     "I hope not.  Did you find it?"

     "No, but I think that it found me."  He held up the stone and smiled.  "Is this it?"

     "Yes.  I knew you could do it."

     "I've got a question for you Merlin."

     "What might that be?"

     "This may sound a little strange, but do you know that there is something here that guards this Loch?"

     Merlin looked at him and smiled.  "There have been rumors that there is a guardian here, but no one has ever seen it."

     "I have, and it's a pretty big one."

     "I see.  I think that we should leave now.  You need to be getting back."

     They made it back to Merlin's home in two hours time.  During the travel Merlin explained to Harry about making a staff and about the stone that he now had in his possession.  Harry had talked to him about the adventures that he, Hermione, and Ron had over the years.  When he was about to leave Merlin packed a trunk for Harry with copies of his books and journals.  Harry was to give these things to Hermione as a wedding gift from Merlin.  

     "Thank you Merlin," Harry said.

     "I am glad to serve Lord Gryffindor," Merlin replied in a mocking tone.

     Harry looked at Merlin before giving him a hug.  "I'll miss you.  I would have liked to stay and talk with you."

     "Oh, but you can Harry."  He reached into the trunk and pulled out a journal.  "I placed a spell on it to copy my thoughts.  If you ask it a question then I will answer.  It's like the diary that your friend's sister got a hold of."

     "Please don't remind me."

     "Yes well here it is.  No worries my boy.  You'll be fine, and you remember that you can accomplish anything you set your mind to.  You're a great wizard Harry."

     "Now you sound like Hermione.  Thanks Merlin."

     "You are quite welcome Harry.  Now hang on and I'll send you back."  Harry sat on the trunk and watched as Merlin raised his staff.  He saw him mutter a few words under his breath and tap the floor twice with his staff.  There was a bright light all around him and he found himself back in Merlin's Chamber.


	36. Restoration & The Meeting

**CHAPTER 35: RESTORATION & THE MEETING**

     Harry heard the calls from his friends and smiled knowing that he was back where he belonged.  He dragged the trunk that Merlin had given him outside where his friends could look at it.  He ran to Hermione and kissed her.

     "Not that I'm complaining Harry," she started, "but what was that for?"

     "I've been gone half the day, and I missed you."

     "Harry you were gone for about five minutes.  Isn't that right Ron?"

     "Yeah mate.  You walked in and there was a light that surrounded you.  The light faded and you were gone.  Five minutes later you came back with this trunk."

     "That's strange.  Anyway I went to see Merlin in the past.  I had to get a stone that he threw in the Loch that was about two hours from his home.  He said that it was for a staff that I would be making.  It's a very interesting story, but I think that it can wait.  We need to restore the Foundation Stone."

     "Yes you're right of course," said Hermione.  

     "What are we waiting for?" added Ron.  "Let's go."

     The trio walked down to the main floor of the Headmaster's Office.  Headmaster Dumbledore smiled at them while the others had concern on their faces.

     Ron stepped over to his family while Hermione and Harry went to hers.  They talked and explained to everyone what was about to happen.  

     "We can begin now," Harry said.  The spectators formed a line around Harry, Ron and Hermione.  Harry took a step forward.  He closed his eyes and raised his hand.  "I call for the stone that shall protect the brave."

     "I call for the stone that shall protect the noble," said Ron stepping forward.

     "I call for the stone that shall protect the wisdom," said Hermione as she too stepped forward.

     "We are the Three from Three," they said in unison.  "We call for the Foundation Stone."

     There was a slight rumble that went around the Headmaster's Office.  It stopped once it reached the center of the room.  The floor that was painted with the arrows of a compass began to glow.  The rock that was at the center of this compass lifted out of the floor until it was waist high.  

     "I am the phoenix of light and the brave lion," Harry said.

     "I am the badger.  Noble and true," said Ron.

     "I am the owl of wisdom," Hermione said.

     They placed their hands on the stone and it was surrounded by the colors of the Founders.  Harry turned to Dumbledore.  "Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, come forward please."  Dumbledore walked to the center of the room.  "Do you have the vial?"

     "Yes Harry.  Here you are."  He handed Harry the vial.  "What do you need my blood for Harry?"

     "It is needed for the bonding professor," Hermione spoke.  "Since you are the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the school's magic is directly linked to you."

     "She is correct Albus," said a voice.

     Harry smiled.  "I was wondering when you would come to find me old friend."  The spirit of Godric Gryffindor appeared in front of them.  "What took you so long?"

     "Hello Harry.  I see that you all found your chambers."

     "How did you know about them?" asked Ron.  "You didn't even know what was happening to us."

        "Yes Ron I didn't know, but I found a few people who did.  They are a bit anxious to meet you by the way."

     "Who might that be Godric?" asked Hermione.

     Godric smiled at her.  "They're your ancestors of course.  Rowena, Helga.  Where are you?"

     "We're right here my love," answered Rowena.  

     Two more people appeared next to Godric.  The two women were of course Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff.  Rowena walked next to Godric and placed her hand in his.  Helga smiled at the two and walked to Ron.

     "Hello Lord of Friendship," she said.  "I am Helga Hufflepuff your ancestor."

     "Pleased to meet you Helga," Ron replied.  "I'm Ron Weasley and these are my parents and the rest of my family."  He motioned to them and stepped beside Lavender.  "This is Lavender Brown, my girlfriend."

     "I'm honored to meet you all," she said smiling.

     As the others got acquainted Harry was completing his part of the spell.  The others quieted down and continued to watch.  Harry opened the vial and poured Dumbledore's blood onto the stone.  "If the blood seeps into the stone then your bonding with the stone was sorely needed."  They all watched to see if the stone would react, and they weren't disappointed.  The Foundation Stone started to glow a golden color and seemed to act like a sponge as it soaked up the Headmaster's blood.  

     "I guess that it was needed," Dumbledore said.  "I don't seem to recall that anything was said to me about this when I took over as Headmaster.  I should write this down as part of the transferal process."

     "Good thinking sir," Harry replied.  "Hermione it's your turn."

     She stepped forward and kissed Harry on his cheek.  'Thanks love," she said.   

     The wind seemed to swirl around her as she walked up to the stone.  "Foundation Stone of Hogwarts heed my call."  The aura around the stone turned bronze.  "Professor Severus Snape, please step forward."  

     Snape walked up to Hermione and the stone.  "Yes Miss Granger?" he asked.

     "Professor, can you roll up your sleeve and reveal the Dark Mark to the stone?"  He did as he was asked and there were a few gasps as not a lot of people knew that he was formally a Death Eater.  She looked up at the group and asked, "Who among you shall stand with him?"

     "What does she mean?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

     "She asks if there is a person who will vouch for the goodness in his heart," answered Professor McGonagall.  

     "I will," said Ginny and Draco at the same time.  They smiled at each other and walked forward.

     Hermione smiled at the two.  "Why do you stand with him Draco Malfoy?"

     "He is the head of my house at Hogwarts.  He is a spy for the Light.  There is good in him."

     "Why do you stand with him Virginia Weasley?"

     "I too can see the good in him.  Why else would he offer help to a student that was not in his house?  Harry asked him to be nice to Neville, but instead he took it upon himself to offer the help he needed to do well in his classes.  Also if Professor Dumbledore has trust in him and his abilities so should we all."

     "Stand beside him and await judgment," Hermione said.  "Foundation Stone you have heard testimony to the goodness of this man.  I too add that he is trustworthy.  I ask you to judge him with wisdom."

     The bronze light extended out and encompassed Draco, Snape and Ginny.  It stayed there for about a minute and then went back to the stone.  A red light came out of the stone and surrounded half of Snape's arm.  A white light came and surrounded the other half.  As they all looked there was a black lizard and a white dragon on either side of the Dark Mark.  The lizard shot fire at the mark as the dragon shot ice.  The Dark Mark seemed to lift out of Snape's arm.  It moved to the center of the stone and hovered there.  Three beams of light shot out of the stone - one gold, one bronze and the other yellow.   They surrounded the Dark Mark and destroyed it.  The lizard and dragon disappeared as did the three colors of light.

     "You have been judged, Professor Snape, to be of good character.  Voldemort's Dark Mark has been lifted and your spells no longer hinder those of this castle.  Welcome back to the Light.  Your destiny has been revealed."  She looked at Draco and Ginny.  "The two of you have done well.  Your destinies still await you."

     She motioned for them to step away as Ron stepped up to the stone.  "I am the Lord of Friendship.  I call for those who are the loves of my heart.  My friendship is between the three.  My love – for she is the spark of my heart, my kin – for they are my heart, and my friends for they are the loyal and true."  He reached down to get the pouch that was hanging from his belt.  He turned to Harry and Hermione.  "These are for you as a symbol of our friendship."  He took out two rings and handed one to each.  "If ever you are in need of me your rings shall show me the way."  He repeated this for his family and had a few extra.  Those he gave to Draco, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.  There was one for Hagrid, but he was off visiting his family.  There were two that he was holding for his brothers Bill and Charlie.  Finally there was only one other.  He turned to Lavender and smiled at her.  "You are the spark of my heart and my friend.  This last ring I cannot give to you.  Instead you have to accept it."  

     "What do you mean?" she asked.

     He reached into the pouch and pulled out the last ring.  It sat in a box facing her.  He saw her eyes open wide and smiled.  He pulled the ring from the box and stepped closer to her.  "This ring I ask you to accept is for love and friendship.  Without our friendship we could have no love.  Without our love I am incomplete.  Will you accept this ring as a promise until that time when we can say what is in our hearts without the darkness that surrounds us?"

     She started to cry as she looked between him and the ring.  "Yes I will," she said.  "I love you Ronald Weasley."

     He smiled at her and put the ring on her finger.  "I love you too Lavender."  They kissed as the stone changed color once again.  The bronze glow was now yellow.  "We need to complete the spell Lav."  

     As she walked away Harry and Hermione took her place at Ron's side.  They placed their hands on the stone and closed their eyes.  The stone changed colors to represent the three founders and lowered itself back into the floor.

     "We are the Three from Three," they said in unison.  "Let the power of the stone be renewed once again."  

     There was a brilliant flash of light and the stone turned back to its original color.   The arrows of the compass flashed as the magical energies flowed through the school.  

     "Did it work son?" asked Mr. Weasley.

     The trio looked around and nodded.  "Yeah dad the wards are back up to full strength."  

     "Harry it's time to go," Godric said.

     "Yes I know Godric," he replied.  He shook his best friend's hand.  "Ron, keep an eye out for her.  Keep her safe for me."

     "I will mate," Ron replied.  "We'll find what we can about the spell.  I promise."

     "Thanks."  He turned to Hermione.  "It's time 'Mione."

     She started to cry.  "I'll miss you my love.  We just found each other and now we have to say goodbye."

     "It's not goodbye Hermione," he said matter of factly.  "It's only farewell."  

     "Godric my love," Rowena whispered.  "I think it unfair that you have to take him completely away from her.  Look at how much they love each other."

     "I suppose you're right Rowena," he said smiling at her.  "You know I could never resist your eyes."  He cleared his throat.  "Harry, Hermione and Ron you can visit each other at the end of every week.  That way you can go through some of the journals together and train some with your powers.  How does that sound?"

     Harry smiled, "That sounds great Grandfather.  Thanks."  He said his goodbyes to the rest and kissed Hermione once more.  "I'll see you on Friday love."

     She smiled back, "Until Friday then.  I love you."

     They held each other close and kissed once more.  The now familiar gold and crimson light surrounded them once more until they broke apart.  Harry walked to Godric, Rowena and Helga and they were surrounded by Godric's golden shield.  Harry could see Hermione crying and wanted so bad to comfort her.

     "I know what you're thinking Grandson," Godric said to him.  "I too could not resist my true love."

     "I must be strong for them if we are to survive Godric," he said.  "I will not fail them."

     Hermione was still in tears over Harry's departure.  She wanted to stay with him throughout his training, but Godric said no to that.  He didn't want Harry to be distracted.  Taking a deep breath she steadied herself and wiped the tears away.

     "Ron I think we should get back to the Potter Manor Library," she said.

     "You're right of course Hermione," he replied.  "Let's do it."

     They said their goodbyes to the rest and left through the fireplace.  They arrived at the manor and started their work.

     "It's going to be a long night," Ron said.  

A/N:  To all those who have been awaiting this chapter you have my apologies.  It has been a rough couple of weeks with exams and such.  I have two very hard exams coming up this week and study time is at a maximum.  To those who have been faithful reviewers I thank you all.  I try to meet certain expectations when writing, and sometimes the words don't flow right.  As this is my first ever fan fic I would like to say that it has been a pleasure.  I would like to acknowledge the fact that I do have a beta who reads my story first and who I bounce ideas off of, when he has the chance to.  So then Ty thanks for all your help.  There is a last bit of news that you all must know by now April 11 is the release date for HP: Chamber of Secrets dvd/vhs, and of course June 21 for HP: Order of Phoenix book.  They have also started to create the layout for Azkaban and it should prove to be a wild ride.  Again thank you all for reading and thanks again Ty.


	37. Testing

**CHAPTER 36: TESTING**

Harry left to start his training with Godric.  He was more determined than ever to help rid the world of his evil nemesis.  There was a long road ahead of him and he wasn't about to let his friends down.  

     "Harry," Godric said.  "I wanted to tell you something before we get to our destination."

     "What's that Grandfather?"

     "Well, instead of training in a specific place you're going to receive your training in a specific time."

     "That's understandable."

     "You act like you were expecting it."

     "Well to tell you the truth yes.  I mean how else could I receive proper training if I was in my time?  My guess is that you are bringing me back to yours."

     "You're right of course.  What's going to happen is that you're going to get training from all four of us, but we won't let Salazar know who you are.  I think it's best that he teach you without knowing.  Therefore you get all the benefit of his knowledge without the prejudice."

     "A little sneaky are we?"

     Godric had to smile.  "I guess you can call it a trait I picked up from Salazar."

"So I'll be learning all I can from you four.  Do you know how long it will take?"

     "Right now it is the first week of August in your time, but I have brought you to the beginning of our summer.  In essence you are now in advanced summer school."

     "Okay, but will there be any time to explore?"

     "Yes I believe so.  There are many things here to explore, and when you get back to your own time you will find that the animals that are in the forest might know you a little bit better."

     "Well that sounds good to me.  I can't wait to begin."

     "There is something else that you might want to know."

     "What's that?"

     "Well time here passes differently.  You see for every week in your time you will gain the knowledge of one year.  So you won't age, but you will get more knowledgeable and gain physical appearance and stamina.  That will help you with the power behind your spells."

     "That doesn't matter to me.  What matters is that i can protect the world from Voldemort.  Everything else is secondary."

     "Since you are so eager to start let's begin."

     Harry was reintroduced to Rowena and Helga and introduced to Salazar.  Godric explained that his parents were purebloods who died in a fire in a freak accident.  They also told him about being from a different time when the world was in great peril and that it was necessary for him to be trained to fight the evil.  It was Salazar who took Harry first to test his fighting ability.  

     "Ok Harry we're going to test those reflexes of yours," Salazar started.  "I want you to try to avoid what I'm going to throw at you.  Okay?"

     "Whatever you say, but I warn you I'm fast." Harry replied.

     "We'll see."

     Salazar threw everything at Harry.  Spells were flying everywhere and Harry dogged them expertly.  In the middle of the barrage Harry managed to throw some spells back, but never actually gave them full power so Salazar would never suspect.  Slytherin took it upon himself to throw medium level spells at Harry.  Once he realized he was giving Harry time to throw back some spells he increased the level.  Finally he had enough of the easy spells.

     "Serpensortia!" yelled Slytherin.

     Harry stopped wanting to surprise the founder.  The cobra slithered up to Harry in an attack position.  _"Sai hass ashi," he spoke.__  "Sai hass si heth!"   The snake looked fromHarry to Salazar and back to Harry.  It continued to move forward.__  "Sai eresri hesh asris!"  Harry said in a more firm tone.  The snake backed off and turned to an attack position against Salazar.  _

     "Impera Ivanaska!" a voice from behind said.  The snake was instantly obliterated as Godric walked up to the two.  "Salazar what was the meaning of that?" he asked.

     "I wanted to see how he would react to a non magical attack."  He turned to Harry.  "Where did you learn that?"

     "Learn what sir?"

     "Learn to talk to snakes Mr. Potter.  I thought that I was the only one who could do that."

     "Oh that.  When I was younger I learned that I could talk to them when one wandered into my aunt's house.  It was slithering around and my aunt screamed when I walked into the room.  She was pointing at the snake trying to hit it with a broom.  I thought she was talking to someone because I heard two different voices.  Then I heard her scream.  That's why I walked into the room.  I looked down and asked it to leave.  It slithered away out the door."

     "I see.  Very well Mr. Potter.  I can see that you do need some training in different aspects.  We shall start with the muggle weapons and then we can get to ours."  Turning to Godric he said, "Might I suggest we ask Master Chan to stay for the duration of Mr. Potter's stay.  I'm sure that he can whip him into shape."__

     "I agree.  Would you tend to it while I give Harry my test?"

     "Of course Godric," he said.  "Well done Harry.  I look forward to our other duels."

     They watched Salazar walk towards the castle.  "Sorry Grandfather," Harry said.

     "Sorry for what Harry?"

     "I lied to him.  I know that you really don't like to do it, but I didn't think that it was the right time to tell him the truth."

     "That's alright Harry.  In time we'll be able to tell him."


	38. Elders Of The Forest

**CHAPTER 37: ELDERS OF THE ****FOREST**

     A few days had passed since Harry's arrival in the past when he was given permission to wander around and explore.  Since his training was being done at his ancestral home in the past there was no real danger, but he still had a guard watching him at all times.

     He was walking along the edge of the forest when he came upon a very young black unicorn that happened to be lying on the ground whimpering and wounded.  Harry ran over to see if there was anything he could do, but the guard warned him not to get too close.

     "The unicorn might be hurt bad," Harry said.  "I just need to see if there is anything I can do to help it."

     "Please be careful Harry," the guard warned.  "They do not take kindly to humans.

     "I will do my best."  He walked cautiously to the unicorn and stood quietly letting the animal take a good look at him.  He never broke eye contact and began to speak.  "Hello there my friend," he said in a quiet tone.  "My name is Harry Potter.  I can see that you're hurt and wanted to see if there was anything I could do for you."  _'If only it was that easy,' he thought to himself.  _

     The unicorn looked at him and turned his head from side to side.  He sat there studying Harry.  The unicorn bowed its head and blinked at him_.  "Greetings to you Harry Potter – Heir of Gryffindor, and of Merlin," _it said to him in his mind._  "I am Dark Light son of Fire Scar – Elder of the Black Unicorns."_

     Harry looked puzzled.  "How is it that you know my name Dark Light?"

     _"Oh I read your thoughts.  It is within my abilities to do so since I am a magical creature."_

     "Yeah I forgot about that.  Can you tell me what happened?  Is there anything I can do for you?"

     _"I was attacked by a pack of wolves and the only thing that you can for me is a wrap for my leg.  My father can heal me the rest of the way, but I doubt I'd make it to him.  I can sense the wolf pack near bye."_

     Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the surrounding area.  He felt everything around him including the pack waiting for the injured unicorn.  "I see what you mean," Harry said opening his eyes.  "I can feel the pack lying in wait." He walked closer to the unicorn.  "May I touch you?"

     _"Yes you have my permission Harry Potter," Dark Light replied._

     "Thanks."  Harry knelt to see the wound.  It was a deep cut and it looked like it was beginning to get worse.  Harry reached out and gently traced his hand along the injured leg.  "This looks bad.  I'll clean the wound and wrap it for you.  Is there anyway to contact your father?"

     _"I can call him magically, but it will take away from the healing process.  There is another way, but it's never been attempted before."_

"That would be?"

_     "Well you could call to him, but I don't know if he'll answer you.  As I said it has never been attempted."_

     "I won't have you sacrificing healing power to do something I can do," Harry said firmly.  Once again he closed his eyes and concentrated his magical energy.  He let his magical energy flow around him and he was covered in a golden glow.  _'Fire Scar – Elder of the Black Unicorns please hear me,' he thought.  'Fire Scar can you hear my thoughts?  Your son is in danger.  Please hear me.'_

_     "Stay where you are and we will come to you my young Lord.  Thank you."_

     "He answered me Dark Light," Harry said opening his eyes.  

   _  "That is good news Harry.  I promise you that my kind will know of your generosity."_

     "That really isn't necessary Dark Light.  I just wanted you to be safe."

     Minutes after Harry called for Fire Scar he emerged from the forest along with three other black unicorns.  His three companions stayed on the edge of the forest while he went over to Harry and Dark Light.  

     _"Greetings Harry Potter I am Fire Scar – Elder of the Black Unicorns," he said._

     "Hello Fire Scar," Harry replied.  "I'm glad that I got through to you."

     _"So am I.  The council was worried when Dark Light didn't return."  He turned to face his son.  "I will heal your wound and then you can tell me what happened to you."_

     After he was healed Dark Light explained about the incident that brought him to meet Harry.  As he told his story he was testing the injured leg and allowed Harry to get on his back to see if the extra weight would have any after affect.  

     "Looks like you're as good as new Dark Light," Harry said.

     _"It appears so my friend.  I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it."_

     "Nonsense Dark Light there is no need to."

     _"Harry there is something that you don't understand," said Fire Scar._

     "What might that be?"

_     "When one of us makes a promise, like my son has with you, we are honor bound to keep that promise.  There is something else too.  You aren't the only Gryffindor that we speak highly of.  Your ancestor from this time saved my life when I was younger and I will stand by him as Dark Light will stand by you for as long as we live."_

     "Fame and fortune are not what I want.  The only thing I want is to rid the world of Voldemort.  He is a dark wizard from my time who needs to be stopped."

_     "Then it will be our honor to help you defeat him.  We will pass word from generation to generation of the promise made by Dark Light to you.  Our clan will help you in any way it can."_

     "I thank both of you then.  It will be an honor to fight beside your clan when the time -"

     "Harry?  Is everything alright?" asked Godric.

     "Yes Grandfather.  Everything is fine.  I was just talking with Fire Scar and Dark Light," he said motioning to the two unicorns standing beside him.

     _"Greetings to you Lord Gryffindor," said Fire Scar and Dark Light._

     "There is no need to be so formal my friends," Godric said smiling.  "I see you have met my Grandson Harry."

     _"Yes Godric.  It seems that he saved my son from a wolf pack that has been hunting here."_

     "Hunting you say?  Well I'll put a stop to that right now."  Godric closed his eyes and called out in his mind.  _'Leshovan – Elder of the Wolves I call to you.'_

_"Lord Gryffindor I hear your call.  How may I be of service?"_

_     'I ask you to come to the edge of the forest to meet with myself and Fire Scar – Elder of the Black Unicorns.'_

_"I will come immediately Lord Gryffindor."_

     Minutes later Leshovan – Elder of the Wolves came running out of the forest.  He was accompanied by three other wolves who were his guards.  They just like Fire Scar's escorts took positions at the edge of the forest in a defensive posture.  

     _"Greetings Lord Gryffindor," he said.  Turning to Fire Scar, Dark Light and Harry he bowed his head.  "My greetings to you as well Fire Scar – Elder of the Black Unicorns."_

     "Hello Leshovan," Godric said.  "Let me introduce my Grandson Harry and Fire Scar's son Dark Light."

     _"Greetings young Lord Gryffindor, and to you as well Dark Light," he said turning to Godric.  "I smell blood in this place Godric.  Is that why you called me here?"_

     "Yes my friend.  It seems that young Dark Light here was attacked by a wolf pack."

     _"When may I ask?"_

_     "It was about half a day," Dark Light answered.  "I was running an errand for the council and was attacked.  The lead wolf had a white band around one of his legs."_

_     Leshovan sighed deeply and shook his head.  "His name is Lesik.  He and the pack that follow him do not wish to heed to the laws of the Wolf Council."  He turned to Fire Scar.  "I wish to apologize for his actions and for those under him.  I will call to him and bring him here.  His punishment will be for you to decide."_  

     "No, that won't be necessary Leshovan," Harry said.  "We will let you deal the punishment, but in return there is knowledge that I seek.  I think that only wolf kind may know the answer."

     _"What might that be young Lord Gryffindor?"_

     "I have a friend that was bitten by a werewolf.  I was wondering if there might be a cure for that."

     _"There is a very slight possibility, but I really cannot tell you any more than that.  I will have to confer with the rest of the council."_

     "Thank you Leshovan.  That is all I can hope for."

     _"You are quiet Fire Scar my friend.  Is there anything you wish to add?" Leshovan asked._

_     "No old friend.  I was just in thought over how much our young Lord Gryffindor reminds me of Godric.  Do you not agree?"_

_     "Yes my friend I see the resemblance."  Turning to Godric he asked, "Is there anything else my Lord Gryffindor?"_

     "No Leshovan that was it.  I thank you for making yourself available to us."

_     "That is no problem.  I'm glad that I had a chance to meet our young Lord Gryffindor and the son of Fire Scar.  I will call a council meeting in one week to discuss Lesik and his pack.  I would ask for you to be in attendance.  That way if there are any questions they could be answered quickly."_

     "I think that's a good idea," Harry said.  "Do you think they would have an answer for me by then?"

     _"It is a possibility young Lord.  I will get to work on it right away.  I will see you in one week then."  He walked up to Dark Light.  "Dark Light, son of Fire Scar – Elder of the Black Unicorns, I ask forgiveness for Lesik of the Wolf Clan and his followers." _

_     Dark Light knelt on one knee facing Leshovan.  "My Lord Leshovan – Elder of the Wolfs I accept your apology and would be honored if you allow me to escort you back to your den if it is acceptable by my father."_

_     "We will both walk with you Leshovan.  It would be my honor as well." _

_     "Thank you my friends.  Until next we meet my Lords Gryffindor.  Farewell."_

     "Farewell old friends."

     "Goodbye Leshovan.  Bye Dark Light.  It was nice to meet you Fire Scar.  We'll see you in a week's time."

     _"Goodbye young Lord," said Fire Scar.  "I look forward to our next encounter."_

      As the group of wolves and unicorns walked quietly into the forest Harry heard one last voice in his head.  _"Goodbye Harry and thank you once again."_

     _"Goodbye my friend.  I am glad that we met," _he replied.  

     Godric saw Harry smiling and started to himself.  "C'mon Harry there's lots to do."  

     "I'm right behind you Grandfather."

     As both Gryffindors walked away there was a pair of eyes looking at them from behind.  _'So kind he is, and always helping others without fear.  He will be a great warrior and cunning leader.  He is the one.'_

A/N: Hello to all.  I just wanted to again thank all of you for reading my story.  I do intend to keep this as a one shot deal.  I know that there are a lot of you that want the chapters to keep coming faster, but with school and work it is kind of hard.  I know that I've said this before, but there is a ton more to come.  I just finished writing a **three part** chapter that needs a bit of tweaking, but I can tell you that it deals with September 1st.  Again thanks to all for being so patient.  

……………………………………..

A/N2: P.S.  I also wanted to say that I have a great ending battle and aftermath so stay tuned.


	39. Dark Attacker

A/N: Hello to all.  I realize that you have been waiting very patiently for this newest chapter of the story.  I have to say that it has been a hard road to complete.  A friend from work was killed in a hit and run while walking home from work a few weeks ago.  He was only nineteen years old.  In addition to Sir Richard Harris, I would like to dedicate the rest of the story to his memory.  I have added a Preface to what will be the final product of this fan fiction story and will add it when the time comes for this story to end.  The completed story and added notes will be given to his girlfriend and family on the one year anniversary of his death.  It is a promise I made to myself.  Towards the end of the story you will be introduced to a character by the name of Christopher.  This is my friend's name and it will be my honor to include it in my story.  Thank you for continuing to read it, and for all your reviews.  I may not answer, but I do read them all.  ****

**CHAPTER 38: DARK ATTACKER**

It was a week full of beginnings for Harry.  He had met two elders and one of their sons.  He was training hard everyday.  Harry's days started at five in the morning and ended nine at night.  He learned much about himself in his first week, and was happy about learning all he could.  He studied for much of the day, but there were the times when the class was practical.  He went out into the world of the past helping others when needed.  One day he was helping a young couple build part of their house and saw how much they were in love.  It reminded him of what he wanted his life to be with Hermione.  

     It was the end of the week when Godric came to him.  "Harry, can I have a moment?"

     "Sure Godric."  He sat down on one of the couches and gestured for Godric to do the same.  "What's on your mind Grandfather?" he asked.

     "I came to tell you that you're having a practical exam tomorrow.  Are you ready for it?"

     "Who am I fighting?"

     Godric smiled.  "That would be me."

     "Oh okay."  Harry looked down at his feet.  "Can you tell me why?"

     "I can only tell you that there will be circumstances that you cannot control.  You must do what you feel is most needed."

     "That is a vague answer if I ever heard one, but I'll do my best.  That is one thing I can promise you."

     "Good that's all I wanted to hear.  Don't forget that after your exam we have to leave for the Elder's meeting."    

     "Yes I remember."  He stood and stretched, "If that's all then I think I'll go to bed."

     "That's a very good idea Harry.  I'll see you tomorrow."  He smiled at Harry and left his room.

     "Yes Grandfather I'll see you tomorrow," he said to the walls around him.

     It was 4:30AM when Harry opened his eyes.  He looked at his wizard's watch and saw the early hour.  He was used to getting up early from the constant aches from his scar when he was back in his time that he automatically woke up at this time every day.  He took it upon himself to start running in the morning after practicing his Katra that he created under the supervision of Master Chan.  As he got in his running clothes he remembered the conversation he had with his Martial Arts Master.  

_     "Your Katra is part of you young one.  It is a guide to your center.  Use it as a focal point for your Chi.  When you are in perfect harmony there is no one that can defeat you."_

_     "Master Chan may I ask you something?"_

_     "Of course Harry that is why I am here."_

_     Harry stopped to think about his words.  "When I reach the level of Master will everything become clear to me?"_

_     Master Chan studied his apprentice carefully.  "You speak of your destiny young lion.  Of that I will promise only this.  You will be in control of your surroundings.  You make of your destiny what you put into your life.  When your mind is focused you will know no equal."_

_     "So what you're saying is that this is my destiny, and I have to be here."_

_     "Is that all?"_

_     "No.  When I gain my focus my destiny will not control me rather I will have control over it."_

_     "You are correct young one.  Our destiny is what we make of it."_

_     "Thank you Master."_

     Harry went down to the pond where he did his Katra.  He was at it for about ten minutes when he felt a presence watching him.  He did not stop however because he knew that he was in danger.  He felt evil around him.  His eyes were closed but with his senses he could detect the heat energy of the spell.  In one swift motion Harry threw a spell towards the magical energy and put up a defensive shield around him.  His eyes still closed he heard the voice of the spell caster start to laugh, but he wasn't in the same area as the spell.

     Harry snapped open his eyes and looked to the forest in front of him.  It was still the beginning of dawn so he had little light to help his search.  He remembered that sometimes Master Chan would tell him that his eyes could deceive him in a battle.  He walked forward into a larger area and steadied himself.  He took a few deep breaths and centered his thoughts. _'Find the attacker,' he said to himself.  'Don't look but feel for it.'_

     Harry centered his thoughts feeling for the attacker.  There was nothing around him that he could sense, but that didn't mean that there wasn't anyone out here with him.  He was about to let go when he felt eyes focus on him.  The wind was calm in the morning but he felt and uneasy breeze come from the right side.  

     "Stupify!" the voice yelled.

     Harry jumped to his left to avoid the spell and cast one of his own.  "Expelliarmus!" he said quietly.  There was a crunching of leaves and a thud as the attacker jumped away.  "Who are you?" Harry asked.  

     "Who wants to know?" said a raspy voice.

     "My name is unimportant, but the reason for your attack is."

     "That's my business boy.  Now prepare to die."

     Harry smiled at that.  "You aren't the first person to try, and I'm sure that you won't be the last."

     "Enough talk," the man replied.  "Impedimenta!" he yelled.

     Harry side stepped the spell and whispered his shield spell.  There was a slight glow around his body as he cautiously searched for the man.  As he neared the trees there was a slight whistle that came towards him.  He ducked and looked back to the tree and saw a dagger protruding from where his head would have been.  _'Damn,' he thought.  'I've got to find him or I'm in trouble.'_

     "Pyrocantem!" was the call this time.  

     There was a sudden burst of flame around him.  "Freezus!" yelled Harry as he put out the fire.  "Serpensortia Basiliskus!" yelled Harry.  A medium sized basilisk emerged from Harry's wand.  _'Sai Hass Asreth!'  "If you're listening out there then hear me.  There is a basilisk here.  I just asked it to find you.  I can tell it to kill you if it's necessary."_

     "Isn't that a bit unsporting?  I thought you were part of Godric's students, but I know now that you can only be Salazar's.  Only he would teach his students the snake speech."

     "Does that mean you will come out now?"

     "No young one.  I will still kill you.  That way he will teach me the speech."

     "Only you won't get the chance."  Harry turned quickly, "Expelliarmus Maximus!" he yelled.

     His attacker was taken by surprise.  He didn't expect Harry to turn so quickly, and because of it paid the price.  "Aggh!" he yelled as he flew through the air.  "Mordedendum!" he yelled back.

     Harry couldn't believe what he saw.  There was a skull flying at him that was covered in a green glow.  _'That's a form of the Dark Mark!  I need to tell Godric about this.'  A sudden pain broke him out of his thoughts.  When he looked down at his leg he saw a dagger sticking out of it. _ 'Damn.'_  _

     "You're too slow.  Now you're mine."  He was about to cast a spell when he felt something grab his leg.  "What!" 

     _"Sai Asrei Selethain!" Harry said.  He saw his basilisk move closer to him.  It had the attacker wrapped up in its body.  "You were saying that I was too slow and now I have you.  I will ask this question one more time.  Who are you?"  The man gave no reply.  "Have it your way then."  He motioned for the snake to follow him to the manor and he called Godric.  __'Grandfather, are you there?'_

     _'Yes Harry.  What is it?' he replied._

_     'I was attacked near the forest.  I captured the man but he refuses to tell me who he is.'_

_'We'll be right there.'_

_     'I'm almost at the door.'_

_'Okay.'_

     The connection was broken as the four founders came running from the manor.  


	40. Dark Apprentice

**CHAPTER 39: DARK APPRENTICE**

     The four founders came running out of the front door of the manor.  When they rounded the corner of the walk they were amazed at what they saw.  There in front of them was Harry Potter walking along side a basilisk who had a man captured in its grasp.  

     "Lord Grinveldt," said Salazar angrily.  "What are you doing here?"

     "More importantly why are you here?" asked Godric.

     "Fools, why do you think I'm here?" he replied.  "I've come seeking a pupil of my own.  I wanted to see if this boy was the one."

     "How long have you been here Lord Grinveldt?" Helga asked a worriedly.

     "What I want to know is why Harry?" asked Rowena.

     "I think we'd all like to know the answer to that question," Salazar said.  "Wouldn't you agree Godric?"

     "Absolutely my friend."  He reached into his robe and pulled out a vile.  "I think we'll ask him under Veritaserum."  Godric gave him the potion and waited until he saw the effects take over.  "Lord Grinveldt what is your purpose here?" he asked

     "I'm here to take your young pupil as my own.  He shall be my dark apprentice."

     Harry could see the anger rise in the founders, but quickly raised his hand.  "Tell me Grinveldt," he started, "what is it that you can teach me that I don't already know?"

     "I can show you the darkness in your heart.  There is pain there.  I can feel it.  I can show you how to harness that darkness and become the most powerful wizard in the world."

     Harry started to laugh.  "You are going to show me how to become the most powerful wizard in the world?  I think I've heard that before.  How long have you been watching me?"

     "I've been here for the past week.  I watched and studied you.  I can train you."

     "Why Harry?" asked Salazar.

     "I can see that he has a great unmatched potential and I can mold him to be like me.  Darkness surrounds us both.  We are brothers who can support each other."

     "Thanks for the offer Grinveldt, but it just isn't me."

     "Godric we need to do something with him," Rowena said.

     "I agree with her," said Helga.  "We also need to make sure that this doesn't happen again."

     "Are you suggesting that we kill him?" asked Salazar.

     "No my friend," answered Godric.  "That is not an option.  We will use 'Obliviate' to erase his memories, but a bit more powerful."

     "What might that be?"

     "I can answer that," spoke up Harry.  "If we all hit him with it then it will erase a longer time period in his memories."

     "Exactly Harry," Godric said smiling at his grandson.  "Now are we all agreed?"

     They all agreed and then took out their wands.  "Obliviate!" they all yelled.  There was a series of energies from the wands that emerged on Lord Grinveldt.  His eyes went back into his head and then passed out.  

     "We need to get him away from the house," said Harry.  

     "How about we put him far from here?" asked Helga.  

     "I agree with Helga," said Salazar.  "How does Bulgaria sound?"

     "That sounds good to me," replied Godric.  "Salazar and I will take him while the two of you train with Harry."

     "Works for me Godric," Harry said.  "Maybe I can start to understand what Hermione will be like when I get back."

     "Godric, I don't think that both of us should go," Salazar said.

     "Why not old friend?" he replied.

     "Well you have that Elder meeting today with Harry.  He is passed out so I can handle him on my own.  What do you say?"

     "I think he's right," Helga interrupted.  "I don't think that you want to anger the Elders on Harry's first time there."

     "I suppose you're right.  Please be careful old friend."

     "I will Godric."  He picked up Grinveldt and looked to Harry.  "Good luck Harry."

     "Thanks Salazar and I wish you the same."

     "Thanks Harry."  He smiled and apperated away.

     "Thank God that's over with," sighed Harry.  "If it isn't one dark wizard than it's another."

     "Yes but just be thankful that he didn't get the drop on you.  It could have been a disaster," said Rowena.  "I don't think Hermione would ever forgive me if I didn't keep you safe."

     "Or Ron for that matter," added Helga.  "I don't think he would like to fight a dark version of his best friend."

     "You know that the two of you worry too easily," Godric said.  "Harry did very well on his own which goes to prove that he is learning."

     "On that note I think I'll go get something to eat and change before we have to leave.  I'll see you all later."  With that Harry jogged up to the manor and out of site.  

Bulgaria…………Founder's Time

     "Release him my servant," hissed the voice in the darkness.  "You have done well keeping him in line.  You may go and eat."

     "Thank you master," was the reply of the servant.  The master watched as his faithful servant left the man on the floor.  "Get up you fool!" he yelled at the man.

     "S-sorry master," he replied cowering on his knees.

     "So you're sorry for the mess you created?  We shall see about that.  Crucino!"  The master watched as his servant suffered under the curse.  He smiled at the pain it was causing the man.

     "Aggh!" the man yelled.  "Master, please," he begged.

     The master waved his hand and the spell dissipated.  "What did you say Strangvied?" 

     "I beg forgiveness master.  Please I ask for another chance my master."

     The master jumped from his throne down in front of Strangvied.  "You want another chance?!  Another chance to mess things up you mean."  He looked at the man head to toe in disgust.  "My dear Strangvied, you will absolutely not get another chance at the boy.  He beat you fairly.  No you will never see him again."  He walked back up to his thrown and sat back down.  "Besides there is another mission I have to give you."

     "May I ask what that mission is?"

     "You know what those fools in England are doing, correct?"

     "Yes master."

     "Well then you will be doing the exact same thing from now on.  Right here in this castle and you will not fail me again.  Is that understood Strangvied?"

     "Yes master."

     "Excellent.  Then I think that you should start your planning."

     "Yes master."

     "Oh and by the way Strangvied," he said raising his hand.

     "Yes?"

     "Crucino!"

     "Aggh!  No master, please.  Nooooooo," he cried out.

          The curse stood for five excruciating minutes then it was released.  The master rose again from his thrown and looked at the man.  "Do not fail me again Strangvied or next time I will not release the curse.  Are we clear?"

     Strangvied struggled to his feet.  "Y-yes my master," he replied warily.  "I understand completely."

     "Very good my loyal servant," he smiled at him.  "I look forward to the mayhem."  He gave one last look at his servant and left laughing evilly down the hallway.

     Strangvied gave a sigh of relief as he watched his master walk away.  "I will show them what the Dark Arts are all about."  He smiled inwardly and apperated away.

The Manor………

     As Harry and Godric started to leave for the council meeting they were met by Salazar.  He explained to them that he put Lord Grinveldt in a cave and left him there.  

     "I just don't know how he knew that we were here Godric," he said.

     "I have no idea Salazar, but he did.  That is what troubles me.  I think that it might be time for a change.  When Harry and I return we will discuss the matter fully."

     Salazar agreed and bid the two a good journey.  When he returned to his quarters he started to look over his plans for the group of classrooms and living quarters that he was planning to build.  When he was done he picked up another set of plans that showed the same thing but with an entire level below ground that he would claim as his own.  No one would know about this room save those that were of his own bloodline.  He worked on these plans well into the rest of the day.

     _'No one will ever suspect this,' he said to himself.  __'How should I protect it from the others though?'  He smiled and looked towards the corner of the room.  There in a cage he saw the answer.  "I have use for you young one."_

     _"What is thy bidding, my master?" was the reply._

     "All in good time my friend.  All in good time…my servant."  He turned to look back at the plans and started to laugh silently.  


	41. Meeting of the Elders

**A/N:      To all I wanted to again thank you for reading the story.  My beta said that I should answer some questions and put in a few author's notes about some of the curses.  I also wanted to say something about the time factor.  Harry spends a complete five days in Founder's Time.  That would equal about one year in our time, but he does not age in that one year because he is jumping between times.  Call it a time spell or this being a kin to having a Time Turner.  Yes his body will go through changes as a factor of his training so figure that his body will be stronger, quicker and of course taller than a normal seventeen year old.  If you want to actually know then if you take all this information and add it up he will have had about twelve years of training in about three months.  _If there are any other questions please feel free to ask.  Thanks!_**

**     Phenixrising** – Crucino is an older version of the Crucio Curse as was the older version of Morsmordre (Mordedendum) located in the Dark Attacker chapter.

     **Sew2100 – about the whole Star Wars thing…..you're way off.  Yes there will be a lot more training since he won't be back officially until around 'All Hallows' Eve'.**

     **Corrie** – thanks for your reviews and yes (this goes to everyone who's been waiting) Harry is headed back.

**CHAPTER 40:  MEETING OF THE ELDERS**

     Harry and Godric walked to the edge of the forest.  There they were met by Dark Light and Fire Scar.

     "Hello my friends," Godric started.  "How are you?"

     _It was Fire Scar who answered.  "We are fine Lord Gryffindor, but I do sense the unmistakable essence of dark magic."_

     "Yes you might," Harry answered.  "I was in a battle with Lord Grinveldt.  He lost and was taken far away."

     _"Good for you Harry," said Dark Light.  "He is known to us.  I should not like to see you hurt by that dark wizard."_

     "That makes two of us Dark Light," replied Harry.

     _"I think that makes four of us Harry," said Fire Scar.  "Wouldn't you agree Godric?"_

     "He's got you there Harry," Godric said with a smile on his face.  "I think that it's time we were leaving though.  We can't pick on Harry all day."

     They all had a good laugh and started on their way.  It was decided that Harry and Godric would ride on the unicorns to make the trip go faster.  They were going in to the center of the forest and it would take longer if they walked.  When they were close to the meeting point the group was met by four wolves who escorted them the rest of the way.  There they were met by Leshovan and the rest of the council.

     _"Greetings Lord Gryffindor," he said._

     "Greetings Leshovan," he started.  "It is good to see you well."

_     "It's good to be well my friend."  He turned to Harry and his eyes narrowed.  "My young Lord Gryffindor I am also glad that you are well."_

     "Thank you Leshovan.  The same goes for me."

     _"You will be happy to know that Lesik is here and will answer for his attack on young Dark Light."_

     _"That is good news," spoke up Fire Scar.  "I am anxious to see that he is dealt with."_

_     "Than I ask that you take up your positions and we shall begin."_

     The two Lord Gryffindors took their seats and the meeting started.  There was testimony from both sides.  Harry learned that it was no coincidence that Dark Light was near the manor.  He was carrying a message from his father to Godric to ask if he could talk about the rumor of attacks in the forest.  

    Lesik was in opposition to his council's law that there would be no unnecessary kills in the forest because of just hunger.   The pack hunters would go out regularly to hunt for the pack, and bring back more than enough for everyone.  Lesik's view was that he should be allowed to hunt whenever hunger took him.  There were others who followed him and his way of thinking.  Because of that the food supply in the forest had been dropping and by the look of it there wouldn't be enough for the winter.  

     All through the meeting Harry remained silent.  He sat there and listened.  At one point of the meeting he got off his chair and sat Indian Style on the ground.  It was one of his lessons with Rowena that taught him not to be quick to judge.  He could see that there were a lot of emotions running and he would not add to them.  He sat quietly and took everything in.  As he was doing so he noticed that everyone was starting to watch him.  

     _"Fire Scar do you see?" asked Leshovan._

_     "I do indeed my friend, but I find it unbelievable," Fire Scar replied.  "He has the gift just as Godric and by the looks of it he is unaware."_

_     "Father," Dark Scar interrupted.  "I thought only Lord Gryffindor had the gift."_

_     "That is true my son, but don't forget Harry is also Lord Gryffindor."_

     Harry noticed that Lesik was looking at him with open, curious eyes.  He then looked to Godric who he saw was smiling at him.  "Grandfather, why is everyone staring at me?" he asked.

     "Why don't I just show you," he replied.  "Miralis!"

     Harry saw a mirror appear in front of him, but when he looked into it he was not looking at himself – or so he thought.  What he saw in the mirror was a white green-eyed wolf with golden stripes throughout its fur.  Its right eye had a gold scar through it.   "I-Is this me?" he asked.

     "Actually yes Harry," Godric said.  "You unconsciously changed into your wolf form, but with a certain and noticeable augmentation."

     "It's the white and gold fur instead of just black or grey."

     "Yes, but that's not all."  He looked down at Harry and started to change.  Where Godric stood there was now a white and gold wolf but without the gold scar and green eyes.  "You see Harry, we as Lord Gryffindor, have a special gift.  Instead of becoming a normal animal we become a magical one.  Depending on what animal you become your skin or fur becomes augmented."

     "That is really not what I wanted to hear Godric.  I never wanted to be special.  I just wanted to be a normal wizard with family to love."

     _"Such sentimental nonsense," a voice said.  _

     They all turned to see that the voice belonged to Lesik.  

     _"Who are you to talk Lesik?" asked Dark Light.  "He is more than you know."_

_     "Silence young one.  I know who and what he is."  Lesik saw that Fire Scar took up position next to Dark Light.  "There is no need to fear me Elder Fire Scar.  I will not harm your son or any other unicorn, black or white, anymore."_

_     "How are we supposed to take your word?" asked Leshovan._

_     "My Elder I oppose some of the laws you and the council have put forth, but my word is a true bond.  I will not harm anyone here."_

     "Enough!"  Harry said firmly.  "I believe him."  Still in his wolf form he walked into the center of the circle and as everyone watched they could see the power radiate from him.  "To those of the council who do not know me I am someone who does not wish to have people or animals groveling at my feet.  I value trust and friendship not fame and fortune."  He paused to hear the different voices around him start to murmur.  "Please my friends," he began again.  "Yes I am Lord Gryffindor, but I do not choose to hold that title here when it is my grandfather's right to be called that.  I am learning to become what that title means to have and I value all opinions not just my own."

     _"Then what is it that you wish us to call you young Lord Gryffindor?" asked one of the council._

     "I would, if you don't mind, just like to be called Harry.  I'll even go so far as Mr. Potter.  Is that alright?"

     _"That is all well and good while you are in your worldly form, but as a wolf it is up to the council to give you a name," Lesik said.  "Am I correct Leshovan?"_

_     "Yes Lesik you are right, but as the Elder it is my right to give him a name myself."_

     "Then I stand by your decision Leshovan," Harry said.

     _He looked at Harry as if to study him.  "I can tell that there is a wild streak in you.  It is apparent by the stripes on your fur.  You are much like your Grandfather who is calm and thinks things through.  Even so you are younger and more reckless than he.  His wisdom and patience will come to you in time, but for now you are who you are.  Therefore our name for you will be……Lobo."_

     "I like that.  Thank you Leshovan."  He smiled as best he could in his wolf form and his fur started to glow golden.  "Now that I have a name I guess we can get on with the reason for this gathering."  Harry stopped and changed back to his human form.  "I have listened to all the testimony here today and not said anything.  I wish to address the council now."

_     "The council will hear from you young Lord," spoke Milsar.  _

     Harry looked to Milsar and felt out with his magic.  He could tell the aged wolf had been in countless hunts and was one of the eldest in the pack.  "Thank you.  Please forgive my inexperience in your ways my friends, but as I said before I have yet to say anything about what my feelings are."  He sat in front of them so that he could see all of their eyes.  "I can understand the feelings that Lesik has.  The reason for that is because my father, in his youth, was one to break the rules.  I also have been known to break a few of them myself.  That said I wish to say that I will take Lesik's word that he will harm no others in this forest without permission from the Council of Elders." He turned to look at Lesik directly.  "I warn you now though Lesik, if you break your word, I will come for you.  Not the council but me.  Am I understood?"

     _"You have my word Lord Gryffindor."  He saw Harry raise an eyebrow.  "Sorry…… Harry."_

     "Elders Fire Scar and Leshovan, Council of Elders, and Lord Gryffindor, I ask that this matter be resolved if the terms are satisfactory to you."

     "We will take this matter under scrutiny Harry.  We will return with a verdict in a moment."

     Harry saw Godric's all too familiar shield come up as he, Dark Light and Lesik were left alone.  "Now all we can do is to wait."

     _"You have done me a service Lobo.  It is one I will not forget."  He turned to face Dark Light.  "You young one, I am truly sorry for attacking you.  I know that Leshovan has already apologized for my actions and of those who were with me, but I wish to ask for myself."_

_     "Lesik, you show courage by asking.  I will accept you apology and ask the council for leniency if they do not agree with Harry, but I have a favor to ask of you."_

_     "What might that be?"_

_     "Harry's present is in danger by an evil wizard.  He is here for training and sanctuary.  I ask that you and the rest of your bloodline remember Harry and what he has done.  I ask that you and your pack honor a trust that has begun here and help him fight this evil."_

_     If a wolf could look amazed Lesik would be the picture for it.  "My Lord is this true?"_

     "Unfortunately the answer is yes.  The wizard in question is named Voldemort.  He was aided by another wizard by the name of Peter Pettigrew.  He betrayed my parent's trust and gave the secret location of where they were.  Voldemort took the information and murdered my parents.  He tried to kill me but my mother sacrificed herself to protect me and an ancient spell was released.  His spell bounced off of me and hit him instead.  That is why I have this damn scar."

_     "If I can ask, what happened to this Pettigrew person?"_

     "I captured him and he went to trial.  He was found guilty and taken to prison.  I could have killed him, but he was needed to clear an innocent man of wrong doing.  That man is my Godfather."

     _"I will see to it that my pack will always remember.  Will you seek us out when you get back to your time?"_

     "Yes.  Our side needs as many allies as we can find.  Your group along with the unicorns and others will prove extremely helpful to the fight."  Harry felt the shield energy diminish and turned to face the council.  "They're back my friends," he said.

     Godric and the others looked at the trio and fell silent.  "Lesik," he started.  "It is the decision of the Wolf Council, Fire Scar and I to take you at your word.  There will be no repercussions save one.  You are to apologize to Dark Light and guarantee that this incident will never happen again."

    _ "My Lord Gryffindor," Dark Light said as he stepped forward.  "Lesik has already apologized when you went in seclusion to discuss this matter.  His apology has been accepted."_

     "Then we are done."

     _"Not quite my Lord," Lesik spoke.  "I wish to also apologize to Elder Fire Scar for this attack.  I would also like to tell the council of a life promise I just made with Dark Light and Lobo."_

_     "What is this life promise Lesik?" asked Milsar._

_     "As this council is well aware, Lobo is in a fight for his survival against a dark wizard of his time.  I have pledged my loyalty and support for both my bloodline and of those who follow or will follow me.  It is my responsibility as leader of my group to do so.  Lobo will contact my bloodline upon his return to his time.  We will follow him and assist those who help him."_

_     "Well spoke Lesik," said Milsar.  "I see now why the others follow you, and why I chose wisely."_

_     "Chose Elder? I do not understand."_

_     "Of course you don't.  The others didn't understand until I explained it to them.  You see Lesik I am growing old and the Council of Elders cannot go on unless there are replacements for us.  We choose our replacements when the time comes.  I have chosen you."_

_     "Why is that Elder?"_

_     "Because young one I see much of myself in you.  I too had a wild and independent streak in my youth.  This council is in need of ideas that are both new and old.  That is how our laws are created.  It is my duty to train you in these laws and to make sure that you are able to follow them.  In time you will see why things are as they are.  That's if you accept the offer of course."_

_     "What if I choose to decline this position?"_

_     "Then you are a fool."_

_     Lesik seemed to think about it and then finally gave his answer.  "I accept, but I ask what is to become of those who follow me?"_

_     "As your first test of leadership you will see to that problem yourself."_

_     "I understand and will take care of it."_

     "Excellent.  Now is there anything else?"

     "There is still the matter of my question Grandfather," said Harry.

     "Y_es and to that question there is an answer.  In ancient times there was a potion that worked to destroy the effects that a bite from a Werewolf created.  It is said that the potion formula was found by Merlin himself.  We know that he would always keep journals, but those were never recovered over time."_

Harry smiled.  "Thank you Milsar.  You've been a great help."

     "_Why would you say that?  I have given you an answer that can never happen."_

     "Oh, I wouldn't say that Milsar.  You see, I am more than just Godric=s Grandson.  I am also ancestor to Merlin.  His journals are with me.  That is why his journals could never be found.  They are in the future."

_     "Then you have your answer Lobo," said Leshovan.  "This is good news indeed.  Now is there any other matter to be put before us?"_

Everyone shook their heads no.  Leshovan said that the meeting was over and that they could go their separate ways.  Harry took this opportunity to thank the council for their leniency and make promises that he would come to visit when time permitted.  

     Godric signaled Harry that it was time to go.  They climbed on the unicorns and once again said their goodbyes.  It was a slow trot to the trail and then the unicorns took off running at their top speeds.  It wasn't long before they were back at the manor.


	42. Return Home

**CHAPTER 41: RETURN HOME**

     Harry and Godric approached the manor.  They stayed with the unicorns for a few more minutes to talk about the outcome.  It was time that they got back to their pack so the unicorns left and the two Gryffindors went inside.

     "Godric since it is Thursday night and there really isn't much to do I was wondering if I could leave early and surprise Ron and Hermione."

     "Well I see no problem with that.  Sure, go on and get your stuff ready."

     "Thanks Godric."  Harry went to his room to get some things.  He said goodbye to Salazar and Helga on the way to his room.  Grabbing a few of his robes and his broom he ran back downstairs to say goodbye to Rowena then to the garden to Godric.  

     "All set Harry?"

     "Yes sir.  I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when I show up.  I think that I'll spend the weekend so I should be home on Sunday night.  I'm going to look for Merlin's potion while I'm their.  If I find it then I may be able to cure Remus."

     "Well then I shall wish you luck.  Good journey Harry.  Tell the others that I said hello."

     "I will Godric.  I'll see you Sunday."  Harry smiled and concentrated on his very own Golden Shield.  As Heir of Gryffindor he could summon the shield rather quickly.  It was one of the things that Harry wanted to master quickly.  

Potter Library.........Present Time

     "This is the seventh box we've looked through today Hermione," Ron said unhappily.  "When can we take a break?"

     "You know that I wanted to get through fifteen of these boxes today.  Harry is coming home tomorrow and I want to spend the most time I can with him."

     "So I guess that taking that break is out of the question then.  Oh well."  Ron shrugged and turned back to his box.  There were notes upon notes of different things.  He was categorizing them so that his best friend would know what his father and grandfather were working on at the time that this box was commissioned.  "Hermione when Harry comes home are you going to be hogging up all his time with questions?"

     "What kind of a question is that?" she replied.  "Of course I want to be with him all the time, but he will want to spend some time with you and the others.  I'll bet twenty sickles that he wants to go to the Burrow to see your mum and dad, and also to Hogwarts to talk with Professor Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus, and the other professors."

     "Yeah I suppose you're right.  He would want to do that."

     "I just hope that with all the training that he doesn't forget that I do love him."  There was a soft hoot at the window as Hedwig flew in.  _"Hello Hedwig.  How are you this morning?"_

_     "I'm fine Wisdom Mage Granger," she hooted in response._

_     "Hedwig you can call me Hermione."_

_     "Yes I know you have said that in the past, but my Harry wizard hasn't told me that I can.  Since I am his than only he can tell me that I can do that."_

_     "Well we only have to wait until tomorrow Hedwig.  I miss him so much."_

_     "As do I Wisdom Mage.  If you will excuse me I'll go back to my perch now."_

_     "Okay Hedwig."_  Hermione let go of the link and watched Hedwig fly off to her perch in Harry's room.

     Harry arrived in his room as Hedwig flew in.  He knew that she was in the library with Hermione and Ron.  As he was master of this house everything in it was linked to him.  "Hello girl," he said to her.

     She hooted excitedly and went over to land on his shoulder.  She nipped his ear affectionately and started to hoot more.  _"My Harry wizard is home early.  Wisdom Mage will be so happy that you are here.  I will go tell her if you want."  She didn't expect him to understand the hoots, but he did._

_     "No that's okay girl.  I will tell her."_

_     "My Harry you can talk in owl language.  This is wonderful."_

_     "Actually Hedwig I can understand most animals now.  I'm learning so many things.  I'm an animal speaker now."_

_     "That is wonderful my Harry."_

_     "Yes it is.  Now can you tell me if she is okay?"_

_     "Your Wisdom Mage is anxious to see you.  She and the other were talking about when you come home."_

_     "I take it the other is Ron.  I can't wait to see them."_

_     "If you don't mind I will wait here until your return."_

_     "Okay girl.  I'll talk to you later."  _

     Harry floated himself downstairs to the library.  When he looked in he could see his best friend and girlfriend behind a mountain of journals.  He made a mental thought to look through Merlin's trunk to search for the potion to cure Remus.__

He saw Hermione put down her papers and look to Ron.  "Hey Ron can I ask you a question_?"_

"Sure what is it?" he replied putting his papers down.  

     "Well do you remember when we revealed ourselves to the professors?"

     "Yes.  I can still see their faces when we told them who we are.  Why do you ask?"

     "When I introduced myself to them I said -"

     "You can stop right there," he interrupted her.  "I asked Harry if you guys were keeping a secret from the rest of us.  He assured me that you weren't.  Do I think he wants to?  I can only say -"

     "Absolutely," replied Harry=s voice from across the room.

     Hermione and Ron both jumped at the sound of his voice.  Ron smiled as Hermione had tears start to run down her face.  "Harry?" she questioned.  "Is that really you?"

     "The one and only 'Mione," he said.  He opened up his arms as she ran to him.  She kissed him with every ounce of love she had.  "I missed that.  I miss you."

     "I missed you too Harry Potter," she replied.  "I thought that you were coming tomorrow otherwise I would have had the house elves prepare something for you."

     "Yeah mate.  We would have thrown a party for you.  Even invite old Voldie if you wanted us to."

     "I'm sure he would be here too."  Harry smiled at his best friend and shook his hand.  "It's good to see you Ron.  How's the family?  Is Draco treating Ginny alright?"

     "Everyone is doing great.  Mum worries about you of course.  Your picture should be ringing by now.  She probably knows you're here."

     "Not really.  I charmed my clock hand to point to lost until I can permanently stay.  That way if Voldemort attacks the burrow and happens to look at the clock it doesn't tell him that I'm in any specific place or time."

     "That's was good thinking.  I don't think mum would forgive you if you went and got yourself hurt again."

     "Then I guess I shouldn't tell her about the dark wizard I fought this morning."

     "You fought who?!" screamed Hermione.  "You fought a dark wizard?  Are you alright?  Was Godric there to help?  What about the others did they help you too?"

     "Easy love," Harry replied.  "I beat him myself and the others were there to identify and get rid of him.  Although come to think of it I think something might be wrong."

     "What do you think might be wrong Harry?" asked Ron.

     "Well you see when we decided that Lord Grinveldt, that is his name, couldn't stay close to us.  We decided to take him to Bulgaria, but that isn't what's bothering me.  What is bothering me is the fact that it was Salazar who took him.  We all know what he means to our history so our decision to let him take Grinveldt alone could prove dangerous."

     Hermione looked at Harry with the same feeling.  "Do you know what this Lord Grinveldt's real name is?"

     "No.  We didn't think to ask that, but Godric might know.  I'll have to ask him when I get back."

     The mood was a little down after the story of Harry's morning.  The trio decided to visit the Burrow and Hogwarts to see their family and friends.  Harry took a disguise just in case someone was at the Burrow that didn't know about his new abilities.  They apperated to the gathering point and walked across the field to Ron=s home.

     Molly was the first to notice that there were people coming to the house.  "Arthur there's three people coming down the path from the gathering point.  Are you expecting visitors?"

     "No dear, but I'll call the others down just in case."  Arthur left the kitchen and called the rest of the children.  Since the Grangers were there on a visit along with Lavender's parents they moved into the living room.  "The others are coming down now Molly."  

     As the rest of the Weasleys along with Lavender and Draco came running down the stairs the old Grandfather clock rang out.  Ron and Hermione's arms moved from their position to the home mark.  

     "It's Ron and Hermione mum," Ginny said.  

     "Yes, but they aren't alone so stay alert," Molly replied to her daughter.  

     The trio felt the alertness of the people in the Burrow.  "They know that it's us Harry," Ron said.

     "They know that it's you and someone else.  They probably are all standing guard because of 'Mione's parents."

     "My parents must have come after work.  They're worried that I'm working too hard."

     Harry let his senses flow out to the house.  He felt out and read the people there.  "It's your family, Ron, Draco and Lavender with her parents, and 'Mione's parents too.  I'll let them know it's only me."  He again reached out and felt Mrs. Weasley's mind.  _'Hi mum,' he thought.  'I thought that I'd come early this week.'_

     Molly started to smile and sniffle.  "Its okay everyone, I know who it is."

     "You do?" asked Arthur.  "Are you going to tell the rest of us dear?"

     She went to her husband and gave him a hug.  "It's our…_other_ son Arthur dear," she said.

     "It's our other son?" he asked.  "Oh…that's wonderful news.  I thought he was due later.  I guess we should contact Dumbledore and the others."

     "Excuse me," Draco interrupted.  "Can you tell the rest of us?"

     "Oh sorry Draco," Arthur replied.  "Mrs. Weasley and I are talking about Harry."

     The group got excited and came running out the door.  They met the trio at the garage and walked back with them.  Molly said that she would cook a big dinner in honor of Harry and have everything he liked to eat.  Mr. Weasley gave him the updated information from the Ministry and what they were doing to capture Death Eaters and other Voldemort supporters.  

     "I guess I should let Albus and the others know that I'm back.  Are they still at the school?"

     "Oh yes.  They were looking in the school's library and the Headmaster's private library for information on the Killing Curse."  

     "Good for them.  I'll contact Sirius and Remus first.  I may have a surprise for Professor Lupin."

     "What kind of surprise Harry?" asked Ginny.

     "Well I may be able to cure him of his problem.  I just need to find the journal that the information is in."  Harry smiled and closed his eyes.  He took a few deep breaths and concentrated on his Godfather and father's best friend.  He touched Sirius and Remus' minds and started to listen to what they were saying.

     Sirius and Remus were in the Hogwarts Library reading every book they could get their hands on that had something to do with the Dark Arts.......

     "Do you remember what tomorrow is?" Sirius asked his friend.

     "No what is tomorrow," he replied.

     "I can't believe you Remus.  Harry has been gone an entire week and you don't remember that he's coming home tomorrow?"

     "Relax Sirius.  I'm just kidding.  You know I can't wait to talk with him.  I want to see if he's seen James and Lily yet."

     "I think that question has crossed everyone's mind."

     "Sirius there is something else you might want to keep in mind."

     "Yeah and what's that?"

     "I think that Hermione wants him all to herself this weekend.  She missed him so much over the week.  Didn't you see that when we were at the manor?"

     "I did see that.  I hope he has enough time to come and see his Godfather after he has a long snogging session with her."

     Just then Harry cut in.  _'Excuse me for saying so, but my snogging with Hermione is a private matter."_

     "Harry?" Sirius said out loud.  "Where are you?"

     _"I'm around.  You know that since I am master of __Hogwarts__Castle__ I can hear what goes on there."  He shifted his thoughts to include Remus.  "Hello Remus."_

_     "Hello Harry.  I thought that I felt something touch my mind.  It must be the werewolf senses."_

_     "Yes well I need to talk with the both of you.  Can you come to the Burrow?"_

_     "What time will you be arriving Harry?"_

_     "Well I've been here for about fifteen minutes."_

Sirius hit the roof._  "Harry James Potter!  You've been home for fifteen minutes and you are just now calling us?  How could you?  You know how we worry."_

_     "Actually I've been back for about thirty minutes, but whose counting."  He heard his Godfather let out a low growl.  "Sirius you know how much 'Mione and I miss each other."_

_     "You're forgiven this time, but next time I want you to let me know that you're back."_

_     "Yes mum," he said laughing.  "Get here when you can.  I need to talk to Dumbledore."_

_     "You got it Harry," Remus said.  "We'll see you there."_

     Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was in his office reading yet another book of the Dark Arts.  He had with him Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and Potions Professor Severus Snape......

     "You know Headmaster," Snape began.  "I hope that Potter learns his lessons well.  I don't fancy another go around with Voldemort."

     "Severus this is Harry you're talking about," the Headmaster replied.  "I know that you find that his lack for authority is unmatched, with the exclusion of the Weasleys and the Marauders, but you have to let this go.  Your obsession will be your curse for life."

     "You are right of course."  He closed his book and rubbed his eyes.  "That's another book down.  Any luck there Minerva?"

     "No.  I hope that Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are having better luck."

     "We all hope that Minerva, but just incase they aren't then we should keep looking."  

     Fawkes started to sing as he ruffled his feathers.  He would stop then start again.  He continued for a minute and then stopped all together.

     "Is there something wrong with the Phoenix?" asked Snape.

     "I don't know Severus," replied Dumbledore.  "Fawkes?  Is there something wrong?"  

     _"Why don't you take a break Albus," a voice said in his head._

     "Fawkes was that you?" he asked.

_     "No it wasn't.  It was me," the voice said._

_     "Harry?"_

_     "Yes."_

_     "Are you in trouble?"_

_     "No sir.  Just a moment professor," he said.  Harry encompassed the other two in the conversation.  "Hello Professors.  How are you?"_

_     "Harry/Potter?" they asked at the same time._

_     "Yes it's me.  Can you three come to the Burrow?  Sirius and Remus are already on their way."_

_     "Of course Harry," answered Dumbledore.  _

_     "One thing though.  I hid a trunk in the Gryffindor Chamber and I need it."_

_     "Where in the Chamber is it Harry?"_

_     "If you go into the Gryffindor Common Room there is a passage that will open up when you say the password.  When you get there, walk to the fireplace and say 'Basilisk'.  _

_     "It is keyed to your aura.  You can enter the Chamber and retrieve the trunk."_

_     "Alright we'll see you in thirty minutes."_

_     "Okay sir.  See you then."_

     Harry broke off contact and the professorsleft the office.  When they got to the Gryffindor Common Room Dumbledore gave the password to the Chamber and an entrance was created_.  _The professors went in and got the trunk.  Snape shrunk it and put it in his pocket.

     "I wonder if Weasley and Granger's are like this," he commented.

     "If you're nice to them this year they might show you," McGonagall said.

     "If you two are finished I do believe we need to be somewhere," Dumbledore said.

     They left the Chamber and walked to the gathering point just outside of Hogsmeade and apperated to the Burrow's gathering point and walked to the house.


	43. Reunion Of Friends

**CHAPTER 42: ****REUNION**** OF FRIENDS**

     Sirius and Remus apperated to the gathering point of the Burrow and started to walk towards the house.  There was a slight pop in back of them and they turned to see the other three that Harry had contacted.  Dumbledore smiled as the walked up to the waiting Marauders. 

     "It's nice to see you two out of the library," Dumbledore said.  "I take it that you are here for the same reason we are?"

     "What do you think?" said a sarcastic Sirius.

     "Don't mind him Albus," Remus said.  "I don't think he's had anything to eat yet."

     "Headmaster I think that we do need to get there today if the mutt and werewolf are quite finished," said Snape.

     _"I hope that there is no need for me to **fix** this problem," interrupted Harry.  "You're on the same team now and the last thing I need is to scrape the two of you off the floor.  Now if you would get in here so I can put up the wards again."_

     "I can see that Harry is in complete control of the situation," McGonagall said.  "I would suggest that we move or be rejected by the shield."

     "Quite right Minerva," replied Albus.  "Are you done yet?"

     "Yes," they both said.

     They started to walk again and Remus started to get a funny feeling.  "Albus did Harry mention anything to you about being home early?"

     "No, but if I know Harry, I'm sure that he has an explanation."

     "Let's hope so."

     The five travelers got to the Weasley home rather quickly.  There they were met by the three heirs and their families.  Sirius and Remus jumped at the site of Harry who had grown a lot during his absence.  They also noticed that Hermione was standing with her hand in Harry's and teased the two.  They laughed and went to greet their professors.  Ron was talking with Dumbledore about the Head Boy position and his chess.  Finally Molly and Emily (Hermione's mother) called for dinner.  As the rest of the group took their seats the two women along with Winki put the food on the table.  

     As dinner progressed the topic of conversation was of course Harry's training.  He told them of how he fought Salazar the first day he arrived.  He also said that he tried to pull the same stunt that Draco did in their second year.  "He was surprised that I could speak Parseltongue." 

     "I bet he was," said Snape.  "Can I ask who is teaching you potions?"

     "Well it's a combination of Rowena and Salazar.  Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration are all taught by Godric, but dad pops in now and then, Helga teaches me History, Care of Creatures both magical and non-magical, and she gets help from Rowena for Divination, and finally mom teaches me Charms and Ancient Runes.  Oh and Master Chow along with his apprentice teach me sword fighting and the martial arts."

     "That's all well rounded," said Mr. Weasley.  "Albus what do you think?"

     "I think that I would like to go back to the school to see how Harry's dueling ability has progressed."

     "I don't think you want to do that Professor," said Harry flatly.

     "Why Harry?" asked Hermione.  

     "Well with all my power it would take all of you to bring me down, and then you wouldn't be able to finish me off."

     "Harry, aren't you being a bit optimistic with you chances?" asked Sirius.

     "Even I don't know the extent of my abilities.  This has been one week for all of you but for me it has been about one year of full training."  Harry could see their astonished faces.  "I know all of you care about what happens to me.  That's why I wanted to have you all here today.  I realized that it gets lonely when I'm in the past.  I wanted to be with my friends and family when I come home, but there is another reason that I called you all here today.  I know that it is a lot to ask but I need to tell you after we finish eating.  I will tell you that there was a fight that wasn't with a Founder and there were surprises that even I had trouble dealing with."

     "I can't believe you're going to lie that on us without telling the story," said Professor McGonagall.

     Remus started to laugh.  "I can," he said.  "James used to do the same thing when it came to telling us about Lily."

     "There is something else," Harry started again.  "This is a tricky part of the story, but it has to do with you Remus."

     "Harry James Potter," Remus began.  He was cut off.

     "Eat!" they all yelled in unison.

     After Sirius finished his third helping he declared dinner over.  "I'm stuffed," he said.  "Molly, Emily that was great.  I can't wait for breakfast."

     "Sirius, help us with the dishes and then we can get to Harry's story," came Hermione's voice.

     "I hate doing the dishes though," he replied.

     "Stop your wining mutt and lend a hand," Snape said.

     "Excuse me Mr. Snape," Sirius said, "you are misinformed.  I am a pure breed and wouldn't have it any other way."  Sirius stuck his tongue out at Snape and walked into the kitchen casting a spell to dry the dishes.

     After everything was cleaned and put away the group sat down to hear Harry's tale.

     Harry conjured up comfortable chairs for everyone.  "Are we all set?" he asked.  He saw them all nod and he began his story.  He began with the circumstances that lead him to meet Dark Light and Fire Scar.  He then told them about Leshovan, Lesik and the Wolf Council.  Harry conveniently left out the part of transforming into his wolf form and the name that Leshovan gave him.  He then got to the part about Remus.  "Professor Dumbledore do you have the trunk?"

     "I do Potter," said Snape.  He reached in his pocket and took it out.  "Engorgio!" he said and the trunk expanded to full size.

     "Thanks sir," Harry said.  He lifted a finger and the truck opened.  Everyone looked amazed at Harry.  "I'm getting pretty good with wandless magic.  Anyway this is the trunk that Merlin gave to me.  It contains different things he wanted me to have.  I asked the Wolf Council if they knew any knowledge of werewolves."  He looked towards Remus.  "There were some stories that were passed down through generation, but the one most forgot is the one I was looking for.  My question to them was about a cure for Werewolfism.  There was only one among the council who knew of a possible cure.  Milsar, that's his name, said that there was a rumor about one person who cured the bite of a werewolf almost one hundred years ago their time."

     "Would anyone care to take a guess as to the person?" Harry asked.

     "I would guess Merlin," said Ron.

     "As would the rest of us Mr. Weasley," said a smiling Dumbledore.  "Please continue Harry."

     "Well you see the journals that he supposedly wrote his formulas and spells in have disappeared.  No one has ever found them to this date."

     "So you're saying that there is a cure, but we have to find the journals," asked Remus.

     "No Remus.  What I'm saying is that the journals are in my trunk.  He duplicated some things for himself but not the journals.  He put them in this trunk and gave them to me.  My guess is that he wanted me to have all his written knowledge as well as what was in his head.  Since the journals were with me at the time of his death everyone assumes that the journals have been lost."

     Remus had tears welling up in his eyes and a big smile on his face.  "You mean that the formula is in this very trunk?"

     "You got it, but there is a catch."  Harry turned to Professor Snape.  "Professor there is something that I need to ask of you."

     "What is that Potter?" he replied.

     Harry took a deep breath and continued.  "The cure is a potion that has to be made to very specific measurements of ingredients and time.  We have had our share of differences in the past, but I've come to the conclusion that I can trust this formula to no one but you.  You're the best potion maker I have ever known with the exception of Salazar.  I will ask that you consider making the potion for Remus."

     "Harry you have to be joking," said an angry Sirius.  "You're going to ask that slimy git to save Remus' life.  He'll probably mix the potion wrong and kill him."

     "Sirius!" Remus yelled.  "If Harry trusts him then we have to trust Harry.  You know that he wouldn't ask him if he wasn't sure."  
     "There is one problem that you are overlooking," the Potions Master said.

     "What might that be Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

     "He hasn't said yes yet," Harry said calmly.  "Professor what do you think?"

     "I haven't even looked at the formula," he replied.  "If these two don't get in my way then I might just have a good chance at getting it right."  Turning to Dumbledore, "Headmaster I will need complete privacy and the assistance of Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley and ......."

     "Who else Severus?" asked the Headmaster.

     "How it pains me to say this," he paused.  "I will also need Mr. Longbottom."  He scowled when he heard McGonagall gasp.  He turned to face her.  "The three have become very adept at working together.  Mr. Longbottom has a very extensive knowledge of plants and their properties. He could be of some use in this matter.  I will need to take them to Hogwarts as soon as the formula is found."

     "Then I will write to his grandmother tonight and tell her the situation," said McGonagall.

     "No.  That I cannot allow," spoke up Harry.  "Professor Dumbledore, can you call them to come here.  I will speak with them directly about the situation."

     "Very well Harry."  He got up and went to the kitchen to call on Neville and his grandmother.

The Weasley Kitchen.........

     Dumbledore threw in a pinch of powder from one of the pouches in his robes.  "Longbottom residence," Dumbledore called into the fire.  The head of Neville Longbottom appeared in the fire.

     "Hello Professor Dumbledore," Neville said.

     "Good evening Mr. Longbottom.  May I speak with your grandmother?"

     "She's right here Professor."  Neville's head was replaced with the head of his grandmother.

     "Good evening Cecily," he said to her.

     "Good evening Headmaster.  Is there something I can do for you?"

     "Well yes.  I need for you and Neville to come to Molly and Arthur Weasley's home.  It is of the utmost importance."

     "We'll be there in a moment Headmaster," she said.

     Within five minutes of the call Cecily and Neville Longbottom emerged from the Weasley fireplace.  Dumbledore was there to greet them.  "Cecily how nice to see you again," he said giving her a warm hug.

     "Albus it's been too long." she replied.  "I will assume that this isn't a social call."

     "No it isn't.  Come along please."  He escorted them to the living room where the others were. 

The Weasley Living Room..........

     Molly was the first to extend the greetings.  "Oh Cecily how are you?" she asked.

     "Good Molly and you?  How are the children?  Are those boys of yours still the pranksters they were back in the day?"

     "You have no idea.  Arthur and I are fine and of course you know that Ginny is tutoring Neville.  Ron is Head Boy along with Hermione and the twins are even worse."

     "That's true," George said.

     "Our jokes worked on old Voldie though so we are doing something right," finished Fred.

     "Did they really?  Well you must keep up the good work boys." 

     "Hey guys," said a very happy Neville.  "How are you?"

     "We're fine Neville," said Ron.  "In fact we're better than fine."

     "That's good.  I suppose you've heard that Professor Snape and Draco are tutoring me in Potions?"

     "That is the very reason why we've called you here Neville."  Harry's voice came from upstairs.  He and Hermione were going to take some stuff back to the manor so that they could spend some time alone.  They were coming down the stairs as Neville and his grandmother arrived.

     "Harry, Hermione.  How are you?"

     "We're fine Neville," said Hermione.

     "Let me introduce you to my Gran."  Neville walked over to his grandmother.  "Excuse me Gran, but I want you to meet Harry and Hermione."

     "Oh hello Harry, hello Hermione," she smiled at the both of them.  "Harry you look just like your father, but with your mother's eyes.  I guess you hear lots of that though."

     "Yes I do, but I don't mind."

     "Hermione you look very beautiful.  The perfect split of your mother and father.  You're also Head Girl?  That is a very prestigious title.  I hope you don't take it lightly."

     "Not in the very least Ms. Longbottom.  I do take it very seriously."

     Harry interrupted by adding two more seats to the room.  "Everyone please have a seat."  When everyone had their seats he began again.  "Neville and Ms. Longbottom, as you know Professor Lupin is a werewolf.  He was friends with my parents and Sirius here and at the time Peter Pettigrew.  I may have knowledge of a potion that can, if prepared properly, cure him of the Werewolfism.  This is going to be a hard task for the Potion Maker so he has requested the assistance of three people.  The potion maker is of course going to be Professor Snape and his assistants are Draco, Ginny and if you are up to the challenge, you Neville."

     "M-me Harry?  Are you sure?  I mean I'm not the greatest in Potions."

     "That may be true Mr. Longbottom," Professor Snape said, "but your plant knowledge is second to none.  We may need that on a spur of the moment change.  Even I will admit that your potion making is getting better with the assistance of Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley, and I would like your assistance."

     "Well what do you say Neville?" asked Ginny.

     "My answer is yes if it's okay with my Gran."

     "Neville I have no problem with you helping.  Especially if it is for a fellow Gryffindor like Remus Lupin," she replied.

     "Good," Harry said.  "It's all settled then.  There is one other thing that you need to know?"

     "What might that be Harry?" Neville asked.

     "I need to seal the knowledge that I was here in your mind.  I don't want to take any chances if there is an attack and you are captured.  With that being said if that happens and you are captured the link that I create with you will lead me to wherever you are.  So I can come to get you.  That goes for the rest of you too."  The entire group shook their heads and Harry raised his hand at them.  "Seliarheirus infomatas!" he said.  There was a gold and crimson ring that encircled the group.  It shone gold for a moment and then it was gone.  "It is done.  Are there any questions?"

     The group stayed together for a while.  It was getting late when Professor Dumbledore suggested that the party break up.  Neville and his grandmother left first.  Harry said goodbye to the professors promising to come to the school before he left.  Sirius and Remus would be at the manor in the afternoon.  They wanted to give the couple some privacy.  All that was left was Hermione's parents, Draco, Hermione herself and the Weasleys.  

     Hermione motioned to her parents and they went off to the corner to talk.  "Mum, Dad I want to stay at the manor with Harry," she said.

     Her parents looked at her and smiled.  "We thought that this might be the case," said her mother.  "Your father and I trust your judgment Hermione.  All we ask is that you be careful with your heart."

     Hermione looked at her father.  "Dad?"

     "Princess your mother is right.  We trust you and Harry.  I won't pretend to be a non-caring father because I do care.  I know that we have to let you go a little at a time.  If you believe that your life is with Harry then we support you in your decision."

     Hermione hugged her father.  "Thanks.  I promise that we'll come see you tomorrow for lunch."

     "Okay pumpkin.  Take Harry home and relax.  We love you."

     "I love you both.  I'll go get Harry so he can say goodbye."  Hermione went to Harry so they could say goodnight to her parents.  He was talking to Ron and the twins.  "Harry can you come and say goodbye to my parents?"

     "Sure 'Mione.  Well I'll see you tomorrow guys."  He left and walked over to the Grangers.  "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

     "Hello Harry," said Mr. Granger.  "I guess from what you've told us you had a hard time of it this week."

     "You have no idea.  I hope that this weekend will give me a little time to rest."

     "Well Harry we want you to rest," Mrs. Granger said.  "Hermione said that we'll see you for lunch so why don't you sleep late and call us when you're ready to come over."

     "We will.  Goodnight then."

     "Goodnight kids." the Grangers said together.  


	44. Home With Hermione

**CHAPTER 43: HOME WITH HERMIONE**

     Harry and Hermione said the rest of their goodbyes and left the Burrow.  They walked to the gathering point and apperated to the manor.  They brought Hermione's stuff up to the Master Bed Room and both unpacked and talked more about the week they had spent apart.  As she was talking to him his mind wandered to his fight with Grinveldt.  

     "Harry," she paused.  "Are you listening to me?"

     "What?" he answered.  "Oh sorry love I was just remembering the morning before the Elders meeting.  There was a part that I left out."

     "The part about you fighting the Dark Wizard?" she asked.

     "Yeah, I didn't want them to worry too much.  You saw how motherly Molly was when I came in.  If I told them all of it she would have demanded to talk with Godric about it."

     "She would give him hell about your protection."

     "Exactly so now do you see my point?"

     "Yes, but that's what mother's do Harry.  When we have kids don't you think that..."  She saw him look very surprised.  "What?"

     "Umm, you said 'when we have kids'.  Does that mean you meant what you said?"

     She smiled at him.  _'I shocked him.  I thought that he wanted to be together.' "_Yes I did say when we have kids.  I thought that you would be happy about that.  You did say that you saw our kids getting sorted."

     "Are you kidding?"  He saw her face start to drop and tears form in her eyes.  "'Mione I didn't think you were thinking that far ahead.  Are you serious?  You want to have kids?  With me?"

     "Harry you git.  Will you stop?"  She had her smile back and jumped on him.  

     They kissed for what, to them, seemed too short of a time.  Their gold and crimson glow radiated out from the love that they had in each other.  Harry broke the kiss first and started to nuzzle with Hermione.  

     "I love you Lord Gryffindor," she said quietly.

     "I love you Wisdom Mage Granger," he replied.  "Do you want me to tell you the rest or wait and tell the others too?"

     "I think you should wait.  I want you to go in the bath and take a shower.  When you come out I'll have some snacks and we can talk about our kids."

     "You're the greatest, and I love you.  Have I said that today?"

     "Yes, but feel free to do so any time."

     "Don't worry, I will."

     Harry spent twenty minutes in the shower and came out to the room.  When he got there he saw that there was finger sandwiches and pumpkin juice on a small night stand.  _'I guess she went all out.' he thought to himself.  'I wonder where she is.'  _He searched out with his magic and found her in the library.  He could sense that she was into the material so he let her be.  _'I guess I should eat a bit and lay down.  She'd probably kill me if I went after her.'_  He did as he thought and had a light snack and juice.  He put his head back on the pillows and fell asleep in an instant.

     Hermione was just finishing reading her book on Dark Curses when she noticed the time.  _'Oh no Harry's going to think that I've abandoned him for these books.' she thought running up the stairs.  'I hope he can forgive me.'_  She got to their room and opened the door slowly.  She saw Harry asleep on the bed and noticed that some of the sandwiches were gone.  _'At least he ate something.' she said to herself._  She turned the covers and slipped into bed next to Harry.  She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes.  '_I love you Harry James Potter.  I will be with you for the rest of our lives.'_  Smiling with her last thoughts she fell asleep holding the man she loved in her arms.

     When Harry woke up in the middle of the night he found that Hermione was asleep on his chest.  He smiled at this and pulled up the covers.  He kissed her head and closed his eyes.  "I love you 'Mione," he said quietly. 

     Two hours later Hermione woke to the beating of Harry's heart.  She smiled to herself and tried to move away from him.  She found out that she couldn't move because of Harry's arm around her.  _'I guess I'm not going anywhere,' _she thought. 

     It was six in the morning when Harry woke up.  He was used to waking up early in the morning now.  He knew that he could stay in bed with Hermione, but his training wouldn't allow it.  He rose from the bed effortlessly slipping away from the beautiful girl in his bed.  He put on his training clothes and went outside for a run.  He wanted to find out just how much the manor had changed in between the Founder's Time and the present.  

     He ran for a few miles when he remembered his promise to Lesik.  Wanting to stretch his legs a bit he transformed into his wolf form and ran parallel to the forest.  He found the site where he first met Dark Light, Fire Scar, and Leshovan.  _'They are my friends now,' he thought.  'I hope they'll help with the fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.'_  He sniffed the air getting to know what the scents were like.  With his wolf heightened senses he found that Hermione was getting up slowly, there was a pack of wolves to the north and to the west there was a herd of unicorn.  He observed that both the wolves and the unicorns were aware of the people living at the manor.  Harry decided that he would call to them.  He wanted to meet his friend's descendants.

     He changed back to his human form and reached out with his magic knowing full well that the magical creatures in the forest would know that someone of importance was here.  _"Elders of the forest hear my call."  _His senses didn't disappoint him.  He felt them abruptly stop what they were doing to listen to the call.  _"Elder of the Unicorn and Elder of the Wolf I know that it has been many years.  Know that I am Lord Harry James Potter - Lord Gryffindor and Heir of Merlin.  It would be an honor to look upon you and greet you in person.  I would ask that you come to the manor later this afternoon so that we may meet.'_

_     "The honor is ours Lord Gryffindor," said a voice.  "I am Nightmare - Elder of the Black Unicorns."_

_     "I will honor my clan and come as well," said a second voice.  "I am Koval - Elder of the Wolves."_

_     "I look forward to meeting you later Elders.  Good morning to you."_

     Harry broke the connection and apperated back to the manor.  He found Hermione in the kitchen with a cup of tea.  "Good morning Harry," she said.  "Where have you been?  I woke up and you were gone."

     "Good morning sleepyhead."  He kissed her on the cheek and looked into her eyes.  "How is the most beautiful girl in the world?"

     "Well let's see.  I'm still tired, but that's ok.  I expect my parents, the Weasleys, Sirius, Remus or the professors to come and see if we're alright.  Other than that everything is going okay because I'm here with you."

     "I'm happy to be here.  Have you given a thought to what you want to do today?"

     "No.  Why do you ask?"

     "Well I thought you might want to meet the Elders of the Forest this afternoon."

     "Your friends are here?  They're still alive?"

     "No.  I meant their descendants.  I want to ask them if they will help us in the war with Voldemort."

     "That's a good idea.  Maybe we should call Professor Dumbledore and the others here as well."

     "I was thinking the same thing, but we still have a couple of hours."  

     Harry took her by the hand and led her upstairs to the master bedroom.  They kissed passionately and fell to the bed.  They got under the covers and curled up facing each other.  

     "Harry I know that this has been a long time for us."

     "And you want to know what I'm feeling?"

     "Well yes.  What I mean is that if we are to be together than we should know everything about each other."

     "That's reasonable thinking.  Ask me anything you=d like."

     "Really?  You mean it?"

     "Sure.  You are the person I'm in love with, and then there's what my mum told me."

     "What did she tell you?  Was it about me?  Oh no, she didn't like me.  Tell me Harry."

     Harry shook his head and smiled.  "'Mione she loved you.  They both did."

     "You aren't lying to me are you?"

     "Nope.  In fact mum liked you so much that she said that you would make a fantastic daughter-in-law."

     Hermione started to smile and cry at the same time.  "Oh Harry she really said that!  That's great.  Wait a minute."

     "What?"

     "Did you ask me something just now?"

     "No.  I just told you what she said.  What did you think I asked?"

     "Forget it.  It was my mistake."  She looked at him wondering if he had any idea as to what she was referring to, but there was no sign.  "So love, we came up here because?"

     "I wanted to hold you in my arms for a few more hours.  I hope you don't mind.  It is only eight o'clock.  I put up a timing spell that wouldn't allow any visitors until noon.  We can stay in bed until then."

     "Then hold me Mr. Potter."  She moved closer to him and put one leg between his and curled up next to him looking into his eyes.  

     "Are you comfy?"

     "You know, I think you're even more comfortable than my pillow."

     "That's good to know because there's something I'd like you to try on for size.  What do you say?"

     "Harry I just got comfy and you want me to get up?"

     "Did I say that you have to get up?"

     "Um….no.  So what do you want me to try on?"

     "This."  He smiled at her and said, "I'm gonna hold you for the rest of our lives."  He rolled over and now he was on top of Hermione looking down at her.  "I love you.........Mrs. Potter."

     Hermione grabbed Harry and pulled him down to her.  They kissed and rolled around the bed.  "Do you mean it?" she asked.

     "Do I mean what?"

     "That you love me?"

     "Yes.  I mean every word I say."

     "Including the last part?"

     "Yes.  Absolutely I do."

     "Hmm…Mrs. Hermione Ann Potter, I like the sound of that."

     "I do too love."  

     Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the morning in bed.  They eventually went back to sleep for a little while, but woke up together in good spirits.  They lay in bed for another fifteen minutes before it was decided that they should get up and get ready to meet their guests.  

     As Harry was in the shower Hermione had one of the house elves fix lunch while she went to call the professors.  There were questions all over, but she said that they were to arrive within the hour and everything would be explained.  She then placed a call to the Burrow.  She explained what was going on and asked if they could be there.  Ron and Ginny were bringing Lavender and Draco.  

A/N:  Sorry for the delay, but it's finals time.  I hope you all like the chapters.  There are a few things you might be curious about.  I'm going to dedicate an entire chapter to Ron and Hermione's training, and for all you action people out there….yes there will be a wizard duel between them.  I just need to get some things worked out.  Also I am dreaming up some chapters with James and Lily.  Thanks for coming back for more!  Happy reading to you all.


	45. Elders And A Gift For A Friend

**CHAPTER 44: ELDERS AND A GIFT FOR A FRIEND**

     Harry, in anticipation of the arrivals to the manor, took off the timing spell.  He and Hermione were sitting finishing their lunch when the fire place roared to life and Molly Weasley's head was floating dead center.

     "Hello you two," she said.

     "Hi Mrs. Weasley," they said together.  "How are you?"  

     "We're all anxious to hear what you have to tell us.  Also I just wanted to call to let you know that we are going to be there in a few minutes.  The port key activates at exactly noon."

     "We'll be waiting to see you."  Her face disappeared from the fire as Harry felt a slight twinge in the back of his mind.

     "_Lord Gryffindor?" a voice said._

     "_Elder, how may I be of service?" Harry replied.  _

_     "We are coming to the manor as requested Lord Gryffindor."_

_     "Thank you for telling me, but there is something that I will ask of you before you get here."_

_     "What might that be my Lord?"_

_     "I ask that you call me Harry."_

_     "If that is what you wish," answered Koval._

_     "It is my friends.  The others will be arriving shortly.  How far away are you?"_

_     "We are clearing the forest now.  I do believe if you look out the large window that overlooks the back of the manor you can see us."  _

_     "Then we shall meet you at the back entrance way."_  Harry smiled and took Hermione by the hand.  "C'mon love we can see the Elders come out of the forest."  They ran for the back entrance and watched the Elders run out of the forest.  "Here they come!"

     "Who is who Harry?"

     "Well Nightmare is Elder of the Black Unicorns and Koval is Elder of the Wolves."  He paused for a moment.  "The port key is activating."

     "How do you know?" she asked him.

     "Well Ron is with them so I can tell."

     "What about the Professors?"

     "They're with them.  I can feel Sirius."

     As if on cue there was a soft thump on the floor of the sitting room.  The other's made their way out to the back with a mind call from Harry.  When they were all outside the rest of the group saw the approaching guests.

     "Hey Harry, why are a wolf and unicorn running towards the manor?" asked Sirius.

     "I called them to meet the people who will be here, and for help."

     "Help?" asked Dumbledore.

     "Yes sir.  I want to see if they will help with Voldemort."

     "Good thinking Harry," said McGonagall.  "That would make things interesting."

     "I hope so."  Harry waited until Nightmare and Koval were with the group.  He cast a spell that would allow them to communicate with the Elders and then made the introductions of the families, the professors, and then Draco and Lavender.  "That just leaves us three," he said to the Elders.  "I would like to introduce Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  Ron is the Heir of Hufflepuff and Hermione is the Heir of Ravenclaw."

     Koval walked over to where Ron was standing.  '_I like him.  He is a bit on the high tempered side, but his sole is pure,' he said to Nightmare.  'I can read his thoughts.  He is noble and kind.'_

_     'Anything else my friend?' asked Nightmare.  _

_     'Well I do like his hair as it matches my own.'_

_     'Your hair is darker than his, but that's ok.'_

_     "We are pleased to meet your friends Harry," said Nightmare.  _

_     "Yes and I like this one," said Koval.  "I would be honored to call you friend, Heir of Hufflepuff."_

     Ron knelt and smiled.  "Then friends it is Koval."

_     "I like you Hermione, Heir of Ravenclaw," said Nightmare as he trotted next to her.  "Your spirit is soft and loving.  I see that you are the perfect match for Harry.  There is something about you that makes me calm and focused."_

     "I'll second that opinion," said Harry.  "Why don't we -"

     He was about to finish when he was interrupted by a loud screech.  The birds in the forest trees scattered at the sound.  The group looked to the forest for a clue as to what the sound was, but there was nothing there.  Harry closed his eyes to see if he could sense whatever was in the forest.  As his magic entered the forest he could feel the trees and the smaller animals.  He came to notice that there was a strong magical energy in the central part of the forest.  As he continued he noticed overlapping magical signatures in the trees and in the bush.  

     He smiled and opened his eyes.  "There is no need to panic, but we're being watched," he said calmly.

     "How can you tell Harry?" asked Remus.

     "Well you have the extra senses.  Can you feel them?"

     Remus looked around the edge of the forest and started to sniff the air.  "Wait a sec I can feel something."

     There was another loud screech and a giant bird came flew out of the forest and hovered above the group.  It landed behind the group of professors and ruffled its feathers.  "_Greetings Wisdom Mage, I am Almeth - Elder of the Owls_."

     "Hello Almeth," she said.  "It's nice to meet you."

_     "I heard a magical call to the Elders of this forest.  Was it you?"_

"No it was my boyfriend."  She gestured to Harry.  "He is Harry Potter, Lord Gryffindor and Heir of Merlin."

     "_The Heir is here?  I offer my apologies Lord Gryffindor.  I did not know."  _The owl bowed its head at Harry.

     "There is no need to bow Almeth.  We are all friends here.  I would like to introduce the rest of our group.  This is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts and some of the professors of the school, Nightmare - Elder of the Black Unicorns, Koval - Elder of the Wolves, and Ron Weasley Heir of Helga Hufflepuff.  Ron's family has the red hair and the other two are the significant others of Ron and his sister Ginny."

_     "I am pleased to meet you all."  _Just then Hedwig flew out of the master bedroom window and landed on Hermione's shoulder.  _"Is this your owl?" Almeth asked Hermione._

_     "No my Elder," Hedwig answered for her.  "I belong to the Heir Harry Wizard of Gryffindor, but he says that I am now his Wisdom Mage Hermione's too."_

     "Did you really Harry?" Hermione smiled.

     "Yes I did.   I thought since you're here and I can't take her with me, and then there's the other thing," he paused and saw her smile.  "I know that you wouldn't part with Crooshanks to get an owl and why should you."

     "Thank you love," she said.

     _"Well then Hedwig I think that since you are charged with serving both Lord Gryffindor and the Wisdom Mage in their years you should be able to do the job without effort.  Come forward and land before me."_  Hedwig did as she was told and landed facing the Elder.  _"I, Almeth - Elder of the Owls, bestow a gift on you.  This gift you will be able to pass to the owls in your charge.  You will have more speed, stamina and an extended life."  _A light yellow glow extended from Almeth to Hedwig surrounding them both and hiding them from view.  _"Hedwig, as I understand these things your master is very important to us all.  Our kind will heed the call of only the Wisdom Mage, as she is our master.  If it is needed she will ride upon my back into battle.  Help them in any way you can, and when the time is right have the Mage send her thoughts to me and the owls of this land will come to aide her."_

_     "I understand my Elder."_

     The yellow light disappeared and the two owls stood before the group.  Hedwig noticed that they were all staring at them and wondered why.  She realized the reason almost as quickly as she asked herself the question.  She saw Hermione and Harry smiling at her and wondered what the others would think.  She was about to speak when Almeth broke through the silence.  

     _"My Wisdom Mage," she began.  "I will take my leave of you now.  Hedwig will instruct you on what to do when the time has come, but for now I must be off.  There are others that need looking after."_

     "Goodbye Almeth - Elder of the Owls," Hermione answered her.  "It was an honor meeting you.  Thank you for Hedwig's gift too."

     _"Goodbye Wisdom Mage Granger - Heir of Ravenclaw."  With that the giant owl flew away with a promise to Hedwig that she would return to help in the battle._

     As she left the group turned towards Hedwig.  Hermione walked over to her and smiled.  "I'm proud of you Hedwig," she told her.  "You look amazing."

     _"Thank you Wisdom Mage," Hedwig bowed her head.  "My Elder told me that I should give you a message.  She said that when the time comes she will heed only your call for help in the war and if it is necessary you can ride on her back into battle.  I am to help you in any way possible."_

     "Thanks Hedwig.  Can I take a look at your collar?"

     _"Of course you can."_

     Hermione motioned for Harry to come over to look at the collar with her.  As they studied it they saw that it was made out of gold and it had the Potter Family Crest hanging in the center.  "That's very nice girl," Harry said to her.

     "I agree Hedwig.  With that around your neck and your new appearance you can now be known as a Royal Snow Owl."

_     "Thank you for the title."  She turned to the rest of the group.  "I will leave now there are other duties that I must attend to.  My Elders, if there is a message that needs to be taken here then I will come to retrieve it from you.  All you must do is call."  She saw them nod their heads.  She extended her wings and began to rise in the air.  "I shall see you when you need me."  She flapped her now larger wings and began to fly away. _

     "Minerva, please remind me to make the entrance to the owlry a bit larger for her," said a smiling Dumbledore.

     "I think she should get her own perch to rest on," she replied.

     "If you two are done teasing my owl, can we can get started?" asked Harry.  "I set a place for us near the garden.  There are things we need to talk about."

     The group made their way to the garden and began the meeting.


	46. Storytellers

**CHAPTER 45: STORYTELLERS**

     Harry began to tell the story of what his last day was like before returning home. "The morning of our meeting with Elder Leshovan and the rest of the Wolf Council I was out doing my morning warm up.  I was attacked by a dark wizard who wanted to teach me to use my powers for evil.  Sound familiar?"  He paused a bit waiting for them to comprehend what he said.  "We fought for a good hour until I cast the _Serpensortia_, but when I cast it I added something to it."

     "What might that be," asked Dumbledore.

     "Well rather than tell you I'll show you."  He got up from his chair and walked over to a clearing in the garden.  "Serpensortia Basiliskus!" yelled Harry.  As before a medium sized basilisk emerged from his wand.  _'Sai raspo houserus saluras' he said to it._

_     'Hasreth rieh,' it replied.  _It slithered around for a moment and began to look around.

     "Impera Ivanaska!" said Harry and the snake disappeared.

     "That was very impressive Harry," said Mr. Weasley.  "I take it that you are the only one that can do it?"

     "Well anyone can, but only I can control the snake if there are no other light snakes around to guide it.  Thankfully Voldemort can't do it or there would be a thousand of them roaming around causing trouble."  Harry returned to the table and continued the story.  "After I captured him we cast an _Obliviate_ and he lost his memories.  Salazar took him to Bulgaria and left him there.  Godric and I went to the meeting with Dark Light and Fire Scar.  We met Leshovan, Lesik and the Council of Wolves.  As the council spoke and they met with Godric to discuss what to do with Lesik he apologized to Dark Light."

     _"My Lord Gryffindor," Koval interrupted.  "There was a story that was passed to each generation.  It was told only to the one that would be Elder."_

     "I know of what you speak.  I imagine that it was Lesik who passed that story down first."

     "What is he talking about Harry?" asked Hermione.

     "As I was listening to the council debate over Lesik's punishment there was a change that I was unaware of."

     "What was that?" asked Professor McGonagall.

     Harry again got up and walked over to Koval.  He smiled at the wolf and then turned to face the rest of the group.  "As I said I was listening to what the council was saying.  I closed my eyes and changed without even realizing it."  Harry changed into his wolf anamagus.  Now instead of Harry standing in front of them there was a large white wolf with gold stripes, green eyes and a golden scar through his right eye.  "This is my wolf form, and my given name is Lobo."

     "Your given name?" asked Remus.

     _"If I may explain my Lord?" asked Koval.  He saw Harry nod and continued.  "You see Remus-wolf when a cub is born the parents of the cub give it a name, but before that happens they must ask permission from the council.  The council will give their blessing for that name or not.  When Lord Godric happened upon Elder Leshovan they were talking about the dealings of the past.  As they were walking Lord Godric changed unknowingly to himself but as for Leshovan and the rest of the council they saw what occurred.  They then decided that it was up to the council to name him, but since it was Lord Godric Leshovan thought that it was his responsibility to give him his name.  So you see ever since the beginning it has been the council's duty to name the rest of the pack."_

     "So Elder Leshovan is still alive at the time you go back Harry?" asked Sirius.

     "Yes although he is old the wolf that I spoke of earlier, Milsar, is the oldest.  I think that is why he took Lesik as his chosen one..."

     _"That is true Lord Gryffindor.  You might be interested to know that Lesik was given the position of Elder before me.  He ruled our pack until twenty five of your years ago.  If I am correct then his reign ended when your father started in this __Hogwarts__School__ that you keep talking about."_

     "I say Harry you had quite a morning," spoke up Professor Dumbledore.  "Is that all of it?"

     "Yes.  That's the entire story.  After that we came back here and I packed and left."

     _"You are correct Harry," Nightmare said.  "Now I think it's time that I tell you a story that will give you some insight into your future.  When his time was near Elder Fire Scar decreed that his horn was to be taken from him upon his death.  When he died the horn was given to Dark Light to care for.  Eventually Dark Light became Elder of the Black Unicorns and ruled us for a very long time.  He had a son named Wind Mane who took up the charge upon his father's death.  When Dark Light died he too gave his horn for his son to keep.  My father was Wind Mane and he like Fire Scar and Dark Light gave his horn for me to care for."  He saw Harry look confused.  "I know that you don't understand so I will explain.  They wanted you to have the horns so that you could fashion a weapon from them."_

     Harry held up his hand and looked to Nightmare.  "Were you to help me think of one if I didn't figure out what to create?"

     _"You do not know what it is that you should forge?"_

     "Yes I do know.  I knew since I got my powers and it all fits perfectly."  He saw the others looking confused.  "I will use them to create a staff.  Now I know what Merlin's Enchantment Stone was for.  He wanted me to create a staff and use the stone for the inside of the crown."__

_     "Harry you are wiser than you know.  As the story goes you must bring the horns to the __Elf__Kingdom__.  The smiths there will know how to create your staff for you, but they will need the core for the staff also.  The ending of the story is a bit vague.  They said that there would be another who would contribute something for your staff, but it was unclear who.  It is said that she will make herself known when the time has come.  Do you know what the core will be made of?"_

     "No but I could hazard a guess."

     "I might be able to help there love," said Hermione.  "When we were researching there was a book that had something in it about _The Staff of the Phoenix_.  Maybe that's what it is?"

     "You might want to try talking to Mr. Ollivander," suggested Dumbledore.

     "That's a good place to start Harry," said Sirius. 

     "It's also a good place to end," replied Harry.  "I think that it's time for lunch."  He turned to the Elders.  "You are welcome to stay with us my friends."

_     "Unfortunately we must return to the forest Lord Gryffindor," said Koval.  "I can sense the uneasiness in my guards.  They think that something is wrong."_

_     "Koval speaks the truth.  I can feel my escorts are the same.  We must be going, but we will be here for you when the time comes."  _

Koval and Nightmare said goodbye to the rest of the group.  Nightmare said that before Harry had to leave he would have the three horns brought to him.  Koval promised to have a group of wolves escort the unicorns.  They turned and ran to the forest never looking back.  

     The group of friends sat to have a late lunch and discuss what was said.  


	47. Return to Diagon Alley

**CHAPTER 46: RETURN TO DIAGON ALLEY**

The group of students filled Harry in on what was happening with their team during his training.  They had gotten responses from almost all of the different house members.  There were even some from Slytherin House.  

     "Harry we had an idea that we wanted to run by you," said Fred.

     "What might that be?"

     "Well we were thinking that when it comes time for the train ride on September 1st that there should be more than just students on the train."

     "You were thinking of yourselves and the others that graduated."

     "Look at it this way," George said.  "If we're on the train it would look like we're students and not graduates who know more than a regular student."

     "An interesting theory Mr. Weasley," said a smiling McGonagall.  

     Harry sat quiet for a moment and looked up at the twins.  "You have about three weeks to finalize the plan.  Get as many people as you can to say yes."  He turned to Dumbledore.  "Albus I have a question?"

     "Yes Harry?" he replied.

     "Is it possible to add cars to the Express?"

     "Oh it's very possible.  Back when the Marauders and Severus were in school there were about twenty five cars.  Hogwarts was very full.  Why do you ask?"

     "The more cars there are the more people we can place."

     "Interesting Potter," said Snape.  "We can say that there are more first years than there has been in a long while.  That might get Voldemort's attention."

     "I can put out a release to the Daily Prophet too," said Mr. Weasley.  "It can say that since we are looking out for the children that the Ministry will have aurors at the platform to protect the students."

     "You also might want to say that there will be a contingent of them on the train as well as some of the professors to help with the transitions for first years," spoke up Hermione.  "That way he will know that we will be expecting an attack, but give a false sense of security.  He'd never suspect that there are graduates on the train as well."

     "That's an excellent idea," said Lupin.  "If Voldemort falls for it then he should send a good portion of Death Eaters to the train."

     "Yea that's if old snake face takes the bait," Sirius said.  "What happens if he doesn't?"

     "Then we loose a great opportunity, but there will always be another," Harry said softly.  "You are welcome to stay for the rest of the day," he said standing.  "I'm going to see Mr. Ollivander about the staff.  "'Mione, do you want to come with me?"

     "I'll stay here Harry.  I want to look for the book that I saw.  It will save time if Mr. Ollivander doesn't know anything."

     "That's true."

     "I'll go with you Potter," Severus spoke up.  "I need to fill some ingredients for a few of your potions this year."

     "Anyone else want to go?" 

     Sirius and Remus both stood.  "We'll go."

     Harry saw Dumbledore smile.  "That's it then?"

     "Please be careful Harry," said a worried Mrs. Weasley.  

     "I will.  Take care all."

     Harry took the three professors along for the ride and apperated them to the front of the Leakey Caldron.  Snape was the first to walk through the door.  Lupin and then Harry went.  There was a commotion when the people in the inn saw Harry until Sirius walked in after he heard the noise.  The crowd settled quickly as the group made their way to the entrance.

     "Sirius, Remus? Why don't you go and get what you need and I'll go with Professor Snape."

     "Where do you want to meet at?" asked Remus.

     "How about Quality Quidditch in an hour?  If it's longer than that I'll contact you."

     They agreed and went their separate ways.  "Why me Potter?" asked Snape.

     "What do you mean sir?"

     "Potter you can call me Severus if you wish.  After all you are Lord Gryffindor."

     "You forgot Heir of Merlin."

     "Don't get caught up in titles.  I can still take off points when the term begins."

     "Well the reason for this is that I wanted to get better acquainted.  For some reason you had thought that I was my father.  I want to show you that I have both of my parents inside as well as being own person."

     "I know that Harry.  I was hard on you because of the rivalry with your father.  I resented the relationship he had with the rest of his group.  I didn't have that, and it wasn't because I didn't want it.  I chose to be alone.  That is what got me into trouble.  I don't think it will be hard to forget that.  I am part of the light now.  You and your companions saw to that and I am thankful for it."

     "You're welcome Severus."  They walked in silence for the rest of the way.  Harry walked in and called out.  "Mr. Ollivander?"

     The shop keeper walked out from his back room and smiled.  "Harry Potter," he said.  "Professor Snape.  You both look well.  You didn't break your wand I hope Mr. Potter."

     "No sir.  I was looking for information on something and Professor Dumbledore thought that it would be best to ask you about it."

     "Really?  I would have thought that he would have every answer in the book.  Oh well, why don't you come into the back and we'll discuss your question."  He led them to the back of the store and conjured up extra chairs and tea.  After he poured the tea he asked his first question.  "Now that we are comfortable, what sort of information do you need?"

     "I was wondering if you ever heard of a wizard, besides Merlin, ever owning a staff."

     "A staff you say?"  His eyes widened.  "No not that I recall, but if memory serves there was a legend about a staff."

     "Do you recall the story?"

     "Well actually there is a book that has it in it.  I do have a copy of it someplace."  He rose out of his chair and went to the wall of books behind Snape.  He was fingering his way through the titles when he came upon a leather bound book.  "Ah here it is.  You know it's funny."

     "What is?" asked Snape.

     "Well the fact that Harry is looking for information in this book when it was his grandfather that gave it to me."

     "Harold gave you that book?" asked a voice from the door.

     "Headmaster?" asked Snape.  "Is everything alright?"

     "Yes everything is fine.  Ms. Granger is on her way to speak with Harry.  I would suggest you wait a moment before finding out what is in that book."  He looked at Harry and his eyes were sparkling.  "She found something and went to get Ron, Virginia and Draco."

     "Is it that bad Albus?" asked Harry.

     "I couldn't say Harry."

     Harry looked to the window.  _"Sirius, Remus, would you come to Ollivander's?  Both he and Hermione found something.  Professor Dumbledore is here already."_

_     "We'll head back now Harry," Sirius replied.  _

     "I called back Sirius and Remus.  I'm sure they'll want to hear this also."

     They decided to wait out in the lobby for the others when a group of first years walked into the shop with their parents.  "Welcome to Ollivander's young ones," Mr. Ollivander said.

     "Mr. Ollivander," said one man.  "How have you been?"

     "Very well indeed Oliver.  I believe you remember Headmaster Dumbledore?"

     "Yes sir.  You look well Headmaster."

     "Thank you Oliver."  He looked to the girl beside him.  "I believe Miss Olivia will start her first year this September?"

     The girl looked at him with big eyes.  "H-How did you know my name?"

     Harry started to laugh and everyone turned to look.  "Olivia, take my advice and don't worry about it.  Professor Dumbledore has the uncanny knack of knowing everything, but never tells you how he knows it."

     She smiled at him.  "Are you a Professor too Mr.…um?"

     He looked at the Headmaster questioningly.  "That's a good question."  He saw Dumbledore nod.  "I am a Professor of sorts.  I'm going into Seventh Year.  If one of the Professors is doing something that they cannot get away from I may be called to step in for them.  Oh and my name is Harry.  Harry Potter."

     Mr. Ollivander, who was helping the other children, walked over to Olivia.  "It's your turn Ms. Retska," he said.  "You can talk with Mr. Potter after you get your wand."

     It took her five minutes for her wand to choose her and she came walking back to the group.  "Look dad," she said happily.  "It's maple and has a Phoenix feather in it."

     "That's a very strong wand core Olivia," Oliver said.  "I hope you thanked Mr. Ollivander."

     "Yes dad."  She turned and looked up at Professor Snape and tugged on his robes.  "Excuse me sir?"

     "Yes Ms. Retska?" he asked.

     "I was wondering if you were a Professor like Professor Potter."

     "Actually no I'm not.  I'm one of the professors he will be helping."

     "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know."  She looked down to the floor in embarrassment.  

     "There's no need to be embarrassed Ms. Retska.  You had no idea.  I'm Professor Snape, Potions Master."

     "Oh no," said her father.  "I was hoping to avoid that."  He looked to Olivia and saw that she was about to jump.  "Olivia I don't think that Professor Snape would like his ears ringing from your screaming and carrying on."

     She looked at her father and made a grumpy face.  "I was just going to ask him what kind of caldron I should get.  You know how I like watching Aunt Reesha make her potions."

     "A standard caldron is sufficient for now.  If you progress well in your potion making then you can always get a better one.  As for your book, _Magical Drafts and Potions, I would start to read now and if you get a chance try some of the first potions.  There will be **lots of essays."**_

     "You know Professor," Olivia started, "I can make a few potions.  Is there extra credit in your class?"

     "It looks like there's a new Potions Mistress here," said a voice from the door.

     "Black," Snape mumbled under his breath.

     "Olivia," Harry spoke up.  "I'd like to introduce your Defense Against the Dark Arts instructors Professors Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."

     "S-Sirius Black?" she asked.

     "There's no need to worry Ms. Retska," said Dumbledore.  "He's perfectly safe and has been acquitted of all crimes."

     "Not to mention that he's my Godfather," said Harry proudly.  

     "If you gentlemen would mind I was about to ask Ms. Retska a question," said Snape angrily.

     "Our apologies Severus," said Remus.  "We'll head to the back."  The two Marauders waved bye to Olivia and walked to the back room.

     "Now that the riff raff is out of the way," he looked to the back of the shop.  "You were saying that you have made some potions successfully?"

     "Yes sir.  Dreamless Sleep, Healing, and Draught of Living Death," she said happily.  "My Aunt Reesha is a Potions Maker for St. Mungo's.  For as long as I can remember she showed me how to add and measure things that she needed to put in her potions.  Sometimes she would let me make the same potion as her.  It was interesting work."

     "I would like to check to see how you make these.  When the term starts come to see me and I'll set aside some time for you to show me."

     "Okay sir," she replied.  "I'll do it first thing."

     Suddenly there was a gust of wind and a bright bronze light.  When the light was gone Hermione, Ron, Draco and Ginny stood in its place.  "Hello love," she said to Harry.

     "Hi 'Mione," he replied.  He walked over and kissed her lightly.  "Albus said you found something?"

     "Yes I did."  She held up a book that looked similar to Mr. Ollivander's.  "There's something funny about this book though."

     "Let me guess.  It was written by one Harold Potter."

     "How did you know?"

     "Mr. Ollivander has a similar if not the same book.  We can talk about it in the back room."  He turned to Olivia and her father.  "It was a pleasure meeting you both.  I'll see you at school Olivia."  He paused and looked at her for a moment.  "Mr. Retska may I speak with Olivia privately?"

     "Sure."

     Harry motioned for Olivia to come into the corner with him.  "Olivia there's something I want you to know.  It is very secret so you cannot tell anyone, okay?"  She nodded her head.  "I won't be on the train when you make your trip to school.  If there are any problems I want you to go straight to Hermione or the boy with the red hair.  His name is Ron.  They are my best friends and they'll look out for you."

     "Okay Professor Potter.  I promise.  It was nice to meet you."

     "It was nice to meet you too Olivia."  He smiled at her.  "Okay off you go."

     Dumbledore heard the goodbye and motioned for Snape.  "Severus I think we are needed in the back also," he said.  "Oliver it was nice to see you again and it was nice to meet you Olivia."

     "Goodbye Headmaster," both father and daughter said in unison.  

     As the two left Mr. Ollivander came out from the back to lock the front door.  "Headmaster they are ready for you," he said.   


	48. The Staff of the Phoenix

**CHAPTER 47: THE STAFF OF THE ****PHOENIX**

     As the group settled in the back there was total silence.  The students sat on one side while the professors were on the other.  Mr. Ollivander sat at his desk and began.  "Alright then," he started.  "I would like to ask the first question before we begin."  He smiled at Harry and Hermione.  "I see Ms. Granger that you have a staff in your hand.  Can you tell me how you came by it?"

     Hermione smiled and raised her staff.  The sapphire stone in the center of the crown started to glow for a few seconds then stopped.  "I have put up an ancient charm that will allow us to show you who and what we are, but to any other person it will seem that we are just talking nonsense.  We are the Heirs to the Founders of Hogwarts.  Ron is Helga's, I am Rowena's, and Harry is both Godric's and Merlin's."

     "I will assume that Tom is Salazar's then," Mr. Ollivander replied.  He saw them take a quick amazed glance.  "Oh yes I know of his name.  If you remember Mr. Potter I told you that your wand's brother gave you that scar.  If you think about it since Gryffindor and Slytherin are enemies then their descendants should be also.  It all falls into place now."

     "Why do you say that?" asked Harry.

     "When my Grandfather was about to pass he called me to him.  He told me that in my life time both the light and dark will appear.  One shall disrupt the dark for a time but it will come back stronger.  Two shall hold the reigns of the light and defeat the armies of the dark.  The three shall forever destroy the darkness that has plagued the world.  My Grandfather had a touch of sight you see so I knew that I must not take his last words lightly."

     As Harry was about to ask a question the book in Hermione's hand and the book on Mr. Ollivander's desk started to glow.   One book glowed golden while the other crimson.  There was a loud roar and beautiful trill coming from each book.  They lifted into the air, merged and floated down to Harry.  

     He noticed that instead of a title on the book there were runes.  He showed everyone and said, "It says _The Gryffindor Line."_

     "Harry might I take a look at it?" asked Dumbledore.  Harry handed him the book and he opened it.  "I can't read anything on this page, but there are runes and pictures.  Unfortunately I cannot make them out."

     "It looks like it's written in code," said Sirius.

     Remus, also curious, looked from behind.  "Not entirely Padfoot.  It looks almost like musical notes to me.  Severus?"

     Snape looked at the text.  "It looks like measurement numbers, but I can't make them out either."

     "It would appear that it takes on the form of what we are familiar with, but gives us nothing to interpret."  He handed the book back to Harry.  "What do you see Harry?"

     Harry looked at the text and smiled.  "It's a letter from my Grandfather Harold."  He read the letter to himself and let out a sigh.  "It says that this is a combined knowledge that spans the Potter line.  Each of the writers in this book has kept the history of the family started by the son of Godric Gryffindor.  There are references for all time periods as well as a section on Magical Tools.  It also says that during the dark times of the past one hundred years the book was split in two as a precaution, and that the only one able to put them back would have to be of Potter lineage."

     "Is there anything about the staff?" asked Ron.

     "No, but it might be in the Magical Tools section," Harry replied.  He started to flip through the front pages when it automatically flipped to the Magical Tools section.  "Hey that was easy."  

     The book started to glow and lifted from Harry's grasp.  It landed softly on Mr. Ollivander's desk and a figure appeared above the open pages.  "Greetings to you Heir of Gryffindor," the person said.  "I am Almethyine Nuran, guide of this book.  To whom do I speak?"

     "I am Harry James Potter – Lord Gryffindor and Heir of Merlin."

     "It is a pleasure to serve Lord Gryffindor.  How may I help you?"

     "We are looking for information on _The Staff of the Phoenix_.  Can you help us?"

     "Who are the 'we' you are speaking of Lord Gryffindor?"

     "The heirs of Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff, as well as some of the Professors of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and finally there are two friends and Mr. Ollivander, wand maker."

     "What of the Heir of Slytherin?"

     "He is the cause of death and destruction in our world.  We seek knowledge to destroy him," said Hermione.

     "Ah yes, you must be the Rowena's Heir.  Always seeking knowledge was she.  Would you allow me to give this knowledge to those in this room Lord Gryffindor?"

     "Can you give them the ability to read this book and shield their knowledge so that others cannot use it?"

     "Certainly," he said.  The book started to glow again and encompassed the group.  "By favor you have been granted access to the knowledge that lies within.  Use it well friends of Lord Gryffindor."  The glow died down and Almethyine smiled.  "All is ready Lord Gryffindor.  I shall take you to what you seek."

     The book flipped more of its pages until it came to the center of the Magical Tools chapter.  The title page changed runes for words until the contents of the chapters were visible to everyone.  Harry read the section that listed the staff and looked confused.  "Now that's odd," he said softly.

     "What's odd Harry?" asked Sirius.

     "Well according to the book it says that there will be different components needed to create the staff."

     "That is how it works with wands too, Harry," said Mr. Ollivander.  "With each added component the more self identity the wand has to focus on its chosen.  Remember what I told you, the wand chooses the wizard.  If we take yours for example I told you that the phoenix that gave its tale feather for your wand gave another one too.  The other feather resides in Voldemort's wand.  You are destined to do battle with Tom Riddle as Godric Gryffindor was destined to do battle with Salazar Slytherin and if I'm correct you will find that there wand cores share the same animal."

     "I'll have to ask them, but there is something else the book said.  The staff cannot be made in human lands.  It will take the skill of the elves to fashion it."  He read the book more carefully.  "The book writes: 'This magical artifact can only be forged by an Elf.  There will be only one smith to know the secret.  It has been like this since the beginning.  There will be very different magical components to the staff, but there will be one that the possessor and creator will not have until it is time for the final spell.'"

     "Wow," said Ron.  "I guess we have a quest to find the pieces of the staff mate."

     "I don't think so," replied Harry.

     "Why not Harry," asked Ginny.

     "Well if you look at the things needed I have almost every one."

     "You do?" asked Mr. Ollivander.

      "Yes sir.  You see I went to visit Merlin and he gave me something to place in the crown.  The unicorns have given me three horns from their elders.  For the core it says I need the core of my wand plus a sample of the user.  The more potent the sample the stronger the core so I shall use my strongest anamagus forms."

     "Forms Potter?" asked Snape.

     "Yes Professor," he said.  "The wolf isn't the only form I can change into."

     "Yes Severus," spoke up Dumbledore.  "The other form I think you might recognize though."

     "I don't think it would be wise to show him now," said Harry.  "I think we'll wait until after we get back to the manor or perhaps before I leave."

     "Excuse me Lord Gryffindor," the guide spoke.

     "Yes Almethyine," Harry replied.

     "There is something here that was hidden from view by a very powerful spell.  May I show it to you?"

     "Go right ahead."

     There was a flash of golden light at the bottom of the page and words began to show.  The words read: 

_The time has arrived for a grand battle.  We will be ready when it is time.  One walks with you now.  Although unseen she sees everything.  One has already been seen.  One will wait and show the true.  Two guard the __Palace_ of ___Hope__ and answer the call of fire and ice.  We are the Ancient Ones that guard the _Chosen___._

     Harry felt a little nervousness but it left just as quick as it appeared.  Somewhere in his mind he heard soft beautiful music that was kept low.  He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the sound.

     "Harry, what is it?" asked Hermione.

     "I could swear that I just heard music," he said to her.  "I'm sure it's nothing though.  Has anyone heard of this Palace of Hope or these Ancient Ones?"  He saw everyone shake their heads.  "I guess that's another thing to look into."

     "Harry I think we should leave Mr. Ollivander to business," spoke up Remus.  "It is only a month before term starts.  Besides Sirius and I have to finish looking for material to teach you, and I'm sure Severus has potions to buy as well."

     "You're right."  Harry stood and extended his hand to the wand maker.  "Thank you for the book and your insight Mr. Ollivander."

     "Nonsense Harry," he said.  "I was glad to help, and when you finish it I'm curious to see the finished staff.  If there is anything else you need just let me know."

     The rest said goodbye and went their separate ways.  Harry and Hermione stayed with Snape while Ron, Ginny and Draco went with Sirius and Remus.  Dumbledore and McGonagall went back to Hogwarts agreeing to meet back at the manor for dinner.


	49. Pieces, A Potion, & A Promise

**CHAPTER 48: PIECES, A POTION, & A PROMISE**

     Harry and the others returned from Diagon Alley just as the Professors apperated in.  The group sat at the table discussing what was going to happen tomorrow, as Harry was scheduled to leave.  After dinner the discussion turned into a search to find what journal held the secret of curing Remus.  They were an hour into the search when Harry's Enchantment Stone started to glow.  No one seemed to notice until Ron said something.

     "Hey Harry is that rock in your trunk special?" he asked.

     Harry jumped up.  "Yeah, why'd you ask?"

     "It's glowing," Ron replied.

     "What?"  Harry looked in the trunk and the rock floated to him still glowing.  He was about to say something when there was a tickle in the back of his mind.

     _"Lord Gryffindor," the voice said.  "I bring you what my ancestors left for you."_

_     "Nightmare – Elder of the Black Unicorns you honor me.  I will be with you in a moment Elder."_  He looked around the room and saw everyone staring.  "I'll be right back.  Nightmare is here with the horns.  I suspect that is why the stone is glowing."  He apperated to the edge of the gardens and waited for the unicorn to arrive.  

     _"Hello Harry," Nightmare said._

_     "Good evening Nightmare.  How are you?"_

_     "We are fine.  May I introduce my escort?"  He motioned for the others to stand beside him.  "This is Elder Milar, offspring of Milsar and her other, Elder Leshin, offspring of Leshovan and finally my son Fire Mane."_

_     "Hello my friends," he said to them.  "Milar and Leshin I know of your lineage.  You honor me and my home with your presence.  Is there anything I can do for you while you are here?"_

_     "My Lord, we cannot burden you.  We know of your struggle against the dark one."_

_     "Although that is a problem I always have time for my friends.  Please ask and if it is within my abilities I will grant your request."_

_     Leshin walked forward and pulled something off his back.  "This is our son.  Unfortunately the rest of our litter was born cold because of an illness that Milar had.  He almost didn't live.  He was nearly gone, but the night before last he jumped up and was playful.  We thanked the White Wolf that he was safe."_

_     Milar walked forward.  "When Elder Koval had said that he has seen the White Wolf with his own eyes we couldn't believe it.  We knew that it was because of you that our son still lives.  We would ask that you name him for us."_

_     Harry thought for a moment.  "The naming of a cub is the responsibility of the Elder of the Wolfs and the council.  Why would you ask me, I am human?"_

_     "Yes, but you are Lord Gryffindor.  Certainly you of all would hold the right."_

_     "That may be true, but I will not usurp Koval's authority."_

_     "That is good of you to say Lobo," a voice from the darkness said.  _

_     "Elder Koval," said Harry.  "It's nice to see you again."_

_     "I thought you might want to know that I appreciate your honesty in this matter, but I know how much it would mean to the children if you were to name him.  The choice is yours Lobo."_

_     "I would be honored to.  Would you allow me to call my family to witness this?"_

_     "We would be honored Lord Gryffindor," said Leshin.  The wolf bowed and backed away.  _

Harry called to the others to come out to the gardens.  They all gathered around to see what was happening.  "This is Milar and Leshin.  They are relatives of the wolves I know back in the Founder's Time.  They have asked me to name their cub for them and Koval here has granted me permission."  Harry started to smile.  "You will of course remember Nightmare and of course Koval.  This is Nightmare's son Fire Mane who holds his ancestor's gift."  He walked over to Fire Mane and took the horns.  "Fire Mane, son of Nightmare, I thank you for carrying the burden of your ancestors, and I thank you Nightmare for fulfilling their request."

     _"You honor us Lord Gryffindor," said Nightmare bowing his head.  _

     Harry gave the horns to Remus to hold and brought out Sirius and Hermione.  "Milar, Leshin and Fire Mane this is my Godfather Sirius Black and my love Hermione Granger.  They are my family."

     _Milar walked forward and looked into Sirius' eyes.  "You are the black one I've seen, yes?"_

Sirius was surprised to hear her in his mind.  "Y-yes I think if you are referring to my other form."  He smiled at her and changed into his anamagus form then back again.  "Is that what you mean?"

     _"Yes and your companion is the man-wolf of the forest.  I recognize your scent as well."_

_     Leshin saw Remus look down.  "Fear not man-wolf.  We will be with you at the time of change so that you are safe."_

     Remus looked very happy at this and saw Harry smile.  "Thank you," he said quietly.

     Harry cleared his throat and everyone got quiet.  "We are here to name the newest member of the Wolf."  Harry closed his eyes and changed to Lobo.  He walked over and picked up the cub in his mouth and tossed him onto his back.  It landed with a soft thump and began to knee his claws playfully into Harry's back.  _"I see what you mean by playful."  Harry arched his head and brought the young cub off his back and brought him to stand in front of him.  The cub looked into Harry's eyes and blinked.  They stood face to face for a minute and then the cub backed away and bowed.  Harry saw the others, including the wolves, looking astonished.  _"You are strong little one," Harry finally said.  "In time I will ask you to watch over my cubs as others have watched over me.  My mentor of this time has taught me that the choices we make in life define who we are.  We may not make the right choices in the beginning, but with guidance they become better.  I see that in addition to strength there is a mark of goodness in you and in your lineage."  He paused to look at Dumbledore and McGonagall.  "If you were to be sorted by the Sorting Hat I would have no doubt that you would be placed in Gryffindor.  So in order to honor that fact I have chosen a name that fits you perfectly."  Harry placed his paw on the cubs head.  "Let those who witness know and say this cub's name as _Phoenix__."  There was a soft golden glow that surrounded the cub and Harry (Lobo).  When the light faded the small cub had golden fringes of hair that came across his midsection on both sides._

     Phoenix walked to lie besides his parents.  They made room for him as he lay down and watched as he started to fall asleep.  _"Thank you Lobo for honoring us," said Leshin._

_     "No my friend it is you who honors me.  You have given me the honor of naming your one and only son.  For that I will be eternally grateful.  Teach him well."_  

     He howled at the moon and the others followed suit.  He looked towards his Potions Professor then changed from his wolf form to the form of his father.  _"Since you are here Professor Snape, I thought I'd show you what my other form is.  I know that it doesn't hold fond memories for you, but I thought you should know."_  He changed back to his human form and took Hermione's hand.  

     "Thank you Harry for showing me," said Snape softly.  "You are right about the memories, but I will get over them.  Now if you don't mind I'd like to continue looking through the journals for the potion formula."

     _"We will leave you now Lord Gryffindor," said Koval.  "It is getting late and we must be off."_

_     "I'd like to thank you for making the journey back here.  Remember that you are always welcome here.  I will send for you when the time comes.  Until then be well."  The two elders nodded and the group started to walk away.  _

_     As Harry watched them walk away there was a tiny voice in his head.  "Thank you Lord Gryffindor," the voice said._

"You're welcome Phoenix," he replied.  "Sleep well little one."  He turned to kiss Hermione who snuggled up next to him.  "I love you 'Mione."

     "I know love," she said quietly.  "I love you too."

     They walked back inside and noticed that the others were back to work.  It was a half an hour later when Sirius looked up at Remus.  "Hey Moony," he said.

     "What is it Padfoot?" Remus replied.

     "When is the next full moon?"

     "Two weeks away," he said wearily.  "Why?"

     "Then we don't have much time," he said jumping up.  "Here look."

     Remus and Harry went over to him and looked at the journal.  Harry looked at Hermione, smiled and nodded.  "That's it," he said.  "He took the book and handed it to Professor Snape.  "It's up to you now Professor.  As I said before you'll have whatever you'll need."

     Snape looked at the potion and stayed silent until he read the entire formula and ingredients.  "Black is right we don't have a lot of time."  He looked to Draco and Ginny.  "A good night's sleep you two.  We begin early."  Turning to both elder Weasleys he said, "Molly, please send them at seven if you would.  Minister I need something from the stores in the Ministry."

     "What might that be Severus?" Mr. Weasley asked.

     "Four vials of Anamagus Potion."

     "When do you need them by?"

     "As soon as possible," he said.  "Headmaster I also need a vial of tears from Fawkes.  I would get them in Diagon Alley, but there would be questions."

     "Then take them now Professor," said Harry.  He looked at Professor McGonagall and smiled.  "Are you ready?"

     "For what Harry?" she asked.

     Harry looked to his Godfather and Remus.  His eyes started to glow bright green as his body began to glow golden.  His change was smooth and quick.  There in the middle of the room Harry changed from his human form to a golden phoenix that was twice the size of Fawkes.  With a wave of his wand Dumbledore produced a vial to collect the phoenix tears.  When that was done he flew to Remus' shoulder.  _"Moony can you pick a tail feather for me?" he asked._

     "Sure Harry," he replied.  Harry spread his tail feathers apart as Remus plucked a feather.  "Here you are Harry."

     _"Thanks Moony."  He changed back and took the tail feather from Remus.  He put it in the trunk along with the stone and unicorn horns.  _

     "Very impressive Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said.  "I guess I should just give you that N.E.W.T. now then, and I'll have to make up harder ones for you as well Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger."

     "Well I can show you mine now if you'd like," said Ron.

     "Really Mr. Weasley?" asked Dumbledore.  "I'd like to see that."

     "Harry can I borrow the dining room?"

     "Sure Ron," he said.  "Shall we all go?"

     They arrived at the dining room and Ron turned around.  He handed Dumbledore his wand.  "Won't you need the wand?" asked the Headmaster.

     "Not this time Professor."  He turned back to the room and like before closed his eyes.  He thought of all the pieces of the chess board.  He felt his magical energy flow around him.  The others could see that Ron had a glowing yellow aura surrounding him.  The room began to change into a giant chess board.  As Ron opened his eyes he was smiling.  "There you are Professor."

     "Extraordinary," McGonagall said.  "You have your N.E.W.T. as well.  Ms. Granger, are you prepared as well?"

     "Actually no Professor," she said.  "I haven't really experimented with my gifts as yet."  She walked to the center of the board.  "There is also something that you've forgotten."  She smiled at them and a bronze glow came around her.  Her staff appeared in her hands as the sapphire stone started to glow.  There was a strong gust of wind from out of nowhere.  "I don't show off like the boys do, but I can carry my own weight."  The room again changed from Ron's chess board to a miniature model of Hogwarts complete with Quidditch Pitch and a small model of Harry catching the snitch against Slytherin.  

     "Well I could do without the Quidditch," Draco said dryly.

     "As can I Mr. Malfoy," put in Snape.

     "Hey look mate she even put you on your **Firebolt**," said Ron.

     "I did want it to be authentic Ron," Hermione said in her defense.  "What do you think Professor?"

     "I think that makes you have your N.E.W.T as well Ms. Granger," replied Professor McGonagall.

     "Yes now all you have to do is pass mine," spoke up Professor Snape.  "I'll guarantee that it won't be easy." 

     "Of that Severus there will be no doubt," said a smiling Dumbledore.  "Now I think we've had enough excitement for one night.  We all have a busy day tomorrow."

     Harry looked around and snapped his fingers.  The room went back to its original form and the group went back to the living room.  "Thank you all for coming tonight.  I will be by to see you all before I leave."

     They said good night and everyone left for the night.  Harry and Hermione cleaned up what was left and went up to the master bedroom.   They cleaned up a bit and Harry got his stuff ready for the return trip back to the Founder's Time.  He looked into the mirror and saw Hermione looking at him.

     "What's the matter love?" he asked.

     "I hate that you have to leave," she said.  "I wish that I could go with you."

     "I would like that, but Godric would never have it.  It's a problem keeping it from Salazar as it is.  If you were to go back and show him your powers then he would know something was up."

     "You're right of course, and besides I still have to look through those journals."  She walked over to Harry and gave him a hug.  "Let's go to bed Harry.  We can finish in the morning."

     Harry picked Hermione up and apperated them under the covers of the bed.  "Are you warm enough?" he asked.

     "Yes why?" she asked.

     "Look for your self Mrs. Potter," he replied.

     Hermione looked down to find that they were under the covers, but without their clothes on.  "I think you forgot something Mr. Potter," she said covering up.

     He looked around the room and thought.  "I did forget something."  He snapped his fingers and there were candles all along the room.  He pointed to his top drawer and pulled it open.  He lifted a familiar black box to the bed and as before it opened.  "'Mione I would like nothing more than to ask you a very important question, but you know I can't right now.  There's just too much going on."  He took out Lily's ring.  "This is my mom's ring that my dad gave her.  It's been in the family for a long time.  I would like you to wear it as a Promise Ring until I come back fully trained and am able to protect you."

     She had tears running down her face and nodded her head.  "Y-yes Harry," she said softly.  He took her hand and placed the ring gently on her ring finger.  "It's beautiful Harry.  Thank you."

     "You're welcome 'Mione, but there is something else."  She looked at him with a puzzled expression.  "We still aren't wearing anything."

     "I don't care Harry.  From this point on we're part of each other.  I want to marry you and create a family of our own.  Of course we'll wait until after the danger is gone, but no one has to know that we started practicing.  Do they?"

     "No but I'm sure Molly will be the first to notice something."

     "True, but we can worry about that tomorrow.  Tonight is for us."

     They kissed each other it seemed for the first time.  The light that they created was as bright as the sun.  They had eyes only for each other this night, but there was one, unknown to them, who saw this display of affection and turned a blind eye.

     _'They have finally found each other," she said to herself.  'I hope that it isn't too late.  Only time will tell.  Together the three can defeat the Dark Lord, but the other two will need to help them.  The end approaches quickly.'_

A:N  To all those out there I would like to thank you for reading.  I took some time off to write and of course read book 5.  I know that this is not following the book so let me know if you want me to continue.  Thanks again to my beta Tyler who pushed me into getting three chapters out to you!!!  Until next time.


	50. Return To The Past & A Letter From Hagri

**CHAPTER 49: RETURN TO THE PAST & A LETTER FROM HAGRID**

     It was a beautiful Sunday morning at Potter Manor.  Harry and Hermione stayed in bed while the house elves, under the direction of Dobby, brought them breakfast in bed.

     "How is everything Harry Potter?" asked the excited house elf.

     "Everything is great Dobby," he replied.  "You really didn't have to go through all the trouble though."

     "Me knows that, but Mr. Sirius asked a favor of Dobby to do this."

     "Remind me to have a talk with him about that," said Hermione.

     "Dobby has no problems to do this for Harry Potter.  Besides, Mr. Sirius gave Dobby new socks to have for his own!"

     "Well ok then," she said happily.  "Um Dobby could you do us a favor now?"

     "Oh anything Miss Hermione…. Um, Potter?"

     "Not yet Dobby," said Harry.  "Don't worry though, we're working on that."

     "What can Dobby do for you?"

     Hermione smiled, "I have to get out of bed now.  Would you mind terribly if you gave us a little privacy?"

     "Oh not at all Miss," Dobby replied.  Dobby snapped his fingers and he was gone.  

     Harry and Hermione got dressed and finished packing Harry's things for the return trip.  He was leaving at the end of the day from the manor so they left everything there and apperated to the gathering point at the Burrow.  They slowly walked up to the house when Ron came out to greet them.

     "Morning Ron," said Harry.  

     "Hey guys," he replied.  "Welcome back.  What are we going to do today?"

     "Well I want to go up to the school to talk with Professor Snape about the potion for Moony.  Did Ginny or Draco call with an update?"

     "I don't know, but we could ask mum about it.  C'mon I know she's dying to see how you are."

     Harry and Hermione looked at each other and silently agreed to tell Ron about the ring.  "Ron," Hermione said.  "There is something that we'd like to tell you first."

     "What is it then?" he asked.  He saw Hermione gently lift her hand and show him the ring.  "You got engaged?!" he yelled.

     "No, but we're close," said Harry.  "I took a page from your book and asked Hermione to wear this Promise Ring until I can fully protect her with my powers.  Then I'll officially ask the question, but we won't get married until after we beat Voldemort for good."

     "Just like Lavender and ……"

     "What is it?" asked Hermione.

     "Well when um…Lavender and I were … alone she said something."

     "What did she say?" asked Harry.

     "She was asleep at the time, but she has a quill and parchment spelled when she sleeps just incase she says something."

     "What did she say?!" Harry and Hermione yelled.

     "She said that you would have something to share.  If you ask me it's kind of creepy, but I guess that she might just have an inner eye."

     "Not that we believe in that sort of thing," said Harry quietly.  "Well I gave 'Mione the ring that my dad gave my mum, but I wanted to see if there was something more that I could do with it.  I'm going to ask them about it when I see them.  Anyway let's go see your mum and tell her."

     "Yeah," started Hermione.  "If we don't she's liable to send a Howler back with you."

     The trio went back to the Burrow and told Mrs. Weasley and Hermione's parents about the Promise Ring.  They were very happy about it, but Mr. Granger reminded Harry about their talk.  Hermione noticed that he didn't look well after that reminder and pulled him aside.

     "Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione.

     "Yeah I'm fine 'Mione," he replied.  "I was just remembering what your father told me when I asked permission to date you."

     "Was it that bad?"

     "Not really.  I was expecting worse, but it never came.  No worries though.  We'll be alright."

     They smiled at each other and went outside to play a game of Quidditch with the rest of the Weasleys and Draco.  That went on for a few hours when it was mutually decided that they should stop.  The group went back inside, and was having something to eat when a swarm of owls flew up to the Burrow.  

     The owls went straight for Hermione leaning in every chance they got.  _"You may go to the others," _she thought to them.

     There was mass confusion with all the owls flying about when suddenly a loud screech was heard outside the window.  Harry turned to see what it was and he found Hedwig perched on the porch.  The owls stopped all the flying and became very still.  In turn they each held out their legs and were relieved of the letter attached to it.  

     _"I apologize for the confusion Wisdom Mage," Hedwig said to Hermione.  "It will not happen again."_

_     "It's alright Hedwig," she replied.  "Do you know where they all came from?"_

_     "They are letters from Hogwarts students.  I recognize the owls."_

_     "Oh ok.  Thanks Hedwig."_  Hermione broke the link.  "They're letters from Hogwarts students according to Hedwig."

     "Hey maybe they're replies from the grads," said Fred.

     "Yeah we told them to reply here," said George.

     "Excellent," said Harry.  "I'll leave you to it then.  Don't forget to tell Dumbledore how many said yes.  I'll tell him that you started to receive the responses."  He got up and walked over to Molly.  "I've got to go now," he said to her.  

     "Okay Harry dear," she said.  "I'll send some food over with Ron so you have it before you leave."  She gave him a big hug.  "Take care of yourself."

     "I will."  He walked over to the rest of the group and said his goodbyes.  Ron told him that he and Lavender would meet him and Hermione at the manor before he left.  

     "Take care, Harry," said Mr. Granger.  "Emily and I don't need to see our new son in law to be all beat up when you come back."

     Harry hit his head.  "Oh no I forgot," he said.  

     "Forgot what love?" asked Hermione.  

     "Dudley and Aunt Petunia, I wanted to check in on them to see if they were doing okay."

     "That's alright Harry," said Mrs. Granger.  "Ethan and I can pass by on the way home and we'll send an owl to Hermione to let her know."

    Hermione looked at them curiously.  "Send an owl?" she asked.

     "Well yes princess," said a smiling Ethan Granger.  "We placed a call to Eeylops Owl Emporium in Diagon Alley with Molly's fireplace and ordered an owl for ourselves.  She's a Great Grey owl by the name of Sapphire.  We're going to pick her up later when Arthur gets home."

     "You're spending more time at the manor we thought that it would be more practical this way," said Emily.  "Besides the Ministry won't allow us to put our fireplace on the Floo Network since we're non magic folk.  What's going to happen when you marry Harry?  How will we talk to each other?"

     "They do have a point," said Harry.  "Well alright then.  Thank you very much.  Would you please tell my Aunt Petunia that I will come by to see her next weekend?"

     "Not a problem Harry," said Ethan.  "Now you better start up to the school before your time is up."

     Ethan and Harry shook hands.  Emily, like Molly, gave Harry a big hug.  She too told him to be careful.  He again thanked the both of them for going over to check in with Petunia and Dudley.  After saying goodbye to Molly Weasley again they departed and apperated to the school.  

     Harry reached out to find that Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were in the Headmaster's Office while Professor Snape was in the dungeons with Neville, Ginny and Draco.  Sirius and Remus were back in the library looking through books.

     "Everyone looks busy 'Mione," he said in passing.  "Who do we go see first?"

     "Professor Dumbledore," she said.  "Perhaps you might want to tell him about us?"

     "Oh you mean get his okay.  That sounds like a good plan.  Let's go."

     They walked through the hallways stopping to say hello to the Gryffindor Ghost, Sir Nicholas, then up to the Headmaster's Office.  Harry gave the password and they climbed the stairs to the door.  It was then that they started to hear Fawkes start to sing, and Professor Dumbledore's voice called out.

     "Come in Harry, Hermione," he said.

     They came walking through the door and saw their two professors smiling.  "Um what gave us away?" asked Harry.  

     Dumbledore gave out a laugh and conjured up two chairs for them.  "Are you all ready for the trip back?"

     "Yes, but I wanted to come and say goodbye as well as other things."

     "What kind of things Harry?" asked McGonagall.

     "Well the twins started getting responses back from the houses.  I told them that they need to get back to you the exact amount of graduates that will be helping out."

     "Excellent.  Is there anything else?" asked Dumbledore.

     Harry looked down and took a deep breath.  "Yes.  I asked Hermione if she would wear my mother's ring as a Promise Ring."  He took her left hand and showed off the ring.  "I came to the realization that I can't be without her, but with everything that is around us now…"

     "We feel that it isn't the right time to officially become engaged," finished Hermione.  

     "I know that it is an out of the question, question, but when I am finally done with my training and come back to school, I was wondering if there was a way that we would be able to share quarters?"

     "You are correct in saying that, but since it is you I will consider it carefully.  I will make my decision based on your character of course, but also the opinions of the staff.  Some may have reservations about a Head Boy and Girl, even if it is the two of you, sharing quarters.  I assure you that it has never been done before.  If all are agreed then I will as I said consider it."

     "That's all I ask sir," Harry replied.

     "There is something I would like to ask you Professor McGonagall," said Hermione.

     "What would that be Ms. Granger?"

     "Well I've been giving this a lot of thought.  I would like to ask for your help in becoming an anamagus."  She saw a smile come across Harry's face as well as McGonagall's.  "I can't let Harry have all the fun, can I?"

     "I should say not," said McGonagall.  "When would you like to begin?"

     "What about tomorrow?  I won't have a distraction, and I think that Ron can be trusted for an hour our two a day."

     "It may be beneficial for the both of you to do it," spoke up Dumbledore.  "I would have to say that with the three of you having an anamagus form it would be an added bonus."

     "I'm sure Ron would jump at the chance Professor," said Harry.  "I'll tell him later."

     "Then it's settled," said McGonagall.  "I'll be at the manor at one o'clock sharp."

     As Harry looked up at the clock he saw that it was close to three in the afternoon.  "I think I better get to the others Professor.  Will you excuse us professor?"

     "Of course Harry," said Dumbledore.  "Hermione, I would like to talk with you about what sort of material you should look over when you are preparing to teach a class so that when Harry is back with us you can go over it with him.  It isn't a big rush.  We can talk about it in the three days before classes are to start."  
     Hermione smiled at that.  "Of course Professor Dumbledore," she replied.

     "Excellent.  Now since Harry has his from James, I thought you might want to have your Head Girl pin."  He handed her a small box.  "I will send Ron's to the Burrow along with Ms. Weasley's Prefect pin later this week."

     She nodded and got up with Harry.  He shook the Headmaster's hand and hugged McGonagall.  They said goodbye and Harry and Hermione headed down to the dungeons to see Professor Snape and the others.  They walked down to the dungeons and found the four potion makers hard at work.  

     Harry smiled as he heard Professor Snape barking orders.  Harry knocked on the door and entered.  "Excuse me Professor," he said apologetically.  "I was just coming to say goodbye."

     "My office Potter," he said quickly.  "Ms. Granger, would you be kind enough as to go to the library and bring Lupin and Black here?"

     "Yes Professor," she said.

     "Ms. Granger."  Hermione turned back to him.  "Severus is fine until the start of term."

     "Yes Prof….um Severus.  Thank you."  She nodded and left quickly.

     "Harry."  Snape gestured to the chair in front of the desk.

     "Is there a problem?"

     "What?  Oh no.  Everything is going well.  There are a few concerns, but that's all.  Longbottom's knowledge is as I said helpful.  As we read over the ingredients for the potion Ms. Weasley noticed that there were some familiar patterns."

     "Familiar patters?" Harry asked.

     "Yes.  There are ingredients here that are used to make up the Wolfsbane Potion.  So I've decided that I will make two batches, one going through the entire potion and one using the Wolfsbane Potion.  The entire potion has to be made over the span of exactly ninety six hours or we have to start from scratch a week from the next full moon."

     "That's not good.  Do you need another vial of tears?"

     "That would be helpful.  I'll also need to contact the Minister about the Anamagus Potions as well."

     "I can do that now.  Hang on."  Harry closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.  _"Ron, are you there?" he thought._

_     "Harry?  Is there something wrong?"_

_     "No.  There was something that I needed to ask you."_

_     "What is it then?"_

_     "'Mione asked McGonagall to teach her to become an anamagus."_

_     "Wicked!  Do you think she'd show me too?"_

_     "That's why I'm calling."_

_     "Of course Harry.  There's no need to ask me twice."_

_     "Okay I'll tell her.  One thing though.  You can't tell Lavender."_

_     "Not a problem mate."_

_     "Good.  I'll see you both at the manor at __six o'clock__."_

_     "Okay Harry.  Talk to you later."_

_     Harry broke the connection with Ron and shifted to Mr. Weasley.  "Excuse me Mr. Weasley, are you busy?"_

_     "Harry?  Is that you?"_

_     "Yes sir.  I wanted to say goodbye.  I'm leaving in a few hours.  I didn't want to cause an uproar going to the Ministry to say goodbye."_

_     "Understandable.  Well I hope you have a good week then."_

_     "Thanks.  Also I have a small request."_

_     "What might that be?"_

_     "Well two actually.  I'm at Hogwarts and Professor Dumbledore suggested that Ron become an anamagus along with Hermione so they need to have an Anamagus Potion.  Also Professor Snape has found out something very interesting about Merlin's potion for Remus.  I'll let him tell you."  Harry looked at Snape and smiled.  "Severus you're linked with Mr. Weasley and me.  Would you tell him about the potion?"_

_     "Good afternoon Minister," Snape said._

_     "Arthur, Severus.  You can call me Arthur.  Now Harry tells me you found something interesting."_

_     "Yes.  When we were looking at the ingredients, __Virginia__ noticed some similarities to the Wolfsbane Potion.  I checked her findings and saw that she was correct.  So I decided to make two potions instead of one.  The first will be made using Merlin's formula and the second will be with the Wolfsbane.  Because of this I will need eight vials instead of four."_

_     "I see.  Very well then Severus.  I'll bring them myself.  Harry, are they going to register or do you want to keep them off the list?"_

_     Harry saw Snape raise an eyebrow.  "No, I think they should stay off for the time being.  If someone were to check that list and see their names on it…"_

_     "I see your point.  Alright I'll pull in a favor.  Severus you'll have them tomorrow.  I'll bring them with Ginny and Draco in the morning."_

_     "Thank you Arthur.  I'll see you tomorrow."_

_     "Thanks Mr. Weasley.  I'll see you next week."_

_     "You said you had a second request?"_

_     "Oops I almost forgot.  Would you mind making sure that Hermione is getting plenty of rest?  I don't want her to burn out while looking through the journals and starting anamagus training."_

_     "I'll make sure that she stops at a decent hour, and that she has dinner with us every night."_

_     "Great.  Thanks again, and I'll see you next weekend."_  Harry broke the connection and smiled at the Potion's Master.  "Would you like the tears now?"

     "Yes that would be a help."  Snape reached over for a beaker and placed it on the desk in front of Harry.  "Whenever you are ready," he said.

     Harry changed into his phoenix form and started to fill the beaker.  When he done he changed back he smiled at his professor.  "Was there anything besides the Anamagus Potions that you needed?"

     "The only other thing is a few vials of blood from Lupin.  That's why I sent Ms. Granger to the library."

     "Oh ok then, but if there is anything that you need feel free to plunder the labs that are in the manor.  I'm told that they are fully stocked." He saw Snape's eyes open a bit more, but he quickly refocused them.  "I am serious Professor.  You may look through them if you want.  I'll tell Hermione to let you in."

     "Thank you Harry."  The others decided to walk into the dungeons at that moment and called out for Harry.  Both he and Snape walked out of the office.  "Lupin I am in need of your blood."

     "See Moony," Sirius said.  "I always knew that he was a vampire."

     There were snickers in the room except for Snape, Harry and Hermione.  "Do you want the potion or not?" asked Hermione.

     "Geez you guys," said Sirius.  "Can't you take a joke?"

     "Not when it concerns your best friend Padfoot," said Harry.

     "Or our favorite Dark Arts Professor," added Neville.

     "Sorry," Sirius said quietly.

     "How much blood do you need?" asked Remus.

     "The potion calls for one vial, but since we are making two potions I need two."     Remus nodded and held out his arm for Snape.  Using a mild Cutting Curse he opened up a gash in Remus' arm and quickly filled up the two vials.  "Thank you."  He handed a sheet of parchment to Lupin.  "This is a copy of the potion.  I thought you might like to know what's going on."

     "Thanks."

     "You're welcome.  Now out of my site before I hex you."  Harry, Sirius, Remus and Hermione started to walk out of the dungeons.  "Potter," Snape called out.  He saw Harry turn.  "Full marks on your homework by the way.  It was better then expected.  Have a safe journey."

     The two nodded at each other.  Harry left the dungeons and walked quickly to the others.  They started talking about the books they were reading when Harry took hold of Hermione's hand and stopped walking.

     "Hey kid, what's the matter?" asked Sirius.

     "Nothing Padfoot, but there is something that I wanted to tell you."

     "What's that?"

     "Well last night after you left 'Mione and I had a little conversation.  I asked her to….wear mum's ring."  Hermione held up her hand to let the two Marauders see.  "I wanted her to have something that would declare our intentions without having to declare them officially."

     Hermione saw Sirius looking confused.  "What my love is trying to tell you is that he gave me his mum's ring as a Promise Ring until that time when we could officially announce our engagement."  
     "I think Lily would be very happy," Remus said.

     "I second that," said a smiling Sirius.  "Welcome to the family Hermione."

     "Thanks."  She smiled and kissed Harry.  "Now I think that we have someplace to be."

     "Yes you do."  Sirius grabbed hold of Harry and gave him a great big hug.  "Try to be careful kid."

     "You might want to take some of your own advice Sirius," Harry replied.

     "I will.  You need me to look in during the week?"

     "No I already have Mr. Weasley to do that for me.  I don't think that Molly would be far behind either."

     "Am I a child?" asked Hermione.

     "Of course not love," replied Harry.  "I just wanted to be sure that you didn't wear yourself out, especially now."

     "Why now?" asked Remus.

     "Well," started Harry.

     _'Watch this,' Hermione thought to Harry.  "We didn't want to tell anyone, but we're going to have a baby."_

     "You're what?!" exclaimed Sirius.  "Harry is this true?"

     "This is why we didn't want to tell anyone," said Harry.  "Look at how you reacted."

     "Yeah, but you've only been home for three days.  When did this happen?  I thought you would be more responsible about these things."

     "Sirius," Harry said quietly. 

     "Hmm?"

     "Are you going to act the same way when we really decide to have kids?"

     "What?" Sirius asked.

     "Oh that was good," Remus said snickering.  "That was very good.  Did you see the vain in his forehead?"

     "Priceless," said Hermione.  "I got the great Sirius Black in a prank."

     "Yes you did my love," said Harry.  

     "Alright already so you got me," Sirius said.  "Don't tell Snape.  He'll think I'm getting soft."

     The four friends went back to the Headmaster's Office.  They told Dumbledore and McGonagall about the progress with the potion and the calls to Ron and Mr. Weasley.  

     There was a tickle in the back of Hermione's mind as Hedwig called to her.  

     _"Wisdom Mage, are you there?" asked Hedwig._

_     "Yes girl.  Is there a problem?"_

_     "Can you or my Harry widen the window to Harry's Dumbledore's Room?"_

Hermione snorted and the others turned to look_.  "Just a moment Hedwig," she said.  Hermione broke the link and pointed her staff to the window.  "Engorgio!" she said calmly.  The window opened up to Hermione's liking and she stopped the spell.  "Hedwig's here."_

     There was understanding around the room as Hedwig soared through the window.  _"Hello Harry Wizard.  I have post for you."_

_     "Thanks girl," he said.  "Did you need me to widen the window for the Owlry while I'm here?"_

_     "That would be nice."_  Hedwig broke the connection and took off through the window.  

     Harry thought about the Marauder's Map and said out loud, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  The map that was imprinted in his mind swirled around and formed the walls of the castle.  _"Padfoot please show me the Owlry," he said in his mind._

     _"Who are you?" it asked him._

     "_I am Prongs' son Harry."_

_     "He doesn't have a son." it told him._

_     "Yes he does, and there's something else too."_

_     "Oh and what might that be?"_

_     "You Padfoot are my Godfather."_

_     "I am?  Who would have guessed?  Wait a minute?  Who's your mum?"_

_     "Lily.  Lily Evans."_

_     "I knew they'd get married.  Alright Harry, son of Prongs, here you go, and if you see me tell me don't forget to tell Arabella how I feel."_

_     "Not a problem Padfoot.  Thanks."_

     The map in his mind changed shape and showed Harry the Owlry.  He looked at the room and saw the opening for the window.  "Engorgio," he said quietly.  Just like Hermione had done he waited until the window was big enough and stopped the spell.  _"How's that girl?" he asked Hedwig._

_     "It is big enough my Harry Wizard," she replied._

     "Mischief managed," Harry said aloud.

     "Would you like to tell us what just happened?" asked McGonagall.

     "No!" both Sirius and Remus said quickly.

     Harry saw McGonagall raise an eyebrow and laughed.  "I'm sorry Professor, but they out rank me in this case."  He turned to Sirius, "Although I do have a request….from Padfoot."

     "What might that be?" Sirius replied.

     "He said 'If you see me tell me don't forget to tell Arabella how I feel.'"

     "Ha!" Remus said happily.  "I knew it was her.  You owe me ten galleons."

     Hermione smiled.  "Arabella, Sirius?"

     "That would explain it then," Harry said.

     "Would someone like to tell us what's going on?" asked the Headmaster.

     "I guessed that Sirius liked Arabella when we were in our Seventh Year.  I bet him ten galleons that it was her, and before I could collect James and Lily died."

     "Who is Padfoot?" asked McGonagall.

     "Do you remember the Marauders that Severus and I were talking about the other day?" asked Dumbledore.  He saw her nod her head, "Well they were James, Remus, Sirius, and ……"

     "Peter," Sirius said with a growl.  "That's all we'll tell you."

     "Yes.  I already said too much," added Harry.  

     "Harry, who sent the letter," asked Hermione.

     "Oh," he said looking down.  "It's from Hagrid."  He tore open the letter and began to read.

Dear Harry,

     Hope this letter finds you well and out of harms way.  Sorry I missed your birthday, but I've been working for Dumbledore.  I hope that the muggles are treating you alright.  I don't know if I'll be back before the school term starts.  I'll give you your present then.  When I see you, you can tell me what happened to Hedwig.  I almost didn't recognize her at first, but she showed me her collar so I knew that it was her.  I have to go now.

All the best,

Rubeus Hagrid

Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts

     Harry looked at Dumbledore and smiled.  "The giants?"

     "Yes.  They will be helpful if Hagrid can convince them completely.  You know that it's been three years that he has gone to see them."

     "Yes," Harry said nodding.  "I believe he went with Madame Maxime the first year."

     "He has been in constant contact with his mother ever since.  The giants and Hagrid have developed a strong bond between them."

     "Do you think I need to go see them too?"

     "Not as yet Harry.  Concentrate on your training for now, and we will take care of the rest until you come back.  The staff and I have discussed it and we feel that you do not have to be responsible for the classes that you will miss, but when you return we will take a weekend to test your knowledge about what you know."

     "Understandable.  Thank you.  I'll see you next week then."

     Harry and Hermione walked to Hogsmeade with the two Marauders.  There they said their goodbyes.  Harry and Hermione said goodbye and apperated to the manor.  As promised, Ron and Lavender were waiting with a pile of food courtesy of Mrs. Weasley.  

     "Hi Harry," Lavender said.

     "Hello," he replied.  "How long have you been here?"

     "Oh just a little while mate," Ron said.

     "Snogging were you?" asked Hermione.

     Both Ron and Lavender turned red.  Harry laughed at them.  "I guess you hit a nerve 'Mione."

     "Not to change the subject or anything, but Ron said you had something to show me," spoke up Lavender.

     "You didn't tell her?" Harry asked Ron.

     "No.  I thought it should come from you two."     

     "At least he was thinking this time," Hermione said.  "Well what did he tell you?"

     "He said that you found a cure for Professor Lupin and that you had a surprise for him and the….."  Lavender started to smile and jump.  "He asked?!"

     _"It must be the inner eye!" said Harry to both his friends._

_     "That's my girlfriend you're talking about," Ron said._

     Hermione smiled and lifted up her hand.  "Actually he followed Ron and asked me to wear his mother's ring as a Promise Ring.  It is beautiful though."

     "How did he ask?  Was it romantic?  Did he get on one knee?  Did he ask in the gardens?"

     "Let's see….very nicely, absolutely, no and no," Hermione answered.

     "That is so wrong," Lavender said quickly.  "You know how Ron asked me.  Why won't you tell me how Harry asked you?"

     "Go ahead love," Harry said smiling.  "It's okay."

     Hermione told the story of how Harry asked her to wear the ring.  She conveniently left out the part about not wearing any clothes.  Harry and Ron made plans to have a night out in Hogsmeade when he came home next week.  He also told him that Professor Snape may come to visit the potions labs in the manor.  

     After talking together for about thirty minutes the four friends parted company.  Harry kissed Lavender on the cheek and shook Ron's hand.  "I'll see you next week," he said to them.  

     "Okay mate," Ron said.  "Have a good week then."

     "Bye Harry," Lavender said.  "Hermione, Ron and I will wait outside for you."

     She smiled and nodded.  "I do hate this part," she said to Harry.

     "I know what you mean.  I do too."  Harry hugged her and wiped a tear from her cheek.  "I love you my Wisdom Mage."

     "I love you my Lord Gryffindor."

     They kissed and the brilliant light of gold and crimson filled the room and lit up the manor.  Harry encompassed everyone within his thoughts.

     _"Goodbye everyone," he said.  He broke the connection without waiting for an answer.  "I have to go now love," he said to Hermione._

     "I know.  I'll see you next week.  I'll miss you.  I love you."

     "I love you."  He stood next to his trunk and erected a golden shield around him.  In an instant he was gone.  Hermione stood in the living room alone, but with a small gift of love from Harry.  She held a lily in her hand.


	51. James Vs Harry New Beginnings & Understa

**CHAPTER 50: JAMES VS. HARRY, A NEW BEGINNING & UNDERSTANDING**

     Over the next week Harry started to train with his mother and father.  There were certain things about dueling that James taught Harry and ancient magical charms that Lily taught him.  As it turned out his dad taught him how to fight with different types of swords.  

     "Okay Harry now that you've mastered the Fencing Foil the last on the list is your own sword," James said to him.

     "You mean Godric's sword?" asked Harry.

     "Son, remember that Godric gave it to you."

     Yeah dad I know, but it still is his sword."

     As Harry took out the sword James took out a white handled Katana.  "Are you ready Harry?" he asked him.  He saw Harry nod and tip his head.  "Begin."

     Father and son stalked one another.  James made the first move by running at Harry with his sword to the side.  Harry sidestepped him and brought his own sword to bear and parried the attack.  Harry flipped backward and went into a defensive posture.  He focused himself as he saw his father once again start on the offensive.  Harry ran back at him and slashed up as James' blade came slashing down.  There was a small spark from the two blades but they kept on fighting.  

     As the fight continued there were curious eyes watching them.  The first were Salazar and Rowena who looked astonished at the sword Harry was using.  

     "Row, isn't that Godric's sword that Harry is using?" asked Salazar.

     "Yes.  He lent it to them this morning.  Today is Harry's last test to see if he's mastered sword fighting."

     "Well it looks to me that I'd be dinner if it was us fighting."

     "Oh I don't think so.  I seem to recall that it was you who bested Godric when you tested for your mastery.  It took him a long time to get over it."

     "Well that's good to know."

     The two watched as father and son continued to fight.  They were mesmerized by the fight that they didn't notice two people come up from behind them.  

     "I see that Mr. Potter has started his blade test," spoke a soft voice.

     Rowena and Salazar turned and faced the speaker.  "Oh Master Chan," Rowena bowed slightly.  "I'm sorry we didn't hear you."

     "That's quite alright my dear.  You weren't meant to, but it appears someone did."  He pointed to the room where both James and Harry were fighting.  Both father and son were standing with their swords flat against their chest facing Master Chan.  "Continue!" he yelled.

     Harry quickly pushed his sword out against his father, but James wasn't ready and nearly got caught.  Just as the fight restarted Godric, Helga and Lily came down the corridor to the Training Room.  

     Lily gasped as she saw the two men she loved more than anything fighting with swords.  "I can't watch this."

     "Easy Lily," Helga said.  "They won't hurt each other……much."

     "I don't think that either of them wants to hurt the other," spoke up Godric.  

     They continued fighting both were equally matched, but James was gaining the upper hand.  He lifted Harry's sword and body blocked him throwing the younger Potter to the ground.  Harry continued the roll and sprung back up keeping hold of the sword.  He looked at his father and started to smile.  He spun the sword in his hand and stopped suddenly with its tip on the ground.  He drew a circular line in front of him daring his father to come through it.  

     James saw that Harry's eyes were shut during that display and was quick to wonder why.  His answer was forthcoming as Harry opened his eyes.  _'His eyes are glowing,' James thought to himself.  'I wonder what that is about.'  His son jumped at his father letting instinct take over just as he did against Voldemort.  The attack was quick and focused.  Finally Harry sidestepped his father and threw out a sweeping leg that downed his father.  _

James looked up and saw his son above him with his sword pointed at his throat.  "I yield," he said not looking happy.

     Harry smiled and stepped back.  "It's about time I beat you dad," he said.  He helped his father up and shook his hand.  "You didn't let me win, did you?"

     "Absolutely not," he said.  "You have my word as a Marauder."

     From above them they saw everyone except Master Chan looking happy.  "Excellent young one," he said to Harry.  "You've passed your test.  Tonight we will hold the Ceremony of Swords.  I expect all of you to be there."  He turned to walk away.  "By the way James, it is done if you wish to see."

     "Thank you Master Chan," replied James.

     "What was that about," asked Harry.  

     "You'll see tonight son.  C'mon I expect your mom is ready to fry us both for scaring her."

     They walked up the ramp and were almost knocked over by Lily's embrace.  "Oh you two," she said.  "You scared me to death."

     "Sorry," they said in unison.

     The Founders stood around them and congratulated Harry on his mastery of the sword.  They walked down the corridor and emerged to the other side of the tunnel.

     "If you will excuse me I have to look at some potions," said Salazar.  "Congratulations Harry.  I'll see you tonight."

     "Sorry Harry he's just a bit out of sorts today," Rowena said.  "He was reminiscing about his test with Godric."

     "Don't tell me he's still on about that," said Helga.  "I'll go talk to him about it.  Excuse me."

     "Sorry for asking, but what is this Ceremony of Swords?" asked Harry.

     "You'll find out tonight Harry," Godric told him.  "For now there is no need to worry about it.  Go get cleaned up and meet me in the library.  There's something that we need to talk about."

     "Okay grandfather," he replied.

     The four remaining people watched as Harry walked happily away.  

     "What do you need to talk to him about Godric?" asked Lily.

     "Harry has only three more weeks before his school term starts.  That means he only has three more weekends with his friends.  I think that we're going to have a problem with that."

     "I don't think so," James said.  "If we talk to him about the issue he might come up with a solution on his own."

     "I think James is right," Rowena said.  "He is very bright and will listen to reason.  Talk to him about the training and not being able to see them and it will come."

     "You're right of course," Godric conceded.  "He'll be alright with it."

     "Yes he will be," Lily said.  "Hermione will not.  She's going to be very upset."

     Harry went up to his room slowly.  He was very tired from his test, but glad that he had passed.  It was the first of his Mastery Tests that Godric had told him about.  The next was his Charms Test with his mother.  He was better than her at Charms so he wasn't worried about it.  It was the others starting with the Martial Arts Test that he was worried about.  

     _'I guess I should shower and change,' he thought to himself.  He opened his trunk to get a pair of socks that Dobby had made for him.  They were both grey socks but they had the color design of a person riding a broomstick with his hand outstretched trying to catch a golden snitch.  He remembered back to Christmas when he was given them.  Dobby was upset that the socks were the same color, but he had no other material to make him a different colored sock._

     He grabbed the socks and noticed that there was an envelope lying underneath them face down.  He took the letter and knew immediately that it was from Hermione.  He smiled and opened it.

Dear Harry, 

     Hello my love.  It is 4 in the morning and I can't sleep.  I know that we finally went to bed a few hours ago, but I just couldn't sleep.  You're going to be leaving me tonight for another long week.  The only saving grace is that Ron and I will be starting our Anamagus Training with Minnie.  (She told me to call her that.  Can you believe it?)  Anyway I'm writing you from bed and as I look down at your sleeping body I can't stop smiling.  I want to tell you that I love you.  You are everything to me.  

     I was talking with Dumbledore earlier.  He told me that they are still going to continue searching for anything about the Killing Curse.  As of yet Ron and I haven't found anything, but there still are lots more boxes to go through.  There are a few questions I have for Godric too.  I wonder if you could ask him for me.  Would it be easier to write them down next week and give them to you?  There are a few you could ask now though.

Does he know anything about the Ancient Ones? Will it be difficult for you to complete the staff? Is there a reference that Ron and I could look through to tell us about more of our powers? What will happen to the visits once school starts? 

     I hate to ask that last question because I know what he will say.  I must admit that he would be right.  If you were to come back every week then people would get suspicious, but I do have a theory about that.  If you were to visit then you could just write me a letter and send it with a house owl.  That way I would know that you are safe and no one would know that it's from you.  That is unless you use Hedwig of course.  I'll bide my time until you're ready to come home for good.  Please be careful love.  I don't want to see you hurt.  

     The last thing I will write to you about is us.  I want to tell you that when school starts I will continue to wear my Promise Ring.  I know that the other girls will want to know who it's from, but I won't tell them.  I'll wait until you're back.  They'll all think (those that don't know) that Harry Potter is still single.  Won't they be surprised?  Did you tell your parents about us?  What did they say?  Were they really happy?  I hope so.  

     I love you Harry.  Please don't forget that.  I know I won't.  

Forever in love,

Hermione Ann Potter – Heir of Ravenclaw

Wisdom Mage

     Harry smiled at how she signed the letter.  _'It'll be interesting to see their reactions to that,' he thought.  'They'll have a shock.'  Harry finished getting ready and was down in the library in thirty minutes.  _

     "Hi mum," he said walking through the door.

     "Hello Harry," she replied.

     "Do you know where Godric is?"

     "He's with your father talking about the ceremony tonight."

     "Oh okay.  Do you know when the Mastery of Charms test will be?"

     "Why?" 

     "Well I wanted to try something," he said smiling.  "I did something when I went home and just thought that-"

     "What'd you do?"

     "Well it was weird actually.  When I went down to the library to see Ron and Hermione I floated down the steps.  I didn't think anything of it then, but I just did it again."

     "What did you just do again," asked a voice from the doorway.

     "Hey dad," Harry said turning.  "I was just telling mum that I floated down the stairs."

     "Were you having a flashback to when you were a baby?"

     Harry looked at him puzzled.  "What do you mean?"

     "Ignore him Harry," Lily said.  "When you were a baby I put you in your crib and went back downstairs to sit with your father.  I think that it was about an hour later that you came floating around the corner laughing and giggling.  Your father started to laugh too, but me, being the more conscious one, took you back to bed and sang you to sleep.  I wrote to Albus and he assured me that everything was fine.  He reminded me of what it was to be you."

     "You see Harry," his dad interrupted.  "Albus told us that you would be more powerful than the both of us combined seeing that you were a true Gryffindor Heir from my side.  He said that you probably missed us when you woke and just followed the voices as it were.  Since you couldn't walk you levitated yourself down the stairs."

     "You levitated down the stairs Harry?" asked Godric as he walked in the room.

     "Yes.  Once when I went home, once here and once when I was a baby," he replied.

     "Interesting," he said.  Godric pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry.  "Elementus Primos!" he said.  A golden beam shot out from his wand and encircled Harry.  

     Harry noticed that there were four colors surrounding him.  "Um not to be rude, but what did you do?"

     "Oh sorry about that," Godric said smiling at him.  "The spell I just used is to test for one's Elemental ability.  I knew that there would almost certainly be a red color, but not really the others."

     "What do they mean?"

     "Well Harry," said his mother.  "Red is obviously for fire, blue is for water, green is for Earth, and white is air."

     "Great.  Will this ever end?"  He saw them looking sympathetically at him.  "Are there any books that I can read about this?"

     "Yes," said James.  He reached up and grabbed a big leather bound book.  "This was written by Alfred Winningsly and Remic Lee.  Alfred was an Earth and Water Elementalist while Remic was Fire and Air.  You'll notice that two elements cannot survive without the other."

     "Fire needs air and the Earth needs water," Harry said quickly."

     "That's right," Godric spoke up.  "This now changes your timetable.  You'll have to be trained in the elements now."  He looked at his grandson and sighed.  "Alright Harry go up and start reading.  We'll call you down later for the ceremony."

     "Okay grandfather.  Oh, by the way, Hermione wanted me to ask you something."

     "What might that be?"

     Harry pulled out the letter and handed it to Godric.  James and Lily gathered around him and read the letter too.  _'Here it comes.'_

     "Hermione Ann Potter?" asked his mother.

     James saw Lily getting antsy.  "Lily.  Breath please," he told her.

     Godric was smiling.  "So much like Rowena," he muttered.  "The fourth question is what I wanted to talk to you about."

     Just then Lily exploded, "Harry James Potter!" she yelled.  "You did not get married before you finished school, did you?  How could you?  You aren't even in your twenties.  At least your father and I waited until we were out of school.  I'm gonna kill Sirius.  Just wait until I get my hands on him.  He's your Godfather for God's sake.  What was he thinking? ---"

     "Are you done Lily?" asked James.

     "No!  You're to blame for this."  She stuck her finger out at him.  "You had to choose him as a Godfather!  You couldn't choose the more responsible one."

     Finally Harry had enough.  "Mum!" he yelled.  As he did so, there was a loud boom all around that shook the house.  He noticed that there was complete silence and that all eyes were on him.

     "H-Harry?" she asked quietly.  

     Harry's eyes were glowing as he was surrounded by flames.  "It's okay mum," he said to her.  "Now sit and I will explain."  Harry snapped his fingers and the chairs in the library came right to them.  He took a deep breath and the flames dissipated leaving only his blazing emerald eyes.  His head snapped to the door and he raised a finger.  The doors opened up to allow the people running to the library in.  "Thank you for coming," was all he said.

     "Harry what's wrong?" asked Helga.

     "Oh nothing really," he said.  "It's just a misunderstanding.  That's all, but there is something the rest of you might want to know."

     "What might that be Harry?" asked Salazar.

     "I'm an Elemental."

     "Really Harry?" asked Rowena.  "Which one are you?"

     "All of them."

     "Godric is this true?" asked Salazar.  "Did you test him?"

     "I did indeed Sal, and he is all four….i think.  I will have to check something though."  He motioned to the rest.  "Harry, James and Lily have something to talk about so let's leave them to it."  He handed the letter back to Harry.  "Here you go Harry.  We can talk about this later or tomorrow I think.  You can have the rest of the day so have fun."

     The Potters watched everyone file out of the room and close the door.  Harry was the first to break the silence.  "Now then," he started.  "I believe you have a question for me mum."

     "Yes Harry I do."  She looked at her son calming herself before asking.  "Can you tell me why your eyes were glowing?"

     "I'm the most powerful wizard on the planet now.  I have both your powers, Godric's and Merlin's."  He started to smile.

     "Why are you smiling son?" asked James.

     "I have a secret that cannot leave this room."  He saw his parents nod and he continued.  "When Voldemort killed you he made a tactical mistake.  I can see your deaths when Dementors are near.  I can hear you, dad, yelling at mum to run and take me away.  You stood first in line to protect her and me.  When he killed you, it is my belief that some of your power transferred to me and mum."

     "Why do you believe that Harry?" asked Lily.

     "Do you remember what Professor Dumbledore told you about my Patronus?"

     "He said that it was in the form of my anamagus.  It's a stag."

     "Yes.  He told me that I found a piece of you in me.  That's why I believe what I just told you.  It was when he killed mum that he made his mistake."  They both looked at him puzzled.  "Mum died for me.  When she did that there was an ancient protection charm that was placed on me.  Now here is the tricky part.  You remember that technically both of you died for me so now within me is my own magic that was created from the two of you.  Added to that is part of your own powers, and when he tried to kill me the Killing Curse rebounded on to him killing him instead of me.  Now add that all up and you get what?"

     After a minute James started to smile.  "You can't be serious," he said.

     "What?  I don't understand," said Lily.

     "Lily, listen to what he said.  We created Harry.  Obviously our combined magic makes up his magic.  When I died trying to protect the both of you part of my magic was transferred to Harry and you.  When Voldemort killed you, you died to protect Harry alone so both of our protection and part of your magic went to him."

     "Okay I get that part.  What am I missing?" 

     Harry started to smile, but James continued on.  "When Voldemort cast Avada Kedarva on Harry your protection made the spell rebound back.  Instead of Harry being killed it was Voldemort.  Voldemort died _for_ Harry!  Do you understand now?"

     "He died for Harry so part of his magic was also transferred to him."

     "That's why I can see him in my dreams when his anger and dark magic are focused.  It's very painful though and I most of the time wake up.  It was very bad after the Tri Wizard Tournament."

     "What do you mean?" asked James.

     "Dumbledore didn't tell you?" Harry asked him.

     "No we really only got up to when you saved Sirius and um…"

     "Buckbeak," he finished for his father.  "In my fourth year the powers that be held the Tri Wizard Tournament at Hogwarts."  Harry began to tell the story that led up to Voldemort returning.

     "So you saw us through the Priori Incantatem?" Lily asked.  She saw Harry nod.  "I hope you realize that it isn't your fault that the other boy was killed."

     "It took me a while, but yeah I realize it now."  He smiled at them noticing that their hands were intertwined.  "Next is this letter," he said waving it in front of them.  "I gave your ring to Hermione mum.  I asked her to wear it as a Promise Ring until I come home fully trained and able to protect her."

     "She of course said yes," James said smiling.  "We Potter men are irresistible son."

     "Keep thinking that James," Lily said mocking him.

     "'Mione did say yes and we…um…"  Harry started to struggle with the words.

     "It's okay son," James said to him.  "We understand that part.  Anyway, what's with the last name thing?"

     "Well when I asked her about the ring she said, _'Hermione Ann Potter.  I like the sound of that.'_  I told her that I did too so I started calling her that when we were alone.  She probably thought that I would like the way she signed the letter."

     "Do you?"

     "Absolutely mum," he said.  "I can't wait to have her in my arms again."

     "My son is a man," Lily said softly.  She began to cry and both Harry and James started to comfort her.  "I have to write to her about this."  

     They soon left the confines of the library and went to their rooms.  Two hours later they came down to dinner and the beginning of the ceremony.


	52. Ceremony of Swords

**CHAPTER 51: CEREMONY OF SWORDS**

     Harry floated himself down to the dining room as the others watched in amazement.  "What?" he asked.  They pointed to him and he looked down.  "Oh," he said quickly.

     "Come and eat now Harry," Helga said to him. 

     "Are you ready for the ceremony Mr. Potter?" asked Master Chan.

     "Well I don't know what to expect so I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

     "There is nothing to fear Harry," Godric said.  "We'll all be there for the ceremony as well as a few friends."

     "You really didn't have to invite anyone Godric," Harry said to him.  

     "Harry you have friends for a reason," spoke up Lily.  "They're there to share your happiness with you."

     "Not to mention give you great gifts at Christmas," James said jokingly.

     "James!"  Lily looked at him sternly.  "How can you make a joke of everything?"

     "Don't worry about it mum.  Who did you invite Godric?"

     "Lesik, Fire Scar, Dark Light, and Leshovan will all be there.  Milsar sends his regards, but said he will stay behind."

     "Oh okay.  Did you want to talk about Hermione's questions?"

     "Yes, but finish eating first.  We'll have a little bit of time before the ceremony."

     They finished the rest of dinner in silence.  James and Lily went with Master Chan to see the surprise and to help with the setting up.  Salazar and Rowena wanted to talk with Harry about his new schedule that now included his Elemental training.  Helga wanted to talk to him about Ron while Godric waited to talk to him about the letter.

     "Harry we need to talk about your schedule," Rowena said to him.

     "Yes Harry," spoke up Salazar.  "Rowena and I are both Water Elementals, Helga is an Air, and Godric is Fire.  You'll be spending a little bit more time with these since it takes more concentration to do things, but I'm sure you'll have fun."

     "Thanks.  Will we have separate training or will all of you be with me at the same time?"

     "Well we thought it best that you become a master of one before going on to the next."

     "Sounds like a plan.  Is there anything else?"

     "Just to wish you good luck tonight," Rowena said.

     "Thanks."

     "It's my turn Harry," Helga said.  "Can you tell me how your friend Ron is?"

     "He's very good.  He and Hermione are going to start Anamagus Training.  I think he's going to be very excited to find out what kind of animal he'll transform into."

     "Can you guess what he'll be?"

     "I know that he's going to be a Fire Wolf, but if I had to wager a bet I'd have to say that both of them will have one or two more."

     "What will Hermione be?"

     "She's going to be a Lioness.  I know it for a fact."

     "You're very smart Harry.  Okay enough with that.  How is he getting on with his girlfriend?  Um…Lavender is it?"

     "Yes, and they are happy together.  I know that when they don't see each other they're miserable.  They are perfect for one another though."

     "Why do you say that?"

     "They both are very loyal.  I know that Lavender sticks up for her friends a lot.  Ron is a bit more skeptical, but he finds his way in the end."

     "Whatever do you mean?"

     "In our Fourth Year they held a tournament that was only open to people who were seventeen and older.  The headmaster put an age line spell all around the goblet so nobody could cheat.  The tournament was only supposed to have three competitors, but my name was chosen too because a Death Eater posing as my Dark Arts professor put my name in from a different school.  Ron was furious because he thought that I somehow broke the rules and was singled out because I was special.  We didn't talk for the longest time, but in the end he was right there for me."

     Helga looked at him absorbing the information.  "What can you tell me of his family?"

     "The Weasleys are the best family in the world," he said to her.  "Since mum and dad weren't there because of what happened, Ron's parents sort of adopted me.  I remember in First Year Molly, Ron's mum, knitted me a sweater and baked me some cookies."  Harry started to smile.  "She's done that for me every year and even when I was living with my aunt and uncle she would send me food saying that I was to thin."

     _"I would have to agree with that," said a voice in his head._

_     Harry turned and bowed his head to Leshovan.  "Elder," Harry said.  "Thank you for coming."_

_     "It was no trouble, Lord Gryffindor."  Harry snorted as he turned to Helga.  "Lady Hufflepuff I am sorry for interrupting your talk with Harry."_

_     "No problem Elder.  I will go tell Godric and the others that you have arrived."  _She turned to Harry.  "We'll talk later.  Good luck tonight…Lord Gryffindor."

     Harry laughed as she walked away.  _"I think we need to talk," he said to the Elder._

_     "What about Harry?"_

_     "It's about the naming of a cub.  I had the opportunity to name one."_

_     "How did this happen?"_

_     "When I went back home to visit, a new cub was on the edge of death.  It so happens that as I returned so did the cub's health.  His parents came to me asking if I would name him."_

_     "What was your answer?"_

_     "I was of course honored to be asked, but I told the family that it was up to the Elder and the Council to name him.  It was then that the Elder came out of the shadows and gave his blessing.  I then named him."_

_     "What did you choose for a name?"_

_     "__Phoenix__."_

_     "Find a little bit of yourself in him did you?"_

_     "Yes, but how did you know?"_

_     "You will come to understand Lobo, eventually.  For now though let us enjoy the night.  I do believe that Dark Light is anxious to see you."_

     Harry and Leshovan walked to the garden where the ceremony was to take place.  Harry met with the others and talked about what happened when he went home for the weekend.

     _"It sounds like you had an interesting time," Lesik said.  "It's nice to know that I'll be Elder someday."_

_     "Yes me too," added Dark Light._

     "If we are all set then we should get started," Master Chan said loudly.  "Would all of you take your places please," Master Chan said.  When they all sat he continued.  "We are here to acknowledge young Harry Potter's level of Master Swordsman.  When the pupil becomes a Master it is cause for celebration not only for them, but also for the teacher.  It shows that they as Masters themselves have reached a maturity level that is second to none."  He turned to James.  "Master James Harold Potter, do you acknowledge Harry James Potter as a Master of the Sword?"

     "Yes," James said quickly.  

     "Lord Gryffindor do you concur?" asked Chan.

     "Yes," he replied.

     "Good."  Shifting his gaze to Harry Master Chan smiled.  "Harry Potter you have passed the Test of Swords.  It is your right to claim the title of Master.  Do you wish it?"

     "Yes Master Chan," Harry said.

     "Come forward then."

     Harry stepped forward.  "I, Harry James Potter, claim the title of Master Swordsman."  He turned to face the group.  "This is a title I have earned.  I thank all of you for sharing this with me."

     "Kneel before The Alter of Ceremony," said Master Chan.  Harry kneeled followed closely by Chan.  "As is customary, when one passes their final test, that person is given a sword that they will call there own until it is time for them to reach the end.  They are then buried with it as it is considered an extension of their being.  Your father has chosen your sword for you."  Harry took a quick glance at his father who was smiling at him.  "Master Harry James Potter, I present you with your sword."

     Harry looked back to Chan and took what he was holding.  It was a large covered cloth about three feet long and as he took it from his master he smiled.  "Thank you Master Chan," he said.  Harry placed the cloth on the ground and opened it up.  There he saw not one but two swords both in their sheaths.  "Why are there two Master?" he asked.

     "Ah yes.  I forgot to tell you.  Since your parents are not really alive to train you, Godric had to take them out of time.  When your father arrived he asked if I could forge two swords, one for him since he was the Master and one for you when you completed your training."

     "Now you can have both swords," James said to him.  

     "If you look you will see that there is something special about them.  The hilts are the horns of white unicorns that were given freely.  They were carved by an Elf craftsman.  I thought that instead of me creating them I would ask a favor of a friend.  It was he that also created the blades of the swords.  There is an ancient Elven charm on them also.  It is a combination of the Unbreakable and Protection Spells.  There are designs on the blades and as you can see the hilts are carved into the shapes of a phoenix and a griffin."

     "It looks that they can almost go together," Harry said to them.

     James looked up at Godric.  "If it is necessary then they will." Godric said.

     "What is that supposed to mean?"

     "I cannot explain that now, but I can tell you that when the time comes you must remember who you are."

     "Great.  That sounds cryptic enough."

     James looked like he was about to laugh at that, but one look from Lily made him stop.  "Harry, I do believe that is the end of the ceremony."

     "That's it?  You sounded like there was another test or something."  Harry thought for a moment.  '_I need to talk to talk to Fire Scar and Dark Light,' he thought._  He walked towards the two unicorns and nodded.  _"May I speak with you privately?"_

_     "Of course Harry," Fire Scar replied.  "What is it?"_

_     "Well I wanted to thank you for your gifts, or should I say, what will be your gifts to me.  I know that they will come in handy."_

_     "What are you talking about?" asked Dark Light._

_     "Well, let's see, when I went back to my time I called to meet your ancestors.  They came that very day to meet the others.  The day before I was supposed to return they brought me your gifts."_

_     "What were they?"_

_     "They were the horns of you both and your son Dark Light."  He saw both father and son look quickly at one another.  "Don't worry I know exactly what to do with them."_

_     "Then the stars were right father.  He will use them in war."_

_     "Yes my son, but in what fashion is the key."_

_     "I will use them to create a staff - The Staff of the __Phoenix__.  I must travel to the __Elven__Kingdom__ to ask the crafter of my swords if he can create the staff.  I have all the pieces, but it is beyond me or any human to forge the staff.  I will tell you more, but I need to speak with my father.  Will you excuse me?"_

_     "Of course Harry."_

     Harry walked back to his parents who were speaking to Master Chan.  "May I have a word with you?" he asked them.


	53. The Transformation

CHAPTER 52: THE TRANSFORMATION  
  
Time flew for Harry after the Ceremony of Swords. His practice combined both Martial Arts and Elemental abilities. The day before he was to leave for his second trip home a duel was scheduled with Salazar and Helga. Their fight didn't last twenty minutes with Harry coming out the winner.  
When he returned home Hermione was waiting for him alone. She explained that everyone knew that they needed their privacy on his first night back. Harry was so tired that he fell asleep after his dinner when Hermione went for tea. He woke in the middle of the night to find that she transfigured the couch into a bed for the two of them. She put him in his pajamas but left him a robe, just incase he needed it. He went in the kitchen to make tea when he got a flash of something in his mind. On instinct he mentally called to his mentor.  
"Albus?" he called.  
There was silence for a moment then recognition. "Yes Harry?" he answered.  
"Sorry to disturb you but is everything alright?"  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
"I just got a flash of something. I distinctly recall seeing people fighting on Hogwarts ground."  
"I can assure you that we are quite safe here."  
"Oh okay Professor. I'm sorry to have woken you."  
"No problem Harry. I get up in about a half an hour anyway. Sirius and Remus are here too by the way. The full moon is tomorrow night."  
"Yes I know. I'm glad that I could be here for his last transformation. I will let you go now. Hermione and I will see you for breakfast in the Great Hall."  
"Very well Harry. Shall I send Arabella for your aunt and cousin? I'm sure they would like to see you."  
"Isn't that against the rules?"  
"Yes, but I did tell you once that you do have a certain disregard for them. I will send her to collect them after everything is settled with Remus."  
"Thanks Albus. We'll see you later."  
Harry went back to bed for a few hours and got up at six thirty. He noticed that Hermione was already up and from the sound of it in the shower. He ran upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. "Morning love," he said.  
The shower stopped and she stepped out in a towel. "You are in big trouble Mr. Potter," she said firmly.  
Harry looked dumbfounded. "What did I do now?"  
"You didn't kiss me goodnight and you weren't holding me when I woke up."  
"I was a little tired."  
"I know that silly. I'm going to change so would you be a dear and get me some tea? I'll meet you in the kitchen."  
He smiled and asked if she needed help and got a pillow in the face for an answer. When she came down he informed her of breakfast and that they would be meeting everyone there. They apparated to the Burrow so he could spend time talking to everyone before breakfast. Harry looked around the kitchen and frowned.  
"What's the matter Harry dear?" asked Molly.  
"Nothing really," he replied.  
"Harry James Potter you are like one of my sons and as such I know you too well. Now out with it."  
He smiled inwardly and said, "Well I was looking for the fudge, but I guess Ron ate it all."  
"What did I eat?" asked Ron as he and Lavender came into the kitchen.  
"Nothing," replied Molly. "Don't worry Harry I made a fresh batch last night before bed and hid them from everyone. I know how you like to have some while you're here."  
He didn't answer her. Instead he was staring into the fire. He was aware that everyone was staring at him and that Molly had called for Hermione, but his desire to finish out the vision dominated everything. He suddenly was jerked away as a familiar voice said, "Crucio."  
"Aggh!" Harry yelled through the air. He put his hand up to his forehead and felt blood on his scar. "Bloody hell," he said. "I swear I'll get him."  
"Harry?" a small voice came to him.  
"'Mione?" He looked around the room. "Oops sorry about that," he said. "We need to see Albus." He raised his hand and they were transported to the Great Hall.  
Dumbledore stood as Harry and the others made their entrance. "Welcome back Harry," he said.  
"Thanks Albus," he replied. "I just had a vision. Tom was looking into my vanishing act and was not pleased that no one had information about it. He has most of the Death Eaters looking for a way to get past the wards."  
"Well we know that it is possible that sometime they may find a way around, but not today. For now let's sit down. I do believe there is a lot to do today and tonight."  
The group finished off breakfast and hung around the castle waiting for the special event. Tonight was to be Remus' final night of transformation. Harry noticed that both Padfoot and Moony were looking rather tired so he ushered them into their rooms to take a well deserved break.  
The rest of the group went up to the Quidditch pitch for a game. After two games in which Harry had caught the snitch both times they went back up to the castle to get washed up and ready for dinner. As they entered the Great Hall they found Remus taking some of the potion.  
"Ugh that tastes terrible," he said.  
"You say that every time Moony," Sirius replied. "Just think, after tomorrow you won't have to take it anymore."  
"That is the best news I could ever hope for."  
Sirius turned to Harry and smiled as he saw him holding Hermione in his arms. "He looks like James did when he finally found Lily."  
"Too true Padfoot. I, for one, miss that relationship."  
"Well then you'll be glad to know that they are doing just fine," Harry said walking over with Hermione. "They miss you two. I think they were going to ask Godric if they could come back, but I don't know."  
"I think that would be a nice idea," Hermione said. "It would be nice to see the Marauders back together."  
"That would be the last thing I would want to see," Professor Snape said. "It's bad enough that I have to put up with you two. At least Mr. Potter is civil enough to have a somewhat intelligent conversation without all the jokes."  
Harry nodded at his Potions Professor and smiled. "Dobby tells me that you had a look around the Potions Lab. I would like to ask for your assessment."  
"They are well beyond expectations," he replied. "You said that I might be able to acquire some of the ingredients. I was wondering if the offer still stands."  
"Of course Professor," he said smiling. "I would like to extend another offer to you. I was thinking of creating a bigger and more private potions lab for you here. We could get supplies from the manor and anything else you would require."  
Snape looked at him dumbfounded. "Why would you do that for me?"  
"Well you are a Potions Master and someone with that title should have a lab all his own. I was thinking that perhaps I could get some of the ancient books and bring them into the lab. That way we could have a library part to look up the theoretical and then apply that knowledge in a practical sense. Don't forget that with a big enough space we could set up an entire room of caldrons that would hold different potions."  
"That's good thinking Harry," Dumbledore spoke up. "We could gather different potions in excess that way if we are in need we won't run out."  
"I'll tell you what Professor. If you can design your dream lab then I will create it for you." He saw Snape's eyes light up.  
Fawkes flew into the Great Hall and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder. He started to sing a soft tune. Harry smiled and transformed himself into his golden phoenix form and started to sing with him. The sounds vibrated off the walls as everyone listened in. After a few minutes the song ended and Harry was back to his normal self. He looked around the room and smiled.  
"What are you smiling for mate," Ron asked.  
"Well it has something to do with a gesture of friendship and Professor Snape," Harry replied.  
"Why's that Mr. Potter?" asked the Potions Master.  
"Well you see sir, my parents have just arrived." Sirius and Remus started to get up out of their chairs, but Harry beat them to it. "You two will stay here," he said sternly. "The rest of you will watch them please. I must speak with them alone." Harry moved out off the table and as he did so his robes began to change to a dark black.  
"Did anyone feel the temperature drop just now?" asked Sirius.  
"Did you see his eyes?" asked Ron.  
"Albus his robes changed as he was walking," McGonagall said. "Did you know he could do that?"  
"Alas I did not, but one thing is for sure. I don't think James will be in a joking manner when they return."  
"Why would you say that professor?" asked Hermione.  
"You well know the past between Severus and James. I think that Harry has gone to prevent that from happening tonight. Not out of anything bad, but instead out of everything good. I'm sure that he wants everything perfect for tonight."  
The doors opened as Harry strode through them followed by James and Lily. "Would you all rise for a moment so I can expand the table?" Everyone got out of their chairs and took a step back. "Thank you." He waved his hand over the table and it expanded to fit his parents.  
There were smiles all around as everyone but James sat back down. "If I could have your attention for a moment," he said. "First off I would like to say that Lily and I are happy to be back, even if it is only until Harry has to go back. Second, both of us would like to thank you for taking care of Harry since he has come to Hogwarts." He walked next to Snape and extended a hand. "Third and no Severus this is not because Harry just talked to me. I would like to offer my hand in thanks for your efforts to cure Remus of his Lycanthropy, for keeping Sirius and Remus in line over the course of the summer, and for your continued efforts to keep our son safe from Voldemort."  
Snape raised an eyebrow and rose out of his seat. "The only reason I tried to keep Mr. Potter out of harms way was for Lily. As for these two, I can assure you that it was and is no easy task to keep them in line. For Lupin's Lycanthropy you have Merlin to thank for finding the cure, and Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy for helping me brew this very complex potion."  
"Then I stand corrected Severus."  
"Good. Then for those things we stand together." He took James' hand and shook it. "Just one more thing Potter," he said coolly. "Your pranks are not forgiven. Never think that. Your son has earned my loyalty and respect for the extraordinary things he has accomplished over the years."  
"I think I can accept that."  
"Then we are in agreement."  
They both sat down as dinner resumed. As dinner went on the conversation turned to the night's big event. It was decided that Harry, James and Sirius would accompany him for his final transformation.  
"How are we to know if the potion worked or not?" asked James.  
"I was wondering that myself," Harry said.  
"Do you have any idea how long the potion will take Severus?" asked Dumbledore.  
"With Mr. Logbottom's help, we've narrowed the time to fifteen minutes after the final installment of the potion is taken. Mind you that complete transformation will have to take place before the potion kicks in."  
"That's if the potion works," Harry said.  
"There is something that you can do to monitor the change though," Neville said. He saw all eyes were on him and he looked down at his plate.  
"Please continue Mr. Longbottom," McGonagall said.  
"L-Look Harry I'm not the greatest wizard in the world like the Headmaster or Professor McGonagall, but I've though this through." He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Dumbledore smiling. "Without permission," he started again, "I went into the Restricted Section to look up Lycanthropy. I found a book that said something about magical auras of different magical beasts. No offence Professor Lupin."  
"None taken Neville," Remus replied. "I think it would have been wise to ask permission to look in the Restricted Section, but we'll skip the expulsion this time."  
Neville saw Remus and the others smiling and continued. "Well my theory is that if you can read Professor Lupin's aura now you can get a feeling as to what it is like. Then when he's fully transformed you can take a look again. My guess is that the aura will change from a slight dark to black. Once the potion takes effect you should be able to sense the magical change. I wasn't sure that my thinking was accurate so I asked Draco for help on proving my theory." Neville looked to Draco.  
"Listen closely Harry," Draco started. "What we came up with is this. You need to look at the aura of a non werewolf anamagus like Professor McGonagall. If you can, sense her aura now. Then when she changes into her anamagus form see if the aura changes."  
"If it does Harry then you must remember what the change looked like in order to sense the same type of changes in Remus," added Ginny.  
"It sounds as if you all have done extra Transfiguration homework," Dumbledore said. "That's good team work."  
"Yes it is," added Remus. "Minerva would you like to accompany us tonight?"  
She smiled at her old student. "As much as it would be nice to see I think that this night should belong to the Marauders, both old and new."  
It was ten o'clock when Harry got up form his nap. He smiled at Hermione's sleeping form not wanting to wake her. He tried to slip out of bed but she opened her eyes and smiled. "It's time then?" she asked.  
"Yes," he replied. "I really hope this works."  
"It will Harry. I know it will."  
He sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand. "I promise that I'll be very careful. That is what you're thinking, right?"  
"Yes."  
"I will. It's time to go. I'll see you on top of the Astronomy Tower. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Harry left and walked down to the Entrance Hall. He saw the others waiting, and noticed that Remus wasn't looking very well. "It's almost time Harry," James said.  
"Should I transport us to the Quidditch Pitch?" he asked.  
"I don't think Moony would be able to handle that," Sirius said. "I think the best thing would be to run as fast as we can to the open ground. As soon as we leave we all switch to our anamagus."  
"Harry," Remus said wearily. "I need to know what you're planning to transform to."  
"There's nothing to fear Remus," Harry replied back. "You'll know it's me, but for now let Padfoot and Prongs guide the way. I will be watching. When it is time I will show myself and I think you'll be shocked. It's time to go."  
The doors to the castle opened and the three ran outside. Harry stayed behind to lock the doors just incase something happened then apperated to the top of the Astronomy Tower where he was greeted by the others. Fawkes drifted onto his shoulder and nudged him with his head.  
"Hello Fawkes," he said.  
"Greetings Lord Gryffindor," Fawkes replied. "Hedwig tells me that you will join your father and the others for the final transformation but you are not there. Why is that?"  
"In just a few minutes the darkest part of his transformation will be upon him. That is when I must arrive. I must force the darkness to come out of him. The potion will rid him of his curse but only the purity of friendship and love will destroy the darkness forever. I must go now."  
"Good luck Harry."  
Harry looked to the others and smiled. "Don't wait up." With that he jumped off the roof and transformed.  
Moony, Padfoot and Prongs looked up to see something fall from the sky. They ran over as fast as they could, continuing to look up. Sirius and James realized it was Harry, but Remus in his half transfigured state didn't. As Harry closed in on the ground he seemed to disappear. The trio looked in disbelief as a large shape took his place.  
Harry felt at ease as he flew through the air. He smiled as he saw Prongs and Padfoot running towards him. He finally saw Moony and changed into his form. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the most loyal thing he knew of. Ron labeled him the 'king' at the fight of the Burrow. Now as he descended, the 'king', as it were landed, shaking the grounds of his castle.  
Padfoot, Moony and Prongs rounded the corner to see what caught their eye. As they did they stopped dead in their tracks. There was a loud roar as an enormous griffin stood before them giving off a golden glow. The glow ensnared the four animals into its soft light.  
James, Sirius and Remus looked at each other in their human forms not believing what was happening. A room of sorts shimmered in around them. As they looked at each other they failed to notice the fourth person in the room.  
"Who are you?" asked a voice.  
The trio turned to face the voice but no one was there.  
"Who are you?" the voice asked again.  
The each looked again, but continued to find nothing. James however concentrated an answered. "The Marauders," he said.  
"Your answer is true, but it is not the correct answer. Now, who are you?"  
"Who are you?" growled Sirius.  
"Your anger is not needed. Who are you?"  
Sirius was about to yell when Remus put his hand on his shoulder. "My name is Remus Lupin, and I am a werewolf." He waited and there was no response. "These are my friends Sirius Black and James Potter. We were accompanied by another, but he is not with us."  
"I will always be with you Remus," Harry's voice echoed through the room. "Especially now." Harry walked out into the center of the room. He was wearing black armor outlined in gold. A phoenix and griffin were adorned on either side of his chest plate and a crown was on his head. He motioned for someone behind the Marauders and smiled. "I would like to like to introduce the creator of your potion Remus. I would like to introduce Merlin."  
A blue mist formed in front of the Marauders. Merlin stepped out and smiled. "Hello you three," he said. "I didn't put this in the journal but I spoke with Harry here and said that I would visit to see how everything went. I see he didn't tell you."  
"Sorry, but I didn't want to spoil the surprise," Harry said in his defense.  
"Can I ask a question?" Sirius said.  
"Anything you'd like Mr. Black," Merlin said.  
He leaned in to Merlin and whispered, "Why is Harry dressed like that?"  
Merlin had a twinkle in his eye. "Ah yes that. Well you see, with his station it is his destiny to wear that armor and crown. He wears the Armor of Gryffindor and the crown is there because he is Lord of Hogwarts."  
"Is there anything else you forgot to tell us?" asked Remus.  
"Nothing. I thought that you'd like to meet the person that is giving you your freedom. That's all."  
Remus looked at Harry and then to James. "You really are your father's son Harry. Thank you." He walked over and gave him a big hug then did the same with the others. "Merlin I do have a question to ask."  
"What would that be Mister Moony?"  
"Do we have a chance in this war?"  
"Absolutely. You must always have faith that the light will conquer the dark. Sometimes it looks hopeless, but then life gives us a bit of hope. That hope turns into a cry of justice, and eventually justice rules." Merlin reached in his pocket and pulled something out. He flipped up the edge as planets came into view. "Well now, it seems my time is almost up." He turned to Harry. "I won't see you for a time, but when you least expect it I'll turn up. Good luck to all of you." He waved and disappeared without a trace.  
"Why are we still here Harry?" James asked.  
"There is something I must do." He eyed Remus and smiled. "The darkness is gone Moony, but you've suffered more than anyone should. That goes for you too Padfoot." Harry pulled out his sword. "You are both powerful wizards in your own right. As Lord of Hogwarts it is within my power to grant certain...advantages to you while you are on these grounds. Therefore I give you the ability to apparate on school grounds as well as a power boost of sorts. When you really need it the power will flow through you. I have seen the final battleground and know that it will be here. Your augmented power will be useful."  
"What about your dad?" Sirius asked.  
James smiled as a tear ran down from his face. "My time is done here my friends," he said looking to the two Marauders. "You will have to be Harry's parents from now on."  
"It's time to leave from here," Harry said. "When we do we will be joined by another. I can feel her presence."  
There was a bright light from where they were standing and they were gone. The landscape changed to the outside of the castle and they were back in their anamagus forms. There was a clicking sound coming from in back of them so they turned to see what it was. A beautiful white unicorn trotted up to them. It looked from one to the other and finally nudged its head against Prongs, who in turn did the same.  
The griffin gave off a loud roar and opened its wings. He saw the others look on as he took off. He rose up to the top of the Astronomy Tower and looked at everyone there. McGonagall gasped as she recognized Harry's green eyes. "It's done. I've unlocked the doors so you may all come out to see Remus' and Sirius' new forms. Oh and Professor McGonagall would you like a ride? I'm sure my mother is anxious to show you her anamagus form." Harry let McGonagall and Hermione on his back and flew down to the ground. They got off his back and he changed back to his normal self.  
At that point the others came around the corner and stopped staring in disbelief. There was a beautiful white unicorn rubbing its head on a stag while a wolf and a grim dog looked on. The dog gave out a yelp and started to jump at the other three.  
"Professor the unicorn is my mother," Harry said. "Also you might notice that Remus is now a wolf, but there is a surprise that I neglected to tell him of."  
"What might that be Harry?" asked a curious McGonagall.  
"He can change from wolf to werewolf if he wants. Both he and Sirius have been given extra abilities as will all of you who stand with me. I will save that topic for another time though."  
The Marauders and Lily changed back to their human forms and walked up to the rest of the group. "Thank you so much Harry," Remus said.  
"You're welcome Remus," Harry replied. "I have something to tell you though, but I don't know if you're going to like it."  
"Well tell me and I can let you know."  
"When we left the room we were in I changed you from a werewolf to the wolf form you were just in. What I didn't tell you is that you can also change into your werewolf form if you want. I thought it might be a bit more acceptable if you found yourself caught in a bad position. Also you might want to know that you are now immune from the effects of a werewolf bite. Just in case it happens again you have nothing to fear."  
"That's fantastic Harry," Remus said. "What about the other stuff you did to Padfoot and me?"  
"Well you can do what I told you. You can both apparate and your power levels have gone up. As an example you might want to try your Patronus. I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised."  
The two Marauders smirked at each other and whipped out their wands. "Expect Patronum!" Two silver bolts fired out of the end of the wands. There was a moon for Remus and a dog for Sirius, but what came out with them they couldn't explain. Their Patroni split and formed the shapes of a unicorn, stag, wolf and a griffin.  
"Five forms?!" Sirius yelled. "We have five forms?"  
"It appears so Padfoot," Remus said smiling.  
"Actually," Harry started. "I do believe that you will have this particular Patronus on Hogwarts ground. Other than that I think only your original Patroni will form."  
"Well I for one don't care," Sirius said. "I have the best Godson on the planet. Thanks kiddo." Sirius messed up Harry's hair and then gave him a big hug.  
"I think that now the fun is over we should head back to our rooms," Dumbledore said. "Harry I would like to personally thank you for giving Remus a new lease on life as it were. Also I don't think I need to remind you that your relatives will be here tomorrow morning. You might want to meet them in Hogsmeade to tell them about your parents being here."  
"Or you might not want to," Snape spoke up. He saw them all turn to face him. "What? I happen to think that the face your Aunt Petunia would have seeing her sister and Potter would be priceless." He turned to James and said, "After all, aren't you supposed to be dead?"  
The Marauders looked to Snape with their eyes wide open. "Impossible," James said.  
"Unbelievable," Sirius said.  
"Unthinkable," Remus followed.  
"I never thought I would see the day when you Severus would think of a prank the Marauders didn't," Dumbledore said chuckling. "One would think that Sirius and Remus were rubbing off on you."  
"Merlin forbid," McGonagall said. Once they reached the castle she quickly turned around. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin my office, now," she said. "Harry you may go with your mother and your fiancé back to Gryffindor Tower. The password is Quidditch Champions."  
"Yes Professor," he replied.  
"Let's go you three," she said sternly. "I assume you still remember where it is?"  
"Yes Professor McGonagall," they said in unison. They went off arguing with one another about being out of school, but still being treated like they were.  
"Mr. Potter," she turned to face Harry. "That was another excellent anamagus form, and that goes for you as well Lily. I would think that could be possibly another N.E.W.T. if you both were in classes now."  
"Thanks Professor," they both said.  
"I think we'll leave you to talk with the Marauders professor," Hermione said. "Goodnight."  
"Yes of course. Goodnight."  
The morning came very quickly as no one went to bed early. Harry was automatically up at his usual six, but let Hermione sleep until seven. He was down by the lake doing his exercises when he felt the presence of Arabella, Dudley and his Aunt Petunia arrive via portkey. He did not stop the training though. He continued on until they were close enough to see him. With a wave of his hand his things were transported to the common room. He walked over to greet them. "Thank you for bringing them Bella," Harry said first. "Good morning Aunt Petunia," he said.  
Without thinking she hugged him. "Good morning Harry," she replied. "How are you?"  
"I'm okay." He smiled and extended a hand to Dudley. "Dudley, how've you been?"  
"Tired, but things are okay," he said.  
Harry noticed that he was holding something back. "I can tell something's wrong." He looked at Petunia. "Please tell me."  
She and Dudley both looked at their feet. "Harry," she began softly. "Dudley and I are just getting by. The money from Vernon's life insurance covered the funeral, but not much else. When your girlfriend's parents stopped by last week and said that you sent them to check on us I had hopped that they wouldn't notice how bad the house was."  
"Harry we're doing all we can, but it isn't enough. I took on a job at Grunnings after school. They wanted to do something for us so they gave me a job. I don't make all that much. Mum took on a job at a diner too. As I said we're doing all that we can, but it just isn't enough."  
Harry pulled something out of his pocket and opened it. He saw Dudley and Petunia look confused at the small solar system floating around. "This belonged to my dad. It's a watch and right now it says that breakfast is in ten minutes." He was about to say something when he quickly glanced into he forest. "Arabella will show you the rest of the way. There is something I need to look into."  
Arabella instinctively pulled out her wand. "Harry?" she asked.  
He shook his head. "I don't know. Get them to the Great Hall. You will find my parents waiting for them in the hallway." He looked at Petunia. "It's a long story that they will tell you about." There was an explosion in the direction of Hogsmeade. "Damn! Go now." He apperated in back of The Three Broomsticks and looked around the corner. He was about to take a step in the direction of the noise when there was another explosion in the direction of Zonko's Joke Shop.  
"Take that old man!" a voice yelled.  
"We'll show you what happens to people who don't support Lord Voldemort," another voice said.  
Harry looked around the corner and saw the masked man lift his wand in the sky. "Mordes-"  
"Don't even finish saying that," Harry vented coming around the corner. The first man flew into a tree without even a wave of Harry's wand. He looked at the flames and willed them to die out. He was about to bring his wand to bear on the second man when they both apperated away."  
"Harry!" yelled a group of running people.  
There were several pops all around as the Ministry Aurors started to come. Mr. Weasley popped in and immediately went over to Harry. He arrived with everyone else to find Harry on the ground screaming with tears running down his face.  
"Nooooooooo!" he screamed. "Nooooooo!"  
They all looked at the site before them. In Harry's arms was a small girl around the age of five or six. She had burns marks all over her body. She was branded with the dark mark on her arm four times. She was covered in slash marks from a knife.  
Ginny turned and buried her face in Draco's chest as Lily did the same with James. There was anger and grief in the eyes of the Hogwarts teachers. Ron quickly took hold of Lavender and Hermione and took them away from the scene.  
The child was taken from Harry by Madame Pomfrey. He looked at the ground and dug his fingers into the dirt. "No," he said softly. "I won't let this happen." His voice was getting louder. "I must show these people that they are not alone in this fight." Harry stood slowly. The radiance of his power was flowing off him. His eyes started to glow as his workout clothes changed around him. His once bright aura was now turning dark.  
"Albus look," Minerva said running over to him.  
"Oh no," he said. He tried to take a step forward but couldn't. "Harry," he called out. "You must listen. Please calm yourself."  
The darkness that surrounded Harry was growing. He could hear all the voices around him, but it didn't matter. He let the darkness surround him.  
"Not this way," a voice cried out.  
"You are not like him," another voice said.  
"Remember who you are," a third voice said.  
"Peace and serenity are needed," a fourth voice said.  
"Who are you?" a fifth voice asked him.  
Harry snapped his head towards Dumbledore and smiled. "Calm myself?" he asked. His voice was now deep and dark. The ground began to rumble. "He has gone too far Dumbledore. He must be stopped."  
"He will Harry," Hermione said. She saw him turn and a look of surprise caught her. "Where is my Harry?" she screamed. "You aren't him."  
"It's me 'Mione," he said. "Ask Albus if you doubt me."  
"Adeara," a small voice called.  
"You are not my Harry," Hermione said again. "He is full of love and understanding. You are definitely not him.  
"Adeara, where are you?" the voice came again.  
Harry started to look around. He grabbed his head. "Stop playing games with my head!"  
"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything," answered Hermione. She saw him look around as his gaze stopped at a house that was about to collapse. "What's the matter?"  
"I don't.aggh!"  
"Who are you?" a voice asked.  
"Adeara, please help me," the small voice said. "I can't move. Help me."  
"No," Harry said. "I'm not like him." He closed his eyes and felt the power deep within him. "I will not let it end this way."  
The others watched as the black aura that surrounded him turned a bright yellowish red and pushed outward. There was an energy ripple across the area as the power flowed freely. His clothes changed as his armor appeared from nowhere. His crown materialized on his head as there was a blinding streak of silver that flew across the sky. Harry held up his hand and caught the sword with ease. As his hand touched the sword there was a brilliance of energy that took the form of a golden phoenix. "I am the Lord of Hogwarts Castle." His voice boomed across the area. He pointed to the aurors closest to the collapsing house. "There is a child trapped and alone in that house. I will hold the structure together so you can get to him. His name is Rineth." He held up his hand at the house. Golden tendrils wrapped around everything and tethered themselves to Harry. "Go my friends."  
The group of aurors launched into the house calling for the child. After a while they emerged holding him in a blanket. Harry released the house as it crumbled into nothing. "Hey there was someone else in there," one of the men came running. "We have to get her. She's his sister."  
"I know, but she was the girl I was holding. She's gone from us." He walked over to where the healer and Rineth were. "Rineth," he started but was cut off.  
"Where's Adeara?" the boy asked. "Where's my sister?"  
Harry looked solemnly at the young boy. He was about to answer him when Hermione walked over to them. "Harry we found his parents," she said.  
"Where are they?"  
"The Death Eaters killed them too." He sighed and looked deep into the boy's eyes. "Rineth, your sister."  
"Is she gone like mum and dad?" Tears started to fall and stream down his face. "Those men made us watch what they did. Adeara looked at one of the men and he flew into the wall. That's how the fire started."  
"They are gone from us Rineth, but they will never be forgotten." Harry smiled and waved Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore over. "Albus," he started to look down.  
"There, there Harry," he smiled at him. "I seem to recall the best of us, at one time or another, have a time to choose which path in life we will take. I'm glad to see that you have found yours."  
"Thank you Albus. I would like to make arrangements for Rineth's guardianship."  
"What did you have in mind Harry," asked Arthur.  
"I was thinking of asking Aunt Petunia and Dudley to look after him." He saw the curious looks from the others. "I know what you are thinking, but I think it will be good for everyone involved. Aunt Petunia and Dudley are in financial trouble. If she agrees to look after Rineth we could make arrangements for them to be compensated. That's all I'll say for now. I would like to discuss it only once."  
After Hogsmeade was declared all clear Harry transported everyone to the Great Hall. Petunia gasped as she looked at her nephew in his battle armor. "Harry is everything alright? Do we have to go somewhere?"  
"No Aunt Petunia everything's fine now." He motioned for the table and they all sat. "I was wondering if I could run something by both you and Dudley after we eat."  
"Of course cousin," Dudley said.  
When breakfast was done Harry, James, Lily and Hermione took Petunia and Dudley for a tour of Hogwarts. "Petty I know that you have questions about us being here," Lily said. "Feel free to ask anything you'd like."  
"You haven't called me that since before you got to come here," Petunia said. A small tear ran down her cheek. "I was so bitter that you got all the attention. After you died and we got Harry it all came back." She turned to Harry, "I hope you can forgive me."  
"I told you when I left Privet Drive that I hold no grudges against you." They had reached the Astronomy Tower and looked out over the grounds. "I sometimes come up here just to look around. It seems that my burdens somehow are trivial when I look into the sky."  
"It's beautiful up here Harry," Dudley said. "What a fantastic view."  
Harry only nodded his head. "I think we should head for the common room now. There still is the matter I want to talk to you about." He waved his hand and they appeared in the common room. They found that Mr. Weasley and Professor Dumbledore were already there. He sat in a chair and motioned for the others to do the same. "I want you to listen to what I have to say before you answer, alright?" Petunia and Dudley nodded their heads and he continued. "Today when I left you there was an attack down at the village, and a family minus a son was killed. The boy's name is Rineth."  
Mr. Weasley shifted in his seat. "There is a concern for the boy's guardianship. Under our laws, since the boy is now an orphan, the Ministry of Magic is now his guardian, but there is a loophole."  
"Since Hogsmeade is technically on the grounds of Castle Hogwarts, there is an ancient law that supercedes any laws governed by the Ministry. The law says that if a child that resides on Hogwarts grounds is orphaned, the said child is then under guardianship of the Lord of Hogwarts Castle."  
"What does this have to do with us?" asked Dudley.  
"There hasn't been a person to claim the title and possessions of this castle in nearly one thousand years," Lily said.  
"Until now," James said.  
"You're telling me that this boy owns this castle and everything in it?" asked Petunia.  
"No Aunt Petunia," Harry smiled. "The castle doesn't belong to him. It belongs to me and therefore his well being is left up to me."  
"You own this castle?!" screamed Dudley. "Why didn't you stay here then?"  
"The sacrifice to save Harry's life by your Aunt Lily was a blood sacrifice," Dumbledore spoke up. "This ancient charm only works with maternal blood. When he was brought to your home and you accepted responsibility for his welfare there was an extremely powerful protection ward erected around your home. That was the reason for me leaving Harry with you."  
"So when mum dies his protection dies with it," said Dudley.  
"Actually no," James said. "You see Dudley you hold your mother's blood inside of you. Your children and so on have that same blood so Harry will always have a safe haven if he needs it. That is unless, by some stroke of bad luck, you and your mother are killed."  
Harry saw his aunt and cousin's faces pale. "Now that we have the back story we can continue. Under ancient law, I, as Lord of Hogwarts, hold the Rights of Guardianship. I would like to ask of you to take the boy in as a ward since my life is not entirely safe at the moment." He saw that Petunia was about to say something so he held up his hand. "We have talked about what your status is at Privet Drive, but if you were to take on responsibility for him the Ministry and I will see to it that you won't have to worry about anything for as long as you live."  
"Petty you said that you held bitterness towards Harry because of me. Harry said that he holds no grudges towards you. I ask you to consider the boy. He has no one now."  
"I don't know," she said softly. "I mean what will the neighbors say about this? What about the boy? Does he even know what's happening?"  
"No he doesn't," Arthur said. "We felt that if we told him about this he would get his hopes up too high."  
"Prudent," Petunia said. "What do you think Dudley?"  
He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know mum. I mean we wouldn't have to deal with anyone calling to collect for the bills. I do like working but over the years I fancied a go at university."  
Harry snapped his head and looked at his cousin with awe. "You wanted to go to university? I never knew about that."  
"I never really thought about it until.well.I had a talk with someone about it." His face started to get crimson. "We applied together and I got accepted. I got the letter a week after father died." He looked at his mother. "I didn't want to tell you because we were in trouble. Dad said I was the man of the house. I didn't want to let him down."  
"If you don't mind me asking Dudley, were did you apply?" Harry asked.  
"Exeter College: University of Oxford in London," was his soft reply.  
"Oh Dudley," Petunia started to cry. "Exeter. Your father would have been proud."  
"Then I say let's not disappoint him," Harry said. "You can do this Dudley, and I will help. We can set something up. I know that having wizards in the house isn't your idea of fun Aunt Petunia, but if you will allow a tutor to come in I will guarantee that he will be dressed in muggle clothing."  
"Petunia I know that it is a big decision on your part," Dumbledore said. "I think it best that we let you and Dudley talk about it."  
Dudley scratched his head. "Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if we could meet with um."  
"Rineth," Harry finished. "I think that is a good idea." He called to Hermione and asked her to bring him to the common room.  
After a few minutes they appeared with Dobby and Winki at their side holding sandwiches and pumpkin juice. They talked and ate for a while when a tired Rineth fell asleep without anyone realizing. When they did Hermione conjured a light blanket for him and floated him over to a bigger couch that Harry transfigured.  
"What do you think flower?" Petunia asked Lily. "He seemed to like the idea, don't you think?"  
"I think so Petty," Lily answered.  
Petunia turned to look at the boy then back to Dudley and Harry. "I can't believe how much they've grown up over a short few months. It's like they transformed into two different people." She put out her hand and Lily took hold of it. "Dudley?" She saw him nod his head and turned to Arthur. "We'll do it. Dudley and I will take care of the boy, and this time around things will be different."  
  
A/N: There you have it everyone. My apologies for the delay once again, but I hope to update again sometime this weekend. Have fun trick - or - treating this year!!!!! I'm going to be Voldemort this year. I have to put on my roller blades to make the effect of floating, but everyone I've showed likes it. I hope I don't get hexed by all the Harry Potters this year. Read and Review!!!!!!! 


	54. Journey To The Elves

**CHAPTER 53: JOURNEY TO THE ELVES**

After the events and revelations of the weekend the Potter family returned to the past.  Before they did Harry sat down with Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron to tell them that he wasn't going to return until the rest of his lessons and tests were through.  Hermione took the news badly, but when Harry explained the reasons she felt better about the situation.  His most difficult challenge came when he went to explain it to Mrs. Weasley.  Although he had Ron and Hermione there for support it was still not his ideal thing to do.  The last thing she told him was that upon his return he was to immediately inform her even if Hogwarts itself was under siege.

     Harry, James and Master Chan started their journey early the next morning.  The plan was to meet up with a patrol of Elves three hours into their trip.  From there the group would make their way to the city of Galelmial to speak with the creator of Harry's two swords.  

     The trip was so far uneventful after two hours.  The trio stopped to give their horses a drink from the stream that passed through the forest when Harry's horse stopped and looked up.  It was looking all around the area, but could not find the source of its unpleasantness.  James and Master Chan were talking about Harry's next test as well as watching him train.  Master Chan had told him that even though they were on a trip he would still have the training required for that time.  

     James set up a target on a few of the trees as Harry transfigured some throwing knives for practice.  As he was doing his morning exercise he was to throw the knives at the targets without missing a step.  If he missed he would have to start from the beginning.  

     He threw the first knife true and he target was hit dead center.  Harry then continued on while encircling the first knife with the others.  When he reached the last knife it appeared that he threw it errantly.

     "Mr. Potter you missed the last throw," said Master Chan.  "You must start over."

     "I don't think so," Harry replied.  "I hit my target, but then you wouldn't know about that one."

     "Whatever do you mean?" asked James.

     Harry looked at the two men and smiled.  "You can come out now," he said to the air.  "I know you're there."

     His response was a barrage of arrows aimed solely at him.  As if in slow motion Harry began picking the arrows out of the air.  He was almost at the final set of arrows when he instinctively threw the arrows back in the direction they came from.  There was rustling in the trees to avoid getting hit by the arrows.  As suddenly as they came they stopped.  Walking out from the trail that led into the forest was an elf.  He noticed Harry was not happy.

     "Where are the others?" Harry asked the elf.

     "They are here," he replied.  

     "Tell them to come out or they'll be sorry."

     "We are not used to following orders from a human."

     "It isn't an order, but a request.  It isn't easy to be able to sneak up on me that way anymore.  I want to thank them for keeping me on my toes."

     The elf smiled and looked past Harry.  "Nimh hwoe," he called out.

     Just as quickly and quietly as the first, the other elves came out from hiding.  There were two with arrows sticking out from there shoulder and one with a knife wound on his hand.  Harry smiled as he saw he was able to get three.  "Would you allow me to help your friends?" he asked the elf.

     "We have our own to help them.  They are young and will learn to be quicker in time."

     "That doesn't matter to me.  Their health is and you haven't answered my question."

     "You may help them if you can."

     He turned to the young elves and smiled.  "I don't know if you can understand me, but this won't hurt a bit."  Harry raised his hands to them and the arrows pulled out from both sides of the wound.  The area glowed blue for a few moments and the wounds were healed.  He did the same with the knife wound then smiled at the three.  "That should do it, but you might want to let your healers look at them when they get back to the city."

     Both of the elves smiled and nodded to Harry in a gesture of respect.  "Thank you," one of them said.

     "Not a problem."  Harry looked to the first elf he talked to and saw that he was holding a conversation with Master Chan.  James motioned for him to come over.  "What's up dad?" he asked.

     "Well these are the elves that we were supposed to meet, but we weren't supposed to meet up with them for another hour.  Master Chan is just asking him a few things."

     Just then there was a slight breeze and Harry caught a scent of something.  It appeared to him that the elves did also.  "Dad something's coming."

     Without warning a pack of Fire Wolves came crashing into the clearing.  Harry stood there without moving.  The others called to him to move but he didn't.  When the closest Fire Wolf ran at him a wall of Earth met it head on.  The other wolves saw this and began to circle Harry.  The leader walked out of the forest and stood face to face with him growling.  In one moment it noticed one thing about its prey.  Its eyes were glowing.  

     Harry lifted his hands and he began to rise in the air.  He walked over to the pack leader and hovered in front of him.  "What is your business here?" he asked.

     "We are hunting and it appears we have found our prey," it said back to him.  "I am not impressed with your display of magic, human."

     "What happens if I beat your pack in battle?"

     "That would not happen and besides you are but one warrior.  We saw the others flee."

     "The others you speak of did you see who they were?"

     "It does not matter."

     "I would think it matters to them.  After all they are elves."  He saw the pack start to look in the trees.  "I would imagine that they have surrounded us and will attack if you do."

     "I do not fear elves human."

     "Then before you die I should properly introduce myself.  I am Lord Harry James Potter – Lord Gryffindor and Heir of Merlin."  Harry let himself fall to the ground, but before he hit he transformed himself into a larger version of a Fire Wolf.  He showed his teeth in a low growl and began walking towards the pack leader.  "Now, will you back down?"

     The wolf looked confused at that moment.  "You cannot be Lord Gryffindor.  He is known to our kind and you are not him."

     Harry transformed back and sat in front of the wolf.  "Your kind is known to me.  I will allow you to enter my mind, but be warned, the thoughts you will see are not very pleasant to look at."

     The wolf looked at him and considered the offer.  "I will look into your mind, but be warned.  If you are lying to us then there will be no help for you."

     "I'll take the chance.  You may begin when ready."  Harry felt a tingling sensation in his mind as the Fire Wolf entered his mind.  Harry saw flashes from the beginning of his life.  He could see his mother and father fall to the Killing Curse.  He saw the unfairness of the Dursley family, and how scared they were when his first Hogwarts letter arrived. 

     The others saw Harry's eyes flutter as the Fire Wolf searched his memories.  They all wanted to know what their leader was seeing in the boys mind.  Slowly the leader exited Harry's thoughts and backed down.  "You are who you say you are.  I apologize to you and your comrades."

     "Don't worry about it.  There was no way for you to know until you saw for yourself."

     "You are most kind Lord Gryffindor.  Is there anything we can do for you?"

     "First off you can call me Harry.  Lord Gryffindor is my grandfather's title.  Second there is something I would like to talk to your Elder about.  Is that possible?"

     "I am the Elder of the pack.  That is why they follow.  However I could call the other Elders from other packs.  If you need I can call the Wolf Elder also."

     "My thanks, but I have already met with Leshovan and the Council of Wolves.  May I know your name?"

     "Falesh," he said.  "My name is Falesh."

     "It is nice to meet you then.  I won't bother the other Pack Elders, but I will ask for your help.  The dark one from my memories is trying to take over the magical world in my time.  I would ask for your help or rather your descendents' help in the war."

     "Since I have witnessed what Lord Grinveldt and this Dark Lord of your time have done I will pledge my lineage to help you."  He looked to the others and saw them start to look at each other.  They looked back and nodded.  "The others have also agreed.  We will help you."

     "Thank you."  He turned to the rest of the group.  "All of you.  This is what I need you to do."  Harry explained that he wanted them to have their descendents go to Hogwarts and introduce themselves to the Headmaster.  He saw his father and Master Chan talking with the elves about what was to come.   The head elf nodded his head in agreement.  After Harry was done talking to the Fire Wolves they ran off into the forest and he turned his attention to his father.  "Dad, can I ask what's going on?"

     "I explained what was going to happen.  Lamdriel here said that he would talk to the king to see if we could get an audience with him.  What did you tell Falesh and the others?"

     "I asked them about helping and they agreed.  They will talk to the other Pack Leaders to see if they will join too.  I asked them to pass the knowledge down through the years and when the time comes they will head to the castle to see Dumbledore."

     "Good plan.  I'm sure Hagrid will be very happy to have a few classes about them."

     "I was thinking the same thing."

     "Excuse me Lord Harry," Lamdriel interrupted.  "I believe it is time for us to be on our way.  If your new friends would like, they too may join us."

     "Falesh would you like to join us?" asked Harry.

     "We will accompany you to the city then we will be on our way.  If you need us just call and we will come into the city."

     Harry and the others nodded their understanding and the entire group started back on the way to Galelmial.  From where they were it took another forty minutes to get to the city.  Once there the Fire Wolves said their goodbyes and left as the others were greeted into the city with open arms.


	55. Galelmial City Of The Elves

**CHAPTER 54: GALELMIAL – CITY OF THE ELVES**

     The group of elves and humans rode into the city.  It was a beautiful day as there were children running about.  The leader of the elfish riding party dismounted and talked to the gate keepers of the castle.  They nodded their heads and motioned for the others to enter.  Harry smiled and said hello in Elf as he went past them.  

     "Where did you learn how to speak Elven language Harry?" asked his father.

     "Oh Helga taught it to me," he replied.  "She gave me a test and everything.  She also said I might need it in the future so I could call for help if necessary."  

     "That's good thinking."

     "I agree," said Master Chan.  "If you two would follow me Lamdriel is going to take us to King Drakgh and his son, Prince Elric.  They agreed to listen to our story.  After that we will be meeting with Lamdriel's uncle.  He is the one who created your blades Harry."

     Harry smiled.  "I guess that means I can thank him properly too."

     Lamdriel took them to the Elf Council Chamber where they were to meet their hosts.  As Harry entered the room he immediately noticed that something was not entirely right, but decided not to say anything just yet.  

     "My King," Lamdriel started, "I would like to introduce Sword Masters Chan of China, James Harold Potter and Harry James Potter of England."

     "Greetings to all," King Drakgh said.  "This is my son Prince Elric.  Please sit and we can discuss your visit."

     They were all taking chairs when there was a peculiar tickle in the back of Harry's mind.  Harry stopped mid stride and looked around the room.  _'What is that?' he thought to himself.  'It almost feels like first year.'_

"Harry?" asked Lamdriel.

     He started to say something and stopped.  His eyes darted around the room as if to look for something.  Then he found it.  There were ten invisible auras closing in on the table from the ends of the room.  Harry could tell there was a darkness that surrounded them.  He turned to the elf quickly.  "Get them out of here now!" he yelled.  "Move!"

     There was a shimmer of light around them as Harry threw out his arms in a protective motion.  "Kill the humans," one voice said.  "We want the Prince alive."

     "You won't be killing anyone," he said.  He quietly put up a cursed shield and thought that they were somewhat protected, but he was wrong.  There was apparently a curse breaker with the group who told the attackers to stop.  Once the shield was down the intruders started to throw curses back at the retreating party.  Harry's personal shield was hit with five different curses and he stumbled.  He caught sight of his father stopping to get him but waved him off.  "Go and get them to safety dad," he said getting up.

     James looked at his son and realized that he was angry.  His eyes were glowing and the expression on his face was one of recognition.  _'He looks like his mother when he gets angry like that.'_  He smiled and gave Harry a nod.  "Let's go everyone.  I don't think you want to be around just now."  He saw Lamdriel head back to the room and he stopped him by shaking his head.  "He'll be fine on his own.  You'll just get in the way."

     The doors shut behind them as there was a cry of battle.  The sound of someone crashing through the table was heard at one end of the room while in the other there was a loud thump on the wall.  The doors to the chamber shook violently as another body was smashed up against it.  There was silence and then a yell of different curses was heard.  Then there was nothing.  No sound at all was heard until the doors erupted as a body flew out into the corridor.  

     There was movement inside the room coming from where the door was.  A lone figure walked out into the open.  Dressed all in black with robes billowing in the wind, Harry stalked out into the corridor.  "Is everyone alright," he asked coldly.

     "Yeah Harry we're fine," answered James.  "What about you?"

     "I'm fine."  He opened up his hands and silently called for his swords.  He saw the King and Prince in awe as his blades lifted off the floor and went to him.  He sheathed them and looked at Lamdriel.  "No offence but your security is lacking."

     "None taken, Harry," he replied.  "I'll see to the problem."  He turned to a subordinate and said something in a low tone then bowed to the King and Prince and started to leave.  He turned back to the others and smiled.  "I'll inform my uncle that you are here.  He'll be ready when you are."

     "Thank you," replied Master Chan.  "I suppose that we continue where we left off.  Mr. Potter if you would repair the chamber."

     "Yes Master Chan," Harry replied.  Harry snapped his fingers and the room started to repair itself.  He smiled as he again saw the elves looked awestruck.  "Would it be alright to start since the table and chairs are repaired?"

     The King nodded and everyone took their seats.  "Now then I want to thank you for saving our lives," Drakgh started.  "I would like to know how you knew the attackers were there and more importantly if you know who their master is."

     "I felt them the same as I felt Lamdriel's men in the forest.  It's sort of an early warning system.  I don't know why though.  As for their master, I don't know that either.  I'm sure that another opportunity will present itself to find out more.  After all the darkness will always exist."

     "You speak as if you know," said the Prince.

     "Believe me Prince Elric, I know."

     "Master Chan," King Drakgh spoke up.  "I would like to know why you came."

     "I came to help young Harry in a quest," Chan said.  "The rest is up to him to accomplish."

     "What is this quest?" he asked Harry.

     "I am in need of an Elven craftsman to create something for me.  It is a weapon of sorts that I alone can wield.  I would like to ask your permission to seek out Lamdriel's uncle.  It was he who forged these two swords for my father.  I believe that he is the only one capable to forge my staff."

     "I know that Lamdriel has gone to see his uncle about this already, but it is thoughtful of you to ask.  I have no problem with you seeing him of course, but there is a matter of the swords."

     "What do you mean?"

     "I find it hard to believe that one so young is qualified to be claimed as a Master.  I would like to test you."

     "Father," interrupted Elric.  "You cannot.  I will not allow you to fight this boy."

     "I am still King here my son," Drakgh said forcefully.  "I was going to suggest you fight him anyway.  If you are to rule, my son, then you must prove your worth.  I already know of your acumen with a bow, but I want to see how you are with a sword."

     "If it pleases you my King," Elric said standing.

     "Good.  Mr. Potter do you accept the challenge?"

     "May I ask for a condition first?"  Harry saw the King raise an eyebrow.  "I would like you to consider a treaty of sorts."

     "Please continue," the King said.

     "Actually this will be between Prince Elric and me."  Harry went on to explain everything that happened since his childhood.  The elves were astonished of the things that he went through.  "If I best you I would like to be able to call upon you to help in the war with Voldemort."

     After a few moments Elric nodded his head and stood.  "I will pledge my sword and army to help you.  All you must do is send word and we will be there."

     Harry stood and extended his hand.  "Thank you.  Shall we begin?"

     James banished the table and left Harry and Elric standing in the middle of the room.  "Whenever you're ready boys," he said to them.

     They both bowed to the others and took position.  "Time to see if your sword can match up Harry," Elric said.

     "I think that's supposed to be the other way around."  Harry held his hand straight up in the air.  There was a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning.  A sword began to materialize out of thin air.  When he lowered his hand everyone was once again awed.

     "That is the Sword of Godric Gryffindor," said the astonished Prince.  "It is said that only Lord Gryffindor can wield it."

     "That's good to know," Harry said with a smirk.  "You see I am not just a master of the sword as I was introduced.  I am Lord Harry James Potter – Lord Gryffindor and Heir of Merlin."  There was a sudden gust of wind and four figures materialized behind Harry.  The guards were there in an instant with their swords and bows drawn.  "Stop," Harry said.  "I was wondering if they would show up."

     "Harry is there a problem?" asked Godric.

     "No Godric," he replied.  "We were just going to give a demonstration of our skill to our host.  I figured that he would want an honest fight so I called for the sword.  You don't mind do you?"

     "No of course not," he said laughing a bit.  "After all I did tell you if you needed it, it would be yours to use."

     "I for one am interested in knowing how he holds up against and elf," spoke up Salazar.  If I recall right you never fought one Godric."   

     "Right you are Salazar," Godric said.  

     "King Drakgh," spoke up the soft voice of Helga.  "Would you mind if we watch with you?"

      "Not at all Lady Hufflepuff," the King replied.  "We would be honored."  He motioned for the spectators to sit with him.  "Let the fight begin."

     Harry and Elric bowed to each other and started to circle each other.  It was Elric that made the first move by lunging at Harry who easily dodged him.  Their swords touched and they smiled.  Harry brought his sword to bear and attacked with swift side to side movements forcing Elric backwards.  

     Elric jumped up and over Harry taking a swipe with his sword while in the air.  He landed with cat like grace and pushed Harry back with a series of slashes to the mid section.  Harry countered by diving to his side and rolling out of the way.  

     They continued to battle for another five minutes until Harry broke through Elric's defenses.  Harry turned his sword sideways and twisted the sword above them.  Elric's wrist was cut and he dropped the sword.  The fight was called as Elric stepped back and bowed.    

     "That was a great fight," Harry said out of breath.  "It's been a while since I had a duel like that."

     "The same for me Harry," Elric replied.  "I will be waiting for your call of battle when the time comes."

     "I've just had a thought about that.  I will send the wolves to you first.  That will be the first sign that the time of war is nearly upon us."

     Elric nodded his head.  "Good, and when that time comes we will start to prepare our forces and wait for your call."

     Harry extended his hand.  "Thank you my friend."

     The others came up to the two and congratulated them on a good fight.  Later that night there would be a feast in their honor, but for that moment they were escorted to Lamdriel's uncle to continue the quest.


	56. New Armorments

**CHAPTER 55: NEW ARMORMENTS**

     Adriel Cryltes was waiting for a delivery of silver when the group arrived.  He was watching his apprentice create a new set of daggers that were to be a gift for Prince Elric's betrothed.  

     "Greetings Uncle Adriel," Lamdriel said.

     "Ah, young Lamdriel," the elf smiled.  "Back so soon?"

     "Yes uncle and I bring with me Master Chan and his companions."

     As Harry looked at the older elf he smiled.  _'Reminds me of Mr. Ollivander,' he thought._

     "Ah, Master Chan how good to see you," Adriel said.

     "It is the same for me Master Craftsman," Chan said.

     "So you are as formal as always.  Who are your guests?"

     "Allow me to introduce Master Swordsmen James Potter and his son Harry."

     "Hmm, yes, yes.  The katana blades that I created for you," he looked to Harry, "were nicely balanced if I say so myself.  Now, my nephew says that you need something else from me."

     "Yes sir," Harry said.  "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to show you something in a book."  Harry saw him nod and he continued.  "This is a book I had from my time that was apparently created by my ancestors."  He flipped to the pages that contained the information on the staff.  He watched as Adriel read through the entire section twice.

     "You believe that I am the one to create this Staff of the Phoenix?"

     "Yes I do.  It doesn't give specific details of the one to create it, but it does say an Elven Craftsman.  I would be honored if you would make it for me."

     Adriel smiled and bowed.  "The honor would be mine, Lord Gryffindor."

     "Thank you."  Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his shrunken trunk.  He enlarged it and took out the materials.

     "I see that you have all of the materials so I shall get to work as soon as I check on my apprentice's work."  He turned to look at the others.  "If you will all follow me there are a few things I'd like to show you."  His apprentice came up to him and handed him two daggers.  "This is my apprentice and son Pariel.  He has been making daggers for Prince Elric."  He handed the daggers over to him.

     "They look excellent Pariel," Elric said.  "I'm sure that Esmeralda will love them."  He turned to Harry, James and Chan.  "She is to become my wife at the beginning of the next cycle of the moon.  They will be one of my wedding gifts to her."

     James raised an eyebrow.  "If I gave them to Lily on our wedding night she'd kill me."

     Everyone had a laugh at that, but Elric continued.  "Yes that is understandable James, but your Lily is not leader of the Royal Guard."

     "True, but she is the leader of my heart."

     "Allow me to wrap them my Prince," Pariel said.  He took the daggers back and ran off quickly.

     "Now then Harry," Chan spoke.  "I do believe that Master Adriel will need you here so we will see to our accommodations and a time for you to train."

     Harry nodded his head and saw the others off.  He didn't speak a word as he saw Adriel reread the book again.  "Is there a problem Adriel?"

     "No my friend," he replied.  "I was just looking at the part about the combinations.  I know what the stone is for, and of course the horns make the staff itself so I think we should start there."

     "Excuse me father," Pariel said coming up behind them.  

     "Yes Pariel?" he answered.

     "I was going to run this over to the castle and then to Melien's to talk about the plans."  He looked at his father and saw him nod.  "Oh, my apologies Lord Gryffindor," he said to Harry, "I didn't think that you were still here."

     "Not a problem Pariel, and please call me Harry."  Harry saw him smile.  "You said something about plans.  Are you getting married as well?"

     "Yes Lord, ah Harry.  We too plan to be married within the beginning of the next moon, although Prince Elric's wedding takes precedence over ours."

     "Well then would you be in need of anything?  I don't know what the Elven customs are in regards to wedding gifts.  Perhaps if you discuss it over with Melien you could come up with something.  Just let me know and I'll do my best."

     "You honor us my Lord.  I will ask, thank you."  Pariel left the armory and headed over to the castle.

     "You honor both houses Harry with just the thought," Adriel said.

     "Yes I know, but you are making the staff for me.  I need to do something for your family so when I get back to my time I will call on them.  I will protect them as best I can.  Now let's get down to work."

     Two weeks had passed since they arrived.  Harry and Adriel were hard at work making the staff.  The only time they stopped was if they had to look something up in the vast library of the castle or to eat and sleep.  Harry's task was to look up different runes for protection and strength.  He also found one that once put on, would cast a spell that would allow only him to use the staff.  At the beginning of the third week the main components were added to the staff.  When it came time for Harry to add the core of his wand he looked sad.  

     "Why do you look sad Harry," asked James.

     "It's my wand dad," Harry said.  "It says that I need the core of my wand plus a sample from the user.  The stronger the sample the stronger the power so in my case it will be this feather from my phoenix anamagus.  In addition to that I have to seal the usage rune with my blood."

     "You haven't answered my question Harry."

     "Yeah I know.  The core of my wand is a phoenix feather.  Not just any phoenix though.  It comes from Fawkes so once it comes out the Priori Incantatem is nullified."

     "True, but now you have the staff.  That with all of your training and you can't be beat."

     "Okay then, how about this.  Let's say that Voldie happens to get my staff away from me.  Then what happens?  I of course revert to wandless magic, but that comes with a problem.  My range is diminished so if he has a trick up his sleeve, were done for."

     "I see your point."

     Suddenly there was a small gust of wind and a light blue mist floated around the room settling on a sitting chair.  The mist took form and smiled at the trio.  "Hello Harry."

     "Merlin!" Harry yelled.  "What are you doing here?"

     "Can't I visit my heir?" he replied.  "I did tell you that I'd be back when you least expected it.  You're not the only one who can travel through time.  It's a good thing old what's his name can't do it or we would all be in trouble."

     "Voldemort," said James.  "His name is Voldemort."

     "Yes, well that is why I'm here.  I would like to see the finished staff that Adriel and Harry have created.  There is also something else I wanted my heir to have, but that requires Lily as well."

     "Mum?" Harry asked.  "Why do you need mum here?"

     "To complete a combining spell I created just for you three.  Now if you would be so kind as to call your grandfather and ask him to bring just your mother here we can get started."

     Harry smiled and closed his eyes.  He called out for Godric and told him what was happening.  Godric replied that he would get his mother and come as quickly as possible.  Harry relayed the message to Merlin.

     "Harry it is time for your wand core," spoke up Adriel. 

     He took the wand from Harry and said a few chanted words.  After a few seconds Harry's wand started to glow.  The golden color went from the wand to the staff.  Adriel then took Harry's anamagus feather and did the same thing.  He then motioned for Harry to complete the spell by covering the usage rune with his blood.  The staff now started to glow a crimson red when Harry picked up the Enchantment Stone.  He placed the stone in the middle of the carved head of the staff.  

     There was an expulsion of light around the staff.  As it died out there was one lone figure holding the staff.  Harry once more looked like he did after his battle with the dark figures.  There was a wave of magical energy that rippled through the city as the light finally dissipated.

     "Behold the Staff of the Phoenix," he said.  He looked around the room and saw that Godric and his mother had arrived to witness the light show.  His mother was crying in his father's arms, but before he could take a step to comfort her there was a beautiful trill coming from the sky.  Harry stood frozen to the ground as a pure white phoenix floated down and landed on his shoulder.  "You are simply magnificent," he said to the bird.

     "Thank you," it trilled back.  "I felt the power of your staff.  I sense it holds one of my feathers."

     "Yes the stone in the crown has one of your feathers in it.  I do believe that it merged with the stone somehow."

     "What is the staff you hold?"

     "This is the Staff of the Phoenix.  It was created to help me battle a very dark wizard who, in my time, is terrorizing the world."

     "In your time?  You are not from this place?"

     "No I'm from the future.  The people before me, with the exception of this Elf, are my relatives.  That would include the one with the very long beard too."

     "Yes I know of Master Merlin.  I go to watch him every now and then.  He has a peculiar way of doing things."

     "I know what you mean.  You should meet the Headmaster of my school.  They are so much alike it's unbelievable."

     "Then that is what I shall do.  I will accompany you to your time.  I trust that you do not already have a phoenix?"

     "No, but I do have an owl.  Her name is Hedwig."

     "Name?  You give your animals names?"

     "Well animal is not the right word for it.  You see, we own the animals and call them pets.  That's why we give them names.  They are our friends so we have to call them something."

     "How do you determine a name?"

     "Well the name comes from a favorite one has.  The name Hedwig comes from the book _Hogwarts: A History."_

     "Well if I am to accompany you to your time what would you call me?"

     "Let's see now…hmm.  Well you're as bright as the Northern Star.  I could call you Star, but I don't like that.  I know, how about Nova?"

     "Sounds good, but what is a nova?"

     "When a star starts to die out it becomes a nova.  Its color is usually pure white like you."

     "Interesting, but there is something else I wanted to ask too.  I heard you say that you had a phoenix feather in your wand, but now it rests in your staff.  Would you like one of my feathers to replace it?"

     "Really?  You would give me one for my wand too?  That's great."  Harry heard a ruffle of feathers as Nova plucked one out for him.  "Thanks Nova."    

     "Not a problem, ah what is your name?"

     "Oh I forgot to tell you.  Sorry about that.  My name is Harry.  Harry Potter or you might hear people call me Lord Gryffindor."

     "Very well then Harry.  I'm happy to meet you, and I think they are trying to get your attention.  I'll fly back into the trees now.  If you need me just call."  

     "Okay thanks."  Harry shifted his thoughts to the people around him.  As he walked forward his black robed billowed out, and it reminded him of Professor Snape.  "Great I look like the teacher I hate the most."  He heard his father start to laugh at the comment, but looked to his mother.  "Mum you alright?"

     "Yes Harry I'm fine.  It's just that you looked different when you first had the staff in your hand.  It was amazing to see.  Can you tell us who your friend was?"

     "Oh her name is Nova.  There is one of her feathers in the stone that is in the crown of my staff.  That's why she knew to come here.  She said she could feel it.  She also heard that I had to give up the core of my wand to make up the core for the staff so she gave me another feather to put back in the core of my wand."

     "That is the other reason I'm here Harry," Merlin spoke up.  "Before coming here I went to your time when you were one year old.  I took the liberty of collecting your parent's wands for you.  I've been working on a spell to combine all three of your wands and I think I've got it.  Would you like to try?"

     "You don't have to ask me twice.  What do you say guys?"  After getting approval he smiled at Merlin.  "Whenever you're ready Merlin."

     "Lily, James here are your wands, and Harry give me yours and your new feather."  Merlin took Harry's wand and placed the feather on top of it.  "Absocre Cortis."  The feather started to glow and seemed to melt into Harry's wand.  "Okay Harry let's see if the new core works."

     Harry picked up his wand and pointed it at his father.  "Expecto Patronum!"  A beautiful bright silver stag shot out of Harry's wand and trotted around the armory.  Harry saw his parents smile and he waved the wand again and the stag was gone.  "Hey dad can I try something?"

     "Sure as long as it isn't the Unforgivables."

     "Thanks, but I want you to throw something at me.  I want to test the Protego Spell."

     "Just tell me when you're ready."  Harry gave him the 'go' sign.  "Expelliarmus," James yelled.  

     "Protego," was Harry's reply.  A bright white shield dome came out and surrounded Harry.  "Again dad."

     James and Lily took turns at trying to break the shield.  "It looks good son," James said.  

     Harry took the shield down and lowered his wand.  "You're up next Merlin."

     "Alright James and Lily," he started.  "What you are going to say is Absocre Wandus Combus Cortis.  When your wand is on top of Harry's and you say the spell your wands will merge with his.  The result should be the same as if we are adding a core."

     James and Lily did what Merlin asked, and the spell worked.  Harry's new wand consisted of three types of wood and three cores.  Harry tried his Patronus Charm again, but instead of just his stag he got his father's lion and his mother's unicorn.

     "Excuse me Harry," Adriel's voice floated in.  "I thought you might like to have this for a wand extension.  I had a bit of unicorn horn left over from your swords so I fashioned this for you."  Harry handed his wand over and watched as he put the extension on.  He muttered something under his breath and it attached itself.  "There you are Harry."

     Harry looked at the extension.  He remembered that Draco's father had a serpent as an extension, but his was different.  He had a lion that had the Gryffindor Crest on its chest.  "Thank you Adriel it's beautiful."

     "Not a problem Harry.  Now if you will excuse me I have to meet with Melien and her parents about the wedding."

     That gave Harry an idea.  "Grandfather, can I talk with you?"


	57. A Wedding Battle

**CHAPTER 56: A WEDDING…BATTLE**

     "Grandfather, can I talk with you?" asked Harry.

     "Of course Harry," he answered.  "What's the matter?"

     "Well I don't know if it's possible, but I was wondering if there was a way you could preside over Pariel and Melien's wedding."

     "I don't see why not, but I would have to ask their permission of course."

     "Great."  Harry turned to the rest of the group.  "Come on everyone," he said.  "We've got a wedding to plan for."  Harry called for Nova so she could follow the group.  "Look there's Adriel and Pariel."

     The two parties were talking as Harry and the rest came up to them.  Melien and her parents immediately got up and bowed to Godric.  "Lord Gryffindor," the girl said.  "You honor us with your presence.  My name is Melien Drashiel and these are my parents Gorlish and Havrel."

     Godric waved his hand.  "There is no need for the formality young one.  We are intruding on you and your betrothed.  It is good to see you again young Pariel.  Following in your father's footsteps in the armory I see."

     "Yes Lord Gryffindor," Pariel replied.  "It is an honest labor, and one that I am proud of."

     "As well you should be Pariel.  Perhaps we should all sit and talk about your day."  Godric pointed at the table and it expanded to fit the entire group.  He clapped his hands together and there was food and place settings for all.  "Sit everyone."

     During the course of the meal everything was discussed from the flowers to the evening meal.  It wouldn't be a large wedding since they just wanted a few friends and families.  There was of course going to be an invitation to the King and the rest of the royal family, but it was standard that they wouldn't come to just anyone's wedding.  The time was going to be after the Prince was to be married so that they could get a certain place to hold the reception, but Godric wouldn't hear of it.  He had a small place built so that whenever he visited Elven lands he didn't have to stay at the castle if he didn't want.  He insisted that they hold the reception there as a wedding present to them.

     "That would just leave my second, and I would be honored if you Harry would stand with me."

     "Thank you for that.  I'd like to, and I'd like to give you my wedding present now if you don't mind."  They looked confusingly at him.  "I asked my grandfather if he would preside over your wedding."

     Melien gasped and looked to Godric.  "My Lord we cannot ask this of you.  You have done so much already."

     "Nonsense Melien," Godric replied.  "This is your day and it should be perfect.  Besides if I said no then Rowena would kill me." 

     "Then it's settled," James said.  "I think we can get everything done by the end of the week."  He turned to Harry, "C'mon Harry it's time for practice.  Master Chan wants to test you on your archery skill."

     "Thank you young Lord," Havrel said to Harry.  "Without you none of this would be possible."

     "That's not true.  You would have worked this all out on your own anyway.  I'm just happy to be a part of it.  Your future family has done me a great service, and this is the least possible way I could repay them."  Harry smiled at her and said goodbye.

     "Your son is very humble," Gorlish said to James and Lily.  "I'm sure that you are proud to watch him everyday of his life."

     Lily leaned on James and started to cry.  "It's alright Lily," he said to her.  He looked to Gorlish and smiled.  "We were killed when Harry was just one.  We are from the future you see.  Harry has come back through time to train.  He and his friends are our time's last hope."

      "Yes and it is about time he starts to really focus on his gifts," Merlin said.  "Although these last weeks have been put to good use it has taken away from valuable training time.  When we leave I'm afraid he has some serious catching up to do."

     For the rest of the week Harry, James and Master Chan trained with a bow and arrow or his staff.  When he wasn't using the staff he collapsed it and hid it somewhere in his cloak.  By now his training sessions were talked about all throughout the city.  His marksmanship with a bow was perfect even by Elven standards.  He had even beaten Prince Elric in competition.  He wasn't up in speed as the Elves were, when they shot a bow, but he was fast.  

     At the end of the week the wedding of Pariel and Melien was upon them.  Godric had transformed his flat to accommodate the guests.  They would hold the ceremony next to the river that followed the outskirts of the city and then head over to the flat.  

     Harry had conjured a harp to play at a soft tone as the guests arrived.  Surprisingly the Royal Court had accepted the invitation and was in attendance.  Godric started the wedding and waited for Melien to walk up to the waiting Pariel.  

     "Good evening to all," Godric started.  "We are here to witness the joining of Melien Drashiel and Pariel Cryltes.  If there are any who wish to oppose this joining please speak now."  There was silence as he moved on.  "Children since it is your wish to be joined please tell each other why."

     It was Melien who spoke first.  "My dear Pariel," she began.  "For the longest time you pursued me.  I never gave into your advances telling myself that I needed to stay on track.  I thought that my teaching would take precedence over everything.  When you stopped I thought nothing of it.  My work began to falter and I didn't know why.  It was then that I realized that I no longer had you in my life.  I missed the constant talks with you.  I realized that I had feelings for you.  Over the years that passed I fell in love with everything you are.  As the craftsman of my heart you created a bond of love that I will never break.  I love you Pariel."  She nodded and tried to wipe the tears falling from her eyes, but found that his hand was already there.

     "Melien, my love," he paused and smiled.  "I thought that after months of trying to, at the very least get you to see me, I had failed.  When I received your letter I was extremely happy to know that you wanted to get to know me better.  After all the years past joining with you is the only suitable conclusion.  I love you with all my heart.  Never will my love waiver.  I promise that with our love we will raise our children to look past the veil and love with their heart.  You are the teacher of my heart.  I love you Melien."

     Godric looked over to Lily.  She had tears in her eyes as she was staring at Harry.  He knew what she was thinking.  "Friends gathered here," he started to speak again.  "We witness the love that exists between these two children.  Melien and Pariel love each other to the fullest.  Teach your children that same love and let your family grow."  He took vine rope and coiled their hands together.  "At this time we would conclude the ceremony, but my Grandson has a few words for the new couple."

     Harry stepped forward and smiled at the two.  "Melien, Pariel there is a custom in my world that I wish to share with you.  When two people get married they show their love to each other and the world with a small symbol."  He reached in a pocket and pulled out two black bands that were carved eloquently and outlined in gold.  "As it is the beginning of your family I would consider these as heirlooms.  You wear them on your left finger just like my mum and dad do.  These are called wedding bands and I am honored to give them to you.  They are charmed to stay with you until it is time for them to be passed on to your first born.  When I return to my time I will locate them and introduce myself to the family member wearing them.  Your family has done mine a great service to help with the dark war that escalates in my time.  It is my promise that I will look in on them to make sure that they are safe."

     "Thank you Lord Gryffindor," Melien said.

     "You're welcome," he said smiling.

     As Harry stepped back into line with Pariel Godric cleared his throat.  "I present Melien and Pariel Cryltes."  Godric smiled as the two kissed.  He saw Harry wave his hand as fireworks appeared in the air.  "If you would all go to my loft we will have the reception there."

     The reception lasted well into the night.  Everyone was having a good time as the rest of the Founders arrived in a lavish fireworks display.  James and Lily were dancing together when they realized that Harry was nowhere to be seen.  "Have you seen Harry?" Lily asked.

     "No," James replied.  "I haven't seen him in a while."

     "I hope he's alright."

     "He was putting up a brave face today.  I'm sure that he was thinking of Hermione."

     Before they could think of another thing there was a loud crash as a wave of vampires entered the area.  There were screams of terror as the Founders tried to regain control.  They were joined by James and Lily but the odds were overwhelming.

     "James have you seen Harry?" asked Godric.

     "No we were just about to ask you."  He threw a fire hex at a vampire and burned him to the ground.  "I hope he's alright where ever he is."

     Suddenly as if to answer there was a loud crack of thunder followed by a bright flash of lightning that touched the ground.  There was a pillar of lightning that extended to the sky as a figure stepped out to the battle.  He was dressed in dark forest green robes that were adorned by golden runes.  There was a phoenix and a lion on either side.  The person was holding a black staff.

     "Godric do you feel his power?" asked Helga.

     "Yes my friend I do," he replied.

     "Is that Harry?" asked Rowena.

     Before he could answer there was a loud crack and shield was formed around the bystanders.  All of the elves were transported inside the shield as well.  They started to yell and scream at their captivity, but a single hand silenced them.  The ground rumbled as he took a step forward.  "Storm Bringer, Lightning Blade, come to me," he said loudly.  There was silence then a high pitched sound whipped through the silence.  There was a gust of wind as he raised himself in the air.  He did a corkscrew flip, caught the blades with ease and landed with the grace of a cat.  His robes and staff disappeared as he put himself between the two groups.  "You will leave this place now or face the consequences."

     "Your tricks do not impress us human," the lead vampire said.  "We come to feast on the blood of elves."  

     "That will not happen so long as they are under my protection."  _'Get ready I'm going to drop the shields,' he thought._

     "We shall see human.  Take him!"

     "Now!" yelled Harry.  He took down the shields as elves and guests threw some sort of hex.  

     Harry battled without the use of spells.  He was fighting with his twin swords, but even with everyone's help, the situation looked doubtful.  He heard Godric and the others on the other side of him throwing spell after spell.  After a while there was a stalemate until more vampires came.  

     "Harry there are more vampires coming," Salazar said.  "We need a plan."

     "He's right son," James added.  "I think we need to fall back and regroup."

     "No not yet," Harry replied.  He jumped even more ferociously into battle.  _'Prince Elric, Lamdriel are you ready?'_

_     'Yes Lord Gryffindor,' Elric answered.  'We are at your command.'_

_     'Good I'm dropping the shield…now!'_  There was a shimmer near groups of trees at either end of the battlefield.  A battle cry went out as hundreds of arrows flew through the air.  The vampire's numbers dropped quickly as volley after volley flew.  Finally there were only five left as Harry stopped the fight.

     "Let us go human," one said.

     "Not before you tell the King and me who sent you," Harry replied. 

     "I cannot tell you what I do not know."

     "Then who can tell me?"

     "We do not know who.  We received a letter from someone.  That letter said to attack and if we were victorious then we would get our reward.  It said that the person would know either way if we won or lost.  I cannot imagine how….aggh!"

     Before anyone could stop it the five remaining vampires burned to the ground.  Harry looked to the ashes then closed his eyes.  "When I catch the person whose responsible for this their head belongs to me," he said coldly.  He sheathed his swords and called for his cloak and staff.  There was a bright flash of lightning and he was gone.

     "I never knew he could do that," Godric said turning.  "Did anyone else know?"  After watching them shake their collective heads he clapped his hands and everything started to fix itself.  

     The King dispersed the guards and commended Lamdriel and Elric.  "You two did well.  I'm proud of you both."

     "Thank you my King," Elric answered for both of them.

     Harry sat alone in one of the highest trees on the outskirts of Galelmial.  With his staff he created a home for himself with just a few amenities.  For some reason he chose almost everything to be of crystal.  He created a sword block to keep the blades of his Katanas sharp.  He reached over to set his staff next to the bed when the stone started to glow.  He looked at it and saw an image. 

     _"The boy is powerful," the figure said.  "The vampires had no chance.  I must find out who his adversary is.  I would send you little one but I must keep you a secret from the others."_

_     "I know master."_

_     "Welcome, little one, to your new home.  Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets."  _

     The images faded, but left Harry with anger.  _'It was him.'_  Harry huffed and walked across to the kitchen and made a cup of tea.  _'If he wants to know then he'll have to kill me for that information.  He doesn't realize the full extent of my power.  In time he will pay for his treachery.'  Harry didn't realize that he was squeezing his mug.  It shattered in his hand as the images from his staff ran through his mind.    _


	58. The Skirmish of Diagon Alley

**The Skirmish of Diagon Alley**

     After Harry and his parents left Ron and Hermione's daily schedule intensified.  When they woke up in the morning they went for runs and then had a workout in the gym that was installed at the behest of Sirius and Remus.  When they finished their workout they showered and changed and went straight to the library until Professor McGonagall came to get them for their anamagus training.  They had already completed half the work for seventh year Transfiguration when Professor Snape gave them the first dose of Anamagus Potion.  This would tell them if they had the ability to have a form and give them a view of the animal they were to become.  When Hermione took the potion it was clear that she would have two forms - the first being an owl and the second a lioness.  When Ron took his something different happened.  His first form was that of a badger, the symbol of Hufflepuff House.  There was however a puff of smoke and two blue eyes looking at him when the badger faded.  There was an eerie reddish glow that surrounded the eyes and then there was nothing.  The only thing that Professor McGonagall said was 'interesting' and that she would have to speak with the headmaster about it.  

     At the end of the week an owl arrived at the Burrow from Professor Dumbledore.  It said that all of the professors gave them top marks for their summer homework, and were greatly impressed at the effort Ron put towards his.  Molly was extremely happy about that and decided they would have a dinner outside in the yard.  She fire called Dumbledore to invite him and the rest of the staff that could come to join them.  The party was a great success as the entertainment came from Fred and George who put on a fantastic fireworks display.

     It was the beginning of the last two weeks of the summer when Ginny fire called Hermione at Potter Manor.  "Hey Hermione," she said calmly

     "Hey Gin," she replied.  "How are you?"

     "I'm okay.  I'm at Hogwarts with Draco.  We're visiting Professor Snape.  He wants Draco to become his apprentice."

     "That's a big honor Ginny.  I hope he said yes."

     "He did.  We talked about it at length last night with his mother.  The reason that I'm calling is that Professor Dumbledore said that we could go to Diagon Alley if we needed to.  I know that Draco needed new dress robes and he's getting a list of things from Severus."

     "Oh then I might want to talk to Minnie about the Transfiguration classes that I'll be involved in.  I'll tell Ron and we'll meet you in the Leaky Caldron in an hour."

     "Great.  That will give me time to call Neville and see if he has to go.  Maybe he'll bring along his girlfriend."

     "What girlfriend?  I didn't know he was with someone.  Who is it?"

     "I don't know.  The only thing he said was that we wouldn't believe it."

     "Really?"  Just then she saw Ron enter the living room, "Ron's here so we'll see you in a bit."

     "Okay."

     With that Ginny's head left the fire and the two heirs were alone.  "What did Ginny want?" asked Ron.

     "She said that she and Draco are going to Diagon Alley and asked us to go.  Professor Dumbledore suggested that we all go to get what we need for our classes that we will be teaching and helping with."

     Ron nodded in agreement.  "Now, what's that about Neville?"

     "It seems that he has a girlfriend, and Ginny said that maybe she would persuade him to bring her along."

     "I guess I should call Lavender then."

     "Yes, but you can do that after I talk to Professor McGonagall."  She turned and tossed in a pinch of powder from the side of the fire place.  "Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts," she called out.

     Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk when her fire place flamed up and the head of Hermione Granger floated in the flames.  "Good Morning Ms. Granger," she said.

     "Good morning professor," she replied.  "I was wondering if I could speak with you if you aren't too busy."

     "Not at all Ms. Granger and I thought I told you to call me Minnie."  She put her quill down and gave one of her rare smiles.  "What can I do for you?"

     "Well it seems that Professor Dumbledore suggested to Ginny that the Student Professors go to Diagon Alley to get what we needed for our classes.  I was wondering if there was something else that I could read that would help me with the Transfiguration Classes."

     "You already have the text books, but there is one book that you do not have.  That particular book is under lock and key at Flourish and Blotts."

     "Why is that?"

     "Well put simply, it contains the information about how to become an anamagus.  I will send an owl to the store so that they can get a copy out for you."

     "Thank you Minnie.  Who is the author?"  

     This time Hermione saw a smile come quickly from her professor.  "I am.  I expect that you will have many questions."

     "I'm sure that I will also.  Thank you so much.  We will be back to the manor at six.  Would you like to come to the manor for dinner?  I'm sure that Dobby and Winki would love to cook a large dinner, and I can ask Dobby to see if Professors Dumbledore and Snape are available."

     "That would be nice, but there is no need to send Dobby.  I have a meeting with them in an hour.  I'm sure we will see you then."

     "Okay then we'll see you later." 

     Ron called over to Lavender's house and invited her to go with the rest of the group.  She of course agreed and met everyone there.  The only person they were waiting on was Neville, but they didn't have to wait long as the fireplace in the Leaky Caldron roared with green flames.

     "Hey guys," Neville said stepping out.  "How are you doing?"

     Before they could answer the fire roared again as a person stepped out in the form of Parvati Patil.  "Hi Neville," she said.  

     He walked over and kissed her on the cheek.  "Hi Parvati," he replied.  He turned around to see the smiling faces of the group.  "Ah, everyone you know Parvati," he said warily.  

     Lavender was the first to speak.  "When did this happen and why didn't you tell me?" she asked in the direction of her long time girlfriend.

     "Well you were so busy with Ron that I didn't want to distract you."  She smiled as she took Neville's hand.  "Don't worry girls we'll talk." 

     Draco cleared his throat and extended his hand.  "I know that we haven't really met so I just wanted to say hello."

     "I see Ginny has taught you manners Malfoy."  Instead of shaking his hand, she started to poke Draco.  "If you hurt her we'll kill you.  Got it?"

     "Yes, but I already had that talk with her brothers."

     "They are boys Draco.  We are women.  Don't ever forget that."  She extended her own hand to shake his.  "Parvati Patil," she said.  "I'm pleased to meet you, Draco Malfoy."

     "Pleasure, Professor Patil," he said smiling.  

     "What does that mean?" Parvati asked.

     "What he means is that the professors have decided that there will be Student Professors to help with their classes," Ginny said.  "That's why we're here.  Draco has Potions.  Hermione has Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Defense Against the Dark Arts, Neville has Herbology, you and Lavender have Divination and I have Charms.  There will be a few others, but that about rounds it out."

     Ron took charge and brought them all out into the alley.  "Okay everyone our first stop is Flourish and Blotts," he said.  He saw Hermione looking at him with wide eyes.  "What?  If that wasn't our first stop then you would have yelled.  Dumbledore said to be quick and efficient so let's go."

     Once they got to the bookstore there was the hustle and bustle of the previous years, but much to their credit they waded through like professionals.  Hermione went over to the owner and asked for her book.  The gentleman had a smile on his face as he reached under the counter and got it for her.  They all paid for their books and went to the Apothecary to renew their Potion packs and for Draco to get things he needed for his apprenticeship.  That was a large amount so the shop keeper said that he would have the things sent to Hogwarts.  

     The group was having lunch at the Leaky Caldron when there was an explosion in the alley.  Someone was blown through the shop window as cries of Death Eater attack ran everywhere.  Ron was quickly on his feet looking out through the window.  "There's about fifty of them," he said.  "No one is apparating out so I would have to guess they've erected an anti apparition field.  Parvati and Neville I'm sending you to Hogwarts.  Gather the Professors, and tell Professor Dumbledore that I have assumed control and to activate their rings.  Go now."  In an instant they were gone.  "Gin, I'm sending you and Draco to the joke shop.  The twins might need some help.  Block the floo as soon as you arrive.  We'll get to you another way."  Ron hugged his sister.  "Please be careful Ginny."

     "I will Ron," she replied.  She and Draco ran into the fire place and screamed Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  In a flash they were gone.  

     "What now?" Hermione asked.  "We're in a lot of trouble and it's complete chaos out there.  We've got to do something."

     Ron felt a glow around his hand and smiled.  "They activated their rings.  Let's get out there and show them that we won't lie down for that lunatic."  He stood on a chair and cleared his throat.  "Everyone please listen to me," he started.  "We're leaving here and going out into the fight.  Those of you who want to help come with us now."  He jumped down and went over to Tom.  "No matter what, you must hold your position here.  This is the only way we can safely get the people out of the alley.  We will be sending them in groups once we clear a section of the alley."

     "We'll be ready young Weasley just be careful.  I know that your mother will not be pleased if something bad happened."

     "Tell me about it.  Good luck."

     Ron, Hermione, Lavender and five others snuck out into the alley.  After a sneak attack they had disarmed and disabled seven Death Eaters.  They told a group of four about the escape plan and sent them on their way.  "I'm getting something from Ginny," he said.

*********************************************************************************************

     "Ron can you hear me?" she said.  "Blast these rings," she turned to the twins, "Ron won't answer.  He must be fighting with Hermione and Lavender."

     "Try again Gin," Fred said.  "He's got to know about the Dementors."

     "I know.  Ron can you hear me?  Ron?  Ronald Weasley, answer me!?"  There was soft warmth in her hand.

     "Ginny?" he asked.  "Are you alright?"

     "Ron they've got Dementors with them.  They're everywhere.  We've been driving them off but it's getting worse."

     "Hold on Ginny.  We'll get to you one way or the other.  I have an idea."

*********************************************************************************************

     Ron broke the connection to his sister just as a yellow light flashed over his head.  "They've brought Dementors with them," he told the group.  "Wait Dad's calling."

     "Ron, are you there son?" the voice of Arthur Weasley said.

     "Yeah we're here, but there is a problem."

     "That's why I'm calling.  Your mother called and said that yours and Ginny's arms were directed at mortal peril then I got a call from Albus saying that you sent Neville to him.  We tried to get to you but we can't."

     "Yes I know.  They put up anti apparition wards all over the place.  The only place were you would be able to get here by would be the Leaky Caldron, but we're using it to get people out of here."

     "What about the twins' shop?"

     "No good either.  I had them block off the floo as soon as Ginny and Draco arrived.  I didn't want them to be caught in the middle of two groups of Death Eaters."

     "Any other suggestions Mr. Weasley?" the voice of Professor Dumbledore drifted through.

     "Yes sir, but I have no idea if it will work."

     "Why's that son?" asked Arthur.

     "Ginny called me and said that there were Dementors there.  You'd be walking right into a trap, unless---LOOK OUT!"

     There was an explosion heard throughout the group of adults.  Yells of panic ran through the link.  

     "Mr. Weasley?!" called Professor Dumbledore.

     "Ron! Son?  Are you there?" screamed a frantic Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

     The sound of coughing echoed through the link.  "We're alright," Ron said.  "It's getting bad out here." 

     "What's your plan son?" asked Mr. Weasley.

     "I'm going to try to unblock the wards around the joke shop.  I don't know if or how long I can hold them open so you better be quick about it.  I would suggest that you have your Patronus ready."

     "What are you going to try Mr. Weasley?" asked Professor Snape.

     "Well Hermione and I have the ability to apparate, but just not into Hogwarts.  If our power as the Heirs of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw can get us through then we might be able to get you through as well.  It's the only shot we've got."

     "Then let's make it a good one son," Mr. Weasley said.

     "Ronald Weasley," the stern voice of Molly rang in his mind.  "You two best be careful."

     "We will mum.  I love you, you know."

     "I know son.  Now go and get your sister."

     Nothing else needed to be said after that.  Something inside him clicked.  His love for Ginny outweighed everything.  He took hold of Hermione and Lavender and together they apperated to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  There was an element of surprise that kept the Death Eaters from charging, but it didn't hold for long.  Coldness swept through them the instant they arrived, but Ronald Weasley would have none of that though.  He had to protect his family and friends.  His robes began to change into his ancestral battle robes.  The Black Knight that was on the front seemed to jump out as he forcefully yelled out the spell.  "Expecto Patronum!"  A golden otter stayed in front of him as to protect him from danger.  Energy crackled around him as he held up his sword.  A sphere of red energy appeared at the top of the sword.  It floated above him and expanded around the joke shop.  "Dad now!" he yelled.

     There was another cry of a Patronus as the silvery form of a book appeared, but as the book opened an owl flew out of its pages along with something else.  Hermione smiled as she saw the silvery form.

     Several pops were heard around the area as the reinforcements arrived.  The Order of the Phoenix along with aurors and hit wizards from the Ministry of Magic appeared.  They all were calling out different spells, but most were dumbfounded by what they saw flying past them.  They were brought out of their stupor when a voice broke through the silence.  It wasn't the voice of Dumbledore, Ron, or an auror.  It was the voice of Ginny Weasley.  

     As Ginny fired off spells in every direction she was pointing over to where a large group of Death Eaters were gathered around Flourish and Blotts.  They were terrorizing what seemed to be first and second years.  "You there," she barked to the closest Hit Wizard.  "I think those people over there need some help.  Take some of your group and head that way."  She noted that the wizard flicked a salute and went that way with others following.  If by instinct she felt a spell coming at her so she turned away as it just barely flew by.  "Stupify!" she screamed back.  The Death Eater was knocked out as his mask fell off.  

     "Goyle," Draco's voice spoke up.  "That means Crabbe is somewhere near by.  Let's be careful Gin."

     "Relashio!" said a voice from behind them.

     Draco pushed Ginny out of the way as he sidestepped the spell.  "Glacialas Crysalis!" she screamed.  The Death Eater was encased in a frozen tomb.

     "Crucio!" 

     "Aggh!!" screamed Ginny.

     "NO!  GINNY!!"  Time seemed to stop as Draco spun around to see Ginny on the ground screaming.  He could feel the anger rise in him.  He heard the war cries of the Weasley brothers starting to move to their sister's aide.  Before they took a second step the alleyway exploded in extreme heat behind him as the flames surrounded him.  He held out his hand and pushed the flames to the Death Eater.  All that was left were the charred remains of two Death Eaters.  He ran over to her and pulled her from the ground.  "Are you alright Gin?" he asked.

     "Just…hurts…everywhere," she said grasping for breath.

     "I know," he said sympathetically.  He pulled a vial out from his pouch.  This will ease the pain from the curse a bit.  Severus said that it works wonders."  He smiled at her and poured some down her throat.  "There you go.  Now we're going to get some cover."  He pulled her up with him and slowly made their way to the joke shop.  The others gave them cover until they were inside.

     From down the street the Dark Mark went up.  There was an eerie laugh that went out as it flew in the air.  There were screams from both Death Eater and Dementors as the street began to fill with Patroni and more wizards.  Red eyes were cold with fury as he saw the Headmaster of Hogwarts appear from nothingness.  He began his walk up the street as his anger grew with each step.  

     Albus Dumbledore calmly surveyed the carnage that was around him.  He looked in the sky and saw the Dark Mark floating there.  His eyes shifted downward to meet a pair of red eyes that seemed to look through him.  He calmly walked towards the man with his wand held firmly in his hand as his bright blue aura surrounded him crackling with energy.

     They were half way to each other as fifteen Dementors passed between them heading for Dumbledore.  Only one person besides Dumbledore saw them.  Hermione Granger looked to Dumbledore and then him.  She would not allow her fiancé to come home to a world without his mentor.  She began to glow as the others around her looked at her in awe.  Her wand was replaced with a staff as her robes began to change.  "Expecto Patronum!" she yelled.  As before her book began its flight to the Dementors opening up so that an owl could fly out of its pages.  The owl, as before, had a companion.  There sitting proudly on a broomstick was the now golden form of Harry Potter cutting through the air.  

     The two men stopped to watch the group of Patroni, led by the form of Harry Potter, attack the Dementors.  Albus Dumbledore smiled as he never tired seeing Harry fly around on his broomstick.  His opponent seemed to do the opposite.  After the Dementors were destroyed the Harry Patronus hovered between the two wizards.

     "Where is he Dumbledore?" asked Voldemort.  "Where is Potter hiding?"

     Dumbledore didn't get to answer him though.  It seemed that Hermione's Patronus had a mind of its own.  It took off like a shot and flew into Voldemort.  He was thrown off his feat and into a wall.  As he rose from the debris he was hit with two very powerful Reductor Curses and was blown down into the street.  Crawling out of the hole he was in he signaled to his Death Eaters to retreat as he himself disappeared.

     "Is everyone alright?" asked Ron.

     There were nods from the others and a smile from Dumbledore.  "You all did very good work today," he began.  

     "Yes they did," said the voice of Mr. Weasley.  "All of you should be proud.  You handled yourselves in good fashion."

     Remus and Sirius came jogging up the street.  "Everything is all clear," Remus said.  

     "We checked down Knockturn Alley too," Sirius said.  "There's no trace of them anywhere."

     "That's good to hear," replied Arthur.

     "I had a question though," Remus started.  "I was wondering if I saw what I thought I saw."

     "What did you see?" asked Hermione.

     "I thought I saw Harry on a broomstick as a Patronus."

     "Then you saw correctly."  Hermione smiled.  "After my owl flew out of my book the pages turned and Harry's form flew out.  He is my happiest thought you know."

     "Yes we all know," Lavender said with a snicker.

     _A lone set of eyes pulled back into the darkness of shadows created by the gap in between buildings.  'Hmm…I didn't think that it was possible.  I need to check my records to be sure, but even if there is nothing he's not going to like what I show him about the Weasley boy._

     The rest of the day was filled with shopping and the occasional picture taking from the reporters of the Daily Prophet.  Lavender and Parvati had relatives over their houses so they needed to leave.  Neville was about to leave when an owl dropped a letter in his hair.  He saw that it was from Professor Dumbledore and handed it to Ron.  "We're requested at Hogwarts," he told the others.

     "That's all?" asked Ginny.

     "Yeah," Ron said.  "Listen Gin, I know that you and Draco have been practicing stuff from the books at the manor so when we get to Hogwarts I want you to put up a strong security charm, and see if you can check for Death Eaters.  I know that you're stronger than most of us with Charms so do your best."  He saw Draco looking bewildered.  "Look guys we almost had our heads handed to us today.  We have that decree from Judge Reynolds and dad so I think we ought to take advantage."

     "I was thinking the same thing Ron," Ginny said.  "I'm going to explain it to them so that it's understood that we're in this fight too."

     "Then let's go explain it to them," Hermione said.  

     Ron, Hermione, Neville Ginny and Draco took the floo to the Three Broomsticks and walked up to the castle.  When they got to the Headmaster's Office they gave the password and walked up to the office.  There they saw Professor Dumbledore talking to a group of professors.  When he turned to see the returning group he smiled.  "Ah, here are Hogwarts' newest professors now."

     Everyone sat down as Mr. Weasley cleared his throat.  The room came to order.  "Thank you," he started.  "Before we begin I will ask Professor Flitwick for a security charm so that we cannot repeat to anyone what is said here today."

     "There's no need for that dad," Ginny spoke up.  "Ron asked me to do it as soon as we walked in the room as well as check for Death Eater spies.  We're just waiting for Bill and Charlie to come before we complete the spell."

     The tiny Charms Professor looked confused.  "What spell did you use Ms. Weasley?" he asked.

     "It is an ancient Sodalis spell called Pharotium Sodasecetum or the Pharaoh's Solitary Secret," was her reply.

     "Once the pharaoh's people were in the room he had his wizard cast the spell that would bind any from telling what plans were being made," Draco continued.  "I think that a lot of early ward creations were based on that spell."

     There was a murmur around the group as the doors to the office opened to let Bill and Charlie Weasley in the room.  Bill stopped their forward motion and whipped out his wand.  "Everyone quiet please," he commanded.

     "What is it, Bill?" Charlie asked.

     "There's a private security curse around the group," he said quietly.  Bill tried a few things, but was stumped.  "Professor Flitwick, did you do this?" he asked his old Charms Professor.

     "Not I Mr. Weasley," he replied.  "This is the work of my Student Professor.  I do believe that you are familiar with her."  He pointed to Ginny.  

     "Ginny!?" he asked in surprise.  "How did you know how?  It's very advanced magic."

     "I've been taking liberties with some of the books in Malfoy Manor.  I've learned a lot of stuff."

     "I'm impressed," Charlie said.  

     "That makes the two of us," Bill said.  "I guess our little sister is growing up."

     Ginny smiled at her two older siblings and let them pass through the barrier they all were sitting in.  She nodded at Draco and they both waved their wands in the air.  There was a flash of white and red when they were done.  "The nature of the charm will not take effect until we all leave this room," she said standing.  "We just sealed the room off from anyone who wishes to enter.  There will be nothing left to chance now.  Ron, Neville, Hermione, Draco and I discussed it, and there's going to be some changes here from now on."

     "What do you have in mind Ginny?" asked Mr. Weasley.

     "Well since we're all pretty much sitting ducks until Harry returns from his training I think that we, meaning the Student Professors, should receive extra training as well."

     "That makes sense," Neville said.  "I don't think that I should be the only one getting extra help."

     "Hermione and I are getting extra help too," Ron said.  "I agree with Ginny.  I think you should call for the others.  You can call it a planning schedule for the Student Professors."

     "An excellent idea Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said.  "I think that should be a priority.  Are there any other concerns?"

     "We need to know who is coming so we can put them up someplace," Hermione said.  "I don't think that we should be apart from each other.  If we are to be respected by the other students, as you are, then we need to be a cohesive group.  That means meetings with you as well as ourselves so that we can plan out classes."

     "As there are two weeks left I think that we should begin immediately." Professor McGonagall said.  "As you are Head Boy and Girl I think it wise to place you in charge of your group."

     "Then I think we soy and Girl I think it wise to place you in charge of your group." we, meaning the student professors, should rhould get them here by tonight," Ron said.  "Let's call their houses and get them in gear."  

     "The fire place is at your disposal Mr. Weasley," said an amused Dumbledore.  

     Ron and Hermione called everyone on the list and told them that they were needed at Hogwarts to start meetings with the professors.  They left them one hour to pack and then they would be picked up by the Ministry.  

     "Okay Professor," Hermione said.  "Everyone is getting ready.  We should start picking them up within the hour.  Their parents were excited to learn that they were picked as Student Professors so they had no problem letting them go."

     "Excellent Ms. Granger," he replied.  "Now on to other business.  As you all are aware Mr. Potter is away training.  We cannot allow any mistakes when it comes to Death Eaters or Lord Voldemort.  We cannot let any information loose.  As some of you know Harry has mastered quite a few things so the element of surprise is on our side."

     When Charlie raised his hand Dumbledore nodded in his direction.  "I was wondering if there was a way I could help out here Professor," he said.  "I know how important security is going to be.  I talked to a few people and if it helps, we believe that with a few modifications to the grounds you could have a few dragons here for the school term.  I'd be willing to offer my help of course.  Between the two of us I think that Hagrid and I should be able to handle them."

     "I think that is a splendid idea, but I must have the approval of the Hogwarts Governors and the Minister of Magic."

     "Well you've got my vote," Mr. Weasley said.  "To be honest I think your mother would kill me if I said no."

     Draco then stood up.  "If you would excuse me I need to make a few calls."

     "Draco?" Ginny started.

     "It's okay Gin," he said.  "I'll be a few moments."

    As he left the others went on with the discussion.  "I need to know what reserves we have," Ron said.  "If there is an attack at school we must have a plan of action."

     "I was thinking of putting aurors and hit wizards in Hogsmeade," Mr. Weasley said.  "Perhaps when we begin to modify the grounds for the dragons we could build a place for them to stay and train."

     "That's if we get their approval," Professor Snape sneered.  "You know how long it takes them to make a decision about simple things.  These are dragons for Merlin's sake."

     "There's no need to worry about that Professor," Draco's voice floated in.  "As my father has...died I am heir to the Malfoy fortune.  Not only did he leave the Malfoy fortune, but his titles as well."  Draco stood tall as he walked over to his chair.  "As the youngest Hogwarts Governor it gives me great pleasure to inform you, Professor Dumbledore that we have decided that in the interest of...education that it would be an interesting learning experience if we were to include dragons on the list of the Care of Magical Creatures."  He saw Dumbledore and the others start to smile.  "We also thought that it would be prudent to hire a second Professor to help Professor Hagrid with these dragons."  He turned to Charlie and smiled.  "As it turns out, someone mentioned that the Minister of Magic's son, who just happens to be a Dragon Keeper, had returned home to visit his parents.  They mentioned sending an owl, but I explained that the Minister himself was here talking with the Headmaster.  I offered to pass the message along to him as a favor to the board.  Needless to say they agreed."

     Professor Snape snorted.  "I see that you inherited your father's sense of politics Draco.  I'm impressed."

     "I hope you're hungry Draco," Ginny said as she squeezed his hand.

     "Why's that?" he asked.

     "When Molly finds out that you found a way to keep Charlie home she's going to cook a feast and a half," Mr. Weasley said.  He stood up and took out his pocket watch.  "I'm going to head back to the Ministry and start sending out the aurors.  I'm going to send two aurors per student so that they get here without incident."

     "Dad, why not send them to the burrow and their luggage here?" Ginny asked.  "We'll head home to help mum and tell her the good news at the same time."

     "Ron and I can go to Potter Manor to ask Dobby to come and help," Hermione suggested.  "I don't think he would mind helping Molly and Minki in the kitchen."

     "I think that's a wonderful idea," Mr. Weasley said.  "Just don't tell her about the job offer until we're all together.  I think it will be more special for her that way.  Albus you and the others are welcome to join us as well.  I'm sure that Molly won't take 'no' for an answer."

     "I think we can do that," he replied.  "Bill would you gather up a few members of the Order to help out where you can?"

     "Not a problem professor."

     "Now I think I need to make a fire call to Alastor.  I would like him to start your training tomorrow.  This meeting is concluded."

     The group gathered up their things and went their separate ways.  An half an hour later they met at the Burrow and told Molly the good news.  To say she was happy would be an understatement.  She and the two house elves cooked a meal that would rival Hogwarts itself.  The party lasted until midnight when Molly declared that the children needed to get to sleep.  No one was willing to argue.

A/N:  Hello to all.  I know that it has been a very long time since I've updated but with college comes tons of work.  I'm going to try to update more often, and in another month I graduate and will work more on the story.  I still have a lot of work to do with this so I hope that you bear with me. There will be some parts that will be confusing at times, but I will smooth them out in the later chapters.  I want to thank you all for your patience and your reviews.  All of you have been a great bunch so thanks!


	59. The Book of Slytherin

**The Book of Slytherin**

Past………

Journal Entry --- 

     There was a new occurrence today.  Godric brought a new student today.  According to Godric his parents died in a fire.  He seems nice enough, but I sense something.  When I tested him I conjured a snake.  He _talked_ with it.  He's a Parselmouth just like me.  Thank Merlin he's a pureblood.  I'll have to see if I can find his family line.

Journal Entry ---

     The young boy is beginning to progress nicely.  He is eager to learn what I have to teach him.  He's fairly well in Potions, but I can certainly change that.  He has a thirst to learn about them so I will do what I must to ensure that he will know everything there is.  With his Parseltongue ability and Potions knowledge I may be able to mold him into a new apprentice.  There is something that bothers me.  I walk by his room at night and hear him crying.  My guess is that he misses his family.  I noticed that he does not sleep very well.  When I asked him about it he said that he rarely ever does.  

Journal Entry ---

     My apprentice waits for my orders.  He will either prove his worth to me or die in the process.  The boy is getting much better.  His development is increasing rapidly.  It will be interesting to see how he copes with the stealth of Strangvied.  

Journal Entry --- 

     That blundering good for nothing botched up the attack.  I had to take him to Bulgaria to get him away from Godric and the others.  We erased his memories, but it didn't work.  I blocked the charms with a Parseltongue Charm that I've been working on.  I wasn't going to do it at first, but when I needed a puppet to make the others see a villain he was the one I chose.  It was the charm that resisted the effects of the truth serum and the erasure, but now I have to find a new face to keep up the charade.  

     On a side note: I had Strangvied start preparations for a school that will teach others about the Dark Arts.  He's calling it Durmstrang.  He better not fail me again.  I have completed construction on my Chamber of Secrets.  I will leave a basilisk there to grow untouched by anyone, but my heir.  This journal will search out those of Slytherin blood whether that person knows it or not.  I will leave an essence here in this book so that my heir can communicate with me.  I can only hope that the person decides to carry on my noble work.

Journal Entry ---

     I have found a way to enter another person's mind.  I have rummaged around in the average wizard's mind to see their secrets.  They have no clue as to my being there.  I've tried it on our young guest, but have failed in any attempt to access his memories.  I will have to try harder.

     Side note: Could this young boy throw off the effectiveness of the Imperious?  I must try.  

Journal Entry ---

     I sent a group of a hundred Vampires to the reception site.  Godric's home in the Elven Kingdom has many wards but I made sure that they could get around them so that the attack could go off without a problem.  Everything was going as planned.  We were loosing the fight when the boy came to the rescue.  I don't know how he knew, but he did.  He defeated them with the help of Prince Elric and Captain Lamdriel's forces, but not before we took a number of warriors from their ranks.  There was something else of note.  Godric lets him use his sword when he battles.  I know that we are training him for something, but I do not know what it is.  His visit to the Elven Kingdom bothers me.  His new Katanas were made here so why did he come?  Those blades are brand new.         

     I leave this journal to my heir with hopes that one day the Slytherin will rule over the lands as we were meant to.  By reading and learning all that is in this book you will have the power to conquer those who stand in the way of greatness.  It is the destiny of the Slytherin to rule the world.  

     Go in search of the Basilisk's Eye.  It lies deep within the forest of the Great River.  High above all others in the center of the Devil's Caldron.  If you are the one to harness the power to overcome the obstacle set before you, you must learn to control the element that is the direct opposite of the one most considered our own.  There will be tests along the way to prove your worth.      

     I know that Godric and Rowena will grow old with Helga at their side.  I am going on a journey that will take me far away from here.  I will go to the Devil's Caldron to make sure that only my heir can reach the eye.  Until that time this book shall remain in the chamber along with its guardian.  I have no doubt that it will carry out my orders.  I can only hope that it doesn't fall into the hands of that fool Godric or one of his heirs.

     If you are reading this you should know that you now have enough power to use the spells and enchantments in this book.  You will go to the Devil's Caldron and take the Basilisk's Eye.  Here, in the deeper part of this book, you will find instructions to create a staff.  Place the Eye in the crown of the staff and everything I know shall be passed to you.  I wish you luck in your quest.

*******************************************************************************

Present

     In a darkened house a lone figure sits in front of a burning fire.  He stares at the flames thinking on the events that have occurred over the past months.  Absentmindedly he rubs his neck where a scar now lay given to him by his one true enemy.  A large shadow eclipses his own as he rises from the chair.

     "_Is everything alright, Master?" a voice echoed in his mind._

_     "No my friend," he replied.  "The boy has disappeared.  No one knows where he is, and I cannot find him through our bond."_

_     "My apologies if I overstep my bounds Master, but I could go to the -" _

_     "Yes, yes," he turned and smiled evilly.  "It is the only logical choice.  I must have answers.  You know what must be done?"_

_     "Yes, my Master."_

_     "Good."  He turned back to the window as the shadow moved across the wall.  "Oh yes.  There's one other thing my old friend."_

_     The shadow paused and turned.  "Yes Master?"_

_     "If the opportunity arises you have my permission to kill the traitors."_

_     "Thank you Master."_

_     The man turned again to face his only friend.  "You're quite welcome Nagani.  I know you will not fail me."  Voldemort laughed as his familiar slithered out of his presence.  He breathed deeply as he regained his composure.  "Where are you Potter?" he asked angrily._

     As a Death Eater walked to the edge of Hogsmeade no one noticed that a snake slithered down behind him.  The young man saw the shadow of the snake go towards the end of the trail that led to Hogwarts but lost it in the shadows of the night.  He decided that he would go about his business when he felt a sharp pain in the side of his leg.  As he looked down he saw that the snake had returned to kill him.  His vision blurred and he began to fall on the ground.  The last thing he saw was the snake slithering away in the night.  

     Nagani made her way to the castle and searched for a way in.  Soon she found it and made her way to the dungeons.  There she found a quiet dark spot to watch the comings and goings of Professor Snape.  While there she found that the young Malfoy was going to be training under him to become a Potion Master. She also heard men talking about the new potions lab that Snape had wanted.  They were to spare no expense in creating the lavish lab.  Finding nothing of importance concerning Harry, she silently moved away from the men and resumed her position at the end of the hallway.  

     The next day Nagani decided to move up into the regular hallways that were near the Great Hall.  It was there that she found some clue as to where her master's nemesis was.

     "Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore began.  "I was wondering if you ever heard your father mention anything about the Chamber of Secrets."

     "Nothing really sir," Draco replied.  "When he gave Ginny the diary it was supposed to help bring her essence to Voldemort.  As hers faded his was to become stronger.  Then he would be the only one to walk out from the chamber."

     "I see.  I think when he returns we need to see if Harry can do something about the chamber.  If my suspicions are correct it could be another way into the castle that must be locked."

     "Do we know when he's coming back?" asked Ginny.

     "No Ms. Weasley," Dumbledore smiled at her.  "I do not wish to ask Hermione about it either.  She does not seem to be taking his absence well.  I don't even know if she knows."

     "I would guess that he wouldn't tell her," Remus spoke up.  "I don't think it would be tactfully sound to let her know that information.  She might not be able to block it from someone who is strong in Legitimacy."

     "Quite true Remus."  Dumbledore looked in thought as he glanced down at his watch.  "I do believe you three need to be somewhere."  He got up and bid them farewell.  

     "Come on guys," Remus said.  "If we're late then Professor McGonagall is going to kill us."

     The trio left the great hall unaware that they were being followed by Nagani.  She kept up with them as close as possible and reached the Transfiguration Room a little behind them.  As she listened she heard what, was a lesson of some sort, and slithered away.

     Taking a chance Nagani moved toward the very seldom used girl's lavatory that was the home of Moaning Myrtle.  She moved under the door and looked around.  Remembering what Voldemort told her about the chamber she moved to the faucet to look for the marking described by her master.  

     _"Open," she hissed._

      The entrance opened and she slid down into the beginning of the chamber.  As she slithered through the rubble she came to the solid door that hid the real chamber.  Acting on impulse she hissed at the door to open.  As it did, Nagani saw the statues that Lord Slytherin created a thousand years ago lining the chamber. 

     There was a faint glow in the chamber as she made her way down the passage.  As she got closer she saw the unmistakable form of the basilisk that was killed by Harry.  Not wanting to stay there she started to explore the chamber slowly.  There was a door that was embedded into the wall that had the look of having scales instead of wood.  She tried opening up the door as she did with the entrance to the chamber, but it did not work.  She gave up after a few tries and moved on.  After finding a warm place to stay she curled up and rested for the night. 

     A soft green glow started to grow within the room.  There was a thick black tome that had a serpent crest in the center.  It was the eyes of the serpent that were glowing.  The door opened with a click as the glow started to escape it.  Nagani was up with the click of the door and hid herself well.  She kept silent watch over the area that she could see.  There was nothing to prepare her for what she saw.  There was a man dressed in dark green robes that floated past.  _'A ghost,'_ she thought.  She waited until it passed and followed.  After a few moments it stopped and turned.

     _"I thought there was a presence here, but instead I find you," the ghost said._

_     "Who are you?" Nagani asked._

_     "I am a memory stored in a book from long ago."_

_     "How do you know my language?  Only my master and that boy know it.  Who are you?"_

_     "You have a master who speaks Parseltongue?  Who is this boy you speak of?"_

_     "My master is Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin.  The boy is his nemesis, Harry Potter."_

_     "Both are speakers?"_

_     "Yes.  Who are you?"_

_     "I am a memory just as I told you.  I'm the guardian of a book that was left to my heir, but since there are two who speak I cannot know to whom this book belongs."_

_     "Then you are Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."_

_     The ghost smiled.  "Yes, but I am just an echo."_

_     "I must tell my master, but for now I must go and make my way back to the castle."_

_     "No my friend," the ghost said.  "If your master is my heir than this book is of the utmost importance.  Go back to the room and curl yourself around the book.  Look into the eyes of the serpent and say your destination.  Only then will I be able to inform my heir of his destiny.  You must tell him that to open up the book he must speak to it in Parseltongue."_

     Nagani slithered back to the room that the book was in and did as she was told.  Instantly she was brought back to the Riddle House on the outside of the living room.  She heard talking and looked between the cracks in the door.  Lord Voldemort was talking to the Death Eaters about the failed attempt to take Diagon Alley.  After cursing every one of them he let them go with a warning that they wouldn't soon forget.  The door slid open to reveal Nagani.

     _"Master I have returned," Nagani said as she entered the room.  "I have brought something of interest."_

_     "Is it one of the traitor's heads?"_

_     "No master.  I was gathering information when I went into the chamber.  It was there that I found this."  She uncurled herself from the book and presented it to him.  "Master you must speak to it in our language."_

_     Voldemort looked curiously at the book.  He was feeling the magic within the book and smiled.  "Reveal yourself to me."  _

_     The eyes of the serpent opened to look at Voldemort.  It hissed at him and started to glow green.  The cover opened and started to write.  "Who are you?" asked the book.  "Speak and you will be heard."_

_     "I am Lord Voldemort," he said allowed._

_     "Who are you?" the book asked again._

_     Nagani could feel his anger rise and started to speak.  "Master, tell it that you are the heir of the great one."_

_     "You had better be right Nagani," he said angrily.  "I am Lord Voldemort.  I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin – greatest of the Hogwarts Four."_

_     "Greetings Heir of Slytherin," the book said.  "As a safety ward Master Slytherin created a test.  Your blood will be tested.  If it does not match you will receive a fate worse than death.  Proceed or face the consequences."_

_     Voldemort placed the book on the table and sliced his finger.  He let a drop of blood fall on the pages of the book.  It soaked into the blank page and the book closed itself.  As it started to glow the serpent started to hiss again.  "You are not of Slytherin blood!" it screamed.  "You will be killed!"_

_     "I am the last heir of Salazar Slytherin.  I claim rights to your secrets.  Now open up to me."_

_     "I will do no such thing.  You blood reeks of our enemy, and you shall be deal with."  The serpent's eyes glowed green and fired a spell at Voldemort. He tried to escape and found that he was trapped.  "You will now cease to exist!"  Voldemort screamed out in pain as his body was covered in a greenish glow.  "That is the pain of judgment you feel.  Now you will feel the sentence of judgment."  Voldemort screamed out in more pain._

_     As she looked on fearful for her master Nagani realized what the problem was.  "Master the spell you were reborn with needed the blood of an enemy."_

_     "Potter's blood," he screamed.  "Nagani you must tell it to stop.  It will not listen to me."_

_     "Book, please listen to what my master has to say," she hissed.  "Master Salazar, listen to my master's words, and he will tell you why your test is wrong."_

_     The book flashed and Voldemort's pain was ended.  The ghost that was in the book floated out of the serpent's mouth and looked to Nagani, "I will listen since you speak.  Tell me your explanation."_

_     Voldemort went into the story of his fall and eventual resurrection.  He then went on to tell him about what he wanted.  "If I was reborn with Potter's blood and you thought I was a Gryffindor then that means he is the Heir of Gryffindor.  His blood gave me the ability to bypass his mother's protection, and that would also mean that I could locate him through a spell."_

_     "That would be true if you had a pure source of blood, but you don't.  Your blood is mixed with his remember so it would give you a false reading.  This book is yours my heir.  Use it well and good luck to you."  The ghost nodded to Nagani and disappeared._

_     She moved over to the fire and turned to Voldemort.  "Master there was no sign of Potter at the castle."_

_     "What did you learn Nagani?" he replied._

_     "There will be some students that will be helping the professors.  Young Malfoy is apprentice to Snape.  There will be helpers in most of the classes.  The Werewolf and the Grim were in the library looking for something.  There were books all around them, but I do not know what they searched for.  There was talk of the Potter, but no location was given.  I have failed you Master."_

_     "Yes you have my friend, but look at what you have redeemed yourself with. Within this tome of Salazar Slytherin lie instructions to gain great power.  I must read this book carefully to learn those secrets.  Somewhere in here is the key to defeating Harry Potter."  Voldemort opened the book and started to laugh._

Days later……

     Voldemort entered the room with his robes billowing.  Looking around at his Death Eaters he smiled.  "Greetings to all," he started.  "You may rise."  There was a quick movement of black robes as he sat down in his throne.  "Report your findings."

     One person stepped forward.  "With your permission Master," he paused noticing Voldemort nodding.  "The anti-apparition wards were in place.  We don't know how they bypassed them."  He saw Voldemort start to raise his wand.  "We have however found something very interesting in the library.  Our research team has found out that while a Silver Patronus drives dementors away the Golden Patronus destroys them completely.  We have checked the records and found that only two people have been able to conjure one, but there were no names."

     Voldemort had enough.  "Crucio!" he said.  He relished the screams of agony coming from the crumpled form on the floor.  He released the spell and spoke quietly.  "If you recall there was a Golden Patronus flying on a broomstick yesterday for all to see.  Obviously you also forgot that it flew through me."  He saw one head shaking in the back row and distinctly heard the word _'idiot'_ being muttered.  He quickly rose to his feat and walked through the ranks stopping at this one person.  "If you have something to add then I suggest you open your mouth quickly.  Otherwise Smythe, I will deal with your arrogance slowly."  He turned and started to walk back to his chair.

     "I don't think that knowledge is arrogance my Lord."  Smythe started to walk forward.  "When I was in school my peers thought me to be a bookworm.  An observation that is very much correct.  I have traveled the world gathering knowledge that interests me.  While in your service I have kept a low profile, until now."  He stopped until he was five feet from the throne and pulled out his wand.

     "You dare raise your wand to me Smythe?" Voldemort asked.  "You are dangerously close to death my friend."

     "I am yours to command my Master," Smythe replied.  "I only ask to present my research so that I can pass my knowledge to you."

     "As I recall you were not on the research team."

     "That is correct Master, but as you have just witnessed your research team has failed you."  Voldemort seemed to consider this and motioned for him to continue.  He lowered his wand in Voldemort's direction and muttered something.  A black, marble table appeared in front of the throne as he walked closer to Voldemort.  Placing a large tome on the table he opened it to a section that he had marked.  "I found this tome in a library that was unearthed in Egypt.  It reads:  _'The old one foresaw the dark floaters in her mind's eye.  She summoned the help of the outsider and his companion.  When the time came the dark floaters were destroyed by a golden lion and owl.  The outsider was concerned about his school and called for his fire bird to take them away.'"_  He closed the tome and looked at Voldemort.

     "You have spoken eloquently Smythe.  This information gives you your life, but does not spare you from punishment."

     "Then before I receive punishment Master will you allow me to finish with my report?"

     "There's more you say?  Well then this should be interesting.  You may continue and for your sake I hope it is _very_ interesting."

     "After more research I found that this tome was written over one thousand years ago.  I have surmised that the outsider and companion that were spoken of were none other than Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw."  He walked to the side wall and ran his hands over tomes that were lining the shelving, chose one, and brought it over to the table.  "If you look at this text it tells us that the corporeal patronus of the founders were a lion, owl, badger and snake."  He pointed out the section and walked away from Voldemort.  He saw the questioning look on his master's face was about to speak, but he cut him off.  "Now you are wondering what this has to do with the attack that led us to see a Golden Patronus.  It is my belief that somewhere in the group that was accompanied by Headmaster Dumbledore there was an heir to a founder."

     Voldemort was taking a drink from a glass chalice when Smythe said that there was an heir present at the attack.  In a rage he shattered the glass in his hand and looked directly into the eyes of Smythe.  "Are you telling me that there is someone running around with that type of power and we didn't know about it?"

     "Yes my Lord, but that isn't all.  I know that what I'm about to say will anger you greatly."  Smythe steadied himself before dropping the other shoe.  "That particular Golden Patronus of Harry Potter came from the Mudblood witch Hermione Granger."

     Voldemort eyed Smythe carefully.  "Are you sure about this?"

     "Yes Master.  I saw her cast it myself and there was something else too.  Before she cast the spell she was surrounded by a light and her wand turned into a staff.  I have taken the memory and placed it into my pensive for you view."

     "Very good Smythe," Voldemort gazed into his eyes.  "For your years of loyalty and because you have uncovered more information than my original research team I will forego your punishment.  You may leave your pensive here, and I will see to it that you get it back in due time."

     "Yes my Lord, but there is more for me to tell you about.  You are no doubt wondering how the headmaster managed to enter the battle.  There is another memory in my pensive that will give you the answer.  Have you ever heard of the Knight of Hogwarts?"

     "I've heard something of it, but you will wait a moment before going into detail.  The rest of you are dismissed and will return when I call upon you.  When you return we will speak of what is to come in the following days."  The others bowed and quickly left the chamber.  Voldemort snapped his fingers and called for a house elf. 

     With a small pop a house elf appeared.  "Yes Master?"

     "Dinner for two," he replied.  The elf nodded and disappeared.  "Now Smythe sit and tell me how you came about all this information."

     "Master you know of how I came to be in your service.  My family has served you throughout your years.  I have served you before I graduated from Durmstrang.  I graduated top in my class and was going to receive a professorship there.  I had talked it over with my father and before his death he bade me that I come here to work for you instead.  We would keep my lineage a secret to all except you until the time was right."

     "As you said I know all of this although I did not truly appreciate the secrecy of your lineage.  Your father had an obligation to tell me.  He was a loyal follower and I was proud to have him in my inner circle so I forgave his indiscretion.  It is unfortunate that your….brother turned from us before he learned the truth.  When the time comes I will leave it to you to deal with him."

     "You honor me my Lord.  I will endeavor to please you."

     Dinner arrived as the two talked about a great many things.  Voldemort was amazed that Smythe could actually greet Nagani in Parseltongue.  When he had heard it he raised an eyebrow.  "You can speak?" he asked.

     "No my Lord," he answered.  "I found a book once that had a strange language in it.  The cover was torn, but it clearly had a snake on it.  I could only make out a rough alphabet.  I had heard you speak with Nagani on several occasions and decided to try it for myself.  I apologize if I overstepped my ground."

     "It was an adequate attempt Smythe.  Now tell me, what was this book?"

     "It was a journal I do believe.  There were memories written down.  There were spells in it also, but I could not make them work."

     "Do you still have it?" 

     "Unfortunately the book and a few, other items were lost in a raid.  They were taken when a relative was captured.  I do believe he was making his way to you at the time, but he was captured by Dumbledore and the Longbottoms.  Two days later the Longbottoms were incapacitated by LeStrange."

     "Unfortunate indeed Smythe," Voldemort hissed.  "Walk with me."  

     The two collected their drinks and walked down to the graveyard.  Nagani slithered around them at a slow pace.  "May I continue with my report?" Smythe asked.

     "Yes."

     "Thank you my Lord."  He took a moment to collect his thoughts and then continued.  "I asked you if you knew anything about the Knight of Hogwarts."

     "Yes he was supposed to be the holder to the battlements of Hogwarts.  Some say that it was the Gryffindor ghost, but that wasn't ever proven."

     "Actually my Lord it was proven."

     Voldemort stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned.  "Would you care to repeat that Smythe?" he asked.

     "It was proven.  The story of 'Nearly Headless Nick' was documented by none other than the Slytherin ghost, the Bloody Baron.  My father spoke of him often.  For some reason he wanted me to meet him.  Anyway I found out that the Gryffindor ghost was descended from the Hufflepuff line on his father's side, but his courage and loyalty placed him in Gryffindor.  Although his mother was native to England his father was from France.  It is his surname that should interest you greatly."  He saw his master slowly fix his gaze on him.  

     "The name?"

     "Weslache, but if you translate it to English it becomes-"

     "WEASLEY!!!!" he screamed.  The anger flowed through him like water.  The gravestones around them exploded.  "Do you mean to tell me that both a Weasley and a Mudblood have the power of an Heir within them?"

     "Yes Master that is correct, but that isn't the worst of it."

     "There's more, Smythe?"

     "Yes, but this involves Potter too."

     "Ah yes, my nemesis, but I think I know where this is going.  He is of course the Gryffindor Heir.  We are destined to do battle."

     "That is correct Master, but I fear that if the three were to attack then they might pose a threat.  I also found a small reference to two others that would need to help them in battle.  Even in my vast search I do not know who these two are.  I have looked and there is nothing.  The only good part to this information is that Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix have no clue as to this information."

     "Then let's keep it that way.  You will never leave my side except under heavy guard.  Any book or tome that you wish to have I will send others to get.  You will continue your research using my collection as well."  They walked back into the throne chamber as Smythe gathered his belongings.  "You've done well Smythe so perhaps a reward is in order.  The book that Nagani has brought me has quite a tale in it.  Together we will transcribe the book and when that's done we will take a little trip.  I do believe that I will need your special talents when we reach our destination."

     "Thank you Master," he replied, but then something struck him.  "Excuse me, but did you say transcribe?"

     "Yes Smythe, I did.  I will tell you more in the morning, but for now go back to your room."  He watched Smythe leave and sat down in his throne.  Nagani slithered around to face him.  _"What do you think Nagani?"_

_     "I sensed no deception Master.  Your offer to let him use your personal library for his research excited him.  His attempt to greet me in our language impressed me."_

_     "As it did with me my friend," he said standing up.  "I do believe that our young Mr. Smythe is going to be very useful in the times ahead."_

A/N:  Hello again.  This is sort of an interlude to set different things in motion.  I wrote this chapter in the hopes of gaining some interest in the story.  I know that I've been getting a bit flat with the story, but I hope that this will begin an upswing.  There are a few things of note.  

     It would seem that I might be just telling the story through dialog too much as one of you has said.  I will endeavor to try and do better with that.  I want to say that my feelings on this matter are quite strong.  I appreciate a story that is told by the characters themselves with all of the nonsense cut out.  To me it makes a story more streamlined.  I do realize that there absolutely must be some sort of narrative from the author to 'set the stage' as it were, and as it is my first time writing a story like this I hope to do better.  An author is as good as his or her story because of you, the readers.  It takes readers to give us feedback on whether we're doing a good job or not.  Regardless if your comment is good or bad I try to address each issue accordingly.  So thanks for the reviews.

     There are some that think Harry is getting too strong.  I will accept that and tell you that he's not the only one.  Voldie is going on a trip as this chapter has suggested.  He's got a challenge in front of him though.  He may well be the big baddy on the block, but I've come to think that all his power didn't just come out of thin air.  There've been rituals and the attempts at immortality so this is another attempt at gaining power.  We all know that in the real HP Universe he's just as powerful as they come, but that is because he's sought out the power and will do anything to get it.  He's corrupted himself to become the ultimate evil.  As my story continues you will see the same will to gain more power, and that is what makes him who he is.

     Finally I'd like to answer a few questions for you.  The Student Professors will receive training in the form of the other professors and of course everyone's favorite 'Mad-Eye' Moody.  Harry will return (in more ways than one).  Within two months (story time) you'll find out the question of Ron's anamagus problems, old friends will return with new allies, there will be a surprise for an old favorite and a couple of people will get a **charge** out of life. 


	60. Dreamresonance

**DREAMRESONANCE**

**End of Chapter 56: The Wedding ****Battle****…**

     _"The boy is powerful," the figure said.  "The vampires had no chance.  I must find out who his adversary is."  I would send you little one but I must keep you a secret from the others."_

_     "I know master."_

_     "Welcome, little one, to your new home.  Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets."  _

*******************************************************************************

     Harry sat in front of the fire and wondered about the images he just saw.  "How in the world did I forget about the Chamber?" he asked to the air around him.  "I must be an idiot."  He sat back and wondered about what was happening with Hermione and Ron.  Finally he decided to go to sleep.  _"If I get a good night's sleep things might be clearer in the morning."_

     Harry drifted off to sleep rather quickly, but what he failed to notice was that the Enchantment Stone in his staff was pulsing.  There was soft music in the background.  The room that he was in was a soft white that reminded him of a snow drift.  There was a ruffle of feathers as Nova fluttered down in front of him.

     _"Greetings Harry," she trilled._

     "Hello Nova," he replied.  "Where are we?"

    _ "We are in the resources of your mind.  I know that you don't remember this, but since you've come to these lands you've been in constant training."_

     "What do you mean by that?"

_     "I mean that even before you had the staff made you have been in training to wield it.  Every night I've brought you here to learn and study."  The room changed form as he was in a library.  There was a soft fire going as a man was sitting in a chair with his back to him.  "We've been teaching you over the past month.  That is why you are becoming more powerful than the others have come to realize."_

     "I don't remember training."

     "That, my boy is the reason we're having this conversation," another voice said.  As he rose the man could tell that Harry was reading his magical signature.  

     "Merlin," Harry said.  "I should have known.  Why don't I have any recollection of this training, and more importantly why doesn't Godric know?"

     The ancient wizard smiled and his bright blue eyes just twinkled.  "The reason Harry is because I didn't want any of them to have the knowledge.  If Salazar found out then you'd be in big trouble.  As it is, he's writing everything down in a journal that he keeps in that blasted chamber of his.  Even I can't get into it."

     "You can't, but I can.  I need to find out what's in that journal."

     _"No Harry," Nova spoke up.  "You need to continue your training with us.  If you cannot handle the power that comes with the __Phoenix__ Staff then you will be destroyed.  We cannot allow that to happen."_

     "How could you possibly know how much power is in that staff, Nova?" he asked quietly.  "I barely know, and from that little information I'm scared to use it.  As it is my wand is now more powerful than I've ever known it could be."

     _"Your wand's power is nothing compared to that of the staff.  The reason for both is because there is a power source that Salazar just discovered.  He's making something called the Basilisk's Eye.  I think it's a talisman of sorts.  His power would be augmented enough to destroy Hogwarts itself.  You need to be ready if something like that happens."_

     "I understand, but how am I supposed to fight if I don't remember anything."

     Merlin smiled, "I was wondering when you were going to ask."  He waved his hand as his staff materialized out of thin air.  "Now hold still because this might hurt just a bit.  Revertium Memorare!"  A purple light came out of the staff and struck Harry in the chest.

     Harry winced in pain.  Memories flashed in front of him like a flurry of owls.  He quickly sat in a chair and tried to relax.  He remembered his meditation classes with his mother.  His breathing steadied as the memories continued.  Flashes of staff fighting, spell casting and time in the library were vivid.  He tried to concentrate on sorting out the memories, but it wouldn't work.  They were being sorted already.  He vaguely heard Merlin reprimand him for that, but there was phoenix song that was much more appealing to him.  From that point on he just let himself fall into the song.  Before long it was over, and he opened up his eyes.  "That hurt," he said.  He tried to get up, but felt woozy.  

     "Oh I wouldn't try that just yet," Merlin said.  "You are adjusting to a month's worth of training.  Your body will be sore and your mind will be working overtime to sort out the information.  You're going to need a lot of rest.  I would suggest that a week in bed with little to do would be just about right."  

     There was a soft glow as the room changed again.  Harry found himself in bed at a place he'd never been before.  "Where are we?" he asked.

     "This is a place in which time means almost nothing to you.  A week here is like half the night for you in Founder's time and just about an hour in your time."

     "So how long have I been training in this time?"

     "Well let's see.  Since you came into Galelmial, which was about two and a half weeks ago.  So we can figure that out to be about a little over a month and if you ask me you've got the bruises to back it up.  That's why I told you to rest for a week.  This wedding that you were at took an awful strain on your system.  The others are wondering how you did what you did, and quite frankly I was wondering something myself."  He saw Harry looking confused.  "They know that they didn't teach you to summon the lightning as a means of transportation, and I certainly didn't.  Would you like to tell me where you learned it?"

     "Perhaps, when you are ready to learn it, I will tell you all about it.  Now then when I get out of this room will I remember anything else?"

     "No.  You no know all you learned in the past weeks.  When your recovery is complete we will see how well you've learned."

     "What's that supposed to mean?" 

     "You'll see."  With that Merlin left Harry to rest up. 

     While he was resting he took the time to visit the library.  There were so many things to look up and read about.  He finally took a book down that described something called the Ancient Ones.  As he read the book he came to the realization that he had already met one.

     _"Did you find something interesting Harry?" a voice called._

     Harry looked up and saw Nova perched on the back of the chair opposite him.  "You could say that Nova," he replied.  "I found this book on the Ancient Ones of Magic.  There's something very peculiar about two of them."

    _ "What would that be?"_

     "I think I've met two of them."

     _"Which ones are you speaking of?"___

     "Water and Air, but I have to think over a few things and write down some notes.  Not to change the subject, but I think that I'm better.  I think that it might be time for me to leave this place and get back to the real world."

     "That may be true Harry," Merlin's voice drifted over him.  "I, on the other hand, need a bit more convincing.  What do you say to a little competition?"     

     "What do you mean by that?"

     "I'd like to know how well you know yourself."  The room changed and they were in a large area that looked to be the size of a Quidditch Pitch.  "Here we are," Merlin said chuckling.  "Now then Mr. Potter prepare to defend yourself."  Merlin pointed his staff at Harry as four fireballs flew out.

     Harry jumped out of the way and rolled to his right.  "Bloody hell," he swore.  "Aren't you going to give me a minute to prepare?"

     "Would Voldemort?"

     "No, but you aren't him."

     Merlin's body shifted into the form of Voldemort.  "Now why would you say that Harry?" he hissed at him.  

     "Nice trick, but it won't work.  If you want a fight then you're going to get one."  

     Harry closed his hand and his staff appeared instantly.  He ran to attack, but as he did so he fired fireballs of his own.  There were several pops all around him as Death Eaters took the hits meant for his opponent.  Some turned around to fire Crusciatus Curses, but he ducked under them and fired again.  He was surrounded by 'Voldemort' and his men.  They were firing off curses at him, but he avoided them.  He was getting angrier by the moment because he couldn't hit his target.  Finally he swept the staff in front of him as the Death Eaters backed up.  He slammed the staff on the ground and there was a loud thunderclap.  Lightning erupted from the bottom of the staff as the forms of the Death Eaters were electrocuted.

     "Well that was interesting," the voice of Merlin said.  "I think we need to see a little more though."  Vines sprouted from the ground and wrapped around Harry's legs extending up over the rest of his body finally covering his face.  "Squeeze," Merlin commanded the vines."

     _Nova flew over and landed on Merlin's shoulder.  "Something's wrong," she told him.  "Do you feel the power?"_

     Merlin never got a chance to answer as there was a light coming from the Phoenix Staff.  It eclipsed Harry in an instant.  When the light was gone the vines that were twisted around Harry's body were turned to crystal.  There was a rumble all around them that made Nova take to the air.  In a large display, the now crystal vines exploded away from Harry's body sending debris all over the place.  It was a miracle that Merlin got his shield into place that quick because when the dust cleared Harry was standing in front of them dressed all in black.  His eyes were glowing and there was a shield in the form of a Phoenix that surrounded him.  

     "That wasn't very nice," he smirked.  "Shall we dance?"

     Merlin didn't waste any time as he brought his staff to bear.  Flames jumped out of it and wrapped themselves around Harry.  Vines once again came to attack him but this time they were strengthened by the Earth that surrounded them.  Harry was covered in fire and earth as the shield that surrounded him began to buckle.  Every time that he started to struggle the vines would get stronger, and when he relaxed his movements they would remain just as tight.  Merlin was about to call for a stunning spell when the ground started to shake.  

     Rising up from the ground a giant hand tried to capture Merlin in its grip, but he apperated behind it and fired his spell.  Harry saw it coming and barely got out of the way.  He was having trouble moving with the vines and fire still attached to him so with a burst of raw power he shook them off.  Running forward Harry attacked Merlin with his staff.  There were sparks coming off every strike that the staves made against each other.  Merlin had taught Harry a lot, but there were things that just came on instinct.  Over the past years and especially this summer he had learned from the best there was.  Merlin noticed that Harry wasn't fighting magically when they were close so he meant to do something about it.  That's were he made his mistake.

     Harry noticed the change in aura around Merlin a split second before anything happened.  As he got closer to Merlin he had moved the Phoenix Staff into a defensive position.  Merlin was ready and caused the ground to erupt under him.  Harry flew back and called for his wind element to catch him, but Merlin was ready for that.  He controlled the air around Harry and pushed him to the ground faster than he could react.  He landed on the ground with a thump and found himself pinned to the ground.  Whatever Harry tried to escape the Earth kept him pinned.  

     Merlin walked over with a look of disappointment.  "You held your own, but you still need practice."  

     Harry wasn't listening though.  He may have been down, but definitely wasn't out.  He concentrated on the one element Merlin didn't control.  The lightning was his.  She told him that.  No one before him knew what he knew.  Just like all the others, lightning was alive to those who understood and accepted it.  Harry was the first wizard to truly understand that in its own way a person's body was a battery.  The Central Nervous System was one big electric highway of impulses that if properly situated could become one big lightning rod.  Harry's eyes flashed as he called for a bolt of lightning to strike where the ground was holding him.  It obeyed and struck the Earth causing Merlin to be blown back and Harry to escape.

     "Just so you know," Harry started, "I'm not a happy camper right now."  The ground began to shake as fire blasted though the Earth.  It started to thunder and lightning as the rain started.  Harry opened his hand and the Phoenix Staff flew to him.  He called for the Earth to capture Merlin as he himself was and it obeyed.  "Now you will pay for trying to hurt me."  He lowered his staff and said, "Foleculum Magentum Totalis!"  

     _Nova swooped down onto a tree branch and trilled at Harry.  "I see you have much of your father in you."_

     "What gave you the first clue?" Harry replied.  '_I wonder if it's going to be like this in the real world,' he mused._  He waved the staff and the Earth melted away.  "Satisfied?" he asked Merlin.

     "Quite, although I was wondering if you were going to tell me where you learned to control the lightning like that?"

     Harry looked at Merlin with a sparkle in his eye.  "We all have our secrets."

     "True," Merlin said.  "Now would you mind undoing the color of my hair?"

     "Yes I would," Harry replied flatly.  He snapped his fingers and they were in the room where Merlin greeted him.  "I think that we're done for the night, right?"

     "Of course Harry.  You've done well.  When I send you back you will remember everything.  I would advise getting a good night's sleep before trying to figure out what Salazar is up to."

     "Don't worry.  Thanks for everything."

     "Not a problem Harry.  Now go and we'll see you in the morning."

     Harry went to his room and gathered clean clothes.  He went to take a shower and got into bed.  _'I really hope that he doesn't mind being left in the dark, but as I haven't really mastered using the lightning I really don't know myself.' _ He closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep.  When he woke he noticed that he was back in his bedroom and a note was left on his nightstand.

_Harry, _

_Your mom and I went to check on you tonight, but when we tried to wake you a shield erected around you and we couldn't get in.  We called Godric, but he couldn't break it either.  When you wake up and get this letter, please call us (if it's not too early) and let us know what's going on.  See you in the morning._

_Dad_

     'Well I don't think I should keep them waiting,' he mused.  He gathered his clothes and apparated to where his parents were staying.  Softly knocking on their bedroom door he called out to them.  "Mum, Dad?"

     "Harry?" Lily asked sleepily.  

     "A few more minutes Lils," James said quietly.  "It's too early."

     "James, get up," Lily said sharply.  "Harry's here."

     James was up in an instant.  "What happened son?  We tried to wake you, but we couldn't.  There was this shield thing and…"

     "Dad!" Harry had to yell over the ranting.  "Everything's fine.  I was with Merlin and Nova training in my mind."

     "Is that where you learned the lightning thing?" Lily asked.

     "No, but there is a story behind that," he was smiling.  "I think we'll wait for Godric to get here for explanations though.  I'm tired so I'll be on the couch.  See you in the morning."

     Morning came and Harry called for Godric to come so he could explain things.  Before he could start Nova came in and landed on Harry's shoulder._  "Hello Harry," she trilled.  "How was your rest?"_

     "It was fine," he replied.  "I just came here to tell them I was awake and fell asleep on the couch."

     _"At least you slept.  I had to hear Master Merlin whine about his hair."_

     "Sorry for that.  By the way where is he?"

     _"He'll be here in a moment.  I think he was trying to undue your spell again."_

     There was a shimmer of blue mist as Merlin appeared.  "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" he screamed.  

     "Yes?" he replied.  He saw James and Godric try to hold their laughter in.  "Is there something wrong?"

     "Oh Harry, you didn't," Lily said.  She turned to Merlin.  "I'm so sorry about this," she said.  "He gets it from his father."  She waved her wand at him and muttered something under her breath.  There was a flash of yellow that surrounded Merlin.  "No sense of fashion with men."

     Merlin stood there with Magenta hair and a now yellow robe.  His face was painted like a clown.

     Harry, James and Godric couldn't contain their laughter any longer.  "Oh that's good Lily," Godric said.

     "Yeah Lils, I couldn't have done any better," James said.

     "Now I know why Padfoot and Moony said not to prank you," Harry said.

     Merlin looked to Nova.  "I can't win with this family."

     James and Harry looked to each other as similar smirks came across their faces.  "Victory!" they both shouted.

     _"I think you'd better change him back Harry," Nova said. _

     "I guess so," Harry said to his familiar.  He took out his staff and pointed it in Merlin's direction.  There were a few flashes of light and Merlin was back to normal.  "I guess that you would all like to know where I learned about the lightning."  He saw them nod their heads and continued.  "Well, ever since I got here I've been hearing a voice inside my head.  This person would tell me about lightning and what causes it.  She also told me about what it means to the muggles and how their sciences broke down the lightning into their component parts."

     "You mean its atomic form?" asked Lily.

     "Yes, but also how it deals with conductivity.  It's strange really.  When I was in my muggle school they taught us about this stuff, but since I forgot most of it she would have to stimulate the memories locked away.  The voice said that it was through the electrical impulses that run my brain she could do the stimulation. I figured why not and let her do it." 

     "WHAT?!" the adults yelled.

     "You let this person electrify you?" asked Merlin.

     "Yes," Harry replied calmly.  "I just instinctively knew that I could trust her with my life.  She taught me a great deal.  She also said that if there was moisture in the air the lightning attack is increased exponentially."

     "I guess that since you have control over it you'd like to give someone the shock of their life?" asked Godric.

     "No not someone Godric," Harry said coldly.  "There are two people who will enjoy that lesson."

     "Are you going to shock the slimy git too?" asked James.

     "No, I'm not talking about Severus dad.  Although that would make a good prank come to think of it.  I was thinking more along the line of Salazar."  Harry got up and poured a cup of tea.  He saw the others looking confused.  "Before I went to bed last night the Enchantment Stone started to glow.  It showed me a room made of marble.  I was confused at first until the picture opened up more.  I realized that I had been in the room before."  Harry's anger got the better of him as he crushed the cup in his hand.  "He was in the **_Chamber of Secrets_**."  Lily and James paled.  "He sent those vampires to attack us."

     "That isn't all," Merlin interrupted.  "He's now starting to create something called the Basilisk's Eye."

     "I don't like the sound of that at all," Godric said.

     "Neither do I grandfather, but there is nothing I can do about it."  Harry moved back to his seat with a new cup.  "I cannot alter the timeline or I risk changing the world as I know it."

     "That may be true Harry, but there must be something we can do," Lily said.

     "There is mum.  I have to watch him as best I can through the Enchantment Stone.  I know that it isn't in Hogwarts so he's got to put it someplace.  I just need to know his plans for it.  Then I can deal with it at the right time."

     "Well then I think we're done for now," Godric said.  "Unless Harry you have something else that you have to tell us."

     "No that's it.  I think that it's time we left the city and returned home.  I can watch him closely from there."

     "I think Harry's right," Merlin said.  "I'm headed back to my time, but if there is something else that I have to tell you then I will come to see you."  He smiled and shook Harry's hand.  "You have mastered the Time Spell so try not to be a stranger Harry."

     "I'd like that Merlin, thanks."

     "You are quite welcome my boy."  Merlin said his farewell to the rest and disappeared in a puff of blue.

     Harry went off to his sanctuary in the trees and packed up his stuff.  He placed a preservation charm on everything and made his way to meet the others to say his farewell to the King and Queen.  He met Prince Elric and the others at the gates.  They made their way to the Royal Chamber and said goodbye.  

     The now Princess Esmeralda looked to Harry and shook his hand.  "We will meet again Lord Gryffindor."  Harry looked at her strangely.  "I have scene the future my Lord.  I know that you will come to find me in the distant future.  The reason has yet to reveal itself, but I know that what I say now is true.  We will most definitely see each other again."

     "Then I look forward to it Esmeralda," Harry replied.  "Do you think that when we do you could just call me Harry though?  I hate that title."

     "Of course Harry.  I must go now.  I have duties to perform and I sense that Spirit is getting anxious.  Farewell."

     Harry made his way to the King and wished him well.  King Drakgh took a ring off his finger.  "I want to give this to you Harry.  It will allow others to recognize you as an advisor to the Royal Court.  I think that it will help you in the future if you come back to visit in future's time."

     "It will never leave me," Harry replied placing it on his finger.

     The rest said goodbye and left the castle.  They were escorted to the edge of the city by Lamdriel.  He and Harry shook hands and promised to tell his family that they had a bond with him.  They would honor that bond through time.  Harry said that he would remember his promise to look for them when he returned to his time.  

     There was a rumbling of forest as a group of Fire Wolves came out into the clearing.  "Greetings Lord Harry," the lead wolf bowed to him.  "We have been waiting to escort you back to the Castle of Learning."

     "Thank you my friend," Harry replied.  "One moment please."  He shifted his eyes back to Lamdriel.  "Goodbye old friend.  Please extend my best to your family."

     "I will my brother.  I bid you safe journey my friend."

     "To you as well my brother," Harry embraced his friend.  Harry looked to the others and saw that they were ready to go.  "We are ready Falesh," he said.

     The Fire Wolf looked around as to others walked in front.  The others followed as Harry and Falesh took up the rear.  "It's good to see you again Lord Harry," he said.

     "You as well Falesh," Harry replied.  "I didn't think that you'd still be here."

     "We made a pact and we will honor it."

     "For that I thank you my friend."  He looked up to see Nova flying overhead and smiled to himself.

     With that the journey back to the castle began.

A/N:  Okay everybody.  I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed the past couple of chapters.  I guess we now know who's going to be getting a shock of royal proportions.  I know that this chapter isn't the greatest but I've had a few readers ask if Harry was going to get the chance to face off against Merlin.  I know that it wasn't much, but I think that in the future they might go back at it for training purposes.  Did we all understand who the Smythe character is?  I almost forgot to ask that.  We're getting closer to September 1st (in the story of course).  I think that there may be one more chapter before that though.  I was thinking of a battle between '?????'.  I'll leave you guessing.  I will not be updating for a while because of my finals and impending college graduation on the 16th of May.  Hopefully I will be back to writing on a more permanent schedule after that.

     On another note I know that some of you here in the states may know this, but for those of you who don't…Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone will be making its network premier this weekend on the Wonderful World of Disney.  Although this is nothing we haven't seen before, ABC has Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson hosting the show.  To give this even more of a boost the first 10 minutes of airtime is supposed to be dedicated to June 4th's release of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.   One can only hope that the things they show and tell are going to be amazing.


	61. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**CHAPTER 60: GRYFFINDOR VS. SLYTHERIN**

When the group made it back to Hogwarts they went to the Great Hall.  Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map and searched to see if Salazar was anywhere in the castle.  He found him coming out of what would be Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  He turned to Godric and the others to tell them.  They didn't seem too pleased.  Harry called to Helga and Rowena to meet them in Godric's office.  When they got there Salazar was walking down to the dungeons so they wouldn't be disturbed.

     Helga and Rowena entered the office and went to hug Harry.  They sat down as Harry still stood.  "Okay there are a few things I would like to tell you both," Harry began.  "The first thing is that I found out who was responsible for sending the vampires to Galelmial."

     "You did?! Who was it?" asked Helga.

     "It was Salazar," he answered.  He saw their concerned faces.  "He's been building something under the school.  In my time it is called the Chamber of Secrets."

     "That's where you fought the basilisk," Rowena commented.

     "Yes.  Ginny Weasley was trapped in the chamber.  Ron and I went into the chamber to find her and were separated by a cave in.  After that happened, I went in alone and found a younger version of Tom.  He explained what he was up to and it went all downhill from there."

     "For him you mean?"

     "You can say that," he said smirking.  "When I killed the basilisk one of its fangs imbedded itself in my arm.  I pulled it out and destroyed the essence that was living in the diary.  Somehow I don't think he was pleased."

     "I should say not," Helga said.  "How do we stop Salazar then?"

     "You can't otherwise it would upset the timeline.  Things have to stay the way they are."

     "That may be the truth Harry, but it doesn't have to be that way," Godric smiled.  "We could spy on him. Maybe we could get him to accept a duel from you."

     "He'd never go for that," Rowena spoke up.  "I do however might have a solution."  The others waited in silence.  "We could have a wizard's duel complete with seconds.  I could challenge him and right away ask him to be my second while Helga is Harry's.  I could get knocked out of the duel early and have him come in as a replacement.  That would be the time to gather what information we find."

     "That wouldn't work either," Harry said.  "You don't know how to speak Parseltongue.  I will ask him to duel me again, but I want someone else to be there."  He looked at Helga.  "You could go down to the dungeons and ask him if he needed any plants from the forest.  I could come down there as you're asking him and tell him that it is our time to duel.  After all my practice schedules are rotational and he's up after Godric.  I could suggest that since I've dueled all of you one at a time that we add another at that time."

     "Fighting two of us at a time?" Rowena asked.  "I think that would peak his interest."

     "Yes me too," Helga said.  "So Harry when do we do this?"

     "Wait a minute," James spoke up.  "I think that I have an idea that he would love to try."

     "What would that be," Godric asked.

     "The four of you versus Harry, as a final test of his fighting ability," he replied.  "When one of you is disarmed you are to leave the compound.  When that happens, you can search through Salazar's things as the others continue the fight.  The only thing Harry has to do is to make sure that Salazar is the last one standing and that he doesn't beat him too quick."

     "Do you think you would be up to it Harry?" asked Helga.

     "Yeah well, I don't have that much of a choice, now do I?" he replied.  "Besides that I've grown into my powers.  I may lose against all four of you, but I'll give it my best shot."

     "When would you like to do it?" Rowena asked.

     "I was thinking after I take on Godric for the last time. Maybe more towards the middle of September we could do it."  He yawned and shook his head.  "I'm tired and my head still hurts a bit from fighting with Merlin."  He saw the two female founders puzzled.  "It's a long story.  I'll let Godric tell you.  I'm going to meditate and take a nap.  Can one of you wake me when it's time for dinner?"

     "Sure Harry," Godric spoke up. 

     Lily followed Harry out of the door.  "I wanted to talk to you about your Aunt Petunia," she said.

     "What about her mum?"

     "Do you think that she and Dudley will be alright?"

     Harry thought on it for a second.  "What do you mean by alright?"

     "What I mean is Voldemort.  You aren't there so the wards aren't up.  If he finds them then he would most certainly find out where you are."

     "Oh he won't find them."  Harry smirked.

     "I know that look.  Your father has that same look when he knows something."

     Harry laughed.  "I snuck out the night before we left to come back here.  I put wards up and put them under the Fidelius Charm.  He won't find them."

     "I hope you're right about that."  She saw him nod his head.  "Okay then."  They walked in silence the rest of the way. 

     Harry was eating and something came into his mind.  "Oh no," he said frowning.

     "What is it?" Lily asked.

     "I just remembered that I probably won't be allowed to play Quidditch this year.  I'll have to talk to Albus about that."

     "I can't win," Lily said exasperated.  "You've got a maniac after you and all you can think about is Quidditch?"

     "Well I'm not going to spend my life running, and besides, I promise I'll be careful."  He smirked at her and laughed.

     She could only shake her head.  "What am I going to do with you?"  She ruffled his hair and laughed with him.

Present…

     Ron and Hermione were having breakfast at Potter Manor.  Dobby just finished serving them as the fireplace roared green and Remus stepped through. 

     "Hello you two," he said.

     "Hi Remus," Ron said.  "What's up?"

     "Well I'm here to escort you to your duels with Sirius and Moody today."

     "Oh, is that all?" asked Hermione.

     "Well I was also wondering if you had found anything in the boxes that James and Lily left."

     Hermione shook her head.  "No.  Although there are a lot more boxes to go through."

     "I haven't been much help either," Ron said.  I had to read up on the last war.  Professor Dumbledore left me some materials to study from.  I didn't know that things were actually that bad.  I read the report on the Longbottom's ambush."  He shook his head.  "I would hate to be Bellatrix when Neville comes looking for her."

     "I read that report after they were found and brought to St. Mungo's.  Neville has every right to blast her into oblivion, but I don't think he's going to kill her.  I know that he's got a lot of hate in him, but if it comes down to it he'll leave her to the aurors to deal with."

     "If you ask me I think that there's more to Neville than that," Ron replied.  "Don't forget that Harry and I have lived with him for six years now.  We've seen his confidence build over the years."

     "I think that I agree with Ron," Hermione said.  "If you watch him when people talk about his parents there is something behind his eyes that reminds me of Harry.  He wants to prove himself and fight for his family."

     "I see your point."  Remus smiled and waved them on.  "If you're all through we'll head up to the castle."

     They grabbed their cloaks and called for Dobby and Winki.  "You is calling us Hermione miss," Winki said.

     "Yes Winki," Hermione smiled.  "After you and Dobby seal the house you can head to Hogwarts.  Don't forget the boxes go to the War Room that Lavender's uncle built.  From there we will find a place to put them."

     "We'll see you there," Ron put in.

     They apparated to Hogsmeade and started the long walk up to the castle.  As they arrived they saw Ginny dueling with Tonks.  There was a rapid succession of spells, but when Ginny called out a mild freezing charm something strange happened.  The shield that Tonks put up was smashed to pieces as she fell over frozen.

     Everyone ran to the scene to get a look at what happened.  Ginny was dumbstruck as she took off the spell.  She muttered a heating charm as Tonks started to shiver.  "I don't know what happened," Ginny said.  "It was supposed to be a mild freezing charm, but somehow it was stronger."

     "Well don't worry about it Ginny," Tonks said smiling.  "Even though I'm a bit cold everything is fine."  She looked at the red head and laughed.  "We're good Ginny."

     "Well then I think it's about time that the boys took over the field," Ginny said as she pulled Tonks off the ground. 

     "That doesn't mean that you're getting out of training Hermione," Remus said.

     "I wouldn't dream of it Remus," she replied.  "I'm ready whenever Sirius is."

     "No time like the present," Sirius said.  "Come along Ms. Granger."

     "Yes Professor," she replied to him.  "Are you sure that you want to be beaten by a girl?"

     "There's no sense in trying to rile me up.  We'll get to the action soon enough."

     The group walked over to where Ron and Draco were talking.  Ginny went up to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.  "Hi," she said.

     He smiled back at her.  "Hi yourself," he replied.  "You looked good out there, but what went wrong with the freezing charm?"

     "I don't know," Ginny answered.  "It was supposed to be a mild one but as you saw it came out wrong."

     "Sounds like another mystery for us to look into," Hermione said.  She saw Sirius walk over to the center of the pitch.  "I think it's my turn now."

     "Give him hell Hermione," Ron said.

     Hermione and Sirius dueled for fifteen minutes.  Things were even until Hermione caught Sirius off guard with a wandless blocking spell.  As soon as it happened she took advantage of Sirius' surprise and _stupefied_ him.  Remus was laughing at him as he walked back to the group.

     Next it was Ron's turn but instead of fighting Moody he learned he was going to fight Draco.  Needless to say Ginny was unhappy as she saw her brother start to smile.  "C'mon Malfoy," Ron beckoned to him.  "You can't hide behind Ginny all your life."

     "I do not hide behind your sister, Weasley," Draco replied.  "I hope you didn't get your hopes up too much."

     "Let's just see how good you really are Malfoy."  Ron walked over to the center of the pitch with Draco.  "Did she look scared?" he asked quietly.

     "Yes," Draco replied.  "You do know that when we're done she's going to kill us."

     "Maybe, but she's going to have to know how it feels to see you duel with someone.  If by chance you happen to get hurt then she's going to know what that feels like too.  Gin is strong like mum, but she also cares for the people she loves.  She needs to know that sometimes things happen to the ones we love."

     The two walked the rest of the way in silence.  At the center of the pitch they shook hands and went their separate ways.  The duel started as expected.  Everything that they threw at each other was a light curse.  After five minutes they started getting down to heavier things.  At the same time both duelers yelled '_Expelliarmus'_ and they were both blown back fifteen feet as their wands reversed owners.  Ron pulled his sword from around his back as Draco did the same from his waist.

     "I hope you know how to use that thing Weasley," Draco taunted.

     "I've been training with Moody.  What do you think?" Ron replied.

     "Well then," Draco smiled, "I think we should fight until first blood.  Agreed?"

     "Agreed," Ron nodded in his direction and stalked forward. 

     Both combatants were unaware that they were gaining and audience.  There was a battle cry as the sword fight began.  The others watched as the fight renewed with a vengeance.  They could see that Draco had been schooled in sword play since he was very young while Ron was still just a beginner. 

     "Not that bad Weasley," Draco said.  "I see you can use that Gryffindor brain after all."

     "I may have just started Malfoy, but I can still beat you."  Ron quickened his sword movements and pushed Draco back.  "See what I mean?"

     "I see that you're very determined to win, but you still lack discipline.  You need to work on that some more."  Draco spun and moved his sword accordingly.  In rapid succession his sword seemed to dance around Ron's and nicked him in the cheek."  He took a step back and tapped his cheek.  "First blood," he said.

     Ron raised his hand and brushed his cheek.  "Damn," he said.  "That was quick.  Do you think you can teach me how to handle it like you do?"

     "That's why we're here Ron." 

     Draco extended his hand and Ron took it.  "Thanks."

     They started to walk away when the far side of the pitch blew up.  All wands were out as the group expected the worst.  That's exactly what they got.  Through the dust they heard a rapid succession of spells.  By the time the dust settled both Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall were at the pitch.

     "Does anyone know what's going on?" asked Dumbledore.

     "Ron and I were heading off the pitch when it exploded," Draco said.  "There's all this dust that we can't see who's inside of there dueling."

     There was another explosion as one of the Quidditch ring posts started to fall.  From inside the cloud there was a cry of the levitation spell.  "Wingardium Leveosa!" the voice cried out.  The post moved off to the side.  As soon as it landed there was another volley of curses that flew both ways.

     Hermione conjured a large fan and blew the dust cloud away.  "Oh my," she said as the dust cleared.

     There standing at one end of the now destroyed pitch was Professor Snape.  At the other end stood Neville Longbottom dressed in battle robes.  The silence was broken by Moody with one sentence.  "Go get'im boy."

     Neville didn't even acknowledge that the dust cloud was gone.  He was focused on the task at hand.  The bane of his Hogwarts existence was standing in front of him taunting him.

     "Surely you can do better Mr. Longbottom," Snape said.  "I thought your potion making ability was horrible, but I see now that all of your skills are equivalent.  You wear those aurors robes like you've earned them."

     "I never said I earned them Professor,' Neville replied.  "My grandmother thought that it was about time I've had something else that belonged to my parents."

     "So she sent you the robes."

     "Yes she did.  These robes belonged to my father."

     "Reducto, Petrificus Totalis," was the reply.

     "Protego, Expelliarmus, Stupify!"  Neville rolled to his right and dove behind a mound of dirt.  "The robes, you see, are just a reminder Professor.  They remind me that my parents were two aurors that had a lot of courage.  They remind me that I too must have the courage to carry on their work and bring the darkness to justice."  There was a rumble in the ground as he spotted a small section of Snape's robes.  "Impedimenta, Expolso Terra, Expelliarmus!"

     "Close Mr. Longbottom," Snape sneered.  He pointed his wand to a mound of dirt.  "Wingardium Leveosa!"  The dirt lifted in the air as he maneuvered it above Neville's head.  He released the spell and watched the dirt fall on top of him.  "Duel over," he said.

     The others were starting to run over to the site when they were shaken to the ground.  The dirt dropped to cover Neville was blown out everywhere as a bubble-headed Neville rose up from the ground surrounded by a greenish-blue aura.  "That was a mistake," he said taking off the Bubble Head Charm.  "Expolso Terra!"  The ground beneath Snape exploded as he was thrown back in the air.  Neville raised his wand.  "Expelliarmus!" he yelled.  Professor Snape continued to fly through the air as his wand flew into Neville's hand.  "Wingardium Leveosa!" he called out to catch the falling Potions Master.  He guided him back to the group and set him down.  "Do you concede?" he asked.

     "Yes," Snape said coughing. 

     There were cheers all around as the others gathered around. 

     "Well done boy," Moody said.  "Frank and Alice would be proud of you."

     "Thanks Professor Moody," Neville replied.

     "Just Moody, Mr. Longbottom.  I never got to teach you don't forget."

     "Yes, I think we all remember."  Neville reached out and pulled Snape up from the ground.  "Are you alright Professor?"

     "Yes Mr. Longbottom," he replied.  "I think that I have underestimated your abilities, and that is a mistake that I will not make again.  Well done."

     "Thank you, Professor."

     The group headed up to the Great Hall where lunch was being served.  When they entered there was a loud cheer for Neville from the Student Professors.  Madam Pomfrey went over to check on both combatants and waved her wand up and down at each of them.  She shook her head and said that there was nothing that a little bit of rest wouldn't cure.  With that they sat down for lunch.

     As they were eating Moody asked the question on everybody's mind.  "Albus, do you know why Longbottom here was glowing?"

     "Alas Alastor I do not, but I do have an idea.  If I am correct Mr. Longbottom just might be someone very special.  According to ancient lore there was only a few of them in existence."

     "A few of what Albus?" Remus asked.

     "Elementals, but the texts are so vague that there is really no reference to check on.  As such there is no true way to prove or disprove my theory."

Past…

     Harry walked along the corridor and went to his rooms.  There he sat and meditated about what was to take place.  He would have to fight all of the Founders, and would need all his strength to do it.  None of them knew what Salazar was capable of, but they had to be prepared. 

     Merlin was looking for information on the _Basilisk's Eye_ while the others looked for clues about the Killing Curse.  If Salazar figured out who Harry really was then they would have to deal with him sooner than history recorded.  It was bad enough that they had to explain that James and Lily were taken out of time to help Harry deal with the pain of loosing them.  It was a careful balance, but in the end Salazar accepted it. 

     Harry released himself from his meditation after about two hours.  He had to practice with his staff and the elements in combination so that his movements were fluid.  He was also working on creating some specialized personal spells.  Once he started to learn all about spell creation he buried himself in the knowledge.  He was very close to perfecting a spell that would, if it worked, freeze an opponent.  This was no ordinary freezing charm though.  He thought that if he combined a tracking spell with a lightning and ice elemental attack that it would do the job better than just using a normal ice attack. 

FLASHBACK

     Harry and Salazar were in the arena fighting.  They were using both magical and elemental attacks.  They were evenly matched in the wands department which impressed even the high and mighty Salazar, but as they got to the elemental stage it was Slytherin who had the advantage.

     Salazar fired off a wandless stunner at Harry.  Harry rolled out of the way and fired off one of his own.  Slytherin smiled at this and turned to the first of his elements.  Fire erupted from the torches and surrounded Harry.  Harry, in turn, tried to escape using a levitation charm, but as he did the flames rose. 

     "I'm sure you can do better than that Harry," Salazar taunted.

     "It was just a thought, but let's try this approach," Harry shot back.  He focused on the ground that Salazar was on and willed it to push upwards.  The ground shook and pushed upwards which caught an unsuspecting Founder.  "Weren't ready for that one, were you?" he asked.  He spread his hands and willed the flames to die down.  By the time he was done with the one side Salazar was up and ready to go.

     "Very good Harry," Slytherin said.  "I wasn't prepared for you to attack and you had the element of surprise.  I thought you were going to try to put the flames out first."  He waved his hand and beckoned for a splinter of fire.  He molded it into a fire snake and told it to attack Harry.

    In response Harry wiped it out of existence by extinguishing its flame, and started to throw blunt icicles at Salazar.  It took him five minutes before catching the Founder and stupefying him.  _'Well that didn't go well,' he thought to himself.  'I wonder if I can do something about that.'_  Harry walked over to Salazar, "Enervate," he said.

     Salazar shivered as he pulled himself up.  "There's a lot of room for improvement," he said in a huff.  "Next time let's hope you do better."

     "Don't worry," Harry said quietly.  "I intend to."

END FLASHBACK

     _"There's been a lot that's happened since then," Harry mused.  "The lightning brought me into its world and taught me all about itself in one night.  It showed me what causes accidental magic when we get emotional.  It's strange to think about it from a muggle perspective but it makes perfect sense.  Hopefully Tom will never realize before too much happens."_

     Harry motioned for his staff and it flew into his hand.  He holstered his wand and walked towards the arena.  He wandered in and began his warm up exercises thinking of what would happen in the future.  Next week he would battle Godric for the final time.  _'I've got something special for him,' he mused.  'The spell is almost ready.  He won't know what hit him.'_  Harry started to laugh out loud. 

     He waved his hand and the Phoenix Staff rose up from the ground.  As it came into his grip he smiled.  "Expecto Patronum!" he called out.  From the crown of the staff a golden light appeared and enveloped the room.  First Prongs, Padfoot and Moony formed into existence, and then a golden lion roared its way into formation, finally a golden Phoenix trilled its way around the room.  They stayed corporeal long enough for Harry to tend to each one.  As he did they moved out of existence until Prongs was the last.  Harry walked over and rubbed its neck.  "We'll be home soon my friend.  Then you and the others will be able to help me and my friends with those foul Dementors."  Prongs seemed to understand as it nodded its head.  "I will call again old friend." 

     Harry scratched its nose and it disappeared.  He walked over to the center of the arena and sat down with his legs crossed and the staff in front of him.  He calmed himself with the meditating techniques the lightning force taught him.  There was an eerie yellow gold glow that surrounded him and as this light intensified so did the shied around him enclosing the arena.

     _"Welcome back young one," the voice said._

_     "It's good to be back," he replied.  "I've come back to finish it."_

_     "Yes I know.  You have gained all the knowledge that I have to offer.  It is within you to take control of the power that comes with that.  I know that you will honor us while in battle."_

_     "I promise that I will not abuse the gift you have given me."_

_     "Of that, young one, I am certain."  There was a merging of light and it floated in front of Harry.  "You may begin when ready."_

_     There was an echoing boom of thunder and a bright crackle of lightning.  A cry of anguish and pain rang out in the now enclosed arena._

Elsewhere…

_     "He is almost ready," a voice said.  "There is almost nothing more the others can teach him."_

_     "His power is even more than we thought," another said._

_     "You all know what he is to become," a third voice interrupted the conversation.  "In time there will be another that must be trained as well.  He will be even more powerful than his predecessor.  His powers will bring about a change in the world, but the darkness will follow until his successor."_

_     "Will he be returning to his present?" a fourth voice said._

_     "There is imminent danger coming," a fifth voice said.  "I would think that the seer could feel it."_

_     "Yes she can," the third voice said.  "He will do what must be done.  He will return for good on the Eve of the Dead."_

_     "A difficult day for him," the first voice said.  "The Dark One changed his life then."_

_     "True my friend, but upon his return he will be reborn.  He will call forth his birthright and change the world for the better.  From the fires that illuminate the darkness the phoenix will rise and take his rightful place."_

A/N:  Hello to all.  It's been a long while, but here I am.  As you can tell there is a little peek into what is coming up.  I know that there was a bit of a tease with the Snape/Neville duel, but I hope to have a more fiercer and longer battle between the two during the beginning of the school year and Harry's return.  I wanted to show that there will be a few people who could possess certain abilities that could help or hinder a more deadly battle between the forces of light and dark.

     On a brighter note we now have the title for book 6.  If it isn't Harry or Voldie then who could it possibly be?  Mark or Neville perhaps?  Only time will tell. 

Mergincia Phoenix – that was a huge review for me.  Thanks for taking the time to read my story.  Coming from and English Major that is an amazing compliment.  Hopefully you will like the rest of it too.  I hope to keep everyone reading as there are a lot more chapters to go.

Smitty06 – I rarely do this but I will in your case.  Voldie is going on a quest that will take him to new heights.  Will our heroes be able to gather forces to stop him and the intriguing Mr. Smythe?  By the way did you ever figure out who he is? 

See you all next time!


	62. September 1st part 1 & interlude

**SEPTEMBER 1ST (part 1): NEW CREATION, WARNINGS & ATTACK**

It was September 1st and all the students were making their way through the portal to Platform 9 ¾. Hermione and Ron were there early making sure the first years had their bearings. They were being helped by Ginny, Draco and Lavender. Hermione was talking to muggles whose children were in their first year when she noticed that all the owls were bowing to her. All she could do was smile too herself as the other people thought that they were just imagining it.

"As I said there is no need to worry. There are hit wizards, aurors and teachers on this train. The Death Eaters would be crazy to try anything, but that doesn't rule out that they might. I'll have them write to you as soon as they are settled in so be expecting a post owl from them."

"Can you tell us if that Harry Potter person is going to be on the express?" asked a man from the crowd. "We had heard that he defeated this Lord Voldemort on a few occasions and were hoping that he would be with them."

"Unfortunately he won't be. Harry is away training with others and probably won't be back until his training is complete," she replied.

"You said probably so that means he might be here," said another woman.

"Actually I know for a fact that he wont."

"Can I ask how you would know this?"

"Well there are two reasons. The first is that I'm the school's Head Girl, and the second is that Harry Potter is my boyfriend. Believe me when I tell you that he would want to be here if he could."

"I'm sorry for doubting you dear," the woman said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," she said back to her. "If you will excuse me, I need to see that everything is running along smoothly with the students." With that Hermione left the group and walked over to where there was a group of students looking unsure. "Hello everyone," she said.

They smiled shyly and said hello.

"My name is Hermione Granger and I'm the Hogwarts Head Girl. If you look over there the boy with the red hair is Ron Weasley and he is Head Boy. After you board the train and if you have to ask a question you can either look for us or one of the prefects. We will be located in the first three cars of the express. I need you all to get on the train and find a compartment. We will be leaving shortly."

The students thanked her and started to board the train. Ginny and Draco were helping with the animals that the students were bringing with them, but were having trouble keeping the owls quiet and calm. Draco waved to Hermione as if to say 'help'. She smiled at them and placed a thought toward the owls.

"_Please my friends you must be calm. Once we get to the school you will be taken to the owlry and then you will be able to fly freely."_

_ "Thank you Wisdom Mage. We are not used to be in cages, but we will do as you ask," one owl said._

_ "You have my thanks friends."_

The owls calmed down and they were placed in the express more easily. When they were done they walked over to Hermione who was looking over at Ron and Lavender talking. _'If only Harry were here,' _she thought.

Potter Manor...Founder's Time

Harry was looking at his handmade calendar in his room. _'September 1st,' he smiled. 'I hope that 'Mione and Ron are having a good time of it today. I'll ask Godric if I can go to see them later after the feast.'_

He continued to practice fighting with his staff against an invisible opponent. He was in the middle of a combination of moves when he heard Hermione's voice. He stopped his attack and smiled. Just then Godric came in and saw Harry's smile.

"Hello Harry. How are you holding up today?"

"Well considering that I just heard Hermione's voice in my head I'm holding up pretty well," he replied.

"I guess she misses you and that is the reason why I'm here now."

"Does that mean I can go to the feast?" Harry asked happily.

"In a manner of speaking yes, we, Rowena and I, thought that it might be a good idea if you went to make sure that everything is alright. She's had a terrible feeling all morning that something is wrong."

"You want me to do some investigating to see if the problem is at the school."

"Yes that's right. If there is something going on we feel that you are more than capable to handle it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. When do I leave and what's the plan?"

"You'll leave after the sorting. If you walk in there and they are still sorting then the hat will automatically go to you. After all you are the master of the castle."

"I take it that I have to go disguised too. Hermione's gonna kill me."

"Yes and so will Ronald," said a voice behind them.

"Hello Helga. What brings you down here?"

"I was just looking for Harry."

"Why might that be Helga?"

"Well I wanted Ron to have something of mine so I wanted to get your opinion on a few things."

"It's always the right way to go. Make sure that it's nothing maroon colored and he'll love it."

"Well it isn't clothes although I would like to give him some enchanted robes. When you're finished here can you please come to my room?"

"I'll be there." She nodded her head and left. Harry turned back to Godric. "What kind of disguise should I have?"

"I would suggest just a plain black robe with the hood up. That shouldn't cause too much commotion."

"Okay a plain black robe it is. Do I get to stay or do I have to come back?"

"You only have a little bit of training left. I would say that you will be back by Halloween."

"That's just in time for Quidditch to start. That'll be great."

"You just have to remember that if you are even close to the sorting then your disguise will not be effective."

"Don't worry I won't be."

"Good, and now that that's covered let's get down to work."

Harry and Godric sparred for about two hours. They were throwing spells as fast as they could. Harry was evenly matched with Godric but willed himself to be better. He thought that perhaps he could out maneuver Godric and catch him off guard. Then he would strike.

Harry put up a wall of stone all around him and turned the area around him invisible. Knowing that Godric would break the wall and invisibility charm quickly Harry fired two spells directly at the floor in front of him. The first was a strong defensive shield and the second one a combination absorption - reflective one.

He stopped his spells and stood from his wall about five feet. He could feel the shields breaking under the pressure of Godric's attacks. He started his final spell to end the fight. He stood with his hands pressed together and concentrated on the air in the room. His eyes, now burning a bright emerald green, watched as the molecules between the palms of his hands began to break apart and reform. As his hands got further apart he could see the atoms take shape. He rolled his hands around the shape and remade it into a blue ball of energy.

Godrics POV......

_'I can say this much,'_ he thought to himself. _'He's gotten a lot better at this. His power_ _is immense. Even I didn't see this much in him.' _He finally broke through the invisibility charm and saw a wall in front of him. He went to destroy it but there was a shield in hisway._ 'Blast it another shield.' _He took the time to break it as he did the last. He broke through and tried his destroyer spell. This time the spell hit the wall and was absorbed.Godric stopped looking confused._ 'What was that? The wall just absorbed my spell. I'll have to__YY__what!' _The wall turned a shade of red and fired back at Godric._ 'Damn he's good.' _Godric again started to defuse the wall in front of him.

Harrys POV......

_'He's breaking through the wall's spell. It won't be long now.'_ He felt the spell break from the stone and it was obliterated from the other side. Harry now stood in front of Godric with nothing except a simple invisibility spell between them.

"An Invisibility Charm won't work Harry," Godric said. "I can break that spell easily."

"Then why don't you just go ahead Godric." His voice was echoing everywhere. "That is unless you can't do it."

"I can do it as easily as you can. You know that so I suspect that there is another trap here. Perhaps there's anther reflective spell or something?"

"You're not going to know unless you break the spell, but don't expect me to wait around for you. I do have another engagement you know."

"Very funny Harry, but if you insist then I will." Godric took off the spell and was amazed that his opponent was standing ten feet away from him with a bright blue ball floating between his hands.

"Likusaura Frezis!" Harry's voice rang out as he pushed the bright blue ball at Godric. The spell flew towards Godric at an incredible speed. There was nothing he could do but jump out of the way. It was to no avail as the spell moved with Godric and hit him squarely in the chest. He slumped over and fell to the ground frozen. "Gotcha," Harry said smiling. He walked over to his grandfather and waived his hand over him. "Priorium Charmentus!" He saw the effects of his spell wear off and the color return to Godric. "Ennervate!" he said once again waiving his hand.

Godric opened up his eyes and stared at the form of his grandson above him. "What was that?" he asked.

"That was the special of the day," he said laughing. "I call it Frozen Lightning. I can manipulate the air so that the water molecules build up. Then I combine it with the Freezing Charm and put it in the form of lightning. In theory what should have happened was when you were hit with the spell you would be frozen instead of electrocuted."

"Well then it worked. I still have a slight chill from it. I think we're done for the day. Why don't you see what Helga wanted to give to Ron?"

"Alright then but first I'll fix the room." Harry snapped his fingers and the room started to fix itself. "That looks pretty good. Now let's see what Helga wants to show me." Harry and Godric walked out of the fighting chamber neither noticing that they were being watched.

Elsewhere……

_ "I see that he has learned of the impending attack," a voice rang out. "Who was it that warned Lady Ravenclaw?"_

_ "It was me," a second voice calmly answered. "He needed to know. We cannot afford to loose the castle."_

_ There was a soft pop and a third figure walked to the table and sat down. "It is almost time my friends," he said. "The others will be called after the duel with the Founders."_

_ "How do we know that the castle will repel another attempt from the Dark One?" the first voice asked._

_ "The wards are set to activate when the heirs are all present," he replied. "Once the castle is back in hand and his minions purged from the grounds the wards will activate automatically. They however will be told differently."_

_ "Are you sure that they will have no idea?"_

_ "None until they are told differently."_

_ "I see."_

The Hogwarts Express……

A few hours into the trip found the Student Professors wandering around the train with either the graduates or the aurors. There were at the very least an extra hundred passengers on the train. They all had their own sections, but Ron and Hermione thought that they should be at the front of the train to relay information to the conductor if need be.

After just passing the over the bridge starting the second half of the journey an explosion rocked the express. There was a signal passed to each section leader to make a head count for their part of the train. Signals were passing through the train quickly, but it was Draco and Ginny that moved to the first year sections. They were quickly joined by Alicia Spinnet, Cho Chang and Justin Finch-Fletchly.

"I see we had the same idea," Alicia said.

"Yeah," replied Draco. "I thought that this might be their first target." He took his wand out. "Gin and I will check on this group while you three check on the other one. We'll meet in the middle."

The group split up and started to check out the situation. At the very end there was a group of eight first years gathered in one room. They were looking out of the window when they started to see a group of cloaked people running in the forest.

"What do we do?" a boy asked. "They said that the Death Eaters would come and hurt us."

There were murmurs around the compartment until one voice spoke up. "Quiet and listen up everyone," she said. "We're all going to go back into our separate compartments. When you shut the door barricade yourselves in and block the windows. If they want to get in that badly, then they're going to have to go through all our things to do it."

"Won't they just push everything down?" a girl asked.

"Then we're just going to jam the handle with something." She took a breath and moved to where everyone could see her. "Look, I met a few of our professors when I was getting my wand. One of them was Harry Potter. He told me that if anything happened I should go to the Head Boy or Girl."

"They're at the other end of the train though."

"I know that, but they need to know that there are Death Eaters running around in the forest. Nobody else has to go. When I leave barricade the doors, and only open them if it is either the Head Boy or Girl. Do you all remember what they look like?"

"Yes," they all replied.

"Good."

The others left to go back to their compartments. She was about to walk out when she was stopped. "What happens if one of the ministry people come asking to let them in?"

"Tell them to get the Heads first." She looked solemn for a moment. "If something happens to me then I want you to know that it was nice to meet all of you." She smiled and turned to walk out the door. "Now jam the doors."

With that she left down the corridor to the other end of the train. Three compartments later she noticed two boys with red hair talking to a girl with pink hair. She continued towards them but stopped abruptly when she found herself face to face with three wands.

"Who are you," asked the girl with the pink hair.

"I need to see the Head Boy or Girl," she replied.

"Well they're busy right now," one of the red heads replied.

"Yeah," the other one said. "Now let's get you back to your group. By the looks of you, you're a first year." He started to walk forward. "C'mon then."

As fast as she could she took out her wand and pointed it at the boy. "S-Stupify!" she yelled. A dull red beam came from the tip of her wand and caught him in the chest.

The boy was pushed backward and shook his head. "Bloody hell," he said. He turned to look at the others and found them laughing at him. He started to laugh as well and turned to look at the girl. "I do believe we have another Hermione here my dear Gred."

"I do believe you're right Forge old boy," was the reply. "What do you say Tonks?"

"Yep," she said smiling. "Only another Hermione would know a stunner in her first year." She looked to the girl and smiled. "Not too powerful though, but that's why your going to Hogwarts."

She looked between the three not moving her wand. "E-Excuse me, did you say Hermione? As in Hermione Granger, the Head Girl?"

"Yes we did," Tonks replied. "Why'd you ask?"

"Professor Potter told me to get her or the Head Boy Ron Weasley if something happened."

"That would be our little ikkle Ronnikins," the twins said together.

Tonks saw her confused look. "They mean that Ron is their brother. What did you see?"

"I'm only talking to Ron or Hermione. That's what he said and that's what I'm going to do."

"Well then we shall escort you. I'm Fred."

"I'm George and "

"We are the proud owners of Weesley's Wizard Wheezes," they ended together.

"This here is Tonks and she's an auror with the ministry," George said.

"Olivia Retska, first year," she replied.

"That would make you Oliver's daughter, right?" Tonks asked. She noticed a smile and nodded back. "Well then let's get you where you're going."

The group took off to the Head Compartment and pulled at the door. "Oy Ronnikins!" Fred called out. "We've got a package for you courtesy of Professor Harry Potter."

Ron and Hermione looked up towards the twins. "A package from Harry?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," George answered. He pulled Olivia in front of them. "This here's -"

"Olivia?" Hermione asked. "What did Harry say?"

Olivia ran to Hermione and hugged her. "I'm so glad to see you. He said that if I had a problem that I should come and see you," she paused, "or him."

"What's the problem?" Ron asked.

"We're at the other end of the train. We saw men, Death Eaters running this way. It looked like they were trying to cover their -"

She was cut off as another explosion rocked the train. The lights went out as everything got cold. They could see their breath in the air as memories filled their minds. "Dementors," Ron said. "Tonks alert the others to have their Patronus ready. Fred, George head back to the First Years, and make sure they're alright."

"Ron, call Professor Dumbledore to send the others," Hermione said. "I think we're going to need them."

"Ron tapped his ring and called out for the headmaster. "Professor, are you there?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," he replied.

"Good because we've got problems. There are Death Eaters and Dementors trying to get on the train. From the sound of it I would say there are a lot of them."

"I will send the others immediately. Hold on as best you can."

"We'll see you later. Right now we've work to do." He closed the link and looked out side. "Bloody hell they're all over the place. We have to get to the conductor and get this thing moving again."

"Alright we're heading out now," Fred told him. "The girls are there with the First Years so we'll stay with them until you call us."

"Olivia will have to stay with us," Hermione said. "She'll slow you down if you have to fight your way there."

"They won't be able to check on them," Olivia said. "I told them not to let anyone in except if it was you or him, and then only if you were with me."

"That's fine," Hermione replied. "Once we get moving again we can get you back there easier." She looked to the twins. "Go ahead you two. When you get there just yell through the door that she's safe and will be down to see them once we get the train moving and everything is settled down."

They nodded their heads and started out of the compartment when George stopped and turned to Olivia. "That spell you tried on me before?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Remember it," he said. "Use your emotions to fuel it if you have to. Say the spell wit a lot of force behind it and don't hesitate when you say it." He winked at her and left.

Hermione and Ron looked at her and saw she was blushing. "What spell did you try to hit him with?" Ron asked.

I tried using the Stupify Spell, but it didn't work. All it did was push him back, and he had to clear his head."

There was another explosion, and everyone noticed that it was closer. "You can tell us about it later when there's more time," Hermione said. "For now you stay with us and keep alert.

The trio started to make their way to the Conductor's Car. On the way they ran into Death Eaters that were already boarding the train. Curses flew everywhere, but the timely arrival of the Order turned the tide. Some of the Dementors had started to breach the trains but were quickly dealt with by Ron or Hermione. Running as fast as they could, they were almost to the conductor when there was another explosion, this time dropping them down to their knees.

A hole opened up in the side of the train as Dementors started to float in. Once again Ron and Hermione summoned their Patroni to defend them, but what they didn't see were the cloaks of the Death Eaters coming behind them.

Olivia heard the crunch of glass from behind them and spun around. She saw five figures coming towards them. As they raised their wands she raised hers, gathered all her strength and called out her spell. "Stupify!" she yelled. A red beam shot out of her wand with so much force that it knocked her down. She quickly got up and yelled it again, but this time with the help of two figures who said the incantation flawlessly. Out of the smoke came two figures that were both holding the wands in front of them. Professor Dumbledore looked over his half moon glasses and smiled at the First Year. The other figure emerged as his wooden leg slowly scraped the floors.

"Is this her, Albus?" he asked.

"Yes Alastor," Dumbledore replied. "This is Miss Olivia Retska."

"Retska? As in Oliver Retska?"

"Yes sir," Olivia answered.

"The names Moody, lass," he said. Sitting down on one of the seats he looked at her. "Your father trained with me when he went to Auror Camp. He's a good man. I was sorry to hear about your mother's illness."

"What happened next surprised everyone. She moved over to him and hugged him. "Thank you, Great Grandfather."

"H-How did you know?" he stammered.

"Daddy is a third generation auror. Don't you think I wouldn't pick up a few habits?" There was a chuckle around the room as a soft hum came from her pocket. She pulled out a small mirror. "Activate," she said.

Her father's face was in the mirror filled with worry. "Olivia?!" he yelled. "Thank Merlin you're alright. It's all over the wireless. They said the train was attacked."

She started to tremble. "There were Dementors and Death Eaters here, but people were casting those silver things I asked you about. It was like the muggle zoo outside."

"Are there any aurors around?"

"Yes and also Professor Dumbledore and um…"

"Who else?"

"Olivia turned to Moody. He held his hand out and took the mirror. "I'm here too, Oliver. She knows."

"I'll meet you at Hogwarts then. Let me speak with her again please."

"Daddy?"

"I know you have questions Liv," he said. "I'll see you in a little while, okay?"

"Okay dad," she said. She looked up to see Dumbledore looking at her. "Sir?"

"Tell him that we will expect him in the Great Hall for dinner. I trust he still remembers the way. After the feast we will head to my office where well will talk about the use of Underage Magic."

"Olivia you didn't!" her father yelled. "You know that could get you expelled."

"Yes sir."

"We'll talk about it later. For now I'm glad you're safe. Do what Professor Dumbledore tells you to do. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay dad," she replied. The mirror's glow faded as she looked down solemnly.

Dumbledore smiled at Olivia and put a hand on her shoulder. "I think we should get you back to your classmates now." He motioned to Moody. "Would you accompany her back Alastor?"

Moody nodded his head as he steered her out of the compartment. "Chin up lass," he said. "You did the right think. I'm proud of you."

She turned up and smiled. "Thanks."

They walked the rest of the way stopping to speak with Tonks and the twins. When they got to her compartment she called for her classmates to unblock the doors for her. After she got settled Moody told her that he would be with her when she had to speak to the Headmaster and her father. With that he walked away back up to where Dumbledore and the others were.

**SEPTEMBER 1ST: DECISIONS & DEPARTURE (INTERLUDE)**

Harry walked to Helga's office to see what she had to show him. He knocked on the door and was asked to enter. "Hi Helga," he said.

"Hi Harry. Did you have a good sparring lesson?"

"I think you might want to ask Godric. I'll tell you that I beat him with a new spell though."

"You made your own spell? That's great. What kind of spell is it?"

"It's a modified freezing spell."

"I guess you really learned your lessons. That's really good."

"Thanks."

"Now these are the things I was going to save for Ron. First I have enchanted robes. The runes that are weaved into them are for protection. The second is this sheath for his sword, and the third is something for him to give to Lavender. Here have a look."

Harry looked into the box and saw a beautiful silver ring with a blood-red stone. "That's nice. What kind of stone is it? I've never seen it before."

"It is a red diamond. They are very rare almost as much as blue diamonds." She smiled at Harry. "So what do you think?"

"I think he'll like them."

"Great. When it's time for you to go back I'll give them to you."

"Not a problem Helga. If you'll excuse me I'm going to get ready to go to the feast." He waved goodbye and left her room for his own. "I'm coming soon 'Mione,' he said out loud.

Harry showered and changed. He picked out a black robe and charmed the hood to stay up. It was late now and by Harry's recollection the sorting would already be under way. He walked to Godric and Rowena's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in Harry," Rowena called out.

"Good evening Rowena," Harry said.

"Hello Harry. Are you ready for your trip?"

"Yes, but I'm hear for a last minute talk with Godric."

"He'll be right back. He went down to the study for a book. I think you impressed him with your spell." She saw Harry smile. "I want to ask you something. Do you plan to ask Hermione to marry you?"

"Yes," he quickly answered. "I want to and I know that she wants to."

"You have the rings that James and Lily had saved for you?"

"Yes. They're in a box in my room. I was thinking about asking her for Christmas."

"That's a good idea. I think she'll like that."

"I hope so."

Harry and Rowena talked more about Hermione and what she meant to him. Godric returned a few minutes after that and gave him some final instruction.

"Remember about the hat, alright?"

"No problem," he replied.

Harry left after that and went back to his room to get his cloak. As he was putting it on he felt a sharp pain coming from his scar. '_No!'_ he thought. He ran out of his room calling to Godric in his mind. '_Godric, Rowena was right. Hogwarts is in danger. I'm leaving now.'_

'_I hear you Harry. Good luck!'_

Harry left his ancestral home and formed his golden colored shield around him. "Travertimous Hogwarts!" he yelled. Armed with the time spell that Godric and he created he left the past and returned to the present. He was home again.

A/N: Hello again all. Sorry about the delay in the update, but my desktop got fried. I guess it's a good thing I have everything backed up! We're back in action anyway so hopefully things will get quicker from here. I'm going to be reediting the earlier chapters so that I can have things more accurate towards J.K.'s world, but I'll do that when I look through my stuff to find out needs to be changed. As I said before we are getting closer to Harry's return to his time. Yes those voices will be around for several chapters and they will be brought out into the open towards the end of the next big event (after Hermione's birthday). I have purposely left out the second part of the SEPTEMBER 1ST for reasons of continuity. When my computer crashed it took all of my changes to that chapter with it so I have to rewrite them. Anyway to those who have started school good luck in the school year!


	63. September 1st part 2: Dark Savior

**SEPTEMBER 1ST (part 2): DARK SAVIOR**

With the crisis aboard the Hogwarts Express averted Professor Dumbledore got the train moving again. After checking with Moody about the security for the remainder of the trip, he and some of the others apparated back to the school. When they got there they were greeted by a site that they couldn't possibly believe.

Death Eaters were advancing on the school as the professors that were assigned to stay at the school were fighting them off…with little success. Trolls and Death Eaters were joined by the darkness of the Dementors. Dumbledore and the returning Phoenix members jumped into the fray hoping to turn the tide of battle.

Meanwhile on the train, Hermione and Ron were talking to the rest of the Student Professors when Minki popped in.

Hermione looked at the disheveled elf. "Minki what's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh Hermione miss," the elf replied. "Dobby has sent me to yous. Hogwarts School is under attack. Hes is helping as best hes can, but it not good enough."

Ron tapped his ring. "Professor Dumbledore," he said.

The voice of the Headmaster floated in along with sounds of a battle. "Mr. Weasley," he said quickly. "The school is under siege. I'm sorry to say that I cannot talk at this time."

"Yes sir," Ron replied. "I will pass along the message."

"I'll go get Moody and the others," Neville said.

Ron tapped his ring again calling to his father. "Dad, are you there?"

"Ron is everything alright?"

"The train is fine now, but Minki is here. The school is under attack. I'm sending the aurors on the train along with Mad Eye and some of the graduates. Can you send some people there?"

"I'll send them now son."

Ron broke the link as Moody opened the compartment door. "Weasley?'

"We have conformation from Professor Dumbledore that Hogwarts is under attack," Ron replied. "Hermione and I cannot leave the train until Hogsmeade is in sight. Dad is sending more Aurors and Hit Wizards to help with the fight, but he wants me to send you along with as many as we can spare here. "

"Then I'd best be on my wad lad. Keep an eye out here and we'll see you when you arrive."

"Good luck Moody," Hermione said.

"Aye lass," he said to her. "Although I think it's the Death Eaters that will need the luck." He walked out of the compartment and started to bark orders. Within minutes he and the others were gone.

"I think we have a problem," Hermione said. "If Professor Dumbledore is having that much of a problem then it must be bad."

"I hope, Hermione, that for once you are dead wrong," Ron replied. "Even so, I think that we need to talk with the others to let them know what is going on."

"You're right of course, but we'll do it in sections."

Over the next hour they briefed everyone about the situation at Hogwarts. There were a few reports from the battle, but everything that they found was not good. Voldemort's forces were on the brink of overrunning the school.

"What are we going to do?" asked Neville.

"Well," Ron started, "I think the best course of action would be for Hermione and me to join the fight as soon as possible."

"NO!" screamed Lavender. "You could be hurt."

"I'm sorry Lav, but it's the only way. They have been fighting for over an hour and are getting tired."

"All of us know what we're up against," Draco spoke up. "We must do everything we can to help out in our own way so I would like to make a suggestion." He waited for a moment and continued. "I would suggest that we split up our group. Half of us will fight with the professors and the other half will go with the students."

Ginny looked at Ron. "I know what you're thinking and I agree. They'll be too distracted if they see us fighting. You have a more important roll in this. I'll stay with the students."

With that simple gesture the Student Professors divided themselves into two groups. After that they filtered out in the train and told everyone what was going to happen. Most of the students were scared, but agreed to fight if they had to. Their main objective was to get to the school unscathed. This would be their first glimpse of real battle and hopefully their last for a long time.

Romania……

A dark figure materialized at the edge of the Dragon Keep. Emerging from the forest he silently walked up to the wards. Looking from the darkness of his cloak hooded head he admired the swirling colors of the different wards. As he finally found the familiar color he expanded on it and created a doorway into the Dragon Colony. He walked up the pathway with no fear. He knew this place well, but still didn't truly belong. There was something that was missing from his soul, and by Merlin he would get that missing piece here.

The man stopped as he heard a low rumbling. He stopped and bowed in traditional fashion. _"I seek an audience with the Council," the man said._

_"How do you know our language?" a voice asked him. "Only those chosen know it."_

_ "I am of the oldest lineage," he said. "I have been taught by those of old as the one before me has. My matter is of great importance. I ask that you allow me passage to speak with them."_

_ "Tell me and I will ask for you."_

_ "I don't think so, but you can tell them two things. First is that my surname is Potter, and second, I need the young one known as Norbert."_

_ "Why would you need to see the unmothered?"_

_ "That is my concern, and will only discuss the matter with the Council."_

_"Enough Oam," a second voice said. "You know the importance of his name. I will take him to them as you go retrieve the young one."_

_ "I will not retrieve the child. He is an impetuous youth with no familiar ties. He is a disgrace to our colony and should have been outcast since the beginning."_

_ "We are well aware of your grievances Oam, but the Council voted and you were overruled. He needed a place to stay and has found a home with Matilda and Flame. Now I ask you to go get him and meet us at the Council Grounds."_

_ "Very well Velek."_

The man continued on his path only to find that it had come to an ending. As he looked around he could sense the magic here. There were charms and wards placed together, but knowingly he looked further. Finally he found that the Dragon Council itself had put their own magic into the spells of the wizards. He saw that they were attuned mostly to his lineage and a smile came across his face. _"Thank you for the escort, my friend."_

_ "The name of Potter will always be a welcomed and honored one here."_

_"For that I am thankful."_ He bowed and continued on his walk. Reaching out with his magic he opened up the wards that were attuned to him and stepped in. The immense heat from the council was almost unbearable, but he continued on. Walking alone he was well aware of his surroundings so when he felt that he was being watched he stopped and sat. _"Greetings honored ones. I am here on a mission of extreme importance."_

Another Time……

'_Godric, Rowena was right. Hogwarts is in danger. I'm leaving now.'………"Travertimous Hogwarts!"_

Present Time……

Harry's travel brought him to the Shrieking Shack. From there he could see the remnants of the battle. There were many injured. He formed the map in his mind to locate his friends quickly. He found that Hermione, Ron, Neville and Draco were fighting along with Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick and McGonagall. He scanned for the others and found that they were in the castle with the other students. It looked as if they were running about. He checked with his magic and saw that Dumbledore was hurt badly and the school was about to fall. He was about to move when a dark voice stopped him.

"You shouldn't be here," the voice said.

Harry spun around with his wand in his hand. "Where are you?"

"Here," the voice said as it emerged from the shadows. "Hello Harry," the man said.

"You look like me," Harry astonishingly replied. "Who are you?"

"My name is Christopher John Conway Potter," he said. "I am from your future, Great Grandfather."

"How in the world did you get here?" Harry asked.

"The same time spell that you and Godric had." He looked around cautiously. "Time is short. They have taken the others and are entering the Great Hall. There are a few more movements that must happen before my time comes."

"I'm going in there. They need my help." Harry started to move to the door, but he found himself facing Chris. "Move or I'll hex you into next week." His eyes flashed as he again started to move.

"Now I see where I get that from," Chris said. "James and Lily said that you used to do that all the time."

"Harry turned with his wand pointed. "I don't care if you are my great grandson. Say anything about my parents again and you'll be mending you own bones."

Christopher's eyes turned dark as a red aura started to form. "Do not try to dictate terms to me Grandfather. You will find that right now I have the advantage. You see I too have a wand and not an ordinary one at that. I have yours. I've had it since I was six." Chris took out his wand and showed it to Harry. He then took out something else. "I hope you don't mind, but I changed the crown to suit me."

There in his other hand he held what Harry thought to be the Staff of the Phoenix. "My staff," he said quietly.

"Actually it's my staff now, and it's called the Staff of Dragons."

"Dragons?"

"Yes dragons. In my parent's time there was an uprising much like in James and Lily's time. The Dark Lord Braxis rose to power by using a temporal spell that he found in a secret chamber in Durmstrang. It was said that the spell was written in Parseltongue."

"That's impossible. There are only two people that speak Parseltongue in this time, an only one that might know how to write it."

"Yes that is true, but there is one who will learn its secret directly from Lord Voldemort."

"Who?"

"I cannot say. If you were to find out and tell the others it would change the time line. In order for me to stop this man you must let things happen the way they are supposed to."

"I can't say that I understand, but I will do as you ask. Now, why is that called the Staff of Dragons?"

"I will assume that you do realize that when you get angry, a shield forms around you. That shield, whether you know or not, is in the shape of a Phoenix. It is who you are that makes the shield. My shield, on the other hand, takes the form of a Dragon. It has been that since I was a child. My parents say that it is because when I was born, one of my family placed an amulet around my neck and swore that when I got older he would teach me the ways of the noble creatures that most everyone feared."

"Then I guess that I have to believe you." Harry closed his eyes and calmed himself. "What do we do now?"

"We, do nothing. I will take care of this myself."

"Godric warned me about the Sorting Hat giving away that I was here."

"Yes I think that would be a problem. I wouldn't worry though. I'll explain to him that there we were never here." He smiled at Harry and extended his hand. "It was wonderful to see you Great Grandfather. We will meet again." With that there was a flash of red and Harry knew no more. Chris knelt down and put a hand on Harry's chest. "Sorry about that, but I don't know if you would let me go it alone. All you will remember is that you did what you had to do." Closing his eyes Chris started to chant and a red glow encompassed Harry. "Return with the knowledge that everything is fine. When next we meet I will remove the block."

With Harry gone Chris was able to move about more freely. He reached into his robe and pulled an old tattered piece of parchment. He smiled to himself and whispered, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

The Great Hall……

"Move up there with the others," barked a Death Eater. He pushed one of the new students up along the Head Table. Looking to the group of students and professors he smirked. "Some of you will live and some will die. We will make examples of those who don't cooperate with us." Turning to look at the guards at the door he nodded his head.

Hermione closed her eyes trying to feel around with her magic. She felt the ghosts and the portraits as well as Hogwarts herself. When her magic reached the grounds there was a blank spot at the edge of the Weeping Willow. She turned to Ron whose expression she recognized. He looked as if he was formulating a strategy with the help of Hogwarts.

Ron surveyed his surroundings and then looked within himself. He saw that there was no way for them to do anything to prevent the Death Eaters from taking the castle. "I'm sorry sir," he said to Dumbledore. "There's nothing we can do."

Albus coughed and wiped his brow with a part of his robe. "That's quite alright Mr. Weasley. As I recall, I do believe I once told some of my students that 'help will always be given to those who ask.' I think that is always a good lesson to remember."

"I'd have to agree with you sir."

The doors to the Great Hall burst open as a bloody and battered Draco Malfoy was dragged in. They threw him down to the floor and bound him in irons. "Now be a good little traitor," the voice said.

"Flint?" asked the weak voice of Draco.

"Very good Malfoy," he replied. "It seems that even under excruciating pain you can still think." He paused, but quickly drew out his wand. "Crucio!"

"That's quite enough Marcus," a cold voice echoed throughout the hall. "Bring the other."

Flint looked at the doors and nodded. The body of Severus Snape was thrown through the doorway much like Draco's. "Bind him," he told the others. Once that was done he backed off to allow others to come into view and issued one order. "Create the crystal."

The group of men waved their wands and brought out four large crystals. They placed them together and they started to glow. Red orbs began to glow in the now large crystal as the voice once again spoke. "Greetings my old friend," the voice carried.

Dumbledore sighed. "Hello Tom," he replied.

"Don't call me that!" the voice spat.

"It is your name, and will always be so. It is too bad that you have lost yourself so much that you have forgotten it."

"Always trying to bring out the good in people, eh Albus?" Voldemort asked. "Tell me, why do you continue to struggle against me? You know that I will win and you will sacrifice your life for nothing. Think of your students, both new and old. If you join me then I will spare them and I will let you start their training in the Dark Arts."

"You know that will never happen, Tom. I will fight you with my last breath, and if I fall there will be another to take my place."

"Perhaps you are referring to the Founder's Heirs. I know that they are there, except one of course. Ironic, is it not, that he is too much of a coward to come out and fight. So much for the highly overrated Gryffindor courage, I would say."

Slytherin Common Room……

"What are we going to do Barron?" asked a female ghost.

"There is nothing we can do my dear. We are ghosts and are not capable of magic. I suggest that we stay clear and let Dumbledore and the rest of the professors to handle the situation."

"That is a sound plan Barron, but it is not what I wish of you," a voice floated in.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" the Barron asked.

"Please forgive the intrusion Barron, but I have a job for you and two of the other ghosts. I have need of Sir Nicholas and Peeves, that's if you can control him."

"Oh I can control him, but why should I do as you say. I don't even know who you are."

"My apologies Barron," he said. The person reached up and pulled down the hood.

"Mr. Potter," he started. "Who do you think you are trying to order me around?"

"I am not Harry Potter, Barron," the man said. "My name however is Christopher Potter. I am a grandson of Harry Potter that has come to the past to correct a miscalculation made by my predecessor."

"I still have a problem with your identity," the Barron said.

"Perhaps this will change your mind," Chris said pulling out the Sword of Gryffindor.

"Where did you get that?" asked Sir Nicholas.

"By rights it is mine," he said sharply.

"What of the wards that the Heirs have placed?" the Grey Lady asked. "If you are here then they should be activated. The wards would automatically get rid of those who wish to cause harm to the faithful of the school."

"Yes I know about that, and to answer your question, they are not activated because of me. I am an anomaly that the wards cannot recognize. They can tell that I am an Heir, but that's it."

"Yes, but if you are the Gryffindor Heir then the wards should activate."

"Who ever said that I was the Gryffindor Heir?" He shook his head. "Time is of the essence. I need you to be quiet and listen. I have captured four Death Eaters and have transported them into the Chamber of Secrets. I need you to guard them and make sure they don't contact anyone else."

"How did you do that?"

"It is a simple transporting spell that I know. All you have to do is let Peeves occupy their time for a while."

"Peeves you heard what our young Mr. Potter said. Keep them busy. Use any means needed."

"I understand what to do." His voice was sincere and calm. Then a smile came across his face. "Any means? Does that include water balloons?"

"Yes."

"Wahoo!"

"I need one of you to help Peeves and the rest to be on the lookout for more Death Eaters. Sir Nicholas and I will tend to our 'guests'."

"Since I am the only one he will listen to I will accompany Peeves. The rest of you will stay here. Is that clear?" They all nodded their heads and agreed. "What do you intend to do young Potter?"

"Well Barron, Sir Nicholas will take a quick look for me in the Great Hall. I want to know where everyone is standing so that I don't fire spells at the wrong people. When that is done he will join you in guarding the prisoners in the Chamber. I plan to go in and take advantage of their arrogance. Hopefully I won't hurt an innocent."

"Very well Potter. Good luck with your rescue."

"There's one last thing Barron."

"Whats that?"

"You never saw me here today. You never knew that there was anyone here. Are we clear?"

"Why is that? Or can't I ask."

"I don't want Voldemort to know what Harry is going to be able to do. When he faces him next, Voldemort will hopefully be blind to the extent of the power my Great Grandfather will have." He looked around at the group. "There is a spell I can use to keep you from telling anything if you don't trust yourself or any of your group."

"Well I can keep a secret, but for the rest I can't say. Do your spell and protect yourself. Are all agreed?" They again nodded and said yes. "Go ahead Mr. Potter."

Chris thanked them all. He checked the map once again to make sure that the Death Eaters were still both in the Chamber of Secrets and the Great Hall. "Here we go. Sodsectalis Securtus Spectos!" With the security spell in place Chris, Sir Nicholas, Peeves and the Bloody Barron left the Slytherin Common Room. The four moved their way to Myrtle's bathroom. "The entrance is down the sink Barron. I blocked them from calling anyone for help, but you never know what they might pull. Voldie might have told them how to get out of the Chamber for all we know. I trust you to hold them here. Oh, and one more thing Barron. If they are surrounded in a reddish glow don't be alarmed. That would be me kicking their sorry arses out of Hogwarts for good." Chris and Sir Nicholas left the bathroom and made their way to the Great Hall.

"What do you want me to look for?"

"I want you to go through the ceiling and just look down into the hall. I know that Dumbledore might see you, but he will never let on. Let me check the map and see if they're all here." Harry took out the map and looked at the room view. "It seems that they have everyone up near the professor's table. Severus and Draco are in the center of the room and there is some sort of power source with them. Why don't you go in and see if I'm right. Hopefully they are being the same idiotic Death Eaters that they always are and not paying any attention."

"You got it Chris." Sir Nicholas flew up and out of view. He floated in through the center of the ceiling and looked through. He could see that there were sixteen Death Eaters holding the students and professors captive. He also knew that the map was right.

Chris knew by instinct where everyone was, but he just wanted it confirmed by the ghost. Just as he saw him float up through the ceiling he watched as Sir Nicholas floated back down through it. "How does everything look?"

"They are right where the map says. Their wands are on the Hufflepuff table, and there are sixteen of them. I think Dumbledore saw me."

"Okay thanks Sir Nicholas. I'll take it from here."

"You got it Chris. Good luck."

"Thanks." The ghost smiled and waived a final goodbye to Chris. _'Let's hope this goes well.' _He raised his hands and the doors to the Great Hall exploded inward.

The Great Hall……

"Whip them again my faithful servant," Voldemort called. Two cracks of a whip and a cry of agony filled the hall. "Now, now traitors, you know the penalty. Flint!"

"Crucio!" Marcus called out. He left the curse on for a full minute.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was crying as she looked on in fear. Ron and Hermione held hands, helpless because of a flaw in their spell. They both silently wished that their friend Harry would somehow show up and activate the power in the wards.

Dumbledore looked around after feeling something strange in the wards placed on by the former Headmasters of Hogwarts. It was a familiar yet distant pattern. As he looked up at the charmed ceiling he saw the face of Sir Nicholas, but as quick as he saw it, it was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors to the Great Hall blew off their hinges as the dust created a cloud so thick that no one could see clearly through. A shadow moved closer to the edge and raised its hand. "STOP!" the voice called out. He saw the bloodied bodies of Snape and Malfoy and pulled his wand. Mumbling something under his breath they along with Madam Pomfrey disappeared within a smell of Sulfur. He emerged from the cloud of dust with his wand out. "Your occupation is over."

"Who are you," Voldemort asked. "Join me and we could take over the world."

"When will you ever learn Tom," he said shaking his head. He saw Dumbledore raise an eyebrow at the use of Voldemort's real name, and smirked.

"Kill him!" Voldemort ordered.

"I don't think so." He held out his hand and all of the Death Eaters wands came to him. "First things first," he said. "I think it's time for a lesson in manners people." He floated the wands in the air and burnt them with a snap of his fingers. "Next up is that atrocity that sits in front of me." With a wave of his wand the crystal shattered and Voldemort was gone.

"You don't know who you are dealing with," said one of the Death Eaters.

"On the contrary it is you who doesn't." He started to clench his right hand and the person who he was talking to started to grab his throat. "Tell you what my friend. I'll kill you now and save you the trouble of having to put up with a painful death from your master."

"Do your worst. I know that my master will avenge my death."

"Then you are a fool. I'm really not going to kill you. I just wanted to see how blind you truly are."

"Who are you? I'm sure that the master could use someone like you."

Ignoring the comment he turned back to the doors and extended his wand. "Reparo!" he said. The doors fixed themselves as Chris smiled behind the cover of his hooded cloak. "That's better," he said turning. "Now I can take care of the garbage. First I'll take back that which belongs here." He raised his hand and the Sorting Hat flew into the air and to his hand. "Secondly I'll say good luck to you because you're going to need it. Destionatious Transendium!" A red light engulfed the Death Eaters and they disappeared. He released the students and professors from their bonds and took off the charm that was holding the wands.

"Thank you for that," said Professor Dumbledore. "Won't you stay and tell us who you are?"

Chris didn't say a word, but instead put the Sorting Hat on his covered head. _'Hello hat,'_ he thought.

_"Hello…Mr. Potter,"_ the hat replied back in his mind. _"My, my. You shouldn't be here at all. I don't know what to do with you or where to place you."_

Chris snorted. _"Don't worry I won't be staying. They are safe now. Please don't tell them anything about me. It needs to be kept a secret for now."_

_ "Very well Mr. Potter. I await your return to these_ _halls Heir of -" _The hat paused and said out loud, _"Gryffindor!"_

Chris smiled while everyone else in the hall bursts out into cheers of excitement. No one heard the slight pop of his apparition, but they saw him disappear. They looked to see that the Sorting Hat was back resting on its stool. Dumbledore noticed that there was a piece of parchment resting on his chair. As he sent the students on their way to the four common rooms he took the parchment and read what it said.

"Is everything alright Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Minerva," he replied smiling. "It is a message from our savior."

"What does it say?"

Albus Dumbledore looked at his Deputy Headmistress and smiled. "It says that his name is Magnus and he is a Mage. I'm not to tell anyone except you, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. He also wanted me to tell you that he has fifty galleons riding on Gryffindor this year. Here you can read the rest of it yourself." He handed the letter to McGonagall.

To: Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster,

It had come to my attention that Hogwarts would be under attack tonight. As I looked through the flames I saw the attack. To answer your question, my name is Magnus….well Mage Magnus of the First Order. Technically we are not allowed to enter your fight against the forces of Voldemort, but since there was one of your party missing, the Council thought it wise to not loose the castle to him at this critical juncture. Yes we do know of the one I speak of.

Please inform no one of this except for Deputy Headmistress McGonagall and the Head Boy and Girl. If you would please tell Professor McGonagall that I have fifty galleons riding on her Lions for the Quidditch Cup so give them a lot of encouragement.

I have been authorized to tell you that the Council knows of Ms. Granger's Mage status. It is well within our rights to take her and train her in the abilities that she possesses, but we understand that she is needed at the school for its protection. She will not be taken from Hogwarts, but rather be given the means to train herself in different areas. Both Heirs will receive a note that will explain. For now, that is all I am allowed to say as per the Council's instruction. Perhaps we will meet again Headmaster Dumbledore.

Good luck for the school term.

Sincerely,

Magnus

Mage of the First Order

McGonagall looked in shock, but it quickly faded. "I wonder if Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley will be able to talk with him."

"I'm not so sure Minerva, but we can ask them later. The letter says that we cannot discuss this with anyone else. I'm sure their letter will say the same. All we can do now is to wait and see."

They walked in silence the rest of the way. When they got to the professor's quarters each went their separate ways biding good night to the other.

When Hermione and Ron reached the portrait for their dorm room they both had the same question. 'Who was that?' They entered and looked to the table that was in the middle of the room. There, a letter was floating above it addressed to Hermione and Ron.

To: Hermione Granger – Wisdom Mage and Ronald Weasley – Knight of Hogwarts

From: Magnus – Mage of the First Order

Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley,

It has come to the attention of the Mage Council that you are without your leader. Do not fear though. We have the utmost faith in your capabilities to defend the castle from now on. We watched through the sacred fire what transpired on this night. Rest assured that the castle will not be in any more danger from the Dark Lord or his minions.

We know who and what you are. The security wards that you placed will not be completely effective until the beginning of your first full day. I know that you thought that the wards were completely up, but you must remember that Hogwarts is a school and as such the wards are lessened by the absence of students. When all the students arrived the castle changed the wards to accommodate them. This accommodation takes about a day since there are so many of you. That is why you didn't know about the attack. As I said there is no need to fear anymore as the power created by the Foundation Stone has been activated and with it the power in the wards.

As for you Ms. Granger, you are a Mage of the First Order. Normally we would take you away from Hogwarts to teach you our ways, but I'm sure that between the books and learning materials at your 'private' disposal you can learn what you need to.

The same goes for you Mr. Weasley. Even though you are not a mage, you must continue learning all you can and develop the skills you were born with. You are a strategist and from where I sit a very good one at that. Enhance your training. That goes for the two of you. There is no one who can match up against you except for each other. You should start to spar together.

I understand that your birthday is coming up Ms. Granger so I have taken the opportunity to get you something. If you look at the box by the fireplace you will see it.

Good luck you two. It is forbidden for you to speak of this letter with anyone besides the Headmaster Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall.

Sincerely,

Magnus

Mage of the First Order

A/N: Hello to everyone. I want to thank you for the great reviews. I know I said that I would update faster, but things are a bit rough these days. I have most of the next few chapters written, but they just have to be tweaked some. Other than that, there is really nothing major. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and if I don't update have a nice holiday.


	64. Quest: part 1

**QUEST: part 1**

Lord Voldemort was paced back and forth trying to reason for the delay of his Death Eaters. He would have been angry if not for the prospect of gaining the upper hand in the war against his enemies Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. His past attempts to destroy them had failed and he was infuriated with his followers' attempts as well. His forces even went as far as to attack Diagon Alley. They failed in that as well, but within that failure a bright spot emerged. A young man by the name of Smythe had caught his favor.

"Master what troubles you?" the voice of Nagani asked.

Voldemort took a deep breath and turned to his familiar. "Everything troubles me my friend," he replied. "I now have to deal not only with Potter, but his two friends as well. How is it possible that after all my research I missed the ancestry of the two female heirs? I knew that Potter was Gryffindor's Heir, but the others."

"It was truly well hidden Master. You know what Smythe had to do to find out that information. There hasn't been anyone as loyal since the traitor joined you. Hopefully he does not fail you."

"Yes, Severus was very loyal in his time, but now since his failure he too will die at my hands. Associating with Half Bloods, he will rue the day he crossed me."

"Yes Master."

Voldemort snapped his finger and a house elf appeared and bowed. "Find Smythe and get an update on his readiness." The elf bowed once more and disappeared in a small pop. Two minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Enter," he said.

"My Lord," the Death Eater started. "I have tried to locate Smythe, but couldn't. My teams have failed as well."

Voldemort looked at the Death Eater and raised his wand. "You know the penalty for failure." He was about to curse the individual, but was interrupted.

"Out of the way fool," a voice yelled.

Voldemort stopped and smiled. "It would seem that your punishment has been reprieved. Leave me, and remember that your Lord, can, at times be merciful."

The man bowed and thanked Voldemort before quickly leaving the room. He almost walked by the man without even acknowledgement, but whispered under his breath, "He's not in a good mood."

"Understood," was the reply. He knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. He kneeled and bowed his head. There was a very large black book that floated behind him.

"Lord Smythe," Voldemort said.

"Yes, Master."

"Rise."

Standing up from his position he pulled his wand and directed the book to the table at the side of the room. "My Lord, I have discovered the secret passage through the jungle that will lead us to the Devil's Caldron."

"Does it give any information on what to expect?"

"No, but it does tell that there are deadly traps along the way. There is also a mention of a final test at the end."

"I see. I will assume that you have made the necessary arrangements with our contacts in the area?"

"Yes my Lord. They will await us at a given time and will guide us through the best they can. Given their knowledge we will make the journey efficiently."

"Excellent Lord Smythe," he smiled. "I am impressed with your work. You have done well."

"Thank you Master."

Voldemort looked at his servant and knew instantly that something was troubling him. "Is there a problem Lord Smythe?"

"N-No Master," he replied quickly. His eyes shifted to look in Voldemort's eyes and nodded. "Yes Master," he started. "There is something wrong. I knew that you were looking for me, but I did not respond to your call. I get caught up in my research and nothing else matters. It is my one failure."

"It is true that when I call you, as well as the others, I expect that you will be at my side in a matter of moments. I am more inclined to discipline the others more than you. Your 'failure' as you say is both a curse and a blessing. Yes it is true that you should have come, but I look upon your thirst for knowledge as a successful trait. That trait will be rewarded."

"You mean I am forgiven for not answering the call?"

"That is what I am saying. You have done what others, who are more experienced, could not do. You have given me a clue to the fall of Hogwarts herself. Once the staff has been found, we are that much closer to victory."

"Thank you my Lord."

Voldemort nodded and continued to search through his servant's thoughts. "We will make the journey quickly. I want to attack Hogsmeade on Halloween. It is a bit dramatic, but it serves the purpose of fear. While our group heads to the Devil's Caldron I will have our tacticians create a battle plan for the attack. There will be no one to stop us from gaining the staff since no one knows of its existence. It will be a great advantage once we attack Hogsmeade. Even if Potter decides to show up I will crush him and the other heirs quickly. Then Hogwarts will be mine. Go rest Lord Smythe for tomorrow our quest begins."

Smythe bowed and left the room carrying the book. He breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't get hexed into oblivion for not showing up when he was called. He made a small mental note that he should be well prepared to traverse anything obstacle that the quest for the staff would bring.

Hogwarts……

Hermione Granger was puzzled. She held a sword of beautiful craftsmanship yet she had no clue as to why it was in her possession. She knew that it was an early birthday present from the person who saved the school from certain disaster, but that was all. Why did she feel that she knew this person, or rather knew something inside of this person?

She didn't have time to think about the answers as there was a knock at her door. She waved her hand and the door turned transparent. Looking back at her was Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. She cancelled the spell and opened the door to let them in.

"What can I do for you Professors?" she asked.

"Please excuse our intrusion Ms. Granger," he smiled at her. "We were wondering if you had a thought as to where that sword came from," Professor Dumbledore said.

"To tell you the truth I don't know," she replied.

"Have you been training with it?" asked McGonagall.

"I have looked in the Ravenclaw Chamber and found books with lessons about sword fighting so Ron and I have been working together at gaining skill level. The book has been charmed to recognize skill level so as we get better, the book advances itself. It says in the introductory chapters that once a level of mastery is achieved with the sword, the owner will recognize a certain clarity that the sword will give out."

"Was there anything else the book had to offer?" asked McGonagall.

"It recognizes the skill level of the person that is training. I've noticed that when both Ron and I reach a certain level the book gives off either a blue or reddish glow."

"Obviously the colors that signify the personality of the person in training are cause for the glow. Very interesting," the Headmaster mused. "Would you care to let us know where, in your training, have you found yourselves?"

"Well we've been practicing every spare moment. Severus has been helping quite a bit. We have been using the Room Of Requirement as a place to spar. It's good for giving us different backgrounds for battlefields."

"An excellent idea Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall said. "Now if Albus doesn't mind it's time we work on training your anamagus abilities."

"Ah, I will take that as my release from questioning any further." He turned to walk from the room, but stopped at the exit. "I will be with Mr. Weasley in my office Minerva. We have a meeting in an hour that I will need to prepare for."

With that Professor Dumbledore left and started his walk down to his office. He was halfway there when he felt that his presence was needed in the staging area for the Aurors and Hit Wizards that were patrolling the grounds. He moved through a few passages and walked out near the entrance hall. Moving quickly he found himself about to be overwhelmed by a group of five. Looking at them he steeled himself for bad news.

Riddle Manor……

The morning air was crisp and cold. The darkness that covered the graveyard was broken by the shinning sun. Lord Voldemort looked over the land and smiled. _'This is where I was reborn, and this is where Potter will die,'_ he thought to himself. There was a knock at his door. "Enter," he called.

Sijinn Smythe walked carefully into his master's quarters. Noticing quickly that the inner sanctum of Voldemort was dark he stopped and kneeled. "Good morning, my Lord," he said.

"Lord Smythe," he hissed his reply. "I would think that you would be still asleep and resting for the journey ahead." He looked down at the still kneeling figure and smiled. "You may rise."

"Thank you, my Lord" Smythe replied. He waited a few moments and then took out a scroll of parchment with notes on it. "With your permission I have begun the process of gathering up the required forces in the staging area. They are all there and await your arrival."

"How many will join us?"

"There are two hundred loyal followers and ten elves to deal with their needs. There will be an additional five elves that will be within your core group."

"Where will you be?"

"As you have commanded me I will not be away from your side. I have my own tent that will be placed next to yours with a hallway between them. My research goes with me so I will need a place to hold different tombs and other research materials. I have ordered a patrolling guard that will circle the encampment. I will contact the Shaman that is our contact when we arrive. He will have more men waiting for us as well."

"Excellent Smythe, and how long will this operation last?" he questioned.

"I have calculated only a few weeks time, my Lord. I know that you wanted to be back by the second week of October so I have made the necessary plans. A point of interest is some information the Shaman relayed to me. He has said that others have tried to get through the jungle that surrounds The Devil's Caldron. None have returned."

"Interesting. Let's be sure that we use his forces as the point. When they find something then we will step in if we need to." He stopped and fixed his gaze. "When we are on the trail you will not leave my sight. I don't need you getting caught in a trap. You and you alone will study any artifacts that we find. You will make daily reports on them as well."

"As you command, my Lord," he replied.

"Good. Inform me when we are ready to depart."

Smythe bowed and left the room. He walked to the staging area to continue his preparations for the trip. He vowed that he would not let his Master down. It was two hours after starting the preparation when he was told they were ready. He ran to Voldemort's chamber and informed him of the readiness.

Standing before his group of Death Eaters he called for silence. "Greetings my Death Eaters," he began. "Today we embark on a quest of great importance…"

Encampment: Two days from The Devil's Caldron……

Deep in the jungles of South America a group of Dark Wizards were gathering. House tents were going up as locals helped prioritized different things. The first to go up was a broad tent that connected to two others. Once the tent was up a signal flashed and its owners moved to the front of it.

"You all know your assignments," Smythe said. "Our Lord has put me in charge of this operation, and we will not fail in our quest. The locals and their Shaman will help us in obtaining the artifact. They are our guides as we are not familiar with the area. If they say that an item is not to be touched, then **do not touch it**. There are hidden dangers here and with the help of our master and the shaman we will get through."

There was a roar of approval through the group. The quickly took there assignments and moved about. One of the Shaman's men walked up to Smythe and beckoned him to follow. As he came upon a clearing the mystic was sitting on a log having his dinner. Motioning for him to sit the Shaman called on his power and spoke under his breath.

"Greetings Mr. Smythe," he said.

"Greetings Shaman," Smythe replied. "How goes your preparations?"

"We have completed a search of the surrounding area and have found a great many traps. I have already lost ten men in the process."

Smythe looked intrigued. "Were the traps that difficult to find?"

"The growth here is different from that of your land. Nature, it seems, has its own traps other than the ones that have been laid by this wizard of yours."

"That is of no consequence. We will proceed along the path that your men have drawn for us. Rest assured that we will walk with you in completing the rest of the trail."

The Shaman nodded his head. "Then there is only one other thing that we need to barter over."

"Yes," Smythe smiled. "I had a feeling you would be asking about that. My Lord has instructed me to tell you that he will split any treasure that is found _after_ we have the prize."

"That was never part of our agreement, Smythe."

"I have altered the agreement, Shaman," the voice of Lord Voldemort echoed through the darkness. His glowing red eyes moved in the night towards the clearing. Voldemort saw his Death Eater kneel on the ground. "Pray I don't alter it any further."

The Shaman rose and bowed slightly to the Dark Lord. "Lord Voldemort," he greeted him. "I did not expect to see you this evening."

"Obviously, Shaman, your expectations need to rise." In a blur his wand was pointed in between two trees. "Crucio!" he called out. There was a sound screaming that filled the forest. One of the Shaman's men was rolling on the ground in agony. After a brief period he ended the curse and smiled. "I hope that your man has learned a valuable lesson."

"What lesson would that be?"

"I don't like uninvited guests." He looked to the still kneeling form of Smythe. "Rise Smythe and finish your dinner with the Shaman. When you are through I expect a full report."

"As you wish my Lord," was his reply.

Voldemort nodded and walked off into the night. The sounds of screams followed him as they echoed in the night.

A/N: Hey there everyone. As you can see, this is part one of Voldemort's quest for his weapon of power. Sorry about the delays, but these things do happen. This chapter didn't really mean much as it is just a filler chapter. I hope to get things rolling again fairly quickly. I hope to have another update within two weeks although it will not be a QUEST chapter. As it was said in the previous chapter their journey into the jungle will take a few weeks to complete, but they absolutely will be back before Halloween. As always read and review.


	65. Elemental Test

**SPEPTEMBER 19th: Elemental Test**

It was the morning of September 19. Harry Potter awoke at morning's first light. He looked outside his window and smiled. _'Happy Birthday Hermione,' he thought to himself._ He walked over to his dresser and took out some workout clothes. He was downstairs in less than ten minutes and set off on his run. He ran over to the trail inside the forest and began his morning ritual. He ran for about thirty minutes and set off by the lake for a swim. He was in the water floating when he realized that people were looking for him. Emerging from the water he dried himself off with a towel and walked up to the Manor. He was greeted in the kitchen by Helga.

"Morning Harry," she said. "How was your run?"

"It was very relaxing?" he replied. "Are you the first one up besides me?"

"Yes, but I think Master Chan is up now too. Are you ready for your Air Elemental Test?"

"I think so, but I want to practice for a bit before Mum tests me."

"Good thinking. From what I gather she's pretty powerful with her element."

"That's what my dad said also." He got up from his chair and finished the rest of his tea. "I'll be in the training room if they want me."

"Okay Harry. I'll talk to you later."

Helga smiled at him and waved him off. A minute later Salazar walked in and sat down.

"Morning Helga," he said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you. I would like to talk to you about Harry's tests."

"What would you like to know?"

"Well I think it was a bit wrong of you to have him do the Veritaserum by memory for his final potion."

"Helga you must understand that we are training him so that he becomes a master of everything we teach. He has already gotten past all the standards we set for the students by passing the O.W.L and N.E.W.T. exams. We need to push to see how far he can go, and from the looks of it he thrives on the challenge. I've already informed Godric that Harry has mastered Potions and Arithmacy. He nearly blew his mother away with his mastery of charms and history."

"Yes I know all that. His Divination skills are amazing from what Rowena says, and when I talked to Godric about the rest he started to laugh. Did you know that Harry has continued to beat up on Godric in the duel contests they have. Harry even beat him with his own spells."

Just then they were interrupted by Godric and Rowena.

"Good morning," Rowena said to them.

"Morning," they both replied.

The founders talked together until they were joined by the rest of the adults. They were all talking about Harry's work in their tests.

"You must remember that young Harry has all of us training him," spoke up Master Chan. "We are the best in what we do in this time, but he will be the best in everything when he returns. He has issues about it, but knows that it is for the best. He has to fight a war practically by himself and he is determined to win."

"Of that there is no doubt," said Lily. "All he keeps telling himself is that he is the one that will make the difference."

"When he was taking the Potions Mastery Test he said something about showing someone that he wasn't that bad at potions," Salazar spoke up. "I think he said his name was ..."

"Snape," James and Lily said in unison.

"Yes that's it. Who is he?"

"That would be my Potions Professor," a voice from the hall floated in. Harry stepped into the dining room and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Hi mum," he said.

"Hi Harry," she replied. "Did you have a good run today?"

"It was okay."

"What's wrong son?" asked James.

"Nothing."

"Harry James Potter," Rowena started. "Please do not lie to us. Now out with it. What's the matter?"

He turned to look out the window. "I just miss Hermione. It's her birthday today."

"That's understandable Harry," Lily said softly. "When your father was off doing Ministry things I would miss him very much."

"She's right Harry," said James. "We both missed each other while I was away. I cherished every moment I had with the both of you when I returned from a mission. My suggestion would be to do what I did. Write a letter to Hermione and tell her how you feel. When you get back give it to her so she'll fully realize just what she means to you."

"You're right of course. She'd be very happy about that too."

"Alright everyone," said Godric. "What is the plan for today?"

"Well Harry has his test today," said Lily.

"Yeah I wanted to practice a bit more if you don't mind. I should be ready in about two hours. When it's time I'll be waiting for you in the arena."

"Okay Harry," his mother replied.

Two hours later Harry was sitting in the arena waiting for his mother. He closed himself off from the others and gathered his magical energy. There was no need for his wand or swords so he left them in his room. When he heard the others enter the area he continued to sit and wait patiently. He heard his mother's footsteps on the ground and waited until she was close enough. She thought he was in meditation when she walked over. She got about three feet from him and smacked right into an invisible wall. She smiled and called her element to bear.

She created an air lance and pushed it into Harry's shield. It met with a great deal of resistance. She then banished the lance and created a shield of her own. Lily took her hands and began to squeeze them together. When her shield made contact with Harry's she squeezed harder. Harry stayed sitting in the middle of his shield not moving an inch. _'What is he doing?' Lily thought. 'If I wanted to I could crack his shield and hurt him, but I would never forgive myself if I hurt him.'_

Harry felt his shield start to buckle as his mother tried to get his attention. _'I guess it's time to start,' he thought._ Harry flexed his muscles and extended his shield about ten feet. He heard the cry from his mother as she was thrown in the air. She started to fall, but quickly caught herself with a cushion of air.

"Harry James Potter!" she yelled at him. "We did not start the test yet."

"You tried to break my shield mum. I thought you were starting without me." He raised himself up and opened his eyes. _'I guess she's not taking it so well. She looks ready to kill.' He shifted his thoughts to his father. "Hey dad?"_

_ "Yes Harry?"_

_ "I hate to ask, but what happens when she gets that look?"_

_ "It means you better watch you butt. Padfoot and I used to run when she looked that way."_

_ "Oh boy. Alright thanks."_ Harry broke the connection and smiled. "Are you ready now?" he asked her.

"What advise did your father give you?" she asked while stalking him.

"He said that Sirius and he used to run when you had that angry look. I suppose I ought to do the same." Harry started to run as Lily raised her hands, but what surprised everyone was that instead of running away from his mother he ran right at her.

"What are you doing?" she yelled to him.

Harry didn't answer, but instead vaulted over his mother flipping in the air. He landed with the grace of a cat and pushed his hands out towards his mother. She turned just in time to see an air ball come flying out of Harry's hands.

She erected a shield and smiled, but so did Harry. He pulled his hands apart and split the ball of air in two. He held them there and began to squeeze them together. When he was done he opened his hands and the two balls of now solid air came to him. He saw his mother start to create a wind storm with her powers so he let the snitch sized balls of air float besides him, and started to unmake his mother's storm.

When that was done he still felt the air shield and decided to do something about it. He lifted up his hands and guided the solid balls of air to the shield. He then dropped his hands and smiled at her. "If you don't want to be hurt then I would suggest you drop the shield."

"I don't think so son. This is part of your test. You have to be able to break a shield of solid air."

"Suit yourself then." He gave her a little smirk and snapped his fingers. The balls started to swirl around at an incredible speed.

_'I hope he doesn't seriously think that those air balls of his are going to do damage.' she thought to herself._

He pushed his hands out towards the shield. The balls he had created followed where he was gesturing to. They started to make a high pitched sound as they got closer to the shield. With a sudden ferocity the balls began to strike the shield cracking it as they hit. It only took a few seconds for them to break through. Harry watched his mother roll out of the way to avoid being hit with the solid balls.

Lily was on the ground panting. It took almost all of her strength to hold the shield for that long. Suddenly she heard the high pitched sound getting closer to her. There were small tufts of dirt getting thrown about next to her. They were getting closer and closer. Finally Lily Potter had enough.

Harry's POV:

Harry smiled at his work so far. He had broken the shield that his mother put up and was starting to annoy her. His balls of solid air started to smack the ground around her making her agitated enough to fight him like an opponent instead of her son.

Founders POV:

"What is he doing?" asked Helga.

"I couldn't tell you," replied Rowena.

"I think I can explain," said a voice behind them.

"Mao, what do you know?" asked Master Chan.

"With all do respect Master I do not think you know what you are doing."

"Explain what you mean Mao," spoke Salazar.

Mao smiled and gestured to the arena. "Look and tell me what you see."

James was the first to answer. "It looks like Harry just ticked off his mother."

"Do the rest of you accept this answer?" He saw them nod their heads and continued. "As I said you have no idea of what you are doing. You see, all of you are his teachers and also his friends. You see what is on the outside. Since I am not that well acquainted with him on that level I see what is on the inside."

"That doesn't answer my question Mao," said Chan.

"Nor was it supposed to Master. In the beginning Harry was fighting with his mother, and Lily was just testing her son to see if he has mastered his Air Elemental Abilities. Harry has taken her away from that. He knows that in the beginning it was only a test, but now everything has changed. Lily is now fighting him as an opponent would."

"Apprentice, how did you come to know this?"

"Master you have shown and taught me great many things. The most important lesson is to study and learn about one's self and opponent. I have already come to realize that none of you have the slightest chance at beating him."

Salazar snorted. "This coming from an apprentice," he said.

Mao turned and looked Salazar in the eye. "Never underestimate an opponent's abilities Master Salazar."

"I never do, apprentice."


	66. Quest: part 2: Interlude

**THE QUEST part 2: Interlude**

Deep in the jungle of the Amazon Forest, troops of the Dark Lord Voldemort marched forward. Guided by a tribe of local Indians and their shaman, they traversed the middle growth fairly quickly but had lost a quarter of their company due to the thousand year old traps that were placed by Salazar Slytherin, and the oddities of the jungle itself. It seemed that the jungle itself knew intruders were there and decided to take action.

"My Lord," Smythe started, "I thought you would like to hear about my findings on the traps that we have encountered thus far."

"Proceed," was the hissing response.

"We have had the curse breakers go through every single one of the traps and found that there are different markings on everyone, but there is one marking that is a constant. I have enlarged part of the trap on the table and found that the picture is almost the same as the shape from the Mordesmore Curse."

"Yes I can see it," Voldemort replied. "It does look very similar." With a nod of his head he prodded Smythe to go on.

"The tribesmen have scouted ahead and cleared a path for us. They cannot go any further than the base of the mountain as I do believe that there are wards preventing them."

Voldemort nodded his head in response and smiled. "I have expected this. The wards will allow only the Heir of Slytherin to enter the site. There is no need to worry my friend." He gestured to the dining table. "Sit and let us eat together. We will enter into a new era once I return from the journey that I am to take."

The sun rose as a new day encompassed the quiet jungle. Lord Voldemort sat alone in meditation, as he once again tried to find the wayward Harry Potter. _'Still nothing from the boy,' he thought. 'No matter there is a matter that I must attend to. I will gain this Staff of the Basilisk and it will take me one step closer to immortality.' _He broke from his meditation and gathered his thoughts. He strode from the tent with the Book of Slytherin in his arms and Lord Smythe by his side.

"I would like to remind you Master that I cannot go into the cave until you have had a chance to study the wards and allow me passage."

"Yesss," my servant, "I remember quite clearly what must be done." The Dark Lord strode purposefully to the entrance and stopped. "I am Lord Voldemort, Heir of Slytherin," he hissed in Parseltongue. "Open to allow me passage."

The wall of the mountain shook in response. There was immense heat coming through the door as it opened. Voldemort cast a bubble head charm and waited in the doorway without a concern. He knew that this was one of the first tests to pass. Once the door moved all the way open he stepped through and started his long walk up the mountain. There were etchings of a sort that he could identify as early glyphs, but could not correctly identify them due to the years and the intense heat. After an hour of walking he came to a plateau. As he walked throughout the plateau he found himself listening to the different sounds inside the mountain. With a gleam in his eye he heard a voice that was, to him, friendly.

_ "Who disturbs my slumber," a voice hissed in the distance._

_ "I am Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin," was Voldemort's reply. "I have come seeking an ancient weapon that was left here by the great Salazar himself."_

_ "I can see your shadow within my eyes. Come closer so that I may look upon you."_

_ "Where are you? For that matter, how is it possible that a serpent can dwell here?"_

There was the sound of movement as the lava that flowed coiled and exploded out of the basin. As it reached the plateau it stopped and bent towards Voldemort. Two eyes opened and stared at the Dark Lord.

_"Greetings speaker," the voice hissed again. _

_ Voldemort nodded his head. "Greetings great serpent," he replied. "It is a great honor to meet you."_

_ "What brings you to my home speaker?"_

_ "I am on a great quest to find the _'Eye of the Basilisk'_."_

_ "That is known to me. The speaker before you left me here to grow with it. The power that it holds allowed me to live and grow within this great mountain."_

_ "Did he ever mention that an heir would come to claim the artifact?"_

_ "Yes he did. If I recall correctly he said that his heir would find another artifact that would lead here."_

_ "That particular artifact was brought into my possession two weeks ago. Plans were made and I have arrived to claim what rightfully belongs to Lord Slytherin."_

_ "You are aware of the test?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Then you may continue. If you pass the test set by your ancestor then we shall see each other again."_

_ "Then I will see you soon, my friend."_

_ "Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, you are about to begin the final stage of your quest. I do wish you the best of luck, but there is one other thing that you should know about."_

_ "What would that be?"_

_ "I know of the rituals you have performed to create the body I see before me. You should know that if you fail in achieving your goal those rituals will not preserve even you. Make no mistake, you will die." _With that the giant snake descended into the fire and lava leaving the Dark Lord to his thoughts.

**A/N: **Greetings to all. It has been some time since I have updated and I hope that you all can forgive me. As you all know, life happens to the best of us. I am working on some sort of trial for Voldemort to go through, but I haven't perfected it yet. I may bring it up in a few chapters down the road or save it for the end. Who knows? I do however have the next couple of chapters completed, but as of now they are being looked over and completed. I do however think that the next two chapters will be put out at the same time. I do hope to read your reviews. Thanks for reading and your support!


	67. Elemental Conflict

**SPEPTEMBER 19th: Elemental Conflict**

Lily Potter had thrown everything about the test with her son out the window. _'If he wants a fight then he'll get one!' she screamed to herself._ She snapped her head around at Harry and glared. Instead of pushing herself up by her arms and legs Lily simply rose up from the ground.

Harry could swear that he saw his mother's eyes start to glow. _'I guess that's what I look like,' he said silently. 'I have to remember to do that more often.'_

Lily took the small amount of realization time that Harry had and made him pay. She shoved him back hard and pinned him to the wall. Harry looked at her and silently commanded his weapons of air to attack her. They started to spin around her. Faster and faster they spun in the air until they both struck out and hit her. To everyone's amazement they had no effect. Their hits were absorbed into a soft air cushion around her. Harry smiled and recalled his weapons.

"Now they have no effect on me Harry," she said.

"They weren't meant to mum." Harry smiled at his mother's reaction. He guessed correctly that she thought his solid balls of air were an attack on her. "Do you really think that I would attack you like that? I had to get you out of protective mode. I had this all planned. After all it's in my blood to play with one's mind."

"How very Slytherin of you," she replied. Lily pushed her son up the wall and held him there. She saw that he was about to say something to her so she dropped him to the floor without the use of a cushioning charm. A smile came across her face and picked Harry up off the floor again. When she did she saw his eyes closed and blood was coming out of his nose.

Harry could feel himself lift off the ground. He knew that his mother was going to come for him again. He pushed with all his strength against her and pulled away. He fell to the ground and started to gasp for breath. He looked across the room and saw his mother standing without a scratch on her. In that instant he made up his mind. _'I will not loose!'_

He lifted himself up off the ground and cracked his neck. It echoed through the arena. He watched as everyone winced at the sound. Harry saw his mother stand straight at him and he felt the air around him squeeze against his body. He lifted his hands and pushed out at her. She stumbled, but continued to close off the air. It was then that Harry did something unexpected.

He took both of his hands and clasped them together. He slowly opened them back up and there was another sphere of air, but it wasn't solid. He expanded it until it was a shell of air that surrounded him. He smiled and took a deep breath. Once again he made his shell expand and in doing so he broke his mother's influence. Harry then smiled and brought his shell completely within himself.

"I assure you that what you just did will never happen again," he told his mother. "I have adapted to the element. I know now what I didn't when we began."

"What might that be?" Lily asked her son.

"I must become one with the elements in order to truly master them. To manipulate them is only an extent of power, but to be one with them is something different."

"What might that difference be?" she asked.

Harry smiled at her. "I realize that you're stalling for time, but that's okay. I'll answer you anyway. The difference is that in manipulation the element does what you tell it to do. When you become one with the element you are a part of it, you become the power of the element. You simply cannot force the element to do your bidding, but rather ask it to."

"Let's test that theory," she said smiling. Her eyes flashed white and Harry was pushed back into the wall.

Founders POV:

"I'd say that was pretty impressive," said James.

"What is? The fact that she had him on the ropes or him breaking her control?" asked Helga.

"Both," James and Godric said in unison.

Mao looked at Master Chan. "Master, do you sense that?"

"Yes I do, but I cannot believe it," Chan replied. "None have learned that quickly. Not even me, but it is him we are talking about."

"Yes Master, but we haven't even talked about the possibility with him. How can he know?"

"There are some things that even we don't know my apprentice. We must wait and see."

"What are you talking about?" asked Rowena.

"My apologies Lady Ravenclaw," said Chan. "Mao and I were talking about a final test that no one here, besides Mao and me, should be aware of, but it seems that Harry has become aware of the possibilities that the test speaks about. As I said to Mao, even I did not know what the test meant until later in my life."

"What are you talking about?" asked Salazar.

"You will have to wait along with the rest Lord Slytherin," said an annoyed Chan. "Even I cannot predict the outcome of this. It has never happened before, but if it happens today I will explain it when we are all together."

_'Damn,' he thought to himself. 'She caught me again, but now that I understand what has to be done, this is over.'_ Harry pushed himself off the wall and looked around. It was if he could see and hear everything clearly. He looked to the group of observers and smiled. Harry could see the worried faces on everyone there. He walked slowly towards his mother.

Lily watched as Harry pulled himself from the wall and come closer as he looked to the others. _'He's more stubborn than his father,' she thought._ She curled her hands together and formed an air ball the size of a bludger. She launched it at Harry hoping that he would try to evade it, but instead he caught it.

"Nice try mum, but we aren't playing Quidditch," he told her. Harry's eyes flashed and he threw it back at her. "Catch."

Lily saw the ball of air come to her so she set herself up to catch it just as Harry did. She put her hands up and caught the ball, but as she did something unexpected happened. Spikes came out on all sides and drove right through Lily's hands. The blood poured out over the ball of air and she screamed.

"You don't think I was going to make it that easy, did you?" Harry asked.

She pulled the now spiked ball from her hands. "No and I don't intend to make it easy for you. The gloves are off now so let's finish this." She smiled as her eyes flashed again.

Harry had little warning when he was bombarded with small spikes. He had just enough time to put up a perimeter field for himself. The spikes were starting to get through his shield as he tried to dodge them. He suddenly found himself unable to move as he was surrounded by another air pocket created by his mother.

'_What the hell is going on?' he thought._ He was suddenly pulled from that when he saw the shape the pocket was taking. He was helpless as the last thing he saw was the door closing in on him. His final thought when he saw the spikes come out was one word,_ 'Interesting'_.


	68. Elemental Master

**September 19th: Elemental Master **

Harry found himself about to be entombed in an Iron Maiden complete with spikes that were pointing at him. _'Interesting,' he thought_. His eyes began to glow just as the doors closed, and the spikes that were about to pierce his skin passed right through him.

Founder's POV:

"It looks like he lost," Salazar said smugly. "I for one thought that he wouldn't last anyway."

Rowena looked at Godric scared. "Godric what happened?"

"I couldn't tell you, but I guess we can call Lily back, and see how bad Harry's doing," he replied.

"I can't believe he lost," James said softly.

Helga looked over to the others and then turned to Master Chan, who was smiling. "Master Chan?" she said questioningly.

He didn't turn to acknowledge her, but instead kept looking where Harry was. Two words left his mouth. "He knows."

Harry's POV:

_'Now this is different,' he said to himself. 'I can feel everything. The grain of the Earth, the subtleness of air, the heat of fire, the coldness of ice, and the dampness of water - I can feel them all. I've done it. I'm one with the Elements of the World, but I still feel something missing. There is something more, but I can't worry about that for now. I have a test to pass. He started to open his arms wide._

Lily looked at what she had done, but she couldn't believe what she was looking at. Her son's eyes were glowing bright emerald green, and he began to open his arms. There was a gust of wind as all the torches flew from their holders and landed in front of Harry.

The flames rose out of no where surrounding the Iron Maiden so that no one could see inside. Harry looked at himself and shook his head. In an instant he was clean from top to bottom as he shook himself. _'It's time to wake my friends,' he thought._

As if on cue, the ground began to rumble a bit as the Golem made of Earth rose beside him. It was in a female form and to Harry it looked like his mother. From inside the fire he saw a shape taking form and he didn't even need to look at it. It was in the shape of a phoenix. Next to the phoenix, water started to come up from the moist ground and from around the air. It took the shape of a water dragon. His air element took the form of a giant hawk and his ice element took the shape of something he had grown accustomed to seeing after his third year. The ice took the shape of a stag.

Lily looked up at the waiting area and saw that the observers were making their way to her. "James," Lily said quietly. "I don't know what came over me. I put him in that thing and look what happened.

"Fear not, little one," spoke Master Chan. "Young Harry is well as can be. He has learned a most valuable lesson."

"What might that be?" asked Helga.

Before he could reply Rowena pointed to the fire. "Look!"

All eyes looked to where she was pointing. The fire died down a bit as a shape started to cross the threshold. They were amazed to see an almost perfect twin of Lily walk through.

"Who are you?" asked Lily.

There was only a small smile as an answer. "The others are coming," she said.

Almost on cue the other Elemental Guardians came through the fire. First there was the phoenix, then the water dragon. The hawk came bursting through the flames and floated down to the ground. There was a sudden chill that surrounded the on lookers before a stag made of ice came through the flames. It stood closest to James and nodded its head.

The woman walked to Lily and spoke softly. "We are the Elemental Guardians called by the Master."

There was a sudden trill from the phoenix as another shape moved towards the threshold. As it stepped out there was a sudden gasp from everyone. The boy that was fighting his mother earlier was gone. Now before them stood a man whose raw power escaped from every pore in his body. His eyes continued to glow their bright emerald as his facial expressions were that of a seasoned auror. Harry was dressed all in black. His glasses were no longer there as he once again started to crack his neck. The katana blades, given to him by his father, were strapped across his back in a criss-cross as the Gryffindor Sword was strapped to his side. Everyone looked as the scabbard for the sword appeared around it.

Master Chan was the first to speak. "Well done Mr. Potter," he said. "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out."

Harry bowed to Master Chan. "I've had the strangest feeling," he said. His voice was a lower octave and he saw the others look at him strange. "Yes I know that things have changed, but I guess that's what comes with knowledge." He looked at his parents and smiled. "Can you tell me how your baby boy looks?"

"You look as handsome as your father," Lily said.

"You're also taller than me," James added.

"Mum, do you think Hermione will mind?" he asked.

"Absolutely not," she replied. "In fact I think that she's going to be the envy of every girl in Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head. "That's just great," he growled. "If you will excuse me for a moment I have some business to attend to." He walked over to the guardians to speak with them. "My friends," he began. "I thank you for making yourself known."

"It is our pleasure Master," the Earth Guardian spoke.

"Please do not call me Master. You can call me Harry, and I would very much like it if we could become friends."

"You are an Elemental Master. It is only right to address you as such," said the water dragon.

"I realize that, but I do not like the term 'Master'. I would ask that you would call me Harry."

"I will do as you ask," sang the phoenix. "I can see into your heart and know that you are of pure character."

"I agree," spoke up the stag. "I was wondering something Harry. Could you tell me why, when I look at the one who looks like you, that I feel a connection?"

Harry laughed. "I could tell you but I think I would rather him show you." He turned to his father, "Hey dad?"

"Yeah Harry?" he replied.

"Would you mind changing for my friend here?" he said pointing to the Ice Guardian. "He wants to know why he feels a connection to you."

"Sure." James smiled and transformed into Prongs. He walked over to Harry and nuzzled him with his snout. He changed back and addressed the Ice Guardian. "I hoped that answered your question."

"Yes it does. Thank you."

"If and when I call for you, will you come?" Harry asked the group.

It was the Earth Guardian that answered. "Yes Harry. We will be there whenever you need us."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Thank you my friends. You can return to the elements if you want." They smiled and disappeared. Harry turned to his mother with a lopsided grin. "Mum, do I pass?"

James started to laugh and the others followed. Lily scowled at them. "Yes I think you passed all our tests." She turned to the others. "Are we agreed?"

They all said a resounding 'yes' and started to congratulate him. After a while Harry was left to his own thoughts and he headed down to the gardens to think. His private time was interrupted by Rowena.

"Hello Harry," she said.

"Rowena," he said without looking up.

"You miss her a lot, don't you?"

"With all my heart," he replied.

"Then send her a message telling her that."

"How in the world can I do that? I'm in the past."

"You are making my point for me. If you are in the past then write her something with a timing spell on it. Set it to go off at a certain time."

Harry was smiling. "You are the best!" he said. He hugged her. "Thanks Rowena." He apparated to his room and began to write Hermione a letter. When he was finished he wrote one to Ron, Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and everyone else. He then put them under a preservation spell first and then under a timing spell. He placed each envelope in his pocket and apparated to his parents. He told them what he was doing and they wanted to write their own letters so he waited for them to finish. He apparated on to the grounds and called for Godric.

_"Grandfather, are you there?" he called out in his mind._

_ "Yes Harry. Is there anything wrong?" Godric replied._

_ "No, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to the Wolf Colony to ask them a favor."_

_ "Okay then. We'll see you when you get back."_

Harry didn't bother to reply. He changed into his anamagus and ran into the forest. After about an hour he found his friends and howled to them. Lesik and Milsar were the first to answer the call. Harry explained to them about the letters and asked if they would be able to have their ancestors deliver them on this date in his own time. They agreed.


	69. Wolf Post

**Wolf Post**

It was dinner time at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and as usual the crowd of students and teachers were talking up a storm. Professor McGonagall tapped her glass as Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat to address the school.

"Good evening to all," he began. "I have a few announcements that you all might be curious to hear. First off, Professors Lupin and Black will be starting up the dueling club again. As we are in dangerous times everyone is invited to join in the activity. Second, I would like the following students to come up to the Head Table: Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Generva Weasley, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." As they made their way up to the table he continued. "These students who you see in front of you are, of course, the Student Professors. They will be helping out their respective class professors as well as actually teaching a few classes themselves. When they are standing in front of the class you will give them your utmost respect. They will have the same abilities, as the full professors do, to add and deduct house points. Detentions will have to be authorized by either myself, the Heads of House, Mr. Weasley or Ms. Granger. Finally, there will be a Halloween Ball this year. It is a formal event so those of you who are in need of dress robes will either have to owl home for them or visit the Hogsmeade shops." The headmaster waved his wand in front of the Student Professors as a table complete with amenities appeared next to them. "This is where you will be sitting during mealtimes now, Professors. If you have any questions for us it should make it easier for you now." He looked up to the rest of the students. "Well enough talking for one night," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Tuck in everyone!"

Dinner was going smoothly as everyone was curious about what the new Professors would be like when suddenly Professor Lupin dropped his fork abruptly.

"Albus," he said warily. "Something's not right. Sirius?"

Sirius sniffed the air and growled. "Everyone quiet!" he barked.

Silence reigned as the two Marauders got out of their seats and motioned for Ron and Hermione. They got up and met Sirius and Remus, but before they could start walking to the doors of the Great Hall they opened and a pack of wolves stood there. There was a very high pitched howl and a young cub with tufts of streaking yellow came out from the pack. Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair.

"Students please do not panic. The wolves you see before you are an envoy of sorts. The young cub you see was healed by an old friend. You may continue with your dinners as I will leave you in the capable hands of Hagrid and some of our other professors and prefects. Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley please pick two prefects and leave them in charge."

"Professor Weasley," Hermione said.

"Professor Malfoy," Ron said.

The two nodded their heads and turned to Hagrid.

"Hagrid," Draco started quietly. "Those wolves came from Potter Manor."

"It's true Hagrid," Ginny said. "When the little one was born he was born alone and sick. His brothers and sisters died from a disease that they got from their mother. The cub was about to die when the Headmaster's friend showed up."

"The cub's parents came to the Manor to ask this friend to name the cub out of respect," Draco added.

"Who's this friend?" asked Hagrid.

"Well we aren't obliged to say, but we can tell you something else."

"What might that be?"

Draco smiled. "The young cub was named by this _friend_ of the Headmaster. He named the cub Phoenix."

They watched as Hagrid put all the pieces together. Finally realization dawned and he smiled. "So you're saying that his friend might have sent them here."

They smiled at the Magical Creatures Professor and turned back around. As they did Ginny noticed Neville mouth the word 'Harry' to her. She simply nodded and went back to her dinner.

The envoy of wolves and the Professors went into the Headmasters Office. Once there Hermione created chairs for all and they took their seats.

_"Hello my friends," she said to them. "What brings you here?"_

_ "Elder Koval sends us on a mission to the __Castle__ of __Learning__."_

_ "What mission is that?" asked Dumbledore._

_ It was Milar who answered. "Forgive us for interrupting your feeding time, but it was Lord Gryffindor who bade us to come at this time. He also said that it would be a good thing to bring __Phoenix__ with us just in case you didn't realize who we were."_

_ "I would say that was a good thought," said Remus. "What did Harry say?"_

_ "He sends a letter through time for Elder of the Wizards – Albus Dumbledore," said Leshin. "We brought what he called post to you." Leshin nodded to his right as another wolf dropped a tube in his hand. "The first part of out mission is now complete except to tell you that we have heard that the dead join forces with the dark one."_

_ "The vampires," commented McGonagall. "Nasty creatures."_

_ Milar nodded her head. "The council agrees with Lord Gryffindor's feline teacher. They must be stopped. That is why he has sent us on the second part of our mission."_

_ "Where is Harry sending you?" asked Sirius._

_ "Elder Koval will meet with us in two moons at the edge of Galelmial to speak with King van Hisal of the Elves."_

_ Everyone gasped at that last remark. "The Elves," Ron said quietly. "I guess Harry is beginning to think like me." He smiled and saw the curious faces of everyone. "Look at it this way Voldemort has the Dementors, some snakes, Death Eaters and now the Vampires, while we have the unicorns, wolves and owls. Did we get an answer from the giants?"_

_ "They have decided to remain neutral," answered the Headmaster._

_ "I'm guessing that Harry has made contact with the __Elf__Kingdom__ and told them that he would somehow make contact with them in our time."_

_ "You are correct fire brother. It is our duty to make the first contact with them in this time. Upon his return he will send a group of four to make human contact with them."_

_ Dumbledore sat quietly listening to all of the conversation. It seemed that Harry was making plans just as they were. He was concerned for his student's training and schooling. It occurred to him that he might be neglecting his studies. "Is there anything else he wanted us to know?"_

_ "Everything is in the post, Elder Dumbledore." Milar said. "We must be going now. We will find our own way out, but to be on the safe side Elder Koval had detached part of our colony to patrol the borders of the __Learning__Castle__."_

_ "I see. Please tell him that we send our thanks and that he is welcome any time."_

_ There was a sudden glow from the corner of the pack as __Phoenix__ looked up at Remus. "Your time as a werewolf is over, but you will always be one of us. I will remember always….Moony." The cub backed away and padded over to Ron. "Good bye fire brother."_

The others said goodbye as they left the office. The group of professors watched as the wolves came into view and ran off towards the forest. They returned to the chairs and Dumbledore tried to open up the tube. He was greeted by a shield.

"Password?" it asked.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh. "I can't believe he put a password on it."

They tried everything from Lemon Drop to Canary Crèmes, but couldn't come up with it.

Suddenly Hermione had inspiration. "He couldn't have?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Well out with it Professor Granger," said a growling Professor Snape. "We do have classes to teach in the morning."

"Yes please Ms. Granger," said McGonagall.

Hermione smiled and said, "Hermione Ann Potter."

The shield turned gold and crimson. "Password accepted. Happy Birthday, Mrs. Potter."

Dumbledore chuckled and smiled at her. "I didn't think he would forget, Mrs. Potter."

Hermione blushed as Sirius and Remus laughed. She stuck her tongue out at them and waited for Dumbledore. He handed her a letter that was very thick. "I can't believe he remembered," she said softly.

He took one out for himself and handed another to Ron. "It seems that these are the only ones he sent." The others looked sad as he looked at them. He laughed some as he showed the others that Harry sealed the letter with wax that was stamped with the Hogwarts Crest. He broke the seal and took out the letter. Instantly there were other letters in his hand that were addressed to Sirius, Remus, Ron, McGonagall, and Snape. He handed each theirs and began to read his.

"Well what does it say?" asked Sirius.

"He has told me exactly what he told the wolves. Also that he would like me to prepare both O.W.L and N.E.W.T. tests for him upon his return. Apparently he has taken them with the Founders and has set a new standard. He was using the tests of that era though. His parents have taught and tested him for everything they can think of for present magic and he's demolished all the scores. He has his Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Dueling Masteries. He is also a Master Swordsman and that is the end of it. Oh my."

"What is it Albus?" asked McGonagall.

"His signed ending to the letter, and I never even realized."

"What does it say?" asked Remus.

"It is signed: Harry James Potter, Lord Gryffindor, Heir of Merlin, and……Elemental Master."

There was a buzz in the room and everyone tore open their respective letters. Professor Snape was the first to comment. "Sweet Merlin," he said exasperated.

"What is it Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"This could only happen with him." He looked at the others who looked back at him impatiently. "He sent his testing packet for his Mastery of Potions. It's Veritaserum and it reads 100 percent reliability. Signed and dated by Salazar Slytherin. There is a post script from Slytherin himself. He says that he made Harry do it by memory."

McGonagall gasped as she read her letter. "This is from James," she said. She noticed that Sirius and Remus perked up. "He writes that Harry has surpassed him. Harry has managed to transfigure a pin into a live elephant and best the Founders in a four on one Wizards Duel when he transfigured them into chickens."

There was a very loud knock at the door as Hagrid called for Professor Dumbledore. "Enter Hagrid." He saw a letter in Hagrid's hand as well as one in Professor Flitwick's. "Did you both receive a letter?"

"Oh yes Albus," spoke up Flitwick. "Mine is from, of all people Lily Potter. There is also a postscript from Helga Hufflepuff."

Hagrid had a tear in his eye. "Mine is from Harry himself. I can't believe he'd remember little old me with all that's on his plate. He says that if he gets the chance he'll go talk to Norbert to see if he would come to see me." Hagrid's face got focused and he looked straight at the headmaster. "He also said that he would like me to take him to see…the others."

"It's quite alright Hagrid. Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger already know about the giants. I think that it is a good idea. Would you make the arrangements once Harry returns? I'm sure that he'd like to meet your mother."

"Of course Professor Dumbledore, I'd be honored to."

"Now Filius what does Lily have to say?"

"She says that Harry has reached the level of Charms Master. He even created a few of his own."

Sirius started to laugh and said something to Remus who also started to laugh. "Would you like to tell us what the joke is?" asked McGonagall.

With tears in his eyes Sirius said, "I'm sorry, but with James not here I have to. All Potter men are Charms Masters. It's in the genes."

Ron snorted and started to laugh along with Sirius and Remus. They looked at Hermione who was the shade of Ron's hair. "Oh stop poking fun you three," she yelled at them.

Just then Hedwig swooped through the window and landed on Dumbledore's desk. There was a growl in the corner as a wolf emerged from the shadows and sat in front of Hermione.

"It would appear that someone is very protective of the person he loves," said Dumbledore. "I think you might want to apologize, and quickly I might add."

"We were only joking Hermione," Ron said. "You know that."

"That's not the point Ronald Weasley and you know it," she said back to him.

"Alright I give. I'm sorry that I laughed."

"Us too Hermione," said Remus.

She saw Sirius nod his head at Remus' remark. "Apology accepted." She looked to Hedwig who hooted at her and smiled. _"Is there something you needed Hedwig?" she thought._

_ "I thought I sensed my Harry wizard here. Has he come home?"_

_ "No girl, but he did send letters for the professors, Ron and me. Would you like to stay while I read my letter?"_

_ Hedwig considered this and hooted again. "Yes I would like to, but that dark man looks very mean."_

_ "Oh don't worry about him. He's always like that, but he helped Remus so he's okay."_

_ "I see. Please tell him thank you for helping him."_

_ "I will girl."_ Hermione broke the link and looked to Severus Snape. "Professor Snape, Hedwig wanted me to thank you for helping Remus."

"You're welcome," he said to Hedwig. "Speaking of which, I need to check on the potions. St. Mungo's has been swarmed with people over this find." He nodded his head and exited out of the room leaving the others to their thoughts.

"Ah Ms. Granger about your other guest?" asked McGonagall.

_"There is no need to fear feline. I am merely here to speak with the Elder. My name is Gorash."_

_ "What may I do for you Gorash?" asked Dumbledore._

_ "Milar wanted me to make my presence known to you. There are fifteen of us here at the __Castle__ of __Learning__. My companions were asked to stay for a reason. We are known as Shadow Wolves." The wolf started to back step to the corner of the room. "We will be watching…Elder."_

There was nothing more from the wolf. The others in the room looked but could not find him.

Ron looked in thought and was brought out of it by Professor Dumbledore. "Mr. Weasley is there a problem?" he asked.

He blinked for a moment before answering. "Just thinking over a few things Professor," he replied.

"Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Don't worry 'Mione it isn't bad. Harry said that he asked his parents and they said that there is something that started to lead them in a direction for a defense for the Killing Curse, but never got the chance to mark where it was."

"Why would we consider that a good thing?" asked Sirius.

"Because Padfoot," Remus started. "It means there is a direction that will point to something. That in itself gives us hope."

"Right you are Remus," spoke up Dumbledore. "Is there anything else Mr. Weasley?"

"He said I should start a Dueling Club, but should start with strategy first. He also suggested that I ask Draco to help. It would show that both Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses could work together without animosity."

"I think Harry's right. I will announce it at breakfast that both Professors Weasley and Malfoy will take over the Dueling Club from you two, but you will still be there to supervise."

"There is something else though," Remus said. "When they were talking to us, the little one, Phoenix, called me Moony and Ron fire brother, do you have a guess as to why Albus?"

"Well I would guess that since they called Minerva, Harry's feline teacher they might know that you are or in Ron and Hermione's case will be anamagi."

"If they called me brother then I guess I'll be a wolf," Ron said smiling.

"Not really Ron," said Hermione. "He called you _fire _brother. You could be a Fire Wolf too."

"Wicked! Hagrid could have me down for a class or two and no one would know the difference."

"We'll cross that bridge if or when we come to it," Dumbledore said. "Now Ms. Granger we'll let you read your letter in private, but if there is anything I should know I ask that you tell me in the morning."

The group disbanded and went their separate ways. They would see each other in the morning and there would be more to tell.

**A/N:** Greetings to all. I hope that you all liked the three chapters. I know that they are short, but they should be getting a little bit longer each time. Anyway I hope that I got Hermione's birthday correct, but I know that if I didn't people will start to yell. If I didn't please let me know and I will make the change accordingly. I would like to wish everyone that has gone back to school a good year and I hope all goes well.


	70. The Letters

**The Letters**

Hermione ran up to her room and locked herself in. Ron was with Lavender so she could have all the privacy she wanted. Hedwig flew in through the window and landed on top of the dresser. Hermione gave her an owl treat and opened the envelope. When she looked inside she saw that there were two. The first that she opened was from Harry's mother.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hello Hermione. How are you? Obviously you won't be able to answer me back, but I thought I'd write to you anyway. I wanted to tell you that Harry is doing exceptionally well in his training. He's having a good time, but misses you a lot. This morning was bad for him. He knows that you miss him too so you can realize that it was difficult trying to hold him here, especially today._

_Anyway I wanted to, well that is we, James and I wanted to tell you that we are very happy that you and Harry are going to be together when all this is over. I couldn't have hoped for a better person than you to love him. He told us, after I yelled at him, about the ring. I was smiling after he told us what he told you about not doing anything until Voldemort is destroyed. _

_James and I want you both to be safe and enjoy your wedding day. Live your lives to the fullest. Love each other and never keep secrets. _

_Lily and James Potter_

_P.S. Hermione this is James. Remember to give Padfoot a flea bath before the wedding and when you decide to have kids read aloud all the Quidditch Books you can find! Don't forget about prank books. Ask Sirius for those. Goodbye and welcome to the family! _

_Prongs_

Hermione had to laugh at the post script. '_Harry is his father's son. There's no way our child wouldn't know about Quidditch or pranks.'_ She put Lily's letter down and with a big breath opened Harry's.

_Dear 'Mione,_

_Hello my love. I hope you are well. I know that it must be strange reading this, but there was no other way to wish you a Happy Birthday. I miss you so much it hurts. I wanted to tell you a few things so I'll start now._

_I was taking elemental classes with mum, Godric, Salazar and Helga. I was to have my Air Element test with mum first. I knew that she was just going to test me as her son so I had to bring her out of that 'protective' mode. I really got her angry and soon the air was flying. Let me tell you that it is a wonderful feeling using an element. We were dueling and she got me in a very bad predicament. She encased me in an Iron Maiden and closed me in. It was at that moment that I understood everything. I could feel the grains of dirt; see the strings of air and the flowing moisture of the water in the air. I watched the fire dance in the torches and felt as if they were singing to me. Then finally I saw the crystalline structure of cold wind and water. I watched as the water turned into ice. It was amazing. I knew at that point that you can control an element by way of small manipulation, but when you merge with it you become part of it and it becomes an extension of your very being._

_I don't know if it will work, but if you want to try it the spell is 'Elementus Primos'. I hope that by the time you get this you will have started your Anamagus Training. I hope you like your form or forms. I can't wait to see what both you and Ron are! _

_Mum flipped when she read how you signed your letter. She was about to hex dad for choosing Sirius as Godfather rather than Remus. Something weird happened too. When I called out for her to stop her rampage there was a big boom. No one here could figure it out yet, but Godric said he had to look up some stuff. I'm sure that Dumbledore already told you what I wrote in his letter so I won't bore you with that. I just want to tell you that I love you. I'm told that I shouldn't be much longer. Mum and dad said something about Halloween so cross your fingers._

_Tell Hedwig that I miss her and once I arrive I will go up to see her. If something comes up I will send word through the same means. I forgot to tell Albus that, and tell Ron to fire up the Quidditch team. How are you handling the Head Girl duties? I hope you aren't running yourself down. Please take care of yourself 'Mione. Give Ginny my best and I hope that Draco and she are getting along well. Something tells me that those two will be significant in the war. Must be my inner eye! Well I'm going to run now. I hate to do that but I need to get ready for my trip tomorrow. I hope that it will be a success._

_I love you my Wisdom Mage! Never forget that!_

_My love always,_

_Harry James Potter - Lord Gryffindor_

_Heir of Merlin_

_Elemental Master_

"He misses us Hedwig," she said looking up. "He said that he would come to visit you when he gets home."

"_I see that he has sent some to watch over the school. They have been talking to me about the size of the school and the surrounding area. They will be patrolling the insides of the forest and the grounds."_

"Tell them that we said 'thank you' and if there is anything they need to contact me at any time."

"_I will do that, but for now I think that you better get some sleep. I know that you have a class with Hagrid and he has called in a favor to one of his friends. He was very excited when the Headmaster approved what he wanted. I think that you will want to keep a shield spell close."_

"I'll keep it in mind. Is there anything else?"

"_No that is all, Wisdom Mage. I will bid you goodnight."_ With that Hedwig flew out of the window leaving Hermione to herself. '_I will contact the others to make their way here. It is the least I can do for my Harry Wizard.'_


	71. The Amulet of the Dragon Keeper

**THE AMULET OF THE DRAGON KEEPER**

Ron and Hermione and the Gryffindor 7th years made their way to Care of Magical Creatures along with Draco and the rest of the Slytherin 7th years. Since this was one of the earlier classes they were still going over the end of their 6th year in preparations for N.E.W.T.'s.

"Alright now settle down," Hagrid said. The class stopped talking and looked up to the half-giant. "Okay class, we're going to see how much you remember about Dragons, and to help us today we have Dragon Keeper Charlie Weasley here to help. He's come all the way from Romania so you lot better pay attention."

Ron looked around to see if he could see Charlie as did everyone else, but there was no sign. There was a sudden gust of heated air coming from behind Hagrid and Charlie appeared out of nowhere. "Oy Hagrid," he said. "Matilda is very happy with her accommodations."

"Charlie!" Hermione yelled. "Look out!"

He spun around as a snout appeared behind him. He had to dive out of the way along with Hagrid because Matilda decided to look around at the outside of her cage. She strode out reaching her full height and looked towards the group of students. She looked from student to student until she got to Hermione. She lowered her head and looked at her, but her gaze was cut off by Ron.

"She is under my protection Matilda," he said brandishing his sword.

"_I was not to harm her," she said in his mind. "Why do you protect her? I sense than she is special to you, but she, unlike the keeper, is not of your blood."_

Ron looked deep into the dragon's eyes, "Class dismissed," he said. "Hagrid will you go get Professor Dumbledore and Draco, Professor McGonagall?"

"No need Mr. Weasley," the soothing voice of the headmaster floated behind him. "Both houses will have the rest of this period free. I would suggest that you spend it in the library and not in mischief." He watched both groups head off and turned to face the rest. "Now then from the beginning tell me what happened."

Hagrid started to tell him about the lesson plan and how Charlie was there to help along with Matilda. "When Charlie walked out of the pen Matilda here followed."

"That's when I warned him and called for you Professors," Hermione spoke up. "I guess when I called you is when Matilda lowered her head down to me."

"_I felt the mind call," Matilda interrupted. "When I went to see this girl, the keeper's brother stepped in front of her to protect her."_

"Then she asked me why I protect her," Ron added. He put away he sword and looked to Matilda. "If I tell you why will you keep it a secret?"  
"_Yes young one, but first will you tell your brother that I want to give him a gift?"_

"Sure, but why can't you tell him yourself? What I mean is that you can talk to us, but why not him?"

"Excuse me for interrupting, but are you talking with Matilda?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Ron replied. He saw his brother look dumbfounded. "She can talk to us in our minds. My best guess is either who we are or Harry."

"Oh okay." Charlie walked over standing next to Matilda. He started to rub under her chin. "What is she saying?"

"She asked me to tell you that she wants to give you a gift."

"There's no need for her to give me anything. I just like working with dragons."

"_Tell him that is nonsense and it is a gift from all the dragons. To refuse the gift would be very dangerous." She heard Ron relay the message and turned to Dumbledore. "Do you have a Potions Master by the name of Snape here?" she said to him._

"Yes Matilda. Would you need him here?"

"_Yes Headmaster. Tell him to bring ten large empty containers."_

"Of course," he said.

"I'll go Headmaster," Draco said. "He's got 6th years so I'll send Ginny up as well. If it's for Charlie she'll want to be here." Draco left in a hurry and ran all the way to the dungeons. He knocked on the Potion Master's door.

"Enter," barked Professor Snape. He saw Draco walk in and nodded his head. "Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"Pardon the interruption Professor, but the Headmaster has a guest that needs to see you immediately. They are by Hagrid's hut."

"I have a class to teach Mr. Malfoy. Tell his guest that they can wait until after my class is done."

"With all due respect sir I don't think that telling a dragon that she has to wait is my idea of fun, especially since she asked for you by name."

That sparked the Potion Master's interest. "By name?" he said quietly. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, she asked that you bring ten large empty containers. I would also add that you bring Professor Weasley with you since this involves her brother Charlie the Dragon Keeper." He saw her eyes widen in fear. "Apparently Matilda, the dragon, is going to give him a gift," he said looking at her.

"Very well Mr. Malfoy. I trust you will be alright holding this class together until the end of class?"

"Yes sir."

With that Snape and Ginny gathered the vials and left for Hagrid's hut. "Do you know this dragon Professor?" asked Ginny.

"In a way Miss Weasley," he replied. "She was defending a stronghold when Voldemort ordered us there to take possession of an old book. The others were ready to kill her, but I was working for the Headmaster then. I turned on them and Matilda was safe. I'm glad that she is still alive." The rest of the walk was in silence until they reached Hagrid's hut.

"Ah Severus, Ginerva thank you for coming," Dumbledore said. "I believe Severus that you have already met our guest so Ms. Weasley I would like to introduce you to Matilda."

Ginny smiled at the dragon. "Hello there Matilda," she said.

"_Greetings young one," she said. "I see that you are of the same bloodline of the keeper, and something more. As I told your other brother I wish to bestow a gift to the keeper from the dragons."_

"What kind of gift?"

"_It is a protection amulet that was made by the magic of all the dragons he cares for. Since he was taking me here for the students to see, the task of completing the spell is mine. It is a good thing that we are here at Hogwarts because now with the final spell here the amulet will be double strong."_

"Why is that?"

"_The protection spells of this school will amplify the final spell's power."_

"Where is the amulet now?"

"_It is lodged in the scale above my claw. When I remove the scale my blood will flow until a new scale is formed. That is why I asked for Professor Snape. I thought he might like my blood for potion making. I believe you are familiar with the uses of dragon blood?"_

"Yes a book was written by Professor Dumbledore about it. He was the one to figure them out."

"May I ask what you are talking about?" asked Charlie.

"Sorry. Matilda and I were talking about your gift and Professor Dumbledore's book about dragon blood."

"Oh okay," he replied.

_Matilda moved her head to Professor Snape and nudged him. "Hello Severus," Matilda said. "It is nice to see you again."_

"You as well Matilda," Snape replied. He placed his hand on her snout and patted it. "I'm honored you remember me."

"_Nonsense, but it is a good thing you are here. I can think of no one better to give my blood to. Are you ready?" _

"Yes. Ms. Weasley your assistance, please?"

"Of course Professor," she walked over and grabbed the containers.

They watched Matilda pull at the scale next to her claw. As it came off Snape took the containers and placed them at the open wound to collect the blood. There was little blood at first, but after the amulet was taken out it flowed more freely. After two minutes there was a new scale in place as the containers of blood were protected by an unbreakable spell.

The amulet was cleaned by Dumbledore and given to Charlie. He looked at it and smiled. It was in the shape of a dragon, but instead of one head there were eight. He looked up at Matilda. "Thanks," he said.

"_There are no thanks needed, keeper." She saw him jump a little. "Do not fear keeper. You can now hear our thoughts as we can now hear yours. We of the dragon kind know that you would do anything to protect us so we in the least can do the same for you. If you would put on the amulet I will complete the spell." _

Once he placed the amulet on him, Matilda said a few things that the group couldn't understand. Ron and Hermione looked at each other as the wards they helped put up rippled. The amulet glowed and stopped in the blink of an eye.

"_I have read your thoughts. I know of your kind's Patronus Charm. I would ask that you try to cast that."_

"I never could get the hang of it," he said.

Dumbledore smiled at his old student. "As I told your brother William you must believe in what you are doing. If I'm not mistaken his Patronus has the form of a Sphinx and it took him quite a while to create that."

"Oh go on Charlie," Ron said. "You've got the happiest memory in the world now. You can speak to dragons."

Charlie smiled at his brother. "You're right of course Ronnikins," he said. "Here we go. Expecto Patronum!" Out of the tip of his wand came a familiar silver form. It flew around and looked at the group. "It's an Emperor Hungarian Horntail," he said happily.

"_I expected that," Matilda said. "He is the most powerful of our group, but there is one that will take his place as leader one day." She turned to Hagrid. "I believe he said that you were the first he saw upon his hatching."_

"Yer talking 'bout Norbert?" asked Hagrid.

"_Yes his time will come." She turned to Ron. "May I see your sword again?" Ron took it out and held it in front of him. "Thank you." She picked up her discarded scale and held it in her claw. There was a glow of red that came from her claw as she placed her it against where her heart would be. "A knight who is going into battle should never be without a shield. With this scale I place a dragon shield. It will ward off most spells while you hold your sword."_

"Thanks Matilda," Ron said.

"_You are welcome Knight of Hogwarts. Now I must ask that we part so that I may rest. Farewell." With that the dragon moved back into its area and settled down. "I will see you in a few hours keeper," she said._

"In a few hours Matilda," Charlie replied.

The group then went to the Great Hall for lunch. When they got there a blockade of students was at the door. Draco was calming everyone down as the rest of the staff made their way. He caught the Headmaster's eye and said, "We have more guests."


	72. Fires From the Forest

**FIRES FROM THE FOREST**

When Dumbledore and McGonagall entered the Great Hall they saw something that they never would believe. Sitting between both Head Tables were Gorash and a Fire Wolf. The Shadow Wolves were of a legendary status, but the Fire Wolves were something different. They were supposed to be loners and never ones to come out of hiding.

"This is Elder Dumbledore," Gorash said to the Fire Wolf.

"Is he the one I seek?" asked the other wolf?

"Yes. The other is the feline I was telling you about. She is second in line."

"She seems trustworthy. I can sense the protective nature of the feline. It is no wonder the Master likes her."

Gorash stood to look at the Fire Wolf. "Never call him that again. You know that he hates that title."

"I apologize. I suspect that I should introduce myself now?"

"No. I will introduce you to the Elder. It is a matter of honor."

"Very well Shadow Brother."

The two wolves padded down to meet the Headmaster, but before they could speak he held up his hand. "Professor Weasley, would you escort our guests to my office so that I can make some announcements?"

"Of course Professor," Ron replied. He started to move, but caught the eye of the Fire Wolf. Instinctively he bowed. "Hello Fire Brother."

"_Not yet young one," the wolf replied. "The time will come soon enough."_

With that they were off to Dumbledore's office. As they were headed past the open windows of the castle Ron caught something out of his eye. There was something at the edge of the Forbidden Forest that he couldn't quite make out. "_Would you be able to see what is there in the forest Gorash?" he asked the Shadow Wolf. _

"_There is no need," he replied. "My second has informed me that they are Fire Lions, but they are unsure as to why they are here."_

"_Then I guess I should invite them in. Please stay here." Ron didn't wait for an answer. He turned and walked around the corner._ "_Professor McGonagall?" he called in his mind._

"_Yes, Mr. Weasley," she replied._

"_I didn't want to interrupt him, so would you tell Professor Dumbledore that I'm going out to the Forbidden_ _Forest_ _to invite someone in?"_

"_Who might that be?"_

"_There are Fire Lions at the edge of the forest. Gorash's second told him about them. They are unsure as to why they have come. I suspect it has something to do with Harry."_

"_Very well Mr. Weasley."_ Ron continued to walk outside and to the area where the lions were at. "Hello my friends," he called out. "My name is Ron Weasley. I mean you no harm."

"_You have the essence of fire," a voice called to him. "Who are you?"_

"_I'm Ron Weasley," he replied._

"_That's not the right answer. I was looking for something more. I can sense a bond between us."_

"_Well the wolves call me 'fire brother'. I'm going to learn how to become an anamagus and I think that I might be a fire wolf."_

"_I see." There was a snap of a twig as the Fire Lion walked out of the forest and sat in front of Ron. "I know not of this anamagus learning you speak of. Can you tell me?"_

_Ron smiled. "How about I show you?"_

"_Proceed."_

_Ron shifted his mind back to Professor McGonagall. "Excuse me again Professor," he said._

"_Yes Mr. Weasley?" she replied. "Is there a problem?"_

"_No not really. I was wondering if you might come down here. Our new guest would like to know what an anamagus is and I though that you might be the perfect choice."_

"_Cat to bigger cat you mean. I'll be right there." _

"_Great. I'll see if we can't meet you half way." He once again shifted his mind to the Fire Lion. "Would you come with me? One of my teachers is an anamagus and is willing to show you."_

"_Thank you."_

Ron and the Fire Lion, whose name was Brakkar, went to the entrance of the school. They were met by a small tabby cat who was sitting patiently. She meowed to the Fire Lion and nodded her head. She then changed back to her human self and smiled. "I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and Professor of Transfiguration."

Brakkar turned back to the forest and let out a loud roar that shook the castle. Ron and McGonagall looked to see twenty Fire Lions walk out of the forest and run up to the castle. Just then there was a shimmer in the shadows as fifteen wolves appeared and coming up from the greenhouses was twenty Fire Wolves.

All the students were coming out of the great hall to see what was happening. Professor Dumbledore ordered all students to their common rooms except the student Professors. The rest of the students made a fuss and started to complain when Ginny turned on them.

"Quiet!" she yelled. "All of you. Do as Professor Dumbledore said without opening your mouths. If you don't understand that then think about this. If there was a fight here between the wolves and the lions you would just be cannon fodder. Now move!"

Ron looked to Draco and smiled. "If you thought my mum was bad. You have no idea what she's capable of."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Ron," Draco replied.

"I'm sure she wouldn't either Draco," Hermione said from behind them.

"_Hello friends," a voice from the sky came._

"_Hi Hedwig," Ron said holding out an arm. She floated down and landed gracefully. "I'm sure glad that you're almost weightless."_

"_What brings you down?" asked Hermione._

"_It was I who called for Lord Brakkar and his pride. I thought it might be easier if they were here."_

"_You called for us?" Brakkar said. "Why would you do such a thing? You're lucky we don't just eat you."_

_The room temperature dropped like a stone. "Silence Lord Brakkar," Ginny said. "You and your forces will be needed in the times ahead."_

_The room temperature rose once again. "We would ask that for now you help patrol the borders of the school and the forest," Draco's voice echoed. "It is likely that Voldemort or his Death Eaters would come through there."_

_Brakkar and the others looked at Ginny and Draco. Their hands were intertwined and their eyes were glowing. "We will comply," he said. "Fire brother," he said to Ron. "When the time comes for the change call for me, and I will help you."_

"_For my change?" he asked. "Oh yes I understand now. I will, and thank you."_

The lions and wolves departed to their separate spaces. Throughout the rest of the day you could see them patrolling the grounds.


	73. Future Vision

**FUTURE VISION**

Harry returned from his morning run, cleaned up and went to his study. Looking over his charts for the latest of his personal spells, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called out.

The door opened to reveal a smiling Rowena Ravenclaw. "Am I disturbing you Harry?" she asked.

"Not really Rowena," he replied. "I was just going over some charts for my newest spell." He scratched the side of his head. "I could actually use your input if you don't mind."

"Certainly Harry." She walked over to the table and studied the chart. "If I am reading this correctly your emphasis is on the last part, but what I cannot recognize is the wording of the spell. The working is definitely a shield of some sort, but other than that I don't know."

Harry smirked and sunk back into his chair. "You're right about the working of the spell. It is a shield, but it isn't something you would be able to read. That is unless you've neglected to tell me that you are a Parselmouth." He saw her sharp look and laughed. "I thought not. Roughly translated '_Protego et Ouroborosheth_' means 'Shield of Ouroborus'. Obviously you know what that is so I don't have to explain that part of it. If this spell works like I hope it does then there won't be a need for me to cast another shield spell during a battle."

"I know that in a picture the Ouroborus is literally enveloping its tail. What has me confused is what you are trying to do with it."

"Simple really," Harry started. "The shield will actually be in the form of the picture you mentioned. It will continue to encircle me as I battle. When a spell is cast at the shield the rotating motion will, hopefully, deflect or absorb the incoming spell."

"Won't Voldemort know what the spell is once you say it?"

"Yes that is a downside, but even if he tries to cast the spell, it won't work for him. You see this particular spell has a secret to it." Harry stood up and started back towards the window. "As you know, the trick behind the Patronus Charm is for the caster to have a particularly strong thought of happiness before saying the spell. The same can be said for this shield spell, but instead of this 'happy thought' the caster must have the feeling of complete and utter love. Not just any love, mind you. No, this love must be an all consuming, never ending, and undying love."

"That is something that Voldemort will never be able to understand. From what you told us, love to him, really doesn't exist."

"So you might guess, but if you really had a chance to look at his point of view you would think differently. He is trying to make the Wizarding World into an image of purity, and that simply is an impossibility because of the fact that he himself is a half blood. We can't be fooled into saying that he doesn't know what love is, but rather that he can and will never understand what it truly means."

"That would be your edge." Harry nodded his head in response. "I see your point."

"You know, I can't wait to try it out on Salazar."

"I would have to say that he will think of nothing else than to break that shield."

"Yes I realize that, but he won't be able to." Harry started to gather up his notes and charmed them away. "Once I cast the shield and see that it works I'm going to call everyone down to try and break through it. The final test will be the 'Unforgivables', but I won't allow the casting of those until Salazar isn't around."

Rowena looked at him confused. "Why wouldn't you let him see it?"

Harry looked at her with a sad face. "With everything that I have been training for, he knows that it is to do battle with someone extremely powerful. He trains me, but he isn't training me with all of his knowledge. He's holding back."

"Then we should confront him about it, and find out the truth. Between Godric, Helga and I, we will determine why and what he is holding back."

"Thoughtful, but entirely unnecessary Rowena," he said. Harry smirked at her before continuing. "I already know what he's leaving out. He has developed Parseltongue Magic. His spells are more powerful than that of normal wizardry. Since I can speak the language I can duplicate his Parseltongue Spells, and that is something he wants to keep to himself until he has an heir."

"How can you do it if he won't teach you?"

"Oh that's easy to answer. You know that every morning I go out and do my runs. As a matter of fact everyone knows that, but what everyone doesn't know is that I don't have to take that long. I have met and talked with the snakes that he has been in contact with. They know what it is he's planning. They have even told me about a secret chamber he has built underneath Hogwarts Castle, not that I didn't know it already, but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

Harry smiled. "The point is that they agreed to teach me. As a matter of fact they can feel that I am far more powerful then Salazar. It was them that gave me the thought of this Parseltongue Shield Spell. They assisted me in its development, and with their help I have completed it as the charts you saw today have told you."

"Trying to out-Slytherin, Slytherin?" Rowena beamed at him. "I'm proud of you, and I'm sure that the others will be as well."

"Yeah well he still knows too much about my powers as it is. There will come a time when I must leave, and at that point he must be '_Obliviated_'. I can erase all his memories about my greater powers, but he will still know that I am powerful, speak Parseltongue and a few other things, but that's it."

"Let's hope that is enough." She cleared her mind and looked even more seriously at him. "Now we can speak about something of an equally important matter. I have had a vision…"

After listening to what Rowena had to say Harry looked surprised. "When I met him, Elric didn't seem to be the type of a prejudiced person. Both he and Esmeralda were at the wedding and seemed to have a good relation with Pariel and Melien. I wonder what could have happened to change their point of view."

"Regardless of what has happened you must convince Queen Esmeralda that the children must have a future together. If they do not then the entire Elven Realm will fall under Voldemort's rule."

"Yes and without their help, Hogwarts will fall at the final battle. Both worlds will be destroyed and the growing darkness will rise." Harry looked solemnly out of the window. "I will leave to speak with Queen Esmeralda tomorrow at noon. I can trust that after our conversation she will remind Elric that love must be allowed to flourish no matter what the belief system. Their love will unite the Elven Realm, and raise it to new heights." Turning and sitting at his desk he began to formulate the beginnings of a plan. "I have a few ideas that I'm going to start with. Would you mind informing the others of what's going on? I will come and speak with them tomorrow after my morning exercises."

"You will eat, of course?"

Harry smiled. "Yes I will make sure to eat. I'll call the house elves when I'm ready."

Rowena nodded her head. "Is there anything that you would need help with?"

"No, not right now, thanks." He watched her leave the room and closed his eyes. '_Why don't people learn that the love of family is one of the most important things in life? I just don't understand.'_

Hours later Harry walked down to the lake where he would take his morning runs and sat with his eyes closed. He found his center and started to meditate. Walking in his mind was different now than when he first started to learn the art of Mind Magic. At first there was no hope for him, but as his powers developed so did his ability to use the magic.

During his meditations he found the link that connected him to Voldemort and started to repair and strengthen the areas around it. The dark strands that formed the link were Obsidian in color, but through patience and careful study of the area he began his repairs. It took him over six months to get to where he was at now. The strands were now an off white color. There were no more nightmares and restless nights. Now there was only peace in his mind, and the knowledge that on day it would be either himself or Voldemort that would reshape the world. His highest hope was that it was him.

As he observed the bundle of strands he remembered his talks with Master Cho and his apprentice Mao. Through their talks, Harry learned that because he was spending so much time away from Voldemort there was no way for the link to be active. Since that was the case he could repair any damage to his magic without any problems. Throughout the time that he was working on the link he would talk to Master Cho more and more.

"Remember Harry," the Master Swordsman spoke. "The link between you and Voldemort was created by a failed attempt to end your life. Hence the scar you wear on your forehead."

"So what you are saying is that, even though I have now repaired the section and increased the safeguard barrier in that section, there will always be that darkness to the magic in my mind."

"Yes, that is what I am saying, but that isn't all. You see, you have healed that section in which the link was created. There is a lot of your energy there and because of it there will always be a block on your mind to the effects of any truth serum or spell."

"Well I guess that's good to know," he mused. "I'd like to see Voldemort's face when he tries to break through."

"I'm sure that he won't be amused," Mao said.

The next morning Harry woke early and completed his usual routines. After practicing with his elements he swam in the lake for about an hour then headed for the kitchen to grab food before his time jump to the future.

Around noon, after he had said his goodbyes, Harry mounted his horse Akeva and flashed forward in time. They rode through the forest with a practiced ease as Akeva seemed to know the trail well. He knew that they were being followed but made no sign of it throughout the journey.

After two hours they reached the city as a smile grew on his face. As he dismounted Akeva he could feel his escort around him so without turning he spoke. "I shall await the Royal Guard here. Would one of you please inform the King and Queen that Lord Gryffindor has arrived to seek their counsel?"

One of the Elves came out of the shadows to greet him. "Greetings, Lord Gryffindor," he began. "I am Layan, son of Alera."

"Greetings Layan, son of Alera," Harry replied turning around. "I would say that your trackers work well together. Their mannerisms throughout our journey were very good. They have my compliments. I'm sure that as former Head of the Royal Guard, Queen Esmeralda, will be pleased as to their progress."

"You honor us with your words, my Lord." Layan bowed and snapped his fingers. Ten more Elves emerged from the shadows of the forest and bowed. "My trackers were curious how you knew of our presence."

"As you well know, the trees have ears. Between them they hear many things. I could also feel them, or rather their levels of magic."

"Something to work on then," the young Elf said. "Very well then, please allow us to escort you the rest of the way."

Harry nodded and remounted Akeva. "Lead on Layan, son of Alera." As they entered the city the group was met by two palace guardsmen. After exchanging greetings Harry moved closer to Layan. "Excuse me for asking, but is there a reason for the guards?"

"Yes, my Lord Gryffindor," he replied. "There has been an assassination attempt against His Majesty. Now, all who seek an audience with the King or Queen must be lead this way."

Harry nodded in understanding and continued on in silence. They rode for another ten minutes until finally reaching the castle walls. "I am assuming that you have other duties to perform Layan so I will leave you to them. I will be fine from here on out."

"As you wish Lord Gryffindor," he replied. "I look forward to seeing you again."

"As do I, Layan." Harry smiled and held out his hand in respect. "I wish you peace in life Layan, son of Alera."

"As I you, Lord Gryffindor," he answered back with the same gesture. Turning to the rest of the group he signaled for them to move on. "Farewell, my Lord."

After watching them depart, Harry guided Akeva to the stables. He rubbed the side of his neck and down his nose. "I will see you later my friend." After leaving the stables Harry found himself walking through the garden remembering what he felt as he worked his way through the maze of the third task of the Tri Wizard Tournament. As he made progress to the open courtyard he smiled as he looked upon the beautiful castle.

"Greetings Lord Gryffindor," a guard spoke. "We were told to expect you. If you would follow us we shall escort you to the Royal Sitting Office of Her Majesty, Queen Esmeralda."

"Thank you friends," Harry replied. "I am honored for the escort." The group made it to the Sitting Office quickly as they were given a wide birth throughout the castle. The guards explained that they were not permitted to enter the office, but they would remain until the Queen made her way to meet them. Harry understood and waited inside as instructed. He found tea, and an assortment of biscuits was waiting there for him on one of the tables. Remembering the call of '_Constant Vigilance'_ he scanned both and found that they were laced with something foreign.

A few moments passed and the door opened up once more. Harry turned to see the Queen enter. "Greetings Lord Gryffindor," she spoke formally.

"Greetings Queen Esmeralda," he replied. "How have you been?"

"Life has been quite good, although I doubt that you have come all this way to make small talk. Let us sit and talk."

They both sat and Harry calmly breathed. "I have come on a matter of great importance," he began.

"Perhaps there is something then that we can do to help."

"This is a matter that concerns not only me, but you. You see, the problem rests within the falling out between your husband and your daughter." He saw her begin to interrupt but kept on going. "I have been informed that you have been having visions of the future concerning King Elric and Princess Katherine. I have come to speak with you concerning these visions and also to see if you are aware of a group called '_The Ancient Ones'_.

The Queen's eyes widened. "'_The Ancient Ones'_," she whispered. "I have heard stories. You humans would call them 'Fairy Tales'. They are supposed to be myth and legend, but I will explain so that you will understand better than most. As you well know there are the four basic elements of the Earth."

"Yes, but I have been made aware of a Fifth Element. This is the element of ice. According to Merlin's writings the Element of Ice is hidden from world because it makes itself known only during environmental upheavals."

"That is correct," she continued. "Since the Elven realm is outside yours we are aware of its existence. For some time I have had visions of '_The Ancient Ones'_, but they are not on a different plane of existence as they should be. They have been shifting between yours, ours and their own."

"If that holds true then I think that I have me two of them. I really don't know for sure but I'll bet that I'm right."

"What tells you that you have?"

"Well, when I went back in time and met Merlin for the first time we traveled to retrieve the Enchantment Stone from the loch that he had placed it in. While in the water I had to send a pulse of magic to find it, and when that happened I met the Guardian of the Loch. We talked for a while, and as I look back on the encounter I feel that he was the first of the Ancient Ones that I have met."

"What of the second?"

Harry smiled. "I met her on the outskirts of the forest that surrounds Potter Manor. She took a real liking to my Hedwig and gifted her with some of her powers. The Guardian of Air, as I will now call her, is named Almeth."

"That is very interesting. I am amazed that they would choose these times to make themselves known." She moved forward and started to pour herself a cup of tea. "Would you like some?" she asked.

"No thank you, and I doubt that you would like any either."

She looked at him curiously. "Why do you say that?"

"Well first you must beg my pardon. You see when I first walked in I saw the tea and biscuits here on the table already. I thought it prudent to scan them for any…improprieties. I found that they are laced with poison."

"You thought that we were going to poison you for your knowledge of my powers?"

"Something like that," he smiled. "As I asked, please forgive me."

"Nonsense Lord Gryffindor, there is nothing to forgive." She stood gracefully. "Preeny," she called.

A house elf popped in to the room and bowed. "Yes mistress?"

"Preeny, would you happen to know who set the tea and biscuits?"

"No mistress, but Preeny would find out if mistress wishes."

"Please do Preeny and come right back here." The elf smiled and bowed again before popping out. "Now then I think you would like to hear about my vision," she said sitting back down.

"Yes I would." Harry waved his hand and a new setting of tea and biscuits appeared. He poured them both cups and sat back. "I can guarantee that this is untainted."

They both shared a smile as the small house elf popped back in. "Excuse me mistress, but Preeny talked to all house elves and preparers. There was none who placed tea in your sitting room."

She calmly looked at Preeny and smiled. "Thank you Preeny," she said calmly. "Lord Gryffindor and I appreciate the effort. That will be all." The elf popped out again as she called for the guard.

"Yes my Queen," the guard answered.

"You will, discreetly, search the grounds for anyone who does not belong. On your way you will give this to Riath to be tested. Understand that no one is to know."

The guard bowed. "As my Queen commands," he replied. He took the tray and left quietly.

She turned to Harry, "Please understand that I do not know the exact time of these visions."

"I understand, all to well, that Divination of any kind isn't an exact art. Although I really don't believe in the subject Lady Ravenclaw was adamant about my undertaking this trip to seek your council on this matter."

"I appreciate the truthfulness of your words." Esmeralda closed her eyes in thought. "The vision I saw was, to say the very least, disturbing. There was a castle full of children who were in classrooms learning your wizard magic. It fell under attack by wizards in black robes and skeleton masks. There were many dark creatures as well. The light forces came from the castle and the forest. At the center of the battle were two wizards, a man and a woman. Both of fair skin, but one with red hair the other a very light shade of yellow. If I didn't know better I would think that they were elves. The woman had the most beautiful white dragon by her side as the man had a large black lizard type creature."

Harry nodded his head. "Those two, the man and woman, must be Ginny and Draco. They vouched for one who used to wear the black robe and skeleton mask. When the man was to be judged two similar looking creatures appeared and destroyed the darkness within the man. Was there any more to the vision?"

"Yes. It will be difficult for you to hear, but at the same it will not. The woman will fall in battle at the hand of a dark wizard. The man destroys everything in his path to get to her. His anger fuels his grief, and his aura is visible. He and the creature merge to become one and her life is spared." She looked at Harry carefully. "These events must happen, Lord Gryffindor."

"Why?"

Queen Esmeralda looked at Harry carefully, and stood. "A base for the far future will this bring. Through the bonds of this base and that of the Phoenix shall a Dragon rise. He shall have the power and will to defend all against the Demonic Darkness. The beginning of the next Golden Age begins as you return to your destiny."

"You have given me a lot to think about Queen Esmeralda," Harry said standing up. "I will be visiting with your daughter very soon. Do you have a message for her?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope. "I have had this letter since Katherine was very young. I do not know why I wrote this, but at the time I felt that I needed to. I now feel that this is the time to part with it. Ask her to give this to her father, but I will again caution you, Lord Gryffindor. Time must pass as the Earth wills it to. Do not interfere in these matters, but make use of my knowledge to guide you."

Harry bowed. "I will, and thank you for your help."

"You are quite welcome, Lord Gryffindor." She turned to walk out the door. "May the light of Mother Earth, guide you, and your family, Lord Gryffindor."

"My family and I are honored at your blessing Queen Esmeralda." He again bowed and waited as she exited. He waited a few moments and opened the door to be met by his escort. They walked to the stables, but spoke not a word until they reached the paddock.

Harry rode off deep in thought. It was time to send the wolves and to start gathering the rest of the forces. '_The battle will come soon,' he thought. 'The forces must be gathered close by.'_ The wolves would go first to announce Ginny and Draco. His plans were moving along and hopefully they would run smoothly in time for his return at Halloween.

Elsewhere…Else_time_…

A lone figure stood, gazing into a pool of visions. All was quiet as a second person entered the room. Silence reigned until the _One_ spoke. "_Greetings young one,"_ the voice spoke.

"Greetings Mother," the second spoke. "The time is at hand."

"_Yes,"_ she simply said. "_I have been watching what transpires. His time is beginning as is yours."_ She turned and extended a hand in his direction. Blue-green eyes met ones of glowing Emerald-gold. "_I see that you have bonded with your familiar, young one."_

"Yes," the voice said proudly. "He will make a great leader."

"_He has told me the same of you, young Dragon. Coming from one of his lineage, that is saying something."_

"His father was, and is a great man. It was profound to see him in his youth."

"_You will have the opportunity to meet him again, although I suspect that it will be hard keeping the secret of your bonding."_

"I'm sure that the both of them will be too busy talking and getting reacquainted to even think of me, but I think that the topic of our bonding will be avoided."

"_We shall see little one."_ She turned back to the pool and began gazing once more. "_He is almost done with his training. He has achieved his form and as such will mark your beginnings as yours will honor him in respect."_

"I have to wonder if he will come to understand what his role in this matter is."

"_He will understand."_ She turned and smiled. "_Now it is time for you to return to your home and family. You have already spent entirely too much time in this place. I bid you goodbye young Dragon. Go and be at peace."_

Her hand raised as a light flashed around the second person. In an instant he was back home looking at a beautiful sunset. A flame of red entered his peripheral vision as a form moved quickly towards him.

"Papa your back!" a small voice said.

He looked at the small girl in his arms and smiled. Green eyes met each other. "So, how is my little flower?"

The vision faded as she left the pool. "_And so it begins."_


	74. And So It Begins

…**And So It Begins**

Harry returned from his trip with new information. He had hoped to find out more about the vision that Rowena had, but ended with a lot more than he bargained for. Learning the full extent of the Prophesy concerning Ginny and Draco had been an eye opener, to say the least. He didn't expect to be told that much because of the secretive nature of the Elven Seers, but Queen Esmeralda was anything but secretive. She had told him of the importance of the two and what it meant to get them started in their destiny.

Sitting down in his study he began to write letters to the both of them explaining that it was very important that they go speak with King Elric. He wanted so much to tell them of what was divined, but thought it better to let Princess Katherine tell them of what the vision was. That posed another problem for him. He needed to speak with her without letting Voldemort know that he was back. He was warned that when he returned that there was the possibility that Tom would feel it. He needed to hide his presence and only let her and perhaps Hermione know about it.

His next step was to write to her and tell her the mystery of The Ancient Ones. Things would get harder from now on. He went on to tell Hermione that he would be traveling in time again, and since he was going to meet with the Princess he would have to use her as an anchor. "_The process is undetectable to anyone else, but there might be something that you might feel. If that happens I don't want you to worry, love." _he wrote. The last thing he told her was that he should be home at Halloween.

Hours passed and Harry emerged from his study to find something to eat. In the dining room he found the others talking about what remained of his training.

"In truth there is nothing else I can teach him," Helga said. "He has learned all that I know of Herbology, Healing and Magical Creatures."

"It is the same with me," Rowena replied. "Although he does not have the slightest clue about Divination, he is well versed in Ancient Runes, Charms, and Spell Creation."

"You can add Transfiguration, Dueling, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Ward and Port Key Creation."

Harry chose that moment to interrupt. "I think that you forgot all the Elemental stuff, Sword and Staff Technique, and of course Potions."

Lily got up and hugged her son. "Decided to come out of the tower Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah mum," he said smiling. "I was getting a little hungry up there, and I wanted to see what was happening down here."

Godric smiled and shook his hand. "Well now that you are here there is something that we would like to talk to you about."

"What might that be?" he asked.

"Well son," James started. "We think it's just about time for you to return to your own time."

This made Harry smile. "You know, it would be nice to see Hermione again."

James laughed, "See I told you that would be the first thing he would say."

"If I can ask," Harry started. "I was wondering if I should talk with Salazar about what the future is like. I mean all of you know what really is going on, but because of Voldemort we have kept him out of the loop."

"I understand your concern Harry," Godric said. "I was wondering the same thing myself, but the decision is up to you."

**A/N: I don't know if I made it clear that Slytherin was the only one who didn't know Harry's true purpose. Salazar does however know that Harry is training to defeat a future Dark Lord, but doesn't know that it is his descendant...yet**

"I was hoping that he would be open to a change in ideas concerning blood purity, but the truth is I really don't think he would listen."

Hogwarts…

"Better Longbottom, much better," Moody said. "After training your parents, I have high hopes for you, boy."

"I won't let you down, Professor Moody," Neville replied.

"Just Moody, Longbottom. I was never your professor." Moody shifted over to a chair and sat down. "Twenty laps around the Pitch and you can take a break. Go!" he barked.

Neville took off at a steady pace. Halfway around the first turn he noticed that Moody had been joined by Professors Snape and McGonagall. He waved and pressed on.

"I've seen the way you've worked him Alistor," McGonagall started. "Why do I get the feeling that you have a vested interest in Mr. Longbottom?"

"Aye Minerva," he started. "You know that she will be ever close to her master. He will want his revenge, and I have given him everything I know. He was shaky at first, but then he got a letter from Potter. Something changed that day and he's been the better for it."

"Moody," Snape replied. "I know you like the boy, but singing his praises isn't going to get the job done in the field."

"Need I remind you what you looked like when you fought him," Moody said rising. "Something happened to him when you were fighting. You yourself saw his aura shining green. Did you ever see Alice when she got mad like that?"

"No."

"She pulverized anything she fired at. I think you're one lucky Potions Master that he doesn't hold a grudge. With all that I've taught him, he still takes time to remember that life is precious and should be preserved. It is the only thing that grounds him."

"Well let's see how well your lessons were learned, Master Auror." Snape withdrew his wand and sneered. "I was pushing lightly the first time. I think that it's time to push all the way." He lowered his wand and pointed it at the back of Neville. "Reducto!" he bellowed.

Feeling the spell as it closed in on him, Neville rolled forward and popped back up. Spinning towards his attacker he smiled and ran forwards. Neville dodged Professor Snape's spells while trading with a few of his own. The battle was more brutal than the first but neither pulled anything from the onslaught.

The ground erupted around Snape as there was debris flying everywhere. Both combatants were crouched behind objects throwing spell after spell. Finally Neville had an inspiration. He looked through a gap in his cover and pointed to the cover that Snape was hiding behind. '"_Remember boy," Moody said. "If there is one thing I want you to remember, it would be that your intent is matched with the power of the casting and not the volume that you speak."' _Neville concentrated on hitting the barrier with his spell. Centering himself he whispered, "Oblittero!" There was a huge explosion as Professor Snape was thrown through the air.

"Cease fire, Longbottom," Moody called out.

Neville stood up and walked out from his hiding place. "Where is he, Moody?" he asked.

Moody snorted. "He landed in the Ravenclaw stands." He walked over and put his hand on Neville. "You listened to what I told you about your intent. It's about time, boy." He looked up and down with his magical eye. "You might be interested to know that your when your parents were in the Auror Academy they were in a training exercise like the ones that you have been having. In one of those, a superior squad had them pinned down like Snape did with you. Your mother and father experienced the same type of glow that surrounded you when your first fight with Snape happened."

"Did they find out why they had that glow?"

"Well, Albus, he thinks that your family might have Elemental Magic within you."

"If that's true then why didn't they use it to defend themselves against the Death Eaters?"

"It was because they could never harness the power," a voice from behind them said. Albus looked all of his 150 plus years. He walked up to the group somberly. "Your parents were some of the greatest the Auror Academy have ever produced. Unfortunately there was no one to teach them how to use there gift so it was never developed. The same, I'm afraid, can be said today. There is no one, now, to teach you how to use your abilities." He quickly looked at Professor McGonagall to keep her quiet. "I of course will make all do effort to find someone with Elemental abilities to see if they would be able to come here and show you at least the basics of their talents. Perhaps this might lead to understanding on the subject."

"I don't know Professor," Neville started. "I don't know how to explain it, but I think that the reason I'm so good at Herbology is because I have been using my powers all along. It, at least, feels like that to me."

"Perhaps if we set up a series of tests with Professor Sprout you might be able to see things that would enhance your talent with the element." Professor Dumbledore looked over to the destroyed stands. "Perhaps we should remove Professor Snape from the remainder of the Ravenclaw stands. Merlin knows he's not going to be a happy person now that you have bested him twice."

"That's an understatement Albus," Moody said. "I would love to be a fly on the wall when you start classes again."

They all had a laugh and moved over to help Snape out of his predicament. Needless to say he was not a happy wizard when they did.

Founder's Time……

"The way I see it," Harry began. "I have to visit the Dragon Reserve in Romania. I need to see if I can recruit more of the Dragons to either fight with us or stay neutral. There's also the fact that I would like to try and convince Norbert to fly to Hogwarts to see Hagrid, but the only problem with that is that I have to find him."

"I think that you are smart enough to start looking within the Ridgebacks first," Rowena said.

"Yes, but when he was born, Hagrid, Ron, Hermione and I were the only ones there. He has no sense of parentage and doubt that they would integrate him with others that were just born. I have a feeling that he would have to be wanted by a dragon female that just had children or couldn't have children of her own."

"I think that you have your work cut out for you, son," James said. "I know that you'll find him."

"Not to change the subject," Lily started. "I was just wondering when you planned on leaving."

"Well I have already written my letter to Draco and Ginny so they should be on their way with the Unicorns. The wolves and lions are going with them as escort and to make sure that things go smoothly. Other than that I can think of nothing else.I will meet with the dragons and then move on to Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Hopefully I will be able to catch Mione, Ron and the others before anyone sees me."

"I'm sure that Hermione will be pleased," Godric said. "I think that as you just came back from a jump that you should give yourself a couple of days rest and then head on out. Your training is done my Grandson, and although we would love for you to stay I'm afraid that your duty is elsewhere."

"I understand Grandfather, and I do agree with you." He looked at his parents and smiled. "It's time."

A few days passed and it was Sunday. Harry was packing up his papers in the solarium when Salazar came in. Harry looked up and smiled. "Hello Salazar," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"You are almost packed up I see," the Founder replied.

"Yes. My time here is done. I can learn nothing more. Between all of you I have learned what I need to fulfill my destiny."

"About that, Harry, can you tell me what that destiny is?"

"All I can say is that there is someone who needs to be taken down and it must be me that finishes it."

Slytherin's eyes widened. "You are the subject of a Prophesy." It was a statement and not a question. "I will guess that the person in question is quite powerful."

"Yes he is. He has learned Dark Magic and is a threat to our world. I must defeat him so that we as a people will be safe." Harry motioned to the two chairs in the room. He sent out a mental warning to the others to come to the solarium.

Salazar shook his head. "Nobility to the end," he snorted. "That is your one weakness. It will be the same with Godric and the rest of the Gryffindor Line. You will all die because of your foolish nobility."

"Being noble is not a weakness Salazar," Harry replied. "You, along with the others have created a school for younger generations of witch and wizard to learn. That is an extremely noble thing for you to do, and as I am standing here talking with you we can both plainly see that you have not died because of it."

"Everyone needs to learn, Harry. That is why I agreed to help create Hogwarts. I feel that everyone needs to learn to harness the power within them. I also feel that the longer the magical bloodline the more powerful the wizard. I will help all who desire to lean that. Those whose magical bloodlines are not pure should not be permitted to have the good fortune to learn from what the schools professors have to teach."

It was Harry's turn to shake his head. "It would seem that I have heard that rubbish before. You know that my mother is an extremely powerful witch, right?"

"Yes, I believe that she said that she was very gifted in Charms as your father is very gifted in Transfiguration. They must come from a very powerful family to gift you with the power you have."

"Well that might be true enough, but there is something that you really don't know. You see the person that I must do battle with is a very powerful wizard whose bloodline dates back to this time. That part of his blood comes from his mother. His father's bloodline has not a single drop of wizarding blood in it."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well believe it. I have gained that information from the Dark Lord himself as he was the one to research it."

"You said that his mother had the magical blood in his family and that it dated back to this time. Why don't you trace the family and just end the line here."

"It isn't that simple Salazar. If I were to do that then it would destroy all my work here."

Salazar looked at Harry but said nothing. His mind was working quickly as he put something in the front of his mind. "Between us we have visited all the magical families and none are as strong as the four of us. That would mean that the person you fight is, a descendant of either, Godric, Helga, Rowena, or …myself."

Harry nodded his head. "Yes. He is your descendant. His mother fell in love with, of all people, a muggle. She created a love potion to ensnare him, and when she became pregnant with his child she told him the truth, that she was a witch. This revelation caused the man to leave. As she was giving birth to your heir she was dieing, and because of her death the boy was raised in an orphanage. There was no love or caring for the boy. His early life mirrored my own, and you know how that went. His saving grace was Hogwarts, but for the three months of the summer he was ridiculed and left as an outcast. He begged to stay at the school, but every time he was denied. They told him that there was no way a student could stay at the school during the summer months. Even when he described what it was like they still said that it was not possible. He became angry with those who denied him sanctuary, and when the time came he lashed out and killed those responsible."

"He was angry enough to do what was needed. He is a strong Heir and I for one am glad that he has taken a stand against those who oppose him. It is the right choice for him to lead. Why fight against him, Harry? Why not join him and rule together?"

"To do that would go against everything that I have been taught, and that includes the things you taught me. I'm sorry to say this, but I will kill him and restore balance to the wizarding world. It is my destiny to face him, and I will not loose." Harry noticed that Salazar was trying to reach for his wand. "Don't bother trying to move, Sal," he said. "I have you in a modified body bind, but just in case you were to break through the others have been standing behind you the entire time."

"Well then you have me at your mercy. I will guess that now everything is out in the open you are going to Obliviate me?"

"Something along those lines, yes," Harry smiled. "There is something else that you might find interesting. You see, I know about your snakes in the forest. They have been teaching me what they have taught you. They sensed that you were not telling them the truth. They have the strangest notion that you weren't telling them the truth when you told them that you wanted their knowledge to help those in the entire world. They found it in their hearts to pass their knowledge to me with only one stipulation. What might that be, you ask? They would like me to take away the knowledge that they gave to you."

"No," he protested. "They would not take that gift from me."

"You have violated their trust and therefore have taken it from you. Now all that's left is to strip you of your Snakecraft Knowledge."

"You wouldn't dare Potter," Slytherin said. "You cannot begin to know the depths of my knowledge."

"That's most likely true Salazar, but I don't have to know. All I have to know is how to take away the Snakecraft Knowledge and the knowledge of my presence here in this time."

"There is no way I will allow you to do that to me," Salazar said. He closed his eyes and started to chant slowly. There was an aura of green that surrounded him, and as he reopened his eyes he smiled. "Now young Potter you will learn why Salazar Slytherin is the greatest of the Hogwarts Four."

There was a strong wind in the room as the others were blown back a few feet. "Harry he's getting free," James yelled through the wind.

Harry started to notice that Slytherin's hands were starting to move. "I don't think so Salazar!" Harry yelled. He focused himself and started to chant. Harry started to glow gold as his regular robes started to turn into the customary black that he was used to. "Ancient spirits of the forest," Harry started. "You have heard the cries from the sly and cunning ones. I humbly ask the same as them – strip Lord Slytherin of the Snakecraft Knowledge that was given to him. He has proven that he cannot be trusted with it."

The wind blew as different colors of the forest shown through the window of the solarium. "_Lord Slytherin," a voice boomed. "You have been found guilty of treachery against your fellow wizarding kind. You have been found to be unworthy of the precious gift given to you from the snakes of the world. You are summarily stripped of all Snakecraft Knowledge not previously known. Although you and some of your bloodline will have the gift of Parseltongue you will never be blessed with the abilities of Parselmagic. So mote it be!"_ There was calmness in the room as Salazar was covered in the colors of the forest. It was over just as quick as it began. "_Lord Harry James Potter," the voice said. "We the Ancient Spirits of the Forest_ _have done as you and the others have requested. Lord Slytherin was and is corrupt as is his line. We have changed events in his mind, and you are not part of those memories. You alone have the power to give the knowledge of your time here back to him. Your time here is done. When you leave he will reawaked refreshed and unknowing. You have been given a great gift and now you are the only one to know how to use it. The gifts of time we have been given. In the future the one of your destiny has learned to use this gift as well. You are charged with either victory or defeat. Use your knowledge well young mage, and teach as you have been taught. Until next we meet Lord Gryffindor."_

The wind calmed and the color faded. "I think that would be my exit cue," Harry said. He waved his hand and everything was packed. He turned and was assaulted by a mane of red hair. "Mum?" he asked.

"Oh Harry," she started. "We were gone for all of your life up until your time here. You've learned so much here. Gained knowledge and power that very few are ever able to learn. We were taken from you early on and there is nothing we can do to prevent it from happening again. I just wish that you could…"

"Lils," James broke in. "We knew that this time would come. He has to go back and use his knowledge to teach others how to fight Voldemort and his forces."

"Don't you think I know that? It's just hard to see him go face that monster knowing that he might not survive."

"I'm afraid to say that you're right, but it's the truth." James looked over to Harry and smiled. "You have all of our knowledge and then some. I know…we all know that you have the heart to win your fight, and we're all proud of you."

"Thanks," Harry simply replied. With a wave of his hand all the rest of his belongings appeared in the room. He hugged everyone and thanked them for completing his training. "I love you all."

"Be careful Harry," Godric said. "Just like your dad said we are all proud of you."

There was a golden glow that surrounded Harry. He called for his staff and for Nova. His black robes turned into battle armor with the picture of a phoenix and griffin on the chest plate outlined in gold. His eyes turned from gold to the customary glowing green. A black helmet adorned with wings on either side appeared on his head. "You have my promise that I will continue to fight that monster until he is destroyed forever." He looked at Lily and smiled. The golden light surrounded him. "I love you mum," he said. "Try not to worry too much, ok? Dad?"

James nodded his head. "We're proud of you Harry. Kick his arse!"

Harry smiled back and waved his hand. "And so it begins…"

**A/N: Well folk here it finally is. I know that it's been a long time since I have updated, but hopefully it isn't that long for the next one. Right now I'm writing the next chapter(Harry goes to visit the Dragon Reserve), and editing the chapters concerning Ginny and Draco. I went to the charity reading at Radio City and it was great to hear JKR read from Half Blood Prince. She spenttime answering some questions about book 7 but didn't reveal too much. I think, hopefully, we're in for a very thick book next year! Review at your leasure. Thanks!**


	75. The Voyage Home

The Voyage Home

As Harry arrived home, or more specifically back to his own time, there was no one there to greet him. Before he left the Founder's Time he made a list on what needed to be done when he returned. The first thing on the list was to try and recruit the dragons to aid in the battle against Voldemort so he chose to jump to the Romanian Dragon Reserve.

Appearing outside the entrance Harry immediately noticed the many wards protecting the Dragon Reserve. Smiling at the rainbow of colors he found the one he was looking for. Opening up the wards at that particular point he walked in quickly and then resealed them. Gathering his magic he reached out and felt his way around the enormous lands. Finding himself being pulled in the direction of a large area that held strong and powerful magic. '_The Elder Dragons,'_ he thought. It would seem that they were rather happy about something, but anxious about something else. He apparated to the edge of the large area and stopped to listen to the voices he heard.

"My mate says that the Heirs grow more into their powers everyone of their days," the first voice said.

"What of the Dragon Keeper?" a second voice asked. "Has he received his gift?"

"He has," the calm voice replied. "Through our link, my mate has told me of his reluctance to accept our gift."

"He was unwilling to accept?"

"His thoughts were that there was no need to endow him with a gift when his work is something that he loves to do."

"Then how did he come to accept it? I know that he is as stubborn as your mate."

"It would seem that the Princess had to persuade him."

"The Princess was there?"

"It would seem that she is his sibling."

"How did she know what the gift was?"

"My mate had said that when they were introduced she understood her. There was no need for the Heirs to tell her what Matilda was saying. She has also said that her other was the one to get her, and that he also understood what she was saying."

"Two children, who are not the Heirs, understood Dragon Tongue. You do know what this could mean?"

"I would, but there is still something missing."

"Yes. He has yet to return. We cannot be sure of the signs until the Great One's return." There was movement at the entrance to the cave. "It would seem that we have a guest in our midst."

There was a rumble in the ground as a young dragon landed. Harry noticed that it was a very young Hungarian Horn Tail. "Father?" the young dragon spoke.

"Yes, my son," the second voice called. "I am here."

"Enter youngling," the first voice called.

The young dragon entered the cave. "Elder," he spoke. "Father, I have felt a familiar presence near here."

"I have not felt any presence, youngling," the elder dragon spoke. "Are you sure of what you felt?"

"Yes, Elder," the young dragon replied. "It is like I have been waiting for this. Something calls to me, and I must answer."

"Where does it call you too, my son?" the father asked.

"To the '_Isle of Kings_'," he replied. "It is where I was hatched."

"Are you sure this is the sign?"

"Yes Father. I am certain of it."

"Very well my son. I cannot stand in the way of your destiny, but I'm sure that if you need help your mother will be more than willing."

"There is no need to be worried my old friend as you will be going also. If I am correct then he will need all the help he can get. I must speak with him regarding other matters so you will travel first. He will only be a day behind you, but with his youth and speed I'm sure that he will be able to catch up with you quickly. I am certain that Matilda will be very happy that the both of you will be joining her on the _Isle_."

"Now all that is left is to inform _him_ that we will be going to join the group."

Harry again noticed a slight rumble in the ground. It grew in size as he saw a full grown Red Dragon emerge from the mouth of the cave. He didn't move except to put himself in a defensive position.

The Dragon moved its head, scanning the area. It finally rested on Harry's position and looked down. "Greetings young Lord," its voice rumbled at him. "I am known as Flame. We would be honored if you would join us inside the cave. Our Eldest would like to converse with you."

Harry stepped from out of the shadows. "Greetings Flame," he said with a slight bow. "I am honored that your Elder would talk with me."

"Then step forward and make your way into the cave, Lord Gryffindor."

Harry walked into the enormous cave. He slowly looked around to see the young and the old dragon following his every move. He knelt down on one knee and placed his wand down in front of him as a show of respect.

"Greetings young one," the ancient dragon spoke in his mind. "I am known as Arone. Please take up your wand and rise."

"Greetings Arone," Harry replied. "If we are to know each other then please call me Harry. To tell you the truth, I'm not one for titles."

"Hmm," the elder lowered his head. "There are very few of you humans that have treated us with respect, and as such deserve our respect in kind. The last, before you, is known to us as the Dragon Keeper. The top of him is as red as the fire that lights the cave"

Harry smiled. "I know of the one you speak. He is like an older brother to me. He speaks of his work and the love he holds of _his_ dragons often."

"It is unfortunate that there aren't more like him and you."

"You are most kind, Arone."

"Now young Harry, what is it that brings you here in such a fashion that you have to try and hide at the entrance to this cave?"

"I have come because of a war that plagues the wizarding world." He paused, "Do you mind if I sit? I feel this might take a while to explain."

"Please do."

Harry sat down on a cushion of air and continued. "I don't know how much you know about our war, but suffice to say that it has been going on since before I was born. I may have stopped him when I was a child but he has returned and his evil plagues the world again. His forces are many and they are joined by the darkest of creatures. I have come to ask for your assistance in the war."

"Our kind has been here for many years. Hunted and enslaved by wizard and normal humankind alike. To go into battle as allies would not be approved by the Dragon Council easily. There is, however, a provision set by our ancestors that speaks of a white princess, who shall have the head of fire that would be mated with the dragon of wizard kind. They would lead a glorious army made up of the different creatures that serve light's cause. It is their line that shall begin the line out of which the Master of Dragons arises. This Master of Dragons will come to bond with the youngest named by a father not of Dragon Kind. He will be the outcast brought up by a lineage not his own, and sent by the one who shall emerge as the 'Golden Elder'"

Harry sighed. "Bloody prophesies," he grumbled. He felt a wave of curiosity and in a flash turned toward the entrance of the cave with his wand. "We are not alone, Elder," he spoke softly.

"The presence you feel is natural to our kind," Arone simply said. "Please forgive the intrusion young one. They are merely curious as to your presence here as it is not often I have guests, let alone one who is a wizard."

He sheathed his wand. "I understand and apologize for being so jumpy. It has been quite some time since I have felt that many eyes focused on me." Harry resumed his sitting posture and smiled. "I am wondering where I would find my brother. I would like to pop in and say hello before I leave."

"The Dragon Keeper has been sent to the Isle of Kings. He is currently at the Castle of Wizard Learning. The council saw fit to send one of us to watch over him so that he may return to us when his time there is done. Our chosen was Flame's mate Matilda. She has taken a liking to him and will watch over him. She was upset to leave her other adopted son, but as you can see there is no problem with him."

"I'm sure that his mother will be pleased that he son is well liked," he said with a knowing look. "She has a dragon in spirit if I have ever seen one when it comes to her children, and that includes the adopted one too." Harry looked toward the young dragon and smiled. "You are the one the Dragon Prophesy mentions. Your _father_, would be proud, Norbert." His eyes started to glow golden as the rest of his body followed. There was a loud rumble in the cave as a wave of magic flowed around the preserve.

"He is the one," Arone calmly said.

"Yes, I am the one you have been waiting for. I hope that you will consider working with those of us who fight for peace and the rights of those who have been forgotten. It is my desire to rid the world of the Dark Lord and live out my remaining days with my most beautiful love."

The ancient dragon looked towards the others that surrounded them in the cave. With a nod of their heads the vote was unanimous. "The Council of Dragons agrees to your request, Lord Gryffindor. We will answer your call."

"Thank you," Harry replied bowing. "Thank you all for your help."

"You are quite welcome Harry. I think that it would be best for you to wait for Flame to arrive at the Castle of Learning before you make your presence known."

"I would agree. There are two other places that I need to go before heading back to Hogwarts. It is now the day before all Halloween, and Voldemort likes to make some sort of a statement to mark the anniversary. It is time to make a stand." Harry turned his eyes to Flame and Norbert. "Father and son," he said smiling. "I'm sure that Matilda will be very happy. I will wait for you as long as I can, but as this is a Hogsmeade weekend I'm sure he won't miss the chance to do something. I ask that you please look out for all the students, but my friends will be the main target. He will look for any advantage to get to me."

"We will do as you ask," Norbert said.

"When the day is clear I will as that you, Norbert, be my liaison to Arone." There was a low grumble amongst the other dragons. Harry turned to face them. "You have all had the opportunity to spend time with Norbert. Even though he was not yours and of your hatchlings you trained him without posture. When the time comes he will lead with the wisdom he has gained from you."

"The Child of Prophesy he may well be, but do not expect us to -"

"**Silence!**" Harry erupted. "I am a Child of Prophesy just like Norbert. Although he is still young in age, he will become the eventual leader of this council. As I will take over the role of Leader of Light from Albus Dumbledore he will take over as Leader of the Dragon Council. Look at his role as liaison to be another lesson you can help him with. I beg of you. Do not make him an outcast as others in this preserve have done."

After a minute of silence one voice called out. "What you speak of is the truth young Lord. We will train him well."

Things went smoothly after that. As Norbert went over things with Arone, Flame slept to preserve his strength for the flight to Hogwarts. In the mid morning Flame opened his eyes to a sleeping Norbert. The plan was for him to leave in the morning and Norbert to leave six hours later. He flew faster than his father and could make up the time easily. They would keep in contact through their link all through the flight. Harry calculated that Norbert would catch up to his father over France.

Harry packed up his tent just as Flame was about to leave. "Have a safe journey my friend," he said to the dragon.

"To you the same," he replied.

Flame spread his wings and flew upwards. As he reached the height of the wards Harry looked up and concentrated on the wards. He opened them up enough for Flame to get through, and then closed them again. He went to see Arone to let him know that Flame was away and to inform him that surprisingly enough Norbert was already able to bypass the wards. The ancient dragon nodded and mentioned something about a bonding. Harry said his farewells and apparated away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The park near Privet Drive was almost empty. There were few people out as it was a blustery morning. Harry arrived in the park and quickly changed his robes into a jacket. He walked to the house without anyone noticing having cast a Notice-Me-Not Charm on himself. He cancelled the spell and rang the bell.

Petunia answered the door. "Harry?"

"Hi Aunt Petunia," he smiled. "Mind if I come in?"

Harry and Petunia talked for an hour when the phone rang. "Hello?" asked Petunia.

"Hi mum," said the voice.

"Dudley? You're out of class early."

"My professor had an appointment so he cut the class short."

"Are you coming home? Harry showed up a little while ago. He's home for good now."

"Well I'd like to but I still have a class to go to tonight. It wouldn't be practical."

"I'll tell him that you send your best then. Hold on." Petunia turned and relayed the message.

"Tell him that I could go pick him up if he wants. Then I can bring him back later. I just need to know where he's at."

Dudley heard him and gave the information. Harry apparated close to where he was and walked up to him. Dudley hung up the phone and walked over. "Hey Harry," he greeted.

"Hey there Dud," he replied. "How's school life?"

"It's amazing here. I love it."

"That's good to hear." Harry waved his hand to the alley that he apparated into. They walked in after looking around. "It's all clear. Hold your breath and close your eyes. It will feel weird to you." Harry slid apparated them back to Privet Drive.

Petunia had made sandwiches for them. As they ate Harry talked to them about what would be happening in the months ahead. After lunch Harry said his goodbye to Petunia and brought Dudley back to the alley and they parted ways. They would meet again after things got back to a regular routine. Harry apparated out again headed to his adoptive mother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He arrived outside of the Weasley home wards to check them. He noticed that they were still functioning perfectly. He walked through them being careful not to trip the alarms. He felt out with his magic and sensed Molly in the kitchen along with Minki. He walked up to the door and knocked. When she opened up the door she practically fainted as she saw her surrogate son standing in front of her. Then before he could say anything he grabbed him in a hug that would have surely cracked a few ribs had it been anyone else.

"Mum. Air, please," he managed to stammer out.

"Sorry Harry," she said. "When did you get back?"

"I've been back since last night, but nobody knows yet. I've been shielding myself from everyone."

"Why? Don't you at least want Ron and Hermione to know that you're back?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah I do, but you see there's a trade off. Voldemort will attack tomorrow. He always does on Halloween. It's sort of like an anniversary. My guess is that he will attack Hogsmeade since the students have a weekend there. I need to speak with dad about the patrols there.

"Well he should be home for lunch in an hour so perhaps you might want to rest a while. You can kip on the sofa if you'd like."

"I'll do just that." Harry went and fell asleep on the sofa. He learned how to put himself into an induced sleep so that when the time came he would be refreshed. He woke in a half hour and headed for the loo to take a hot shower. After getting done he felt a spark of magic around the Burrow and moved downstairs immediately. His senses were on high alert until he noticed who it was.

The door opened and Arthur Weasley stepped into the kitchen. There he saw what looked like a small feast. "Hi Molly," he said with a kiss. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh Arthur," she started to cry. "The best thing that could happen has."

"What might that be?" he asked coming over to give her a hug.

Harry took that moment to come out of the living room. "Hi dad," he said.

"Harry!" he said. "How are you son?"

"It's good to be home," he said smiling. "Sorry but I thought that it would be in my best interest to come see mum first. Getting a Howler the first day back isn't my idea of fun." Harry found himself with a dish rag on his face.

"I would not have sent a Howler," Molly said quickly. "I would have gone in person. Now sit the both of you. Arthur, Harry has things to discuss with you."

"Better get right down to it then," Arthur said.

"Tomorrow is Halloween," Harry started and began his tale.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, set his disguise, and walked inside the inn. He walked to the back and tapped the bricks that would let him enter Diagon Alley. His first stop was to talk with Mr. Ollivander. He walked through the door and called out. He turned to place the closed sign in the window and turned back. He felt Mr. Ollivander come up be hind him and smiled. "Greetings Mr. Ollivander," he said dropping his disguise.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter," Ollivander said.

"Well at least that sounds familiar," he replied. "How are you sir?"

"It would seem that your time away has been good for you Mr. Potter."

"You could call me Harry you know."

"Well then Harry it will be," he said with a slight nod. "Now what can I do for you?"

"I have something to show you." Harry held out his hand and called for his staff. "May I present to you The Staff of the Phoenix."

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "I noticed the runes that will allow only a member of your line to touch it. That is a useful thing to have. I always said that we could expect great things from you."

"That you did sir. Now I have come asking another favor."

"What might that be Harry? You didn't break your wand, did you?"

"Well I sort of had to pull the core out of it so that I could have it for the staff."

"So you would need me to find another core for you."

"Um…no sir," he took a breath. "You see when I created the staff I took the core from my wand and the core from my anamagus form. When the stone at the top of the staff was created it merged with a feather from a phoenix. Not just any phoenix, mind you, but this one here." Harry motioned to the corner shelf as Nova reviled herself. "This is Nova, sir."

"Simply amazing Harry," Ollivander smiled. "If you don't mind me saying so, I think that using your staff for spell work will be rather cumbersome. What will you do about that?"

Harry flicked his wrist and his wand popped out of its holster. "My wand Mr. Ollivander," he smiled. "I think you might recognize some of its new components."

"By Merlin," he whispered. "Are these your parent's wands?"

"Yes sir. There also is a feather from Nova as well."

"By what magic did you accomplish this, Mr. Potter?"

"I cannot say, sir. I swore an oath to the spell."

"That's quite alright, Harry. Our oaths are special to us which is why we treat them so seriously. Now you said you have another favor to ask. What would that be?"

"I think its time for you to shut down the shop sir. With the war picking up and more of his followers either loosing or breaking their wands it just seems that they would come here to force you to create more wands for them. I would ask that you think about it. If you close up then we can move you to a secure location until its time for either the new school year or when the war is over. If the school year comes first then we can set you up at Hogwarts so that the First Years can get their wands."

"You are quite right. I was thinking the same thing and have started to move my stock elsewhere."

"Great. If you need anything then please let me know." Harry reached in his pocket and pulled out a small simple gold band. "This ring has the capability to contact me or if you wish others. The Minister already knows my plans as I have just seen him and Molly at home. They both have rings along with my core group. It will turn invisible if you wish as well. Again let me know if you need anything."

"I shall Harry. You better let me get back to it then. I will let you know when I'm done and gone."

"Thank you sir, and have a good day."

------Gringotts Bank: Diagon Alley------

He walked briskly into the Gringotts and up to a Goblin. "_Tell Griphook that the lion is here,"_ he spoke in Gobldygook. He placed ten galleons down on the desk and smiled. "Thank you my friend," he said.

"Right away, sir," the Goblin replied.

Harry spent the rest of the day telling the magical creatures, friends and allies that he had returned. Tomorrow the war would begin, and he would be ready.


	76. The Battle of Hogsmeade

**The Battle of Hogsmeade**

Friday morning an announcement was made by Professor Dumbledore. "Attention everyone," he started. "Your trip into Hogsmeade tomorrow will be a supervised one. There have been an increase of attacks by Lord Voldemort's dark forces and for your safety there will be more supervision provided for additional protection."

The next day all was going well. It was a quiet morning and afternoon until, about one hour before the students were to head back up to the castle. The Dark Mark flew up into the sky and the town fell under attack. The town, students and professors fought well but they were fighting a lost cause. The battle was fierce but the Death Eaters started to overwhelm them. The Ministry Aurors along with the Fire Lions and Wolves and Shadow Wolves showed up to help in the battle.

It seemed that with the new arrivals the forces of light started to gain momentum but then the unthinkable happened. Out of the Forbidden Forest a group of Dementors floated towards the group of defenders. If that wasn't enough behind them the form of Lord Voldemort walked through. With Voldemort in command, the Death Eaters retook control of the battle. The aurors, professors and students were in bad shape. McGonagall and Dumbledore were injured badly fighting Voldemort and Bellatrix when the fighting came to an abrupt halt. The battle lines were formed as the Death Eaters came in for the final attack.

Voldemort called out to Dumbledore, "I will kill you and your students Albus. Hogwarts will be mine."

With all of his strength Professor Dumbledore stood up and replied, "If that is what must be Tom then you will have to kill us all. I will give you this warning though. We will defend the school with honor and the world will remember our sacrifice. There will be uprising and you will find yourself in countless battles."

"Then I will kill them all starting with you." He lifted up his wand and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

Before the curse could touch him the ground that was in front of Dumbledore rippled and blocked the curse. Standing off to the left and behind the Headmaster was Neville Longbottom. He was covered in a green glow, and his face showed anger.

"Voldemort!" he spat. "You are to blame for me not growing up with my parents. Now you threaten to take away a kind and gentle person who looked past my faults and encouraged me to learn. I didn't know why I was placed into Gryffindor seven years ago, but now I do. It's because I have the courage to stop people like you and help others who cannot help themselves and perhaps teach them like the professors have taught me." His fists clenched tighter. "I will not let you take them away from me!"

Unbeknownst to Neville the trees and bushes around the Death Eaters were growing. Their roots were coming to life and surrounding about a quarter of them. The Death Eaters couldn't move. They were being crushed to death. The only person who noticed was his Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout.

"Well done Mr. Longbottom," Professor Sprout said. "I knew you had the gift in you. Albus look what he has done."

The headmaster looked first at Neville then where Sprout was pointing. He was smiling. "See I told you Tom. I told you that there would be others to take my place."

"Bah," Voldemort said. "The Longbottom boy will serve no purpose except for another soul for my Dementors to take." He turned to Neville, "Your power comes from your parents, but they aren't here to teach you. There is no one there to teach you to harness the great power that you possess, but here, with me, there are those who can help you."

"No!" Neville cried out. "Never will I do as you ask." Neville stepped forward and smiled at his teachers. "The professors here have taught me a great deal about my powers Voldemort." He looked to find the kind face of Professor Sprout. "Professor Sprout has taught me so much about the world of Herbology. I guess that my favorite lesson was the one about how plants tend to know when a shift is coming. How they steel themselves for the worst. Do you remember my questions about their center of gravity?"

Sprouts expression changed from one of sadness to one of understanding. "Yes. Oh yes, I remember." She smiled at him. "I told you that even in the worst cases they seem to keep their hold on the ground because of the way their roots are positioned. Remember Neville it also has to do with the angle and magnitude of the shift."

"I understand Professor. Thanks." He smiled and turned. He was about to take a step forward when he heard Spout tell Dumbledore and the rest to put up their most powerful shield spell when he was on his down step. He looked at Voldemort. "Your words of Pure Blood Supremacy mean nothing coming from a Half Blood such as you Tom Riddle." Neville's eyes flickered with anger. "You wanted power so you chose the easiest route. We have heard how you go about killing and defiling innocent people for your own benefit to use in Dark Rituals to become stronger. Well I stand here to tell you that your power means nothing to those who believe in the rights of all magical witches and wizards whether they are Pure Blood, Half Blood or Muggleborn. I stand with Professor Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix, and with your nemesis, Harry Potter." After that bold statement he saw Voldemort's eye twitch and he knew that there were going to be curses coming at him. He channeled every bit of his built up anger, pride in his field of study and faith in those around him in his next step, but instead of it being a straight flat step he came down on his heel. As he was stepping down he heard the shield spells and closed his eyes.

The quake rippled across the ground tossing the Death Eaters and Voldemort back and down onto the ground about fifty yards. Neville himself was blown back towards his friends, but bounced off the shield spells and protective wards. Surprisingly it was Professor Snape who caught Neville with the Arresto Momentum spell and brought him back into the group.

"Well done Longbottom," Snape said. "Next time you might want to warn us though. I really wasn't looking forward to writing to your grandmother saying that you got yourself killed going up against the Dark Lord alone."

"Thanks Professor. I wouldn't wish my grandmother on anyone. Not even you."

This made the entire group of professors' smiles grow. "Mr. Longbottom?"

"Yes sir?"

"Fifty points to Gryffindor for valor," he gave a quick look to McGonagall. "And because I know I'll be taking them off when you mess up your Potions work."

"Thanks anyway Professor, but this is a battle. If you award me points then you have to award everyone else points too."

McGonagall was smiling. "He's right Severus, but now we have more important things to worry about."

"Damn you Longbottom! You'll pay for that." It was Voldemort's voice they heard. "Crucio!"

Neville fell to the ground in pain. The professors turned around to find that there were still a lot of Death Eaters still standing. The battle began again. Snape took off the Cruciatus Curse from Neville only to be pulled to the ground by him. "Sorry sir. There was a spell coming towards you."

"That's quite alright, Mr. Longbottom. I think we should move you to a safe place behind one of your trees. You'll be able to recover some of your magic. Take this also. It is a Rejuvenation Potion. It will bring back your magic quicker."

Voldemort's forces were gaining ground. The students were falling quickly, and the ministry aurors were trying to fall back to stage a counter offensive. The battle lines were quickly formed again, but there was no mercy from Voldemort. He was eventually joined by more of his forces that happened to dig themselves out of the quake ruins. The weather started to change. It was raining now. There was thunder and lightning everywhere. Voldemort just laughed while the professors were trying to hold him off waiting for a miracle.

It seemed to everyone that the weather wasn't cooperating with their situation. Voldemort was bad enough, but now they had to contend with the elements as well.

Same time…elsewhere……

A lone figure stood on top of the highest tower. Looking down he could see colorful lights flash back and forth. He was mesmerized at the site until he was brought back by a voice in his mind.

_"Greetings my friend," the voice said. "I am almost with you, but even from here I can sense the evil darkness. They will not survive for much longer."_

_"Yes I know," he replied. He looked down as a single tear rolled down his eye. 'And so it begins,' he said silently. "I trust that you will find them in time my friend," he said speaking to the voice._

_"I will protect them with my very life. I thought you should know that my son has been delayed somewhat. His talks with Arone lasted longer then expected. He says that they will be ready when it comes time for the final battle."_

_"Was there anything else that he and Arone needed to tell me?"_

_"No but he was excited to get to see his 'father' again."_

_"Yes I wondered if he would. I will inform him later, but for now the time has come. Matilda knows that you are here but she will stay behind to guard the castle. I will see you in town my friend."_

He broke the connection and raised his arms. Calling the winds to carry him above the tower and into the clouds he ascended as the rain and wind started to fall. There was a tremendous thunderclap that echoed all around. A flash of bright light waved through the sky. The time had come indeed.

Hogsmeade…

"You can't win Dumbledore," Voldemort hissed. "Eventually I'll break through your defenses and then you'll be mine."

The battle was getting worse. There were students fighting desperately trying to hold off the more experienced Death Eaters, but it was to no avail. They were loosing hope and ground. Hermione and Ron were doing their best to hold off a more ruthless army. The situation looked hopeless.


	77. The Golden Dragon

**THE GOLDEN DRAGON**

The town of Hogsmeade knew peace no more. Skirmishes had broken out all over town. Hundreds of Death Eaters were fighting against the Order, Aurors, students and townsfolk. The creatures of the Dark were battling the creatures of the Light. The Darkness attacked without mercy, and the forces of Light were loosing ground quickly. They kept on fighting, but they knew that the situation was hopeless. They prayed for a miracle that they knew wasn't coming. Unbeknownst to them, their prayers were about to be answered.

The wind picked up to a furious pace. It was raining harder. There was thunder and lightning that seemed to grow with every flash. An eerie golden glow started to come from inside the clouds directly above the battle sight. It grew brighter and brighter as everything came to a halt to view the sight. There was a low rumble that started in the clouds that seemed to get louder and louder. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and a large thunderclap that shook the area. Everyone saw a noticeable shape in the clouds but it wasn't coming out. There was another flash of lightning that lit up the town of Hogsmeade. The lightning in the clouds flashed again, but this time it was now erupting from them. The people saw the already bright golden glow from the clouds get even brighter as the wind suddenly picked up again. That was when both armies saw it. An enormous golden dragon was descending towards them, emerging from the clouds in a sea of lightning. It gave off a loud roar and landed in the middle of the battle field shaking the ground. No one moved. Not even Voldemort.

The dragon was giving off a golden glow. It first looked at the group of students, Professors and Aurors. It was scanning every face as if it were looking to find someone. Finally it came to rest on a set of chocolate brown eyes owned by a beautiful girl that just finished tending to someone's wound. She held a staff in her hand and as she looked up she saw the massive dragon for the first time. The dragon looked at her and its eyes got smaller. It could tell that she was scared, but she just concentrated on a spell making sure that if it was needed she and the others around her would be fine. Just then a boy with flaming red hair stepped in front of her as if to protect her. His eyes never left those of the dragon showing his determination for keeping the girl and the wounded safe. The boy reached back and slowly drew a sword from its sheath that was attached to his back. He made a circular motion with the sword and a red shield covered the area around him and the two girls. The dragon blinked its blazing eyes as it nodded its head at them. It roared once more and there was another gust of wind along with more thunder and lightning.

In the distance there was another roar coming from the direction of the school, but it was getting louder. The golden dragon could feel the tension in the air, and roared once more as the clouds above turned from a golden silvery color to a red and silver color. Instead of lightning coming from the clouds there was fire. It set the entire cloud ablaze. Emerging from the fiery cloud was a red dragon. It roared to the golden dragon and landed next to the boy with the flaming red hair. The dragon looked at him and bowed its head.

'_Fear not for I am here to defend you against all.'_ It said in his mind.

'_Are you two together?' _he motioned to the other dragon.

'_Yes. The dragons have sworn their loyalty to the Golden Dragon, and as a gesture my mate and I are here to help assist you in your hour of need. Our son shall be joining us tomorrow.'_

The golden dragon roared once more and a shield came up around the group of Professors, students, townsfolk and Aurors. There was a loud crack of lightning and a thunderous boom that came from the center of the storm. The dragon's eyes started to glow and it started to knead the ground underneath its claws.

The dragon looked at Voldemort and it let out a tremendous screech and roared. There was a brilliant flash of lightning that hit the ground in the middle of a large group of Death Eaters. They were dead in an instant. Voldemort's eyes grew wide and he knew that this battle was over. He looked at Dumbledore in disgust.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled.

The spell shot out of his wand towards the Professor. The dragon roared once more and a stone Golem appeared out of the ground, and raised a wall of Earth around him and the Headmaster. There were a few more Killing Curses thrown at the group of defenders. Each of the spells was intercepted by another Golem. The dragon saw this and roared once more.

There was a sudden gust of wind and a high pitched screech. The dragon lifted its head and shot flames into the air. The flames formed a Phoenix and it began to sing. The fountain in the middle of the town started to bubble and exploded into the air in the form of a water sea dragon.

The golden dragon looked down and thought, '_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, take your children back to the school. The red dragon will follow and protect you. I will follow soon.'_

Dumbledore looked up and nodded. He pointed his wand to his throat and said, "Sonorous! Everyone will return to the school immediately. Help those who need it. The red dragon next to Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger will go back with us for protection. Let's go everyone. Quietus!"

The dragon nodded its head in approval and turned its attention back to Voldemort. It looked on as the golem was engaging Voldemort as quickly as possible. The dragon then set its eyes on the Death Eaters and started to physically attack them with fire, its tail and claws. Voldemort ordered a retreat and quickly apparated away. The remaining Death Eaters bought time for their master to escape with his inner circle. The Aurors remained to clean up what was left.

When everything was over the golden dragon flapped its mighty wings and slowly rose into the air. It roared once more and the sea dragon, phoenix and golem disappeared. It circled the town and roared in approval. The Aurors waved at the dragon and were yelling their thanks as it flew out of sight.

The groups of students were walking to the entrance of the school. '_The battle is over my young Master. The side of Light has won this battle. The dark one and his minions have retreated.' _The red dragon thought to Ron. '_As you might already know, my mate is Matilda. You, young one, may call me Flame. What may I call you?'_

'_My name is Ron. Ron Weasley. It's nice to meet you Flame. Where did you come from?'_

'_I came from Romania_ _where my family is from. When the Golden Dragon appeared to us I knew it was time for me to join my mate here.'_

'_I would suppose that you know my brother Charlie, then. He's the Keeper of the Amulet.'_

'_The Keeper is your brother? Well it's good to know that you are as nice as he. However I do sense that you are worried about another brother. Was he in this battle or is he someplace else?'_

Just then they were interrupted. "Mr. Weasley?"

'_Excuse me Flame,'_ he said turning to face the professor. "Yes Professor McGonagall?"

"The Headmaster wishes to speak with you and Ms. Granger when we return to the school. Please escort the students into the Great Hall. Everyone must be tired and hungry. Will…ah…your dragon friend need any special looking after?"

"I don't know professor. I can ask him, and by the way his name is Flame, and he is Matilda's mate."

She saw the dragon nod its head in agreement. "You can understand him then as you can with Matilda?"

"Yes. He has told me that their son will arrive tomorrow." Ron smirked, "Hagrid will be happy to have three dragons to keep him company."

"Undoubtedly so, Mr. Weasley," she replied. "I will inform the Headmaster about the situation."

"Thanks and I'll tell Hermione what's going on and we'll meet Professor Dumbledore in one hour. Oh and you can also tell him that the battle is over, and Voldemort has retreated."

"Fine I'll tell him."

'_She seems rather nice.'_

'_Professor McGonagall? Well, she is rather nice, but she's as tough as nails. Always pushes for us Gryffindors to be better than the rest of the houses. Did you need anything special to eat or drink?'_

'_No I will hunt when it suits me, and I can take drinks from the lake. Just ask the rest of the students to leave me be. Even though I shall be with my mate I wouldn't want to harm them. If you want to introduce some of them to me I can get used to their auras and be able to talk to them through you or the Dragon Keeper.'_

'_That's great. Can you talk to Hermione too? She was the brown haired girl that I was with when you showed up.'_

'_Yes I can. She is under my protection as well. I was asked to stay while the threat is near, but in time he will return and my job will be completed. I must leave you for a short time. There is someone that I need to look in on. I will be able to see you so don't worry.'_

Ron watched as the dragon slowly lifted higher into the sky.

Flame was stretching his wings when he spotted the person that he needed to see. '_Neville Longbottom. Can you hear my thoughts?'_

'_Who's this? Voldemort is that you?'_ Neville started to get angry and glow green.

'_Earth Elemental Master Neville Longbottom, I introduce myself as Flame. I am the red dragon that is sworn to protect you and your friends. Look up in the sky and see.'_

Neville looked up. '_Y-You're very big. Why did you call me an Elemental Master?'_

'_An Earth Elemental Master I called you, but you need to be trained. Fear not for he is returning, and he will train you. Good bye for now Neville Longbottom.'_ Flame left his mind and floated back to Ron who was now with Hermione and Lavender. '_Greetings Wisdom Mage Granger. My name is Flame.'_

'_Hello Flame,' _Hermione thought as she opened her mind. '_You can just call me Hermione, and this is Lavender. Ron already said that you could talk to us. I think it's wonderful. I have one question though.' _

'_I'm afraid that it is the one question I cannot answer for you. We of dragon kind only thought of the Great One as a myth. When he came to us we were surprised. He said that the time had come for us to make a choice. That is all I can tell you about him.'_

'_I see. Okay then, but can you answer this? Why did you choose Ron to speak with? Why not speak with Professor Dumbledore or one of the other professors first?'_

'_It is because I knew another red haired person and he was rather quite nice to me and my family. The Council of Dragons created the Amulet of the Dragon Keeper for him. We have seen his great respect for Dragons. Ron has told me that the one I speak of is his brother Charlie. As for the old one, I cannot speak directly to him as I can with the Keeper, you and Ron. Have you any other questions?'_

'_How is it that you knew of my ancestral name?'_

'_We of the Dragon Kind know of the Three. It is why I agreed to aid the Golden Dragon. That is all I can answer now, but you will learn more when he returns.'_

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Hermione saw Ron had Lavender's hand in his, and wished that her hand could be in the man she loved too.

"_Are they alright my friend?"_

"_They are all fine. The bearded one takes them to the Castle_ _of Learning. I can see that his power is drained as well as most of the others. They will need to feed and have a good rest."_

"_You have my thanks Flame. I must make a stop and then I will join you. Please do not tell them of me as I would like to do it myself."_

"_I understand Lord Gryffindor. I will see you when you return."_

As the Golden Dragon flew off into the night it circled around the Forbidden Forest before disappearing from sight. Reappearing in a bright, golden light, miles away it landed in a large field. Looking around slowly it took in the surrounding area, searching for anything out of the ordinary. A large flash of light later the Golden Dragon was gone, replaced with a young man with raven hair and green eyes. Harry Potter had returned.

Closing his eyes, he let the magic flow through him. "Nightmare – Elder of the Black Unicorns," he called. "May I speak with you?"

"We heed the call and shall come, Lord Gryffindor," Nightmare replied.

Within a few minutes Harry saw them come through the edge of the forest and walked to meet them. "Greetings Nightmare," he said.

"Greetings Lord Gryffindor," Nightmare replied. "It is agreeable to see you once again. It would seem that you have completed your training."

"Yes, and I have come to tell you that I must return to Hogwarts. It would seem that Lord Voldemort wanted to mark the anniversary of my parent's death by destroying Hogsmeade. I arrived in time to turn the tide of the battle, but I must admit I had help. I went to the Dragon Reserve in Romania and they have agreed to help when the time comes."

"That is indeed good news. We too stand ready to aid in battle and it would be an honor if you would ride on my back during the fight."

"The honor is mine, my friend. I will gather my things in the house and head to Hogwarts in a few minutes. Before I leave I will cloak the lands surrounding Potter Manor in a protective shroud."

"Very good, and I will send Dark Scar, Wind Knight, and Fire Mane with you. They will help you with whatever task if the need arises. They will visit Silver Mane to announce my herd's intent to help you. If we are needed then we will make our way to you."

"Thank you my friend. If that is all then I must take my leave of you."

"Good journey Lord Gryffindor."

"Good journey Nightmare." He turned to walk away, but stopped. "Oh! I almost forgot to show you what happened to the horns you gave me." He smiled and called forth his staff. In a blinding light his birthright appeared. "This is the Staff of the Phoenix."

"You honor me by sharing such a sacred artifact. Thank you."

"Farewell Elder of the Black Unicorns," Harry said bowing his head.

"Farewell Lord Gryffindor."

Nightmare turned and disappeared into the forest. Wind Knight knelt and motioned for Harry to mount him. They trotted out a bit and then broke into a full run. Harry 'whooped' in delight at the speed of the run as it reminded him of being on his broom. They reached the manor in minutes and after dismounting Wind Knight he apparated into the library. "Godric?" he called out.

A familiar golden dome appeared over him as Godric stepped out. "Hello Harry," the founder greeted him.

"It's time Grandfather," he said. "As I feared, Voldemort attacked Hogsmeade tonight."

"You've trained hard Harry. You are ready for what lies ahead. If you need to talk just remember that I'll be ready to listen anytime. I have visited my portrait and activated it. All the knowledge that I have of you, including your training, has been given to him. Give my best to Hermione and Ronald. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

"I will Grandfather. Goodbye and thanks for everything. I'll go talk to your portrait once I'm settled in."

"Goodbye Grandson. Good luck out there." The dome lifted and Godric was gone.

**A/N: **Happy New Year to all. I know that it has been a long while since I've updated and many thought that I abandoned the story. Obviously I haven't. I took the time to move and get some of my life back in order. Traveling around different lakes here in the U.S. has given me time to relax and get a good outlook on life. At any rate I have returned and have been looking at the next few chapters to start and have been making some changes here and there. Hopefully the changes will be for the better. For those who have written to me I would like to thank you for taking an interest in my story and adding me to your list of authors and stories. For those who have been with me since the beginning I thank you for waiting for this tired scribe to return. I know that the chapters will not be as long as you would like but I will try my best to write more. Until next time...thank you all for waiting and keeping the faith that I would one day return.


	78. The Return Of The Heir

**THE RETURN OF THE HEIR**

Harry walked out of the Potter Manor with his trunk floating behind him. It was his home for what seemed like years. In all realty he had spent the better part of a year with Godric. He had learned that he was more powerful than any wizard was. He had also learned that with this power came responsibility. He would teach others to use their powers for the good of all kind, but first he needed to find them.

The sound of hooves brought Harry out of his thoughts. "Greetings, Lord Gryffindor."

"Greetings, Dark Scar. Come to say goodbye my friend?" he replied.

"No Lord Gryffindor. Wind Knight, Fire Mane and I will accompany you to Hogwarts. We have been tasked a mission to speak with Silver Mane."

"Very well, my friends." He gestured to the unicorns to go outside the gates. He reached to a pouch that was attached to his belt and took out the orb within it. He took out his staff handle and placed the orb at the top opening where the phoenix-lion was carved. The eyes of the phoenix glowed and Harry smiled. He touched the beak of the phoenix and the other end of the staff grew to its full six and a half foot length.

He grinned a bit with pride and raised his staff. "_Invisital Protectus Heirous_!" he said. The unicorns watched as a golden shield enveloped the manor. To those that didnt know of its existence it would look like one big forest. He shrunk his trunk and placed it inside his cloak. "I will apparate us to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. From there we will go our separate ways. Once there you can set out on your mission to the White Elder, and tell him whats been happening. If Silver Mane wishes to speak with me then I will make myself available to him."

The unicorns nodded in agreement. They surrounded him and were pulled along with him to Hogwarts. As he looked at the main doors he saw the last of the students go inside. No one noticed them as they were hidden from view.

"We will take our leave of you Harry Potter," Dark Scar said. "We will make contact with the Elder of the White Unicorns."

"Thank you my friends. I'll miss you all. Farewell for now."

"Farewell Harry Potter - Lord Gryffindor and Heir of Merlin," Fire Mane said.

Harry smiled, "You have much of your father in you Fire Mane, and since you are that I need you to ask a question for me."

"What might that be?"

"Ask Silver Mane if it would be possible to send for the Elf King. Tell him that I have returned and am asking for an audience with him."

"It shall be done Harry Potter. We must be going. Farewell for now. We will send word of our progress."

"I'll be waiting old friend. Good luck."

The last of the students filed in to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione were the last to sit before Headmaster Dumbledore began to speak. "Before we begin to eat I wish to say that it is the collective thought of the people sitting at this table that you have all performed extremely well in the face of danger. Now you have all seen that the threat of Voldemort is very real. We were lucky that none of you were killed although there were some of the aurors who fell in the attack. I would like to ask that you raise your goblets in their memory." He saw that they picked up their goblets and stood up. He smiled and said, "To fallen comrades."

"To fallen comrades!" the entire hall spoke as one.

"Thank you. Please sit and eat."

The meals came up, and everyone started talking and eating. There were some people who were crying while others were reenacting when the dragons came. Music suddenly filled the hall and everyone seemed to stop. Fawkes came flying in and perched itself on Dumbledores chair. He was singing by himself when the song volume doubled.

"Fawkes? Is everything alright?"

The Phoenix just nodded, spread his wings, and started fly up in the air continuously singing. The doors to the Great Hall opened slowly as a cloaked figure appeared and stood at its entrance holding a pure black staff. The orb located at the top of his staff shone a brilliant gold color. The figure had his cloak hood up, and started to walk forward with confidence knowing that all eyes were on him. Another Phoenix flamed into the Great Hall and the two landed on each of his shoulders and stopped their song. When he reached the head table they flew off his shoulders and back on to the back of Dumbledore's chair.

He released his staff from his grip and to everyones amazement it stayed upright. "Is everyone alright Headmaster?" he asked in a low harsh voice.

"Yes, we all are." he replied. "I'd like to thank you for your help last month."

"I would say that you are welcome, but I was not here last month. Rest assured that I will look into the matter though. At any rate I would like you to meet my phoenix," he gestured to the phoenix next to Fawkes.

"E-excuse me," Hermione stood up. "May we ask your name?"

"You may, but why ask the question when you already know the answer?" He turned to look at Dumbledore, "Is there a place that we can speak privately? I mean not to interrupt your dinner, but I feel that we should get things out of the way so that your students feel safe."

"I think that would be a splendid idea," Dumbledore smiled. "Hagrid I will leave the students in your care along with the Student Professors. I'm sure that you will be able to handle them." Dumbledore and the other professors got out of their chairs and moved to the exit. "I will expect that after you are all fed and watered that you will return to your dormitories in an orderly fashion. Prefects, please note that normal patrol routines will continue."

The group walked to the Headmasters Office. "I have asked that our dinner be brought here so that we can eat and talk at the same time. Please everyone take a seat and let us begin."

Harry could tell that Hermione had questions forming already, especially since his hood was still up. "You had questions?" he asked her almost immediately.

"There was someone here last month, but he didnt give us his name. Since we arent in public, will you now tell us who you are?"

Snape snorted. "Now there's an obvious question. With your brain Ms. Granger I would expect -" Professor Snape never got to finish his statement. The hooded figure snapped his head towards Snape who was thrown into the wall noticeably hard, but to his astonishment he did not feel a thing.

"Respect, my dear professor is a two way street. You demand it from the students so why shouldnt they demand it from you. I realize that you dont particularly care for the students in Gryffindor House, but you still should show some respect." He turned his attention back to Hermione as Snape struggled to his feet. "I believe you were about to say something else?"

"Yes, I was thanks," she smiled. "There was an incident here a few weeks back. We were saved by someone who moved and spoke as you do. He put on the Sorting Hat and it put him in Gryffindor. His power seemed as familiar as yours does, but it still is a bit different."

"Difference is everything, but as to continue through your thought you wouldnt be wrong to say that I am a Gryffindor. After all, that is the place where it put me when it was my turn to be sorted all those years ago."

"So you are a former student?"

He laughed a little. '_Some things never change_'_,_ he thought to himself. "To answer your question of my identity, I can say only this." He walked towards her and lifted his hands to his hood. "I am," he pulled his hood down, "someone who loves you more than anything in this world."

"Oh Harry!" she screamed.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. Fawkes and the now changed and familiar white phoenix named Nova began to sing as a familiar gold and crimson light encased them. The Sorting Hat woke and floated in the air. "_Welcome Harry Potter Heir of Gryffindor, Heir of Merlin and Defender of Light,_" it said aloud. "_Welcome home Lord Gryffindor."_

"Albus we need to talk, but it can wait until tomorrow. Right now I want to spend some time with Hermione and Ron. Oh yes I almost forgot Professor McGonagall, how did you like my anamagus form? The Golden Dragon is my second favorite one of my forms you have seen. I'll show you more dont worry."

Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged looks. They were both beaming with pride. "I guess that weve got a lot to catch up on Harry. I'll cancel classes for tomorrow and schedule a meeting with the staff at noon. It will give me time to contact Sirius and Remus. I'll announce it in the morning. Welcome back Harry."

"Thanks professor. It's good to be home again." He grabbed his staff and tapped it twice on the floor.

"Something wrong Harry?" Ron asked.

"Not really. I'm just waiting for someone." No sooner had the words left his mouth when a snowy white owl swooped into the Headmasters Office. Harry lifted his arm out and waited for the owl to land on his arm. Instead it landed on Hermiones shoulder. Harry looked confused and sad at the same time, but it quickly passed. He saw Hermione grinning.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked.

"I didnt forget love. Its just that I haven't seen her in a while. I thought Hedwig would come to me first. I underestimated you. Your powers have grown. I should have realized that when I saw you perform the healing spell before."

"Is that why you looked at us?" she asked. "You felt my magic?"

"Yes, but I also wanted to see you. I've been away for a long time and I just wanted to make sure that you were safe."

"Potter," McGonagall started, "one thing before you go."

"Yes Professor?"

"I will guess that the other dragon that will be descending upon us tomorrow will not be you?"

"Oh bugger," Harry winced. "I forgot about him." He turned to Dumbledore. "Albus you might want to tell the rest of the students not to panic when they see a Hungarian Horn Tail (**A/N: Yes I know now that Norbert is now Norberta and a Norwegian Ridgeback but this is fan fiction after all**) land on school grounds. Although you might not let on to Hagrid that it is his 'son' coming. Consider it a small prank on my first night back."

"What was that Harry?" Dumbledore was smiling. "At my age, one tends to loose hearing at odd times."

"Oh sorry sir," he smiled back. "I said that we were heading out. As not to disturb anyone we'll take over the Room of Requirement for the night and see you back here for breakfast at eight. Goodnight everyone."

Harry raised his hand and the trio were gone in a flash of golden light.


End file.
